


Protection: The Sword and the Shield (Book Four: Dragon)

by Bishop2420



Series: Protection: The Sword and the Shield [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/F/M, Sixsome - F/F/F/F/M/M, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 209,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishop2420/pseuds/Bishop2420
Summary: Lily Potter's sacrifice provided the shield but that was only part of the ritual. James Potter's sacrifice provided the sword. A knowledgeable super powered Potter heir enters the wizarding world and will shake it to its foundations. HARRY/HAREM & RON/HAREM & NEVILLE/HAREM





	1. Is This The Darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF BOOK 4 (YEAR 4)  
> AN2: I found a better formula for determining everyone’s body type. I won’t be going back to adjust previous chapters but from this point forward any discrepancy in body type descriptions is intentional.

**…House of Dumbledore Offices, Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic, London**

Justin Dumbledore held himself responsible. It had been he who had kept encouraging his father to escalate things with the Potter group. His father had spent the majority of his later years operating from the shadows, but Justin knew that his father was the greatest light lord the world had ever seen and thought that it would be better for him to act in the open rather than continue to try and pull strings from the darkness.

Justin believed in his father and believed that his father had earned the right to dictate the direction of magical Britain. After all it had been him who saved it. The man had won in some of the greatest magical duels that had ever occurred. He had beaten back the Dark Lord Grindelwald and held the line against the Dark Lord Voldemort. If not for his father, Justin believed, the magical world would have fallen to darkness and despair long ago.

The younger man had even witnessed his father’s greatness firsthand. On the night his mother had died, Albus Dumbledore had arrived like an inferno and saved him from Voldemort personally. He had watched his father meet wands with the Dark Lord and send him running. The magics he had witnessed that night still brought awe and wonder to him. To Justin, his father had every right to steer the world and he believed it was time the world was reminded of that fact.

His eagerness to see his father standing victorious over the enemies of their family and the wizarding world had created a blind spot for him. Albus Dumbledore was a man of the previous generation. He had an outdated notion of how people would behave and react. Justin thought it was his responsibility to understand and prepare for the new powers in the wizarding world and he had been caught flat footed. He had failed his father.

If they were in the muggle world where decisions made about the welfare of an underage heir to a fortune were done by a group of people who normally operated in a cesspool of politics, money and governmental interference, then Albus Dumbledore would already be Harry Potter’s guardian. All done “in the best interest of the child”, of course.

But they were in the magical world. A world where magic had an opinion of its own and one that rarely could be manipulated. In addition, magical Britain was far closer to a monarchy than a republic and governmental interference in the business of noble families was near impossible. Not only did magic work against it but the culture of the people opposed such things as well.

For a short time, Albus Dumbledore had managed to do it anyway. If only on paper. But the system of favors and lax attentions he had cultivated to accomplish such things had almost completely collapsed with the re-emergence of the Prima Potentia. Now, getting guardianship of Harry Potter required the boy to voluntarily hand it to him and that required leverage.

Neither Dumbledore was surprised that the initial offer had been rejected. Threatening to put someone on trial was not real leverage. They needed to put Harry’s “muggle” on trial. Justin believed that with his father’s political control of the Judiciary that the trial alone would cause Potter to negotiate. Albus believed that “the boy” would force a verdict.

The problem was that they could not get the woman arrested. It was a flaw in the plan and was the failure that Justin blamed himself most for. Before the reforms, having someone arrested was the easiest thing in the world. The Auror force was not perfect and arresting someone was a relatively benign thing to do, since the courts and the MOP had the real power. In the days of Minister Fudge, having someone arrested for no reason was such a minor corruption that most did not even lie about it.

That was a thing of the past. The minister of magic had made it clear that such things would result in severe consequences if discovered. For the few “bad apples” that remained on the Auror force, it might have still been worth it, especially with the “arrest” being organized by Albus Dumbledore. An officer may have felt protected doing the bidding of a powerful wizard like him.

The issue for Dumbledore’s plans was that his target was also very powerful. Maybe more so. Harry Potter was the Lord of a powerful Prima Potentia family, allied with a second Prima Potentia family, the Blacks and had the Lycans as a security force. The same Lycans that still trounced the Auror force in their “war games.” In addition the Potter group had made it known that any arrest by an Auror of a Potter family member without proper authorization or justification would result in a blood feud. That message was punctuated by the presence of a giant, angry-looking black dragon that had appeared at the edge of the Potter Castle wards.

Four separate forged warrants for the arrest of Justine Chambers de Potter had been ignored by the Aurors when fear-based due diligence discovered that they were false. The reason for the desperate attempt to have the woman arrested was because of the nature of the magical judiciary. It did not matter why you were arrested in magical Britain, once you were in front of a panel of judges, they could charge you with anything and conduct a trial. But no Auror was willing to make an arrest without a warrant to protect them.

Obtaining a warrant used to be only slightly more difficult than just having a helpful Auror arrest someone. The primary issuer of them was the Ministry Office of Prosecution (MOP) with the authorization of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). Morgan Nicholson was the current director, he was an avid supporter of Albus Dumbledore and he refused to issue a warrant for Justine Chambers.

There existed no law that prohibited a muggle from defending themselves from attack from a wizard. The one law that did have that prohibition had been overturned by the Wizengamot in the previous November’s session. There were other laws about muggles that could be interpreted as Justine committing a violation. And while interpreting laws was outside the duty of Aurors, it was well within the scope of responsibility of the Director of the DMLE.

However, the Wizengamot had been publicly and actively reviewing those laws. For all his faults, the Director of the DMLE believed in justice, and propriety. He did not think it was appropriate for him to interpret a law that was under legislative review. As he explained to one of Albus Dumbledore’s friends, “I would issue a warrant if a law was clearly violated, but to issue one under the current statute that requires me to interpret the meaning and intent of that statute, when it is currently under legislative review precisely to clarify the meaning and intent, would be inappropriate. I’m sorry.”

In addition to the Director of the DMLE, a warrant could be issued directly from the office of the Minister of Magic. Again, if the previous minister had still been in office, this would have been an extremely easy thing to obtain. A “donation” to the minister’s re-election fund would have “helped” the man to understand the importance of “justice being done”.

The current Minister of Magic did not maintain an election fund and had a very clear and unwavering understanding of “justice”. She had also smartly declared to the press that she recognized that she had a conflict of interest and had recused herself from all involvement in the Justine Chambers de Potter case. The small bump in her approval rating went unnoticed by her but was the cause of an angry outburst or two in the House of Dumbledore Wizengamot Office.

Another avenue, ironically, was the office of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot who as the official head of all committees represented the single person in the judiciary who could issue a warrant and the current office holder was one of the members Albus Dumbledore had no influence over. In fact, Thomas Gibbon, who had become the permanent Chief Warlock, was a conservative noble who saw Dumbledore’s play for guardianship as attempted line theft so approaching the man was a nonstarter. Albus did not appreciate the irony that he had voluntarily relinquished the power he now needed.

The most irritating missed opportunity for the Dumbledore group’s plans was that the Advisory Council to the Minister was the one Wizengamot committee that did not have the Chief Warlock as its official head and so could on its own accord issue the warrant Dumbledore wanted. Unfortunately for him, he was the newest noble on the committee, both in his personal tenure and his family’s. Because of that, and some other issues, he was not made the chair of the advisory board and was unable to even secure a vote on the question.

While that was happening, the Dumbledores were getting a beating in the press. They had expected the Wizarding Daily to be against them. They had prepared for the “liberal” newspaper’s “biased” views. And it had come. The Wizarding Daily accused him of lacking a sense of fairness and understanding. They even questioned his status as a Light Lord if he would expect a person to just die rather than defend himself. Many a muggleborn who once saw Albus Dumbledore as a protector of their right to practice magic wept over the coverage and the revelations it presented

Albus Dumbledore had been sure that once the Dark Lord returned he would be able to regain the trust of those people. In the face of the extermination that Lord Voldemort promised, he was sure that the type of people that read the Wizarding Daily would flock to him, even if in desperation. His bigger concern was the Daily Prophet. The accusation that he was, in essence, a commoner who earned a position within the nobility and was now betraying that generosity by trying to usurp one of the elite Houses was hurting his standing within the group he needed most.

The older traditionalists that made up the bulk of his influence in the judiciary were growing concerned about the reports in the Daily Prophet. Nearly everything Harry Potter had done since returning to magical England had been an offence to them. But he was still “His Grace, Duke Harry Potter” and that was important to them. Removing him from the influence of a muggle whore had been a cause they could get behind but not at the expense of selling the Potter legacy to an upstart.

 

The most damning argument that paper made against the headmaster was that he wasn’t needed. Harry Potter had re-opened his house. He had re-sworn both Vassals and Retainers. Entire families that had sworn on their magic to protect and serve the House of Potter. “Who is Albus Dumbledore to step in front of them?” the paper asked. That article had ended with a list of the people who approved of Justine Chambers de Potter as Harry’s guardian.

_“To be clear, these are the people Lord Albus Dumbledore, a newly created Earle, seeks to usurp:_

_Lord Sirius Black, Duke of Gallotero, Earl of Cunningphrey, Baron of Blancaster and Knight Magicae of the Custodians of Shadow. Lord Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter as selected by the former Lord and Lady Potter._

_Lord Osirus Vector, Marquee of Bridgemere, Earl of Hardwin, Baron of Summerset and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle. Lord Vector is the head of the House of Vector, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

_Lady Minerva McGonagall, Marques of Merrymour, Countess of Silverkind, Baroness of Fishbon and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle. Lady McGonagall is the head of Clan McGonagall, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and she is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

_Lord Remus Lupin-Marauder Earl of Ladenfeud and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle._ _Lord Marauder is the head of the House of Marauder, sworn vassals to the House of Potter, Alpha of Alphas of the English Lycan Packs, personal guard of the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

_Lord Arthur Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magica of the Order of the Eagle._ _Lord Weasley is the head of the House of Weasley, sworn vassals to the House of Potter and he is a personal advisor to Harry Potter._

_These five names represent five Noble houses, three of them Ancient and Noble and one a Prima Potentia. Who exactly does Lord Albus Dumbledore think he is.”_

_-Excerpt from Why Does Dumbledore Dare? , The Daily Prophet_

The article had ended any chance Albus Dumbledore had of gaining the guardianship of Harry Potter or the power that he had convinced himself was the “power he knew not”. But Albus was nothing if not persistent. He still wanted Justine out of the way. The woman was not a witch but more importantly she was not raised in the wizarding world where his machinations could work against her.

He deduced that if he could force Potter to end her guardianship that it would likely go to one of the younger members of the families that were Vassals. With Minerva already standing in for Susan Bones, Albus assumed that Septima Vector would likely be the choice due to her age relative to Potter. It did not matter to him, he just needed it to be a person in the magical community who would be around when the Dark Lord returned. They would all flock to him and he would control Harry by proxy.

And he had figured out how to do it.

**…Improper Use of Magic (IUM) Office, Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**…Flashback**

For three years, Magdalene Edgecombe had hated Harry Potter. Her hatred for the boy began as a general dislike when he had killed four men before he had even started Hogwarts. She still remembered the Pensieve memory and it still caused her to shiver. Both the Minister and his attack dog had wanted her to sign off on having the boy arrested, but she was not able to. Not with the Director of the DMLE standing in front of her.

Madame Hopkirk had been a loyal assistant and attempted to take the blame for that failure. It had not worked and, based on the dressing down she had received from Umbridge later that day, she had been sure that they were both to be fired. Luckily, Potter’s antics had kicked over an ant hill and before long Umbridge was gone and the Minister was trying to keep his head down.

Magdalene still hadn’t liked the Potter boy. He represented chaos and she didn’t like that. Her job would have not needed saving by his chaos if his chaos had not put it in jeopardy in the first place. Her dislike had been proven justified the following year when her daughter, Marietta, had been attacked by one of Potter’s group. As she suspected, both him and his “girlfriend” had avoided all punishment and instead her daughter had been “blacklisted” in the school.

When she had gotten the full story from her daughter, she had conveniently ignored the fact that her daughter had been wrong and instead focused on the fact that in addition to the attack, her daughter had been rejected in favor of a first year student. One that at the time had not even been from a noble family like the Edgecombes. A commoner.

Then it had happened.

Theo Nott had returned from the Yule holiday and not only had he taken over the House of Nott from his father, who abdicated, but the young boy began to actively “pursue” her daughter. She snorted as the word crossed her mind. Marietta had been ready to chuck her panties the very first day and she did not want to think of the things she had done since the marriage contracts had been signed.

Currently her daughter was at Nott manor, probably on her back allowing Nott to do depraved things to her and her friends. Magdalene had not had much say in the whole affair. Her grandfather was the current head of the Edgecombe family and the man had lept at the chance to marry their minor noble family to a Duke as well as swear them as Vassals to the powerful House.

In truth, the mother was not very bothered. Her daughter had found a great match. She was even to be the next Duchess of Calchester, a title she would not have received had her attempts with the Potter boy succeeded. Her upset was because she wasn’t stupid. Most people considered intelligence a gift but it had the, sometime unwanted, habit of allowing a person to see through bullshit.

The story she had been told was that after Lord Marauder, the Lycan King, Alpha of Alphas and Vassal of House Potter, had caught the former Lord Nott in a conspiracy to kidnap the House of Marauder’s Acromantula and a Lycan woman, Lord Marauder had demanded that Alvin Nott abdicate his position to his son, the class mate of Harry Potter.

Then, of his own volition, the new Lord Nott and heir to the head of the family, approached Harry Potter on behalf of her daughter, a minor noble girl, so that he could court her and make her the next Lady of a Prima Potentia family. She did not know why Harry Potter or his advisors were doing what they were doing but it was clear that they had orchestrated a coup in the House of Nott and “rescued” her daughter from social exile.

The other downside of being very intelligent is that when a puzzle is presented that the person wants to solve and can’t, it becomes a severe nuisance. Magdalene half believed that Harry Potter had done it just to continue to irritate her.

**…End Flashback**

“Puzzle solved” she thought as she looked at the man that sat across from her. In an odd way, she felt better. The Potter group had not saved her daughter out of any form of benevolence, they were just banking favors like any other political group. She hated owing political favors and the trading of them was her least favorite part of the previous minister’s administration. Absolutely nothing got done under Fudge that wasn’t being legered.

Still, a little bit of favor trading was ok and it seemed she would be able to pay her debt sooner than later. That was always good. You didn’t want to have your debts sitting over you like the sword of Damocles. Then the man started talking and her eyes widened. The people she was dealing with were playing in the big leagues.

 “And you are sure that Potter is not trying to set me or my family up.” She said with a bit of tremble in her voice. Simon Nott, Theo’s uncle nodded and gave her a minor magical oath that the deal he was presenting was true. If she did what was asked of her, the Edgecombe family would be guaranteed elevation from Baron to Earl and a permanent seat on the Wizengamot. “Marietta has proven herself to be an excellent candidate for the next lady Nott and your family’s elevation will silence any voices that think that the daughter of a Barony House is not good enough.”

She was in the middle of a full-on conspiracy. And all she had to do was something that she would have done eagerly six months before if she had no fear of retaliation. In exchange, her family that had been a minor noble one and not seated on the Wizengamot, would be catapulted forward. Her daughter would be a Duchess and her brother would one day be an Earl. She agreed and the bargain was struck.

**…Auror Headquarters, Central Alley, London**

Albus Dumbledore walked down the well-appointed, cobblestone street of Central Alley. All the renovations had been completed and the area had become yet another “marvel” of the new magical Britain. The headmaster’s eyes glanced at the banners hanging in front of the museum. The Longbottoms had recently partnered with the Notts to endow a cultural enrichment grant. The grant would fund an anthropological and archeological survey of British magical growth through the ages. The banners proclaimed the first in a series of showings as “Coming Soon”

All four of the Prima Potentia had donated an artifact to the museum for the collection. Sirius Black had also donated copies of three of his ancestor’s journals, family secrets redacted, along with the wand of the very first Orion Black. The wand predated the roman incursion into the British Isles and so represented a great opportunity to study ancient wand lore and history. A plaque was to be unveiled in his honor at the museum.

The Potter’s and Blacks had also come together to fund the opening of a public library in Central Alley. Along with funding, the two families donated a few ancient books and then filled the library with more modern additions. Many in the nobility on both sides of the light dark divide also contributed. Neville Longbottom’s idea to generate pride in magical history and tradition separated from the series of Dark Lords who had coopted the notion for evil had been met with great support. His plaque was to be put on a fountain that was being built at the center of the alley.

Albus Dumbledore’s pride would not allow him to see it as anything but sinister attempts to undermine their society by manipulating the public into thinking they were doing good. If Black, Potter and Longbottom really cared, they would not have also supported the refurbishing and rebuilding of the Charm Hotel, nor would they advocate for muggleborn families to have access to it. The Grimmauld Commons would not exist nor would any of the “muggle-inspired” items that were infecting the wizarding world.

Albus took a tight grip of his wand. He did not draw it but he drew comfort from the item he considered the great equalizer. The elder wand had seen him through the war with Voldemort and would see him through the coming conflict. He took a breath and looked over to the woman who was following him. He thought he could see the same disgust in her eyes that he held when looking at the alley, completely misunderstanding her target.

He had not been having any luck recently and he had to admit that Magdalene Edgecombe’s position as the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic Office had been a stroke of luck. The woman was exactly what he needed. The scandals in Harry’s first year had caused her to be demoted for six months when it was discovered that she had ignored signs of corruption in her office. She had regained her position after the purges had eliminated any other option and it was determined that she had not been willful in her ignorance.

The woman was also the mother of Marietta Edgecombe who had been attacked and then isolated at Hogwarts because of a “misunderstanding” (Dumbledore’s word) between her and the Lovegood girl. The family was considered neutral but dark leaning which pleased Dumbledore as he was sure he would be able to lead them fully into a neutral position or even into the light. He was unaware they had already made an oath to the House of Nott.

As he opened the door to the Auror office for her, he smiled. All of the woman’s problems and that of her family could be placed at the feet of Harry Potter and his backers. And the woman believed it. He had done some investigation and the woman had been grumbling about Potter for over a year. That all culminated at the most important fact. As the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, Madam Edgecombe could issue an arrest warrant.

**…The Leaky Cauldron, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

Rosmerta Leaks was nervous. She did not like being nervous, she liked making other people nervous. She tried to hang on to that thought. She let memories of the many, many young boys and men that had wasted away hours just to sit in her pub comfort her. Those boys would both admire and be extremely intimidated by her as she moved around serving drinks and food. She reminded herself that even with the arrival of the very beautiful Justine Chambers de Potter, that her list of admirers had remained strong.

“Hello Rosy”

The deep baritone voice that seemed to resonate like a church bell swept all of her building confidence away. She looked toward the door to her pub and saw the large form of Rubeus Hagrid practically glide through. She tried, and failed, to keep her hands from brushing at her clothes and screamed in her head to “stop being a weak willed trollop” just because the half-giant had arrived.

Her thought caused her to focus more on why she was so nervous. Rubeus was a half giant and while she wasn’t a trollop she was 1/4 troll. Most people did not know that. If they were willing to comment on her 7 foot height, they would more likely assume she was part giant. Rubeus had never mentioned it but she knew that he knew she wasn’t part giant the same way she knew that Harry Potter had some troll blood in him. People like her could just tell about each other.

Her nervousness swelled and, again, she started to straighten out non-existent wrinkles in her dress. She had bought the dress for the date, something she hadn’t done in almost a decade. She was a bit ashamed to admit that the last time she went shopping to impress a date, she was in an eerily similar situation, trying to impress a half giant. That man ended up having a girlfriend already, too. “Maybe I am a trollop” she thought a bit dejectedly.

She looked into Rubeus’ face and caught the movement of his eyes at it roamed over her body. The dress was definitely doing as the sales lady at the Grimmauld Commons promised. It was a muggle influenced style. Very tight and cut low up top to put her massive breasts on display and cut high on the bottom to do the same to her long shapely legs. It was red to match her dark red hair.

The open desire in his eyes and easy going smile broke her of her nervousness. “Hey Ruby” she said with a teasing tone. “Right on time, you must be eager”. She added. Rubeus was not one to hide his emotions and the way he looked at her told the story of how eager he actually was. It caused her heart to flutter. She was not overly hopeful about her chances and still a bit confused about why he had asked her out, but her feelings for him were not new and she wasn’t going to let him go without even trying.

His eyes met hers and he smiled and she knew that he knew how nervous she had been. She had not allowed herself to be that vulnerable around anyone, especially a man, in decades and her heart ached a little at how easily he was tearing her walls down. Part of her still screamed at her to stop and run from what was being offered but a part she had thought she had buried had awoken and would not let her run from her chance.

Everything about him screamed “man” to her. From his neatly trimmed beard to the leather duster that reached his ankles and the now infamous leather pants that he always wore. He removed his coat and hung it next to the pubs door. He closed and locked it before turning back to her. Rosmerta’s mind had not rebooted since he removed the long garment to display a white silk muggle-style dress shirt that hugged his body like a second skin.

Rubeus moved across the open room. He paused to kiss her on the cheek before he escorted her to the front of her bar and sat her in one of her own chairs. “I think I am going to serve you tonight” he said with a wink and she blushed at the double entendre before her mind finally started up again. She narrowed her eyes at him when he moved behind her bar and made himself comfortable in her domain. She felt herself become aroused at his boldness and crossed her bare legs, smiling at how her movement drew his attention.

She had been with many men over her years but very few had the strength of will to not be intimidated by her forceful nature and not one had been bold enough to ask her out on a date to her own bar and then take the bar over. Grasping on to her indignation like a lifeline she turned her fiercest glare toward the interloper.

He didn’t even flinch at her glare and that just made her squirm some more. She watched as he deftly pulled a glass out and started to make her a drink. She had no idea what he was making and assumed it was one of the new “cocktails” she had heard was being served at the nicer bars in Grimmauld Place. Whatever it was he was making precise measurements and also pulling some ingredients from his pockets.

She watched him move and marveled at how sexy “making a drink” could look. Her eyes kept lingering on his thick arms as they flexed slightly with his movements. When he was done, he presented her with a dark red concoction in an oddly shaped glass that looked like a funnel with a stem like a champagne glass. “It’s based on a muggle drink called a Manhattan, except I replaced the muggle whiskey with Firewhisky. The dark red color reminded me of your hair.” he said as he presented her with the finished product.

She sipped the drink and smiled in delight at the wonderful taste and then watched as he went back to work. Candles came out of his magically expanded pockets, then napkins and then utensils and finally a pair of covered plates. “I cooked this myself” he announced a he uncovered the plates and she saw a pair of delicious looking steaks.

Before long they were deep into one of their typical conversations as they ate. The meal was delicious and he made her two more of the cocktails. She was having a wonderful time. He could cook, he could make her laugh and he was even more handsome than he had been when she first met him. When they finished eating he gathered up everything and they vanished back into his pockets. Then he pulled out a slice of chocolate cake and two forks.

She was amazed that after all the years they had known each other that they were finally on a date with one another. He had already been back at Hogwarts when she purchased the pub and he had been one of her first costumers. He had been a regular of the previous pub owner. When you’re a 7 ft tall woman, your options for men can be limited so she had noticed the 10 ft tall half-giant immediately.

He was scruffy and obviously unhappy and she had been ready to write him off after he ordered his sixth glass of ale. But he had been a “good” drunk, if such things existed. He was never belligerent and even though she could tell that the drink made him more melancholy he was never weepy or blubbering. He also had a habit of always straightening himself up when she came by.

Like most of the men in the pub, he had almost instantly developed a crush on her. She knew it was a bit more due to their size similarity. She liked who he could be but realized he had more issues than she would be able to help with so they settled into easy friendship. She would flirt with him occasionally just to fluster him but before long she found herself liking him more than she should.

He was her “maybe in a different life” and then one day he disappeared. She found out that he had left Hogwarts and had found himself a girlfriend. She had not been willing to admit how much it had hurt but her closest friend, Justine, had called her out; “It really is your own fault.” She had finally admitted to herself that she missed him when the school year began and he walked back into her pub.

“You know, Ruby” she said quietly “That day you walked back into my pub, I was honestly speechless. You were so handsome. I liked the old you, but the ‘you’ that walked in was like the version I fantasized about when I would wish that both our lives could have been different.” She reached out to take his hand across the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t try harder. What Mytsi did for you, I should have tried.”

She had been a first year when Hagrid had been expelled. That was something she had only admitted to recently, not wanting to bring up the worse time of his life. Now she regretted not trying to help him deal with his demons. A tear escaped one of her eyes and he reached up and brushed it away before leaning across the table and kissing her. Large lips and a powerful bearing made it one of the best kisses of Rosmerta’s life.

He pulled back and took his fork and speared the last piece of the cake and held it up to her. “No worries, Rosy, we’re here now. Here, a bit of chocolate will make you feel better.” She bit the delicious cake off of the fork and sighed. The cake did make her feel better. Not as good as the kiss though and that was what she wanted more of.

When he returned to the school, he had started to visit her pub once or twice a week after leaving the castle in the evening. She still marveled at the remade Rubeus Hagrid. Then he started to openly flirt with her. Twice or three times a week for the entire school year he would sit at her bar and tell her all about what was happening in his life. The discovery of his brother, his commitment to Harry Potter and then the House of Potter when he became a retainer over the Yule holiday. Everything.

Everything including Amelia Bones and Mytsi the Vampiress. Polyamorous relationships were becoming a trend in magical Britain and her growing crush caused her to consider it deeply but she convinced herself that she had failed to help him the way the two women had and didn’t really deserve the new Rubeus if she hadn’t been able to help the old one. She also wasn’t sure she could compete with the Minister of Magic and the most powerful vampire in the world.

That didn’t stop him from flirting unapologetically with her nor did it stop her from flirting back. She had liked to think that she was responsible for revving him up for the other two women more than once and had sadly accepted that. She thought karma was giving her a taste of her own medicine for all the times she had flirted with guys that had wanted her but could never have her.

Then he had asked her for date. He hadn’t asked to take her to dinner, or to see her, he was too straight forward for that. “Will you go on a date with me?” The question had floored her. She had said yes and then regretted it. The whole thing confused her. He had been as clear as crystal and she still found a way to feel confused about his intentions.

She had not seen him again till he arrived for their date and now it was two hours later and she had been on a date with a man that already had a girlfriend. Two, in fact. And she had a wonderful time. And her lips still tingled from where he kissed her and her knickers were soaked. And she wanted more. She wanted him.

“So where are Amelia and Karli?” she asked. She had met the two women a few times. They were very nice and seemed to encourage his flirting with her. Mytsi especially, who was the smallest of all of them but seemed to have a personality the size of a full blooded giant. The small woman always gave her looks that both worried her and turned her on. She had figured it had something to do with vampires.

She raised her third Manhattan to her lips when he said, “They’re waiting at home. They know I want you and they know you want me. And they’re nervous that you won’t want them too.” She choked on her drink at his words. She put down her drink with a shaky hand. She, of course, knew where all of this was heading but she had never really faced the full reality of what she was doing.

When she finally was able to gather her composure, she started to laugh. It took her five minutes to stop her chuckling before she looked at Hagrid who looked a bit dejected. She reached out and took his large hand into hers. “No. I do. I do want you and I want to be yours. It’s just that for all my confidence and all the men I have wrapped around my fingers, it never occurred to me what it would mean to join your little harem.” She said while shaking her head. “I’m supposed to be the big bad seductress.”

She looked into Rubeus’ eyes and saw them sparkle a bit. “Your confidence is what made me want you, and believe me, you and that dress are very bad and I am properly seduced.” He said in his resonating baritone. Deciding he was right, Rosmerta leaned over the bar and kissed him. The second kiss was as amazing as the first and grew even better when his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her over the bar. Then he was between her legs.

Rosmerta was learning something that only a few women got to learn. Kissing a half-giant was a wonderfully erotic experience. She felt engulfed by his masculinity and she wanted more. It took a lot but she was able to pull away from the kiss. She couldn’t make herself stop wrapping her legs around him though and when he tried to pull away she grabbed his shirt.

“One day, soon, you will fuck me on this bar. You could probably do it right now, because I do not have the will or desire to say no, but we should really go see your other girlfriends. I am pretty sure I’m going to have no problem wanting the sexy vampire and smoking hot Minister of Magic.” Rubeus eyes turned smoldering and she shivered in promised pleasure, especially when his eyes roamed down between her spread legs and he hummed at her very wet panties.

“Come on” they’re waiting for us.

\---

Before Rubeus and Rosmerta moved from their position, Rubeus dipped his hand between her spread thighs and ran his thick thumb over his newest lover’s soaking, red panties. His thumb grazed her long thick clit and the woman tightened her grip on his silk shirt and moaned. “I won’t say no, Ruby, baby. You can do whatever you want to me but please decide. I need you.”

He was very tempted. Her voice was husky and reminded him of a deeper version of Mytsi’s. His lips crashed back together with Rose’s and he pressed his thumb harder against her pussy. He could actually feel her pussy lips swell beneath the material of her satin panties and felt her clit grow. He desperately wanted to see it because it felt bigger than he would have imagined, but he was in a domineering mood and wanted to return all the teasing the woman had done to him over the years.

He let her rock her hips and rub her cunt against his thumb a few times before he pulled away from her in a sudden movement. Pulling out of the grip of her hands and legs and taking a big step back. He brought his damp thumb to his nose and took a deliberate sniff before sucking it in his mouth. He smiled when he saw her nose flare in reaction to him.

“Come on” he said a second time and left her sitting on the bar top with her legs spread and her panties so wet that they were ruined. She growled in horniness and frustration at what he had done but jumped down form the bar and followed, leaving an actual small puddle of her pussy juice on the bar top.

Rubeus was only barely hanging on to his self-control. When he had stepped back he had been able to see what his thumb had been feeling because her clit was pressing into the material of her panties. It was huge and he wanted to suck on it. Her nipples were also hard and it looked like those were extra-long as well. And he could smell her arousal like a shroud wrapping itself around him.

Rose got to his side outside the door of her pub and only had enough time to lock it before she was grabbed and side along apparated to the Dragon’s nest. They arrived in the foyer of the Hagrid home with a near silent pop. As soon as they were stable. Rose turned and pulled Rubeus into a passionate kiss. His hands lowered to her ass and she moaned deeply into his big lipped kiss.

The hem of her dress was still sitting at her waist and he was able to paw her round ass. Something that she loved. She had fucked a lot of men in her 63 years of life but had only been with a few part giants or trolls and even less of them had big enough hands to take hold of her ass as completely as her Ruby was doing. She loved ass play and shivered when he pulled her ass cheeks apart and let her panties slip up against her crinkled asshole.

When one of the fingers gripping her ass brushed against her covered rear entrance, her voice sounded a bit desperate when she pulled away from the kiss and pleaded, “Please”. They were both breathing hard and he teased, “I think I am not the only eager one.” She looked up into his eyes and held them. “I am falling for you hard, Ruby. Really hard and I want this, I want you very bad.” She said.

He pulled her into a hug and she lay her head against his chest and breathed him in. She raised her hand and started to caress the bulge in his pants. Oh yes, she really wanted it. Rubeus cock lengthened some more along with her caresses and began the strain against the front of his pants. He spun her around so that her back was against him and walked her further into his home.

Undeterred Rose reached back and continued to rub against the 17 inch long cock that had grown down his pant leg. Her panties were already wet but she could smell that she had flooded them again. She figured he could too because his hand lowered down her front and bolded slipped beneath the waist band of her panties and cupped her pussy. She heard him growl and then heard and felt the ripping at the same time as her panties were ripped from her body.

Her hand instinctively gripped at his cock and wrapped around it through his pants. She could feel the heat from it through the material. His heavy arm was over her shoulder and pining her body to him while his hand and finger was now free to move against her core. “Yes” she hissed when two fat fingers started to grind gentle back and forth with her protruding clit trapped between them.

He was carrying her more than she was walking at that point and she hadn’t noticed but he had led her right to his bedroom. When they entered, the first thing she noticed was the massive bed. For a large woman, it was a dream piece of furniture, the type of bed she had always wanted to own. The second thing she noticed was the two naked women in the middle of it. A larger woman with her head between a smaller woman’s legs.

Mytsi had her back against the large wooden head board and her legs were spread. On her knees, in between them was Amelia Bones and Rose could hear the slurping as the minister of magic sucked on the female vampiress’ pussy. Amelia was up on her knees; her legs were spread, and she was sliding two of her own fingers in and out of her wet channel.  Of which Rose had a clear view as the Minister’s round ass and dripping, stuffed pussy was pointed right at her.

Rose exploded. Mysti’s sexy body, Amelia’s sexy bare pussy wrapped around her fingers and of course, Rubeus, whose finger was still grinding her clit. She moaned in orgasm and her whole body shook in Rubeus’ arms. The sound drew the two women’s attention. Mytsi and Amelia’s face both lifted to look at the new additions to the bedroom.

Then Amelia moved up Mytsi’s body and kissed her lips before rolling over to sit next to her on the bed. Rose’s arousal had not died with her orgasm and instead had only flared as the inside of her pussy demanded satisfaction from the monster cock that her hand was still gripping. The smoldering desire only got hotter watching the two women on the bed settle next to each other, with their legs spread to show off their swollen cunts.

Each woman reached over to other’s pussy and started to draw little circles on it, then Mytsi said, “What took you so long Rue. We got bored waiting and had to take care of each other.” The entire time she spoke both her and Amelia’s eyes were fixed on Rose’s exposed pussy and the huge clit he had between his fingers.

“Hey Rosy, Our Rue convinced you to cum and join?” Amelia added. She could only nod because of how on edge Rubeus was keeping her with his fingers. She did manage to stutter out “Ruby’s very convincing”. Then a wand materialized in Mytsi’s hand and with a wave Rose was completely naked as her dress was banished from her body.

“Ooh, Ruby, I like it.” Amelia said as she repositioned and started to crawl to the end of the bed were Rose and Rubeus stood. Rose was a gorgeous woman and Amelia finally appreciated why so many men, and women, were entranced by her own large size. Rose was bigger than Amelia’s 6’5” at 7’, but like her the pub owner was perfectly proportioned for her size. That meant that she had massive I-cup breasts that mirrored her 52 inch hips. 63-34-52. She was a lot of woman and Amelia wanted all of her.

The Amelia’s eyes zeroed in on “Ruby’s” fingers and more importantly, the inch and a half long clit that he was grinding between them. She kneeled at the foot of the bed and was able to look the taller women in the eye, “Can I kiss you, sweetheart” she asked breathily and the woman nodded. And Amelia closed the distance pressing her soft lips against Rose’s.

Rose had never kissed another woman. She knew when she decided that she was willing to be part of Ruby’s harem that she probably would, but the real thing was different than she had expected. She knew it would feel good but she was surprised at how good it felt to have another woman’s naked body pressed against her own. She had spent a life time loving the feel of a man’s muscled body pressed into her and now she knew that the soft curves of a woman was just as nice.

The kiss ended and Amelia pulled Rose out of Rubeus’ arms and unto the bed. Mytsi met them in the middle and Rose found herself kissing a second woman. The relatively tiny woman was not delicate and Rose was surprised at how strong she was. She should not have been as the woman was a vampire but it was odd to have her body flipped over, mid kiss.

Her thoughts were cut off when a soft mouth surrounded her clit. She looked and saw that it was Amelia. The blonde sucked hard and Rose head fell back against the bed. She opened her eyes when she felt a shadow pass over her and saw Mytsi bare pussy hanging over her mouth. The pleasure from Amelia was enough to chase away any doubt and she wrapped her mouth around the tiny pussy and pushed her tongue as far as it would go.

Amelia didn’t know that she loved giant clits but, apparently, she did. The minute Rose was settled on her back she had jumped at it and sucked it into her mouth. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen and she moaned at the feeling of it on her tongue and the taste of Rose’s pussy that had been coating it all night.

Two thirds of it was covered by a hood and Amelia’s tongue explored under and around that too. She drifted to the woman’s pussy every time she ran out of her tasty fluids to gather more and then back to the clit that she was sucking like a tiny cock. She was completely enraptured in what she was doing when she heard Mytsi scream “Oh my god.” She looked up to see a wide eyed faux-vampiress. “Her tongue is longer than Rue’s” she said breathlessly. Amelia nodded and went back to her new toy.

When Rubeus had indicated that he wanted to pursue Rosmerta, Amelia had done a check on her. Nothing overly invasive but they knew that shew was 1/4th Troll and that she had gotten her magical education at Hogwarts. What they didn’t know but were learning was that troll tongues and clits came extra-long and she had inherited both.

“Come on ladies, let me welcome our new girl right.” The deep voice caused the three women’s heads to turn toward Rubeus. They had not forgotten about him, they had just expected him to join on his own. Rose groaned when she took him in. He was naked now and his cock was fully hard. Her pussy flooded again and Amelia who mouth was still at her pussy licked it up with happy slurps.

Even with Rubeus’ massive hand stroking it, his cock was frighteningly large. Even her troll genes did not make her ready for such a huge cock. The average troll was only slightly taller than Rubeus but the average size of the cock of a pure blooded troll was only 9 inches. She had fucked a guy with a 14 inch cock before but it was nowhere close to as thick as Rubeus’s 3” diameter.

Rose’s pussy wanted that cock and was flooding itself in preparation for the attempt. But she wanted to try it in a different hole first. She got up from the bed and crawled toward him. Amelia and Mytsi knelt to either side of her and rubbed their pussies in excitement that Rubeus had found himself another girlfriend to fuck.

Rosemerta took hold of the largest cock she had ever seen in real life. It was heavy and almost hot and pulsing with veins up and down its length. It took both her hands at full extension to surround it and she moaned as she stroked her hand down its length. She inched forward and licked the tip shivering at the potent taste of his precum.

She stretched her mouth around the head and almost came from the unfamiliar strain. She decided she could suck his cock forever but wanted it to stretch her pussy open. She pulled off his cock and looked him in the eye. “Ruin me for any other man” she purred. Then she laid back and spread her legs open exposing her soaking cunt to him.

Rubeus hands shot and grabbed Rose’s ankles and pulled her till her pussy was right at the edge of the bed with his cock resting on her. Rose’s mind shorted and her breathing quickened even more. “It’s so hot and heavy.” She whimpered and even though she wasn’t talking to them directly and was instead lost in a lustful haze, both Amelia and Mytsi pushed additional fingers into their wet cunts and nodded vigorously in agreement.

Rose reached out with her hand and grabbed holds of the hard cock. Rubeus started to moving his hip back and forth, sliding his cock across her huge clit and between both her hands. She made a low primal sound in the back of her throat and Rubeus knew that the time for teasing was over. He braced his hands against her thighs and slid his cock out of her hands and then placed the head against her wet opening.

He pushed forward slowly and paused when her whole body jumped when the crown of his cock pushed past her tight opening. Rose’s hands moved to her abdomen where his cock had entered her and she just said “yes”. Her “yes” turned to a hiss and then a moan when Rubeus kept pushing deeper and deeper into her pussy.

Like Amelia the first time he fucked her, Rubeus could not get his entire length into Rose, He bottomed out with a little over two inches to go and smiled when Rose exploded in climax from his cock rubbing against her cervix. He released her thighs and leaned forward and kissed her.

Rose was tired. Rubeus had only completed one stroke and she felt like she was running a marathon with her thighs and pussy. The difference being that she had never felt so much pleasure running. Then Rubeus let go of her thighs, leaned forward and kissed her and she responded by wrapping her hands and feet around him. It was smart because he started to move and pump his cock into her adjusted pussy.

She closed her eyes as the pleasure started to spark like lighting through her body. His lips left her and sucked on her neck. Then she felt his hands mauling her huge tits again. The entire time his monster cock kept drilling her to the bed. His tempo sped up and she heard herself scream before she felt the rawness of her throat. Darkness started to creep into her vision and the last thing she saw before she was driven to unconsciousness by another powerful orgasm was Mytsi’s smiling face.

\---

**…Outside the Main Gate, Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Most people in magical Britain knew the Improper Use of Magic Office because it was the one that issued warnings when the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery (DRRUS) law is violated. Because of this many pro muggle and muggleborn rights advocates believe the entire office was created to target muggleborns since the law can only be enforced in non-magical environments. Even before the explosion of Potter wards, the Improper Use of Magic (IUM) Office could not track underage magic use in magical homes or other magically dense areas.

The truth was that the Office was created to protect muggles and that of all the offices within the Ministry of Magic, it did the most to keep muggles and muggleborns safe as well as prosecute magicals when they stepped out of bounds. Regulating the DRRUS was a minor function of the office and most of its cases dealt with magical citizens using magic on muggles. Rape being the most common crime committed using anything from Confundus charms to love potions to, on rare occasions, the Imperius curse.

The DRRUS was, however, the reason that the Chief of the IUM office had the power to unilaterally issue warrants without need of approval from the Director of the DMLE. While the DRRUS seemed to target muggleborns, the vast majority of the cases that the office handled were attacks on muggles by magical children. Pureblood children who had either just gotten their wand or had just learned a new piece of magic would sneak into the muggle world and “prank” people.

The Chief was given the authority to warn and then subpoena underage magicals to a “hearing” in an attempt to both discourage them and avoid having children charged under the more severe “muggle baiting” laws. Almost every pureblooded magical noble had been called to a DRRUS hearing at one point or another though most had been smart enough not to execute their “prank” directly against a muggle or in a muggle populated area.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood outside the gate of Potter Castle alone. He was fairly sure he would survive the confrontation he was about to have, and was pretty sure that the cabal that made up the various family, friends and allies of the last Potter would not declare a blood feud against his family for what he was about to do.

But pretty sure was not absolutely sure and that was why he was standing there alone. He was the Head Auror and when the warrant had been issued for Justine Chambers de Potter, he had refused to allow any of the people that reported to him to be used in what was clearly a political pissing contest. But the warrant was completely legal and Albus “bloody” Dumbledore had presented not only the warrant but the Chief of the IUM.

So after rejecting the offers of almost the entire Auror force present to join him, he apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole and walked up to the gate of Potter Castle with the intention of arresting the concubine of probably the most powerful, magically and politically, wizard that Britain had known since the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Burying his trepidation in the deepest part of himself and calling upon all the pride and ego he had he stepped up to the gate. One of the stone Griffons, that top the gate posts, turned its head toward the man. After a moment, the head returned to facing forward. A moment later there was a crack and a young, red-haired man appeared. He was dressed in dueling robes cut and colored to look like a muggle waistcoat with tails.

“Good day, Auror Scrimgeour. How may the House of Potter be of service to you today?” the person said. The Head Auror was caught a bit flatfooted, having expected a house elf. He quickly recovered and said officially. “I have a warrant, signed by the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic office, for the arrest of Justine Chambers de Potter. Please send her out.”

The Auror paused at the end of his statement and looked pointedly at the person before him. Percy answered the unasked question, “I am Percival Weasley-Prewett, the majordomo for Potter Castle, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me.” When he finished speaking, the gate opened without a sound. Percy spun and began walking. The head Auror took a tug at his uniform, before following the man.

Rufus was a bit surprised when he entered the castle. He expected the large size and the opulence but not the hominess. He had been an investigator for almost 30 years and he could tell that despite the fact that he had entered the castle of a ridiculously wealthy and powerful noble, the home was full of family and comfort. He did not know how Ms. Chambers de Potter came to be the guardian or concubine of Harry Potter but the home he was walking through was one that met with his approval.

He arrived at an office and was let in by Percival. The majordomo did not stay after delivering him and vanished back down the hallway. The office was exactly what he would expect for the Lord of a castle. Dark woods and bookshelves filled with ancient tomes. Standing next to the large wooden desk was the woman he came to arrest. Waiting with her was Harry Potter, their girlfriends, Osirus Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin-Marauder and Arthur Weasley. Remembering the article, Rufus had to admit that the Dumbledores had set themselves against a rather formidable enemy.

He took a breath, hoping that the group would understand he was only doing his job. Before he could speak, Osirus spoke first. “Welcome, Auror Scrimgeour. I am a little surprised to see someone of your rank here just to issue a summons.” Everyone in the room chuckled but Osirus continued on. “But, I suppose with the big political wands drawn, it was only prudent.” When the man finished speaking all Rufus could feel was a combination of satisfaction and dread.

Rufus knew that Osirus had been deliberate in his words. “Issue a summons” was not what Rufus was there to do. He had a warrant to arrest Justine Chambers de Potter. The IUM office had never in its history issued a warrant for arrest for a violation of the DRRUS and although it technically had the power due to the DRRUS, the office had never had a warrant served that had not been signed by the Director of the DMLE. The power to issue warrants had only been used to issue summons to kids when they became too careless in their magic use.

It did not miss the notice of the experienced law enforcement officer that no one was surprised by his presence and that the expectation of a summons suggested that they knew which office Dumbledore had found success with. Rufus decided to fall back on his duty. “I’m sorry Lord Vector, but I am not delivering a summons, I am here to arrest Ms. Chambers de Potter.”

The next 20 minutes was nothing more than a stage play. Rufus was once again glad he had saved his people from having to go through it as he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t have cracked. First the doors to the office had burst open and in had walked Andromeda Tonks. She presented herself to Rufus as Justine’s barrister and asked to see the warrant. A few pointed questions later and the Andromeda nodded that the warrant was valid.

Then each of the women that made up Harry Potter’s harem approached Justine and gave her a passionate kiss. No one in the room seemed affected by the kisses, while Rufus fought to maintain control of himself and his body. I even more passionate kiss with Harry Potter followed and finally the woman presented herself to be arrested. Rufus noticed that every eye was on him as he put a pair of magic suppressing cuffs on the pretty woman.

That was when he noticed that he was far more nervous than she was. In fact, she seemed completely calm and unafraid. His hackles raised. Something was going on that he didn’t know about. Whatever it was, the Potters seemed very confident that they had the upper hand. Rufus was especially careful handling the woman. Then he asked permission to use a portkey to leave, which was denied due to the wards. The entire group walked with him and his prisoner back to the gates of Potter castle.

He was unsurprised to see a few reporters. Unwilling to participate in a dog and pony show, he portkeyed away with his prisoner as soon as he got past the gate. He would later be grateful to the Potters that they had made it very clear, in the press conference they held, that he had been absolutely respectful in his dealing with the situation and that no one in the Potter group or their friends or allies blamed him for the machinations of Albus Dumbledore.

**…Riddle Mansion, Little Hangleton**

Lord Voldemort was in a towering rage. Since he was currently possessing another baby, it was quite a disturbing thing to witness. Still, Peter Pettigrew would prefer to be witnessing it instead of desperately trying to regain his ability to breathe. He was currently being suffocated by the monstrous snake that was wrapped around his body.

The snake was a new addition to their small group and Peter had been on edge since its arrival. His Animagus form was a rat after all. What was worse was that the dark Lord had ordered him to only exit or enter their new base of operations in his rat form and would laugh at him having to avoid being eaten by the snake every time.

Hearing baby Voldemort laugh was the most terrifying sound the traitor had ever heard and yet he also missed that sound because it was still much less terrifying that the bellows of rage the monster was currently making. He knew he was no match for the man but Peter promised himself that he would get revenge on Augustus Rookwood, in this world or the next, for leaving him to face the current situation.

Both Peter and Augustus had separately decided to give the Dark Lord an edited version of the events since his defeat at the hand of baby Harry Potter. That had been a prudent thing for most of the things discussed as Lord Voldemort did not care witch of his Death Eaters had claimed to be under the Imperius and which had boldly gone to Azkaban. They were all tools to him anyway.

Voldemort did not even care that much about the events after Harry Potter’s return to the wizarding world. He had thought he had gotten the important bits. Potter reclaiming his family legacy, opening the house, learning the Potter Rune scheme and freeing his godfather. The changes in the wizarding world did not bare deeper thought either as he would burn it all away eventually.

But then he had seen that a new paper, the Wizarding Daily had written an article about finding the ritual site of a long dead Dark Lord and had mentioned him in the article. The problem was that he was mentioned as “Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort”. Calling it a problem was an understatement since, to Peter Pettigrew, it was about to cost him his life.

Peter was losing consciousness when he heard hissing and the snake shifted position. Peter fell to the ground as the snake unwound from his chest. His joy at being able to breath died when the part of the snake that was around his legs constricted suddenly and fractured both his legs in multiple places. That was the beginning of four hours of torture for the pathetic traitor.

Having the snake allowed the Dark Lord to not have to use his magic more than the body he possessed could manage. Peter learned the hard way that the Dark Lord could have been an accomplished healer as he was healed after each new brutalization by the snake.

Broken legs because the world new he was Tom Riddle, Poison because Harry Potter had become a magical dragon Animagus. And a shredded intestine, from the inside, because he had learned wandless magic. By the end Peter Pettigrew was begging for the mercy of death, but mercy was not something Lord Voldemort had. So instead Peter had to endure the torture and then another 12 hours of his body knitting itself back together after Voldemort’s skilled healing.


	2. The Ballad of Theodore Nott

**…Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Marietta Edgecombe and her friends were oddities in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn’t due to their year and a half long social exile, though that was probably the cause of their strange case. The oddity was that the young women were all still virgins and were the only girls above second year that could still claim that fact to be true. If they lived in the muggle world, that would probably have added to their value as perspective wives and consorts, but in the wizarding world virginities carried very little value.

Except one.

Virgin girls could be very useful in certain dark blood magic rituals. Fortunately for most young witches (all girls, actually), rituals that used a “virgin sacrifice” as an “ingredient” required that the virginity be freely given, without ill intent. No one new why the rituals did not work with rape and no dark practitioner had ever been able to overcome the limitation. Because of that, virgin rituals had little appeal to dark magic users and was generally not used by the light sided magicals because of its dark nature.

However, Theodore Nott was on a mission to elevate the strength and power of the House of Nott to match the prestige of its name. And he was willing and eager to attempt anything to achieve that. He also refused to be limited by notions of light and dark. So when Marietta had told him that she was a virgin in hopes that he be gentle with her, she was surprised to see a fire light behind his eyes. It had frightened her a little but she had become so convinced of her love for him and his for her that she had also found herself aroused by his intensity.

**…Flashback**

Marietta Edgecombe was a member of the Noble House of Edgecombe. Her grandfather, Magnus, was the current Lord and her mother’s older brother, Uncle Maxwell, was next in line for the title. In addition to her marriage contract, he knew that her family was in talks with the House of Nott to become a Vassal House. The wonderful changes that come to her life since the Yule break had made the entire previous year completely worth it in her mind.

“It is worth it” she said to herself for the umpteenth time. The fiasco with Luna had been humiliating and she was trying to convince herself that the current situation was not any worse. The night after the final contract had been signed she had gone to Theo expecting him to finally take her. Sex had become common place at Hogwarts and she desperately wanted to experience it.

But she had been a social outcast and wasn’t common enough to throw herself at any boy. So when she found herself straddling Theo’s lap and his hands sending tingles through her whole body, she had found the wherewithal to tell him that she was a virgin. She had just wanted him to be gentle with her. Instead she now found herself meeting his mother for the first time and the discussion was about how to gain the most from the first time he fucked her. And her grandfather was there too.

They were in a reserved room at the Leaky Cauldron. The meeting of Theo’s circle of advisors included his mother, Brittany Nott, his uncle Simon, Magnus and Maxwell Edgecombe, his best friends, Blaise and Millicent and the group of girls that they had recently claimed as their own. All of her friends were virgins as well which helped but she was sitting next to Theo who kept his hand high on her thigh and under her school uniform skirt. She tried to stay focused on the conversation but every time she noticed Theo’s mum’s eyes look at his hand she would blush.

Even so, Marietta loved the attention. She had grown up believing that she was beautiful but after being ignored for so long she had started to become insecure. She was average height at 5’2” with average B cup breasts. She had long, straight black hair and her face was delicate and slightly pale. Theo’s open and public admiration of her had been a balm for her self-esteem. She knew that he was the same with Mandy and Sarah and she could see the stress lines leaving them as well.

Focusing on the meeting, she learned that Theo had already directed his family to explore using Re’em blood to increase his strength. She knew that Re’em blood provided a temporary increase to strength and stamina and was fascinated by the effort to make the change permanent. Theo wanted to expand the project to see if including a “virgin sacrifice” could achieve that.

“All three of our virginities, could incorporate a power of three element.” She found herself offering. All eyes turned to her including Lady Nott’s. Marietta drew strength from the hand on her thigh that had just squeezed her in support and met the woman’s eyes without flinching. Only to receive a slight nod and smirk.

The discussion went on from there and all four Ravenclaws present squealed in joy when Lady Nott insisted that they be central to the research and development effort. Theo then offered up access to the Nott family library and Marietta, once again, told herself, “it was worth it.”

Before they separated, Brittany pulled Marietta, Mandy, Sarah and Pansy to the side. “Girls, I hope you know that there are other ways to keep my son happy besides the one hole between your legs. You are all intelligent and I raised him to respect intelligence. And you have other holes.” She turned from the blushing Ravenclaws to look at Pansy. “And Pansy dear. Be kind. For the next little while you will be able to give and get more from my son. Don’t let it make you selfish.” All the girls nodded.

**…End Flashback**

What followed was a magical five months for any Ravenclaw in love. Lots of research and sexual discovery. Both Pansy and Millie, as she was called, were very smart girls but had nothing on the four Ravenclaws. The two girls did gossip about how horny the project made their sister-lovers and would laugh at the efforts they went through to keep everyone’s virginity intact. That was especially difficult in the beginning before a specific ritual was chosen and all virginities had to be maintained, despite Lady Nott’s comment.

Shortly after the meeting Simon Nott recruited the House of Sharp. The Sharps were a politically neutral house that held a barony and had a seat in the lower house of the Wizengamot. They had been on Simon Nott’s Vassal short list from the beginning, but their family specialty moved up the timetable. The Sharp’s were to arithmancy what the Jiggers were to potions. But because arithmancy was a theoretical discipline, the family was well known but not wealthy and had been passed over for elevation a few times due to the lack of perceived power their specialty offered.

After being “read in” the Sharps had committed both to Vassalage and to the project. No one knew exactly what the Potter group and the Longbottom group had done but it was clear that they had been consolidating power with their families and the families of their allies. The Sharps wanted to be part of that power and the Nott’s offer had been a dream realized for the entire clan. So, one weekend Theo had left the castle to go to Hogsmeade and snuck back home to conduct the Vassal Oath ceremony. The House of Zambini and the House of Edgecombe were sworn as well.

By the end of the first month they had narrowed their attention to a specific ritual and developed a hypothesis about ways to make it better. The remaining months in the school year had been spent testing, refining and modifying the ritual. Their intent was truly ambitious. They wanted to combine the newly discovered enhancement and stability properties of dragon’s blood when mixed with other bloods with an enhancement ritual that was powered by a virgin sacrifice ritual.

Despite the limited opportunity for abuse, blood rituals based on virginity were classified as extremely dark and even the most progressive of modern magicals would still categorize it that way. And not because of the use of blood. The ritual they had chosen to use and were experimenting with was uncomfortably close to power stealing. The oldest text they had found about it even blamed its use for the very first squib.

The ritual was called the Lux Infantem and it used the magical potential of the child that was not conceived during sex. The magic of the ritual “tricked” the magics of the “mother” and ‘father” to contribute their magic to the core of an offspring that doesn’t exist. The symbolic purity of the woman’s virginal blood held that potential, which was extracted and mixed with the breast milk of the drinker’s mother.

Drinking the potion, while still in the ritual circle, caused the unconnected magical potential in the blood and milk to merge with the magical core of the drinker. The ritual could only be done by a wizard and a virgin witch. If the woman went on to have her next child with any man other than the man who claimed her virginity through the ritual or the man who drank the potion, then it was believed that the child would be born a squib.

The four Ravenclaw girls desperately wanted to succeed at the project. All four of them had found themselves in the type of relationship they had wanted when they first tried to attack Luna. Marietta, Mandy and Sarah considered Theo their savior and he was surprisingly, very loving to them, especially in private, and publicly made it clear to everyone that they were his and under his protection.

**…Flashback**

Sarah Fawcett was a follower. Her family could trace itself back for generations and met all the criteria for being considered “ancient” except that they had no nobility. Like her, they had been followers. She was not bothered by such a description and was happy to attach herself to someone and be a follower. She had attached herself to Marietta Edgecombe.

She had not thought it was a good idea to attack Luna, but she had simply followed her leader. It had led to a difficult time for them but, in truth, she had not lost much personally. Her best friend was still her best friend and she had been able to grow closer to Mandy and Su in their isolation. Then her life choices had been rewarded.

Theo was exactly what she needed in her life. When he had first approached Marietta and them, Sarah had thought that she would just be an extra. She was tall, 5’4”, and slim, 116 lbs, with nicely formed C cup breasts. And she had the type of accepting nature that most men would love. But despite her absolute confidence in her physical attractiveness, she had never thought Theo Nott would take an actual interest in her. But he had.

Marietta got the grand public displays that she craved, but Theo always made sure to give Sara what she needed as well. She got the gifts and the soft kisses like all of them, but she really fell in love with him because he gave her directions. He didn’t order her around like he did Pansy, even though he could have, instead he told her what he wanted her to do and stopped her from doing things simply because she thought he would want her to.

He protected her from her own compulsion to do as she was told because he knew that it wasn’t what she really wanted. Finding someone who was able to discern her real desires and address them and not take advantage of her personality was a dream come true for someone like her. He stopped other people from taking advantage of her nature too and even talked to Marietta about it. The younger girl had apologized to her for not being more careful with the loyalty Sarah had given her.

She was a commoner. So she had expected Theo to offer her an Inamorata Concubine contract. The “return to the old ways” had brought such terms back into the public consciousness. A noble had a few options when it came to the women he was sleeping with. And in turn the women had a clear understanding of what they would get for accepting.

He could marry them and make them his wife which would grant them a title, Lady of House. He could marry them and not grant them a title, but they would still carry his family name and their children would be in the line of succession. In that case they would be considered a consort. Marriage that offered the family name but no access to the line of succession was called a Mistress and was an option for Noblewoman or commoner.

Mistress was also the highest rank for the non-married concubines. A concubine mistress was a noble woman who would start a branch family. A commoner that was a concubine and would start a branch family was called a Courtesan. Below that was an Inamorata. An Inomarata was a concubine who kept her own family name and passed that to her children.

The lowest level was a Cocotte. It was what Narcissa had been reduced to. A cocotte had no family name and was magically incapable of having children. One of the very first muggle baiting laws had been to outlaw the practice of tricking muggle and muggleborn women into signing cocotte contracts.

Sarah was surprised that instead of being offered an Inamorata contract, she was instead offered a mistress contract. He wanted her to carry his name. To be an official wife alongside Marietta and Mandy. Her family had been stunned when it was presented to them and she had just cried in his arms as he held her.

**…End Flashback**

Sue Li had found a similar happiness with Blaise Zambini. She had practically been ordered to be with the, quietly confident, Slytherin and he had won her over almost instantly. Like her, he was mistaken for shy when he was just contemplative. Both he and his girlfriend had impressed the Chinese beauty with their intelligence.

Her belief that they could have been Ravenclaws had cemented her acceptance of their relationship. She had sat with a quiet smile on her face when her father signed the marriage contract. She had chosen to be a married mistress. Her children would not be in the line of succession but they would carry a powerfully influential name.

All the girls had found happiness with their matches and fortunately for all of their desire to show their love and appreciation to their boyfriends, the Lux Infantem ritual required vaginal penetration by a penis to meet the “loss of virginity” standard, since it was the only act that could create life. Mandy had lept at the opportunity that provided, desperate to join Pansy, who was ineligible for the ritual, in the fun.

Mandy Brocklehurst was the nurturer of her group of friends. Her instinct had only grown in their exile as she took on the responsibility of making sure that none of them became too depressed at their experience at Hogwarts. With the cloud lifted she had shown the world a bubbly side to her personality that had been in hiding.

When the time had come for her family and Theo’s to discuss the nature of the contract she would have, she had been more confident than Sarah. Her family was technically noble but they had not done anything with it for over four generations. The current Baron, Lord Robert Brocklehurst was her Grandfather’s cousin. Because of this she wondered if she would be offered a Courtesan concubine contract or a Mistress concubine one.

It had taken a few repetitions by Jeanette to explain that Theo wanted her to be a consort. She had instantly asked about Sarah, concerned about what her friend was to be. Jeanette had smiled at her and told her that due to Sarah’s lack of nobility, Theo had been forced to make her a Mistress instead of a wife. Theo who had been quiet for the entire time chuckled and Mandy lept over the desk to hug and kiss him, leaving the “adults” to finalize the paperwork.

The inability to lose her virginity to Theo as she desperately wanted caused Mandy to apply her Ravenclaw nature to becoming an expert at pleasuring him in other ways. That built a friendly rivalry between her and Pansy. The two would use their mouths on each other and then on Marietta and Sarah before double teaming a fully aroused Theo, Mandy with her mouth and Pansy with the rest of her body. She had given him her final hole as well but, in their excitement, they had come too close to ruining everything causing her to only be allowed to use her mouth to pleasure her man.

The group at Hogwarts had led the research and development part of the project with the House of Sharp applying their extensive knowledge to arithmantically prove and refine the plans they developed. It had taken the rest of the term but it had all payed off and a truly magnificent combination ritual had been created. And the time had come to execute it.

**…Ritual Chamber, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

The ritual itself had no overly complex parts as the complexity was hidden in the many scrolls full of arithmancy and potions calculations. The ritual Theo would conduct started with his three girls sharing his “essence”. A small druidic mark on each of them that was popular in the pre-roman era would link the three of them as one virginal sacrifice. Three being a very magically powerful number. Using the power of three in a ritual enhanced the final result and also added to the element of luck that existed in all endeavors.

With them linked he would take each of them in turn while they held hands. When he entered them for the first time the magic of the ritual would siphon away the blood from being penetrated for the first time. Each girl still had their hymen, so they didn’t have to magically regrow them for the ritual. The hymen was obviously necessary but did not have to be original as it, and the virginal blood, were representative ingredients.

He would pump his family magic into the silver chalice containing the combined virginal blood of the three girls as a replacement for the breast milk of his mother. The potion researchers had discovered that his own semen would have been a more powerful catalyst than the milk, and his father’s semen even more powerful than that.

But the arithmancers had been the ones to discover that flooding the chalice with his family magic would be the most potent. It had been the most important breakthrough in the ritual modification because the dragon blood’s enhancement and stabilization properties would not work if it was mixed with anything but blood.

Theo would then add the blood from a Welch Green Dragon, then the blood from a Re’em, and finally the blood of the 1000 year old Basilisk Harry Potter had defeated. The basilisk blood had been the most expensive ingredient and the one with the most limited availability. Everything about its addition to ritual had been determined arithmantically alone. And the excitement caused by the resulting calculations caused the House of Nott to pay a ridiculous amount for it.

The dragon’s blood, as discovered by Albus Dumbledore’s research, when added to other blood acted as a stabilizing agent and an enhancer. They had stretched it to the limit to stabilize the mixing of such different bloods. A forth blood was considered, but the math had shown that to be too dangerous, even if the fourth animal was another dragon or a related species like a different type of snake.

3 virgins and 3 bloods was a truly magical construct arithmantically and was more magically powerful than what would have been produced adding a fourth animals blood. At least that was what the calculations suggested. The final potion would contain the combined magic potential of a theoretical baby birthed simultaneously by Marietta, Mandy and Sarah if they and Theo were all a theoretical human/dragon/Re’em/basilisk hybrid magical being. And the power of three squared meant that the theoretical baby would have been the most gifted child possible from the union.

Blaise Zambini would also be executing the ritual but he would be using a simpler version. Blaise could only do the ritual with one virgin, obviously. And they did not have access to anymore basilisk blood, so in addition to the Re’em blood (power absorption) and the Chinese Fireball blood (enhancement and stability), Blaise had chosen to use Abraxan blood. He chose the giant winged horse simply because they were his favorite magical creature.

The preparations were completed two weeks after the end of the Hogwarts school year. The four lovers participating in the ritual entered the ritual room in Nott Manor, removed the robes they had worn and entered the circle naked. All four were eager to finally complete the project they had all worked so hard on.

For the Ravenclaw girls, it was a dream they never knew they had. They would be losing their virginities to the man they loved as part of a project they had all worked on. “We’ll be getting an ‘O’ and an orgasm at the same time” Sarah had said to giggles as they removed their clothes in the bedroom.

The hardest job would be Theo’s as he would have to perform and ejaculate four times in under an hour. The previous rituals he had undergone had given him the required stamina but Pansy had made it her mission to train his body up to task. It was one they both enjoyed immensely.

Theo looked at the three girls that would make up the core of his family. They were all beautiful. None of them were as beautiful as the prettiest of Neville’s or Harry’s harem but that was something he had finally been able to let go of. And as he stood admiring their bodies and feeling giddy at the power he was about to receive, he would not trade his beautiful genius girls for anyone else’s.

\---

All the ritual magics had been cast and all that was left was to complete the “fun” part. His three girls were kneeling in the middle of the large circle, their eyes dancing in happiness and eagerness. His cock had already fully responded to them and he could see all their eyes shifting from his 7 inch cock to his body, then his face and back to his cock. He moved toward Marietta when she licked her lips.

Marietta was 2 inches shorter than his 5’4”, with a skinny body and small, perky B cup breasts. At one time he had thought he preferred large breasts but Marietta had shown him that was not true. He still liked larger breast but he was just as much of a fan of her small perky ones. Especially at how sensitive his Marietta’s were.

The smell of her soaking pussy after he sucked on them had pushed his patience to the extreme and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that her talented mouth sucking on his cock and running her tongue along his ridge had, more than once, saved him from ruining all his plans. He was reminded of that when hands wrapped around his shaft and pulled him forward and her mouth collapsed around the head of his cock.

He felt the power in the activated ritual hum at the beginning of this phase. But he didn’t care, Marietta’s tongue was licking him while her lips massaged him. He reached down and pushed his fingers into her hair and she groaned when he gripped the back of her head. He used his free hand to pinch her left nipple and she responded by putting her hands on his thigh and relaxing so he could use her as he saw fit.

He pulled at her nipple till it started to burn while, at the same time, he skull fucked her face. Proving her worth as his future wife and his slut, she never stopped flicking her tongue against his hanging balls ever time his cock was buried to the root in her throat. Marietta did not like the pain, nor did she like how raw her throat got when he used her this way, but she always came when he did it. The opportunity to prove her devotion to him was her aphrodisiac.

A few more strokes and Theo released Mary and turned his hard, pulsing cock to Mandy. Marietta thighs started to shake and she came from his blatant use of her. Mandy Brocklehurst was the same height as Marietta and just as eager to suck his cock. She had been making sucking gestures with her mouth while he was buried in Marietta and Theo doubted she noticed. She wasn’t as good a cock sucker as Marietta but her ass was tighter and he was eager to find out if the same held true for her little pussy.

He had enjoyed claiming each of their asses. But he was convinced Mandy’s ass had been created by magic. Fucking her ass had been like all the best things about a tight pussy and sucking mouth mixed into one and he was sure that even after her pussy became available he would spend most of his time with her with his cock in her ass. He had stopped fucking Marietta and Sarah’s asses to avoid accidents as those two had pussies that called to him like sirens. But Mandy’s ass left him no temptation for her pussy.

His one complaint about her was that her breast were A-cups. He had grown to appreciate Marietta and Sarah’s B cups but for some reason, on Mandy, he wanted her to have more. He looked down when Mandy pulled off his cock and took his balls gentle into her mouth. He shivered in remembrance of why the size of her tits was such a small issue when compared to her other skills and how eager she was to use them on him. Her hand came up and started to stroke his cock while she nursed on his balls.

Sarah Fawcett was last and Mandy handed his cock off to her. She was very sweet but she was a follower. She was actually a fourth year and a year older than the rest of them. It wasn’t that she was easy to manipulate, she just preferred not to have to make decisions. Without hesitation she sucked his cock into her mouth. He had saved her for last because, if he wanted Marietta’s pussy and Mandy’s ass, Sarah was a savant at giving oral pleasure.

She was the same height as him and like Marietta had nice B-cup breasts though they looked a bit smaller on her taller frame. She was most similar to Pansy and he thought she might be a bit submissive. She reached up and cupped his balls gently in her hands and he moaned as the third mouth around his cock started to drive him to his first orgasm. He wondered if she was a natural parseltongue since her tongue seemed able to stimulate his entire length at the same time that she sucked on the head of his cock.

She backed off driving him wild before she sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth without stopping, pushing her head forward and taking his cock into her throat. She loved doing that to him because she had been the first to learn how. Pansy had taught them all to deep throat his cock and they all did it to please him it but Sarah loved it. Especially when she started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Unfortunately for both her and Theo, they were in the middle of a ritual and would have to cut the pleasure short pulling his cock out of her throat till just the tip remained to be suckled by her mouth. He didn’t notice Sarah signal but at some unspoken signal the three girls started to work together to get him off. There is not much things sexier than to look down and see three beautiful girls working together to get you to cum in their mouths.

They pulled him down till he was on his back and they were hovering around his hardness. Marietta was to his right and Sarah was to his left with Mandy in between his legs. Marietta and Sarah had his cock between their two pair of lips as they licked and sucked up and down his shaft, taking turns sucking on his head. Mandy sucked on his balls.

Marietta moved to suck Theo’s cock into her mouth again. Her and her sisters could tell he was about to come and she had moved to take his first spurt of cum. Theo knew that each of them had to swallow some of his cum but had never thought about the logistics, that had been up to them. As true Ravenclaws, they had researched and sought out expert guidance. Luna and Ginny had taught them how to work together.

Marietta paused to savor Theo’s precum. The flavor had shifted a bit and that was the signal that his orgasm was approaching fast. Luna and Ginny had taught them that to. She sucked form the tip of his cock like it was a straw and felt his shaft swell. She knew Mandy would notices and Sarah would be signaled by the tightening of his balls.

Then he shot into her mouth. Like a well-oiled machine she took his first spurt and moved, Mandy got in position and took his next two and finally Sarah got the remainder. When Sarah raised her head from Theo’s cock, the three women looked at each other and then turned to look at Theo. The opened their mouths to show him all the cum he had just produced.

Theo came a lot. Almost a half of a cup worth of cum was split between the three girls. All three admitted that the volume and taste of his cum was the best part of not being able to feel his cock sliding into their pussies. Although they all fantasized about how it would fell to have him pumping cum against the back of their cunt.

After seeing him smile they each closed their mouths and swallowed the thick cream they had captured. Swallowing reminded them of the ritual they were in the middle of because they felt the druidic symbol on their stomachs heat up. They quickly arranged themselves for the next, and most anticipated part of the ritual.

The three girls lay on the floor in a three pointed start pattern, with their heads touching. Each girl took the hand of the girl to either side of them and they felt the symbol on their stomach start to hum when they each spread their legs to invite Theo into their pussies for the first time.

Sarah watched Theo take hold of his cock and start to rub it. It was already hard and she started to rock her hips up slightly, her body agreeing with her mind that she wanted to have her pussy filled for the first time. She felt her sisters’ eyes on her and their hands squeezing hers in excitement and support. Theo settled between her legs and kissed her. His body was so warm on top of hers.

Sarah loved Theo and would do anything for him. He had given her life purpose and direction. She kissed him back and tried to push all her love and affection into him. His hand cupped her small breasts and she moaned in satisfaction. His lips left hers and his face hovered over hers. He shifted his body and she felt his hot cock settle at her entrance. “Anything for you.” She whispered and then he plunged into her pussy.

She didn’t know how much of the pleasure she felt was because of the ritual and she didn’t care. She squeezed the two hands that she was holding and her back arched of the ground. Theo did not wait and just started to fuck her hard and fast. Her pussy was so wet that they all could her his cock squelch as it pushed into her, no longer virgin, pussy.

Finally, with a grunt, he came pumping her full of his cum. The minute his cum splashed against her wall her body started to convulse in orgasm. He stayed on top of her till her shakes stopped and then watched as her eyes turned white and started to glow. She started to whisper and he leaned in close to hear that she was repeating “Anything for you”, over and over. What mattered for the ritual was the glowing eyes and he looked over to the ritual cup and saw the red fluid in it so moved to his next love.

Mandy had watched Theo take Sarah and felt tears in her eyes. She was not sad or angry or jealous. She was overjoyed. She had taken it on herself to take care of her friends from the moment they had been ostracized and she was over joyed at seeing her friend find happiness. Then Theo came to her. She loved him so much. She wanted his babies. She wanted a lot of his babies.

She wasn’t sure when his cock had gotten hard again but she knew that her pussy had become soaking wet when his lips closed around her nipple. She wished she had bigger breasts, fantasizing about them being filled with milk for her future babies. Theo sucked hard on her nipples because he knew of her “mother” fantasies and she moaned and spread her legs a bit wider, wanting him in her.

When he was at her entrance he whispered “I will take care of you.” Then he plunged into her pussy. Like Sarah, he fucked Mandy hard and fast. He kept sucking on her nipples, stopping only to switch to other one. They were raw from how hard he was sucking on them, but Mandy’s moans reminded him that it was what she wanted. Eventually he came again. Mandy’s eyes glowed white and when he pulled out he heard her whispering, “I’ll take care of you”.

Marietta’s eyes never left Theo as he pulled out of Mandy. His naked body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he looked very sexy to her. His cock was still up but it wasn’t as hard as it had been. She was happy she was going last because, other than sucking his cock, there was one guaranteed method to get him hard again. Her eyes fluttered when his mouth covered her pussy.

Theo loved sucking and licking pussy. He could spend hours between any of his girl’s legs. He loved the smell, the look, the shape of pussy. He loved how they felt and he loved when they got wet. And it never failed to get him hard when he “visited” one. Licking her pussy got him hard again in less than two minutes but he ate his final girl out for ten, delighting in her wet pussy and her moans.

He moved up her body slowly, kissing at all her sensitive spots. He saw her arms twitch as they tried to move to hold him but the two other girls had a magically grip on them. When he reached her face he said “I am going to have to tie you down, later. I like you not being able to move when I am playing with your body.” She looked at him seriously and said “You can do whatever you want to me, I love you.” Not wanting to wait any longer, he positioned himself and pushed into her in one fluid motion.

Their eyes never stopped staring into each other and he waited a moment before he started to fuck into her body. Just before he came he crashed his lips against hers again and they came together. He felt her body stiffen. He pulled away from her now white glowing eyes and smiled as she was repeating “I love you.”

He stood and stepped away from them. As if on cue, all their legs lowered and stuck straight out. The naked three point star they formed was pretty sexy, was Theo’s thought as he moved to the cup that captured their blood. He lifted up the vile that contained the Dragon blood, Re’eem blood and basalisk blood and poured it into the ritual cup. The whispering from the girls turned to chanting and the solution turned a faint blue.

He picked it up and drank the whole thing in one go. Then he collapsed to the ground as the ritual circle flashed in completion.

**\---**

**…Master Bedroom, Nott Manor, Flintshire [Two Hours Later]**

Theo was stiff when he woke up. His entire body felt sore. But at the same time he felt more energized than he ever had in his life. It only took him a second to remember the ritual and his eyes flew open and he jumped to a sitting position. “It’s OK, baby, you are OK.” He looked around and saw that he was in his room and sitting up in his own bed.

It was Jeanette that was talking to him and he could see Eleanor and Pansy behind her. He noticed that all three were looking at him oddly, and then he noticed that none of his three ritual-mates were in the room. He felt a bit of panic start to rise but was able to control it. “Where are Mary, Mandy and Sarah?” He asked trying to project more calm than he felt.

The three women looked at each other and then Pansy answered. “They are fine. The ritual had a side effect on them and Michael and the rest of the Sharps are going over the equations to figure out why. They are in the bedroom next door.” Theo calmed, trusting that Pansy would not consider the situation fine if his girls were deformed or damaged in any way. He took a breath and asked her to explain. She was no Ravenclaw, but she was far from stupid and had been with the project from the begging.

Pansy was standing next to a full length mirror and gestured toward it. “You will definitely be pleased with what happened to my sisters but first I think you should look at yourself.” Theo smiled slyly at the confirmation that the girls were OK and got out of his bed. That was when he realized he was taller. It had been expected but was still a little disorienting. “Your training is scheduled to begin tomorrow, Eleanor helpfully reminded him as he struggled a bit to control his vastly changed body.

When he got to the mirror he breathed out in surprise and joy. The previous rituals he had undergone had left him taller and stronger than normal for his age but that had only made him 5’6” and still much weaker, physically and magically, than Potter and Longbottom. Worse he found himself wanting as compared to Weasley. He had gotten over his jealousy, mostly, but looking at himself now was the final nail in that insecurity.

Someone had dressed him in dark red silk pajamas when they put him to bed. He unbuttoned the top and pulled it off exposing a very well defined upper body. He was in great shape before, but every muscle he had seemed to be chiseled into the surface of his skin. He was built like a swimmer, which he liked as he did not want to be bulky. Instead he looked like a snake ready to strike.

He looked over to the three girls that were eying him and noticed that while Pansy was the worst at hiding it Eleanor and Jeanette were just as entranced by his improved musculature. He felt himself becoming more comfortable in his stance. Each moment that went by he felt more and more balanced and in control of his new body.

Pansy was growing more and more horny just standing in front of the new and improved Theodore Nott. He had turned into a Greek god. She would never admit it out loud to anyone but Harry Potter had been the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life. And before Theo had started treating her better she had held fantasies of the quintessential Gryffindor saving her from, first Draco and then Theo.

Since Theo changed, she had no longer had those fantasies and instead sank deeper and deeper into the joy of being owned by Theo Nott. She still remembered the day he had apologized for how badly he and his father had treated her. He had pampered her the whole day. Bathed her, oiled her skin, kissed her with more passion that she had ever felt. He had cried, she had cried and in the end, she fell asleep in his warmth and woke up happy that she had found her place. She was his lover and his pet.

Now he had grown again. She saw the same fierceness and warmth that found a way to dwell simultaneously in his eyes but now he was the quintessential Slytherin to match Potter’s Gryffindor. Potter moved with power, like the lion and now she watched as Theo’s body became used to the changes and his body started to flow through its movements like the snake.

She drew her wand and cast a diagnostic charm on him. Floating green numbers started to dance around him. Another wave and the pre-ritual numbers started to float next to the green ones, in silver. Her body grew warm as she absorbed the changes. She saw Eleanor and Jeanette eying him and the numbers that explained what they were looking at with the same growing desire that she had.

The most glaring change was that he was taller. He had grown 6 inches and now stood at 6 feet. The well-defined muscles she was drooling over translated to a weight gain of 60 lbs. Most of that was muscle but another floating number indicated that his bone density had doubled. Also, his muscles weren’t just from larger muscles but he had doubled the muscle fibers throughout his body.

His skin was also thicker and denser and even though she wasn’t a healer, she was sure that his joints were now double-jointed. She was pretty sure something had happened to his spine. If she had to guess the Basilisk had gifted him with an insane degree of flexibility. She noticed that the room had gone still and looked away from the numbers she was examining to see that everyone was looking down at Theo’s crotch.

“How did I not notice that?” she wondered. She probably was trying to avoid getting herself more horny than she already was, not that it had helped. Of course, the numbers she was looking at, floating around his cock, had made her control start to slip. She looked over to Jeanette and Eleanor again and dismissed the two as unhelpful in the situation. They were frozen somewhere between fear and lust.

According to the floating numbers he had grown from an above average 7.4 inches when hard to just shy of 10 inches. His girth had jumped as well and was, for the three concubines, a bit terrifying. He had been 4.4 inches around and fit snuggly inside them and now had another half inch in diameter, growing almost 2 inches in circumference.

Pansy saw him pull the waist of his silk pajama bottoms open and look down at himself. She creeped forward and looked in to see the actual monster. Evidence of his change displayed in the numbers was the fact that his flaccid cock was longer than he had been when erect. Pansy’s slipping control finally cracked and she blurted, “That’ll be fun”.

Eleanor smacked her shoulder and she snapped back to her senses. Theo looked at her with intense eyes and for a moment she feared that his father’s influence would reassert itself, but then she saw the warmth that lingered beneath the surface whenever he looked at her and she blushed. He walked to her, acting more menacing than she knew he really felt “Were you not satisfied with me, pet.” He growled. She looked like the puppy she sometimes pretended to be when she shook her head furiously.

He grabbed her nipple and pinched and then kissed her scream. “Don’t worry, pet, we’ll enjoy it together.” He whispered into her ear. He released her and she collapsed. Jeanette caught her before she fell to the floor and helped the shaken girl until she could stand again. All three of them looked at Theo hungrily.

Theo was feeling more and more comfortable in his new skin. He could smell and taste the fear, arousal and adrenaline pouring off of the three and he smiled at the success of the ritual. He grabbed his top and said, “Take me to the others, I want to see them.” Eleanor and Jeanette moved toward him and he smiled that he was taller than them now. He drew Eleanor to him and kissed her then did the same to Jeanette and then let them lead him out of the room. Pansy trailed close behind him with her head down but a very pleased smile on her face.

Mary, Mandy and Sarah were in the room next door to his and were all in the same bed. The circle had been broken but they were still holding hands. Marietta was in the middle with Mandy to her right and Sarah to her left. His eyes widened at the obvious changes to them and then he noticed that his mother and Michael Sharp, the lead arithmancer, were in the room and both had looked up to him when he entered.

He could tell that they had seen him since his change from the lack of surprise. He could smell (or taste?) his mother’s pride in him and the excitement encompassing Michael. He moved to his mother and hugged the, now, much shorter woman and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She stepped back and allowed her to look him over. “You are what you were always meant to be, my son. Free from your father’s shackles.”

He nodded then moved to the bed to check on his three lovers. They looked amazing. Michael started to talk quietly without having to be asked. “They are all fine and healthy.” He started. “We expect them to wake within the next half an hour. I have Leonard and George going over the arithmancy equations, but we think the essence in their stomach linked them to you as well as to each other and they received some of the magical potential you ingested.”

Theo nodded. His newly heightened sense were telling him that the man was right. He could sense the increase in power from the three girls, as well as that they had some dragon and snake nature to them. Sensing it in them allowed him to identify it within himself. He could not wait for the next day to explore the extent of his new powers.

When he touched Marietta, he felt something and then the girls on the bed started to stir and Theo ordered his mother and Vassal to leave them. The man retreated quickly but his mother paused before leaving and looked him over again. She gave him another kiss on his cheek and told him she was proud of him. She sensed the burst of pride. Not having his father trying to poison his relationship with his mother was one of the best things about his new position and he secretly felt a great deal of gratitude toward Harry Potter because of it.

Jeanette and Eleanor stayed by the door and Pansy came to stand behind him. Like himself, the three girls had been dressed in well fitted silk pajamas. Marietta woke fully first and her eyes latched to his almost instantly. He reached across Sara and placed a calming hand on her stomach and she instantly calmed. She smiled at him and then they both turned to Mandy when the girl groaned as she woke up.

Marietta instantly noticed the changes to her friend’s body, especially the two large mounds on her chest that were not there before. Her eyes moved to her own body, afraid that she had been changed in the same way and exhaled in relief. She looked over to Sarah when she felt her other friend stir and was surprised to see that her other friends breast had increased in size as well.

Theo calmed the three and told them what he had been told. None of the three were bothered by the idea that they had received an increase in power. Marietta did look to Pansy to make sure that she was OK. Pansy was the first of all of them to be with Theo and it seemed as if she had only gotten the worst out of the situation. It had taken a while for Theo to mature into the boy that she loved and Pansy had suffered the most for it. And now she had been denied more power.

Pansy smiled at Marietta’s obvious concern. There was a time when she would have been angry at the unfairness of it all. But the truth was she would have been lying. She never wanted to be a Lady of a House. Being passed around by Theo had been the best thing that had happened to her and she was truly content with a future as Theo’s personal pet and whore. And besides she had some ideas about increasing her personal power that she was sure Theo would support.

Marietta could see the acceptance in Pansy’s eyes and let the matter drop. She too had some thoughts about how to make sure that all of Theo’s girls reached their full potential. It was something that she had been told by Daphne, Susan and Hannah. They had all told her that her job was to make sure that Theo’s harem ran smoothly. And the largest part of that was to make sure that she did not let pettiness and insecurity cause her to try and stifle her sister’s potential.

Theo helped the three women to stand. All three had trouble centering themselves for a moment. Sarah and Mandy because of their larger chests and Marietta because she was so much taller than she had been. Like his room, there was a full length mirror. By the time they reached it the three had achieved the same snake-like grace that Theo had.

When the girls were in front of it, Pansy drew her wand. Before she cast, she said “you know Theo was topless for this part”. The three girls looked to Theo who took back off his pajama top. All three of his future wives’ eyes bugged out as they looked him over. He could feel, smell and taste the spike in arousal in the air and noticed that the six women were feeding each other’s desires in a rising feedback loop. He coughed and felt the atmosphere settle into an aroused but controlled vibe.

Marietta could sense the changes in the air as well and for a moment all she could think about was the fact that she could have as much sex as she wanted with Theo now. It didn’t help when Pansy shot the diagnostic spell at him and then pointed out the numbers hovering around his crotch. Instead of letting her desire control her she unbuttoned her own top and removed it.

She could see Mandy and Sarah struggle a bit with what she was realizing was an instinctive desire to mate with their lord, before they removed their tops too. The shock of seeing their bodies in the mirror was enough to refocus them from their need to jump into Theo’s pants. Pansy had not been prepared for the effect of the combined lust of all four snake/dragon magical hybrids and deciding not to test her luck cast the diagnostic spell on the three ladies.

Marietta was the only one that had grown in height. She had been 5’2”, but was now 4 inches taller. Her breasts were still a B cup but she looked a bit larger because of her change proportions. She was on her way to being a statuesque beauty. In addition, every minor deformity, no matter how minor, had been fixed. She looked the same just better. She also reported that she felt the same increase to her power and senses that Theo reported.

She had all the same increases to muscle and bone density as Theo. A well as the signs of increased flexibility and the same odd changes to her spine. When Pansy pointed it out to Theo, he twisted and contorted his body in impossible ways proving Pansy’s “snake-like” theory correct. Marietta remembered a trick she had seen Luna perform and stuck her tongue out as far as possible. Everyone was surprise to see her tongue extend more than 6 inches out of her mouth.

Sarah and Mandy did the same trick and then all the women looked excitedly at Theo who was able to stick his tongue out 10 inches at full extension. “We’ll get back to that, let’s finish cataloguing the changes” Eleanor said breathily. Everyone laughed at how hard it had sounded for her to say that. They all turned to Sarah who was using her own tongue to poke at her larger breasts. She blushed and the tongue retreated back into her mouth.

Sarah had not grown at all and remained 5’4” tall, but her breast had grown from a B cup to a D cup and her red/orange hair had turned to a dark crimson color. She also reported that her normally blue eyes had become “more blue”. The girl loved her changes and started to play with her “improved” breasts again. She looked at Mandy who kept looking down at her own large breasts and asked “why aren’t you touching them?”

“I want Theo to be the first to touch them” she said. She had been staring at herself and the floating numbers in silent wonder. And then sighed in delight when Theo glided next to her and lifted her massive DD cup breasts into his hands and massaged them gentle. “I know you weren’t happy with them before.” She said softly and he just claimed her lips with his. “I’m sorry you noticed that” he whispered to her. She just smiled at the fact that it was no longer a problem.

Theo slid around her body till he was behind her. She shivered in pleasure and want because his warm hands did not leave her skin. When he was settled behind her and had her pressed against his hard muscles, his hands reached up and took hold of her large breasts again. She heard the others continue to catalogue her changes. The same as the others, basically. Her dirty blonde hair had become fully blonde and was almost white to go with her slate gray eyes.

She was intelligent and powerful, a combination that every Ravenclaw hoped. She had gained so much but all she could focus on was that her tiny A cups had blossomed into massive DD’s and she could not be happier than having the warmth of Theo’s exposed, muscled chest pressing against her topless back, and his hand cupping her newest assets.

\---

Mandy’s breasts had always been sensitive and she was happy to discover that their sensitivity had only increased with their explosion in size. Either that or Theo had gained some unknown power to make her feel really, really good. He rubbed her exposed nipples and her head pressed back onto his chest and her body arched forward.

He pinched one nipple and her body shook and her pussy contracted. She felt the hand not torturing her nipple with its finger, slide down her body and slip into her pajama bottoms. His finger brushed her clit and her world went hazy for a moment.

Her eyes were closed but she could her the breathing of the other women in the room and their eyes on her and Theo. She could feel the arousal in the air and she unconsciously stuck her tongue out and her body shook again with pleasure. She could taste the arousal and desire floating around. Each person had a different flavor and it was like a delicious meal.

Theo’s hand left her breast and lowered himself down her body, taking her pajamas with him. When they were at her ankles he tapped her and she stepped out of them. Her legs were spread and he held her in that position by gripping her ass and then his tongue licked the lips of her pussy and then led back to tongue at her asshole. Her eyes snapped open and she could see herself in the full length mirror.

She was naked and her legs spread wider than she realized. Also her hand had reached back and was holding Theo’s head. She wanted to move. To make him push his cock into her. She had felt tongues on her pussy and ass for months and thought she wanted to feel a cock in her pussy again. But this tongue was new and much more dexterous than she had ever felt before and her ass was made for fucking . It pushed into her and stroked against a spot deep inside and she was hit by a massive orgasm.

Pansy and the rest of the girls were frozen by Theo’s literal animal magnetism. While he played Mandy’s body like an instrument he would meet each of their eyes in turn. And every time she thought to move to join them in front of the mirror, his eyes would drift to her and freeze her in place, again. Her pussy would also flood and she was sure if he kept looking at her she would collapse from dehydration.

She saw when his “snake tongue” pushed into Mandy and watching Mandy’s body slowly twist and gyrate on that tongue while still standing was one of the sexiest things she had ever witnessed. When her orgasm passed Theo carried the near unconscious girl to the bed and, after laying her down, turned to them. Her eyes dropped to his hard cock pushing out the silk of his pants.

All five of his remaining girls moved toward him together. Pansy waved the wand she still held in her hand and his pants vanished from his body leaving him naked. Pansy could hear a moan of desire from her right but did not care, she wanted that cock. She was the most sexual experienced of all of them and she got to him first slipping to her knees in one fluid motion.

Her small hands wrapped around the 10 inch cock. And she leaned forward and sucked the head into her mouth. It was the size of a plum and just as sweet to her. She felt a body settle next to her. Theo still tasted the same just more potent and it took everything in her to release his cock to share it with the person that had knelt next to her. It was Sarah and she watched as her fellow concubine suck the huge cock that she was sure she was already addicted to.

When the thick man meat came back to her it was leaking a steady stream of pre cum and her head got a bit dizzy at the smell. Theo’s hand buried in both her and Sarah’s hair and she was no longer controlling the situation. Theo would push his cock into her mouth and fuck her face before switching and doing the same to Sarah. She didn’t know how he did it but his cock always stopped before her throat.

She swore she would get his entire length into her mouth and throat eventually but he knew she wasn’t ready and she was amazed at his self-control. That was it for her and she felt a small orgasm rock her body. Then he pulled away from her again and back to Sarah, whose eyes were closed in rapture. She looked and saw that Mary had moved to the bed and was eating Mandy’s pussy with her naked ass in the air facing Theo. “Smart bitch.” Pansy thought, teasingly.

Marietta watched as Pansy and then Sarah knelt in front of Theo. She wanted to suck his cock too. She wanted to suck his balls and taste his cum before feeling it slide down her throat. She wanted to feel his new tongue on and in her body, like Mandy had, slithering deep into her wet and tight pussy. But right now what she wanted more than anything was to have his cock back inside her pussy.

He had the stamina to fuck them all before the ritual so she had no doubt he would be able to give her what she wanted now. She just needed patience. Jeanette and Eleanor moved to stand on either side of her. She looked at them and Jeanette answered her unasked question. “He will need us when he tires all of you out.” Marietta nodded. She knew they were right. Like her they were being patient.

The sisters turned to each other and started to kiss. Marietta felt her pussy warm. All of them had indulged in each other but the sisters made it look so sexy. She watched them settle to the floor and start to 69. She looked back at Theo and saw that while fucking Sarah and Pansy’s mouths, his eyes had moved to watch Jeanette and Eleanor tongue each other’s cunts.

Her own eyes drifted to Mandy who was on the bed and coming back from wherever Theo’s tongue had sent her. “I should try out my enhanced tongue, too” she thought devilishly. Stripping the rest of her clothes off, Marietta moved past Theo unto the bed and pealed Mandy’s legs back apart. She positioned herself so that Theo could see her dripping pussy inviting him in and lowered her face to Mandy’s pussy.

Theo was about to cum. All of his senses were being triggered. Pansy and Sarah mouths and tongues on his cock, the smell of their arousal and their leaking pussies. The same scent of want and need drifting from Jeanette and Eleanor as the sisters ate and sucked at each other’s cunts. And Marietta’s pussy that seemed to be calling to him like a siren. He could smell it and see it “winking” at him.

He stepped back from the pleasure surrounding his cock and took hold of his own cock. Two strokes and he was blasting his cum over Sarah and Pansy and the two girls took it all, swallowing what reached their mouths. When he was done, they attacked each other licking the excess cum from each other. The volume of his cum had doubled and but that did not matter at the moment. He turned with his still hard cock to face Marietta’s upturned ass.

Marietta had planned to entice Theo by wiggling her ass and bare pussy at him. She still wanted his cock but had found a great deal of pleasure in-between Mandy’s legs. Mandy’s pussy was amazing. Like warm apple pie and just as sweet. She had eaten all of the girl’s pussy before and had enjoyed but the pussy in front of her was definitely more tasty.

She idly wondered if that was due to a change in the pussy or a change in her tongue and taste buds. She didn’t care and the sexy moans coming from Mandy suggested she didn’t care either. Marietta surprised herself and Mandy when her tongue drifted from her pussy to graze across her asshole. The taste was different but just as erotic and Mandy’s body arched of the bed before shaking through another orgasm.

Marietta was congratulating herself on a job well done when she felt something soft and firm press right up against the opening of her pussy. One large hand joined the new sensations and took hold of her left ass cheek. Marietta took a peak over her shoulder to see Theo with smoldering eyes and holding his hug cock in his eyes and rubbing it against her wet pussy.

“Yes, baby. Fuck me again. Push that monster cock in me.” Then he did and Marietta felt something thick and wonderful and slightly painful prying her pussy open. It was like losing her virginity a second time and she loved it. Her head collapsed unto Mandy’s pelvis and her friends hand cupped her face. Marietta really liked her life.

Theo really liked fucking doggy style. He could see his cock stretching Mandy’s pussy and smell her spiking pheromones. Her back arching and her thighs shaking. He buried all 10 inches into her body slowly and then reversed directions just as slow. His own ego being stroked by the whimpering sound coming from his girlfriend.

When only the head of his cock was still in her he pushed forward again moving a little faster. By the fourth repeat he was drilling Marietta hard and fast and the girls entire body was coiled tight with every one of her muscles clenched. Then she released and her whole body shook beneath him, before she collapsed and only his hands were holding her up.

He pulled out of her used body and turned his eyes on Pansy who lept into position on the bed with her own ass up and head down. Pansy screamed in pleasure when Theo buried himself in her in one fast stroke and then picked up where he left off with Marietta. He fucked all six of his girls like that before he finally came.

Jeanette and Eleanor fucked him by themselves through two more orgasms before the younger girls were able to rejoin the orgy. Eventually Theo wound down cumming a last time in Pansy’s mouth, who shared it with all her sisters.

\---

**…Sitting Room, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

The following morning, Theo and his three future wives met with the research team and they started the testing. Theo had conducted the test before to establish a baseline against which to compare his changes. The enhancement of the girls had been unexpected but they had participated in some of the previous testing out of curiosity and support, so they had some data with which to compare them as well.

The test was a modified version of the new Auror qualification obstacle course. It was perfect for their purposes because the course tested both magical and physical proficiency. They added a few elements that would test the limits of his strength and magical endurance. The first time Theo had completed the series of tests he had been exhausted and magically drained.

That morning he and his girl ran the course five times. The research team had expanded over the months and now included all the best and brightest minds the four families of the Nott group had to offer. While the scientist recorded their findings, Theo and his girls noticed that with each time through the course they were gaining more control of their new power levels and strength.

When the tests were complete, the Nott group gathered to discuss the ritual and the results. Spirits were up and Blaise and Su were, uncharacteristically, excited for their planned turn in the ritual circle that night. Watching Theo and the girls on the obstacle course had been enough to break the normally calm façade Blaise and Su liked to project.

Millie had a smug look on her face because of it. She loved the both of them but wished that the bright personalities she saw in private would be shown more publicly like this. She had also spent the hour before the meeting in-between her too lovers winding them up about the power and strength they were about to gain.

Theo was sitting in a large leather wing-backed chair set to one side of the fireplace. Pansy knelt beside him with her head resting on the arm and closed eyes. Theo was stroking her hair. The rest of the room had learned not to mistake her peaceful submissive position for weakness or lack of interest in what was happening. Some of the most intelligent comments had come from the close-eyed girl.

On the opposite side to Pansy was a smaller straight-backed chair, where Marietta sat. Since her first meeting with Lady Nott, she had refreshed all her lessons on how to be a proper lady of a house. Marietta sat with her ankles crossed. Like Pansy, it would be a mistake to confuse her traditional posturing for weakness. She was demure and proper, but would face down Theo if she thought it right. Brittany loved her and admired her son for encouraging her less than traditional mentality.

Sarah and Mandy stood behind Marietta holding hands and Jeanette and Eleanor held similar positions behind Theo’s chair. In addition to the harem, Theo’s mother was present, sitting in chair similar to his on the other side of the fire place. Simon stood close to her. Even Theo could see the attraction between the two and wondered were that would lead.

Michael Sharp stood over a desk covered in papers. He was gathering together the various reports from the testing and collecting last minute calculations and results from various members of his family that would dip in and out of the room. The euphoric smile on his face was a clear indicator that he was pleased with the results he was looking at.

Finally Blaise’s grandfather, Anthony Zambini sat with Magnus Edgecombe, both sipping from a glass of aged scotch. The two men were only slightly older than Michael Sharp but had much more “composed” personalities. They were conservative minded and had not been fully comfortable with how involved the younger people had been or how much meddling had been done to well established magics, but the results spoke for themselves and power trumped all in magic.

“I think it is pretty obvious that the ritual was a success.” Michael began with a final report in hand and paused as a few happy chuckles moved through the room. He looked at the sheet in his hand and then started to report exactly what had happened to the four young people. “The first thing is that we were able to discover that the ritual did not create new magic to enhance the girls, instead a portion of the power that was to go to Lord Nott was fed back to the ladies. 12% to be exact. Each lady received 4% of the infused essence and Lord Nott received the remaining 88%.”

Michael Sharp looked up at Theodore Nott, with his trepidation hidden. Losing out on power was not something that the darker families would appreciate or tolerate and even though the Notts were not into genocide they were still a darker family. He sighed in relief when he didn’t see any anger or frustration in Lord Nott’s eyes.

“The original purpose of the Lux Infantem ritual is to increase the magical core. Using the ritual as design doubles the core density, the modified ritual ended up increasing Lord Nott’s core density by four times. Since we didn’t have comprehensive baseline data for the ladies we could only estimate for them. We think the lady’s cores all grew by between 60% and 75%.”

He continued his report. “As expected you received enhancements from each of the animals that were included in the ritual and that was where the dragon blood potion had its biggest effects. From the Re’em, you received the expected permanent increase to your strength. The average strength increase due to drinking Re’em blood is 150%. The ritual increased that to 175%. From the dragon we have recorded a 25% increase to your core temperature and a 30% increase to your affinity with fire magics.”

“The ladies’ strength seemed to have only doubled and their core temperatures are running only slightly warmer than normal and they have no recordable increase to their fire magic affinity. It’s important to remember that the Dragon blood was a stabilizing and enhancing agent and the Re’em blood was mainly used for its power absorption and transfer properties. The Basalisk blood provided the most drastic changes.”

The use of the blood of a 1000 year old magical snake had not been done without thought. Theo Nott was no longer 100% human. That fact would forever be a secret within his family and those sworn to him. It was not unusual and the great hypocrisy of the pure blood supporters was that in search for power, most families had at one time or another mixed their blood.

Theo had taken that to an extreme rarely done by the darker families. Michael read off a litany of changes and enhancements that had been attributed to the basilisk’s blood. The list of physical changes included a massive increase to the number of vertebrae and ribs he had. Normal human males had 24 vertebrae and 24 ribs. Theo now had 72 of each. The bones were thinner than standard but 4 times as dense and 6 times as strong.

The increased bone density and strength was present in all his bones. Along with the bone changes was a corresponding change to his muscles and connective tissue. And his skin was thicker and more durable. His range of motion and flexibility had increased by 10 times. Theo also had a 10 inch tongue and a vomeronasal organ that allowed him to “taste” the air.

“The ladies received all of these same enhancements in small doses. Finally, the most exciting. Lord Nott has a received a small portion of the Basilisk’s magic in his eye. He cannot kill or even freeze a person, but he can weaken. His stare makes his opponents feel the equivalent of minor magical exhaustion. It is far more than we had expected and none of the ladies have the ability.” Michael finished.

Everyone looked very happy. Theo and his girls already knew the results, if not the exact numbers from the testing. They had become predators. Strong, agile, fast and strong and that didn’t include the massive increase to their magical power. “I am well pleased, but do we know why the girls were affected” Theo asked.

Michael postulated that it was the fact that his seed was inside of their stomachs when the ritual completed. “Since we know that semen would have made a powerful catalyst for the ritual, we believe the presence of it in the girl’s stomach and the fact that the blood was theirs is why they got some of the power transfer”. Michael answered while checking his notes.

They had not even looked at the arithmantical numbers around the girls when making their calculations. Su Li and Blaise were scheduled to complete ritual that night and if the numbers supported it Su would swallow Blaise’s semen to begin their ritual as well to see what powers she could siphon from the ritual. The news had increased her excitement significantly.

Brittany Nott watched her son as he listened to his followers’ report to him. She had watched her husband struggle for over two years to make the type of advancements that Theo was spearheading for their family. It all seemed so simple and she wondered why none of the people in her generation had been capable. All around them the younger members of the magical community were ushering a renaissance.

She had been the Lady Nott for 15 years before her husband had been forced to abdicate his position as head of house. He had been one of the youngest Lords in Britain before the war with Voldemort and had wasted his youth trying to do as his grandfather and great-great grandfather had done before him. She felt the loss of her husband as if he had died. He was a bitter man now and she was grateful that her son had not forgotten about her and left her to be the only outlet Alvin Nott would have for his frustrations.

She may have lost the position as his magical guardian, but Theodore was still her son and she was still his mother. It had been hard to make sure that she had a loving relationship with him once his father had decided to “make a man” out of him but it was the one thing she had refused to give up and now she got to see her boy grow and shine.

She had settled into an advisory role for him. He had multiple lovers and was magically powerful beyond her previous understanding, but she still saw a 13 year old boy who needed love, guidance and discipline. She made sure to never embarrass him or make him look weak in front of his people but every night they would meet alone where she would talk to him about the good, the bad and the ugly of what she had observed that day. She liked the shape of her new life.

The thing they had discussed most was how he compared himself to the other young Lords. She had helped him face his insecurity and let go of his jealousy. He always had a mother that loved and cared for him, something she was sure the other two boys would trade for all the power they had gained. Then she had helped him turn his desire to equal them into a proper plan.

She smiled as she watched him try to hide his joy at the completion of phase 2. Phase 1 was about building love and support and, of course, a harem. Harry Potter had helped him achieve that and Brittany was thankful for the boy, even if she was concerned at what he had told her son. She tried to convince herself that the competition was healthy but feared the lengths all three boys would eventually be willing to go to achieve their goals.

Six girls. Technically seven. The future Lady Nott, Marietta Edgecombe, two future additional wives, consort Mandy Brocklehurst and mistress Sarah Fawcett, two magically bound courtesan concubines, Jeanette and Eleanor Nottingham, a personal courtesan, Pansy Parkinson and finally a cocotte, Narcissa, who was still given out for nightly duty as a reward.

Brittany was not around when Theo had recruited Jeanette and Eleanor but she approved of the two older women. They treated her son with the respect he was due but were not pushovers. She had also heard about the gathering of Marietta, Mandy and Sarah by letter but since meeting them had grown fond of the three girls as well. Pansy was her favorite. The little girl had achieved a peace that Brittany was only recently coming to have.

In addition to the harem, phase 1 had secured three Vassals for the House of Nott. The Zambinis, The Sharps and the Edgecombes. Theo had assigned Lord Edgecombe as his primary business advisor and set him to the task of increasing the House of Nott’s wealth and incorporating all the Houses into a proper “Nott Group” to match the Potter group and the Longbottom group. Brittany thought it would be a challenge since none of the new Vassal Houses had affinities that directly correlated to the House of Notts animal affinity. The Sharps were arithmancers, the Zambini’s were necromancers and the Edgecombes were occlumencers and legimencers.

She was currently watching phase 2 play itself out. She had agreed with her son that Longbottom and Potter had to have figured out some way to increase their magical power to be so impressive at such a young age. It had been her suggestion to let his genius Ravenclaws be involved in the research and development.

Brittany’s best subject had been divination when she was in school. Back when the field was respectable. The signs were pointing to the magical youth being the source of prosperity and ingenuity in the magical world and she had been right. The girls were technically apprentices in the project but their research and insights had been responsible for virtually every breakthrough the project had.

Watching her son work out that day had filled her with a happiness she had never before experienced. He was powerful and strong. He moved with a grace and beauty that warmed her heart. She looked at the hungry look in his girls’ eyes and felt pride that it was her son that was garnering the attention and desire.

The conversations had moved on to planning for the next phase. They needed a security force. The Potters had the Lycans and the Longbottoms had the “axe-wielding” Berserks, the Notts needed a similar force. The obvious option was to use the ritual they had developed. And Su Li had already contributed the radical notion of using Vampire’s blood in place of the Basilisk or in Blaise’s case the Abraxan.

Her suggestion had sent the room into titters but hat calmed when Magnus promised that his family of necromancers had been studying vampires for generations, first to find a cure and then to try and control them. Using the information along with the Sharp’s genius, he as sure they could remove the “undesirable” limitations of vampires in the new hybrid. One ability it was essential was kept was the ability to reproduce through bites.

No one denied the usefulness of a force of vampire/dragon/re’em hybrids that could walk in the sun, use shadow magic and shapeshift. Both the Notts and the Zambinis had connections with the vampire clans so getting the blood was not a problem. The problem was that they were out of virgins. They were facing the same problem that had made “virgin sacrifice” rituals impractical. The fact that the girl got enhanced as well could work as an incentive too but few women in the magical world stayed virgins long enough to make such an offer.

Blaise’s upcoming ritual was considered as a method but Theo rejected the idea. He would consider it a betrayal of Blaise and more importantly a betrayal of the faith the Zambinis had put in him when they swore a Vassal oath. They only needed one willing virgin and he refused to believe that would be terribly difficult. And once he had the first, volunteers for his force would be even easier to find.

Then Brittany interjected into the conversation. “Theodore.” He instantly turned to her and the rest of the room quieted. Her heart warmed. Her son allowed no one to disrespect his mother and he always listened to her when she spoke. He was the same with all his girls, especially Marietta, and all of them noticed it. Marietta had proudly told her of his fierce protectiveness of them while at school, as evidence. Alvin had never demanded she be respected in that way. It made Theo’s women exceedingly loyal to him.

“What are you thinking, mother?” he asked with genuine interest. She took a breath. She had been thinking about this since the discussions about phase 3 had started. The “virgin issue” had be present at the beginning and no one had thought of a way past it. But she had an idea that she knew would be considered extreme. “I wonder what would be the result if we used a house elf as the virgin sacrifice.”

All eyes turned to the mad woman. No one would call her that out loud but Simon, Michael and Magnus Edgecombe, Marietta’s grandfather and Lord of the House of Edgecombe, all thought it. The younger people present had a different reaction. Interest. Michael had been working with the young people closer than anyone and following their lead had never led him astray. So he started to ponder the arithmentical calculations and possibilities.

He started to mutter and felt the other two men turn to him in shock that he was considering it. He ignored them and started to speak out loud. “This ritual affects the magical core and would fundamentally change the person who performed it. Using a house elf virgin would definitely make the recipient at least part house elf. Using a Nott family house elf would make the person very loyal to the House of Nott…”

Brittany watched as the discussion got heated. Members of the Sharp family and Zambini family were called in and Theo’s Ravenclaw girls got involved. Theo went to his mother and hugged her. She smiled in his arms. He was so big. But he was still her baby. “You’ll have the honor of naming them if this works out. It better be a cool name.” he said. She smiled at him and answered, “If we can keep it secret that their powers are derived from vampires and house elves; that would be best.” Theo nodded and turned to watch as the equations and discussions were flying.


	3. Trials and Trumpets, Deceptions and Deities

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Commons, London, England, UK**

Before his illegal incarceration, Sirius Black had planned to be a bachelor his entire life. The only woman he thought he would ever love was Lily Evans and she had married his best friend. He was not unhappy with the situation as the power Lily had over him because of his love for her was not something he was always comfortable with.

His time since being freed had been spent under the care of multiple mental health professionals, muggle and magical, as well as multiple beautiful women. Somewhere along the line he found enough healing from his childhood traumas and the tortures of his incarceration to accept love in his life and he had been inundated with it. Under the wellspring of love he was receiving he learned how to trust it and eventually how to give it.

Once Sirius Black discovered the joys of giving and receiving love, he found himself truly understanding James’ adoration of Lily. His love for his only female friend was true but he finally saw how immature it truly was in the face of his feelings for his wives and concubines. Like James with Lily, he truly adored his women. Each in a different way but he loved each of them completely.

Now he found himself with two new loves that had, in no way, been part of the plans of the 18 year old him. Cassiopeia “Cassie” Black was born April 19, 1993 to Camille and on the same day Katakana “Kata” Blackburn was born to Sharon. The “Twins”, as everyone called them, were both gorgeous and had captured Sirius’ heart immediately and all the women in the house watched him with fondness as he doted on the two new Black princesses.

News of the birth of two new members of the House of Black hit the papers with gusto. The question everyone wanted the answer to was “do the babies have magic?” Anyone bold enough to ask a celebratory Sirius that question, however, found themselves blacklisted from the Grimmauld Commons until they issued a public apology. It only took three instances for the question to drop from the continuous coverage.

It normally took from 6 months to a year to be able to detect whether a baby had magical potential and all of Sirius’ core girls were secretly anxious about finding out. None of them brought their concerns up to Sirius who had become fiercely protective of his two daughters, but old hurts and fears had started to bubbly up.

Eventually it was one of the Valkyries that confronted the wives and concubines and reminded them that the two girls had been born into a world and a family where it would not matter. And that Sirius had not only adopted all of them but had also built a school to guarantee the future of any newly born squib.

Properly chastised, the women were able to let go of their fear and just enjoy the two happy girls and their even happier father. With the stress of their own fear and insecurity relieved, they joined the rest of the house giggling at Sirius’ antics. None of the other Valkyries developed any higher feelings of love for Sirius but the standard of man that they would accept for themselves went up quite a bit.

Before Justine’s arrest, Harry Potter and his girlfriends and friends spent a lot of time at Black Manor cooing over the cute babies. He and Ron ended up making a bet about how many of the many women they knew would be pregnant by the beginning of the next school year. Hermione overheard them and made the shocking prediction that Professor McGonagall would be on that list.

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham**

Neville Longbottom was in a meeting with his family. It wasn’t an official meeting in any regard but was simply a large family enjoying each other’s company while discussing interesting and important things. The most discussed topic was the happenings of the Potter group. The second term had been a rollercoaster ride of political maneuvering and intrigue, and the general agreement was surprise that Albus Dumbledore would be willing to go so far to attempt to achieve his goals.

Augusta was not so surprised and believed that her harsh words toward him in regard to the death of his sister had been what first set him on this path. Armand agreed and suggested further that “If his little coup against the House of Potter succeeds, I have no doubt Neville will be his next target.” I notion that everyone agreed with. “The only reason he didn’t go after Neville first is because he has his parents and his grandmother.” Hannah contributed angrily.

Hannah was a lot like Alice Longbottom in that they both held family, and parenthood especially, in great reverence . The idea that Albus was trying to take advantage of Harry Potter because he didn’t have his parents to protect him, angered them greatly. The two women held hands in solidarity of their anger. Frank and Neville looked at each other and through some unspoken communication, Frank was elected to calm the “once and future Lady Longbottom” as the two Longbottom men liked to call them.

“It’s terrible what Albus is trying to do but don’t worry. Harry may have lost his parents but he has a group of people who take their jobs and his parents’ wishes very seriously.” Frank said to the two women. They both nodded. One thing could not be argued. The Potter group was a force to be reckoned with and Albus had chosen a formidable enemy.

Talk about the power of the Potter group led to talk about the sudden death of Abraham Rosier. Everyone started to share looks. Finally, Neville said “We all think Harry had something to do with it, right?” With nods all around, it was Alice that put forward “Honestly, I am not bothered that he put the man down. He was threatening Harry’s family and I think both the Potter’s and the Longbottom’s have learned the hard way not to play games with threats like that.” Her words were met with affirmative nods and hums.

“I feel there is a ‘but’ in there somewhere.” Augusta suggested. It was Padma that responded, “She is concerned because she has no idea how he did it.” Everyone became quiet and contemplative as Alice indicated that Padma was correct. “It only matters because I don’t think we could do it” she said. It was a surreal scene that followed as the core of the Longbottom family discussed how they would execute an assassination in a similar way. The first obstacle led to a decision.

The Potters were famous for their warding ability and the group thought that mastery of warding was the key to the Potter’s ability to get to Rosier. The group decided that they needed to invest in ward masters and get some under the umbrella of the Longbottom clan. Cho piped up that she would love to be a ward breaker and in that moment her future, beyond her life with Neville, was set.

Conversation moved to happier waters, when the women began to gush, again, about Sirius’ two new daughters. The Black home was a place of absolute joy, punctuated by periodic “flights” of the Black Family phoenix, Ember, who would fly around singing a song of triumph and exaltation. It was almost addictive and business in the commons was booming while crime had fallen to almost zero.

For the older women in the Longbottom family, it reignited (or ignited) a desire to start the repopulation of the House of Longbottom. Sirius had already led the way on marriage and the summer would see a multitude of marriages within the older generation. That summer would be the weddings of Remus and Stephanie, Minerva to the three Capstonson brothers and, for their family, Frank to Bertha.

Bertha would have been happy to just be a concubine but both Frank and Alice insisted that she be made a consort. Even then, a wedding wasn’t strictly required but again Frank and Alice insisted that the woman who had loved them and been so loyal to them for so many years deserved to have her special day. What she wanted was a baby.

Augusta strutted over to her son. She smiled as his eyes instantly locked on her soft curves ended at her bouncing breasts as they floated toward him. She had noticed the interaction between him and Neville and decided to reward the father for taking the “duty” of calming Alice and Hannah. It was a convenient excuse to give her a target for her amorousness.

Frank was standing next to their liquor cabinet and holding a glass of bourbon when Augusta reached him and melted into his open arms. Their embrace was in no way appropriate for a mother and son with Augusta rubbing the center of his chest and Frank’s free arm wrapping around his mother’s body and his hand settling on her ass. Augusta let her fingers dance across his firm muscles through his thin shirt happy that her baby had fully recovered.

The decade of invalidity was now impossible to detect in her strapping son and, in fact, he was far more impressive than he had been before the attack. She remembered that she had been almost obsessive in her pride at who he had been and how he had carried himself and wondered, sometimes, how long she had harbored incestuous feelings toward him.

\---

Frank put his drink down and then ran his hand of his mother’s body caressing her stomach and lingering on her massive F-cup breasts and pinching a nipple between his fingers, before reversing course and letting his hand come to rest on her hip. She was dressed casually in a dress made to look like a muggle-style dress shirt with buttons down the front. It would have been decently long if not for her massive breasts that drew the hem up her thighs. She had been teasing her boys with the sexy view of her upper thighs the whole evening.

Augusta really enjoyed being in the arms of her son. The hand on her hip had drifted closer to her front and he extended his thumb to rub circles on the edge of her pelvis. He was teasing her and she loved it. She lifted unto her toes so she could reach his face and kissed him delicately on the lips. Frank squeezed his mother’s ass and deepened the kiss until their tongues were in a passionate duel. Frank caused his mother to moan when his hands slipped under her dress and grabbed her bare ass.

Frank Longbottom had grown from 5’11” to 6’2” under the influence of “the potion” he had had been given. 45lbs of weight had been added, mostly muscle and most pertinent to his mother’s hands that were drifting down his boy and into the elastic waist of his pants, his cock had grown from an impressive 8 inches to a mouthwatering 10 inches. For Augusta, the increase in length was nice as it could push deep into her, but she truly loved always feeling wonderfully sore when he was done with her. And the 2” diameter of his cock served that purpose well.

Alice watched her mother-in-law kick-off the love-making with a smile. The older woman pulled away from the passionate kiss and unbuttoned her dress, exposing her naked body beneath to the lust filled eyes of her son. Then she lowered herself to her knees making sure to keep her heavy breasts and hard nipples visible. All around Alice, the other women of her family were starting to pair off in two’s or three’s and removing clothes. Augusta fished out Franks cock and sucked half of it into her mouth.

Watching Frank and Augusta, gave Alice a craving for her own son and she turned to where Neville was sitting on one the couches with an already naked Hannah sitting “reverse cowgirl” in his lap. Neville’s own long 9” cock was sticking up between Hannah’s spread legs and the girl was rubbing it up and down while Neville played with her, modest, B-cup breasts. Hannah’s head was thrown back and her body squirming sexily but Neville’s eyes were looking right at his mother.

Alice’s eyes broke from her son’s intense steer and traveled over Hannah’s sexy body and landed on Neville’s hard cock that was already leaking the clear fluid she loved to have on her tongue. She moved to the pair on the couch and used her finger to collect some of the thick fluid before sucking it into her mouth. Neville’s cock flexed and a still unaware Hannah moaned at the sensation.

Alice ran her finger through the fluid a second time and this time held it under Hannah’s nose before presenting it the girl. Hannah sucked the finger, uncaring who it belonged to. Every person in the room had pleasured her body at one point and she had done the same to them. When Alice kissed her she kissed back letting out a high pitched gasp when Alice pinched her nipple hard.

Alice moved away from the two on the couch and to the love seat that faced it. She was wearing a loose peasant style dress that tied at the collar and the waist. Easy access had become the unofficial moto of the Longbottoms when at home, so like her mother she wore nothing beneath the garment. She pulled the bow at her collar and at her waist and the dress practically fell from her body. She sat before it fully came off and leaned back with her breasts fully exposed to her son’s desiring gaze.

Neville was still watching his mother while his girlfriend gave him a hand job and pressed his cock against her wet pussy. Despite his shifted focus, he never stopped teasing her breast and every few seconds would pinch one of her nipples causing the writhing 13 year old to moan or whimper in pleasure. Alice started to play with her larger DD cup breasts, doing to herself everything that Neville did to Hannah.

She lifted her legs unto the love seat, spreading them as she went, exposing her own wet pussy to her son. When he lowered one hand down Hannah’s body and started to rub her clit, Alice did the same playing with herself as well. Alice was extremely turned on. Ever since she had woken from her coma with the knowledge that Neville had admired her naked body without touching it, she had developed a fetish for performing for him.

Alice spread her legs wide and pushed two fingers into her pussy. The squelching sound echoed through the space between her and her son and she saw his nose flare in response to the scent of her wetness traveling over to him. Then Neville took both hands and lifted Hannah up till his cock was at her entrance and lowered her burying his cock into her. Alice watched the small girl shake in joy and pleasure and her mouth watered looking at the spot were Neville’s thick cock stretched the sexy little kitty.

When Augusta had gone after Frank, Bertha knew that Alice would probably want some loving from her own son so she turned and Joined Padma, Parvati and Cho. The girls welcomed her with open arms and Cho pulled her into a quick passionate kiss. Then the two turned to watch Parvati and Padma together. Bertha had never thought of herself as bi-sexual even though she had entertained naughty thoughts about her and Alice “working together” to turn on Frank.

She had also actively and happily licked both Alice and Augusta’s pussies and loved it, but it wasn’t until she watched Padma and Parvati together that she had admitted that she was just simply into both boys and girls. She was ashamed to admit it, but the two Indian beauties never failed to get her completely wet and she wasn’t sure if she preferred watching them together or having them herself.

Her eyes never left her favorite pair of sisters, however. Bertha didn’t know if it was the caramel colored skin, the, to her, exotic features, the traditional adornments, the fact they were sisters, the fact they were twins or all of the above, but whenever she saw Padma and Parvati together her desire to taste another woman skyrocketed. Padma and Parvati had gotten naked almost as soon as the evening became sexual.

Padma and Parvati’s response to the “always be available” rule was to wear sari. The Sari was a traditional Indian gown that was a decorated cloth that was wrapped around a girl’s body. The material was typically sheer and in traditional settings a petticoat and cropped blouse would be worn beneath it to maintain modesty. Padma and Parvati did not have those concerns, so the sheer fabric wrapped around their bodies with nothing beneath.

With nothing beneath it, both girls’ bodies were always slightly on display. They typically wore light colored saris which allowed their brown skin to be seen easier beneath it. Bertha was especially captivated by their tiny areolas that were about the size of a galleon, maybe smaller, and was much darker than their surrounding skin. Their equally dark nipples stood proudly from their bodies in a perpetual state of hardness.

Teasing was over, however, because the girls had pulled the one pin that held their fabric together and it had fallen from their bodies leaving them naked and beautiful. They came together and kissed passionately, with their hands roaming over each other’s small bodies. Bertha heard Cho moan next to her and was happy to know that she was not the only one so powerfully effected by the sisters.

Bertha watched with burning horniness as each sister pushed a middle finger into the pussy of the other. They buried the finger completely while they kissed again and then the sisters separated and turned toward their watchers. Padma moved toward Cho and Parvati came toward Bertha. Cho met Padma half way and accepted the wet finger in her mouth with relish, accepting the gift she had been given eagerly.

Bertha was frozen. She wanted it but she did not have the boldness and confidence of the younger girls. Parvati didn’t mind and covered the entire small distance between them. When she was in front of her, Parvati put her finger under Bertha’s nose and the older woman’s leg almost gave out at the familiar scent. Then Parvati ran her finger across Berth’s lips and the woman moaned at how wet that finger still was.

Bertha sucked the finger into her mouth and savored the sweet tanginess of Padma’s pussy juice. The sisters tasted very similar but Bertha could tell the difference. Parvati drew even closer till her mouth was at Bertha’s ear. “My sister and I really want to have our pussy’s eaten. Cho is doing Padma, will you run your sexy little tongue around my needy little pussy?” Bertha nodded and settled to the floor eager to bury her face in one of her favorite cunts.

Augusta was currently on her knees with her face down against a bearskin rug, Frank was behind and above her, pushing his hard cock into her ass. He had already cum in her mouth and used her wet pussy to re-firm his cock and lube it up. She felt her asshole succumbing to her thick cock and so she ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth where she could still taste and collect the residual cum from the load he had sucked from him.

Her eyes started to flutter as the wonderful pressure that was assaulting her insides. Her ass has always been sensitive, but like everything else, that sensitivity had been enhanced and her whole body shuddered in delight from the cock sinking into her and rubbing against every pleasure seeking nerve ending in her ass.

Augusta’s fingers wrapped around the soft fur of the rug and her knuckles turned white because of her grip. She bit her lip to hold back the cries of pleasure and need she wanted to let out, knowing that her refusal to scream out her pleasure just made Frank more aggressive in his fucking. That was what she wanted; a hard fucking in her ass.

It wasn’t easy to get what she wanted because Frank knew what she was doing and he wanted her to break her composure without him doing anything but slowing fucking deep into her sensitive ass. The inside of her ass was already fluttering against his length and he could smell her pussy and knew that she was dripping unto the rug from her plump, sexy core. He reached down and gave it a slow deliberate swipe. He nodded to himself in satisfaction when her entire body shuddered. Still no sound though.

Conceding defeat in the latest battle, he repositioned himself with his feet outside her thighs and grabbed hold of her ass and started to pound her hard and fast. Augusta’s true victory came when she reached between her legs to rub her hot pussy and at the same moment her finger came in contact with her stiff clit, Frank stroked hard and bottomed out in her ass and at the same time, slapped her ass hard enough to leave a bruise. A guttural scream of pleasure came from Augusta’ throat and her pussy sprayed ejaculate unto the rug as she came, hard.

Her powerful orgasm did not stop her son and with a firm grip of her ass, he kept fucking her ass, pounding his thick cock deep into her guts. Instinctually, her body tried to escape from the onslaught but his grip on her ass tightened and he held her ass apart and his stroke just got faster and harder. In contradiction to her body’s confused state, Augusta was screaming in pleasure, wheezing out breathless demands for more.

She got her wish when a mouth closed around her clit and sucked. That was when Frank buried himself again and emptied a second massive load of cum into her ass. Augusta body rocked through back to back orgasms that overlapped each other and drained her of all her strength. Frank’s orgasm was also extended when the mouth sucking on Augusta’s clit shifted and gentle sucked one of his balls into its mouth.

When he was finished cumming, Parvati pulled Frank’s cock from his mother’s ass and sucked into her own mouth riding his collapsing body to the ground. Frank ended on his back with his exhausted mother next to him and a hot 13 year old Indian beauty sucking his cock. He wished he cared more about having an underage girl eagerly sucking his cock back to hardness or that he would soon be pumping his cum over her D cup breasts and into her mouth. But he didn’t.

A few minutes earlier, Hannah was losing herself to her own powerful orgasm. She was riding Neville’s cock reverse cowgirl while his mother sat across from them fingering her pussy. Hannah experienced her own overlapping orgasm when in the middle of her first, a second was triggered by Neville pumping his cum into her. Each of Neville’s cums were an entire cup. And it blasted from his body in 5 or 6 powerful pumps. Hannah preferred it striking the top of her mouth but would never deny the pleasure feeling it deep within her pussy brought to her.

Neville let her fall off of his cock and next to him and she barely had a moment before Padma and Cho had her legs spread and began taking turns sucking Neville’s cum from her overfull pussy. Neville eyes left his mother for moment to look at his girls. His cum was running from Hannah’s red and swollen cunt like a river and Cho was actively turning her face toward him every time she captured some so he could see before she swallowed.

Neville eyes turned from them when Bertha Arrived between his legs and started to suck his slimy cock clean. After she collected all of his and Hannah’s leftover cum she just kept sucking his cock. He knew she had been with Parvati and looked over to find her only to see her sucking his dad’s cock with her tiny ass in the air and her bare pussy pointed at him and winking.

Alice’s eyes were still locked on him as she played with herself. She had one leg almost behind her ear and three fingers on one hand buried in her pussy, while three of the other buried in her ass. When Bertha had gotten him hard again she took hold of his cock and used it to get him up on his feet before leading him over to his mother. She pulled Alice’s fingers from her ass and pussy and put Neville’s throbbing cock at her cunt.

Once mother and son were looking in each other’s eyes Bertha moved her hand and watched the cock sink into the needy pussy. She took Alice’s fingers that had been in her pussy and sucked them clean while Neville drilled his mother into the chair she was in. Bertha reached down and gently cupped Neville’s balls and massaged them while he fucked his own mother into jelly. She felt when he balls tightened and tugged just as Neville came. Mother and son grunted through their powerful orgasms.

Bertha was not paying attention so was surprised when she was picked up and spun around. She only had a moment to see that it was Frank before the absolute love of her life kissed her. The kiss was not soft or loving, it was raw passion and need. Frank took her large ass in his hands and lifted her up and Bertha wrapped her legs around him.

She was carried to the spot on the carpet that Augusta had been and Frank lowered them both on to the soft fur with him on top of her. They never broke the kiss, not even when Frank repositioned them and let his cock slide into her tight pussy. She responded to the thick cock by rocking her hips and flexing her pussy.

Finally, Frank broke the kiss and said, “I think it’s time to put a Longbottom baby in you.” Her world collapsed to one point where happiness and desire competed with the physical pleasure his cock was still giving her as it continued to plow into her pussy. But Frank wasn’t done and said “Neville, come help me with our newest slut.”

Bertha’s eyes widened when Frank held her still and pulled her ass apart. She only managed to gurgle out “Merlin” before a second huge cock pushed into her ass. She heard the incantation that cancelled the birth control charm on her and then her mind went white as the two men sandwiched her between themselves and stared to pound into her ass and pussy.

She loved Longbottom men and they would always have access to her body. And she would forever cherish the fact that the day she had her dream realized and became impregnated, she had both of them driving their cocks into her body. Frank was right, she was the newest Longbottom slut. Neville would give her, her second baby she promised herself when she felt Frank’s cum splashing against her insides.

\---

**…Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

The culture of Magic is deception.

Harry Potter had devised a plan that, to his mind, was an ultimate example of what it truly meant to be a master crafter of magics. Only his own inner circle and Sirius knew the details and, as expected, where he saw great works of magic and culture, Sirius and Remus saw another grand prank in the making. Harry did not mind because with each great prank came comparisons to his father and words of pride and love.

This “prank” would be his most daring. He would be manipulating friends, enemies and acquaintances as well as overthrowing the entirety of the British magical government, if only for a moment or two. And if it all worked he would be practically untouchable by Dumbledore or anyone like him, his own prestige would sky rocket, as would that of his friends and Britain would find itself, once again, at the pinnacle of magical politics and culture on the world stage.

Albus Dumbledore’s move to control him had not been expected (at least not then) but they were prepared for it. All of Harry’s advisors, smartly, had been expecting something since they had heard about the confrontation with the Longbottoms. It was obvious to anyone not blinded by his reputation that Albus Dumbledore craved power and prestige. He spoke of egalitarianism but that was only because he did not hold all the power in the existing system.

Neville Longbottom had his parents, Sirius Black was an adult and Theo Nott was from a borderline dark family. Albus had attempted to cash in his reputation with the Longbottoms and it had failed spectacularly so it was only a matter of time before he set his sights on the Potters. His reaction to Justine killing her attacker had been surprising, but Harry Potter and Sirius Black had been working on an idea that needed an event like the one Dumbledore was manufacturing to properly execute.

It had taken a few weeks to get everything set which was fine. Forcing Dumbledore to jump through hoops to get Justine arrested had been fun and kept his eyes off of their plotting. It also gave Theo time to complete the ritual he thought had been kept secret. But when the Notts purchased Basilisks blood, the intelligence arm of the Lycans had turned their eyes unto the House and it was child’s play for them to discover everything.

The Potters had been impressed with the use of the virgin ritual in conjunction with the dragon blood. Sirius was the only one interested in trying it himself and he was the only one that had easy access to willing virgins, since that is how some of his, still growing, squib harem arrived at Grimmauld Place to seek his protection. And as he told anyone willing to listen, not one of the ladies had turned down his sexual advances.

The time had also allowed them to do more damage to Dumbledore’s reputation through the two newspapers they controlled. By the time they were ready, the instigator of the entire plot, Albus Dumbledore, wanted the trial to happen as quickly as possible. Most of the magical papers around the world had taken their lead from the Wizarding Daily and the Daily Prophet and no matter which side of the political spectrum a person belonged, the consensus was that Albus Dumbledore had, at the very least, over stepped himself and at the very worst was attempting to steal a child’s familial legacy.

Unsurprisingly, when the day of the “hearing” arrived, the courtroom was packed with the media and looky-loos from up and down the political and social spectrum. Various members of the Wizengamot could also be found in the crowd. Albus Dumbledore had tried and failed to have the trial held before a larger court but had faced push back. He relented when the Chief Warlock pointedly asked him if he had some pre knowledge that the charges against Justine Chambers de Potter were going to be escalated and how he would have gotten such knowledge as he was not a member of any of the judicial committees.

Once again, the fact that the “Light Lord” had been elevated had been a barrier to his goals. Albus Dumbledore would have been able to determine how the proceedings were handled if he was still the Chief Warlock. If he was only just a member of the lower house he would have probably be one of the judges. But the upper house had been made ineligible for service on the judiciary as one of the many reforms that had already been made in the Wizengamot since the previous year.

Because of that, Lord Dumbledore was seated with the attendees on the balcony. Unable to make himself and his power go unacknowledged and unknown, he was not just with his son, but was surrounded by people who still considered him the greatest wizard in the world. That many of the witches and wizards that made up his supporters were family members of the three judges presiding was not missed by the gathered onlookers.

On the other side of the “political duel” that was being waged sat Harry Potter. He was seated closest to the Defense’s desks. Around him were his ladies, including Karli. The other muggle in Harry’s life was dressed in her typical manner, wearing an outfit that was a mockery of what would typically be appropriate for the situation. In this case her look would be most accurately called “slutty lawyer”. A black pinstriped skirt suit with white silk blouse and matching pinstripe jacket.

Karli’s pencil skirt barely reached her upper thigh, offering flashes of her bright red panties whenever she crossed and uncrossed her legs. Both her jacket and blouse were cropped and left a large portion of her flat, toned stomach exposed. The skirt also sat low enough on her hip to leave the top of the black Potter crest, that marked her as his magically bound slave, exposed. The “slave mark” was something that reminded people, too much, of the dark mark, since they knew it shared origins with the mark Voldemort burned into the arms of his followers.

Her jacket fit her arms and shoulders perfectly but was purposely designed to not be able to close over her large DD cup breasts. Those breasts were on display as half of them were visible due to the two undone buttons on her blouse. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she was wearing 7-inch platform heals and, as usual, wore a collar that identified her as belonging to “HP”.

Karli was the most “scandalously” dressed but Harry Potter’s other 4 ladies, caused just as much desire in the men around them. Ginny and Luna, Harry’s petite, and youngest, lovers both wore cute dresses, tied at the waist with bows in the back. The dresses would be considered adorable if not for the fact that they were made of very thin cotton, the dresses hugged their bodies perfectly and that they wore nothing beneath them.

Ginny was a C cup now and her well-formed breasts were clearly observable through the material. Luna’s smaller B cup would have been easier to ignore if not for the larger nipples she had that refused to not be hard. For many of the admirers, the two petite lolitas were sexier than the flamboyant Karli. That might have been because the two girls had a habit of giving each other semi passionate kisses at the oddest moments.

Harry’ final two lovers carried themselves with much more propriety. That was expected since Daphne would one day be Lady Potter and was already the noble daughter of a well-respected House. And Susan would one day be the Head of the House of Bones and consort of the House of Potter. Their positions may have made them more conservative in their dress but that did not mean they weren’t mouth-wateringly beautiful or that their outfits weren’t revealing.

Susan wore an A-line dress that stopped at her knee. Below the waist the dress was royal blue and pleated and above the waist it was gray and hugged her body. A swooping neck allowed for a teasing view of her massive E-cup breasts and she paired her outfit with select pieces from the Bones family jewelry collection.

Daphne’s also wore a dress. Hers was ankle length and hugged every curve on her body. The dress was a darker shade of gray than Susan had on her dress, and had some Slytherin green lace highlights. A thigh high split allowed for easy movement and a bit of teasing of Daphne’s best asset. Her long, shapely legs. She also wore select pieces from the Greengrass collection of jewelry.

Behind the Potters was Ron Weasley and his girlfriends. They were all dressed in battle robes, making their role at the event very clear. Behind them were the heads of the Potter Vassal Houses, Osirus Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin-Marauder and Arthur Weasley. Sirius Black and Lady Black sat next to Remus. Cassie (and Kata) had been left in the care of aunts and sisters. Like the younger guards, all wore battle or dueling robes. A last row with seven Lycans in “dress” uniforms ended the very large Potter contingent. It was a very impressive show of force, political and otherwise.

**…Ministry Atrium, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

Theodore Nott had thought long and hard about what he was about to do. His initial instinct was that his “coming out” should be at his own event so that he and his family would be the lead story in every newspaper. But making a splash at the biggest political event of the year also had its benefits. After considering it more thoroughly than many would consider necessary, he decided to go forward.

The deciding factor was that he received word that the Blacks and the Longbottoms would be present and he did not want there to be speculation as to why his was the only Prima Potentia family not present. With his increase in power, he did not want to give the impression that he was hiding or that he considered himself, or his family, weaker than the other three elite houses.

He was also extremely curious about what the Potter group had come up with. He knew that the Potters were setting Dumbledore up for something since it was his Vassal that was used to issue the arrest warrant. He did not know what the plan was and was shocked at the unintended, at least to him, consequence of having someone associated with the Notts be the source of the warrant Dumbledore had been seeking.

The news media, both domestic and international, found it a much more compelling story to pit two young lords from the highest level of society, against one another. Theo had no idea how involved Harry Potter and Sirius black had been in fostering that perception but the end result was the same. Theo Nott was cast as the “true” political rival to Harry Potter

Sirius had arranged for the shift in coverage to occur the morning of the trial. Late enough for Albus Dumbledore to be unable to do anything about it but early enough that by the beginning of the trial, perception about who the “real” players were in the developing political drama would be completely shifted. It started on the wizarding wireless that morning and spread through “reliable” sources to various reporters.

Theo Nott had designed his entrance to remind the public of the strength of the Prima Potentia House of Nott. Instead Theo Nott and his entourage arrived into a media that had “suddenly” made the connection between the Chief of the Improper Use of Magic Office and one of the first Vassals of the House of Nott.

Speculation about the “rivalry” between the House of Potter and the House of Nott rose to a fever pitch seemingly instantaneously. The wizarding wireless saw their listenership quadruple as various people “in the know” revealed that Theo Nott had confronted Harry Potter on behalf of Marietta Edgecombe and her friends, who had been socially exiled by Potter, and won the confrontation.

A different set of “connected” people were quick to report that in gratitude for the protection and due to Theo’s interest, the Edgecombes had approved a marriage contract between the two and she was to be the next Lady Nott. “Experts” declared it “a slap in the face” to Potter for Nott to make an enemy of the House of Potter into the future lady of his House. There was speculation about what Potter’s retaliation had been and there was even some who suggested that the missing Alvin Nott had been the victim.

Whatever it was, the retaliation was suspected to be the reason Magdalene had agreed to issue the warrant that Dumbledore had been desperately seeking so he could arrest Justine Chambers de Potter. All of the media activity started right after the delivery of the morning papers and by the time Theo Nott appeared in the Atrium of the ministry of magic, his arrival could be nothing less than a scene.

And what a scene he made.

The Notts arrived for the hearing en masse. At the head of the large group was the newest powerhouse in magical Britain. If Harry Potter was the fearless Gryffindor with the “devil may care” attitude, and Neville Longbottom was the fierce Gryffindor with the heart of a Hufflepuff then Alvin Nott arrived as the Cunning Slytherin with the mind of a Ravenclaw. At least that was what the reporter from the wizarding wireless blurted out, unscripted [sic], as she reported live from the Ministry of Magic.

Theo Nott lead his contingent out of the Flu fireplace. He was dressed in the traditional robes of the nobility. And all in Black with silver trim. The cut was traditional but anyone who looked closely would notice that the material was dragon hide or similar instead of the typical silk. These were not dueling robes but it was obvious they would stand up admirably to a fight. That was punctuated by the wand holster on his belt.

The physical change to Theo Nott was obvious to anyone who had been watching the boy for his inevitable response to the moves of the Longbottoms and the Potters. He was taller and walked with a grace that was predatory. Every former Slytherin recognized that walk as they had all tried and failed to move like that. Theo Nott had perfected “the snake charm”, as it was called.

It was a rolling walk that left no sharp lines a seemed to mimic the movements of a snake. A combination of slithering and preparing to strike. The difficult part to the walk was maintaining a a predatory grace while rocking your body back and forth. It was a walk that very few had mastered and the last person anyone remembered doing it was Lord Voldemort. None who had ever seen the Dark Lord move would ever speak it allowed but Theodore was doing it better.

Behind the new Lord Nott, came Marietta Edgecombe and the changes in her were even more drastic. And she had the walk as well. As did Sarah Fawcett and Mandy Brocklehurst. Behind them came Pansy Nott with Lady Brittany Nott, who was leading Pansy on a leash. The entirety of the atrium had gone silent. So focused on Theo Nott, his girls and his mother that few noticed Lord Edgecombe, Lord Zambini or Lord Sharp.

They did, however, notice the powerhouse that used to be Blaise Zambini when he came to stand next to his friend.

**…Flashback**

**…Guest Room, Nott Manor, Flintshire**

Blaise Zambini woke to the sound of a lot of voices. He felt sore and stiff, but also powerful. His eyes opened and he noticed that Su was in the bed next to him and Millie was sitting on the bed with her hand grasping Su’s. He was always pleased to see how well his two girlfriends got along with each other. He looked around the room and saw that there were a few other people, mostly members of the Sharp family along with Theo and his six girls.

Theo smiled at him and he rose to sit against the back of the bed. Su stirred from his movement and he watched as she woke and sat up next to him. She had definitely changed but not by too much. Theo signaled for all the scientists and researcher to leave the room. Then he said “Come on”, to his friend, interrupting the two who were checking each other out. “It’s a tradition now.” And then pointed at the floor length mirror.

Blaise and Su, with Marietta next to her, moved to the mirror and looked at themselves. Pansy explained that part of the tradition was that they had to remove their tops. Both did so without hesitation. Groups like theirs were used to seeing each other naked, most times accidentally, but not always. Su’s body had not made many obvious changes but Blaise’s had and so everyone’s eyes were glued to the boy’s new form.

Once again Pansy was the one to cast the diagnostic spell. She cast it on Su first. Su had grown an inch and was now 4’11”. Her breast had stayed an A cup and her body dimensions had shifted by only an inch with her bust moving from a 29 A to a 30 A. However, she had gained 20 lbs. of obvious muscle. She was not bulky but where she could have been described as “lanky”, she was now toned. Especially in her stomach where she had a clearly defined six pack.

Despite her seemingly quiet nature, Su Li was just as ambitious as she was intelligent and since she had an intellect that easily matched Hermione Granger, that was a great deal of ambitiousness. She had successfully hidden it when she insisted to the sorting hat to put her in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin but it had bitten her when she allowed Marietta to convince her to try and usurp Luna, all those years ago.

The incident had put a strain on their friendship and she was not surprised that when their luck changed again, she was not selected to join Theo’s harem. The years had added wisdom to her ambition and when the final Prima Potentia heir came to seduce them she was happy to put a little distance between herself and her friends.

When she was handed off to Blaise Zambini she had kept quiet but inside she had been pleased. Blaise was more handsome than Theo, to her eyes, and he had a quiet intellect that appealed to her more as well. He had also retained the dark olive skin that came from his Italian ancestry; something that she really liked. Millicent Bulstrode had already claimed a spot as his girlfriend, but she learned early that the girl did not have the patience or desire to play the part of Lady of House and was happy for another girl to take the title.

In a few short months, Su Li found herself going from social outcast to future Lady of a noble House on the rise. The space from Marietta and her other friends had allowed for some healing and, in the end, made them closer and she had gained an even closer friend in Millie. She looked at Millie and blushed at how the, still larger, girl eyed her petite body.

Testing would later show Su to have the physical abilities of an Olympic athlete at the highest level of fitness. She could run at high speed for long times and was as strong as a person three times her size. She was very pleased with her changes and could see in addition to Millie, Blaise was eying her hungrily. She remembered the feel of him taking her for the first time and her own hunger rose to match his.

Blaise Zambini eyes danced across Su’s body. He loved her small body, pleased the ritual did not do too much to change her. It was not in his nature to be as flamboyant as someone like Harry Potter or even Neville Longbottom, but the secret truth was that he had been smitten with the small Asian girl from the moment he saw her at the table with her friends.

He had known what Theo’s intention had been when he and Millie had followed him to talk to the girls. When he first saw Su, his heart had clenched at the thought that his friend would take her as well. It was Millie who saw through him, as she typically did. He still wasn’t sure how his first girlfriend had done it but when the dust settled, Su was with him and everyone was happy with the outcome.

Pansy turned her wand on Blaise when everyone was finished admiring Su’s changes. She cast the diagnostic spell again. Most of his changes were unsurprising. He was truly built like the powerful magical horse, whose blood had contributed to his ritual. He had only grown 3 inches taller but had put on 66 lbs. and it was clear that it was mostly muscle. He looked like a body builder. Massive biceps and thighs on his short stocky form. Muscles rippled everywhere.

But eventually every eye was staring in shock at the numbers hovering around his cock. Pansy actually took a step back from it and moved closer to Theo. Su’s eyes were locked on the number and her body seemed unable to move. Millie on the other hand was moving like she was in a hypnotic trance toward it.

Millie was a size queen. She had thought she had hit the jackpot with Blaise already because at 13 he was already 8 inches long and 5 inches around. But she had truly won now. The numbers said that when hard Blaise’s cock would grow to 13 inches long and almost 8 inches around. He was a monster. He was her monster.

Theo quickly ushered his ladies out. Leaving his friend to test out his new body and the limits of his two girlfriends.

\---

Millie was still taller than him. She had hit a growth spurt toward the end of the school year and was 5’7”. Even with his enhancement he was still 3 inches shorter than her. Neither of them minded because there was no doubt who had the strength and power in their relationship. A fact that was even more true when he grabbed her.

Millie did not know why but something about the shorter boy exerting his power and strength over her turned her on and when he lifted her nearly 150 lb. body off of the ground as if she was weightless, she moaned with desire. He threw her over his shoulder and held her in place by her large ass before turning to Su.

Su and Millie got along well because they had the same fetish from opposite perspectives. Millie had always been curvy and larger than the boys around her and craved for one of the small boys to stand up to her and force her to submit. Something Blaise did even when they were still friends. She had fallen for him quickly but doubted he would want a girl larger than him. She had been wrong.

Su’s body flushed when Blaise turned his eyes on her. Su wanted a man bigger than her. A man that could fit her entire frame within his own. Blaise had been well on his way to that and his enhancement had only sped up that process. Two of her could fit between the span of his shoulders. Still it was his eyes that caused her exposed nipples to harden. Intense and demanding.

He turned from her and moved toward the bed. His command was clear despite not speaking a word and she obeyed. She removed her pajama pants and followed him naked. With his back turned, her and Millie locked eyes. They understood each other better than most and both were really turned on by the more powerful stallion they now called theirs. With just their eyes they communicated their excitement and trepidation about what he now carried between his legs.

It only took four steps to reach the bed and Millie yelped when the now stronger Theo ripped her pants from her body. It held against her pussy a moment before tearing and she felt a little pain as it pressed into her sensitive cunt and against her clit. Evidence of what his actions did to her was impossible to hide as the smell of her pussy flooded the room.

Theo dumped a thoroughly aroused Millie unto the bed and turned to grab Su. She was waiting for him with her head bowed. His eyes traveled down her sexy slim body and his eyes landed on her bare pussy. She was so turned on that her pussy was flushed red and practically glowing. Theo was reminded of the yule story about Rudolf and his red nose only it was Su’s pussy that was glowing bright.

He reached his hand out and ran a finger across the swollen pussy and smiled at the heat it was putting off. Su made a sexy sound that caused Blaise’s turgid cock to finish hardening. The same sexy moan escaped the trembling girl again. A hand snaked around Blaise and took hold of his cock. Normally in their game Millie would torture Su with her ability to stroke Blaise’s manhood and the Chinese girl’s inability to do the same while at the same time Blaise would use his fingers and perhaps lips to tease her body.

This time however, a small gasp came from behind Blaise when his first girlfriend’s hand tried to wrap around his hard cock. He looked down and was amazed at how much larger he had really become. Millie’s hand could not fit around his hardness and even using both hands she barely covered half his length.

Su was as horny as she had ever been. Blaise’s hug cock was calling to her. Millie’s two hands wrapped partly around its length and still leaving so much uncovered was the last straw. She lowered herself to her knees in front of it and wrapped her hands around the remaining exposed length. Together the four hands still left the head of his cock free and she sucked that into her mouth.

Su sucked on the cock in her mouth with relish and abandon. It stretched her mouth wonderfully and the leaking precum tasted amazing. Her own pussy tingled in jealous excitement, anxious to feel the new and enhanced phallus stretching it almost beyond its ability to contain. A similar tingle and thrill caused her asshole to crinkle as well.

Millie was wrapped around Blaise’s body and thinking similar things. Su’s ability suck on 5 inches of cock while she gave 8 inches of cock a hand job was the sexually arousing to a degree that surprised her. The hard muscle that covered Blaise’s body was adding to the rising heat between her legs and she started to kiss his body. Eventually she readjusted herself enough to replace Su’s hand with her mouth on his heavy balls. Her own hands dipping to her wet pussy.

Blaise’s one hand closed around Millie’s head when her mouth surrounded his balls and his other took hold of Su’s head. The two girls had worked together to suck his cock before but he had never been in the position he now held. His huge cock giving each girl much more room to lavish his cock and balls with pleasure.

He felt himself approaching climax and used his hands to encourage Su and Millie to go faster. None of them would have believed that his huge cock would fit in Su’s throat even though she had never had a gag reflex. But Blaise and Su lost themselves to the pleasure for a moment and his cock pushed into the girl’s throat.

Sue and Blaise froze. Millie didn’t realize what happened and kept sucking his balls and fingering her pussy. She had four fingers in herself and was lost in pleasure and the fact that all four of her fingers were smaller than the cock that would soon violate her. Two fingers from her other hand were in her ass and she was barreling toward a climax.

Sue could barely breath and had spots dancing at the edge of her vision but her entire abdomen was twitching in a sustained orgasm from the feet she had just pulled off. 9 of Blaise’s 13 inches was in her petite body and the burning soreness it caused was feeding her pleasure. Blaise realized that Su was not injured but that they were not in an ideal position. So reached down and picked her body from the floor to line her back and throat up straighter.

Once he did that he pulled her forward and sank more of his cock into her throat. Su’s eyes went wide at what Blaise was doing and how he was manhandling her body. She relaxed to make it easier for him and just continued to ride the waves of pleasure. “oh my god” Millie said when she finally noticed what was happening. She looked up just in time to see the final inch of Blaise’s cock disappear in Sue’s mouth.

For the first time ever, Millie was truly jealous of Su. The little Chinese slut’s legs were bent uncomfortable, there was drool and precum leaking from the corners of her mouth, the impression of Blaise’s cock was distending her throat and Millie was pretty sure her sides were being bruised by Blaise’s strong grip on her to hold her body straight.

She took a breath, knowing that she would be in that position soon enough but decided to “punish” her sister lover a little bit anyway. She kneeled up on the bed and kissed Blaise’s jaw. She was surprised that despite the pleasure he had to be feeling with Su, literally, wrapped around his cock, he still turned and kissed her. It was a powerful move and she found her jealousy washed away by her desire and love.

She moved to behind Su, whose eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and rubbed her hand over the smaller girl’s ass. She reached out and took hold of the girl’s hard clit and squeezed. Su’s body started to vibrate with an unholy severity. If not for the cum spraying from her pussy, Millie might have been worried.

She heard Blaise grunt and Su make a whimpering sound and knew that her man was coming down the slut’s throat. Her own throat clenched in sympathy and desire to feel the same thing. It took a lot longer than normal for him to finish coming and Millie could see Su’s washboard stomach expand to contain what she imagined was a large volume of cum.

Blaise carefully pulled his cock from Su’s throat and the girl collapsed on herself like a wet noodle. Blaise put her in the bed and she did not move. Her eyes were open and she was staring off into the distance, her body trembling every few minutes in aftershocks. Her breathing was steady though so Blaise figured she was alright. He was still horny.

Millie did not know how but she knew that Blaise was not done. Her pussy figured it out first and beat out her mouth in calling dibs and that was why Millie slipped around his bod and on her back between Blaise and Su’s body. Her Head was against Su’ thigh and her legs spread wide in invitation. Blaise approached her with his re-hardened cock in his hand and pressed the monster head of his cock against her pussy.

He pressed forward and Millie screamed in her mind “How did she get that in her throat?” The only answer received was a spike of pain and pleasure she had never before experienced or dreamed possibly. As far as she was concerned Blaise took her virginity all over again as the thick tube pushed passed her pussy lips and reshaped her cunt.

Blaise leaned forward lighting off fireworks in Millie’s body as he slipped deeper and deeper into her. When he stopped his face was right above her own and her pussy was completely full. The tip of his cock was pressed against her cervix and her pussy felt like the first time she had ever tried to do a split.

She couldn’t take anymore of him and she looked at him with a little sadness. “How much is left she asked?” breathily. He felt so good. He wasn’t moving and she was already on the edge of orgasm. Her only wish was that she could have taken him all. “I am completely buried in your tight cunnie” he said before kissing her.

The kiss, his words, the realization. She didn’t know what but she tipped over the edge and came. Hard. He kissed her through her orgasm and when she had calmed he started to move. For the next hour, every time his cock smashed into her cervix she would explode in orgasm. It only took two repetitions for him to start to space out how often he did that.

At the end of the hour he started to cum inside of her and she had an orgasm to match the first from how hard his cum splashed against her walls. She felt his cum spewing out her pussy around his buried cock and realized that her pussy wasn’t big enough to hold his load. That was very sexy to her. When he was done he pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

She was exhausted and satisfied but she had one last thing she was determined to do she pulled her body around till her face was at his crotch. His cock and balls were covered in his cum. She sighed at the strong smell and then started to suck it up. She fell asleep almost immediately after cleaning up the last bit.

\---

**…End Flashback**

**…Courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic, London, UK**

The arrival of the Notts created quite a stir. And coincided with the growing whispers about what the wizarding wireless was reporting. The Potter group had lit the match but the rumors and speculation had blazed into their own fire. What had started as a political fight between Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter was now a proxy war between two of the most powerful families in magical Britain.

All four of the Prima Potentia were represented in the courtroom and despite not acknowledging one another, the entire room was on edge imagining a grand battle between the powerful Houses and their retinue. Albus Dumbledore was livid. Before Nott’s arrival, he had been the one elevated in the minds of the people present since he was at war with the Potters. But even the people in his own support circle seemed more interested in what might happen between the two boys.

“All rise!” Announced the court usher and the room went silent and everyone rose to their feet for the entrance of the three judges. When the judges sat, the Usher looked at the packed courtroom and intoned, “Be seated!” In British magical law, the judge or judges represented “the crown”, which ruled over Magical Britain and so, symbolically, were never introduced in court.

After seating themselves, the court usher would bring in the accused and the representative from the MOP would read the charge as written on the warrant. After that the MOP barrister would present the case. Then would come the defense and finally, the judges would issue a verdict. The plan was for the judges allied to Dumbledore to pepper the MOP barrister with questions until they could justify elevating the charge from the minor one to a more serious one.

They intended to convict Justine of violating article XII of the Statute of Secrecy. The article had always been controversial and was one of many scheduled to be debated and likely overturned in the next legislative session. Since that session was due to happen in three days, Albus Dumbledore’s plan had almost failed.

The article stated that no muggle was allowed to roam, unsupervised within a wizarding area as that represented a violation of the Statute of Secrecy. It also went on to mandate that if the amount of time that the muggle had roamed could not be practically determined or was so long as to be infeasible to be  handled by magical means, the muggle would be put to death since the memory charm, or similar, could not be applied with absolute certainty to cover the time of the violation.

Unfortunately for all the coconspirators, nothing was going to happen as planned. The central judge nodded to the usher who exited the room to get the accused. Instead of returning with Justine, as was procedure, the man re-entered the room and went straight to the judges. Whispering broke out both at the bench and in the crowd. Some people openly asking if the woman had managed to escape.

In his spot in the public gallery, Albus Dumbledore’s eyes never left Harry Potter. Something was up, but he knew Justine had not escaped. It was not the style of Harry’s advisors to run from a fight. Once he had Justine in custody, he had tried to broker a deal with them and they had refused to even see him or any of his emissaries. As he suspected, they would not be moved until the verdict was made.

The man sighed internally. Too much was riding on things he had no control of. This victory was fairly guaranteed but he had been taking a beating in the papers. He needed Potter to accept his eventual compromise to have Septima Vector take over as his guardian. It would happen either way but Dumbledore did not want to take the hit to his reputation if it happened because of the execution of the muggle girl. The shift of responsibility to Theo Nott hurt his pride but was actually a minor boon to him since responsibility would not be his. Being viewed as a pawn was unacceptable though.

He was brought from his musings when the judges finished talking to the usher and the man left the courtroom again. Lord Taylor Spence looked up at him and they locked eyes. Albus couldn’t risk casting Legimency on a judge in the courtroom especially since his connection to them was only barely legal. But he didn’t need to use Legimency to know something was wrong.

The doors opened and Justine walked into the room. Gasps were heard everywhere and a few cameras snapped some pictures. As a ministry trial, the normal barriers to taking pictures of Harry Potter or his group did not apply and the reporters were taking full advantage. Justine was wearing “The Toga”. The outfit that had magically appeared on her body due to the Potter magics when she killed Jack Penante, had become the focus of a lot of conversation. And it was back and lived up to the splendor of witness accounts.

Seeing it in person was amazing. The woman was beautiful on her own but the, literally, glowing white robe with gold fastenings made her look like a goddess. That was punctuated by the serene look that adorned her face and the fact that her eyes were completely white and also glowing softly. She arrived at the defendant’s dock and some of the light around her moved and coalesced into the form of a gold roman eagle that perched itself on the rail in front of her and facing the judges.

The room was silent as everyone looked between the ethereal woman and the three judges. The room was still for a full minute before the head judge blinked and shook himself from his stupor. He looked to his left and right drawing his fellow judges from their own shock. Then turned to look at the MOP Barrister. The woman stood, but before she could speak and present the charges as written on the warrant a powerful surge of magic swept through the room.

Everyone turned to look at Justine, and then Harry Potter, fearful that his family magic was attacking again. The Aurors were more professional, scanning the entire room with their wands drawn, searching for the source of the magic surge or some other type of attack. Then a trumpet sounded and everyone’s eyes turned to the shield of the Ministry of Magic that hung behind the judges, which those not blinded by hubris recognized as a version of the coat of arms of the Royal Family of the United Kingdom. It was were the sound came from.

The shield started to release a fog and everyone found themselves magically frozen in position. The reporter from the wizarding wireless could still talk and she quietly continued to describe what she was seeing for the listening audience around Britain. The fog continued to grow, gathering itself in the space in front of the bench. The fog then condensed into a fairly large puddle of crystal clear water.

What happened next caused a few hearts to come close to stopping and a few people to faint. Out of the puddle came the tip of a sword. The broadsword rose up out of the water until the guard broke the surface. A delicate hand was wrapped around the grip and continued to rise out of the water revealing a ethereally beautiful, thin woman with long white hair. She wore a white noble’s dress from the times of Camelot and there was no confusion about who the woman was.

When the woman was fully revealed she lowered the sword till its tip just touched the water and wrapped both hands around the guard, holding it tightly against her chest. Her lips did not move but everyone heard when the Lady of the Lake spoke.

“I CALL THE HOUSES OF THE PRIMA POTENTIA MAGICAE”

Harry Potter rose to his feet but it was the Eagle in front of Justine that spoke. “The House of Potter hears and answers your call.”

Sirius Black rose and spoke. “The House of Black hears and answers your call.” When he finished speaking a glowing ritual circle appeared around his feet and his eyes glowed white and his hair started to dance in an unknown breeze.

Next, Neville rose and spoke. “The House of Longbottom hears and answers your call.” When he finished, glowing vines grew up and around his legs climbing up his body. His eyes also turned to a glowing forest green and his hair whipped about in a magical wind that affected nothing else.

Theo Nott did not know what was happening. He felt a tug at his magic though so he rose. Harry Potter smiled. Getting Theo to cooperate had been the most dangerous part of the plan. His smile went to full grin when Theo said “The House of Nott hears and answers your call.”

Then Theo felt a massive tug at his family magic. If he had fought it, the tug would have dissipated but the situation had successfully conditioned the Nott heir. A magical snake, that looked uncomfortably like a cross between a basilisk and a cobra appeared in black smoke and coiled around Theo loosely with its head flared above his.

The Lady of the Lake then intoned, authoritatively,

“HOUSE POTTER. WHY DOES YOUR MAGIC PROTECT ONE BROUGHT BEFORE THE ROYAL COURT FOR JUDGEMENT, IN VIOLATION OF THE AGREEMENTS MADE BETWEEN THE PRIMA POTENTIA MAGICAE, THE SEAT OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF MAGICAL BRITAIN AND THE MAGIC OF THE REALM?”

The Eagle perched in front of the Justine spoke.

“MY LADY. BEFORE YOU STANDS THE GUARDIAN OF THE HOUSE OF POTTER, PROTECTOR OF THE HEIR. SHE IS CHARGED BY THE COURT WITH MANIFESTING MY POWER IN PROTECTION OF HERSELF IN SERVICE TO HER DUTY.”

The magic of each standing member of the Prime Potentia flared and the magic of the Lady of the Lake flared in response. Then the sword floated up before her. Multiple whispers of “Excalibur” could be heard from the shell-shocked witnesses. It flew to Justine and buried itself in the stone before her. Justine moved automatically to it and drew it from the stone. As soon as she raised it, Excalibur flew from her hands and back to the Lady.

“YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH. THE COVENANT IS UPHELD”

“THE MAGICS OF BRITAIN DISMISSES YOU FROM THIS COURT”

The magics around Sirius, Neville and Theo dissipated, with Theo’s taking the longest. The Lady of the Lake lifted Excalibur back above her head and then sank back into the “lake” that was beneath her feet. When the tip of the sword vanished beneath the surface, the water turned back to fog and then floated back into the shield behind the judges.

Pandemonium.

(…)

(…)

(…)

All rules of order were ignored as the judges fled the courtroom at the same time that the gallery and court officers did the same. Before long the only people left in the cleared courtroom were the Potter group, the Longbottom group, the Nott group, Sirius and the Lady Black and Albus Dumbledore who had been abandoned by all his followers except for his son.

Everyone ignored the headmaster, not that he noticed. His focus was at the spot where the lake had been. Sirius spoke “Apparently, there is more to the Prima Potentia than I knew. I suggest we meet later in the summer. I would hate to see what would happen if one or all of us broke the covenant.”

Harry was surprised that it was Theo who answered. “Both the Blacks and Notts have delved deeply into dark magics and all four of our families have produced Dark Lords. I think the covenant is about respecting the crown. It explains why no Dark Lord has ever attempted to attack the muggles openly.”

Harry had not thought of that angle but it worked so he went with it. They agreed to meet later in the summer and then prepared themselves for the media storm they were sure to meet. Justine, unadorned by the Potter magic slid next to Harry. The Notts left first, then the Longbottoms and finally the Potters with Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore and his son remained, still shell-shocked.

**…Dumbledore Castle, Edinburgh, Scotland**

Joy. Celebration. Euphoria. All words that described the state of the British magicals. And all words that failed to fully describe the state of things within the country. For magicals, magic is the religion and the appearance of the Lady of the Lake was the equivalent of Mary Magdalene showing up at the Vatican to deliver a message.

The events in Courtroom 10 had broader repercussions as well. Every magical nation in the world shared in the joy and rapture. It was known that every magical country had its own magic. The magic of Britain was different than the magic of Atlantis and different from the magic of China, and so on. The magic of the lands infused the magic of clans or families or herds, which infused the magic of the people, creatures, plants etc.

Everyone knew that magic was, at least, partially sentient since it was able to judge notions of intent and action. Every magical culture had myths that talked about the source of magic for their lands and the methods with which it was gifted to them. Every culture also spoke of an avatar of that magic dwelling in the heart of that land and watching over them. It was this source that cursed oath breakers and enforced magical contracts.

The appearance of one such avatar in Britain served as proof to every magical nation that their own mythological avatars existed. Imagining the result of absolute proof of God’s existence being given to the muggle world would give any muggle an understanding of the effect that the Lady of the Lake’s appearance had on the world and Britain, especially.

Using Christianity as a metaphor, magical Britain viewed magic as God, the Lady of the Lake as Mary Magdalene, Merlin as Jesus Christ and King Arthur and his knights as Peter and the disciples. No one knew or had a concrete belief about what happened to “the disciples”. But when the Lady of the Lake spoke of a covenant between magic and the Prima Potentia, a belief that the Prima Potentia families were actually the descendants of the magical knights of Camelot instantly solidified in the public.

Everyone knew that the Prima Potentia used to number six families. And according to legend, King Arthur had 12 knights, six muggles and six magical. The Prima Potentia each had a familial magical connection to the British Isles that no other family had ever been able to duplicate. And finally, while the Queen could create another Magical Dutchy, no one knew how to create a Prima Potentia or the special magical bond they had to the land.

Similar conclusions were being made all around the world melding history and mythology under the new “truth” that magical avatars existed and would appear under extraordinary circumstances. In Britain, all opposition to the Prima Potentia’s elevated position in society and government evaporated. The most cynical now believed that, at worst, the elite families were specially bound by a “covenant” with magic that would protect Britain from them, if necessary.

Albus Dumbledore and his son sat in the office of his large home quietly. In the week since the fiasco at the ministry they had not said much to each other. Their subdued ability to communicate with each other was partly due to anger at the complete failure of their latest plan and partly due to awe at what they had witnessed.

For Albus Dumbledore, that awe was of the cataclysmic shift to his dreams and aspirations that had occurred. He had been raised a commoner and had fought his way to the highest places in magical society and in less than an hour he had been shown just how small he still truly was. He had also finally understood why generations of people like him had been working to diminish and eliminate the Prima Potentia. No family could really gain true power as long as they existed.

He had thought it was just because of the grimoires the families had access to and the money and lands. But they had a covenant with the magic of Britain. He had studied many things in his life, including the history and origins of magic. But before witnessing the Lady of the Lake he had just chalked most of it up to superstition and myth. He wondered how far magic would go to protect the “chosen” familial lines and whether magic would strike a new covenant if they were to go extinct.

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Camelot. Excalibur. The Lady of the Lake. References to them existed in the oldest of books in the Black library and no one had books older than the ones found in the Black library. And those ancient tomes referred to Camelot, Excalibur and the Lady of the Lake as ancient. The magical land that only the worthy could inhabit after proving themselves to the Lady of the Lake and being gifted Excalibur represented the origin story of British magic.

According to the books in the Black library, “Camelot” had been discovered three separate times in “modern times”. The Lady of the Lake had showed up twice and the last time was when Excalibur was first identified as a sword. That was also when Arthur joined the story. Jarvis, the Black AI, was able to translate a journal that outlined that at the time of Arthur Pendragon’s rise, the head of the Black family at the time discovered that the newly discovered “Camelot” was a lie and negotiated for him and his friends to join the 12 Knights of the Round Table.

The culture of Magic is deception.

The ability to use the legends for your own purposes was where Harry’s idea originated. But instead of trying to, once again, revive Camelot, Harry had the idea to leave it in the past and just attach himself to its history. It took less effort to pull off and had less risk. He and his family were already in the highest echelons of power and wealth, so he just wanted to lock that perception in stone. Besides he was raised a muggle royalist and was loyal to HRH Queen Elizabeth II.

Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin-Marauder, Minerva McGonagall and Osirus Vector sat around the circular table in the conference room next to the Lord’s office. Considering the political and religious upheaval that had overtaken Magical Britain, the table was appropriate. Of the four co-conspirators, only Sirius was unsurprised by the latest move in Harry Potter’s self-assigned quest to raise himself and his family to magical royalty.

Despite that, Remus, Minerva and Osirus were still truly impressed at the magnitude of what they had done and how quickly they had been able to pull it together. In truth the bones of the plan had been in the works for over a year but Albus Dumbledore’s foolish attempt to try and control the House of Potter had pushed forward the time table and angered Harry. The future Lord made it clear that he wanted the notion of controlling him or his family, “well and truly mutilated, killed and buried.”

The five core members of Harry Potters circle were the only ones who knew the full truth about what happened in the courtroom and each had sworn the most severe magical oath to never reveal what they had done to anyone. To even attempt to speak of it would kill them instantly. They had remade the magical world and no one could ever know. They could not even write about it in their grimoires.

The “Lady of the Lake” had been a specially crafted AI. Her matrix was carved into the ward stone at the center of the Ministry of Magic. Harry had snuck down to the stone in the form of a bug and carved AI runes into the stone. It took him 12 hours and he buried it 300 layers beneath the surface. That night, the ministry fell and no one would ever know.

The ward stone in the Ministry of Magic sat on top of the largest and most magically dense ley line in the country. On that spot the original Wizengamot oath was sworn. That oath and the many that followed were what empowered the Royal Family over magical Britain, the Wizengamot, the Ministry, the family magics, etc. The history of magic in Britain was a complex web of lies, deceit, deal making and legend building and on that spot modern magical Britain and the traditions that bound it was born.

The AI that Harry installed could not change any of that. It could only do two things. It had unfettered access to all of the Wizengamot and it could tap into and draw power from the ley line. The access was an intelligence boon of unprecedented proportions but the access to the ley line allowed “The Lady” to manifest herself with so much raw magical power that no one would doubt who she was.

Even Harry had been amazed at how much power “The Lady” had put off when she appeared. In addition, the fact that the AI was drawing power directly from the ley line also caused the magic to feel ancient and familiar to any magical connected to Britain. He had been personally responsible for it and it still felt like a religious experience to him.

The AI also had an ability that Harry had copied from his favorite ancestor, the creator of the “deathly hallows”. The lady was able to bypass all mind protections to learn what a person wanted to hear when speaking to her. A slight modification also allowed her to know what the person expected to hear. It would make talking to her very cryptic, especially since her primary mission was to not give answers to those seeking them and instead, when called forth, speak in riddles.

Getting her to appear would be near impossible and Harry and Sirius had a bet that it would take at least a decade for the Department of Mysteries to figure out how to do it. Gathering the Prima Potentia was one of 7 ways Harry had programmed into the AI. While waiting it would be writing daily reports on the Wizengamot and delivering it to a secret area in the Potter and Black libraries.

Harry held up a letter. “Is it as we expected?” Osirus asked. Harry nodded, “Yes, Neville is asking if he can share the book with Theodore. I reminded him that it was a copy and that I had not put any of the copyright charms on it. And he reminded me that asking was the polite thing to do.” The boy said. The book had been another possible point of failure. It was supposed to be an ancient manuscript that made reference to the “magic of the realm” being able to “call forth” the Prima Potentia.

Minerva had been the one to suggest that they admit it was a copy and that the original was found by Sirius as part of his, well publicized, library clean-up and was too delicate and valuable to move. Minerva had been the actual author and had hidden the part about “the magic of the realm calling forth” among a collection of known facts about the early organization of the Wizengamot and a few of her preferred speculations that she presented as facts. “That book was quite a find” Remus drawled.

The book had been how they had prepared Neville to answer the call the Lady made. With three of the Prima Potentia answering they had no doubt that Theo Nott would as well. Osirus had been sure he would and also was the one to insist that they not approach him with the book or anything else. It maintained a more believable “unexpectedness” to the whole affair.

Forcibly drawing on the family magics of the Prima Potentia was impossible, even for the construct powered by a ley line, but requesting was easy. The key was to make the ask so aggressive that it might seem as if it was being forced. Neville was primed by the book and Theo by the fact that everyone else had done it so both offered up their family magic, voluntarily. Since the request was just to manifest, the protective nature of each boy’s family magic did not react negatively.

In the aftermath, Justine’s warrant had been officially recalled and Dumbledore’s influence over the judiciary had evaporated. Political opposition to filling all the seats in the Wizengamot had completely evaporated as well and it was expected that at the next legislative session not only would the Wizengamot return to full size, but the slow moving legislative reforms of the previous months would seem to occur almost instantly.

Magical sentients within Britain were being treated with new respect as all magicals were now seen as “Oberon’s Children”. In magical lore, Oberon was the King of the Faye and the original source of all magic in Britain. Now Oberon was the name the media had given to the personification of magic. That had not been a result of anything Harry, Sirius or Remus had done.

“So far everything is working as planned.” Sirius said. It had been his suggestion to hold nothing back in their planning. The diaries he had read that described the previous instances of Camelot and the founding of Hogwarts had inspired him to think bigger. Making that suggestion to Harry Potter had been dangerous and he was not disappointed in the result. An unfettered Harry Potter had almost no restraint.

“Yes, I am very pleased with the shift in public opinion.” Remus inserted. The Lycan King was still the fun-loving person Sirius remembered but he took his new species, and his responsibility to them, very seriously. The politically powerful sentient magical creature also saw himself as an advocate for non-human magicals. And many of them saw him as the defacto leader of their unofficial coalition.

As Harry had wanted, notions about interfering with the Prima Potentia had died a bloody death. No one thought it wise to interject themselves between a “covenant” between the Prima Potentia and magic itself.  With the “operation” complete and successful, Harry moved the discussion to the next business. He wanted them to find the actual descendants of the Knights of the Round Table from the most recent iteration of Camelot.

Finding out the names of the families at the time would be easy through Sirius but following their lineage through the centuries might be difficult. Harry suspected the key would lay in using both magical and muggle archives to fill in the gaps for one another. Ideally Harry wanted to find a way to “officially” tie each of the Prima Potentia to one of the six magical knights. With that the meeting came to close.

Harry left the meeting and went to find Luna. Of all his girls she had been most affected by his deception. Even before the “revelations” she had been a true believer in the legends and having her world view confirmed had left her high on life. He had no intention of taking that from her, especially since it was why he could regularly find her frolicking naked with fairies dancing in her hair.

\---

Harry arrived at Luna’s favorite clearing. Unsurprisingly he found her naked and chasing fairies. He heard her laugh before he saw her and smiled at the warm feeling that the sound caused in him. When she came into view, his eyes roamed over her supple body and at the same time that her beauty and her body’s sexy movements caused his cock to begin to rise and his arousal and desire for her to grow, he also felt a deep gratitude to the girl that did the most to keep him grounded.

She was the smallest and youngest of his harem of sexy girls at only 4’10” and 94 lbs. But she had the most intelligent eyes and he often found himself becoming lost in them. She was very slim, but in no way lanky and instead her small curves did as much to inflate his cock as the curviest of his girls, Justine. Luna had A-cup breasts that formed perfect tear-drops of soft flesh on her chest.

Pale, almost invisible sickle sized areolas surrounded her cute, but oddly shaped nipples. They reminded Harry of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and Luna, in typical fashion, would use magic to “flavor” them before he sucked on them. His favorite was a toss-up between treacle tart and chocolate pudding.

A flat stomach below her sexy breasts with a tiny hint of muscle tone led his eyes to her bare pussy. Harry loved Luna’s pussy. He loved all pussy, honestly, but Luna’s was one of his favorites. Luna’s sexy cunt was small and plump and looked “virginal” no matter how often he pried it open with his thick cock. He knew that she knew he was watching her because even if she could pretend to not notice him, her horny cunt couldn’t.

Almost as soon as he arrived in the clearing, her puffy pussy lips started to flush and, like his cock, her clit started to rise from her body. When his sharp eyes detected the moisture on her thigh, he moved toward her. The scent of her arousal became more acute the closer he got until her laugh rang out and she ran from him.

It had become her favorite game since the trial and he loved it too. In a flash of magic, Harry’s clothes vanished from his body and he used his animorphmagus to change into a satyr. His long thick cock hung between his legs, swollen to its full 10 inch length but only partially hard. His muscular chest and stomach attracted the eyes of his “naiad” and after a moment of the two admiring each other, the chase was on.

“Satyr” Harry caught “Naiad” Luna in under a minute. She playfully struggled and screamed under him as he kissed her neck and then moved to kiss her shoulder. Then he lowered his face to her chest and sucked a stiff nipple into his mouth. Luna struggle stopped for a moment and her fake screams turned into a very real moan. Harry released her nipple and purred “Hmm…lemon”, before taking it back into his mouth and sucking again.

His little “naiad” rubbed her body against his while he sucked on her sensitive nipple, making sure to rub her hot, wet and leaking pussy against his thigh and smearing her juices on him. Then she started to squirm again. She broke free of his grasp and then ran off again with a laugh. It was part of the game. Capture, suck, fondle, escape. It would go on until she tasted like treacle tart or pudding. That was the signal that it was time to fuck her.

He caught her a few more times, switching between nipples and then he changed the game a bit. When he caught her again, instead of sucking her nipple, he went lower and pressed his mouth against her pussy. Luna was always prepared and her left cunt lip tasted like cherry jam while the right one tasted like apricot jam. Her cum, his favorite, tasted, simply, like Luna. They stayed like that for a full ten minutes with him eating her pussy with gusto and teasing two gushing orgasms from her before Luna eyes sparkled and the game started again.

This time, instead of Harry, the Satyr, catching Luna she came flying out of the tree line at him. He caught her in midair and the girl squirmed around in his arm, pleasantly, until she was upside down. Harry was only distracted for a moment due to one of his favorite pussy’s in his face again, when all his attention was redirected downward where his little minx had sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

This was not a usual part of their game but neither was the tonguing he had given her pussy. Fair was fair he thought before moaning at a particularly effective suck of the head of his cock. Deciding to play along with the change he stuck out his longer than normal tongue, but instead of returning to the wet slit, he instead ran it over the star at the entrance to her ass.

Luna’s mouth sank down his cock in response and his ball tightened at the wonderful pleasure and tightness of his cock slipping into her throat for a moment. He held off his orgasm and pushed his tongue past her anal ring to lick a few inches into Luna’s ass. He had a good hold of her so Luna was able to use her hands to grab hold of his cock and stroke it. But that was just in preparation for her accepting his challenge.

She dipped her head and let his cock go further into her mouth and down her throat, humming when she was ready to add to the stimulation she was offering. Harry grip got tighter and his tongue pushed deeper into Luna’s ass. He also started to vibrate his tongue with parseltongue, smiling as her body shook and her pussy squirted cum unto his chest.

Luna knew she would never win trying to tease him an inch or two at a time so she buried his cock all the way into her mouth and throat and collapsed both around his thickness. She activated her tongue ring and started humming wildly trying to apply as much pleasure at once and claim his cum in her stomach.

She lost the battle she had chosen but won a pleasant victory when Harry’s tongue responded with its own deep penetration into her asshole. He was more skilled with parseltongue than she was with her ring and had more control of his body than her. He managed to flick her clit while buried in her ass and she came hard. When he pulled his cock out of her mouth she had a great deal of salty goodness to swallow but it wasn’t his cum. His precum was delicious in its own right, but not what she had been hoping for.

A second orgasm made her want to end the game and just sit her pussy on his cock but the game was not over. She escaped and ran back into the woods. When he caught her again both of them knew instantly that the time for games were over. He sucked on her nipple and tasted his favorite desert. “Fuck me, Harry” she whimpered.  He changed back onto his fully human self.

Harry covered Luna with his body, pinning her down. Her tiny wrist was dwarfed by his larger hand gripping it and holding her arms above her head. She arched back to lift her tiny breasts toward him and spread her legs welcomingly. When he got closer she wrapped her legs around his stomach. Her tiny body practically vanished beneath him and Luna absolutely loved being “trapped” beneath the strong boy that made her feel completely safe and absolutely loved.

Luna closed her eyes so she could focus more on the feeling of him on top of her. The strength of his grip of her wrist changing subtly as he moved and made sure not to hurt her, his breath tickling her neck and chest as he moved around her body, his lips on her body every time he chose a new spot on her pale skin to kiss. His tongue in the moments he chose to lick her. And the entire time his hips pressed into her and the tip of his long cock grazing her and promising her more pleasure.

Then she felt his cock push against her pussy but instead of sliding into her it slid across her wetness grazed her clit and then slid up her stomach till his large balls rested against her pussy. The weight and heat of his cock on her stomach and his balls against her core caused her to exhale a whimpering squeal. She knew the sound was sexy to him because it caused his heavy cock to flex, which caused her to moan. They became caught in a small feedback loop as she reacted to his cock and his cock reacted to her sexy sounds.

She felt as trapped by his cock as by his body because the 10 inch appendage reached up her stomach past her bellybutton. Harry released one of her wrists and she immediately lowered her hand to rub against the cock resting on her stomach and began to rub the hot and throbbing cock. It responded to her affection by spurting precum unto her chest adding to the aromatic and clearly masculine scent that was overwhelming her senses and sending pulses directly to her needy cunt.

“Will it fit” she teasingly asked, causing his cock to jump again at the sound of such a sexy and erotically playful voice coming from his deceptively innocent looking lover. They both new she was a slut for him and could and did take his cock in every one of her holes. But her words still worked on him, like they always did.

Playing his role, he slid back down her body, dragging his cock between her hand and stomach and leaving a thick trail of precum down the center of her stomach and across her pelvis. His cock was rock hard now and he used his free hand to grab his cock and push the bulbous head against her tight small hole. He pushed forward slowly pretending that he was worried his cock could not fit in her petite body.

They both knew, intimately, that she could take his entire length into her body. He had been buried in her mouth and ass as well and all three of her holes could take him to the root. He still played as if he was the horny Satyr stealing the virtue of the innocent naiad. They both jumped a little when the head of his cock pushed past her entrance.

Harry looked down to wear his body and Luna’s connected in the most intimate way. He wanted to witness, once again, his large cock split the incredibly elastic, wonderfully tight pussy of his girlfriend apart. The deep groan they both released when his head “broke through” turned into a moan from him and a high pitched “uhh” from Luna as his cock was sucked slowly to the root of his cock by her undulating pussy.

The two hovered in bliss for a moment and then he started to fuck her. Luna’s entire body was on fire. She was hyper aware of her surroundings, normally, and all her senses, once again, fired and assaulted her with pleasure.  The cooling trail of precum on her chest and stomach, the smell of Harry’s musk that surrounded and engulfed her, the lingering taste of his cum and cock in her mouth and the amazing feeling of his cock rubbing against every surface inside her wet cunt.

“Merlin, its big” Luna breathed out in a strained high-pitched breath that she managed to get out between little whimpers and moans. The sound of her passion one part innocent girl and equal part wanton slut drove Harry’s strokes faster and harder. “Your pussy is so warm”, he responded to her, “So warm and tight.” Luna could only manage pleasure filled gasps for his next few strokes but eventually was able to get out, “I’m so stuffed, so full…FUCK ME.”

She screamed, moaned and quivered for the next half hour as he fucked her into the grass of the clearing. She managed another “FUCK ME”, and that was it for Harry. He started to cum. The swell of his cock that came right before his release caused Luna’s back to arch almost unnaturally in pleasure and anticipation about what was to cum. She barely hung on to her orgasm wanting to cum with Harry.

“I love you”, he said in a powerful baritone and then started to shoot his cum into her welcoming pussy. Harry regularly came 2 cups when he ejaculated and Luna reacted orgasmically to the high pressure blast against the walls of her thoroughly fucked cunt. In the middle of her massive orgasm she screamed, “By Oberon, fill my pussy with your cum” and once the orgasmic wave passed them they both collapsed.


	4. Birthday Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The sex scene that occurs in the Thompson home contains actions that are sexual assault. There is no violence, beyond the lack of consent. Consider yourself warned. As with most of my sex scenes, skipping it will not endanger understanding of the broader plot.

\---

AN: The sex scene that occurs in the Thompson home contains actions that are sexual assault. There is no violence, beyond the lack of consent. Consider yourself warned. As with most of my sex scenes, skipping it will not endanger understanding of the broader plot.

\---

_Around the age of 14 and sometimes as late as age 15, magical children experience the first of two magical maturities. This can be the most difficult time faced by the parents of muggleborns. Up to that point muggleborn children usually are already outside the norms of development. Boys are usually taller and stronger than their peers and girls usually already have fully developed secondary sexual characteristics like their breasts and hips. It is also common, in girls, to have experienced an earlier than normal menarche._

_At the onset of the first magical maturity, another change to the body occurs and these earlier signs are magnified. An individual’s magical core is part of them and magic is a responsive force that works to manifest a magical’s subconscious desire to survive and be healthy. So, a typical consequence of the first magical maturity is to magically adjust the body to make it the best it can be. That change will typically defy the norms of non-magical maturation to an even greater degree._

_Boys and girls who have passed through the first magical maturation will easily be perceived in the non-magical world as being 30% older than they are, with a 60% increase to perceived age not being outside the realm of possibility. In addition, magic will work to idealize and perfect their features making them seem more attractive to the general public._

  * _Excerpt from My Magical Child, A Guide to Muggleborn Parenthood by Kimberley Garrison_



**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

\---

Susan had won the right to be on top of Harry Potter. In truth she had negotiated for it, using her tongue to win Karli and Justine to her side. None of them had gone through their first magical maturity but none of them were worried because being with Harry Potter meant expecting the unexpected. As expected Harry had gone through his almost the second the clock struck midnight. So now Susan was the lucky one that got to enjoy Harry’s new body, first.

His giant blood had truly come out and he was very tall and muscular now. She would get the exact measurements later but he was at least the same height as her aunt. Susan shared her aunt’s love of tall men and she felt her pussy warm and throb in response to her appreciation of the man-boy laid out beneath her. She was the oldest of Harry’s “witch-sluts” and older than Harry but felt so small next to him. Like a little girl. She loved proving to him with her tight pussy, welcoming ass or flexible tongue that she may be smaller than him but she was no baby.

His vivid green eyes were watching her as she rubbed her hands across his body exploring the denser muscles that had appeared overnight. She was naked and straddling his thick thigh rubbing her bald wet pussy against him. His cock had gotten hard almost as soon as her naked body had lifted from the bed and she adored that she could elicit that reaction from him so easily. She hefted her large breasts and ran her fingers across her sensitive nipples, swaying her body the way Justine had taught them.

Susan Bones was only 14 years old but she already had a body that would drive many men to madness. She was the tallest of Harry Potter’s harem at 5’7” and she knew when they all finished growing, she would be the one to be closest to Harry’s final height. She wasn’t as sure if her equally impressive breasts would be the largest but didn’t care as long as her massive E cup mounds continued to pass the pencil test. And her small nipples remained so sensitive that she could be distracted simply by wearing the wrong (right) shirt. Something Harry insisted she did.

Her Drake, Venus, lived at the base of her back in form of a tattoo and Harry had given her a second, real one. A small butterfly on her pelvis right below her waist line. She still recalled when he gave it to her keeping her still using magic while he drew on her and fingered her pussy at the same time. She was sure it would be messed up but it had turned out perfect and beautiful. The orgasms had been wonderful too.

The magical tattoo moved in response to Harry’s parseltongue and would flap its wings, sending tingles of pleasure right to her pussy and sometimes her ass. She wasn’t sure how he did it as the parseltongue words didn’t change and yet the little butterfly moved from on spot to the other. In fact as she danced on his thigh the butterfly was slowly flapping its wings in response to his soft hissing and his thigh was growing wetter and wetter from her body’s response to the stimulation.

Susan had four piercings in addition to her tattoo. One through her clitoral hood that all of Harry’s girls had and he could also control with his mastery of the magical snake language. In addition it could morph into a magical strap on that was a copy of Harry’s cock that they could use on each other. Susan loved having one of her sisters slowly fucking her ass with a facsimile while she sucked Harry’s original.

She had two more piercings, one each, in her nipples that were vibrating in time the flapping wings of the butterfly and finally one in her tongue. She loved the one in her tongue because, since Professor McGonagall’s company had started producing them it was explicitly known that any girl that had one, sucked cock and Susan wanted everyone to know she sucked Harry’s cock.

Her eyes followed the chiseled contours of Harry’s body until it landed, again on his thick cock. It was time to really start his birthday celebrations. Susan reached forward and wrapped her hand around Harry’s cock. She looked up to her “sisters”, who surrounded them and announced, “It’s bigger too”. They had all memorized Harry’s appendage and Susan knew the minute her fingers tried to close around it that it had grown from its 5 1/2” circumference. She didn’t care by how much, she was just anticipating the new stretch her mouth and throat was about to experience.

Putting action to her thoughts she lowered her faced and sucked on the round, plum-like, head of Harry’s cock. She sucked lightly and his cock started to dribble precum into her mouth. Just like her pussy had been trained to wet itself whenever Harry Potter was close, his cock started to leak precum as soon as one of their lips touched it.

Susan stretched her mouth around his head and struggled a little to take him into herself. Eventually she found the right angle and took the head of Harry’s cock into her mouth rubbing her tongue ring along the veiny skin while his own piercings brushed against the inside of her cheek. Her lover had not stopped his low hissing and so the metal that was now in her mouth added to the magical stimulation assaulting her body.

Susan lost herself to sucking Harry’s cock. It was something that happened to all of them. Something about the spongy nature of his cock, the taste and viscosity of his precum and the gentle magical stimulation of their various piercings and tattoos, generated a sense of absolute contentment while blowing him. Susan fought against the urge to relax because she wanted his cum, she wanted to make him cum and she wanted his cock stretching her pussy afterward.

She reached out and cradled his balls in one of her small hands and used the other to stroke up and down his length. She massaged his balls applying firm and delicate pressure in waves to stimulate him. She knew it was working because the constant stream of his hissing started to have gaps and hesitations in it as his pleasure climbed. The breaks were driving her to orgasm as well but she maintained her focus.

Then she felt his balls start to twitch and draw up toward his body and she knew her prize was about to come. She pushed her face forward till his cock popped into her throat and she had an orgasm at the same time as Harry because of the thicker pole and the additional strain it put on her. She kept enough presence of mind to pull his cock up, stopping him emptying directly into her stomach and letting his last three pumps fill her mouth so she could taste his cum before swallowing it.

More cum was in her mouth than usual and she noted to add measuring the size of his load to the other measurements they would take due to his first magical maturity. The taste was richer as well and a bit more intense. It was delicious and she pulled his cock far enough out of her mouth to suck on the tip of his cock like a straw, making sure to get every drop.

Harry always had enough stamina for all of them and they no longer worried about sharing his cum except for the pleasure of it since each of them could have a load in them whenever they wanted. Ginny and Karli took the most advantage of this and Susan was sure Ginny didn’t need to eat real food anymore because of all the cum she daily consumed from Harry’s cock or licking it up from Susan’s pussy.

Harry came a lot in his life. His cock was constantly under the pleasurable assault from one gorgeous woman or another. Small mouths, versatile tongues, tight little pussies, and even tighter asses was the norm of his amazing life and he was thankful most for the fact that he never got used to the pleasure he felt giving and receiving pleasure to and from his girls.

Each of his girls sucked his cock in slightly different ways and Susan had done a marvelous job of pulling his cum from him and into her body. He never went soft after cumming into the belly of one of his girls because thinking of his huge load of cum in their stomachs was too hot. He especially loved when they took his last few pumps in their mouths so he could watch their throat flex as they swallowed it.

He locked eyes with Susan while her lips receded to just around his cum hole and she kissed and sucked on it. His cock had not flagged but had softened some, but when their eyes met and he recognized her desire for him, his cock stiffened to like an iron bar. Then twitched in her soft hands when he recognized her coy smile acknowledging what she did to him.

Her naked body rose up and slid toward his cock. His thigh was soaked with her juices and he could feel the heat of her pussy as it moved up his thigh leaving a glistening trail of her pussy juice in its wake. She whimpered when her hand used his abs to steady herself and raise her wet pussy to hover over his huge cock.

Harry moaned quietly in a deeper voice than he had the day before when Susan pressed her hot cunt against his cock head and rotated her hips rubbing herself with his pulsing head. Harry absently noticed that her legs were not touching the bed and she was actually holding herself up by her arms. She seemed to be waiting for him to notice because she lifted her legs till they were sticking straight out from her body forming a “V”.

His cock was slotted into her folds and she lowered herself allowing her own weight to push him into her body slowly. The entire time his eyes were glued to her flushed pussy as it stretched to take him into her body. “Merlin, yes” she said when the lips of her pussy touched his pelvis and she had taken his entire length.

“Your cock is bigger, Haaarrry” she warbled when he flexed his cock inside of her. She got her legs underneath herself and started to ride his cock letting a full six inches of his length out before plunging herself back down. “I could barely fit you before, and you are still fucking me to the root. You’re reshaping my pussy and it feels so good.” She said to him in voice rising in pitch as her movements got faster.

Harry lifted himself from the bed and Susan screamed in sluttish pleasure because his movement shifted the angle his cock used to drill through her pussy. Her scream was cut off when he reached and grabbed her breast before she shook through her first orgasm. Harry shivered in pleasure, from the sexy way her body vibrating against his when she came.

He lifted himself into a seated position and reached down and grabbed her ass, palming each soft round cheeks in one of his large hands. He pulled her ass apart putting her crinkling asshole and stuffed pussy on more display to the other girls behind her and then used his grip to take control of their fucking. Susan had the presence of mind to wrap her arms around his neck but it might have been a conditioned response as she seemed completely lost to the pleasure she was receiving.

Using her ass as a handle Harry, lifted and lowered Susan unto his cock, increasing the frequency at a rapid pace and the volume and strength of Susan’s cries of passion till she sounded like she was just making one long keening sound. Harry felt when her body started to lose the strength to hold itself up and quickly spun them over.

Susan was only half conscious when she was flipped and found herself on her back with harry between her spread legs and his huge cock still buried in her gushing cunt. He hovered his massive form over her for a moment swallowing her within himself before he started to piston his hips. Her orgasms were crashing into one another like the churning waters of river rapids but she hung on to herself wanting to feel him cum inside her.

She got her wish and felt his cum jet against her inner wall. Achieving her goal, she managed to say, “Happy Birthday, Harry” before she blacked out. Harry pulled his cock from Susan’s pussy. It was red and swollen and globs of his cum would push out of her on every breath. He looked up at his other five women and his eyes landed on Ginny. She would be next. He smiled when she whimpered quietly.

\---

It was Harry Potter’s birthday and the mood around the castle was celebratory. In the month leading up to Harry Potter turning 14, Justine had been freed, all open Wizengamot seats had been filled and in a marathon 3-day legislative session, massive legal reforms had been enacted that shifted the British magical government from being one of the most oppressive toward sentient magical creatures to the most progressive in the world.

Contrary to the expectations of the general public, Harry’s birthday party was a small joint affair that celebrated both his and Neville’s birthdays. Small was a relative term considering that each boy had about six girlfriends and most of the boys’ closest friends, families and advisors also had multiple partners. The “small” party had over 60 people present.

The party was a happy affair with five different cakes made by Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger and, oddly, Sirius Black. No one touched the last one though there was a bowl with a growing pile of galleons that would go to whoever was brave enough to eat two slices of it. The look of concern that passed Sirius’ face when Harry set the bet at “two” slices caused even the bravest to step back from the beautifully decorated red and gold creation.

After the cakes were cut, Stephanie announced that she was pregnant. Her and Remus’ marriage ceremony would be the following week but apparently neither wanted to wait to start a family after meeting Sirius’ two beautiful daughters. Lycan babies already had all the combined cuteness of human babies and puppies and Remus had held many of them, but it was Stephanie witnessing Remus delicately holding both Cassie and Kata that made her decide to stop waiting.

No one noticed the look exchanged between Minerva and her three boyfriends. Their marriage was scheduled for the end of August, right before the beginning of the school year and in that unnoticed moment Hermione Granger won her bet.  The reason no one was paying attention to Minerva was because Bertha announced her own pregnancy as well. The two pregnant women were practically absorbed by the other women while the men surrounded Remus and Frank to offer congratulations. 

Rosmerta was amazed at the large group of women she found herself with. When she first arrived at the party she had hugged Justine because of her happiness that the young woman who had become a good friend had been found innocent of the, “bullshit”, charges brought against her. She, of course, knew most of the other women, at least in passing, as they had all been to her pub while at Hogwarts, but she was surprised at how quickly they all drew her in and accepted her.

She was a little nervous and found herself blushing at the open admiration that she received from almost every male present.  Especially since none of the girls minded and almost all agreed with their boyfriends and husbands. Her blush deepened when Brianna had to smack Sirius in the back of the head for getting really graphic about how prominently the pub owner had featured in his adolescent fantasies. Sirius responded by outing Remus about the former werewolf’s similar crush and before long every male present admitted to the same.

Rubeus surprised all of his ladies when he responded by making Rosmerta describe her joining of Rubeus’ harem, in graphic detail. Rosmerta, Amelia and Mytsi were also turned on by Ruby’s daring and how much he had grown from the once shy man that worked to reduce his presence out of self-consciousness about his size.

Rosmerta loved being the center of attention especially when that attention was being given by men. So she took Ruby’s permission as an opportunity to flex her sexiness and skills as a seductress. She also saw Ruby’s direction as a command and happily accepted the challenge, leaving nothing out in a sexy and lust-inducing re-telling. “And so, the next morning I wake up sore and achy” she concluded the tale of her night of debauchery with a smirk. She went on to tell them about the sex they had that morning leaving out the most interesting part that was still a secret to many of the guests.

**…Flashback**

Rosmerta, or Rosy, as she was now called was snuggled, happily, under Rubeus’s arm with her head on his broad chest. Across from her Amelia Bones was in a similar position and laying across his stomach was the smallest of their group, Mytsi. She was afraid to admit how close to love her feelings for Rubeus had already grown, but was content that both the Minister of Magic and the ancient vampire had made a very positive impression on her so far.

“That’s an understatement” she thought to herself as the two other women ad made more than simply “a positive impression” on her. In fact could no longer consider herself an “experimenter”, since she was definitely eager to play with the two women again and as often as possible. “Rosy” Rubeus said and she actually shivered in pleasure at hearing his deep baritone vibrate through his chest and against her face. Everything about the man said strength and power and she did not want to let it go. Ever.

“There is something we have to tell you.” A little bit of nervousness crept into her body but her heart refused to believe that it could be anything too bad. She had a stray thought that he was going to tell her that Mytsi was draining muggles in the basement and it worried her how much she was willing to accept in the name of keeping her three new lovers in her life.

“We planned to tell you this before taking you to bed but you are just too sexy and we wanted you too badly.” Rosy liked the sound of that. Their relationship was moving faster than she should be comfortable with but it was good to know that she was affecting them as much as they were affecting her. “Go ahead, Ruby, I’m not going anywhere.” She said and pressed into him while reaching her hand out to rub Mytsi’s ass.

Amelia’s hand joined hers and Mytsi moaned in pleasure. Especially when some fingers started to stray into various pleasurable nooks and crannies. Realizing Mytsi would not be able to explain because of the unexpected ministrations of Amelia and Rosy, Ruby explained. “Mytsi isn’t actually a vampire. She is the ghost of Myrtle Warren given a physical form by Potter family magics.”

The full explanation took longer but eventually Rosmerta was in on the big secret. She immediately offered an oath to not tell and then climbed up on to Ruby’s chest to kiss Mytsi. Taking that as an answer the four came together to continue where they left off the night before. Understanding why feasting on Mytsi made her feel energized and invigorated seemed unimportant to Rose, then Mytsi bit her.

**…End Flashback**

Rosmerta’s story was a definite hit and each group of lovers gathered together to hold and caress each other as the story progressed. When Rose was done with her story, Ron continued the story telling and ordered Hermione to step forward and tell the story of her most recent birthday. The bushy-haired genius flushed completely, but obeyed, moving to the center of the room and started to tell her story.

The various lovers had been only barely appropriate in the liberties they were taking with each other and Hermione’s story of being tied up and publicly molested brought the party perilously close to a full out orgy. Ron, once again, added fuel to the smoldering fire of lust by ordering his slave to remove all her clothes, to show off her “Sir Ronald’s Slave” tattoo and point to the places that she had received her favorite messages.

Hermione was a perfectionist and even in the middle of her extreme embarrassment at being ordered around in front of everyone, today was a “good girl” day and so instead of quickly stripping out of her clothes, she made sure to do it slowly, the way Ron would want. She swayed her hips to imaginary music and made sure to not cover any of her body as it was slowly exposed to the room, never interrupting the story of how she was tied up in the middle of the common room and whipped and molested and used.

Despite her truly enormous vocabulary, Hermione would not have been able to describe how she felt. She was naked, and the area between her legs was soaked. She was demonstrating how much her master owned her and describing how much of a slut she was and, worst (best) of all, her parents were in the room watching her. She looked over to them once and her entire being shook at the way her mother and father’s eyes roamed over her naked body.

She was too lost in what she was doing to notice that her parents had joined the Browns and the Weasleys or that Ron’s father’s hand was sliding her mother’s thigh. But she did notice that when she pointed to where one of her favorite messages had been written by Professor Capstonson, he walked up to her and said, “That isn’t where I signed, it was a little higher”. Before she could deny him and point out that she had the spots and messages memorized, Professor Capstonson reached forward and pressed his finger on her upper thigh a hair’s breadth from her center and announced. “Right there, is where I signed”

\---

Hermione was tingling at her professor’s touch. She could swear she could feel the heat from his hand against the lips of her pussy and she felt when a dollop of her wetness dropped from her and knew it had to have hit the back of hand. Her mind was in turmoil, she was aroused but didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Then she heard Ron’s voice, no it was her master’s voice and he said, “It’s Ok Professor, you can stick your fingers in her needy pussy, I don’t mind”.

Before Hermione’s mind could process the words, Kyler Capstonson removed his hand and replaced it with his other hand’s fingers and the man’s thick fingers pushed into her pussy. She watched him lift his first hand to his mouth lick up the wetness she had left there. The fact that Ron had given the man permission to touch her was causing anticipatory butterflies to dance around her stomach and she obediently spread her legs wider allowing her DADA teacher more access to finger her.

Then he said it. “Hermione, show Professor Capstonson how good of a student you really are with that mouth of yours.” Hermione mind flashed white. Ron was ordering her suck her Professor’s cock in front of everyone, including her mother and father. To prove his seriousness she felt his magic surge past her and conjure a chair with Ron’s crest on it. “Yes, sir” she purred and could feel the professor’s finger tremble when she spoke.

In the center of the room, everyone watched Hermione push Kyler into the chair. She would be sucking the older man’s cock but it was Ron’s power she would be kneeling to. She lowered herself to her knees and unfastened Kyler’s belt, then undid his pants before reaching in and pulling out his thick cock. “My master told me to show you what I have learned.” She said to the stiffening cock in her hands before sucking the head in her mouth.

Harry turned to Karli and whispered in her ear and she shivered in delight at whatever he told her. The muggle girl stood and walked through the open space left by the people watching Hermione, naked on her knees, sucking off her DADA professor. She reached Neville and said, “My master wants to try your slave’s mouth and offers mine in return.” Her words sent another spark through the already overstimulated room.

Neville looked at Karli. Padma and Parvati had jokingly accused the girl of being a succubus in disguise because the muggle was a natural seductress, doing things naturally that they had had to learn and practice to get right. Karli was a fantasy for every boy in Hogwarts. “I have to see what I am purchasing” Neville said to answer Karli’s offer.

The request was a little ridiculous since the “birthday outfit” Karli was wearing left almost nothing to the imagination. She was wearing a one piece jumpsuit that was made of a tight stretchy material that no one who saw her cared about. What they did like was that the black and red outfit, lined with a black and white checker pattern, clung to her like a second skin.

Karli looked back to Harry, who nodded his head. She turned back to Neville and pulled down the zipper that held her outfit together. The zipper started at her breasts and went all the way down the front of her body to her crotch. Karli pulled the zipper down with a sultry smile unveiled her large pierced and tattooed breast. She pulled her arms free and then pushed her thump into the waist and shimmed as she bent over and pulled it down her legs.

When she was free she stood back up and presented her naked body to Harry’s friends as he had commanded.  She spread her legs and cocked her hips, she didn’t have to look down to see that her pussy had flowered open because of how turned on she was by Harry using her as a slave. Neville and all his family arrayed around him practically fucked the naked girl with their eyes as they looked at her tattooed and pierced body.

Cho’s pussy was wet and her mouth was watering. Neville had not once looked to her to see if she was OK with being traded. “Why would he?” her mind crowed at her, “You are just his slutty little slave and when he accepts, you are going to make him proud by sucking Harry’s cock better than he’s ever experienced from one of his girls. Harry will be so jealous of Neville.”

Cho was so excited about being an “ambassador” for Neville, she almost missed him accepting and telling her to go treat Harry’s cock the way she would treat his. She rose and passed Karli just before the girl settled to her knees between Neville’s legs. When she reached Harry she took one last look at Karli who had Neville’s cock in her mouth and turned Harry.

“My master sent me to service you”, Cho said to the other boy. Harry spread his legs and Cho stripped her clothes off, adding some very sexy and very appreciated sways to her hips as she did it. She had had been wearing a very tight and very short pair of jean-shorts with a tight cutoff t-shirt.  Cho saw how excited Harry’s girls were and wondered if her own sisters were excited for her. She knew they would be but had been too excited to notice.

She lowered her naked body between Harry’s legs and reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. It was a little bigger than Neville’s but she did not care. She rubbed it up and down with her small hands before sucking the tip into her mouth. She experienced a small orgasm from what she was doing. She didn’t care anything about the cock in her mouth, but Neville had traded her like a wizarding trading card and that knowledge was like a constant jolt of pleasure rolling against her clit.

Minerva watched the love of her life having his cock sucked by one of their hot, slutty students and her own fantasy about taking one of her students to bed flared. She looked over to where Percy and Penelope were, remembering the two walking into her class right after Koenraad had cum inside her pussy.

Percy was currently pushing into Astoria’s pussy doggy style while Penelope was just being DP’d by Colin and Dennis in her ass and pussy. Her eyes glided across the room where an orgy had broken out and spread like a wild fire. Cecilia, Clarissa and Claire had gotten permission and were “trying out” a Lycan. Remus seemed very pleased with the little girl’s mouths. Minerva’s eyes shifted past Harry, who was enjoying Cho’s efforts while next to him Romilda was eating out Susan while Tracey did the same to Daphne.

More was happening but Minerva was focused on her own desire and her eyes landed on Ron who was stroking his own cock watching Hermione. She caught his eyes and when she had his attention, she licked the corner of her lip, making her intention quite clear. She was proud of her own confidence and the fact that it was not misplaced judging by how Ron’s cock jumped in his hand.

The last thing she noticed before she moved was Poppy settling unto Frank Longbottom’s cock. “Mr. Weasley” she said in a tone that was half disciplinarian professor and half wanton slut, that caused the red-headed boy’s eyes to grow wide and Hermione, who was still sucking Kyler’s cock in the center of the room, to groan.

Ron recovered quickly and responded with cocky assuredness, “Yes, Professor McGonagall”. His words and tone contained just as much subtext as her own, screaming metaphorically, that he knew he would have one of her wet orifices wrapped around his cock very soon. McGonagall’s tone became chastising, “Your little cum slut is using my man and I am hungry.”

Ron was happy to ignore the fact that his Transfiguration professor had two identical men, currently sitting behind her stroking their cocks while they watched Hermione’s naked flushed body. He also didn’t miss the change in tone when the sexy teacher said “hungry”. “I think I have something to fill you up Professor McGonagall. His words were delivered with complete earnestness.

If anyone had heard him and not been in the room, they would never believe that while he spoke Minerva McGonagall was standing between his spread legs and had lifted the hem of her tight dress to her hips and exposed her pussy to her student. Nor would they believe that the plump little pussy with a tuft of salt and pepper hair above its cleanly shaven lips was so wet as to be leaking a small trail of clear viscous liquid down her thigh.

“Mr. Weasley, Will you feed both my needs?” She said eloquently as she gracefully lowered herself to her knees and took hold of his cock from him. “Yes maam, I’ll fill your stomach from both ends.” he answeered. Minerva didn’t waist anymore time and sucked Ron’s cock into her mouth. She almost came just from the “inappropriateness” of it all. The last thing she actively heard before focusing on filling her stomach with Ron’s cum was him ordering Hermione to swallow all of Kyler’s seed and to take care of his brothers too.

The command had come just in time because Hermione could tell Kyler was about to cum and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do. But with Ron’s shouted order she took her professors cock to the root and let him cum right into her stomach. It was the sluttiest thing she could think to do in the moment and she had a small orgasm from how much of a slut she was being just because Ron told her to.

Kyler was breathing hard. Fucking a student was a huge taboo and the fact that he had done it as the center attraction of the wild sex party that had developed was a heady thing for him. Kerstan and Koenraad offered him no words as their eyes were both locked on Hermione’s naked body as she sauntered toward them.

Hermione entire being screamed sex and desire, but she was only 5’2” and had small B cup breasts. There was no denying that she was only 14 going on 15 but neither brother was prepared to turn her away from the order she had just been given. Then an older, equally sexy version of her appeared next to the young girl. Just as naked.

Emma Granger was a small woman at only 5’4” and she had small B cup breasts like her daughter. But just as clear as it was that Hermione was a teenager, it was clear that Emma Granger was a grown woman. A very sexy, very naked grown woman, with a swollen pussy that had clearly just been fucked. “Baby, your father sent me over to help you. I’ll suck the left hunk while you suck the right. But don’t worry, you’ll swallow both their loads, just like your master commanded.”

Fred and George were not surprised to see their girlfriends, Alicia and Angelina got to Kyler in the center of the room. He was the fantasy of almost every girl in the school and the two chasers would not want to give up the chance. They were naked by the time they reached the man still sitting in Ron’s conjured chair. And he did not resist as the two sexy girls pulled him to the carpeted floor.

Fred and George had their own fantasies and found themselves between the legs of Kathleen and Samantha, Professor McGonagall’s Amazon hand maidens. Both women were very pleased with the skill of the twins and found their habit of smoothly switching from one girl to the other, barely missing a stroke to be very effective at getting them off. They would have to mention it to the Capstonsons to add to the older triplet’s already prodigious sexual ability

Ginny could not look away from where Frank was switching between fucking Poppy Pomphrey and his own mother, Augusta. It tickled a deep seated hidden desire within her and she went and whispered in Harry’s ear. Ginny didn’t know when the agreement was made but Harry was currently gripping Cho’s ass while she bounced her pussy up and down on his cock while Karli was offering the same service to Neville.

Ginny knew what the answer would be when she heard Cho cry out in pleasure in response to Harry’s response to her question. When he nodded she grabbed Luna and dragged to girl to her father. “Daddy, can we suck your cock like Rebecca.” What followed was a fantasy that Arthur had never been brave enough to even have. All three of his daughters, sucked his cock together. First Rebecca sucked his head, while Ginny and Luna tongued his balls. Then Ginny’s mouth was wrapped around his head, then Luna’s.

Molly was being fucked by Phillip when she saw her three daughters sucking her husband’s cock and it sent her into subspace. Phillip almost lost his mind to the wild undulations that Molly’s cock started doing to his cock and he barely made out her rambling about how “wrong” it was for them to “do that” but her pussy had become a pleasure swamp.

The night went on. After Hermione sucked the remaining two Capstonson brothers off, with her mother help, swallowing both their loads, she was fucked by the three brother having all her wholes filled on order from Ron after he completed his promise by spewing his cum into Minerva’s stomach by way of her tight clutching ass. Although Emma Granger did steal some when her mouth attached to the moaning professors leaking asshole.

After Neville fucked Karli, he fucked little Astoria Greengrass, her little pussy pulling back to back orgasms from him. After that Sharon wanted to fuck him, since he had defeated Japan’s great samurai and she felt “honor bound” to reward him with some Japanese pussy. She also wanted him to know the difference between it and the Chinese pussy he regularly fucked.

Then Neville found himself in between the spread legs of Professor Sprout. Everyone in the school knew about his crush of the Herbology professor and the older woman was more than happy to have her favorite student between her spread legs. The night was about lust and living out fantasies and nothing expressed that clearer than Neville sucking on Professor sprouts hard nipples while his thick cock stroked furiously into her wet snatch.

In another part of the room full of melded bodied, Sirius took a turn with Amelia while Brianna took Rubeus’ ridiculously huge cock in her ass. It was not something she would ever do again but she was immensely proud of her accomplishment. Aubrey took on the more ridiculous challenge of taking Remus’ wolf form cock in her ass. It was an inch longer than Rubeus and thicker.

At some point during the night both Susan and Daphne fucked Ron. He had no idea that either girl had been curious about him but he made sure to give them his best effort. Less surprising was that Lavender and Hermione both wanted to try out Harry. The hookups were satisfying for all involved but Lavender did manage to call Harry nothing but a “pretty boy” in the middle of her orgasm.

By the time wild sex started to settle down, most of the women at least attempted to suck Hagrid’s monster cock and Remus’ while in his wolf form. While Most of the men had a turn pushing their cock into Minerva McGonagall. She didn’t realize how desired she had been by her students but her well used pussy and ass and the aftershocks of pleasure she felt did not lie.

Ron ended the night fucking Emma, Hermione’s mom, while they watched Hermione suck her father to completion. Harry’s last encounter was with Astoria who just wanted him to finger her while he held her. Neville last fuck was Minerva completing the “Hot Professor” trifecta and Sirius ended with Blanche, finally fucking a Veela, something he had been promising to do since Hogwarts.

The night ended like it began with everyone watching a sexual encounter in the center of the circle. Everyone had returned to their groups and watched Remus make Penelope’s “rabbit” fantasy a reality, while she sucked Percy’s cock at the same time.

\---

The next morning everyone met in the large dining room for breakfast. The previous evening had devolved (evolved) into a truly massive orgy and a well satisfied but voraciously hungry group of people attacked the plates with gusto. All the slaves found themselves in the laps of their master being fed. They had been used the most, except for Minerva, and shared freely for the first time and it was important after care to make sure the slaves knew they had done as their masters wished and where still loved.

The Longbottoms left after breakfast thanking the Potters for a lovely time and promising to “host” the joint birthday party the next year. Everyone split into their “harem groups” and settled in Harry’s large hot tub to relax. “By the way, I got us all tickets to the Quidditch world cup.” Sirius said, without inflection. All heads turned toward him and he said, “I thought I mentioned it before.” Then ducked the incoming pillows thrown by both Remus and Minerva.

Harry and Ron were too busy dancing in the middle of the water notice the pillow fight that developed between the adults, and their various girlfriends just settled back down, ignoring their boyfriends’ antics. For Harry it was his greatest birthday ever.

**…Dursley Residence, Harlow, England, UK**

Petunia Dursley stood at her kitchen sink staring off into space. She was unhappy. Nothing in her life had turned out how she had imagined and she was in one of her moods where she could not bring herself to blame one of her normal scapegoats for that unhappiness. She should be happy. Her and her family had gotten something many other people only dreamed of. A second chance.

Before her nephew left he had told her that he would move them out of Surrey so that they could be away from the judging looks and bad reputation. He had milked their pain for as much as possible first, flaunting his wealth in their faces, but true to his word, a month after he had left, a short man from a private bank had come and made an extremely generous offer on their house.

At the same time, Vernon had gotten a job offer from a farm equipment supplier that almost doubled his salary and wanted him as a vice president. In the end they were able to leave Surrey with no debt and no connections to their past and start over in a much better financial and social position. It had been such a dream that she had even been able to ignore that it was only possible because of her nephew.

No one in Harlow knew them and it was easy to regain the “respected family” reputation they had once held in Surrey and was so important to her and her self-image. But, unfortunately for Petunia and her dreams of normalcy and respectability, nothing had been done about the core nastiness that was her family.

In less than six months her husband had been sanctioned for sexual harassment of his secretary, her son had tried to resume his bullying ways and gotten pummeled in front of the school by a “nerd” who was also on the welterweight boxing team and her attempts at gossiping had found her disliked by the neighborhood wives who were annoyingly supportive of one another.

Normally she would blame her “brat” of a nephew for her troubles. Believing he had magically cursed her and her family in some way. But she was currently in a moment of hated clarity where all she could see was her brutish husband, her criminal son and her own pathetic life. Then her motherly instincts tripped when she heard her front door open and close silently.

Neither her husband nor her son ever entered the house without making as much noise as possible and since her husband wasn’t due home for another half hour she turned and moved to find out what her son had done that caused him to be skulking about the house. She took a deep sigh knowing before she moved that her son was going to disappoint her again.

She arrived at the door of the room and saw her son in a rage. A part of her cried in despair at how similar her baby boy was to his father. All anger and bluster. He was fat, which might not have been so terrible if he wasn’t also so sloppy. The school nurse, a proper woman and not like the slut that had adopted Potter, had told her that he needed to be put on a diet because he was starting to exhibit symptoms “related to obesity”. She had put him on a diet that day.

She knew the diet wasn’t working, and she knew why. He and his father were cheating. They hated the “rabbit food” she kept making them eat and she was the one that had to wash the grease stains out of their clothes after they snuck out for take away. Not to mention how smug they would look because of their perceived cleverness.

“What’s wrong, Duddikins” she asked him in real concern. Her concern ratcheted up when he turned and she saw he had a black eye. Despair washed over her again. He had promised to stop getting into fights less than a week previous. Then he screamed “That bitch. Fucking slut” She stepped back in shock. Her son was only 14, why would he be speaking like that.

“Calm down and tell me what happened” she snapped and Dudley froze. His mother rarely snapped at him like that. It had been happening more often and especially since they moved. He had loved the fact that they were moving. Their new house was bigger than the old one and he had gotten his own phone and TV in his room. His father had even promised him a car when he turned 15. “Something sporty that the ladies would appreciate” his father had said.

But then it all went to shit. Dudley had always been told that his size was because of how “naturally” strong he was. Before the adults started watching him, that had been true in Surrey and he had been the “muscle” for his group of friends and they could get away with anything. When that ended he didn’t want to be in Surrey anymore.

Harlow was supposed to be a chance to start again. He tried the same things he used to do in Surrey but it wouldn’t work. Any kid he pushed around would rat on him and when he would try to show them the “error of their ways” for being a snitch, the teacher would show up or worse believe the “bitch” kid when they told again. No one respected him and then he ran into Scott who was small, almost tiny, and had gotten beaten up in front of everybody.

He had seen her, the first time, the next day. He remembered her from Surrey. She had been one of Potter’s sluts. No one believed him but Marley had been to their little club before he was kicked out for blabbing. At the time he didn’t care because girls were “icky” but now he was 14 and Tara was pretty. He wanted to know what a blowjob felt like and he knew she was a slut so he told her to give him one.

He had waited for all the attention around him to die down before approaching Tara with his demand. When she said no, he tried to grab her. Unfortunately for Dudley, Harry had not just taught his girls about sexual delights, he had made sure that they knew only to do what they wanted and taught them how to protect them from people who wouldn’t take no for an answer. Tara had punched him before running away.

Dudley didn’t tell his mother the whole story at first but she used the same method that worked on his father. She got him angry. Like his father, when Dudley got angry and indignant, he would tell the whole truth because his pride refused to acknowledge that he was wrong or that he should keep quiet. Petunia was mortified. Her son had tried to force a girl. She fled the room in tears, unable to face what her life had become.

**…Thompson Home, 23 Revell Pl, Surrey, England, UK**

Ned and Laura Thompson had been forced to deal with a lot. First, they had learned that their little princess was more of sexual deviant and predator than the innocent child everyone assumed she was. At first both parents had wanted to deny that fact. They wanted to believe that the teachers that told them about her behavior were projecting their own perverted views unto their daughter. “Our daughter is not ‘flashing her panties’, she just doesn’t know it’s wrong”

Then, when she was 11, there was an incident with her teacher. Everyone gave the teacher a pass because of Karli’s typical behavior. Laura would have too, if not for the look on her daughters face. She knew that Karli had succeeded. She didn’t know all the details that led to them being caught but Laura knew that Karli had successfully seduced her teacher, Mr. Jenson.

Suddenly, she didn’t trust her daughter in her own home. The blinders had been removed and she started to notice troubling things in her home. Her daughter would be “accidentally” seen in her panties by her son or her husband would be right in front of Karli when the little girl’s towel would “slip”. She started to worry for the two men in the house. How far would Karli push things? She was ashamed to admit that she was afraid of what might happen if a 16-year-old Karli set her sight on either her husband or her son.

So, when Harry Potter came into Karli’s life, Laura Thompson had seen it as a blessing. Almost overnight, she had the little girl she always wanted. They never said anything, but she could tell her husband and son also relaxed after not being under constant assault from Karli testing her sexuality out on them. Her grades were up and all the teachers reported that she had grown out of her “unfortunate” phase. Laura didn’t think Karli had grown out of it, she just believed Karli had found a better target.

When they learned that the savior of their daughter was going to leave to go to boarding school, both parents had been terrified. Karli at 12 was devastatingly beautiful and had a sexual confidence that Laura wasn’t sure she possessed as a 38-year-old. At the dinner table while her baby cried, all Laura could think was if it was possible to send Karli with Harry to the school. If not, they would have to find a boarding school that would accept her because Laura would not allow the girl to stay in her home with her husband and son.

Then their world turned upside down. Magic, slavery, money. When it was all done, her family was independently wealthy, her son and husband were “safe” from Karli and her daughter was the slut she had always, apparently, wanted to be. Ned had been outraged, initially, that they had had to sell their daughter into sexual slavery but Laura could not be anything but relieved. It was a shame she felt for a long time.

Karli and Harry did not visit often but the couple got regular reports about their daughter. She was doing very well in her studies, benefitting from the one on one personal instruction from Harry’s new guardian. She was poised and intelligent and everything parents would want in the development of their child. The tattoos were a little weird but it was explained that they were magical protections and they looked oddly appropriate on their daughter.

Karli was 16 now and Laura was very happy she had gotten the girl out of her house. Every fear she had about what a 16-year old version of her daughter would be like had come true. 5’6” with long legs. Thin waist with round tight ass and, of course, DD cup breasts. Her daughter was stunningly beautiful and seemed to radiate lust and desire without trying.

She would have been mad at the effect her gorgeous daughter had on her husband if not for the fact that a 14-year-old Harry Potter had the same effect on her. The two practically oozed sex to the muggle couple and, privately, Ned had admitted that his little girl wasn’t little anymore and that he couldn’t honestly trust himself around her if she put all her attention on him like she had when she was younger. Laura admitted the same was true for her and Harry Potter. She doubted it would take more than a look and two words before she was bent over her own couch.

Harry looked around the well-appointed home as he sat at dinner with Karli’s family. During the summers, he made it a point to have a private diner with the family of each of his girls and in some ways, the Thompson dinner was his favorite. Visiting the old neighborhood gave him a chance to check up on the girls he had once “cared” for in primary school and it also allowed for some normalcy for him to properly gauge his “freakiness” against.

Karli smirked at her parents. She was truly entertained by how they kept losing themselves to staring at her master. She was especially happy at the tinges of desire and jealousy she saw her mother fighting with. She told herself that her mother would never know the joys and pleasures that she did because her mother was not a slut like she was.

The reason for their staring was because her Harry was even more gorgeous than he had been even a week ago and far sexier than the last time her mother had seen him. That was because he woke up the morning of his birthday having gone through his first magical maturity. Harry was the first of his group of friends and lovers to go through it even though most of them were older than him. In fact, of the group that was in his year level, only Daphne was younger than him.

Madame Pomphrey, the mediwitch, believed that Harry was, somehow, holding up his friends. It had happened before with people whose birthdays were close to one another. But Hermione was almost a year older than him and to hold up her maturity was astonishing and the medical professional had no idea why it was happening. Madame Pomphrey was excited about what would happen now that Harry had gone through it and what effect that would have on his friends.

Harry was 14 years old and had grown 6” inches overnight on his birthday. After Susan had claimed him that morning, the mediwitch had been called in and measured him at 6’6” tall and 236 lbs. In addition to the 58lbs of weight he had added to his lithe, muscular body, Karli knew that he had also grown an inch longer and an inch thicker in her favorite appendage. She wondered what knowing about the size and stamina of his manhood would do to her mother’s poorly hidden, lustful looks.

Leaving out the details about his manhood, Karli eagerly explained the ridiculous growth of her master. “So Mediwitch Pomphrey thinks that his size increase is because of his giant and centaur blood and the merman blood makes him super flexible” She bragged excitedly. Then looked her mother in the eye and, cheekily, added, “He is so gorgeous because of the Veela blood.” Veela beauty has never manifested in a boy before Harry.

Apart from Karli bragging about him too much and teasing her mother whenever she caught the older woman admiring Harry’s pronounced muscles, the dinner had gone very well and the group moved to the sitting room for tea and desert. Harry and Ned were having an engaging conversation about the differences between muggle and magical approaches to problems and how that affected cultural development. Ned Thompson was a project manager at a chemical manufacturer and supply company, but was an avid fan of anthropology documentaries on the telly, so thought himself an expert.

With Harry’s presence acting like an anchor, Laura was able to actually accept her daughter. So the two were having a happy conversation about the increase in lifestyle Harry’s “purchase” of Karli had allowed. It had taken a long while for the Thompson parents to be comfortable with the money they had received but they were now able to talk about it and use it to improve their lives. Despite all her wild desires Karli was overjoyed that her mother was able to be like a mother to her.

Eventually the evening wore down and Laura frowned at her husband who had fallen asleep in his chair. It was unlike him to do that when they had guests and assumed it was because the “guest” was his daughter. She didn’t notice Harry’s wriggling fingers. Karli did and looked at her master, trying to understand what he was up to. The look she received back from Harry both startled her and made her aroused.

\---

“Karli” Harry said with false innocence. “Hermione’s mother got to watch her sucking my cock, I think your mother should be able to see you do the same. Since you are my slave and Hermione is Ron’s.” His words hit the room like a thunderclap. Laura had heard him clearly, but even though everything inside her told her to say something or even leave the room, she could not make herself speak or move.

Karli’s stomach tightened in shock before the endorphins hit and she felt her body come alive with embarrassment and arousal. She looked in her mother’s eyes and said “Yes, master” and nearly came from seeing her mother’s face go red at the same time that the older woman’s nipples grew stiff beneath her house dress. That was when Karli realized that Harry had not only confounded her mother but had removed the older woman’s bra.

She turned to her master wanting to ask what he did to her mother but knew she had already been given an order. She moved to kneel in front of Harry, when he made a “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk” sound and met her mother’s eyes, instead of hers. “Hermione was naked when she was sucking my cock. Just like her mother. Whose cock was her mother sucking again?” Harry’s words spiked the tension in the room and Karli heard her mother whimper.

Karli rose to her feet and turned to her mother. She stripped her clothes off, all the while wishing her daddy was awake to watch her too. Under her dress she was only wearing a small and thin pair of panties that already had a wet spot growing in them. She already knew her parents had noticed her almost perpetually hard nipples but she got a surprising thrill when her mother’s eyes widened at seeing her exposed and pierced breasts in the open.

“Master. While Hermione was sucking your cock and I was sucking Ron’s, Hermione’s mother was sucking her father’s cock, I think.” She watched her mother’s eyes dart to her own father’s lap and then said, “No, that’s not right, I had already swallowed one of Ron’s loads by then. Hermione’s mom was sucking Ron’s cock, I had moved on to licking little Astoria’s little cunt. She’s only 12 but her kitty is so tasty.”

Harry smiled to himself at how adaptable his slave was. She hadn’t lied about that night but she was definitely playing along with his desire to sexually frustrate her mother. The older woman was not able to leave or speak but other than that her mind was her own and Harry was enjoying the waves of lust that was conflicting with her desire to be appalled. Another wiggle of his finger and a subtle, almost imperceptible brushing pressure started to glide across the woman’s clit.

The mild legilimency probe he was using against Laura was showing that her lust and desire was slowly winning against her sense of propriety and notions about proper behavior. She didn’t notice it herself but Harry did when the woman’s legs opened a little bit. Both sides of her subconscious agreed to do it, one side because it was slutty and the other to try to relieve the growing pressure and the arousal it was causing.

Karli was naked now in front of her mother and Harry could see the woman’s eyes darting from Karli’s gorgeous tattooed and pierced body to his crotch where his cock was straining against the material. The lust half of her mind wanted to see the obviously huge cock and the “prude” side, as Harry called it, did not believe it could be real. Karli turned and kneeled before him making sure to position herself so her mother could see and unfastened his belt.

Harry vanished his own underwear so when Karli pulled his pants apart she was able to get right to his cock. Karli pulled out Harry’s semi-hard 11 inch cock and both young people smiled at the gasp off shock, awe and trepidation that escaped from across the room. Harry connected Karli so she could hear her mother’s thoughts and the young girl blushed at what her mother was thinking.

“Little slut. Big cock. Look at her dripping pussy. That pussy wants that huge cock in it. My pussy wants that huge cock in it. No, it doesn’t. Oh God, can she take it all. Of course she can, she’s wanted a cock like that since she was 9. What is that smell. Oh God, it’s him. He smells so raw and musky. I want to taste. No I don’t. Please? Please, No.” The stream of thought was coming from both sides of the debate raging in the mother’s mind.

Harry and Karli were regularly surrounded by the smells of sex and desire but it wasn’t until smelling it through Laura’s senses that they realized how powerful and potent it was.  It wasn’t just Harry’s cock either, they recognized the smell of Karli’s very wet and leaking pussy. When Karli leaned forward and sucked on the head of his cock, Harry increased the pressure on Laura’s clit slightly, then used his magic to brush his cock shape slightly against her lips.

When the woman’s mouth unconsciously opened, Harry gathered the odor that was floating in the room and ran a bit of it into her mouth triggering her taste buds. “Nooo!” the woman whined as her body betrayed her and she shook with a small orgasm. Harry released the spells teasing her and she whined “Nooo!” again but for a different reason. Karli was sucking his cock like a pro, only observing her mother through Harry’s magical connection.

The naked girl on her knees with half his cock in her mouth moaned when Harry showed her through the link that her mother had spread her legs wide and was rubbing her pussy in desperation to recapture the magical touches Harry had been using on her. Just when her conscious mind was about to regain control. Harry cast another confundus making Laura believe that she was sneakily watching her daughter and her boyfriend and that they couldn’t see her.

Laura paused for a moment and then started to tease her own pussy again as she watched her daughter take Harry’s huge cock into her throat. “I knew you were a slut. Swallowing cum and taking his cock in whatever whole he wants.” Laura thought as her finger sped up. “I bet your daddy wishes he could feel your skanky little mouth around his little cock, but I won’t let you. I’ll show him that my mouth and pussy are all he needs.”

Both Harry and Karli were surprised when Laura did exactly that moving to where Ned was still sleeping under Harry’s magical influence and got his cock out. There was a time in Karli’s life when she wanted to see her daddy’s cock and touch it. Now she just wanted Harry’s cock but Harry did not believe in unfulfilled desires. Karli didn’t want to touch her daddy’s cock any more but she did want to see it sliding into her mother.

Harry lifted Karli off her knees with his magic and pun her so she was facing her parents. When Laura got her husband’s cock out Harry timed himself so that his cock pushed into Karli’s tight little cunt at the same moment Laura sucked her daddy’s cock into her mouth.  Harry grabbed Karli by the thigh and used his grip to fuck her body up and down on his thick cock while she watched her mother blow her dad.

Ned’s cock was well sized at about 8 inches and Laura seemed to enjoy reacquainting herself with it. Harry made a gesture and Ned woke up to the wonderful feeling of his wife sucking his cock. Another wave and Ned was in the confused mindset of believing his wife had woken him to spy on Karli being fucked by Harry.

Ned looked over and his eyes widened at his daughters 16-year old naked body. Her legs were spread and he could see her bald pussy being stretched wide by a massive cock while her huge DD cup breasts bounced as the obviously strong boy used her body like a toy and lifted and lowered her on his cock. His wife seemed to pick up his thought because she said, “the slut is just a cock sleeve for him. I heard him talking earlier about how she swallowed his friends cum just because he told her to.”

Harry fucked Karli through four orgasms watching her parents. After Ned had cum in his wife’s mouth, she got him up a second time by talking about how she was willing to swallow his friends cum if he wanted her to. And how she would be his slut to make sure that she didn’t lose him to her daughter or some other young skank. He made her prove herself by fucking her the ass. Watching her father push his cock into her mother’s ass caused Karli to cum again.

When they were done Harry magically cleaned them up and then left them in a half dream state where they would watch and internalize him fucking their daughter. He put Karli on her hands and knees in front of them and then pushed his massive cock into her ass. Karli screamed through another three anally triggered orgasms before Harry dumped his massive load into her. He made her hold her ass open for her parents so they could see his cum leaking back out of her and unto their carpet.

\---

Later, after he had finished using Karli to toy with her parents, he cleaned everyone up and sent the Thompson parents off to bed. They would wake up knowing that what they saw, did and in Laura’s case, promised, was true but unable and unwilling to talk to anyone about it but each other. He also set a hypnotic trigger in Laura to climax anytime she thought of doing what she promised. He cleaned up the floor of the living room before he took a happy and exhausted Karli home.

**…Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, England, UK**

The disembodied spirit that was once named Tom Marvolo Riddle was, for the first time, a resident of the home that was his by right of his legacy. In another life where he did not allow himself to be consumed by anger, or his mother did not allow herself to be consumed by, first, selfish desire and then desperation and grief, perhaps he would have been considered the next Albus Dumbledore or just been the first Tom Riddle, great wizard.

Instead, an already dead baby, carried within its once innocent body the soul of a creature that was once a man but was now a manifestation of evil and wickedness. It was a small blessing that the baby and both his parents were already dead and together in the next world, so none of them would have to feel the corrupting rage and pain that defined the un-life of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was once again in a towering rage. Fortunately for the pathetic man named Peter Pettigrew, this time he was not the victim of his Lord’s displeasure. Augustus Rookwood had miscalculated and allowed Peter Pettigrew to carry their lord back to his ancestral home and took it upon himself to collect money and supplies from one of Voldemort’s many surviving bolt holes.

Unfortunately for Rookwood, Harry Potter with the help of the goblins had cleared out every hidden cache almost three years prior. None of the treasures that had been returned to various families or to the general public had been credited to the efforts of Harry Potter but the stories were part of the general feelings of celebration that heralded the young man’s return. Many gave the boy-who-lived the credit for the discoveries considering the discoveries a magical reaction to Harry Potter re-entering the magical world.

The reasons did not matter to the former unspeakable in that moment. The man had searched 15 separate locations before looking through old Daily Prophets and discovering that the “fluff” articles he had ignored had included some very important information. With nothing else to do, Augustus had returned to his master and delivered the bad news.

Augustus Rookwood was a vastly more powerful wizard than Peter Pettigrew could ever hope to be. He was stronger physically and magically and was smarter than the rat-faced man by multiple factors. The one thing that Peter Pettigrew had over his lone partner in service to the Dark Lord was that Peter spent most of his life being picked on and abused by people stronger than him.

Peter had found some safety within the marauders but often went off on his own in attempts to establish his own credibility and reputation which would in most cases lead to him being beaten up. He had also found himself at the end of the wands of not only Lord Voldemort but his entire inner circle once he joined the Death Eaters.

It meant that Peter Pettigrew was used to pain. Augustus was not. Lord Voldemort had no notion of scale or proportionality when expressing his anger and so the same tortures that Peter Pettigrew, in the end, endured, broke Augustus Rookwood. Peter Pettigrew would have let the man die but knew he was needed for the master’s plan and so interrupted his master before Rookwood could fall victim to the madness that had disabled the Longbottoms for over a decade.

Peter suffered for his interruption but in the end, Voldemort recognized that he could not lose half his forces to his anger and left both men twitching in pain and despair. It was fortunate for them both that in the moment when Voldemort was thinking rationally about not killing the only people that could help him regain his power, that was when he received the news about the “Lady of the Lake.”

Unfortunately for him and fortunately for the rest of the world, Lord Voldemort could not be expected to control his anger. And more than that he hated being in a circumstance that forced him to act in a way that was not his choosing. That was when Nagini slithered up to him. “Masssteer? What’sss wrong?” The question came when the insecurity that was at the core of Voldemort’s evil was trying to overwhelm him because he could not think of a way to force magic itself to forge a covenant with him instead the Prima Potentia.

He had believed that Death was the only entity that could ever challenge him and he had defeated “her”, but now magic, itself, had become a threat. He rebelled against the feeling of powerlessness that defined his childhood and lashed out. Nagini fell dead with her head cleanly removed from her body. Voldemort, realizing what he had done when he heard an ethereal scream in his own voice, screamed in fury.

Luckily for both Rookwood and Pettigrew, they had made themselves scarce after gathering enough of their strength to move. They both hid in far of corners of the manor as it shook in response to Voldemort’s towering rage. Unlucky for a man named Frank Bryce who had already had a hard life because of Lord Voldemort, he was caught in the magical outburst that followed the death of Nagini and he too fell to the ground, dead.

It took three weeks for Voldemort to calm himself and when it was over, Pettigrew had had to kidnap another baby and its mother because the Dark Lord had exhausted all of the life force of the container he had been in. The ceremony to possess the new child had lost him another week but he was finally able to begin to make plans again.

“We will go ahead as we have planned.” Voldemort spoke to a truly terrified pair of death eaters. “Rookwood, do not worry yourself about my lost treasures, I am sure the fool Dumbledore was able to get their locations from Severus before he died. No doubt he intends to use my fortune to help propel him. We will get it all back when we kill him” Rookwood nodded and said “Yes, master.” Voldemort had spoken to him as if he had not tortured him for his “failure”.

Voldemort went on, uncaring about the pain and turmoil of his followers as they came to terms, again, with their master being a monster. “When I am in power, I will kill off the Prima Potentia, to the last person, and then Magic will be forced to make a covenant with me.” It would anger both Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord to know that both men intended to force a new covenant with “the Lady” both insisting the other was unworthy.

With his self-control returned to him, the Dark Lord began to plan for his coming victory. The plan as it was unfolded to his two minions were full of holes and unsubstantiated assumptions. If Augustus Rookwood was still the brilliant man that had found Voldemort in Albania, he would have done as he had done on many missions for both the Dark Lord and his boss in the Unspeakables when his mind was able to perceive flaws and adjusted the plan to give it a greater chance at success.

Unfortunately, the Dark Lord had wasted another resource because of his insanity and Augustus, while still functioning, had lost much of his genius to the psychological break that had been forced upon him. Voldemort did not reapply it, but it was doubtful the man would be able to remove the dark mark from himself again. Pettigrew never had a mind for tactics and so just nodded along, making sure to commit his responsibilities to memory in hopes that he would not garner his master’s displeasure again.

**…The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

The three weeks since Harry and Neville’s birthday party had been calm around the families of the young Prima Potentia heirs. As expected and much to the silent relief of most of the adults, Harry’s first magical maturity somehow triggered it in all of the 14 year-olds around him. It happened in order of their births over five nights starting with Hermione, who was the oldest, followed by Susan, then Ron, Lavender and Tracey. Like, Harry the changes in his friends were astounding if not always physically.

No one could determine whether the changes were due to the magical animagus forms, their proximity to Harry or even if it was because of the “festivities” on his birthday. For Harry’s extended family, the wild night of sex and debauchery had relieved much of the lingering sexual curiosity that surrounded them all. Everyone had settled back into their “harem” groups and there was a general agreement that orgies would be a rare but not unwelcome addition to the family dynamic. Karli and Ginny suggested that it be a part of Harry and Neville’s yearly birthday tradition.

For the Weasley family it had been a watershed moment and brought the already very close family even closer. Rebecca fully integrated into the family as a lover to Arthur and Molly and a sister to their children. If she had been Molly’s biological daughter she would have been born between Charlie and Percy and she acted like it, being an older sister to Percy and his younger siblings and a younger sister to Bill and Charlie.

She had been with the family less than a year but along with Luna, most people behaved as if the two “adopted” siblings had been part of the family from the very beginning. Bill even jokingly complained that Rebecca had replaced him as Ginny and Luna’s favorite older sibling. It was Luna that assured him that he was still their favorite older brother. The way Bill hugged Luna and the formerly lonely girl hugged him back misted up a few eyes.

The entire family was at the Burrow in preparation for their trip to the Quidditch world cup the following morning and that included Harry and all the various lovers of the family. Bill and Charlie were both there as well. They had not been part of the Birthday fun but since Karli and Ginny’s suggestion had been approved, the eldest Weasley children promised to be there the next year.

The invitation was especially meaningful to Charlie who announced to his family that he was bi-sexual and brought his boyfriend with him for the world cup. The boy’s name was Rolf Scamander and was the son of the famous magizoologist, Newt Scamander. He had been nervous upon his arrival but Luna ushered him into the family with ease. The young man had worried that England’s notorious stodginess would make it hard to find acceptance in the large Weasley family, but his fears were unfounded and he was quickly ensconced into the rapidly growing family.

With all the younger children in serious to semi-serious relationships, Molly’s eyes had turned to her oldest son. Since Molly considered Rebecca, Luna and Harry her children in spirit, she had 10 children. Nine of which had found mates and lovers that she adored. She was already excited by all the grandbabies she would one day have. With that in mind, all the “children” looked on in glee as Molly pestered her oldest son about his “prospects”.

As his father had wished, Bill had officially taken the title of Lord Weasley, Count of Wishborne, Baron of Hartington and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle, and had moved into the new Weasley Manor. The new Lord Weasley was already living a semi-decadent bachelor’s life before his elevation, having already “entertained” a few young women and even had impressed a Lycan girl with his “skill and stamina”. His status as Lord had done nothing to change his attitude, much to the consternation of his mother.

Arthur held Rebecca in his lap, enjoying his wife’s attempts to convince their son to settle down. Honestly, he was pleased that the increase in status had done so little to change his son and trusted that when the right woman, or women, came into his life he would settle down. He knew Molly knew it as well and was just teasing their eldest.

Eventually everyone separated to go to their rooms. The Burrow had been expanded a lot and could fit everyone easily, especially since Molly and Arthur did not force the boys and girls to sleep separately. Harry and his girls went to Ginny and Luna’s room, Ron and the remaining sons took their lovers to their own rooms and Rebecca’s place every night was in between her “Mama and Papa.”

**…Fred and George’s Bedroom, The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, England, UK**

Angelina and Alicia had decided in their second year that Fred and George were for them. The two boys were cute most days, but would have moments of total hunky-ness. The two girls could even tell the two knuckleheads apart. Neither girl would admit it but they also got really turned on when the boys were able to execute a really funny prank. Especially if the girls, who watched them closely, did not know a prank was coming or how they had pulled it off.

The problem was that both girls liked both boys. Neither of them wanted to claim both boys for themselves, instead their interests would just keep flipping. Most people would think it crazy that twins as close as Fred and George could have enough differences to cause Alicia and Angelina to switch their desire from boy to boy on an almost daily basis. But they did and the two girls found themselves switching their crushes constantly.

Then in their fourth year, Harry had shown up for the opening feast and had already claimed Ginny Weasley as another of his girlfriends. That had inspired the twins to do something so bold, the two Gryffindor Chasers had been truly surprised. The boys had grabbed them and kissed them. And it was an amazing kiss. Then the boys had switched and kissed them again. Alicia and Angelina were not twins, they weren’t even sisters but they could communicate silently as effectively as any bonded siblings.

By the next day Angelina and Alicia were dating Fred and George. More accurately, all four were dating each other. The Capstonson brothers had found out quicker than anyone else in the castle and brought all four together to explain some of the quirks of twins and their shared soul. They had been dating ever since and the two chasers couldn’t be happier.

Harry Potter’s birthday party had left them all a little scared as they had each indulged themselves with someone outside their foursome but it turned out that they were all worried about the others hurt feelings and it turned out none of them were actually bothered. In fact, all of them wanted to participate in the next group fling. Talking about the girl’s desire to fuck Bill and their equal desire to see the boys fuck Molly made them all horny.

\---

Angelina was sitting on Fred’s bed and Alicia was on George’s when the two girls looked at each other and both drew their wands. Angelina’s locking spell hit the door at the same time that Alicia’s spell pulled the two beds in the twins’ room together and made it into one giant bed. With mischievous smiles that they knew turned their girls on, Fred moved toward Angelina and George went for Alicia.

None of them knew how but they always paired up with the person they wanted most and there was never a conflict. It was an oddity that some people would question but that the four young people were happy to blame on the wonders of magic. When Fred reached his lady for the moment she spun him unto his back and climbed on top of him.

George on the other hand found himself pulled down on top of Alicia and settled himself between her spread legs before crashing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Alicia and Angelina were oddly similar in the shape and feel of their bodies. The two did not look tremendously alike other than they were both Black with milk chocolate colored skin and had a slight pointiness to their light brown eyes.

But the two had near identical bodies. Both were 5’7” tall and both weighed 135 lbs. They had perfectly shaped B cup breasts with areolas that were the same size and based on their reactions to when one of the boys sucked on them, were equally as sensitive. George’s favorite feature on the girls was their breasts which was why he was on top of Alicia groping them while kissing. Fred loved their round firm ass which was why he was squeezing Angelina’s during his kiss.

Both boys pulled away from their kissing at the same time and said in unison, “Five” then they pecked their respective ladies on the lips. “Four”, one on the cheek. “Three” the other cheek. “Two” one on the neck that elicited a groan from both girls, turned on from the kiss to the sensitive spot that existed on both of them and reflected excitement at what the boys could possibly have planned for zero.

“One” found Angelina’s ass slapped, hard and Alicia’s nipple pinched. Followed by a much deeper and sexier sound from both women. “Zero”. When the boys finished their countdown, there was a flash of light and all four of them were naked. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other. They both knew what was about to happen. The boys had pranked them in the sexiest way and they were already horny.

Angelina lifted her ass up and reached between her legs to take hold of Fred’s 10 inch cock. The Weasley men were known for their impressive tools according to both boys and, surprisingly, their mother and the two chasers were very pleased with the stamina that the thick tools provided as well. Angeline placed Fred’s cock against her wet entrance and then lowered herself unto it, impaling her tight pussy with it.

She loved having Fred’s cock in her pussy. She loved George’s equally thick and long cock too but she preferred his in her ass. It was another quirk as Alicia had opposite tastes. She lowered herself slowly once he was past her entrance, savoring the feel of him. She swore she could feel each of the six freckles on his cock rubbing against her inner wall.

When she was fully seated she rubbed herself back and forth while Fred played with her ass. She loved that too. George worshiped her ass with his cock, but Fred did it with his hands, fingers and tongue. That she had no preference for. She just loved having her ass played with. Fred’s finger brushed against her ass hole and she shivered in pleasure when he rubbed a circle around her entrance. Then he smacked her ass hard again and she shivered through her first orgasm before she started to ride her baby’s cock.

Meanwhile next to Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia where having their own fun. When Alicia found herself naked with George between her legs and his thick cock pressing down on her clit with its natural fleshy weight, she had immediately spread her leg wider to invite him to fuck her. Instead he dipped his head and sucked her left nipple into his mouth. She hated how well he and his brother could play her body.

She desperately wanted George’s wonderful cock in her pussy but his lips and mouth on her tits were driving her wild. He released her nipple from her nipple just as she was about to cum from the breast play, but before she could growl at him in frustration he slotted his cock at her entrance and said, “Tomorrow, I’m going to get Harry to pierce that one since its mine.”

Just as his words registered he buried himself to the root in one stroke. It was the same moment Fred had smacked Angelina’s ass and Alicia had her orgasm in tandem with her best friend, feeling George fucking into her pussy at the same speed she could see Angelina riding Fred’s cock. Like her friend she believed she could feel the six freckles on George’s cock, proved by the fact that both girls knew where they were without looking and that they were placed differently on each boy.

Angelina lifted from Fred’s body to change the angle of her riding his cock. Something switched in her and she found herself turning to face George who was fucking Alicia but now looking at her. Their heads came together in a passionate kiss. Beneath them Fred and Alicia turned toward each other and started kissing as well.

“I want to lick your ass” George said to Angelina in between kisses. Angelina shivered in desire at his words and her pussy constricted around he cock stretching her inner walls. Fred groaned and bit down because of the tightening around his cock which caused Alicia to scream in pleasure at the abuse of her sensitive nipples.

Angelina raised up off of Fred’s cock with a loud slurp, then readjusted her body to suck his cock into her mouth. At the same time George pulled his cock from Alicia’s hot pussy and shifted into a scissoring position before pushing his cock back into her. Readjusted, he was able to run his tongue across star of Angelina’s asshole before pushing his tongue in past her anal ring.

The entire time Alicia just rocked her body in pleasure from the combined assault of George’s cock in her pussy and Fred mouth on her breasts. He had switched nipples and was using his hand on the one he had just abandoned massaging and squeezing the spot where his teeth marks were. Fred forced himself to focus on his task despite having his cock being worshipped by Angelina’s mouth.

George was having the same issue focusing on running his tongue across all the most sensitive spots in Angelina’s ass while Alicia grinded her body and took control of fucking herself on his cock. Angelina was also working hard to focus. George tongue was wiggling in her ass and his hand was massaging her ass. Her pussy was contracting as if a cock was in it and her twitching stomach was illustrating her climb to orgasm. She also had Fred’s cock in her mouth.

Both Angelina and Alicia loved having cock in their mouths. They especially loved Fred and George’s cocks in their mouth but Harry’s birthday had taught them that they were truly cock sluts. The two of them had tried almost every cock they could get their hands on. They had also learned a few new tricks from Justine, who Fred and George called a master fellatrix.

Even with the pleasure exploding in her ass, Angeline used her mouth to fuck Fred’s cock. She wanted cum. The four undulated on the bed like one sexy organism. Alicia garnering the most pleasure as she was the only one receiving it on both ends. But she was sharing her pleasure with her lovers. Another thing they had no clue about but cared little to know the hows or whys.

As one the pace of all four increased and then they all cried out on orgasm at the same time. Fred pumping his cum into Angelina’s mouth and George releasing into Alicia’s pussy. Fred and George collapsed breathing heavily but Angelina moved and crawled over to her friend.

The two boys watched in lustful wonder when Angelina snowballed all of Fred’s cum into Alicia’s mouth and then slide down her body and started sucking George’s cum from her friends abused pussy. Reinvigorated, Fred slipped behind Angelina and pushed his cock into her upturned pussy while she ate out Alicia’s pussy grabbing her ass to use as leverage to fuck her as deeply as possible.

George straddled Alicia’s chest pinching her B cup breasts around his cock and titty fucking her. His long cock brushed against her lips on the first stroke and she opened her mouth and sucked on the head. An action she repeated whenever the thick cock head slid toward her. Eventually all four came again. The girls repeated their previous action with Alicia snowballing George’s cum into Angelina’s mouth before going down on her to suck up Fred’s cum from her pussy.

\---

**…Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The Quidditch World Cup occurred every 4 years and brought together the national teams of Australia, Atlantis, Britain, Bulgaria, Burkina Faso, China, Fiji, France, Germany, India, Ireland, Italy, Caribbean Conclave, Japan, Mexico (New Spain), Ottomon Empire, Nordic Realms, Portugal, Romania, Russia, South American Confederation, Spain, Syria, Republic of North America and New Zealand.

The Republic of North America and the South American Confederation were considered an odd entrant each cycle. The national Quidditch teams from the two countries were considered the international equivalent to the Chudley Cannons as they had never even led in a world cup match. The national sport of the Americas was Quadpot so it wasn’t a surprise that they fielded a terrible team but the Americas kept entering because there was no international Quadpot competition.

The event was typically a week long bacchanal that began with the two semifinal matches and ended with the finals. Since Quidditch did not have a clock, that time span was fluid. The finals would always occur exactly 7 days after the end of the semifinals. The longest World Cup in history had lasted for 3 months when it took a month for Germany and Spain to beat France and Ireland in the semifinals and then took almost two months for Spain to beat Germany.

The portkey carrying the Potter group to the two farms, that had been rented to host the World Cup, had to be extra large. 50 persons arrived in a disorganized pile of bodies and clothes. Amos Diggory, Cedric’s father, was the person assigned to their arrival area and would never regret volunteering to help in the festivities because of the one moment.

He did not know about the fun his son had had or how close he had gotten with some of the girls there but he was pleased to have a story of his own as in the full five minutes it took for the pile to untangle, he got unobstructed views up the skirts of many of the women and girls. Professor McGonagall and Rosmerta’s tiny g-strings and Ginny, Luna and Karli’s complete lack of panties would forever be his favorite memory. Especially when the muggle slave caught him looking and gave him a second look with a wink.

Once they got themselves sorted, Sirius led the group over to their assigned camping area. Sirius had purchased two neighboring spots and combined them before erecting, what looked like, a small circus tent. Knowing how large a normal magical tent could be on the inside, the younger members ran through the flaps to see what space expansion charms could do to a circus tent.

They were not disappointed. Inside the tent was the interior of a log cabin. Fireplace included. It had a large great room and was two stories with bedrooms on the second floor. The kids, who could act so mature at times, ran around the space in wild abandon exploring every nook and cranny. The adults were more sedate and all gathered together at the fully stocked bar. A less than innocent moan that was clearly Daphne, reminded the older “chaperones” that maturity was a sliding scale for their charges.

Later that morning everyone left the tent to explore the area. The large group split off in separate directions with promises to meet back up to have dinner at the tent. Kisses were exchanged between the various lovers and then everyone separated in various groups. Harry moved with a purpose toward the shops, Ron, Lavender and Hermione in his wake.

**…Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The World Cup venue had been organized by a truly diverse group of magical minds from the Ministry Department of Magical Game and Sport (DMGS). The upheaval to the Ministry plus the Amazons and the Valkyries had resulted in a very changed department. As a department that did not require magic for its duties, the DMGS had become the most diverse in the entire Ministry of Magic, employing both Muggles and Squibs.

The additional voices in positions of influence was clearly on display in the organization of the World Cup venue. The most telling influence being that the owners of the two farms that had been rented for the event, and their families, had been sent on holiday to the French Riviera, which eliminated the need to use memory charms.

The Market District was another area influenced by changes in the DMGS. It was three times the size of previous world cups and had been granted the same waivers as at Grimmauld Commons allowing for the sale of items that were illegal in England as long as they left the country at the end of the event. Through this packed event strolled Harry Potter and his friends/bodyguards.

Harry’s three bodyguards were wearing their Dragon Flame uniforms. It was not the first time they had worn them but it was definitely the most public venue they had ever appeared in. The most famous young wizard in Britain being trailed by three of the most beautiful and intimidating trio of bodyguards quickly gathered onlookers who parted like the red sea before them.

Harry Potter, the Dragon Lord, was dressed in a set of hooded battle robes that left the gathered crowd in awe. (Based on the Armor of Altair, Assassin’s Creed 2). The entire outfit used the technology of the LCU (Lycan Combat Uniform) 5th Rev. that used small ceramic plates, shaped, for Harry’s use, like dragon scales.

He wore black, strategically loose (for ease in movement), pants with soft combat boots. Over that he wore a three-layered robe cut to look like the feathers of a gryphon. The inner most layer was the longest and reached his ankles. It was cut into six panels to maintain free movement. Two in the front and two in the back, with two pleated side panels that wrapped around the outer edge of his pelvic bone.

The front and back panels were longer than the side and all cut on mirroring diagonals that pointed toward his feet. The middle layer was made of bear suede and dyed a vibrant red and was the only layer not using the LCU combat panels. It stopped at his knees and was cut on the same mirroring diagonals of the first layer. The final layer was the same as the first but ended at his thigh.

Over the robe he wore a gambeson made of the same bear suede used in his robes and that stopped at his hips. Over the gambeson he wore a cuirass made from Dwarf metal and a wide belt that wrapped around his entire stomach and had the Potter crest as a giant clasp. His right arm was covered by the robe and a forearm gauntlet but his left arm, the dragon arm, was completely exposed. His hood was down.

To Harry’ right, was his Fire Light. If seduction was her duty, then she met the requirement in spades. Her first magical maturity had caused the already stunningly beautiful blonde to grow from 5’8” to 6’1” complemented by her perky DD cup breasts. Outside of her easily identifiable physical changes, she had also had an equally huge jump to her magical core, climbing the Rupert’s Scale from 42 to 50.

Her outfit, made with LCU technology, complimented her mission and her beauty. Calf high heeled boots led into thigh high, mesh stockings. She wore boy-shorts that hugged her curves precisely and a hooded leather waistcoat with tails that fell to her ankles. Her hood was up, shading her eyes without hiding her face and the Potter crest was embossed into the back of the coat. The coat left an appealing expanse of her stomach and cleavage exposed.

On her right thigh was a wide lace weave garter with a metal Hogwarts emblem interlaced into it. It was a holster and slotted into it was the “sword” of Gryffindor in its compact bow form, reminding the onlookers of the beautiful girl’s second duty as the Hogwarts Guardian. Her entire outfit was white with red and gold trim and accents. She moved with a sexy grace that demanded attention.

To Harry’s left and a step behind, was his Fire Storm. Harry no longer taller than his friend and no one could deny that Ron was a bull no matter the form he was in. Ron’s first magical maturity had shot the already tall boy up to 6’6” tall and packed almost 100 lbs., mostly muscle, unto his truly powerful frame. Also the bronze on his left arm had risen past his elbow and now encompassed his whole arm from the shoulder. With his red hair, some people were starting to compare him to his hero, Godric Gryffindor.

Ron outfit was as intimidating as his size. He wore black pants and boots with a matching hooded open weave sweater that hugged his muscled chest and stomach like a second skin. If anyone had looked closer they would have noticed that the open weave was actually chainmail and ceramic plates. Over it, he wore, open, a dark red, dragon leather trench coat with Potter crest embossed in the back. The coat like the sweater beneath it was missing the left sleeve to put his bronze arm on display.

Like Lavender his hood was up but even with the shading his intense eyes still seemed to glow as they looked over the people gathering to watch their processional through the market. Most of the people gathered, especially the males, could not take their eyes off of Lavender, but the few who hated Harry and wanted to do him harm could not look away from Ron who they saw as their primary obstacle and whose intensity cowered them.

Bringing up the rear was Hermione Granger. The four friends were close enough to talk as the moved but spread out in a clearly protective formation. Compared to her lovers, the changes to her could be easily ignored except that anyone with any survival instincts viewed her as the most dangerous and deadly of the three people guarding Harry Potter. Her magical maturity had been delayed the longest and seemed to have done the least to her physically.

The truth was that her magical ability had jumped the most. She had only grown 3” to 5’5” and only gained 15 pounds of well-proportioned muscle. Her breasts had not even grown from their supple C cups, but magically she had blossomed. Her Rupert’s Scale number had jumped from 40 to 55 and she had reported an undefinable increase in her precision and control of her magic. She had also, somehow, become a natural shadow mage, no longer needing any spell work to slip in and out of the shadows.

Like her friends, her outfit integrated the LCU technology. She wore Japanese influenced jika-tabi boots with dwarf metal greaves over tight black pants. Her hooded jacket was a two-tailed waistcoat similar to the one worn by Lavender except in black and with the front reaching to her upper thighs instead of stopping above her belly button as it did on Lavender.

Around her waist was a sash, similar to the ones worn by the Lycans that hung to her side down to her knee. It was held together in the front by a metal clasp in the shape of a flame. Like her boyfriend and girlfriend, her hood was up and there was a Potter crest embossed in the back of her jacket. But unlike them she also had a cloth half face mask covering the lower half of her face and the upper half was distorted by shadows. (Based on Assassin’s Creed Chronicles: China)

The four looked like warriors stalking through the market, but weirdly sounded like the teenagers they were supposed to be. Harry and Ron were engaged in a debate about who would win the semi-final between Ireland and England. Harry was a complete “homer” while Ron insisted that he wanted England to win, with all his heart, but was concerned about the skill of the Irish Seeker, Cristian O’Renal.

Meanwhile Lavender and Hermione were having a giggling conversation about how “boyish” Ron and Harry were behaving. Every few minutes, Hermione would “catch” Ron staring at Lavender’s thighs or chest and point out that Ron wasn’t “too distracted” by Quidditch before the two girls would giggle again.

The scarily professional way they moved through the crowd in contrast to the “childish” conversation was freaking many people out which was fine with the four friends since it kept the crowd off balance and made the people watching the group with more sinister intents stand out more. Harry stopped when he spotted Seamus Finnegan at a souvenir stall.

“Hey Hermione, could you go tell Mathew at the Lycan Forge tent, we’ll be a little later than expected, I want to say high to Seamus.” Harry said before turning toward their Hogwarts classmate. The crowd looked on in absolute wonder and astonishment when Hermione cheerfully said, “sure Harry” and then vanished into her own shadow.


	5. The First Cup

_The Rupert Scale (RS) is a measure of the density of the magical core within a human. A person’s magical core doesn’t change in size. Every human has the exact same size core, even muggles. What is typically referred to as “core growth” is actually an increase in the density of stored magic within the core._

_The Rupert’s Scale is the ratio of stored magic to core size as a percentage. A RS value of 0 is impossible as everyone has some magic in them and a RS of 100 is only theoretical and supposed represent a person that was completely one with magic. According to legend, Merlin achieved a RS value of 100 when he experienced a third magical maturity and it caused him to turn into a tree._

_~0-10: Muggle_

_~0-15: Squib_

_12-45: Adolescent (12-15: Accidental Magic Range)_

_20-45: Average Adult Wizard_

_45-55: Powerful Wizard_

_55-60: Very Powerful Wizard_

_Above 60: Magic ("Light/Dark") Lord_

For reference, _Albus Dumbledore was a 60 when last measured at the beginning of the Great War, Gellert Grindelwald was a 61 and Lord Voldemort was known to brag that he was a 77, though that is unconfirmed._

_-Excerpt, What’s Happening to My Magic by Lynnette “Maddie” Arasdottir_

**…Lycan Forges Tent, Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

As Harry had suspected, greeting Seamus had led to meeting Seamus’ parents back at the camping grounds, which led to some fun at Seamus’ expense because England was facing Ireland in the semi-finals that afternoon. Seamus’ consternation was because of the English national team’s newest keeper; a former Gryffindor that Seamus had a man crush on named Oliver Wood. Seamus’ parents even got in on the fun letting slip how much the young Irish fan had written them about “the best keeper, ever” in his letters.

Seamus took his ribbing in good fun especially since it encouraged his parents to stop truly embarrassing him by staring at Harry like he was Merlin. Seamus was mostly forgiving of his parents since they didn’t have three years of Harry and his friend’s craziness to inoculate them. Besides it was all worth it because they had brought Karli with them.

The famous muggle girl had not been with Harry when he met with Seamus in the markets but they had had to pass by the Potter/Black tent to get to his family and Harry had collected his “slave”. He was always happy to see Karli but especially that day because he would never again have to try and describe to his father what he got to look at every morning while at school or why he had cancelled his Playwitch subscription.

Karli was dressed almost conservatively in a tight, backless mini dress. It had a halter strap top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage and was only long enough to touch her upper thigh. It was made of a nylon-like material and Seamus was sure he would be able to see through if not for the union jack pattern that was printed on it. He could still see her stiff nipples impressed in the material though something that was avoidable with a simple charm but that Karli would never use.

The day’s collar was breathtaking. It was covered completely in diamonds with “SLAVE” spelt out in rubies and sapphires. Some people refused to believe it was the precious gem, but people like Seamus knew Harry would want to be as extravagant as possible. From the center of the collar, two diamond studded chains led to diamond studded cuffs she wore on each wrist. She wore high heeled white trainers with Velcro straps that read “SLUT” in rubies on one and “TART” in sapphires on the other.

Seamus was a little worried his father would have a heart attack from the presence of the “muggle slave”. He knew how much the 16 year old beauty loved attention and was doing everything in her power to drive his father mad. Licking lips, arching back, and teasing peaks up her thigh. Seamus had to shake his head the one time his father fell out of his chair when Karli enticed him to look up her skirt only to deny him a peak at the last minute.

Seamus’ mother thought it was hilarious which Seamus was sure only encouraged Karli’s behavior. Every day he woke up to Karli strolling through his dorm in her panties or some other form of lingerie. Her bouncing breasts and round tight ass had fueled a lot of his fantasies. He had even seen her naked a few times and it amused and pleased him that even after today he would be the only one in his family to have seen that much.

Eventually Harry’s group left the happy atmosphere at the Finnegan tent and made it back to the market area and to the Lycan forges. Ron, Lavender and Hermione had no idea why Harry was going to the forges, especially since Remus was back at their own tent. Hermione had quietly told her two partners that Mathew was a Lycan she had never met and that he seemed super excited to give Harry something he “ordered”

Knowing their crazy leader, the three just sighed and prepared themselves for whatever wildness was about to befall them. Both Hermione and Lavender elbowed Ron when they realized that his sigh wasn’t long-suffering but was excitement. The girls loved their boys, more than anything but they could be so insufferable sometimes.

Karli’s addition to the group only made their return trip garner more attention. Harry had pulled a third diamond chain from somewhere and clipped to the same ring that held the other two, holding the other end of the leash while Karli walked a step in front of Harry. While Harry and his friends once again spoke like teenagers in contrast to their very adult demeanor and formation. Karli acted like the pet she was only instead of a waging tail she swung her ass and teased to crowd with her body.

Mathew was waiting for them at the forge tent along with a small crowd. The crowd was another tip off to the three bodyguards that they were about to witness another Potter miracle. The question was whether it would be a small one or a big one. The presence of a few reporters did not bode well as far as Hermione and Lavender were concerned. Ron’s eyes could not get much brighter. Karli just posed for the snapping pictures.

Harry moved to stand in front of the tent, shaking Mathew’s hand and actually allowing one of the press people to take a picture, “since Colin was not there”. The Lycan ran into the tent and came back quickly with a case. His friends could see Harry shift into “Lord” mode and responded appropriately becoming more formal in the way they stood. Even Karli became more obedient moving to by his side and a step behind him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, over the last year, I have faced threats both physical and political.” He began regally. “And through it all my retainers have been by my side, protecting me from physical harm and offering guidance, comfort and strength as we faced battles that could not be solved by wands.” The crowd ate up every word, excited that they were “lucky” enough to be present for another Potter event.

“In that service, one of my retainers was even forced to take a life in defense of me. The danger of wicked and selfish people was a lesson our families had wished we not learn for many years but when cowardice was forced it upon us, the young boy who swore to stand by side as a guard, an advisor, and a friend stepped forward and shed his boyhood and entered manhood on my behalf.” Harry spoke to the crowd.

“To thank him for his friendship and service, I offer this gift that will no doubt be used to protect me, but hopefully will keep him safe as well.” Mathew stepped forward and placed the long case on the table Harry had stood next to before returning to the entrance of the tent to watch. “Sir Ronald Weasley, Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle and Dragon Storm, Flame of the Dragon the Lord” Harry spoke with authority, quieting all within ear shot.

Ron stepped forward and kneeled before his lord. Harry opened the first case and pulled out a mace. “This is a mace. A weapon used by the strongest and fiercest of knights and perfected by the skilled artisans of the Lycan forges.” The mace was a 4’ long war club, narrow at one end, where the handle was wrapped in leather and wide at the other end. “The barrel” of the weapon had a 5 inch diameter and was cut into an octagonal shape.

At the head, instead of a spiked ball, was a bronze cap, molded to fit the 8 sided shape and covering 12 inches of the shaft. On each of the sides, spaced equally, was 4 bronze, dome shaped, studs. The leather wrapped grip was capped with a bronze pommel. Even from afar, the mystified onlookers could see that the club was littered with Potter runes.

Harry handed the weapon to Ron and his hair whipped like in a breeze and red and gold sparks flew from it. Everyone present recognized those indicators and whispering broke out. “Is that thing a wand?” was the most prevalent. Ron did not know why but when Harry indicated for him to stand he whipped the mace around himself and struck the ground causing a minor localized, magically induced, earthquake.

Lavender and Hermione both looked at Harry in horror. How could he give Ron such a thing? The boy was already ridiculously destructive with his bronze arm. Ron’s reputation for casual destruction had obviously been spreading because the crowd looked at Harry with the same disbelief. Then Lavender remembered that Ron had killed Severus Snape with his fist and that the looks might have something to do with giving such a person a weapon.

Mathew had led Ron away to some sort of anvil where he started to whack his mace against its surface. Lavender didn’t know what was happening but the two men looked scarily pleased with themselves. “Harry, stop trying to steal our boyfriend.” Lavender head snapped back to a grinning Hermione before going to a widely smiling Harry. Both girls exclaimed, “Boys” before joining Harry in his laughter.

After letting him play for a bit, they called to Ron who was wildly striking the anvil while a horror struck crowd looked on. “Come on Ron, let’s get back to the tent so you can show your brothers your new toy. Ron put the war club on his back and smiled when it affixed itself there. Then he grabbed Hermione in his arms and said, “Nothing will ever beat my first toy”. Hermione flushed in joy and then watched as Ron turned and kissed Lavender. “or my first love.” He whispered.

He put down Hermione and left the two thunderstruck women. They regained their bearings when they saw Ron high-fiving Harry because of his “smoothness”. Frustrated that they could not “punish” him for being sweet and saying the “right” thing they just playfully huffed. Then the group was off again, joking around while looking dangerous, more so with Ron’s new weapon on his back.

**…De La Croix Wands Tent, Market District, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Ollivander’s greatest fear had come to pass. Knowing that Madame DuFour De La Croix had provided wands to both the Potter and Longbottom groups, most business people would assume that meant that Ollivander’s Wands had begun to lose business to the French wandmaker. But, for a business that claimed to be around since before the modern era, there were worst things than failing sales. The people of England now knew he was not the best.

The truth was that most people in England still happily got their wands from Ollivander’s they just did so with the open acceptance that they were not getting the best wand available. “Special reserve”, “Plus”, “Extra-grade” and similar were terms that British magicals had become used to and whatever she called her wands, the general belief was that Madame La Croix’s wands fell into those categories.

Ollivander’s was the normal brand for the common man. Each day the wand maker woke up he had to spend up to an hour calming himself from the anger he felt because after years of carefully lobbying to keep “outside influences” at bay, Potter had destroyed his family’s reputation in one fell swoop. If he had been able to set aside his ego he would have realized that the everyday wizard held his wands in even higher regard for the uncompromising craftsmanship and skill applied for the “everyman”.

Capitalizing on that perception Ivette DuFour De La Croix had purchased a tent in the market at the Quidditch World Cup to continue to bolster her reputation. It was not something she would have done in years previous but with her generational task finally complete, she felt safe to do so. She no longer knew what that task was as after she did it she had passed the knowledge on to her youngest grandchild as had been done to her. He would grow into the knowledge and the cycle would continue.

She looked up at the young women in front of her. Romilda Vane had not been part of the group when she had visited the Potter Estates two years previously. And young Astoria had not been old enough for a wand. Sirius Black had contacted her about equipping their newest additions but she had told them of her plan to be at the Quidditch World Cup and he had decided to wait.

 She wished Harry Potter had come by, word that he had discovered the ability to do wandless magics had reached her and she wanted to see it. She knew that he would never tell her about how true the rumors were about a secret society that would gift wandless magics to a worthy practitioner each generation, but she was curious about whether the wand she made for him still worked and if he still kept it with him.

Susan, Luna and Romilda had agreed to take Astoria, Cecelia, Dennis and Colin with them to get their wands at the same time as Romilda. Romilda would not have been comfortable leaving Susan alone to have her wand made. It was her duty to protect the future Lady Bones. However, Harry also took that duty seriously and so there were two Lycans within a literal leap from them and who had sworn to protect the future consorts of House Potter with their lives.

Luna was sitting in Susan’s lap while Romilda’s wand was being made. Astoria, her girlfriend and two boyfriends were looking around the tent at all the different wand materials that were in glass cases and jars around the room. Luna wasn’t paying attention and so was not prepared when Susan turned her head and kissed her softly. “You OK, princess.” Susan said. Luna just smiled and kissed her mistress back.

Luna was still a few inches under 5’ tall but the change in Susan when her first magical maturity hit made the younger girl anxious for her own change the next year. Susan had jumped from 5’7” to 5’11” and her already ridiculously huge E cup breasts had eked out another cup size and was now a solid F cup. They were perfectly formed with no sagging and Luna loved that they had become even more sensitive. Something she took advantage of by grazing the older girl’s nipple.

“You’re naughty” Susan said after her groan and the two kept kissing. Miraculously they were able to control themselves and did not devolve into full snogging, for long, and were able to settle back into Susan just holding Luna in her lap. It was still a pretty sexy display since Luna had turned herself to fully straddle Susan and Susan had her hand firmly gripping Luna’s small ass.

That was how an excited Romilda found them. The excited girl ignored the intimacy and gushed about her new wand. “It’s named Parprocelia and is 9 inches, Walnut with braided Empusa hair.” Each description was followed by a happy giggle and with each giggle the wand in her hand shot out yellow sparks. Susan and Luna did not move from their position but did join in Romilda’s excitement. Astoria and her friends decided to go in together since they were all curious about wand making and the older girls settled in for a long wait.

  **…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Daphne, Ginny and Tracey were walking together around the camping grounds exploring the various tent styles and configurations magicals from around the world used. They had already passed a gorgeous teepee and an equally spectacular igloo. Ginny preferred the teepee because of the brightly colored polished stones and the animal skins that decorated the area. Tracey liked the igloo due to the amazing magic involved in keeping real ice solid in the English Summer.

Daphne did appreciate both campsites and she was having a lot of fun with her two friends but she was in a bratty mood and trying to purposely annoy them with her attitude. Something Tracey had, unfortunately, taught Ginny how to deal with. Daphne’s bratty-ness was because she was the last one to reach her first magical maturity. She had bragged before about how amazing she was to be born so close to the Hogwarts Sept 1st deadline, but now found that detail annoying.

Ginny’s 13th birthday had been the week before and the younger girl had somehow managed to act smug about the fact that her birthday had already passed even though it didn’t carry the expectations or excitement of Daphne’s upcoming birthday. Daphne had to admit that Ginny had become skilled at matching her for bratty-ness when she crowed, “This time next year I will already have gone through my magical maturity.”

Still it was Tracey that especially annoyed her as she was the one who had dealt most with Daphne’s previous bragging and was now using her own words against her to tease her about her forced wait. More annoying was that Tracey had blossomed under her own first magical maturity.  Tracey had already had bigger breast than her but now her friend had jumped from a DD to a massive F cup, and had grown 4 whole inches to 5’7”. Tracey had been 2 inches shorter than her and was now 2 inches taller and was openly enjoying it.

Truthfully Daphne was only playing a role. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t find true irritation inside herself. She was never more than 6 hours away from Harry making her feel amazing and as annoying as it was to see her best friend blossom so much, she was still happy for her. Besides, her own birthday was only three days away. She just felt like she was supposed to be a bit catty. After all she was the next Lady Potter. That should be expected. And it was fun.

“I think she is done pretending to be a bitch.” Ginny fake whispered to Tracey who snorted into the Snozzberry soda she was drinking. Then she laughed out loud when Daphne actually stamped her feet. The two Lycans that were acting as secondary guards were also heard snickering and Daphne wheeled on them ready to act the proper Duchess. Ginny undercut her by skidding under her arm and kissing her.

“Don’t worry Daph, everyone knows how scary you are. You don’t have to try and prove it all the time. We know the real you and we already love you.” Daphne deflated “I remember when you were afraid I was going to force Harry to kick you out of our bed. Sometimes I miss the meek you.” Ginny just smiled and stole another kiss from her. 

The three girls and their guards found one of the small parks that had been set up in the camping area and found a set of swings to play on. Tracy stayed standing and pushed Daphne telling her “A little service from your retainer should satisfy that inflated ego of yours” Daphne knew she was being teased but sat on the swing imperiously anyway. “This has been the best summer ever” she sighed

**...Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

DaDaDa…DaDaDa

GROM:

“Welcome to GameCenter, my name is Big Grom Mumble.”

CRISBO:

“And I’m Crisbo Leyman”

GROM:

“The celebration is on and the English fans are going wild this afternoon after England beat Ireland to reach the finals of the Quidditch World Cup, off of the amazing play of their rookie phenom keeper, Oliver Wood, and a daring, some say crazy, strategy.  

CRISBO: “That’s right Grom, we have Ludo Bagman, former Wimbourne Wasps beater with us to explain what we saw in today’s exciting match.”

LUDO: “Thank you, guys. It’s a pleasure to be here celebrating England’s win today. TWO WIZARD WARS!!”

GROM: “ONE WORLD CUP!!”

CRISBO:

“Please don’t get Grom started. So Ludo, what did we see today?”

LUDO (giggles):

“Well, it started with the English Beaters, Dani Carr and Lenny Bono, who came out swinging, concentrating all their efforts on keeping Ireland’s seeker, Cristian O’Renal, from catching the snitch early.”

CRISBO:

“Because England’s Seeker, Dean Beakman, is England’s weakest player. Right?”

LUDO:

“Exactly, the kid is good, he’s on the national team, after all, but he’s no Victor Krum. He played his role well, though, occupying the Irish beaters, Seamus O’Shea and John Coleman, as much as possible and making himself a nuisance to Cristian. But honestly he’s probably the weakest Seeker in the entire tournament.”

CRISBO:

And that’s the daring part of the strategy? Because dedicating the Beaters like that, left the English Chasers and Keeper, pretty much on their own.

LUDO:

“It’s not a new idea but it’s a bold one and up until it worked today, most people considered it desperate. But we had two things going for us. First our Chasers are world class.

CRISBO:

 Babs Bakwam, Faith Lonesome and Heidi MacAvoy, another rookie phenom out of Hogwarts.

LUDO:

“The Red Kites!”

GROM:

“TWO WIZARD WARS!”

LUDO:

“ONE WORLD CUP!”

CRISBO:

“Yes, the Red Kites. So, the Red Kites were up for the challenge?”

LUDO:

“Definitely! The Red Kites, and our Keeper, were on their own but those’re our strongest positions. I have to say that both Oliver Wood and Heidi MacAvoy, were instrumental in executing the plan. Even though they are both rookies, I don’t think England would have tried the strategy if they weren’t both on the team.”

CRISBO:

“That’s high praise, Ludo.”

LUDO:

“And more than deserved, Heidi’s acrobatic flying helped “steal the snitch”, scoring 3 goals herself. But the true star was Oliver Wood who shut out Ireland defending an amazing and record setting, 50 shots on goal.”

CRISBO (laughing):

“Hold on, Ludo. Let’s unpack what you’re saying. For those with their heads buried in the sand, ‘stealing the snitch’ is when a team scores enough points to make catching the snitch irrelevant...”

LUDO:

“No, No, not irrelevant. But it does flip the game and all the decision making.”

CRISBO:

“Of course, your right. But was Heidi that instrumental. I agree she was impressive but three scores out of 20? Isn’t that off pace.”

LUDO:

“It’s not just the scoring. That fabulous young woman flew at least 5 times the length of anybody else on the pitch. Including the Seekers! She disrupted plays, using her body, almost like it was a Bludger against their beaters. With our beaters occupied, she was our only defense and on top of that her Quaffle handling gave us a 3 to 1 time of possession advantage. And then! Then she scored 3 goals!”

CRISBO:

“Amazing.”

LUDO:

“It was. If she does nothing else in this tournament, she is already a star. But the breakout SUPER star was Oliver Wood, who let nothing get past him. You have to understand that even with the amazing play of our Red Kites, we were playing at a 5 to 3 disadvantage with our beaters completely focused on O’Renal.”

CRISBO:

“Ireland was able to make an astonishing 50 attempts. And Oliver Wood made 36 blocks.”

GROM:

“RING THE BELL!”

LUDO:

“TWO WIZARD WARS!”

GROM:

“ONE WORLD CUP!”

CRISBO(chuckling):

“I think I’m losing control of this interview. ‘Ring the Bell’ is referring, of course, to Wood’s girlfriend who found an interesting way to support her boyfriend and the English Team.”

LUDO:

“Did she ever?! After every blocked shot the gorgeous young lady, a sixth year at Hogwarts, would flash her lovely breasts for the crowd. They had it up on the big screens. I’ve never been so proud to be an Englishman. The Bulgarians can keep their Veela cheerleaders, we have Katie Bell. RING THE BELL!”

CRISBO (still chuckling):

“Well said Ludo. So the strategy worked?”

 LUDO:

“Yes, Yes. Once the snitch was stolen, our beaters shifted to helping Oliver defend the goal and left the Ireland seeker. Ireland finally responded and shifted to a “Cheating Faerie” formation.”

CRISBO:

“Cheating Faerie?”

LUDO:

It’s not an illegal move, that’s just what it’s called. Basically the seeker shifts and acts as a fourth chaser. This is where Ireland made its biggest mistake.”

CRISBO:

“Really? What did they do wrong?”

LUDO:

“First of all, I have to say that even in the ‘Cheating Faerie’ formation, the Irish were not enough to overpower Oliver Wood’s greatest game ever, especially with Dani and Lenny in defensive formation to help him.”

CRISBO:

“Ok?”

LUDO:

“The mistake was that Ireland’s beaters did not keep an eye on Beakman. Our seeker was ignored. I’m not sure if it was because he had not been actively chasing the snitch the whole match, because they had scouted him as a weak player or because they were desperate. Whatever the reason he was left unguarded.”

CRISBO:

“And he saw the snitch.”

LUDO:

“Yup. He was after it in a flash. But we got to see why he is considered the weakest seeker in the tournament. Even with a head start, once Cristian O’Renal realized Beakman was after the snitch he broke formation and was able to catch up. O’Renal tried to disrupt Beakman’s line but it was no use.”

CRISBO:

“So, with no other choice the Irish seeker was forced to either use his better skills to catch the snitch or allow his team to be shut out. He caught the snitch ending the match 200 to 150.”

LUDO and GROM:

“TWO WIZARD WARS! ONE WORLD CUP!”

CRISBO:

I think the Magical World should be thankful for the strength of the silencing and notice-me-not charms surrounding the World Cup because the cheers and roars from the English celebration still ongoing as a result of this afternoon’s upset victory would likely be heard across the channel and destroy the Statute of Secrecy.

GROM:

“In related news. The finals are set. In a much less exciting match Bulgaria beat Germany in the second semifinal match after Victor Krum caught the snitch in a record threatening time of 3 minutes and 28 seconds. When we come back Ludo and I will try to be objective when we breakdown the short match and look forward to the finals and the challenges each team will face against the other.”

DaDaDa…DaDaDa

**...Potter/Black Tent Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

The trip back to the tent drew an even larger crowd for Harry and his friends. Ron was even more menacing than he had been, punctuated by sporadic moments when he would draw his club from his back and strike the ground causing little earthquakes and making the encroaching crowd scream and scatter.

They met up with Fred, George and their girlfriends half way there and Ron had not stopped smiling at the jealousy his new “toy” had created. Fred and George played up their “jealousy” whining, “I could get over the fact that you have four of the most stunningly beautiful women in Britain...” Fred started, “…Excluding Angelina and Alicia…” George interjected, helpfully.

Fred nodded in a way that suggested that was obvious before continuing, “…stunningly beautiful women allowing you to look at them, much less touch them…” This time Lavender interrupted, “His touches are really good, you know, really good...” and Hermione tried to finish, “…especially when he pulls out his…” George interrupted her and said “Beautiful girls are one thing, but that club is just not fair.”

All of them laughed and the eavesdropping crowd looked on confused at the group of friends whose behavior seemed designed to keep them off guard at all time. Which it was. They ran into Susan, Luna and Romilda next and the trailing crowd got to watch in horror as Romilda and Ron traded stories about their new acquisitions, including a “playful” fight about which of them could now cause the most damage.

“I can probably knock out a dementor with this” Ron offered while smashing his club into the ground again. “Oh yeah, my new wand is so in tune with me, I could probably cast a gold Patronus and kill a dementor.” Romilda countered. “Really, we should go and see who can put their magic where their mouth is” Ron shot back. The crowd, and even Harry and Susan, were surprised at Romilda melting into Ron’s arms and saying, “That would be so Romantic.”

“They’re like Morticia and Gomez” Hermione said in combination disgust and long-suffering. She was pleased that all her friends got the reference, showing that they had, indeed, been exploring muggle culture. “Wesley Weasley, is a good name” Fred said only to find Romilda’s wand in his face. “Or not” he offered before she huffed and put her wand away. The speed at which she moved caused the still awestruck crowd to begin to wonder if a “gold” Patronus was possible and if the girl could actually kill dementors.

By the time they reached the Potter tent the crowd had dissipated, knowing it wasn’t wise to be too much a nuisance. The rest of the family met up again, Ginny telling everyone about Daphne’s bratty-ness while admiring Ron’s club and Romilda’s wand. Daphne would have said something about Ginny’s snitching but she was already across Harry’s lap getting spanked.

“Hey Harry” George said. I need you to do me a favor and pierce Alicia’s nipple. Everyone looked over to George and then turned to Alicia who was blushing. When George had told her that he was going to ask Harry to pierce her nipple, the words had come at the perfect time to help send her over the edge. She found that same warmness rising in her as George explained to everyone why he was making the request.

“Yeah, her left nipple is mine and her right one is Fred’s and I want mine pierced.” George said. Harry turned to Fred. “Do you want yours pierced, as well?” he asked ignoring the blushing Alicia and Angelina who was chuckling at her discomfort, knowing it was turning her on. Fred answered by saying “No, I like her nipple unadorned and if I ever don’t, I can just borrow George’s, we share everything.”

Alicia’s blush deepened. Their relationship was no secret but hearing Fred and George talk about her like that was definitely getting under her skin in a more delightful way that she would have imagined. Angelina blushed a little at Fred’s declaration but then it blossomed to match Alicia when Fred added, “However, since we are claiming things, Angelina’s right ass cheek is mine and I think a little snickering fox tattoo would be cool.”

  **…One Week Later**

It was the day of the finals and the Quidditch World Cup was turning out to be a completely successful event for the British magicals. Not only had the week of festivities, concerts, and fairs been well attended and enjoyed by all but the presence of the English National Team in the finals had created a sense of joy and excitement that even visiting fans got swept up in.

One of the highlights for one Irish fan, who felt himself torn between his love for his former classmate and loyalty to his country, was when Karli Thompson kissed him in front of his father in exchange for wearing a shirt that proclaimed “Two Wizard Wars! One World Cup!” in magically alternating colors on the back.

A few disgruntled Irish fans took exception till they looked at the front of the shirt where a magically moving print showed Karli Thompson in a scandalously tight, and paper-thin shirt with the English flag on it giving Seamus the kiss of his life. Under the moving image were the words. “I did it for the kiss”. Most of the Irish fans shook his hand in congratulations for doing “the smart thing”

The week had also seen Daphne’s birthday come and go. Harry had dressed her like Karli for the day before her birthday to teach her a bit of humility. Daphne had eagerly played the slave and had been the one to convince Karli to kiss Seamus. Her birthday had brought her first magical maturity and while she received a massive increase to her magic she did not change much physically.

Daphne still had beautiful D cup breasts and a slim body but what made her extremely happy was that she had grown 3 inches and at 5’8” was, once again, taller than Tracey. A stuck out tongue had led to a tickle fight and a happy group of friends. Poppy Pomphrey had measured Daphne and noted that it was clear that they would be setting new records for changes due to first magical maturity.

Growing an inch or two, becoming more adult and a boost to the magical core was typical but Harry’s group were becoming, arguably, the most powerful wizards and witches in Britain, right before their eyes.  Leading the “insanity” was Harry. His Rupert Scale score had already been off the chart at 63, but it jumped to 65. That plus similar increases in physical size, strength, speed and dexterity made Harry, at 14, already in the top 1% of magical power, ever recorded.

Harry’s magical density was astonishing but more amazing was the fact that he had, somehow, brought all his friends along with him. None of them that had gone through their first maturities were lower than 55 on the scale, which meant they already had the magical density of a powerful adult wizard or witch and had not even taken their OWLS.

Poppy had a few tests running but believed that it was a combination of their magical Animagus forms, the potion Harry had developed to give them two forms, ingesting the elixir of life before their first magical maturities and the bonding they all did with their Drakes. Each extraordinary event in their young lives adding to their base magical potential.

**… Luxury Box, Stadium, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

None of the teens cared as they climbed the stairs to the private box they had reserved to watch the finals. It was right next to the minister’s box. Sirius had only paid for that box so that they could stay close to Amelia, Rubeus and Mytsi who had to sit in the box because of Amelia’s official duty hosting the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Liben Nikolov Svetkov.

The meeting of foreign leaders wasn’t going well since the Minister had a serious problem with a 600 year old vampire in his midst and kept insinuating that Mytsi had probably murdered babies to stay alive for so long. Bulgaria had a long and violent history with vampires and was one of the few magical countries that had won in open warfare against the creatures.

Until Mytsi and the Lycans, the main focus of the Vampire council had been preparing to extend their reach back into the region from their base in neighboring Romania. Unfortunately, the Bulgarian minister did not see the ease of pressure on his border as something he should be grateful, “to the abomination”, for.

Amelia, nor any of her three lovers, were offended by the Bulgarian minister’s, less than subtle, verbal attacks because they all knew that Mytsi was not actually a vampire. The Minister and his retinue, however, did not know this and took the clear ignoring of their barbs as a challenge. For Amelia, the attacks had not grown anymore offensive to her but they had become tiring.

The one moment of dark amusement for Amelia was when Minister Svetkov had “crossed a line” and threatened to have his guards “exterminate” Mytsi for “the good of all.” Ruby had casually stated that if anyone attempted to hurt his girlfriend, he would rip the Minister’s head from his body. The man had turned to Amelia in shock and fear.

That fear was magnified when she casually stated, “I’ll probably lose my job as Minister and our two countries would probably go to war, but you’ll still be missing a head and I think I’m OK with that.” The Bulgarian minister had dialed back his antagonistic words after that, realizing that his contemporary did not care, something that was unlike her reputation on the international stage where she was considered a gifted and persistent diplomat.

Harry Potter and Sirius Black arrived shortly after that with their large group in tow. Sirius only had Olivia, Claire and Clarissa with him as the rest of his girls had no interest in Quidditch and stayed in the tent. They had only come for the shopping and everything had closed for the finals. Similarly, Remus only had Kavita and Blanche with him from his harem but did bring along Amir and Jason.

All six of Harry’s girls and all four of Ron’s joined the two boys along with the entire Weasley family, except for Molly who was enjoying a peaceful evening with the other “left-behinds”. Minerva and all her lovers were there as well, with everyone wearily watching Minerva who had become the most crazed type of fan at England’s advancement to the finals.

The new group greeted Amelia’s group across the low barrier between the boxes, much to the Bulgarian Minister’s consternation. The Bulgarian’s were still angry with Potter Enterprises for producing Magi-boats. Once the greetings were done and Rubeus positioned himself close to Minerva and Ron, the only “proper fans” present, everyone settled to watch the opening ceremonies for the finals.

It was Hermione that noticed the gap in the group of Bulgarians. No one noticed her vanish into the shadows and return almost instantly. “There is a person under an invisibility cloak sitting between G3 and G4” Hermione transmitted to Ron and Lavender. Harry was listening in to their transmissions because he wanted to but typically left his bodyguards to do their jobs. “And you’re not going to believe this”, came Hermione’s voice, again, “its Draco Malfoy.” A chorus of “Seriously!” came back over the magical communication device. 

He had a wand on him but no other dangerous magical device or charms was Hermione’s report. Watching him for 10 minutes suggested that he had no antagonistic intensions toward anyone and simply did not want to be seen by his former classmates. Harry called Amelia to him, pretending he was just flexing his political muscle. The atypical move put Amelia and her guards on edge and she went over to him. The only evidence of the nature of what he said was her crinkling eyebrows.

The information spread relatively quickly and before long there was an Auror positioned to surreptitiously keep an eye on the spot where Draco Malfoy sat. A pair of glasses charmed with the Homenum Revelio spell, made sure his actions could be tracked. How and why Draco Malfoy had grown close enough to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic was a mystery for another day.

**…Quidditch World Cup Finals – England vs. Bulgaria**

**…Press Box**

Franth:

“Welcome, witches, wizards and sentients of all forms and types, to the 131th Quidditch World Cup. Every 4 years since the formation of the International Confederation of Wizards, the magical world has gathered in the name of sport and competition to decide with Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch; which country can claim the title of World Champions.”

“My name is Franth Giffson, and it is my absolute honor to host this grand event here in my home country of Britain. With me to help separate the mentalism from the madness is Hall of Fame Chaser for the 1970 Quidditch World Cup Champion Spanish National Team, Howe Cosdith.”

Howe:

“Thank You, Franth. I’m excited to be here”

Franth:

“With Howe here to help us track the Quaffle and the Snitch, we need help dodging rogue Bludgers. Who better to do that than, newly inducted, Hall of Fame Beater from the back to back 1986 and 1990 Quidditch World Cup Champion German National Team, Didi Meresell.”

Didi:

“Thank you for having me.”

Franth:

“Germany could have used your help, eh Didi, to avoid that embarrassing loss to Bulgaria in the semi-finals, failing to even try for the three-peat”

Didi:

“…”

Franth:

“…”

Didi:

“…”

Franth:

“Right. So, it looks like the teams are about to be announced. Let’s go to the stadium announcer.”

**…Stadium**

A little-known fact about the Veela allure is that there are two ways to defeat it. The first is widely known. Will power. A man, or woman, with a strong enough will can throw off the effects of the veela. That is no simple task as the only compulsion more powerful than the focused attention of a veela is the Imperious curse. The second method to defeat the allure is often confused with the first. Love. A man or woman who is truly in love cannot be swayed by a veela.

That day, the international magical community would learn that love is a powerful force and that it need not be romantic to be effective. 40 Veela cheerleaders all dressed in string bikinis and radiating their allure at maximum toward the English fans danced provocatively unto the pitch when their team was announced, and were met with admiring looks and nothing else. The shock of the muted reaction froze them all in place for a moment and silenced the Bulgarian crowd.

From the English side of the stadium came a chant. It started with a few people and grew till the arena shook with the combined voices, “RING THE BELL, RING THE BELL”. The stadium monitors that had been focused on the veelas switched to one black haired teenager who stood and flashed her breasts and the English let out a cheer. “TWO WIZARD WARS! ONE WORLD CUP!”. And that was how one, undoubtedly beautiful, sixth year Gryffindor single handedly defeated a colony of veela.

Scholars of such things would later determine that Katie Bell, her actions and her breasts had become a galvanizing point for English fans’ love of Quidditch and love of their national team and that mass love had easily overwhelmed the 40 veela whose power was defused and not focusing on one person. None of that mattered in the moment as England had one the first round against Bulgaria.

When the announcer moved to announce the English team, England’s newest residents and most famous Quidditch fans rose up over the south wall of the stadium. The six giants wearing massive English National Team replica jerseys started banging on an erected ward in time to the stomping feet of the English fans. 10 of the Veela fainted.

With the introductions done the giants vanished behind an obscuration ward where they could still watch and not be an unfair distraction to the match. The Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum, who was by far the most famous and most skilled seeker in the world flew up into the clouds and came screaming toward the pitch at a speed that even impressed Harry before pulling up at the last minute and landing in front of the English team captain. His amazing flying cleared the fog that had infected the Bulgarians and they started to match the English fans for volume and intensity.

**…Press Box**

Franth:

“…”

Howe:

“…”

DIDI:

“…”

Franth:

“Wow. That was an amazing bit of gamesmanship to start off the match. I can only hope that the rest of the match lives up to such a spectacular start.”

Howe:

“I agree Franth. I have to say that Krum’s wonski feint was not just about re-energizing the Bulgarian fans but it was a shot across the bow to the English. I don’t think anyone in the world could have pulled it off from that height and that speed.”

DIDI:

“Potter. He is still in Hogwarts but I saw him when I was scouting Wood and the next world cup could be a battle of the greatest seekers in history.”

Franth:

“An exciting discussion, truly. But perhaps for another time as the referee prepares to release the snitch.”

Howe:

“I think we are seeing early clues to the English strategy. They are positioning themselves in a ‘trailing zone’ formation where one Chaser, looks like Heidi MacAvoy, acts as a help to the beaters or seeker, looks like the seeker. Victor Krum is going to play this game double teamed.”

Franth:

“And the snitch is away and Krum is off. It looks like he is trying to end the match early. Meanwhile, despite being two on three, Bakwam has the Quaffle and is streaking for the hoops.”

Howe:

“Another risky strategy from the English. MacAvoy is their best flyer and they are using her in a defensive position to try and check Krum, who is the Bulgarians best flyer but it leaves them short a chaser. In addition, as good as MacAvoy is, she is still going to need Beakman to fly the match of his life to keep up.”

Franth:

“Bawkam avoids a Bludger and charges the hoop, and dumps the Quaffle to a trailing Lonesome…and GOOOOOAAAAAAL.”

Franth:

“England is up 10, nil. What did we just see?”

DIDI:

“Petar Yankov, one of the Bulgarian beaters hit the Bludger towards Bakwam and instead of knocking it away, Carr let it go by and attacked the second Bludger, knocking Bulgarian Chaser, Bogomil Bunev off course. Meanwhile Bono positioned himself opposite Bakwam and trusted her to avoid the Bludger and when she did used it to free Lonesome and turned a 2 on 3 to a 2 on 1 with only the keeper to beat.”

Howe:

“That takes a lot of trust.”

DIDI:

“Indeed. It’s the type of thing you see more often in league play where players have years practicing and playing together. Two of the English players Wood and MacAvoy play on the same league team but they were not involved in that play. Impressive.”

Franth:

 “Speaking of with, it seems MacAvoy and Beakman succeeded in weathering the initial release of the snitch. Krum seems to be flying a search pattern with Beakman trailing him.”

Howe:

“MacAvoy is flying a zone pattern in the center of the pitch watching him. This is the risky part of the strategy. She has amazing Quaffle handling abilities but in this formation, she is just a relay spot for passes.”

_…15 minutes Later…_

Franth:

“Krum takes off. It’s a feint but it drew MacAvoy away and Plamen Filipov is off with the Quaffle attacking the hole in the English defense. Yankov and Hrabro Vasilev knock the Bludgers clear instead of trying to clear out the English Chasers. Its 3 on 2, Filipov passes to Bunev who passes back to Filipov, touch pass to Ralitsa Popova. She shoots...save by Wood. The ‘Ring the Bell” chants start and Young Ms. Bell graces us with her lovely assets.”

Howe:

“HE’S LEAVING THE HOOPS!”

Franth:

“Wood didn’t pass the Quaffle back out. Instead he is out of the hoop, with Bakwam and Lonesome at his side. Bono hangs back in a Beater trailing zone to leave some protection at the hoops. Wood, Bakwam and Lonesome are running a ‘Hawkshead Attacking Formation’ with wood at the point.

Howe:

“That’s a good choice. Not fancy, just fly fast and straight. It needs good passing ability though.”

DIDI: “You are right Howe and it looks like the Bulgarians recognize it too. They have caught a Bludger and are sending it toward Lonesome to disrupt the easier pass and forcing wood to make the tougher one.”

Franth:

“Wood makes the tough pass to Bakwam and then turns and rushes back to his own hoop, Lonesome breaks hard and rushes Krum with a TRANSYLVANIAN TACKLE. MacAvoy is open. MACAVOY IS OPEN. SHE BROKE FROM HER ZONE! BAKWAM TO MACAVOY… GOOOOOAAAAAAL. ENGLAND 20, NIL”

DIDI:

“I’ve never seen a Transylvanian tackle attempted on a seeker before. Krum was obviously shocked by it as well. We beaters and chasers practice moving into the punch to draw the foul but Krum was caught completely flat footed. And they did it just to keep him distracted while MacAvoy made her run on the hoops!”

Franth:

“What’s the Transylvanian tackle?”

DIDI:

“It’s not really that effective anymore…until now…but it’s when one player attacks another and throws a punch at their face. The goal is not to hit them, as that is a foul, but to come close and throw the opposing player of balance when they instinctually dodge the punch. As I said most chasers and beaters practice moving into the punch to draw the foul. No one has ever used it on a Seeker before.

Franth:

“England is pulling out all the stops, apparently.”

Howe:

“Yes. England has scored on two clever, but still trick, plays and its obvious their goal is to ‘steal the snitch’ like they did in the semi-finals but I don’t know if they have enough trick plays for 13 more goals. Especially if Wood leaves the net again. Every time he does that the chance of Bulgaria scoring goes up.”

DIDI:

“Yes. If nothing else, the English are showing that their daring was not a one time thing.”

Franth:

“The Quaffle is back in play…Krum is off…MACAVOY STEALS THE QUAFFLE AND SCORES…but it might not matter.”

“Wait…Krum pulls out of his sprint yelling at the Bulgarian keeper, Stanka Zhivkova. It was another feint but MacAvoy didn’t bite. I am not sure what Krum expected Zhivkova to do?”

“GOOOOOAAAAAAL, England. The score if now 30, nil and England is 12 goals from ‘stealing the snitch.”

Howe:

“I think we are just seeing building frustration in Krum. He is the best seeker in the world at a time where there are no one else even close to him. A younger batch of prospects, like Lord Potter, will likely be in the next World Cup bringing much needed skill to the position, internationally, and Krum is surrounded by a, frankly, substandard team at time here his ability should allow them to dominate.”

_…25 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

“Popova has the Quaffle again and the Bulgarians are trying to push to the English side of the field. Krum has shifted his search pattern to center around the Bulgarian goal post.”

Howe:

“To force MacAvoy to abandon the zone or abandon her teammates. I have no doubt he will be moving the opposite direction of the Quaffle for the foreseeable future.”

Franth:

“Your right and MacAvoy has, indeed, abandoned the zone and is moving opposite Beakman to keep Krum contained. It looks like the beaters have found themselves in a scrum. DiDi could you tell us what we are looking at.”

DIDI:

“Yes, the beaters have captured both Bludgers and instead of clearing them they are using them to try to attack the opposing players. With both beater pairs of the same mind set they are now just sending the Bludgers back and forth through the player area creating a dangerous crossfire. That’s the scrum. I’m not surprised that the English would do this as they have very good flyers, but the Bulgarian chasers are not as skilled and this maneuver adds more difficulty and danger.”

Franth:

“Filipov drops the Quaffle, but the 3 on 2 advantage allows Bulgaria to retain possession. Bunev breaks for the left hoop. Yankov hit the Bludger toward Wood. Whistle blows ending the play. Ouch. Wood stayed in position and blocked the dead play shot of Popova.”

DIDI:

“That wasn’t supposed to be an illegal move. When Bunev broke for the hoop they expected Bakwam to chase after him which would have put Wood between her and the Yankov, making his clearing strike legal but Bakwam didn’t move and it’s illegal to hit a Bludger at the Keeper while they are in the scoring box. I don’t understand why Wood didn’t dodge the Bludger. He could see that Bakwam hadn’t moved and knew the shot wouldn’t count.”

Franth (chuckling):

I think he wanted the ‘Ring the Bell’ chant and his reward.

DIDI:

“…”

“You men are very stupid sometimes.”

FRANTH and HOWE (laughing):

“yes, we are.”

Franth:

“It looks like Lonesome and Beakman agree with you they are yelling at Wood. For being stupid, no doubt. He’s rolling his shoulder but seems OK. That’s interesting, Lonesome just flew to the stands and spoke with Bell.”

Didi:

“She’s telling her not to flash if Wood does something stupid like that again.”

Franth:

“…”

Howe:

“…”

Didi:

“Sometimes, it’s the only way to control you men and your stupid hormones.”

Franth:

“No comment. MacAvoy lines up for the free shot. She’s off. Wow she executes a no-hands (?) sloth grip roll and shoots… GOOOOOAAAAAAL.” Her shot sailed under the overextended Zhivkova. Amazing. England leads 40, nil. Krum is off again!”

Howe:

“HE’S SPOTTED THE SNITCH.”

Franth:

“Heidi MacAvoy is doing everything in her power to derail Krum’s chase without fouling him. Her efforts are slowing the Bulgarian seeker enough to keep Beakman close. Both English players are trying to turn Krum off course. Why doesn’t Beakman just try to catch the snitch himself?”

Howe:

“If he breaks for the snitch, Krum will be able to get it. Krum is that good. Their only hope is to force Krum to lose sight of it until they get the score advantage.”

Franth:

“And the beaters?”

Didi:

“The Bulgarians have control of a Bludger but MacAvoy is very good, she is too close to Krum to risk it. I don’t think I would risk that shot and I’ve threaded someone’s legs with a Bludger. I would go for Beakman but he is on the other side of Krum and I don’t begrudge Yankov or Vasilev for not wanting to risk it.

_…10 minutes Later…_

Franth:

“That was an amazing series. Krum truly is an amazing flyer and looking at MacAvoy and Beakman I am not sure they could do that again. The two were pushed to the limit but the snitch finally escaped and is nowhere to be found. Krum has nothing to be ashamed of as he put his skills on full display but his frustration at the missed opportunity is clear on his face.”

Howe:

 “And the score.”

Franth:

“True, his frustration is not helped by the fact that England was able to score thrice more to only once by the Bulgarians despite England being down a Chaser while she streaked across the pitch after Krum. It started with Bulgaria having the upper hand. Krum was after the snitch and Bulgaria had the Quaffle and was running on the hoops. With MacAvoy sticking close to Krum, the Bulgarian beaters turned their Bludger on the two English chasers, forcing the English beaters to frantically defend.”

Didi:

“I am truly impressed with Wood’s ability. In the first 5 minutes Krum chased the snitch he defended 9 shots on goal and only allowed one to get past him.  I’m starting to think that if the snitch stays hidden a bit longer, England might pull this off.”

Franth: “The score is 70 to 10 and England needs 9 goals to ‘steal the snitch’.

_…35 minutes Later…_

Franth:

“We’ve seen a flurry of plays but the Quaffle has not made it out of the center of the pitch.”

Howe:

“The English are sticking to their strategy with MacAvoy playing in defensive position and spying Krum. The Bulgarian chasers have not been able to take advantage of their 3 to 2 advantage but the English are also hampered and not able to convert scoring plays. BUNEV BROKE THROUGH!”

Franth:

“Bunev has the Quaffle and got past Lonesome. Exhaustion from playing down a man might be catching up with the English chaser. Bunev is sprinting for the center ring, he breaks right and shoots across his body for the left most ring. He put some ‘english’ on it trying to curve it out and in to avoid Wood.”

“But Wood makes the fingertip save knocking the Quaffle away.”

“WHERE DID BUNEV COME FROM! He’s caught the blocked shot and thrown it across the face of the hoops to Popova. Wood is racing to make it in time. Popova shoots. WOOD CATCHES IT. HE CATCHES IT. He raced across the field and he caught it. He’s not stopping, he’s out of the hoops again and racing up field.”

“Popova and Bunev are behind him but Bunev is closing fast. Yankov and Vasilev captured both Bludgers and are sending them right for Wood.”

“HE DROPPED THE QUAFFLE. He needed both hands to avoid the two Bludgers and it caused him to drop the Quaffle.”

 “Bunev has it and passed to Popova who is racing for the empty hoops.”

Howe:

“That’s the last time they let Wood leave the hoops.”

Didi:

“Ja”

Franth:

“Wood got himself turned around and is chasing, but there is no way he’ll make it back into a defensive position in front of the hoops.”

“Carr got a Bludger in Popova’s way but he avoided it. Wood has caught up but he’ll never overtake and position in time.”

“HE PUNCHED OUT THE QUAFFLE. WOOD MAKES A SPECTACULAR CHASER PLAY, surprising Popova”

“Wood is not returning to the hoops!! He’s breaking for the falling Quaffle”

Howe:

“That is reckless!!”

Franth:

“HE GOT IT!”

“Wood’s loopty loop worked and he’s recaptured the Quaffle about 10 feet from the ground and is streaking toward the Bulgarian end of the field.”

“He pulls up.”

“Lonesome avoids a Bludger and is streaking to get in position for the pass.”

“WOOD DOESN’T PASS. HE SHOOTS… GOOOOOAAAAAAL.”

“THE SCORE IS 80 TO 10 AND ENGLAND IS HALF WAY TO ITS GOAL. THE ENGLISH CROWD IS DEAFINING”

Stadium Crowd (England):

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”

“RING. THE. BELL”

Franth:

“Can you talk us through that series of events.”

Howe:

“It started with the Bulgarians breaking on the hoops, with Bunev getting past a tiring Lonesome. He broke right to feint as if he was shooting for the right hoop and shot a very impressive long range shot at the left hoop. Even putting a nice spin on the ball to give it a wide arc.”

“But it was clear he expected Wood to still block it because as soon as he released it he was off to position himself to catch the rebound. Popova knew as well and moved to the right hoop.”

“The Bulgarians play developed exactly as they hoped except Wood sussed it out and broke for the right hoop as soon as he made the block. If Bunev had noticed Wood jump, he could have scored but Wood was moving at the same time Bunev was passing.”

“Wood’s jump on the play allowed him to make in time to intercept the shot attempt by Popova. Wood traveling at full speed when he caught the Quaffle, kept going and turned up field.”

Didi:

“With Popova and Bunev behind him, Wood rushed to form up with Lonesome and Bakwam but was intercepted by a great play by the Bulgarian beaters who forced a fumble by coordinating Bludger attacks on the inexperienced ‘chaser’.”

“At that point it was a race back to the English hoops with no chance of Wood being able to get back in position. Carr was able to execute a very good shot and got the Bludger heading toward Popova. Unfortunately, the Bulgarian chaser was just outside the range of his hit and the Bludger arrived under its own power and moved out of the way of the Chaser. Bad luck but it slowed Popova enough for Wood to catch up.”

Howe:

“Wood knew that running neck and neck at an empty hoop was a sure goal for Bulgaria so he surprised everyone and punched at the Quaffle. Popova should have switched hands when Wood drew close but was probably thinking, like the rest of us, that the keeper was just desperately trying to get back in position in front of the hoops.”

“Then Wood did the most reckless and brave thing I have ever seen in a Quidditch game, much less the World Cup Finals. Their gambit had failed and he had already achieved a miracle by knocking out the Quaffle, but instead of returning to the hoops, he flipped over and pulled a tight loopty loop to capture the falling Quaffle.”

“Everyone on both sides were caught off guard by him doing that and so, when he caught the falling Quaffle and headed for the Bulgarian hoops, he was ahead of everyone. Lonesome recovered first and streaked toward the hoop for the ‘alley oop’ play but, as if he had not already done enough, Wood recognized that Zhivkova was cheating toward Lonesome since the coming pass was obvious, and shot it himself scoring on the right most hoop.”

_…35 Minutes Later…_

Didi:

“Oliver Wood may be having a better game than he did in the semi-finals.”

Franth:

“Considering he defended, a record setting, 50 shots on goal, that is no trivial claim, Didi.”

Didi:

“He’s already defended 20 shots on goal, scored 10 points and has left the hoop twice more since his goal to play in the chaser position abandoned by MacAvoy to defense Krum. And while he hasn’t scored another goal, he’s matched up admirably against Filipov, which allowed Lonesome and Bakwam to score two additional scores. England is within striking distance of stealing the snitch!”

Franth:

“You make a strong point Didi. England is leading 100 to 10. Howe?

Howe:

“Of course, Didi is right. Oliver Wood is making himself a superstar. But it’s also clear that desperation is starting to creep into the Bulgarians. That last goal was off a turn over caused by Filipov being out of position and Popova not hustling back on defense.”

Franth:

“I’m being told that our ‘Snitch Tracker’ has spotted the snitch back in the playing area. Per the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee rules, we will not identify where it is but it is in play.”

Didi:

“I don’t see it but I think Beakman does.”

Howe:

“I think you’re right. I think he isn’t trailing Krum anymore. I think he is trying to keep his body in between Krum and the snitch so the Bulgarian can’t see it. He’s signaled MacAvoy, but I didn’t see him do it, but she is definitely tightening her defensive perimeter.”

Didi:

“She may have seen the snitch herself, Beakman is blocking Krum’s view but not hers.”

Howe:

“Yup”

Franth:

“LONESOME IS BRAKING FOR THE HOOPS.”

_…10 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

“That was a nerve-racking 10 minutes for England. The ‘Snitch Tracker” tells us the snitch has vanished again. Some of the Bulgarian fans, probably listening to us, were trying to signal to Krum what was happening but he was too high and his own teammates were two busy desperately holding off an aggressive push by the English.”

“It could not have worked out better for England though and they scored 2 more goals. England leads 120 to 10.”

Didi:

“The only chance for the Bulgarians at this point is for the snitch to return and Krum to catch it. Popova, Bunev and Filipov are exhausted and with each passing minute Lonesome and Bakwam are out flying them more and more.”

Howe:

“Yes, it is surprising considering the fact that they have been playing with a chaser advantage the entire match. If they lose, and I agree with you, Didi, that unless Krum catches the snitch, it is foregone. If they lose, I expect major shake-ups for the Bulgarian National team.”

Franth:

“Really Howe? They did make it to the finals after beating Germany, the reigning back to back champions.”

Howe:

“True, but that was on the great play of Krum with little to no help from the rest of the team and facing a German team without Didi. No offense, dear.”

Didi:

“None Taken.”

Franth:

“LONESOME BREAKS FREE, AGAIN… GOOOOOAAAAAAL.

_…30 Minutes Later…_

Franth:

“The tension is high in the stadium. The score is 150 to 10 and the snitch has shown itself again. Beakman tried, again to block Krum’s view but the best Seeker in the world spotted it. He is pushing MacAvoy and Beakman hard and MacAvoy has already committed a foul. Bunev missed the free shot giving Wood his 28th save.”

“KRUM FOULS MACAVOY.”

Howe:

“A rare foul committed by seeker and I think that was frustration. He had been within a brooms length of the snitch when it turned to avoid a risky grab at it by Beakman. Krum was unable to close the distance because of MacAvoy and committed the foul.”

Franth:

“Lonesome hurries to position to take the free shot while Krum fights to regain lost ground on the snitch with Beakman and MacAvoy doing everything in their power to redirect or block him.”

“Lonesome gets the Quaffle and is off immediately. She feints right and breaks left. SHOOTS RIGHT…AND… GOOOOOAAAAAAL.”

“ENGLAND HAS DONE IT AND THE CROWD GOES WILD.”

Stadium Crowd (England):

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”

Franth:

“England leads 160 to 10. At this point if Krum catches the snitch, it goes to penalties and I think we all agree with the crowd that England has a distinct advantage in that case.”

Howe:

“Very true and it looks like Krum no longer cares. He knows the situation but hasn’t stopped his pursuit of the snitch.”

Didi:

“I doubt he believes his team can retake the score advantage and is probably trying to lessen the damage.”

Franth:

“I think your point is being made on the field, Bakwam just stole the inbound pass. She passes to LONESOME, LONESOME BACK TO BAKWAM, SHE SHOOTS SHE SCORES. GOOOOOAAAAAAL.”

“ENGLAND STEALS THE SNITCH, ENGLAND STEALS THE SNITCH!!”

Stadium Crowd (England):

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”

Franth:

MacAvoy has pulled off her pursuit of Krum and Beakman has turned to try and catch the snitch himself.  The Bulgarian chasers are truly outclassed with all three English Chasers working in formation. MacAvoy steals the Quaffle and breaks for the hoops. It’s the Woollongong Shimmy, and she SCORES. GOOOOOAAAAAAL.”

Howe:

“This is about to get out of hand. I think I agree with Krum’s intention”

Franth:

“KRUM CATCHES THE SNITCH. ENGLAND WINS. ENGLAND WINS. ENGLAND WINS.”

Stadium Crowd (England):

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”

“TWO WIZARD WARS…”

“ONE WORLD CUP”


	6. The Secret Wars and Better Things to Do

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup; Victory + 0 hours]**

**…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Once again showing the value of new and diverse voices along with new ways of thinking, the British magical government’s Department of Magical Game and Sport was actually prepared for the unlikely event that England would win the Quidditch World Cup. It had only taken an extra meeting or two after preparations for the event planners to come up with an organized response to the heightened state that would be the result of the host country winning.

The first part of that planning had gone into effect when England had made it into the finals. Additional members of the Auror Division had made themselves known and trouble makers on all sides were quickly identified and either made to see reason or expelled from the event. It had only taken a few of the latter to make most people conform to the former. No one wanted to miss out on the finals match because they could not hold their fire whiskey.

At the same time, in a counterintuitive move, England reaching the finals resulted in the organizers opening additional pubs across the camp grounds. The new pub locations having been placed around the venue to reduce the size of each pocket of celebrating people to a more manageable amount. In addition, succubae were directly hired by the organizing committee to entice people into splitting into even smaller groups. Along with the succubae, the additional pubs brought in Lycans and the Berserks as private security. Officially they were for the pubs, but their presence was included as part of the overall security plan.

Other seemingly minor organizational adaptions like prompt waste removal and positioning family friendly venues at cross spaces all worked together to create a more manageable event crowd. As such, everyone responsible was very ready to deal with an exuberant crowd of excited sport fans. Aurors were positioned most heavily at the point where the stadium fans would meet up against the people that had remained outside. As well as where the Bulgarian fans would meet the English ones.

There were a few clashes and more than a few arrests but by the time the “waves” crashed against each other and had a moment or two of disorder, the area settled into a reasonable amount of chaos and merriment. Once the large group of people had settled into a state of relative homeostasis, the reaction plan moved into its next phases. By order of the organizers, as the night of celebration went on, more and more water was added to the alcohol and in a few targeted cases, a mild amount of sobering potion was added to the drinks of targeted individuals.

The planners in the Department of Magical Game and Sport had created a complete and cohesive safety plan. However, they had not accounted for one type of disruption. A purposeful attack. And so, there was a lot of surprise for one group of government officials when at ten separate locations and at the same time, incendio spells were cast at multiple tents.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 2 hours]**

**…English National Team Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

They had finally escaped the press and were alone in the English National team tent. The noise from the wild celebrations cut off with the activation of the privacy rune and the silence was both comforting and surreal to the seven athletes and one girlfriend of the, now champion, English National Quidditch Team. 

They had been screaming and celebrating with everyone else as they moved from the stadium through the crowds and press to their locker room where the party had gone into full. Champaign was opened and sprayed everywhere, songs were song and Oliver, Dean and Heidi had led a round of “RING THE BELL” that left Katie topless and her large firm breasts swaying and jiggling with her exuberance.

The celebration had only grown from there when Heidi had decided to join Katie and exposed her nicely formed, if adorably small, breasts to the room. Refusing to leave their teammate and fellow Red Kite to face the press alone, Babs and Faith were soon topless as well and all the women of the English National Team where exposed to a jubilant press corps, hangers-on and VIP fans.

The men, not to be outdone, all removed their tops at that point and the girls wolf whistled at the sculpted, muscular chests and abs of the athletic boys. The party went on that way for a bit and then Babs escalated the situation again when she grabbed Lenny and started to unbutton his pants. Unwilling to say no to his girlfriend, the large beater soon found himself running around the locker room in just boxer briefs and a very impressive bulge.

Running turned into a chase, which turned into joyous squealing and the next time Babs came from behind the lockers, she was wearing only her boy short panties and wand holster. Lenny’s large frame lumbered behind her with a wide smile and her uniform pants wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Babs ran to her female teammates to playfully hide from her boyfriend, “the beast.”

Once again team spirit took hold and before long the entire team plus Katie Bell were down to their skivvies. All the guys were in similar boxer briefs to Lenny’s and the girls all had matching boy short style panties, except for Katie who had come to support her boyfriend in a sexy g-string branded with the English National Team logo. In the next day’s paper, a wand without the underage magical trace would be required, once again, to see the uncensored photo of the team with their unofficial eighth member. Naturally the papers would sell out multiple runs.

Realizing where things may lead, the coaches and handlers for the national team got everyone out after the media got its pictures and activated the privacy rune, leaving the team to celebrate on their own. Adrenaline was still riding high as was the celebratory mood and Babs decided she had no interest in letting go of her elation. She pushed Lenny to a couch and straddled his lap, then kissed him for all she was worth.

Surprisingly, Faith immediately went after Dani and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and kissing him passionately. The two started moving toward the shower with Dani’s hand cupping Faith’s firm ass, after pushing them through the leg hole of her gray panties. His fingers were doing something right because she was clearly grinding herself into him. Oliver did not see his two teammates leave as his eyes had been glued to Babs when she climbed into her boyfriend’s lap. Her reputation promised the more interesting possibilities.

He definitely didn’t notice Katie whispering with Heidi. Dean, however, had already seen Babs in one of her wild moments and was more interested the gorgeous teenager in the miniscule panties, and perhaps her boyfriend, if he was inclined. So the “playboy” seeker clearly saw the busty black haired beauty conspiring with his near equally young teammate.

He was about to warn Oliver of the incoming nymphets when Katie declared herself. “Ollie,” Katie purred drawing Oliver’s attention to join his teammate’s. Standing in only panties that were failing at hiding the shape of what they held, the final chaser and his girlfriend were looking at him in a way that could only be described as smoldering lust.

The two girls stood in stark contrast to one another. Heidi was built like a prototypical chaser. She was average height for the position at 5’7” tall with a slim athletic build capped by perfectly formed and perky A-cup breasts (31 A) that actually looked larger on her trim frame. Her toned muscle only just peeked through her taught skin showing itself in her stomach with a hint of a six pack. Like the other girls on the team she had cut her naturally blonde hair into a pixy cut to avoid it getting in her way or being grabbed during play and it was dyed red to add authenticity to their nickname. 

Katie, on the other hand looked nothing like a typical chaser, despite being quite skilled at the position. She was taller than standard at 5’9” and had relatively massive 34 E breasts. Magic and the fact that she was only 16 meant that they had no sag at all and jutted out from her chest in spectacular fashion. She had the athletic figure with defined muscles of someone with professional aspirations and her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

Katie seemed to be the leader of the twosome and made her intentions clear when she said, “I told Heidi how good you taste after a match and she wants to try it.” She punctuated her statement be licking the corner of her lips and Oliver’s eyes became locked on his girlfriend and the smaller girl posed next to her.

Dean was disappointed, but it was pretty clear that he was not meant to be in the threesome that Oliver was sure to have and allowed himself to be called by Babs’ moaning as she grinded herself on Lenny’s lap.  Dean was surprised that when his eyes turned to look at the couple, his topless teammate was lustfully staring at him while her boyfriend played with her exposed breast.

Babs” was another prototypical chaser. She had measurements that matched Heidi’s exactly except her breast were slightly larger, a 31 B.  She was also a natural redhead. One of her hard nipples was currently being sucked on by her boyfriend, Lenny, while his hard cock pressed up against her pussy. One of the first things she had done after straddling his lap was reach down and free his massive 11-inch cock.

Beaters were typically the largest and strongest members of a quidditch team and Lenny was no exception to that rule. 6’6” tall and 268 lbs, Lenny was the largest person on the team. He had been the largest person playing in that years Quidditch World Cup Tournament. Rippling muscles covered his dark brown body and he was proud to say he had been mistaken for a Lycan a time or two since their emergence.

He wasn’t a Lycan. He was a Jamaican muggleborn and had immigrated to the English magical community instead of the American one when his magic manifested itself, bringing his entire family with him.  Babs loved him. He spoke in proper British English but with a sexy Jamaican accent that was, to her, as sexy as his bulging muscles and chocolate colored skin. He also had long thin dreadlocks that he kept in varying braids and knots that fascinated her to no end.

But the thing that turned her on the most was his muscles and size, both physically and between his legs. She was unashamedly a size queen and indulged in toys that even dwarfed her boyfriend’s impressive equipment.  She had no shame bragging that if not for her boyfriend and her love for him she would probably be a happy rabbit among the Lycan clans.

The horny redhead was grinding against Lenny’s hardness wanting to feel it in her but enjoying the feeling of it rubbing against her clit too much to move away and reposition herself for that. Her pussy wanted the cotton material gone as much as his dick did and had already soaked it completely in anticipation of the thick organ filling her again. Just as she built the desire to get up and pull her panties off to get fucked properly, she looked up just in time for Dean to turn a lock eyes with her.

Dean Beakman, like most of his teammates and most athletes at that level, fit into the standard mold for the position he played.  He was shorter than all the girls at 5’5”, thin and wiry. His entire body was covered in tightly packed and well defined corded muscles. The muscles were not particularly big, they were built for speed and flexibility and not overt strength. He was a pureblood wizard and came from a legacy of Quidditch players, mostly seekers and chasers. His family was practically royal in the Quidditch world.

Still, the most interesting thing about him was that he was pretty; very pretty; almost girl like. Many women, muggle and magic alike, would pay any amount to have his perfect skin and soft delicate facial features. There was even a rumor at one point, that he was a mythical male veela. And Babs had a bit of a hidden fetish for him. She wanted to be dominated by men like her 6’6” burly Black boyfriend but also had a thing for boys like Dean. Boys (regardless of his actual age) that she could share with her “real” man.

\---

 “I want it.” Babs said sultrily, and Dean’s cock stiffened, understanding what was happening before its master could fully comprehend. Lenny and Babs had been dating a while and he had made her preference in men quite clear. Dean Beakman was sure that he was not the redhead’s type, but he was quite popular with their female fans, and a few male ones, and could not miss the look of lust on his teammate’s face nor the clear meaning of the “it” she wanted.

Dean wasn’t sure how to interpret Babs” behavior when the decision was taken out of his hands. He didn’t think he was standing so close to his teammates but apparently, he was close enough because Babs reached up and pulled his turgid 8-inch cock from his shorts and sucked it into her mouth. She collapsed her mouth around his cock as she sucked it to the back of her throat and for Dean it felt like all the best parts of a blow job and sliding into a wet pussy.

Babs’ reactionary moan when the cock fully seated in her mouth, caused Lenny to look up from sucking her breasts, smirk and then go back to sucking on his girlfriend’s chest. Though his eyes remained focused on where Babs’ mouth met Dean’s cock. He and his girlfriend had shared fantasies about Dean and the petite pretty boy seeker was soon to find out that the sexy chaser wasn’t the only one that had designs on him.  Then Babs pulled her head off Dean’s cock and rose from her boyfriend’s lap.

Both men groaned at the loss of contact to their cocks. “Time to hit the showers.” She said and pulled Lenny to his feet causing his huge cock to bob up and down.  Dean blushed when he was caught by the couple staring. Babs took hold of it with her right hand, the small appendage barely wrapping around its thick girth and Dean’s blush increased when Babs” took hold of his cock with her left hand, wrapping around it easily. He knew Lenny’s cock was huge, but he had never had such a clear comparison shown between his and large man’s.

The size difference was so much more evident in Babs” hands. She stroked both cocks a few times, rubbing them to full hardness before releasing them. She turned her back to them and reached back and took hold of their cocks again. This time with Dean’s in her right hand and Lenny’s in her left. She led the two by their hard cocks toward the showers. Dean’s mind was in a state of aroused confusion because it could not decide if it was more excited by Babs’ hand on his cock or the thought that the heat he was feeling on his cock was not from her but transfer from the massive cock that surpassed his own.

When Babs turned and re took his cock she had switched the hands she was using. The hand that was wrapped around his cock had just been around Lenny’s. He blushed again because the thought refused to leave his mind. More tingles ran through his body and his blush intensified when the massive beater wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked together, and he could feel the warmer man’s body against his, radiating the now familiar heat that was around his cock.

Oliver, Heidi and Katie had watched the interaction wide-eyed. The three were the youngest people present and were a little surprised at how fast the older members had ramped the night’s activities to sexual. Oliver was known to be thick-headed about things not related to Quidditch but even he could recognize the seduction that was taking place. The first time he had met Dean he had thought the pretty boy was a girl and so understood, a little, the attraction. But he had no interest in that direction.

He was brought back to his own situation when Heidi, not to be outdone, casually said, “Can I suck Ollie’s cock now.” Which instantly brought the superstar keeper’s attention to her. “We’ll do it together.” Katie said with a lick of her lips. Not liking the thought of being led around, Oliver stepped up and pulled Heidi into a passionate kiss. Lifting her to his lips by grabbing her tight panty clad ass and squeezing. He was proud of the groan he pulled from his former classmate.

With the hand not groping Heidi’s firm ass, he grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her to him releasing Heidi’s lips and claiming Katie’s in a smooth transition that spoke to what both girls found irresistible in the seemingly shy man. Both girls reached down his body and their hands met at his hardening cock stroking its length through the material. Katie took the lead again when she fished the 9-inch rod out of his boxer briefs.

Then she squirmed out of his grip and pushed him to take the spot on the couch Lenny and Babs” had vacated. Oliver pulled Heidi down with him and she ended up sitting next to him with her head hovering over his hard cock. On his way down Katie had gotten his briefs down and off in a quick motion that might have seemed like magic but was just a combination of horniness and necessity.

Katie barely noticed Heidi’s wide eyed drooling over her boyfriend’s cock. She was on her knees, between his legs and the minute his cock had come free, the simmering lust that had just been beneath the surface as the party progressed broke out. And all because of the smell. His musk was an aphrodisiac to her. And when it hit her she realized that she was smelling the musk he had produced winning the Quidditch world cup and she was overcome by her arousal. She could feel her own thin thong panties fail at containing the liquid of her soaking pussy.

Without further consideration, she took hold of his hard cock and kissed the head before offering it to Heidi. She kept her hand wrapped around the base and her lips kissed down his length, licking and sucking her way to the spot with the highest concentration of the musk she was now craving. She arrived and sucked one of his balls into her mouth and started to suckle it. She was careful not to hurt him, but she was not gentle either as she sucked and then licked his sweaty balls reveling in the scent and power of her man.

Heidi had not taken her eyes of the thick bulbous head of Oliver’s hard cock since settling herself in the couch next to him. She had drawn her legs under her and was kneeling with her hand on his thigh. She had whimpered a bit when Katie kissed his mushroom head and moaned when the teen sucked his ball into her mouth. Like her new best friend, she was also overcome with arousal at the musk that wafted from his cock and balls.

The moment she understood Katie was offering his cock for her to suck she locked eyes with Oliver and gave him a second kiss on his cock head before sucking it into her mouth and allowing his cock to slide slowly into the depths of her hot sexy mouth. With her mouth almost full she backed off sucking her way back up his length. Then she started bobbing her head up and down. He was already letting out little moans at Katie’s worship of his balls, but she was able to take pride in the increase of volume and the deeper register that came when her own mouth joined in.

Heidi found herself moaning as well at the achievement of her growing desires for him. Their world had seemed to embrace the revival of polyamorous relationships but that had not meant she was guaranteed a position as Oliver’s second girlfriend. Her lust for him only beginning after they graduated from Hogwarts and found themselves both trying out for the national team.

They had gone through the entire try-out season together and by the time they both got selected, her fingers were exploring her pussy and ass almost every night thinking of the hunky man taking her. Katie attended every practice and the three had quickly formed a friendship due to their shared age and schooling. By the time of their first qualification match, Heidi’s imagination was including Katie in her nightly explorations and in her mind’s eye it was Katie’s pussy she was tasting when she licked her finger’s clean.

She had planned to approach Katie and Oliver after the World Cup about joining their relationship but was beaten to the punch when Katie had cornered her during the celebration. No one had noticed the ravenette pinning the natural blonde against a wall. But Heidi would never forget when the younger girl had boldly pushed her hand into her panties and a finger into her moist cunt. Then told her that entrance into her relationship came at the price of eating pussy and sharing Oliver’s cum. She had responded with a brief but passionate kiss matched by Katie rubbing her to an equally brief and passionate orgasm.

Oliver’s head was back against the couch enjoying the pleasure of two mouths working to give him pleasure. Katie was a master at using her mouth on his cock and balls and Heidi was showing herself to be an equal in skill. Once Heidi took the head of his cock into her mouth, Katie’s hand had moved to caress the ball she was not sucking on. His younger teenage lover continued to suck and lick driving him every closer to his release. Katie actually had a small orgasm from the intensity of his smell, her arousal and her thought, again, that she was sucking on the musk produced winning the Quidditch world cup.

With his cock completely her responsibility, Heidi was showing her skill with another type of broom stick. Her tongue licked at him as she took the first six inches of his thick cock into her mouth and every few strokes she would take 7 inches which would rest his cock head against the entrance to her throat. He knew what was coming and groaned when she finally took his entire length allowing his first two inches to slip into her tight throat.

It took everything in him not to cum when she did that, and he squeezed his eyes tightly to fight off the desire to blow his load right into her stomach. The combined pleasure of his sexy teammate deep throating his cock and his girlfriend sucking on one of his balls driving him the brink. He knew Katie loved him sweaty, but it was becoming clear that Heidi liked it too, if the moaning sounds she was making while her nose was at the base of his cock, was any indication.

Heidi slowly released his cock, sucking and licking at it as she released it from her mouth. When she just had his head in her mouth again she ran her tongue around the ridge and licked at the his cum hole, enjoying the teasing flavor of his precum. Heidi had not achieved orgasm, yet, but she was perilously close. She had shifted into a fully kneeling position with her thighs spread. Her pussy was soaking wet and flush. Her pussy was in desperate need of contact and Oliver answered its call when she felt his wand tap her ass and her panties vanish. That was followed by his hand running down her naked back, across her exposed ass and settling with two fingers rubbing through her wet lips and across her clit.

Just as his fingers found her clit, a large glob of precum spurted out of the cock in her mouth and it caused Heidi to tip over the edge and have a small orgasm. The good feeling led to her taking Oliver’s cock head into her throat again. Oliver felt his control slipping unable to resist cumming after a second time being buried completely in the thinner girl.

Katie knew when her man was about to cum and gave his balls a slightly harder suck, smiling inwardly when he grunted and came. She felt his balls contract and release in her mouth with each pump. It was her first time with him, but Heidi had also picked up the signs of Oliver’s impending orgasm so was prepared. She pulled his cock from her throat, so she could taste him. She took the first pump of his cum into her mouth. She swallowed it but had enough wherewithal to pull back and capture the second and third.

Heidi’s mouth held about half of Oliver’s creamy load as she released his cock. Katie had released his balls and turned to her in time for Heidi to press her lips against hers. Accepting the completion of the older woman’s mission, Katie accepted her share of Oliver’s cum savoring the taste. After the effort he had put out on the pitch, his cum was a tad more bitter than its normal sweetness and Katie loved it.

After swallowing, Katie and Heidi began to kiss passionately running their hands over each other’s bodies. Heidi grunted in frustration when her hands rubbed across Katie’s cunt because it was hindered by the fact that she still had panties on. Then Heidi hissed “yes” into the kiss when the ting g-string vanished from beneath her fingers and she was finally able to push her fingers into Katie’s tight teen pussy for the first time.

They separated, and Heidi brought her wet fingers to her mouth. The scent was enchanting, and she looked over to Oliver, wanting him to see her savoring Katie’s taste. She noticed he had his wand in wand hand and was stroking his cock back to hardness with the other. Heidi sucked her fingers into her mouth and groaned at the wonderful taste of pussy. It was not the first pussy other than hers she had tasted, but in that moment, it was the best.

Katie rose lifting her friend with her. Once standing Katie moved behind Heidi, rubbing her hands across the older girl’s trim abs and up across her small breasts and hard nipples. All to put her on display for their, now shared, boyfriend. The hands traced back down her body past her stomach and down to her sodden pussy.

Heidi spread her legs to give Oliver the best view of her flowering pussy and was pleased to see his nose flare and his eyes dilate as they roamed over her body. She also reached behind herself rub the Katie’s pussy again, getting some more of her wetness to suck. The flavor of Katie’s pussy being better than even her own imagination. When Heidi’s fingers left her pussy, Katie stepped up next to her female lover to present her naked form to her boyfriend’s eyes as well.

Oliver looked at his new girlfriend with open lust. He certainly loved Katie’s huge breasts but found himself eager to suck and play with Heidi’s smaller ones. He wasn’t sure what would happen after tonight but hoped that she planned to be a regular in their bed as her tiny body appealed to him in ways he had not known about himself. She was a grown woman, but her tiny breasts and tiny pussy and tiny round ass all screamed to be ravaged by his thrumming cock.

“Hey champion, do you like the new pussy I found for you.” Katie said as she moved herself and Heidi toward her boyfriend and his re-hardened cock. “Hey, I’m a champion too.” Heidi playfully complained with a sexy pout that turned smoky when Katie agreed and said, “That’s why you get to ride him first.” Moving to claim her prize, Heidi straddled Oliver’s leg and with a bit of help from Katie’s hand, lined up her tight pussy and sank down taking Oliver’s cock to the root in one stroke.

\---

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 45 Min]**

**Tent of the Bulgarian Ministerial Delegation, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Bulgarian Minister of Magic Liben Svetkov entered his tent grumbling. When the English had won the semi-final match against the Irish, he had “known” that Bulgaria would be wining the Quidditch World Cup. That his national team had lost was galling to him. Especially since the victory had been in reach when the snitch had appeared for 10 minutes and Krum had not only not caught it but had not even known it was present.

He was still grumbling at the loss when one of his aids quietly spoke. “Sir, we are within the final communication window for… ‘Celebration’.” The aid was professional and one of the best the minister had but it was clear the fidgety young man had never been part of an “operation”. The minister took a deep breath and released it. The loss of the Quidditch Cup was a blow to his national pride but in the end Quidditch was a game and he had much more serious business left to handle in England. There was a vampire acting freely and that could not be allowed.

He had purposefully not been discreet in his disdain for the creature the English Minister of Magic had dared to bring with her and he was still shaken by the threat the half giant had issued on the creature’s behalf, as well the Minister’s clear support of it. Her reputation had caused him to believe that she would put her country above her personal feelings, but she had failed his test and he could not count on her reaction any longer. He had maintained a ridiculous hope that she had not been enthralled. He sighed, he knew what he had to do.

He turned to his aid and said, “Initiate Delta Contingency”. The aids eyes widened in alarm before running out of the office to make the appropriate communications. Despite his demeanor, he was not a heartless man and the Bulgarian minister took a minute to gather himself. Among other additions to the plan, he had just targeted his English counterpart for elimination. “She is no more than a slut, at this point. I will be doing her, doing all of them, a favor.” He thought to himself.

More than for the English minister, his heart ached for what would have to be done to the Lycans. The “evolution” of the werewolves in England had been received with great joy in Bulgaria. “Lycan” was a good name in his opinion. It was amazing that they had broken the curse so completely keeping all the strength and power and none of the drawbacks. He had relished the news that not only had the former werewolves freed themselves, but they had opened a new front in the secret war with the unholy scourge.

Unfortunately, as was typical when dealing with vampires, good news was often followed by bad. When he had first heard that a vampire had sought asylum with a former werewolf, he had thought the report mad. But, it should not have been a surprise that one industrious foul creature had wormed her way into the good graces of the leader of the evolved creatures and from there had wormed her way into British magical society.

In their excitement about the additional attacks against the vampires and the possibility of powerful new allies, they had not considered that the Lycans might be susceptible to such a thing and had not had assets in England to prevent it. They should have known better. It was likely an easy thing for a vampire as powerful as it was supposed to be to bend the Lycan king to her will. They had been prepared to seek an alliance with the Lycans, but that was now impossible. Instead he had ordered the destruction of their leadership.

He was suspicious that the entire “evolution” was a scheme by the vampire bitch to take control of the vampire council. And she was using the Lycans, as they had in the past, as soldiers to accomplish it. . He feared he would soon have to order the extermination of them all. He and his people had been fighting the evil for generations and it was now up to him to save England, an ally, from it and themselves. “Never Again.” He whispered determinedly to himself.

“1000 years. One. Thousand. Years. On and off for a thousand years, we Bulgarians have fought the demons know as vampires. In that time, we have driven them to the brink of extinction and they have done the same to us.” He thought to himself. It was a mantra he recited to himself whenever he was forced to make immoral decisions. To remind himself that even if his soul was destined for hell, it would be worth it to see the abominations eradicated from the world.

 “Is everything ready” he asked his aid when the agitated man re-entered his office. “Everything is ready,” came the reply before the man confirmed, “The soldiers are all over the camp grounds and the Ochistuvanesluntse (Cleansing Sun) are in position to attack the Black camp. Everyone has acknowledged Delta contingency.” The minister nodded and went to his liquor cabinet to make himself a drink.  

The aid left his boss when it was clear the man had nothing else to tell him. He knew, as the minister did, that it was out of their hands now. This was the first operation of this type that the nameless aid had been with the minister for.  And the initiation of delta contingency was causing him to shake, so after being dismissed, he went to get himself a drink as well. It would be hours before communication would be re-established to report the success of the mission. The aid did not dare even think that the team would be anything but successful and after two or three glasses of Ogden’s finest, he would wrestle his nerves into believing the same.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 2 hours 45 min]**

**…Empty Stadium, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Draco Malfoy was walking around the camp grounds. He no longer had the invisibility cloak around him so he took great care in avoiding large crowds and stayed in the shadows to make sure he didn’t run into anyone he knew. He was only back in England to watch the world cup and thought to himself that he would not return again until it was time to restore his family’s titles and, more importantly, their honor.

The young man was delusional.

His delusion started the last night he was in Hogwarts where he had spent the day being taunted by Theodore Nott with the open “use” of his mother and former betrothed. No one noticed his mental instability and even the Headmaster had thought the boy was in a proper frame of mind when he left Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Durmstrang had been the worst place for him to go.

Durmstrang was not terrible for Draco Malfoy because of its reputation or the fact that it taught the dark arts as well as the defense of it. Durmstrang was a trap for a delusional Draco Malfoy because of the headmaster. Igor Karkaroff was a weasel of a man and had more in common with Peter Pettigrew than he would ever admit. The only difference was that the Durmstrang head was much more intelligent and came from a family with a great deal more money and influence.

Despite his intelligence and pedigree, the man was still a coward and would betray his own mother to save his skin. He had, in fact, betrayed his father after Voldemort’s fall, along with many others to save himself from Azkaban. Among the Death Eaters, even the ones that had used the “Imperious Defense”, the man was held in the greatest contempt. One man, however, was not content in his contempt and did his all to make Igor’s life miserable. Lucius Malfoy.

Igor and his father had been working to establish an English branch of the Karkaroff family and had spent many galleons in the attempt. They were in the Bulgarian nobility and even though it would have taken many years to be ennobled in England, they had already gained many of the perks. They were considered nobles in all but name by the dark families. However, after the fall of Voldemort and Igor’s quick turn to save his own skin, all of that had fallen away.

When the dust had settled, Lucius Malfoy had made sure of it. Most people were content to just ignore or shun him but Lucius Malfoy chased him out of the country. Igor was the only “former” Death Eater to have to pay a fine, which was 80% of the Karkaroff English fortune. A fine that had been ironically championed by the Malfoy.

And then the “blonde bastard” had used his position on the Hogwarts board to block Dumbledore from hiring him. Karkaroff would never had taken the position but that was not the point. Malfoy’s last attack before Igor fled England was to prevent him from gaining any position of note in British society. All of the “freed” Death Eaters had taken up “community service” positions to regain their reputations but Malfoy made sure Igor was excluded completely from that effort.

Having the son of one of the people he despised most in the world under his wing and having that son be a broken soul that had lost everything and was consumed by his anger, self-riotousness and a need for revenge, was a boon that Igor could not ignore. The man’s original plan was to emotionally torture the boy. Ironically, his plan for the young Malfoy was eerily similar to a certain deceased potion master’s plan for a supposed to be bespectacled hero.

Unlike Snape, however, Igor had more control over himself and after meeting the boy, decided that he could do much more damage by ingratiating himself into the young Malfoy’s trust. Ironically, his revised plan for the young Malfoy was eerily similar to a certain conniving headmaster’s plan for a supposed to be bespectacled hero. That was how Draco Malfoy ended up with ministry box seats and an invisibility cloak. “Consider it practice for when you take your final revenge. They will be blind to the destruction within their midst.” Karkaroff had spoken enticingly into Draco’s ear when giving him the items.

“What was that?” Draco thought to himself as the echo of a sound reached him. He was sticking to the shadows and out-of-the way spaces when he heard whispering. His first thought was that a randy couple had snuck off to have sex but that didn’t make sense because he heard much more than just two voices, and they all sounded male. Not moving from his original thought, he considered how “deviant” England had become and withdrew the cloak once again and threw it over his head to go take a look.

He was disappointed that he did not come upon the wild orgy he had imagined but his sneaking was still rewarded when he found an even better conspiracy unfolding. Headmaster Karkaroff had been telling him about his great times as a Death Eater, unbeknownst to the easily impressed boy, editing the tail to make himself seem more skilled and cleverer than he actually was. The tales also subtly tore down his father in ways the young Malfoy was not actively noticing.

Draco had come upon the group after they had received the notice to initiate “delta contingency” so all he saw was a group of men in the familiar cloaks and masks of Death Eaters. Draco was smart enough to know what the target of the group of men would be since he had a field full of half to full drunk revelers behind him. He was also smart enough to not reveal himself to a group of Death Eaters that he did not know. Instead he planned to follow them and get a story to share with his headmaster when they met again. Much better than the tail of the English beating the Bulgarians for the cup.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hours]**

**…English National Team Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Babs and Lenny had been trying to get Faith and Dani together for almost a year. The four had been on the national team together for almost three years and the two had been eye fucking each other for most of that time. They had been in relationships in the beginning but had both been single for almost 10 months and had been dancing around each other for that entire time.

Faith’s previous boyfriend had been a broom racer who was short and thin, like a seeker, and Dani had convinced himself that his 6’4”, 250 lb., beater’s body did not appeal to Faith’s tastes. It was true that Faith was normally more likely to date a “pretty” playboy like the team seeker, but a combination of watching her fellow chaser’s relationship as well as Dani’s kindness and deep gentle voice had caused her interest to shift. Babs had also managed to change her friend’s fear of the man’s large package into a burning curiosity.

Katie Bell’s fearlessness in exposing her tits to the world and how bold she was in her relationship with Oliver, despite her age, had been inspiring to the chaser as well. And that combined with the excitement at winning the world cup, the alcohol and the fact that she had already stripped down to her panties pushed Faith to finally live up to her name and have some in herself. Which is how she found herself in the powerful arms of the man she had been crushing on for three years.

The kiss was wonderful, but it was his huge hands on her ass and his obvious strength and power that caused her pussy to soak itself in anticipation as she was carried to the showers. Faith’s body shivered in desire when he shifted her to hold her up by her ass with one hand and drew his wand with the other. A quick wave and her panties were gone and her wand (and wand holster) was hanging at the entrance of the shower room.  Another wave and a toss and his own briefs and magical focus were set aside.

Wand use wasn’t allowed during matches, but it was anathema to a witch or wizard to be without theirs so they all wore them in regulation holsters on their forearms or hips. Her arousal spiked at his casual use of strength and magic and the minute his briefs were gone his massive 10-inch cock rose and “kissed” her center; the size and heat adding a tantalizing bit of fear to her.

**\---**

Faith’s pussy was hot. So hot she could actually feel the heat of her own pussy at the same time she felt the heat of Dani’s cock. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, but it was his hands that held her ass that prevented her from already satisfying her pussy’s desire for the cock at her lips to push into her.

As she kissed him and pushed her breast into his chest she kept rocking her body, trying to get his cock further into her. Dani had an ass cheek in each hand and had spread her wide in his grip. His cock head was already slotted into her pussy and she was so wet that they were leaving a trail as they moved to the showers. But he was stronger than her and despite rocking slightly against his cock, he would not allow her body to dip any farther.

The casual display of strength and control and that she could feel his hard his cocked pressed against her entrance, only made her more desperate for the cock to enter her. That desire was multiplied by his rock hard muscled and how completely he dominated the kiss they were sharing as they moved. She pulled away from the kiss and begged.  “Come on baby. Fuck me. I want your cock. Now.”

She didn’t know why he wanted to make it to the showers before fucking her. She was terrified that he would actually wait for them to clean themselves before giving her what she wanted. His mouth engulfed most of her right breast and that fear drifted away. Using her sweaty body would not be a problem for him. Still, it was a mistake to release his lips because his mouth on her breasts only inflamed her lust more.

Dani finally had the woman of his dreams in his hands and while he was a gentle giant and teddy bear normally he was a bit of an animal as a lover. It wasn’t that he was violent or uncaring, it was just that no woman ever had to remind him that they weren’t made of china while he indulged in their bodies. So, feeling the heat and wetness of Faith’s pussy against his cock and taking her grinding her wet pussy on his length, her moaning and blatant begging as an invitation, he pressed the smaller woman against one of the open shower walls and pushed his cock into her in one smooth stroke.

Fucking her against the wall of the showers had been one of his most enduring fantasies. Usually it came after a practice when they were both sweaty and the fact that he was achieving his fantasy after winning the Quidditch World Cup was an upgrade to that fantasy he had not even thought to imagine. Sometimes reality doesn’t live up to fantasy but her sexy, tight little cunt sliding down his cock was a perfect realization of his dreams.

The moment 10 inches of hard cock buried into her needy pussy, Faith learned that she had been silly to be afraid of large thick cocks. She had a fleeting thought that maybe it was just her affection for Dani and not the size of his equipment, but that thought went fuzzy and was lost when the monstrous man fucking her against a steam covered wall pulled out and stroked into her again and his cock squished against her cervix. A spot no other man had ever touched and was causing pleasurable little explosions to run through her entire body.

The team regularly showered together so she had known how big his cock was. She even knew that her little pussy could take his thickness and length because of a gag gift and a dare from a plotting Babs, but still she was unprepared for the heat, and the strength and the bulging veins and muscles of the real thing when this man fucked her, and it was fantastic.

Not only was he and his cock reshaping her pussy and claiming it for themselves, but his mouth had moved back to her lips when he sheathed her and then drifted her neck where he was shooting pleasurable pulses through her body with his aggressive sucking. Then he wrapped a hand under her thigh and grabbed her side, right beneath her armpit, and repeated with his other hand. He extended his muscular arms and ended up pressing her to the wall, holding her entire body weight with his hands.

He never stopped fucking her to accomplish this but once he had her pinned with her legs up and her ankles against his shoulders, he paused and stepped back pulling his cock out of her with his movement. It surprised her that she could feel the releasing suction of her pussy and felt the muscles involuntarily grasping at the air desperate for his cock to come back.

He leaned in putting his cock back at her puffy pussy lips like it had been when he carried her to the wall with the head of his cock right inside her fluttering pussy. It was a feat of strength no man had ever done to her and she felt her body submitting to him in a way that only happened in sappy romance novels. Her hips rocked trying to get him inside her and her own hands were gripping his forearms, sliding back and forth, desperately mimicking the action she wanted him to take with his cock. “Please baby” she whimpered in voice dripping with lust and desperation.

He saw her desperation for him to continue for what it was but waited for her eyes to show acceptance and submission. Her pussy was now his and it would do anything not to be denied. When he saw it, he slammed forward and started to fuck her again and it was even better for her with her new acceptance and her folded position. With each stroke of his cock she could feel his muscle flex beneath her fingers. And the pulse of muscle was sexily similar to the pulse of his cock inside of her.

Each stroke would start with his veiny throbbing cock rubbing across the bottom of her clit as he pushed in, then the sponge head would press against her cervix, lighting up nerve endings that had only been teased by other men. Then the flared head would scrape against the walls of her pussy on the back stroke as his cock pulled away from the back of her pussy leaving a trail of pleasurably devastated nerve clusters. Clit, cervix, walls…clit, cervix, walls. She felt her body flushing and her pussy squelching and her arousal expanding like a balloon being filled by his pumping cock.

Then it popped, and her body was wracked by a massive orgasm. Her body shook with the orgasm rolling over her, but he remained like a machine, fucking into her spasming body while keeping her pinned to the wall. Extending her orgasm and pushing her beyond every sexual limit she had achieved before. Her muscles twitched wildly but she could not move much more than that and her mind realized the power he had to hold her in place and it just deepened the impact of her orgasm.

She had submitted to the hope of this type of pleasure and been rewarded with more that she had imagined. His strength, control, power and stamina proven to her and punctuated by the soul searing climax. Her tongue lolled out her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and it was only by a hairs breath that it couldn’t be said that he had fucked her unconscious, as she barely fought back the encroaching blackness and only due to a desire to not miss the feeling of his cum shooting against her sensitive, used walls.

Faith’s pussy was amazing. From the moment he had pushed his cock into it, Dani had been treated to a perfect tightness. Her pussy literally fit his cock like glove. “Half size too small” he thought in joking appreciation of her tightness. Not only that but her body was wonderfully responsive. Her thighs shook against his arms and her stomach twitched in pleasurable contractions. And best of all to him her breasts heaved, and her nipples pointed. She was an erotic vision. Then she came.

When Faith came, her pussy started to suck his cock. He could feel her juices leak from her pussy in the wet room because of how warm her wetness was in comparison to the cooler water. Her wetness running across his balls was the final straw and he came hard. It was such a powerful orgasm for him that his legs started to give and so he pulled Faith from the wall of the showers and lowered her to floor.

He released her legs and she wrapped them around his hips. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. He found himself moaning in joyous pleasure when her arms, still week from her climax, snaked around his neck and she poured the remainder of her strength into kissing him back. “Oh my god” Faith breathed when the kiss broke. “I’ve wanted that for so long. Your cum inside me is so hot. I want it in mouth, my stomach, my ass. I want it all over me.”

It was a declaration. She wanted him to know that he could use her however he wanted in exchange for giving her that type of pleasure. And as if to sign agreement to the compact she had just made his cock, still in her pussy re-hardened at her words and marked the back of her pussy when it pushed against her cervix. Again. For Faith, it was almost a religious experience.

Dani brought his head to the side of her face and spoke directly into her ear, “Everything about you is so sexy, your tight light pussy, your round ass, your perfect breast, your lips, your eyes, the way you walk, the way you play and even the sound of your voice. And you can feel what it all does to me.  I’ve wanted you like this for so long, wrapped around my body. But even I didn’t think your pussy would be so tight. And wet. And perfect. And feel so good.”

His hard cock was still buried in her pussy and with each punctuation he flexed his cock and she would let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Her body was still trembling in aftershocks of her powerful climax and he was only waiting for the shakes to settle so he could have her full attention when he forced her body back to the same state of uncontrolled pleasure.

 “I shouldn’t say this” Faith said and moaned at his cock flexing inside of her, “but I think I’m already addicted to you and your cock.” It was the wrong (or right) thing to say because he took that to mean she was ready, and she found her head forced back and her back arching in pleasure as her words spurred him back into action. She lifted and spread her legs as he started fucking into her with long hard strokes. He had no intention of stopping till he came again.

In the time it took, she would have another one powerful climax, and another, not that he was paying attention as he fucked the gorgeous woman into the tile floor. When he finally came again, and she came a final time with him buried in her swamped pussy, she squirted for the first time in her life drenching his balls in her sexual fluids. He felt the flood of hot liquid but would not confirm that she was a squirter, or get her to admit it, until the first time they fucked in a bed. She would ask forgiveness for disbelieving him by licking her copious juices from his cock and balls.

**\---**

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hour]**

**…SWAMP Command Center, Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

While the planners in the Department of Magical Game and Sport had not considered a planned attack when organizing the World Cup, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Division, Hit Wizard Corps had set up a task force to prepare for that exact contingency, among others. Like the Department of Magical Game and Sport, the DMLE had seen a sharp increase in competency over the past two years. That increase had become even sharper with “one of their own” in the Minister’s office.

The addition of the Lycans and the Berserks to the magical community also contributed to the increased efficiency of the Department as nothing encourages innovation as much as competition. Neither the Lycans nor the Berserks wanted to take control of magical Britain but their existence and how much they captured the public imagination had solidified support within the government for reforms within the DMLE forces.

One of the last initiatives DMLE Director Bones authorized before becoming the Minister of Magic was the authorization of a complete overhaul to the Auror Division and Hit Wizard Corps in response to the two powerful militia groups. Morgan Nicholson continued the effort when he took the office and was, of course supported fully by the Ministers office.

Wisely, both Director Nicholson and his predecessor left the actual restructuring implementation in the hands of the Head Auror, Rufus Scrimgeour, outlining only what was expected of the rejuvenated forces.  Fortunately, the Head Auror had a force motivated by the great skill and ability displayed by both the Lycans and the Berserks. Almost every man below him agreed that if things went bad it would be their jobs to stop either or both private armies. It was not something that was spoken about openly but Scrimgeour made sure every man understood those stakes.

Before the overhaul, both the Aurors and Hit Wizards were basically Law Enforcement Officers. Aurors were charged with day to day enforcement work from theft up through high crimes like murder. The Hit Wizards were specialized Aurors whose duty was to track down Dark Wizards and Witches and stop them before they elevated themselves to Dark Lords or Ladies.

After the overhaul, the basic mission of each group remained the same, but a greater focus was put on competency and skill. For the Auror Division that meant better training and high standards in magical ability but also saw an infusion of new investigative practices like muggle forensics and renewed interest in divination magics. In fact, a mastery in Divination along with one in Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be made a pre-requisite for advancement in the Auror forces. Both Albus Dumbledore and, ironically, Sybill Trelawney, would be surprised by the repercussions of that in the next Board of Governors meeting.

The greater reform had been to the Hit Wizards. They had been the closest magical Britain had to a military but in practice were dark practitioner hunters. They operated in ad hoc teams and were relatively successful, but were generally disorganized and slow to respond. The records were not for public consumption, but it would be fair to say that Voldemort and Grindelwald were not the only Dark Wizards (or Witches) with genocidal plans in the previous hundred years and the Hit Wizards had done their part to keep them contained.

It wasn’t said, but their new responsibility was not a primary focus on future Dark Lords/Ladies but to be ready to defend magical Britain if either the Lycans or the Berserks went out of control. Many fears had been reduced due to the discovery of a magical covenant between the Prima Potentia and the magic of the land but as was pointed out by Theo Nott, the covenant had not prevented all four Prima Potentia families from producing Dark Lord and Lady wannabees in the past. And, despite their oaths, neither the Lycans nor the Berserks shared in that covenant.

Ironically, it was the very same possible future enemies that Scrimgeour turned to get the Hit Wizards up to his developed standard. With support and, more importantly, funding at an all time high, he was able to contract with Vector Securities to develop the program that would overhaul the Hit Wizard Corps. For political reasons, it was kept secret that many of the new practices, both tactical and training, had been “borrowed” and adapted from the muggle world.

After a year of work, additional training and magics, the Hit Wizards Corps had settled into an effective combat organization who could hold their own against both the Lycans and the Berserks if the numbers were in their favor. The gap shrinking after Director Bones authorized the Hit Wizards to get access to six rituals from the Department of Mysteries. Interestingly, three of the rituals were used by Theo Nott before starting his third year.

The Hit Wizard Corps was now organized into nine permanent groups, called Hit Wizard Operational Detachments (HWOD). Each Detachment was responsible for a magical area that encompassed multiple magical enclaves. Detachment One was the exception and covered only London. Each Detachment had seven SWAMP (Special Wands and Magic Protection) teams, and each SWAMP team was made up of two, four man Hit Squads.

The SWAMP teams were the basic combat formation for the corps and could generally fight a four man Berserk team to a standstill. Two SWAMP teams together were even a challenge for a Lycan four man squad. Since it was believed that the Hit Wizard Corps was double the size of the Lycans and Berserks, the one on one power discrepancy was considered acceptable and it was expected that over time the gap would shrink even more.

Abra Squad and Dabra Squad of each SWAMP team each had a Squad Leader, a Combat Ward Breaker (CWB), a Magical Combat Specialist/Battle Mage (MCS/BM) and a Magical Combat Specialist/Shadow Mage (MCS/SM). The Abra squad leader was also the SWAMP team commander, Master Mage (MM), with the Bravo Squad leader, Knight Mage (KM), acting as their second in command. The entire team was cross trained in all the duty stations, but each Hit Wizard had a specialty and was assigned to the team based on it.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in his command center. He had been a Hit Wizard before he had moved over to the Auror Division. During the war with Voldemort, the Hit Wizards had been on the front lines of the ministry’s defense though most people thought the Aurors did most of the fighting. After the war he had been too worn down, but still wanted to serve so unlike many of his compatriots, instead of leaving the service, he had become an Auror.

When word reached him of the reforms to the Hit Wizard corps he had re-joined. His wife believed it was because Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had re-ignited his desire to put down dark witches and wizards. She even teased that his concern over their actions had been partially due to jealousy. His wife was insightful, so he didn’t take offence to her accusation. “She was naked and riding me at the time; so that helped too.” He always thought when remembering his choice to rejoin the Hit Wizards.

His previous experience and high rank in the Aurors flagged him for advanced promotion in the Hit Wizards once his training was complete. His official specialty was MCS/BM but had entered the corps as the Master Mage of SWAMP 3 HWOD 2. After 3 months he was the Arch Mage of HWOD 3, second in command to the Chief Regent of Wands (CROW) and two months later he was promoted to be the first CROW of HWOD 4.

It had been his suggestion that they expand their duties to include combat support to the Aurors during the Quidditch World Cup. He had presented very logical reasons to the “Coven”, the council of nine CROWs, but his real reason was simply the expected presence of both Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom at a high priority event.

He no longer believed the two boys had sinister intentions, but he couldn’t shake that they were part of some type of grand conspiracy. With the appearance of avatars of magic, he wasn’t sure if that conspiracy was simple ambition or the will of magic, but he knew that with such a large venue he wanted his people around to, at least, minimize casualties and damage in case the two boy’s luck struck again. He didn’t say all that to his fellow CROWs or Scrimgeour, of course, and he got his Detachment assigned as combat support for the event.

When the first reports reached him about Death Eaters launching random attacks throughout the camp grounds, he swallowed his prideful desire to shout “I told you so” to the universe and instead, calmly directed his men to initiate the planned counter measures. They had not conceived of Death Eaters in their plans, but they had planned on the venue being used as the “grand unveiling” of a new dark “wanker” and their followers, which amounted to the same thing.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hours]**

**…English National Team Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

On the surface, Dean Beakman was a playboy. He rarely had a girlfriend but also rarely spent a night alone. Since he was a professional Quidditch player and a beloved member of the English National Team, it would be an easy assumption to make that he was an asshole. Especially where women are concerned. But the truth was that most of the women who left his bed, left contented and happy, but with no real urge to return to it.

He was not a bad lover, though he wasn’t spectacular either, but most of the women seeking to bed an international Quidditch star for a night, expected a “bad boy” and Dean Beakman was not that. He was more the sensitive caring type. It was an odd contradiction; he had the personality of the type of man that would want to settle into long term caring relationships but instead seemed to be collecting as many “scratches in his bedpost” as he could. And when asked, he honestly was happy with that.

Then he met Angelica. She was a Dom. No one knew that, especially Dean, when they hooked up and few people knew the inner workings of their one month long relationship. For Dean, Angelica’s control of him was a slow seduction punctuated by wild sex parties that eventually found him with both men and women. By the end of the relationship Dean understood himself and his sexuality better than he ever had.

Dean Beakman was a very pretty man. The type of pretty that made his friends uncomfortable that one time they all dressed as girls as part of a hazing prank. He was short at 5’5”, was thin, light weight (only 135 lbs), with smooth, clear skin that made a few women jealous.  His personality was similar and if not for the parade of women he regularly had around him and in his bed more people would recognize that he was a bit effeminate.

After the relationship with Angelica, he became more comfortable with himself and the softer side of his personality became more pronounced. He started using depilatory charms to remove the little hair he did have on his body, along with some other “health and beauty” charms. A touch of make-up, hair styling and the like. He wasn’t trans as he still saw himself as a boy, but for most people watching it was as close as could be him transitioning while not. 

For Lenny Bono, Dean’s sexual awakening was eye opening and caused the large beater to discover something about himself. It was his girlfriend who really made the discovery, which was best for all involved, otherwise it may have become the type of insidious secret that eats away at relationships without anyone knowing how or why. Babs had not only helped Lenny come to terms with his discovery she had opened his mind to possibilities that he had not considered before. Her excitement at possibly exploring those possibilities eventually led to the two playing with a young boy from Luxenberg who knew how to be discrete.

Barbara “Babs” Bakwam was (and remains) an uninhibited spirit. Willing to try anything once, and most times, more than once and loving it if it didn’t cause her harm. Every wild story her friends had to reminisce about started with one of Babs” wild ideas or her agreeing to someone else’s wild idea. In her life she had slept with men and women alike, tried every drug, magical and muggle, and had been personally responsible for at least 100 minor to moderate violations of the statute of secrecy.

Lenny loved her. He had let it slip once and she had said it back, but they had still been oddly shy about declaring their feelings for one another more publicly. Until Babs had discovered that like her, her boyfriend was bisexual. And further, like her, had a small crush on the same soft-featured, feminine man. Since then their love life and personal life had gone into over drive as they privately shared their fantasies, on occasion experienced them with young boys and men the muggles called “twinks”.

Babs led her man and her new boytoy through the showers pausing only slightly to watch Dani and Faith together. She smiled at the sight felt both the cocks she was holding pulse to indicate that their owners also saw the wild fucking and were eager to be in similar position. She kept walking and led them to the bath area where she gave each cock a final stroke before releasing them.

She turned to face the two men, and her arousal increased seeing the larger Lenny towering over the smaller Dean, holding him close. She was the only one that still had any clothes on and she licked her lips at the two bobbing cocks before slowly pealing her panties off, so she would be naked like her companions.

**\---**

**AN: I have attempted a M/M scene. I will only post it as part of the story at Archive of Our Own, since my other posting locations either forbid sexually explicit scenes or are against Male-Male Parings.**

Dean Beakman was bisexual. His attraction to men as well as women was not something he had ever denied but it was something he acknowledged either. Not until Angelica. But Dean was bisexual o as much as he was charmed and aroused by the huge muscular naked man with his arm around him, the sight of a fully nude Babs Bakwam had his complete attention.

Babs practically radiated eroticism and wonton desire. Her eyes practically demanded that he fuck her, a notion supported by her hard nipples and pussy that had already partially flowered open. He could also see clear liquid running down her inner thigh. As if the attention of his hard cock was not already fully captured she began to run her hands over her sexy body a she walked backwards in to the heated pool that served as a bathtub.

If his mind was working, he might have considered that her display was for her boyfriend and not him but that would have been dismissed as it was his eyes that she had locked with her own. He barely heard the deep chuckle of the man beside him as he followed her into the water like a sailor of old following the sirens to their death. Except he would not face danger. Only pleasure.

The water was not deep and was designed similar to hot tub with a continuous bench that surrounded the tub. Babs settled her naked body on the farthest wall and spread her legs to accept the incoming man. He watched Dean cross the shallow water still being led by his hard cock despite her no longer physically holding it, though that would change shortly.

Babs had experience with men like Dean. One of the reasons she enjoyed sex with them was because they fucked like women. A typical man would accept her open invitation to her pussy and push his clearly hard cock into her before kissing her hard or groping her breasts. And she definitely enjoyed that evidenced by the last time Lenny had found her in just her panties at his fridge and bent her over his kitchen counter and fucked her hard.

But unsurprising Dean came at her in a way similar to a woman. He reached her and allowed his cock to slide across her pussy resting on her stomach and then kissed her lips. The kiss was passionate and full of desire, but it wasn’t aggressive. He wasn’t trying to claim her, he was trying to share with her. When his lips slipped from hers and to her cheek then neck, she shivered in pleasure and grabbed and lowered her hands to grasp his 8 inch cock again.

She pinned his cock against her stomach rubbing it joyous that it was not only hairless but smooth to the touch, having almost none of the pulsing veins she loved in her manly men. To her mind she was grasping a long hard clit more than a cock. She decided to test her theory about the man kissing her neck when his hands took hold of her breasts with care that she, again, attributed to times she bedded women.

“Your cock is like a giant clit. Does that make your little ass a boy pussy for my man?” She whispered huskily in his ear and crowed when his cock jumped in her hand and he moaned in her neck. “When you stick your long thick clitty into my pussy, Lenny is going to stick his cock into your boy pussy. Have you had a cock so big before?” She husked while increasing her rubbing across the cock that pressed against her stomach.

Dean had not been spoken to like this since his time with Angelica. Most women knew not use such emasculating words with men, but like Angelica, Babs seemed to know him better than he had thought. The image of his cock as just a large clit and his ass as jut a “Boy pussy” plucked a deep desire within him. He looked over his shoulder and nearly came from what he saw.

Lenny was seated at the other side of the pool radiating masculinity, power and sex in a way that no man he had ever been with had managed. He realized he had only ever been with men similar to him who may have been a bit more dominant but were, in essence, various levels of effeminate. Lenny was stereotypically male both physically and, in his bearing, and the thought of him pushing his cock into him while he pushed his “clitty” into Babs became his new greatest desire and fantasy.

Lenny huge body took up as much space as was possible at the other side of the pool. His legs were spread wide and one of his long arms rested along the coping. Most of his upper body sat out of the water and his muscles seem to ripple because of the water that clung to his body. His other arm was wrapped around his 11-inch cock jerking it slowly while watching them. And Dean noticed while peaking that the man’s eyes looked at him predatorily.

 Babs words and that look caused Dean to imagine that Lenny saw him as practically another woman and he started to rock his hips to Babs stroking to invite the large man to do as Babs had promised. “No, I want to see it” Babs moaned drawing Dean’s split attention back fully to her. She pushed him from her breasts where his lips had drifted to suck her small sensitive nipples.

He wasn’t sure what she meant but allowed her to move him up out of the water till his turgid cock hovered at her face. She licked the head of his cock and he moaned. She said “I want your cock in my mouth when he claims your ass, so I can see it.” And he doubled over in pleasure. He ended up with his elbows on the pool surround leaned to the side to leave room for Babs and his ass floating even more invitingly.

Dean felt Lenny moving toward him without having to look behind him. They were all magical, but it wasn’t magic he felt coming for him it was masculinity and domination. He smelled Lenny’s manliness, he felt his presence. Then he felt Babs mouth wrap around his cock and suck just before he felt to large hands grasp his ass.

Dean was sure his “boy pussy”. He was starting to like that word. He was sure he was about to be pried open by the largest cock he had ever seen much less taken into himself but was being tortured by the dominating hand and the pleasure coming through his cock by Babs” mouth.  Then his mind clouded in a fog of pleasure when he felt something huge and spongy rub across his asshole. His boy pussy.

Lenny had been admiring Dean’s boy pussy. The nickname for sissy assholes was one he really liked. Some of the men he had met in the free sex circles he and Babs played in used the term as a way to hide from the fact that they were fucking men. But that wasn’t why Lenny used it. He just liked the way it sounded. He had a type. The “men” he liked to fuck were more like boys than men. Petite, hairless, with feminine features and mannerisms. Boy Pussy just fit.

He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head against the opening and his eyes widened in delight when the crinkled start flexed and “kissed” his cock head in invitation. Babs moaned, and he imagined that Dean’s cock did something to express its joy at the feeling of his bulbous head coming into contact with the opening as well.

Delaying gratification, a little longer he rubbed his cock across the hairless taint and across Deans ball sack as well watching all of the sexual parts of the small man’s body flex and twinge in need as the man himself continued to breath hard and let out little whimpers of need and desire. When his cock lowered a bit more it found itself cock to face with his sparkly eyed girlfriend.

One of Babs fingers was rubbing her against her own clit. She had only called Dean’s cock a “clitty” to test him and confirm that he had the sissy fantasies she suspected, but he had accepted her words and returned with raw lust and she found herself playing with her own clit in erotic sympathy. Love at first sight was not something he believed in, but she found herself perhaps falling in love at first lust. Something inside her did not want this to be a one time tryst.

While one hand rubbed her clit, the other stroked up and down the cock she was calling a clit while she sucked on its length. In her mind she had expected him to taste light like other women she had been with but despite her aspersions against it, his cock was decidedly male. His precum was rich and thick and reminded her of Lenny’s and it caused her to finally release the notion that her and her man were doing Dean and instead felt like they were in a proper threesome.

As if called by her egalitarian thought Lenny approached and Like Dean, Babs felt swallowed by his manly presence. He was the alpha of whatever relationship would be born of their fucking and she licked the underside of the cock in her mouth to silently accept the fem as her partner lover to him. She did not know if he understood the gesture and it did not matter because that was when Lenny started to rub hi cock head across the sensitive skin of their shared lover.

Anticipating what was coming and wanting to see it, Babs slowed her cock sucking to a gentler suckling only to be surprised to see Lenny’s huge cock head hovering near her face. It called to her like an order and she would never disobey her king, so she pulled off the smaller smooth cock and sucked the massive veiny brown one into her mouth moaning at how much more it stretched her mouth to fit around it.

Lenny grunted in pleasure squeezing his new boy toy’s ass harder and tangentially hearing his pleasurable moan at the more forceful grip. “Yes, get my cock wet so I can claim this boy pussy” he said in a deep resonant voice and both his “girls” whimpered in response. He liked how responsive Dean was and, like Babs, felt as if in their depravity he had found a new lover that he would like to keep. It was time. He pulled his wet cock from Babs mouth and smiled as she took Dean’s cock back in her mouth. He put his cock head back at his ass and pushed his cock slowly into him.

Anyone looking at Dean would wince at the position he was forced to be in. His head and shoulders were down against the tile, while one knee was poised precariously on the edge of the coping holding his “boy pussy” up in preparation to be fucked by the largest cock he had ever tried to take. His other knee was on Babs shoulder twisting his body so she could have clear access to his “clitty”, which she was lowly jerking with her hand and giving him one of the most sensual blow jobs of his life.

Dean was, in fact, in pain. But it was a pain that was only adding to his desire, arousal and sexual satisfaction. The “uncomfortable position” plus Babs mouth and hand on his cock had been joined by Lenny’s cock scraping across his hole that he could feel trembling in want, across his taint , which caused a non-ejaculatory orgasm, against his ball which sent a shiver induced pleasure spike through his brain, and rubbed its hot length against his cock when Babs removed it from her mouth. Only to repeat it all back wards with the same effect before finally pushing the large flared head through his anal ring.

The orgasm started deep within him. And seem to move like a slow wave at the same speed of the thick cock pushing into his ass, connecting the nerve endings in his ass to his churning balls. The heat of Lenny’s cock that had first teased him when Babs’ had transferred it to his own now carved a pleasure inducing pathway into his already trembling ass.

When Lenny’s cock finished its journey, Dean was sure his ass had stretched to its max and he loved it. But he only had a moment to feel it all. Warm wet mouth and tongue around his, clear memory of Babs’ glorious nude body with her leg spread and plump pussy, the feel of her curvy body against his, large strong hands squeezing his ass and 11 inches long and 5 inches around of cock in his ass. His orgasm hit.

Babs drank down the warm thick cock spirting from Dean’s cock. It was truly the most manly thing about him. Thick, rich and full of flavor. She loved it and the feeling of it splashing against her throat was the last thing she needed for her fingers to be able to push her over the edge as well.

Lenny grunted at the ass fluttering around his cock and the tremors he felt running through the man in the body of sissy boy he was holding. He had cum from one stroke of his cock and that stroked his ego in equal measure to the strokes of his cock. He had never brought Babs off in one stroke, but he had fucked her through a few orgasms so knew what to do. With his newest cock sleeve already satisfied he could take his own pleasure without worry and so he pulled back and fucked into the ass a gain, hard and fast.

He was not surprised that his quick reaction extended Dean’s orgasms and he could her the boy dissolve into pleasurable uncontrolled whimpers as Lenny truly claimed his ass. He fucked Dean for 5 minutes of none stop hard fast fucking moving like the piston of train before his own orgasm came over him and he unloaded.

Dean could barely hang on to is sanity. He had had two simultaneous orgasms on the first stroke. One from his cock and balls and one fully anally induced. He only ever had them separately and only ever had an anal orgasm due to his own ministrations. So, the experience was already life altering. The fact that it happened while feeling engulfed in the presence of the large black man only scrambled his brain some more. Then the man had not stopped and continued to fuck him hard and fast, chaining and extending his orgasms till his ass was twitching on its own and his cock kept pumping even when he had no more cum to give.

His body gave in before his mind did but by the time he felt his anal passage, literally, flood with the hot, comforting cum, he was Lenny’s. He knew he would do anything for the man that had used him so thoroughly and done it so easily and the last feeling he had before blacking out was Lenny pulling out of his ass and cum leaking out behind it. He could see himself in his mind’s eye. Ass up, “boy pussy” red and bruised, thick white cum leaking out and he just shivered in delight before black overtook him.

**\---**

The end of the night found the birth of a new triad. It had formed from a fog of wild sex, but that was perfect for the personalities of its members. Lenny had turned the jets on in the pool and the three sat snuggled together. Lenny in the center, taking up all the space of a king with his rippling, muscular, 6’6” inch body. His legs spread, and arms extended to each side.

On his left was the first wildcat he had tamed with his size and sexual prowess. Babs had known it was true for a long time but something about that night destroyed her last defense, even if it was just a pretense by that point. She curled her small body into his side and chest with her leg draped over one of his. She knew who she belonged to. “Thank you, daddy.” She demurred.

On Lenny’s right was his conquest of the night. Dean had been the center of both his new lover’s attention and he had been used by them both, but he had also used Babs body with just a much eagerness as she had used his. Lenny on the other hand had completely dominated him. He would find out later how Lenny wanted him to be. Man, boy, sissy, ladyboy, trans. It did not matter. He knew who he belonged to. “Thank you daddy.” He demurred.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hours]**

**…House of Black Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Amelia Bones along with her two girlfriends and her boyfriend was having a wonderful time. She had been the Minister of Magic for a little over a year and had found little enjoyment in the job. She had dutifully brought the ministry up to her own standard of efficiency and had a sky high approval rating. She was proud of her work, but each day she sat in her office wishing she could join one of her lovers at their place of employment. Helping Mytsi build SI, Inc., or teaching alongside Rubeus or even tending bar with Rosie all sounded like a more fulfilling use of her time.

Worse was her own feelings of jealousy because of the fact that all three of her lovers could immerse themselves in the wild happenings surrounding Harry Potter and the impressive family he was building up around himself. The young man seemed to do amazing things on a daily basis and she had missed much of it because of her desire to maintain separation between her office and the uber political Potter group. She had even stopped them from telling her the stories of the adventurous life of Harry Potter, denying herself even the knowledge of what he was doing.

She was tired of it.

No matter how hard she tried to maintain public propriety, everyone knew how close she was to them. Not only did they share political affiliations, but she was dating one of the House of Potter’s retainers, her other lover was a business partner with the alliance group and the future head of her own house was engaged to him and already sleeping with him. No one believed they weren’t a major voice in her administration and the only one that was “suffering” for her supposed integrity was her.

She had started to think this way after Harry Potter’s birthday party. The wild decadent party had been wonderful, and she had almost missed it. Mytsi had convinced her, at the last minute, that it would be more suspicious for her not to attend the birthday party than if she did attend. Rubeus, in his irritatingly loveable pragmatism had also pointed out that it was a private event, and no one would really know if she had attended or not because the Potter group did not seek out that type of publicity.

The party had been amazing. Not because of the considerable political influence in the room but because of the magical knowledge that was present. Four separate times she found herself in conversations about magic that engrossed her completely. Not to mention being told the story of the rise of the Amazons from the very beginning from Minerva herself. It was no secret that light sided pureblood witches all over Britain held a small bit of jealousy over the group along with a large portion of support and excitement.

She no longer wanted to miss out on such things. And she was both ashamed and aroused by the fact that the tipping point in her thinking was being part of an orgy. The sex with the men and women outside her relationship wasn’t even that satisfying, relatively, it was just the wild environment that she had loved. Although Sirius Black had been a fun fulfillment of an old school day fantasy. That and watching her Ruby almost break a few of the other women with his wonderfully massive tool made the evening spectacular.

Rubeus and Rosie probably had no idea of her thoughts, but she knew that Mytsi knew. She could tell by the way her girlfriend looked at her. She had already made a semi-public declaration by accepting the invitation to the World Cup celebration party being hosted in Sirius Black’s tent. “So. No more keeping distance.” Came the deep voice of her favorite male. Apparently, he had been a better student of politics than she had given him credit for. “No, no more.” She said before he pulled her into a deep kiss before handing her off to a smirking Mytsi who did the same.

The irony of Amelia’s situation was that if the Potter group had approached power in the same way as the powerful Houses of the recent past, Amelia would have not had to make her decision. Parties, like the one Sirius was throwing, were supposed to be political events where invites went out to the who’s who of magical society and would have given her cover to attend as part of her “political” duties. But the Black’s and the Potters did not do that.

The only party like that they threw was their yearly yule ball. Otherwise all of their gatherings were intimate affairs with people they considered family. Which, in turn, spoke volumes about the Minister of Magic’s presence at them. Keeping it secret was also impossible because of the influential family. They had reformed journalism completely and now had to deal with a gaggle of investigative journalist that had been given a great deal of independence and protection. The guest list for the birthday party had remained secret but there was no way she could be a permanent presence and word not get out.

She idly wondered, now that she was ready to participate, when the next wonder would come from the House of Potter and as if to answer her and warn her about testing Murphy, a loud gong rang through the room, that every magical recognized as a notice that the wards were under attack. Instantly, the Lycans split off into what Amelia assumed was defensive formations. Some left, some positioned themselves at the door and a few made their way to Remus.

Amelia’s first instinct was to be angry that someone would attack them now. That anger was diffused by the calmness of the crowd of people around her and her cleared mind found itself surprised that the tent she was in had a powerful enough ward to feature audible alarms. Even the minister’s tent only had wards strong enough to give specific people “tingle” notifications. She should not have been surprised, after all, the Potter groups primary business was warding and ward stones. She decided that it was time for the minister’s office to have a security survey done.

Truthfully, Harry Potter had brought a bit logical thinking to the wizarding world and, despite Amelia Bones’ surprise, the Longbottom Group, the Nott Group and a fair number of the wealthier merchants also had relatively powerful mobile wards up at their tents. The general public mostly thought of mobile wards as only useful for magical herds and the few nomadic magical people. But whether as a way to display wealth and importance or for true security reasons, powerful individual wards were all over the camp grounds.

It would be the first of many errors in the Bulgarian’s planning.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hours]**

**…Between the House of Black Tent and the House of Longbottom Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Harry and his circle of friends were heading over to the Longbottom tent. Neville’s father had not gotten as big of a tent as Sirius had but he did get a tent that came with an outdoor pool. In celebration of England’s victory in the world cup, he was having a pre-Hogwarts pool party and everyone from Hogwarts that had attended the world cup was heading in that direction, if they had not already arrived.  

Harry’s group, as usual, refused to do anything with subtlety, even walking 500ft, and so while he and all the retainers were still dressed in their Dragon Armor, or similar, his six girlfriends were already wearing their bikinis. They all wore the exact same three piece combination. A two piece white bikini with matching white sheer sarong, tied low around their hips.

Harry’s girls had been compared favorably to every seductive creature in existence from veela, to succubus, to siren, and today as a group they achieved yet another comparison; Angels. The white material and surrounding fire light caused the women to seem to glow ethereally as they glided through the campground.

Angelic as their beauty may have been, most who considered themselves faithful would more likely call the women demons sent to test that faith. Because, if there existed a line between “functional as swimwear” and “only meant to appear as if you are wearing clothing” the bikinis being worn by the six Potter girlfriends clearly walked that line and only due to magic’s ability to keep items where they are meant to be.

Twelve beautifully developed breasts of delightfully varied size from B (Luna) all the way to F (Justine and Susan) were all barely contained in what could charitably be called bikini tops. Each “top” was arranged as standard for the type. Five quarter inch thick strips of cloth that surrounded two triangular patches of white cotton. One strip connected the two patches and the four others paired off to tie around the angels’ torsos while the final two paired to tie around their necks.

What deviated from the standard was that each tringle patch of cloth was only large enough to cover the dark areolas and hard nipples of each girl. In addition, the “protective” material was un-lined and seemingly used the thinnest of available material in its manufacture, offering little in the way of true modesty since the slight darkness that surrounded each nipple could clearly be seen as could the shape and proportion of each perpetually hard nipple.

Feigned modesty continued once eyes traveled past the perky breasts on display over flat toned stomachs and to the lower half of the “swimsuit”. Each girl wore a sarong that did little more than if they had used makeup; adding color to the legs on display and blocking nothing. Allowing for a clear view of the second half of the faith testing ensemble.

It had a front and a back, at least. Both triangles and both about the same size as the insignificant piece of material that covered each of their nipples. At the back the triangle blossomed from between pert ass cheeks and had each of the remaining points connected by strips of cloth to the front. The front tringle cupped plump pussies and nothing more, sitting micro inches above the top of each slit, before sprouting strings to connect to the back. Perhaps the material was slightly slicker than what encapsulated their tops as only the shape could be seen and not the color.

The six teens walked at the center of the formation with Harry at their head, still leading Karli by her diamond encrusted leash since his slave was unwilling to give up wearing it since he clipped it on her earlier. Around the group of scantily clad girls and one future Lord were their protectors. Ron, Lavender and Hermione were in a surrounding formation, with Ron to the left of Harry, Lavender to the right and Hermione behind the group of girls. Tracy was on the perimeter of the circle nearest Daphne and Ginny, while Romilda was on the opposite perimeter nearest Susan and Luna.

The female retainers, also known as Ron’s girls, had similar bikinis, in red, sealed into their wrist guards to be changed into once they reached the party. Ron also had his swimsuit sealed and ready for the party and smiled to himself at the reaction he would likely get when he put it on. It wasn’t a speedo as it had legs but it was almost as tight. Lavender had joked about showing him off the way he liked to show her off and he and Harry had decided to meet her challenge. 

Ron’s musings about he girlfriends’ reactions to what he planned to wear and how good they would look in their bikinis was interrupted when the green of the killing curse flew toward Harry. He would later apologize for the foolhardiness of his reaction, only insisting that he felt as if his instinct had called him act as he did. His instinct and that of his new weapon.

Ron moved faster than most of the people ogling the girls could perceived and was between Harry and the arriving killing curse. In a deft motion with no waste, he dew his club and swung, connecting with the curse like a muggle baseball slugger and hitting what would be called a line drive back to the “pitcher” who collapsed dead. The complete and absolute shock on his face was hidden by the Death Eater Mask that he wore.


	7. Call of Duty: Wizard Warfare

**_AN: I am posting this chapter, but I ask you all for a mercy. This entire chapter was a personal writing challenge for me. I do not write action well. I get board too quickly and fail to create the give and take necessary for a good battle as all my characters “always win” (quote from a friend). But I got so much positive review from my Quidditch Match that I tried to recapture that energy and I am pretty sure I failed. Still the chapter is almost 12000 words, so I hope some enjoyment can be found._  **

* * *

 

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 2 hours]**

**…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

 “A thousand years ago, we were completely enslaved by the Vampire Clans. Most people in the world, both muggle and magical, did not know this. Most people in Bulgaria did not know it. It wasn’t just our homeland, the vampires had complete control of a quarter of Eastern Europe and Bulgaria was one of their capitals. Perhaps their main capital. We were separated into the very few who were recruited to one day join their vile ranks and everyone else who were little more than food for them. The muggles were not even that, treated like vermin to be murdered on a whim. Then, a civil war broke out in the highest ranks of the abominations and it decimated their clans, but more importantly the civil war gave the people a chance to revolt. We have been at war with the creatures ever since. We shall give everything, even our souls to end their infestation. Each moment we strike. Each day a new victory. Until they are no more.”

The final refrain, “Each moment we strike. Each day a new victory. Until they are no more.”, was repeated by the men and women of the Ochistuvanesluntse before they moved to prepare themselves. It was not a cheer or a yell, but a somber promise spoken out loud. They had heard the story before. It was told before each mission to focus them. To remind them of the greater good that justified whatever atrocity they were about to commit. For the people who joined the Ochistuvanesluntse, all that mattered was the eradication of all vampires.

_The Ochistuvanesluntse was born from that civil war that decimated the vampires. Founded by the slaves that had been kept by the vampires for food. In the confusion of a brood war, the unnamed slaves of a master vampire killed all the thralls. So arrogant had they become that the thralls and slaves were kept together while the vampires fought. Not one traitor of humanity survived, and none died cleanly. Justice was carved from their flesh before they were allowed to die, cleaned by the bright sun of righteousness._

_Those slaves, re-armed with wands from the dead traitors moved through the manor house and whenever they came upon two vampires fighting, would murder them both. At the end of the battle, no one suspected them. When the slaughtered thralls were found, it was assumed that the group of humans included the slaves, so little was the care Vampires had for those beneath them._

_The slaves stayed in hiding sneaking unto vampire battle grounds and secretly killing the thralls and any fighting vampires they came upon. No mercy was ever shown to the thralls and as more slaves were recruited the atrocities against thralls escalated. A thrall in the hands of the newly named Ochistuvanesluntse faced worse tortures than even the vampires. It may even be when the Unforgivables were first developed._

_In the end the Ochistuvanesluntse found the people and the war to free the people began. But still the Ochistuvanesluntse stayed in the dark, unknown to the vampires until after the war was over. Then in the 1700’s, a vampire seduced the family of one of the members. One by one his family fell under the vampire’s power. The Ochistuvanesluntse murdered them all with his own hand. And he did not stop with the members of his family under thrall. He killed them all so that none would ever be used against him again._

_“I will never see them again as my place is in hell for what I have done. But my family is in heaven free from the vampires reach.” The man had said after returning from his self-assigned mission._

That time taught them that there could be no mercy, no action too extreme if it meant eradicating vampires. Women, children, whole villages fell under the light of the cleansing sun if it meant killing a clutch of the vile creatures. And in remembrance and to prevent such a betrayal from ever happening again, each man and women in the group had personally killed their entire immediate family as their final test before membership.

Teodor Chivu was the leader of the Ochistuvanesluntse. Normally, he would not join his men on a mission to kill a vampire. But this was not just a mere vampire and more needed to die than just her. He was the most powerful mage in the organization and it was his duty to make sure this vampiress died. It was his voice that spoke the history before this mission and it was a duty he had not had to do in many years, but all would agree that his voice was appreciated at the beginning of such an important mission.

After a moment passed to internalize the words, Teodor started issuing commands. The entirety of the Ochistuvanesluntse, minus 12, were there, three hundred seven men and women. None of them would give up and would die to see the vampires and her thralls dead. And in the event that they all fell. The 12 would rebuild the order. It had happened before, but, like the vampires the Ochistuvanesluntse were immortal and this creature would eventually fall.

The Bulgarian minister was not a member of their order but he like every minister before him was committed to their cause. If he wasn’t they wouldn’t have allowed him to become minister. They had had to “remove” traitorous voices in the government before. The minister had not only given them a way into England but had provided additional soldiers to act as distraction.

A scout came in and told him that the Potter heir, his retinue and his sluts had left the Black tent. Teodor snorted in disdain, “The rot caused by the vampiress was obvious and though it will be sad to lose such a long lived family line as the Potters, they were already dead because of the creature. We will just be putting them out of their misery.” He said. He would mourn the family when this was over. 287 men would go with him to kill the vampiress and he sent a team of 20 to kill Potter’s circle.

The plan was set. 10 teams of six soldiers dressed as Death Eaters would attack the campground and in the turmoil of the attack the Ochistuvanesluntse would kill everyone in the Black tent plus Harry Potter and his entire circle. 287 of his order was enough to overwhelm the tent and 20 would be sent for the 9 magical teenagers and 2 muggles. It may have been overkill to provide so much resource for Hogwarts students, but word was that the Potter boy was particularly skilled, and Teodor was not one to take chances.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hour]**

**…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Draco was scared.

He had followed the Death Eaters and smiled when he saw one of them cast an incendio spell at one of the tents. His joy had only increased when the Crucios started to fly. He stayed out of view, but he actually felt a bit of manic glee looking at the pathetic wizard (“Probably a half-blood”) writhing in pain on the ground. Then they had killed him with a killing curse.

It was the first time Draco had been in the presence of the curse being cast. In fact, it was the first time he had been around when someone had died. The power over life and death that the curse had given the Death Easter was intoxicating to the young man who gave no thought to the victims assuming they were all mudbloods or blood traitors.

He had already watched 2 of the 3 unforgivables get cast when he was witness to the final one. A woman had started to scream when the Death Eater grabbed her daughter and Draco watched with fire in his eyes as a silencing spell was cast on the screaming woman and then an “Imperio” was cast on the teenager. The masked man told the blank eyed girl to undress and Draco shivered in delight at the fear and dread he saw in the face of the mother.

His eyes shifted to the teenage girl when her top came off and he couldn’t help but imagine one of the many girls that had rejected him in her place. His mind settled on Daphne Greengrass even though the young woman about to be violated had black hair. For Draco, Daphne was who he wanted, who he would use the Imperio on and so that is who his mind’s eye saw when the girl laid on the ground naked with her legs spread lewdly and begging the masked man to fuck her.

He was so lost in his twisted fantasy, Draco almost stepped out of cover. In his delusion, he planned to announce that he was Draco Malfoy and expected they would let them take leadership of their band because of who his father was and he wanted to fuck “Daphne” first. Fortunately for fate’s plans for the little ferret and before he could move, the naked girl and her mother flew into the woods at the same time that an explosion went off.

Whoever cast the explosion hex aimed the origination point at the attempted rapist nuts. No one would ever know if the man considered it a blessing that he was dead long before the realization of his forced sex change or that his testicles had actually liquified under the blast pressure. Draco, however, did have to live with the resultant trauma. He was fine, but the mutilated man landed right in front of him. The mutilation was centered on the man’s crotch and Draco would never forget that right before raping a young girl the man in front of him had his penis and balls blown off of him.

Draco looked up and his earlier glee turned to a nightmare. He had followed fifteen men into the area and in one fell swoop, one was dead at his feet and two others were not moving on the other side of the clearing. When his eyes moved back to the clearing he was unfortunate enough to lock eyes with one of two Death Eaters just before their heads exploded like a watermelon that had fallen on the floor.

All of Professor Karkoroff’s stories always ended with Death Eaters laughing and toasting victory. And mudbloods and blood traitors promising to do anything they wanted in exchange for their pathetic lives. None of the stories had people fighting back. In fact the best part of the stories was how quickly people would acknowledge their betters once “they knew you were willing to demand what was your right.”

But that was not what was happening.

Two more men had their head explode and then Draco saw three people in what looked like dueling robes come out of the wood line. He had only ever seen one on one dueling and his eyes widened at the coordinated fight of the new attackers. They seemed to be moving as one, brandishing their wands like weapons but looking nothing like the dueling forms he had been taught. The men had their offhand up near their faces holding metal plates with their wands sitting in notches at the top.

He had no idea what spell they were casting but they were casting at the same person. The combined assault dropped defensive shields almost instantly and then Draco got watch the death eaters literally cut in half when hit him, unshielded. They had come from the wood line so fast that they had killed three of the death eaters before the rest returned fire. Which was blocked by the metal plates.

For Draco it seemed as if no time had passed since he was about to take over raping “Daphne” and already 10 men were dead and in ways more gruesome than Karkoroff had ever described, even when telling him about the revels. He watched the final 5 men try to organize themselves into a combat line against the 3 men with the shields, when he saw three more.

The five remaining Death Eaters were lined up with their sides to Draco. They were facing the oncoming attackers. Because of that, only Draco saw the flanking men as they came from around a burning tent. Draco meant to call out. To say something. To warn the men that he had considered his future allies, but the gruesomeness surrounding him and fear that he may end up looking like the man at his feet caused him to hesitate.

That hesitation ended the battle. A 4 chain spell with all stunners came from each wand and each man got hit with at least two from their unprotected side and fell over. Draco’s shock at the incongruity of the simply disabling spell coming at the end of such brutal violence caused him to go into shock and he fainted. Again, fortunately for fate’s plans, the fact that he had never drawn his wand and was not dressed in Death Eaters’ robes had him tagged by the Hit Wizard team as a non-combatant and he was sent to the triage center.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hour]**

**…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Adrenaline coursed through Nymphadora Tonks’ body as she and her team moved toward the fires. She had completed her Shadow Mage School only 2 months previous and this was her second field assignment. Like the first, it was not supposed to involve “active engagement” but that had not been the case then and she had a feeling it would not be the case today.

She was a Magical Combat Specialist/Shadow Mage. Her metamorphagus abilities making her an ideal candidate for the stealth and infiltration arm of any team. The team Master Mage ordered her squad to “Target Alpha” and the Knight Mage motioned for her to follow. Dabra Squad was led by Knight Mage Dahlia Shepard and the woman had become an instant hero to Tonks after meeting her. She had been a goblin ward breaker for 10 years (two goblin contract terms) before leaving to become a Hit Wizard and had been one for 2 years before the reforms.

Tonks thought that the woman should be the Master Mage of her SWAMP Team, if not the Arch Mage of the Detachment, but it didn’t take long for her to realize that those positions were reserved for Hit Wizards who had been active during the war with Voldemort. Her detachment CROW had not even been an active Hit Wizard for 10 years but the fact that he was in the war meant that when he returned he got pushed up the ladder.

Tonks had seen a few of Shacklebolt’ s training missions on pensieve, so she respected him and her teams Master Mage, Liam Macintosh, was a monster with a wand, so she was not too bothered on her hero’s behalf. Besides, it allowed her to be able to work and train under the awesome woman. She thought Dabra Squad SWAMP 2 of HWOD 4 was the most badass in the entire Corps, and she was eager to prove herself.

Her team’s CWB had also been a curse breaker. Richard Hycamp had been an independent curse breaker for three years before becoming a hit wizard, joining just before the reforms. Most of the combat curse breakers had been “treasure hunters” first, either independent or working for the goblins. Most became Hit Wizards for the excitement of attacking more modern wards and fighting against actual people and not just old traps. Richard joined out of a sense of duty he “found inside an old cave”, according to what he told people.

The MCS/BM, Thomas Bennet, was a former Auror who joined the Hit Wizards because of the reforms. Tonks got on best with him. Not only because they were the closest in age but because his motivation was the closest to hers. She had planned to be and Auror but their greater focus on the investigative process was not to her liking. Thomas liked to tell her that she lucked out because “worse than the investigations, is the paperwork. If I never see another Preliminary Incident for Investigation Report, I will consider it my reward for a life well lived.”

Tonks was considered the team rookie even though she was one of its founding members. The reason was that she had the least actual experience. She had gone directly from the Auror Academy to Hit Wizard School. An opportunity that only 3 people from her Academy class had been offered and she was the only one of the three to make it to SWAMP Team Selection. Many people were surprised that she made it out of selection to an actual team with no field experience, but she had been that impressive.

After graduating Hit Wizard School, she had gone to Magical Combat School and Shadow Mage School. Once she made it through team selection and was with her team she had also done Combat Auxiliary Training for Combat Ward Breaking and Battle Magic under Hycamp and Bennet. If she had ambitions to be a Master Mage or Knight Mage she would have to go the other schools. Knight Mages had to have gone to two Combat schools, Master Mages had to have gone to all three.

KM Shepard ordered her to move ahead to take up overwatch of their target area and she raised her hood vanishing under her invisibility cloak. She loved this part. Invisible to sight she vanished into a shadow and moved to the position that had been preselected when they got their quick mission brief, she made it to her position after three shadow steps and settled unseen with the target area in front of her.

As an MCS/SM, her uniform was built for stealth and infiltration. She thought assassination should be added to that list, but that wasn’t politic. It was standard dueling robe configuration, pleated overcoat (robe) with pants. Because of her stealth requirements, her uniform used only non-magical materials. It was made of very soft leather and had no charms on it. It had armor plate over her chest and other strategic places like her thighs, shins and forearms. But the plates were all high density ceramic and had no magic in them either.

The only magical items she carried was the interwoven invisibility cloak, her wand, warded communication earing and a warded gauntlet that had multiple bottomless pouches on her arm. Magical stealth involved more than just not being seen. Tonks had learned through occlumency to reduce her magical presence to almost nothing. When still and covered by her invisibility cloak, she would not even be detected by a Homenum Revelio. To avoid other detection and scrying spells, she limited the magical items she carried, and they were all warded against detection.

Tonks settled into a firing position on top of a flag pole. She pulled a special plank from her gauntlet that locked, non-magically, against the pole. Her firing position was tight. On her butt with one leg crossed and the other with her knee up to use as a stabilizing platform. Gauntlet arm making the tee and her other hand holding her wand using the tee to steady her spell casting.

In front of her she saw 6 men dressed in Death Eater robes and masks and they were torturing a middle aged man dressed in an English National Team Jersey, using the Cruciatus curse. Tonks swallowed her anger. Emotional control had been a focus of her training. She called in her position to the KM and what she was seeing, “6 Tango, dressed as DE’s, 1 NC under torture, UC , intermittent.” Shepard replied telling her that they were moving to intercept. “Plan A is go.” She heard in her ear. Plan A was the one if they discovered hostiles as was expected.

“Target 10 by 10. Tango 1 thru 5 standing in circle around T-1. T-4, T-5 and T-6 have their backs to me, T-2 and T-3 facing me but attention on NC.  T-1 casting.” Tonks relayed as her squad got in position. Once they were in position KM Shepard said, “go in 3”. Tonks new what they were about to do. She was in covering position and so didn’t have an active role but she loved her job because she had the best seat in the house for what was about to happen. She counted down in her head, “…2…1…”

KM Shepard began the attack with a powerful Accio that snatched the civilian from under the torture curse. In a coordinated spell that still impressed Tonks despite knowing exactly how it was done, MCS/BM Bennet shot a Bombarda Maxima that landed in the same spot the civilian had just been pulled from. The Rescue and Distraction combination was timed to the point that the evacuating civilian would move just ahead of the pressure wave of the explosion hex.

In the same moment as the opening spell, CWB Hycamp threw up a standard SWAMP ward set. Anti-Apparition, Anti-Portkey and Anti-Scrying. The last one used to prevent all forms of magical communication. He was able to lay them down and anchor them to one of the Amazon Inc. ward crystals he carried and was able to do it undetected which meant the tangos would not be trying to bring them down until it was too late.

Tonks went on high alert when she saw the 6 men dive and roll away from the explosion. The primary purpose of the teams opening volley was to save the civilian, which they had done. She knew he had been hit with a stunning spell, then a portkey (keyed to the ward) had been slapped on him and he had been evacuated to a triage area at the HWOD command center.  Tonks started to speak calmly into her communicator, “T-1 thru T-6, no damage. All well trained. T-2 and T-3 in Alpha quadrant, no cover, searching, standard spells. T-4 and T-5 in Delta, same. T-1 and T-6 under cover.” Speaking calmly while under fire was important. Her position in overwatch gave them the advantage.

She continued to speak, knowing that her team was responding appropriately to her words. They had vanished behind cover once they completed their combination spell chain and her info was all they had because they weren’t giving away their positions yet.  “T-1, unidentified spell formation.” Tonks sited in on T-1 with her wand. She could not identify the spell he was forming, and it was taking a worryingly long time to move through the wand movements and T-6 was covering him to make sure he finished. That was bad news. “Taking T-1, 20 to reset.”

She had just informed her team that she was going to take out T-1. Shooting a spell had a likelihood of exposing her position so, by procedure she would move to her secondary overwatch position. “20 to reset” told her team that she would not be covering them for up to 20 seconds. T-1 had been the jerk that was torturing the civilian, so she had complete authorization to use lethal force. Aurors in this position still hesitated, but she was a Hit Wizard and it was made clear to her when she joined that those types of hesitations would not be tolerated.

Using the killing curse would be easiest but would definitely give away her position as the curse was very bright, very green and made a lot of magical “noise”. She also didn’t want to have to go through the cleansing rituals required after using it. Especially when she had better options for putting someone down. She pressed the tip of her wand to a particular pouch and when she repositioned on T-1, a small marble was attached to the tip. A minor flick to add a bit more oomph and then she cast a silent banishing spell to send it into the guys chest where it detonated.

It hit perfectly, and the guys face grimaced, which was the last expression he would ever have. Then his chest exploded from the additional charm she had put on it.  As soon as she cast the banisher, she shadow-stepped out to a spot behind a tent and then shadow stepped again to the secondary overwatch position. She got herself in position and re-established contact with her team. She was unsurprised to see her previous position bathed in flames.

Staying hidden when you are magical is easily done. But staying hidden when using magic is harder. Staying hidden to magical detection after shooting a solid projectile is almost impossible. The upside of what she had done was that the detection came after she had completed her shot. If she had used the killing curse or similar it was possible for a well trained opponent to detect the magic build up.

The people they were facing seemed trained, so she was probably right in her method. “One of them must have had a sensory charm on themselves to be able to track the pebble so fast. She had cast the banishing spell silently and it produced no light. That type of thinking was, according to the case files she had read, atypical of Death Eaters. Only the very few were that good and all of them where either dead or supposed to be in Azkaban.

Looking over the scene she noticed that T-2 and T-3 where also down. Based on the positioning of their downed bodies and where she knew her teammates to be she assumed, correctly, that the two of them had detected her banisher and had been struck down when they turned to fire on her previous position. She was pretty sure about her suspicion about a sensory spell because the standard search spells they had been using would not have detected the banisher or the pebble.

T-4 and T-5 were moving towards their down comrades. That was due to the Hit Wizard Tactical doctrine. The blood freezing spell was not a pleasant way to die and would be considered cruel and unusual even by people not committed to Albus Dumbledore’s “forgive them all” policy. However, when cast it looked very similar to the stunning spell in color and shape, and if paired with a purposely weak body bind spell would cause a lethal shot to look like one meant for capture.

The advantage in the Hit Wizard tactical doctrine is that the type of wizards that liked torture and murder typically didn’t like having to fight fair or, worse, disadvantaged so they typically prioritized “enervating” their stunned comrades. So, Tonks got to watch T-4 and T-5 move out of position only to discover their friends dead instead of unconscious. Before they could react to this, the dead guys’ wands exploded which took them both down.

Tonks had no idea how she got their wands to do that, but she knew it was Dahlia Shepard that had done it. It was why the woman was her hero. She was known for unconventional battle strategies that infuriated the “brass”. Tonks knew of seven incidents in training, where her tactics had been officially banned, after the fact. And one tactic that now required approval by the CROW before it could be implemented.

Two banished marbles finished off T-4 and T-5 and Tonks sighted in on T-6. He was surrounded but it was her job to make sure he didn’t try any last minute heroics. One of KM Shepard’s banned moves was when she simulated a purposeful magical core breach instead of being captured. Not only was the move banned but so was information on how to do it. Tonks knew that many of the older Hit Wizards new how to do it, but she had grown up thinking it was a myth.

She would never do that, she thought, but it did make her more prepared in case someone tried it on her. The guy didn’t initiate a magical core breach. He went for simpler and just put his wand to his head and cast a blasting hex. Tonks’ figured he wasn’t the “take as many with me as possible” type.  He did successfully limit their intelligence gathering ability though so, “point to you” she thought.

With their area secured, Tonks contacted MM Macintosh and received orders to act as back up as they move to clear the next area. It was as she expected. A SWAMP team acted in “sword and shield” formations. Abra squad would attack while Dabra squad defended then they would switch. So, while all of her squad’s attention was focused on securing their area Abra squad had been making sure they weren’t flanked. Now they would carry out the same service.

Abra ran into another six man “Death Eater” team. No one in the second group committed suicide but none would surrender and Abra squad ended up killing them all as well. The success did come with a cost. One Tonks was not sure she was fully ready to face. They had a casualty. CWB Jenkins was KIA.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hours]**

**…House of Black Tent, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

_In 1989, three platoons of Navy SEALs were sent to capture and hold an airfield in Panama to prevent General Manuel Noriega from having an ability to escape a US invasion of Panama. The mission was completed when the General’s private plane was destroyed using a rocket launcher. However, the mission proved that units should be assigned missions that fit their training._

The Ochistuvanesluntse, like the Navy SEALs, are a small unit insurgency force. Vampires are stronger, faster and more durable than normal witches and wizards by a factor of, at least 3. In addition to the physical advantage, vampires are capable of using magic if they were magical before being turned as they retain their magical core. A typical occurrence since vampires rarely turned muggles, instead just feasting on them.

Because of these advantages, the Ochistuvanesluntse learned that the best way to fight them is with cunning more than direct force. Teams of 10 to 16 of them would covertly enter the territory of a suspected vampire and once it was confirmed there was a vampire and where their lair was they would plan an assassination that could be as subtly as a stake to the heart at noon, if the inner sanctum was discovered, to unleashing fiendfyre on the entire area.  

The appearance of a vampire entrenched in the highest levels of the Magical British Aristocracy caused Teodor Chivu to forget this. Perhaps it was arrogance at the notion of a lone vampire separated from the protection of the vampire council, or the notion that she hadn’t turned any of her thralls and so they were still just wizards and witches. Most likely it was a recognition that their more brutal methodologies could cause a war if the unleashed something like fiendfyre at the world cup.

For whatever reason the leader of the Ochistuvanesluntse planned for his “Navy Seals” to act like “Army Rangers” and conduct a full on assault on a well defended area in a manner that left his men exposed. Perhaps if there were an equivalent unit to the US Army Rangers in the Bulgarian Magical Forces, that person would have warned him about why his plan was doomed to fail.

“Shit” said Timotei and Sanda winced. She had had a bad feeling about this entire endeavor since before they left Bulgaria. “What’s wrong?” She asked. They had been surprised to find a ward around the tent with the abomination in it and she hoped his exclamation had to do with his difficulty in getting past it. The entire unit was too close if he had tripped an alarm.

“I think I tripped the alarm.” Timotei replied, not allowing her even a moment to hover in one peaceful moment of ignorance. She turned to warn the rest of the strike force but that became unnecessary as they all felt a second ward rise up around them. “SPREAD OUT!” she heard Teodor yell and her training caused her to react faster than her mind could process. She was confused as to what happened. But now was not the time to worry as she saw teams of Lycans poor from the door of the tent.

When the flow stopped, she counted about 50 of the creatures that called themselves Lycans and she snarled at them. Unlike her own minister, she had no love for the Lycans. She detested werewolves and her feeling of disgust had not diminished with their new look. She had skinned a werewolf once and as her mind slipped into the controlled rage and madness she called upon when fighting she eagerly thought that she may get a Lycan pelt to add to her werewolf one.

Teodor sneered at the guns the Lycans were holding. It was difficult for normal guns to kill magicals, but the Ochistuvanesluntse leader had no doubt that the weapons arrayed before him held charms to make them more effective against magicals. Like many of his fellows he had no love for werewolves. The most empathy that they showed was pity that the vampires had made their lives so worthless and none saw Lycans as anything more than pretty versions of werewolves. The fact that they would use charmed objects instead of proper magic only confirmed the lack of respect he had for them.

The two opposing forces stood less than 100 ft apart from on another. The Lycans in front of Sirius’ circus tent and the force of the Ochistuvanesluntse half way across the large camp ground Sirius had rented, held up by the original wards. Teodor had no intention of retreating and stared hatefully at the line of Lycans and the tent holding the abomination and her thralls behind them.

He expected the ward preventing his attack to come down at any moment. Wards around a tent at the world cup had been unlikely but he had no doubt they were relatively week and with the entire order with him, he had more than 45 capable ward breakers working on bringing it down. One of those ward specialists had worriedly try to explain how powerful the ward was and =, more importantly, that a second ward had gone up trapping them where they were.

Teodor ignored both warnings. He and all his men were prepared to die, and they were committed. The tent in front of him and all its occupants needed to be destroyed. He was not a fool, however and asked a question that immediately made the advisor aware of his intent. “is the ward anchored to the tent directly?” The man eyes dimmed but then brightened in fanatic fervor. “No, grandmaster. It is not.” Teodor nodded and spoke without turning his gaze from the line of Lycans waiting for the ward to fall.

“When the ward comes down release fiendfyre. The ward has us all trapped. We shall take the abomination with us.” He yelled and every nodded and readied themselves. It was a good plan for what it was but showed the lack of forethought to the attack. To end up casting fiendfyre meant that the entire order was not necessary for the suicidal action. The only forgiveness for the insanity that was to occur was the fact that Teodor nor any of his tacticians knew that they would be trapped by a containment ward making the use of the “demon” fire feasible.

 Sanda was watching her teammate as he worked to help bring down the ward. She had always been impressed watching ward breakers work as they wrote magic into the air with their wands. Runes would appear made up of lightning, fire, water, compressed air and many other elemental materials and every once in a while, the normally invisible ward would flash. Normally it would only be the section being worked on, but with so many ward breakers working to bring the ward down, the flashes would bring the entire ward dome into the visible spectrum.

With the grandmaster’s order she knew she was going to die but she could think of no better way to die than after witnessing such magical wonders, killing a group of hopped up werewolves and causing the death of a vampiress that was from the time of the founding of her order. Her only regret was that she would not see a “Lycan” pelt on her wall.

She was brought from her musing when she felt the magic of the ward collapse. She smirked as she prepared to cast fiend fire, deciding at the last minute to cast a killing curse first to see if she could move to the next world with the happy knowledge that she had, indeed, killed a Lycan. She only barely noticed the look of shock and worry on the face of her partner. One that was matched by her when she saw her quickly cast killing curse get stopped by a granite column that rose from the ground in front of her target.

More important than the blocked curse was the fact that it slowed to almost a crawl before reaching the stone. Clear evidence that it past through a defensive ward first. Luck prevented the annihilation of the Ochistuvanesluntse right then. Or perhaps it was a lesson long ago learned even though the reason for it had been forgotten.  In either case, it was Teodor who was expected to cast the fiendfyre first and luckily the master ward breaker next to him noticed the lone killing curse and its behavior before hitting the stone column.

He quickly stopped Teodor half way through the complex wand movements to create the demon fire. “Grandmaster, STOP!! There is a second ward.” Teodor understood the implication and that his fire demon may have only filled his own men trapped between to containment wards. Word spread quickly and others who had started their own complex series of wand movements were stopped. A haze of confusion spread along with the halted order as no one knew what the plan was at that point.

Before Teodor could command his men to attack the second ward, the Lycans that he had somehow managed to ignore in the previous minute opened fire. It was a credit to his skill and experience that he “felt” the aggressive intent from such a distance and got a shield up in time to protect not only himself but the organization leaders that surrounded him.

That effort was repeated sporadically up and down the ranks and, once again, the Ochistuvanesluntse avoided complete annihilation. If just for another moment. However, this time the continuation of the order did not come without sacrifice and 50 lay dead on the field. The overlapping shields held long enough for the word master next to him to erect a standard combat ward. Unknown to him, he would have made a good candidate for the new British Hit Wizard Corps.

Teodor frowned. With the ward up the Lycans had stopped firing and he had a moment to think. None of his thoughts were good. His order was now in a “war of attrition” with his primary enemy but he doubted the distraction would last much longer and he would be beset on both sides with only a hastily cast combat ward. He needed to push toward the vampire. Even if they all died, as long as she lay dead as well it would be worth it.

Then all the wards collapsed.

His lack of control of the situation was, once again the downfall of his men as in a blink the Lycans were in their midst. It was the fight he wanted but it came with such surprise that he lost and additional 30 men to spell fire and mauling before they started to fight back. More than a dozen killing cures flew as did many elemental manipulation spells so lightning and fire was loosed as well. Of course, there was also a rain of silver spikes and arrows which caused a few of the Lycans to roll their eyes. It had been years and still people through silver at them. 

Teodor tried to execute a tactical apparition to cluster of his men that were being overwhelmed. That was when they discovered the anti-apparition wards. Apparently, all the wards had not collapsed. Realization of the mounting failure started to settle on him. They had not gained even an inch since attacking. What angered him the most was that the vampire hadn’t even thought it necessary to show her face for the battle. It was a great insult to think that she was in the tent acting as if they weren’t there. That their efforts were of no concern to her.

The Ochistuvanesluntse numbered 307. 20 were attempting to end the Potter line and 287 had met 50 Lycans. They were down to 132 men and women. Teodor cast at the ground in front of him and a rock rose up in front of him. He heard charmed bullets hit against his rock shield before with a wave of his wand the solid surface shattered into pieces and after another flick rocketed away from him toward whoever shot at him. Magic was heavy in the air as his men fought but he only saw three Lycans down compared to the over 100 lost of his men.

A wave of magic washed over him, and his shield barely held. He had no idea what magic was used against him but that became less of a concern when he saw the 5 of the men around him drop after blood flew from the back of their heads. Their shields didn’t hold. Then he heard a scream of agony and he looked to see his ward master. The man had his hand on a small stone but instead of drawing ambient magic to power whatever ward his man had tried to erect, it was clearly drawing the magic from him.

He watched as the man’s skin shrivel and desiccate until all the at was left was a husk frozen in eternal agony.  He felt a curse coming toward him and focused on strengthening his shield. Whatever the spell was, it wasn’t dark so he was confident his shield would hold against it. He was wrong and in a final insult a magically enhanced bullet tore through his head as it followed the shield breaker charm.

**[England wins the Quidditch World Cup Victory + 3 hour]**

**…Camping Grounds, Quidditch World Cup, West Sussex, England, UK**

Ron’s club was not a wand. He could not cast magic through it. Instead it was made in the style of Japanese swords. The weapons masters in Japan horded their methods of sword making but the structure of the magic channeling runes they used was not as guarded. Each master, of course, had their own subtle changes that made one grand master the best at fire channeling swords or another the best at wind or, yet another known for making the connection between weapon and wielder the most complete. But the structure of the runic arrays was not hard to discover, especially for the Lycans who actively sought it out.

Harry had added his own tweaks to the runic array and the Lycan forges had applied their own fastly growing weapon making knowledge to weapon carried by the Knight Magicae. But with all of that, even Harry was surprised that he had created a weapon that could block the killing curse. Well the blocking wasn’t a big deal, as any dense enough structure could absorb the killing curse. Powerful duelers, like Albus Dumbledore, preferred transfiguring marble for that purpose.

What was a shock to Harry, and everyone watching, was that the club did not stop the killing curse it reflected it. That was unheard of in England. Other than Harry’s head when he was a baby, but this was clearly different. The moment of shock ended when the public was introduced to another new magical wonder from the House of Potter as each of his friends and girls, minus him and the Dragon Flames, had armor grow from the jewelry that they wore, even covering their head. When it was done they looked like golems from the Jewish magic of eastern Europe or like they were wearing Iron man bleeding edge armor from the muggle comics. The latter especially true for Karli and Justine who had Magic batteries glowing at the center of their chests.

The fact that the two muggles were encased as well was ignored in favor of the excitement at seeing Harry Potter “do it again”. The public had become so enamored by the Harry Potter effect that no one viewed the deadly encounter with fear and instead just took cover so as not to be in the way. Watching the sheep excitedly move to watch, Harry once again smirked in disdain at how silly Voldemort’s method really was. The man could be ruling magical Britain if he had an ounce of self-control.

The attackers were well trained and recovered from Ron’s deflection the quickest. Their plan was sensible, to a degree, focusing their initial attack on the primary target. And it continued in that vein as the 20 men attacked Harry and his primary bodyguards seeing them as the strongest of their targets and assuming that if they were down, getting to the “secondary” body guards, the witches and finally the muggles, would become much easier.

Unfortunately, the attacking men suffered from the same common mistake of most of the magical fighters Harry dealt with. Arrogance and a tendency to underestimate opponents. It was pretty easy to see the attackers plan. They split into teams of five and attacked all of Harry’s bodyguards and Harry at the same time, causing the teens to have to fight on their own.

**…19 vs 4**

**…Round 1: 5 vs Ron Weasley**

Ron was angry. The attackers had breached their perimeter and Harry was forced to fight. In his training, allowing that was considered a failure. He knew his mission was to put down his attackers a quickly as possible and move to back up Harry. He had already sent out an alarm message and he was sure everyone except Harry had done the same. He had seen the look in his best friend’s eyes when he deflected the killing curse. Harry Potter wanted to make a statement.

Recognizing the situation Ron moved to make sure Harry would have space to move as well as positioning himself so that none of his allies were behind him to take any stray spell fire. His new position put some of the “civilians behind them but since they were content to watch 5 teenagers fight 20 death eaters on their own, he figured “fuck em”.

Five of the guys in Death Eater robes focused on him and he recognized the standard magical fighting methodology as they moved to dueling distance. Magical fights are typical done at range. It is similar to gun fights in the muggle world. The difference is that muggle soldiers are not just trained to fight at distance but how to fight at very close ranges. Wizard fighters typically work to maintain proper distance on both sides of the fight. That was not Ron’s style however. He was a close quarters fighter.

That was a challenge because the five masked men sent a wall of spells at him as soon as they got into position. As the largest of Harry’s bodyguards and the one with the growing reputation for brute strength, he could only imagine the shocked faces hidden by the masks when he lept through the wall of spell fire contorting and flipping his body to avoid spells, using his club in his left hand and his wand in his right to dual spell swat.

He had only had a few days with his club but it had melded seamlessly with his fighting style and he was able to instinctively use it like an extension of his body. No one would believe him but he felt pain and satisfaction resonate from it when it batted the killing curse back. He landed out of his move and flowed into a roll that brought him up in the middle of the 5 wizard formation.

He swung his left hand and caved in one guy’s head before rolling again out of the way of a purple spell. Purple and orange were the two colors that only applied to Dark cures. At least that was Ron’s observation and purple typically meant some type of nasty change to internal organs. That information was important because he had moved into the path of a cutting curse to avoid it and both his hands were out of position to swat it away.

Fortunately, his dragon flame armor was up to the task and absorbed the cutting curse without damage to his thigh where it seemed to splash off him like water. When he came out of his roll he through his club toward the caster of the cutting curse and the man had to leap out of the way to avoid beheading. He raised a shield with his wand and shifted his step. It was smart because two overpowered blasting curses hit one after the other and took down his hasty shield erection.

He didn’t know if the clearly overcharged piercing hex was enough to overcome his armor but with his step shifted he was able to side step it and return fire to the three men that had combined their attack. He snapped of three quick piercing hexes of his own and was gratified to see that two of the DE dived out of the way and one got hit in the shoulder. Then he heard “Crucio” behind him and exhaled in relief when he felt it hit him.

Like him everyone’s armor had the Unforgivable proof crystal matrix included, so he needn’t have worried about any of his friends being hurt, but Ron was the type that wanted evil spells aimed toward him and not his friends. He honestly did trust himself if he witnessed someone slinging one toward his girls. He smelled the smoke from one of his crystals burning out to block the spell and it re-focused his mind.

His body had continued to move as necessary during his mental sojourn, so he was ready to catch his club when it flew back into his hand and slam it against the ground sending a glowing fissure toward the man who had hesitated too long in surprise at the failure of his torture curse. The man was a bit famous among the Ochistuvanesluntse for his use of that spell. It took true desire to cause pain to cast it properly and the man had that in spades. The time he spent incredulous at the hit to his pride cost him his life as the fissure reached him, popped and covered him in lava.

Even though Ron had taken two of the men down, he felt he was taking too much time. He avoided a few spells from the remaining three but did not return fire as he drew power to overload his next spell chain. He spun to avoid both a blood boiling and blood freezing spell, wondering if letting both hit him would cancel them out and then released his chain.

The spell he used was one he adapted from Luna Lovegood. She had mentioned it in one of her tales about her father’s magical animal searches and had been used when she and her father had run afoul of a wild Thestral heard. The normally docile animals were in full stampeded and her father had used a stunning spell variant that was popular with Dragon handlers. It was a pretty good story, especially when told by Luna who would use harrowing words but could not sound anything but adorable and bubbly.

Ron overpowered the already overpowered stunning spell and released it at the final three men. It hit like a thunder clap and Ron actually smelled ozone. When the spell flare faded the three men were down and he was pretty sure one of them was dead. “hmph” he mumbled. Followed by an equally quiet “I’m going to get made fun of for that.”

**…Round 2: 5 vs Lavender Brown**

Lavender Brown’s reaction to Ron playing American baseball with the killing curse worried her. It wasn’t the fact that his actions made her so horny that for a moment she could actually feel him using her. She always got horny when Ron lived up to his potential. She would never consider that a problem. She recognized that they were about to be in a fight and a quick sweeping of the area told her that multiple attackers were incoming. Her worry was because that knowledge also excited her.

More specifically the knowledge that she was finally going to take a life in service of her lord excited her and she was worried about that. She had spoken at length with Ron about killing Snape and Hermione and her mission to neutralize Lord Rosier, and neither of them had told her that they experienced joy leading up to it. Fortunately for her she had absolute faith in only two things. Her Lord Harry Potter and the love of her fellow flames of the Dragon.

As Lavender started shuffling to her right up steps of fire and drew Gryffindor’s bow she resolved that she would hold nothing back from her loves or her Lord as she told them how much delight she would be taking in killing these scum who would dare attack her lord. A moment like this was exactly what Harry had imagined when he conspired to get her the Sword of Gryffindor and watching Justine’s memory of it would become a minor obsession for her and Ron over the coming weeks.

With her magic and the magical gifts from her animagus forms Lavender moved with deadly grace as she rose into the air and pulled back the string of her unfolding bow. The five Ochistuvanesluntse who had been charged with attacking her were meant to be back up for the group attacking Ron and Harry. It was thought that Lavender was the weakest of the inner circle. The more misogynist of members thinking she was just eye candy.

Lavenders first shot flew true and crashed against a shield and she could see the shield caster smirking at her. She changed from her lateral movement to running toward the men, she seemed to be running an invisible obstacle course because her body would jump from side to side and up and down, each of her steps leaving a flaming foot print that would fade to nothing.

Her movements caused all the men to miss with their own series of clearly deadly spells. When she was closer to the group she summersaulted over their heads and drew her bow again. Magical shields are generally directional. It is possible to cast a “body bubble”, but it cost more magic and is weaker than a focused shield. When fighting against a melee fighter, however, it is wise to do the bubble variant because physical strikes don’t require the stronger shield and shield adjustment are difficult in close quarters.

If the men had been fighting vampires or even magicals whom they respected, they would have likely gone with the bubble variety of magical shield, but the Ochistuvanesluntse member wanted the psychological effect of batting the flaming arrow away with disdain. His face turning form smug, to shock to fear to pain was missed by most but what wasn’t missed was Lavender’s summer sault that had her floating above the heads of her attackers and on the other side of the directional shield. She shot five arrows in the same time she had previously shot one and three of the men were able to cast a directional shield in time. One man was struck in his head because he had paused to admire the flexible girl instead of defending himself and the final man could not readjust his shield in time and got pierced in the neck.

Lavender landed before the two men she had killed fell and as soon as her feet touched the ground she launched herself at the three men who were able to save themselves. Lavender shot an overpowered blasting hex at the center attacker and smiled when his shield shattered under the force. She had bet that he had only erected a quick under powered version of the shield to stop her quick approaching arrow and that it would not stand up to direct magical attack.

If the men had engaged her from the beginning the way, they would have fought a vampire they might have had a better chance. How much so is unclear because fighting a witch with attacks and defenses meant to be used against the physical nature of vampires would have been considered even more stupid than how much the men had been underestimating her. In any case, they now had her in the middle of them and Lavender swung her bow at one mans knee shattering it before engulfing her body in flames and becoming a walking conflagration.

The blast of heat and flame only lasted 10 seconds which Lavender did to avoid damaging her armor, but it was enough to kill the man with the destroyed knee as he could not move away before he inhaled the fire and his lungs burned to crisp. The final two men were saved by their ability to instinctually leap away from the fire.  Till they didn’t escape without some second degree burns.

Lavender caused the “Bow of Gryffindor” to change back to the “Sword of Gryffindor” and she quickly beheaded the closest man to her that was still trying to regain his bearing after the flame attack. The final man recovered quicker and was able to focus enough to apparate away, reappearing 20 feet from Lavender. She saw him pull a vial from a pocket and swallow it and she assumed, correctly, that it was some form of healing draft because she could see his body recovering.

Not waiting for his healing to finish completely and taking Lavender much more seriously than he had before he raised his wand to start shooting spells when he there was a flash or red and he collapsed. Lavender’s eyes moved to a man in the crowd who was looking at his own wand in surprise. Lavender grinned thinking that the man had surprised himself with his own bravery.

To make sure his effort didn’t end in tragedy, Lavender shot an additional stunner at the man that she knew through testing was powerful enough to leave her father unconscious for 3 hours. She turned to see her Lord and moved to join Ron, who had also finished his fight, to back him up.

**…Round 3: 5 vs Hermione Granger**

Hermione Granger was a ninja. Before Hogwarts, she had always imagined herself as a warrior. Ironically, she had loved the wonder woman comics and the tails of the amazons. Her mom had introduced her to show like Charlie’s Angels and the bionic woman and her young eyes had sparkled in young imagination about being like those women. She had never considered being a ninja. But once she had been made into one she had embraced it completely. She was the Fire Shadow.

The most glaring tactical mistake the Ochistuvanesluntse made when the attacked Harry Potter, was one that people in perceived positions of power have made for millennia and is an example of the common humanity between muggle and magical. Arrogance. The 5 member who moved quickly to subdue the fire shadow would forever be one of the greatest examples of this fact.

Hermione drew her wand and took a stance that would have give Draco Malfoy a small comfort in his traumatic day only because it was an advance dueling stance that he would have recognized. He would not have been able to use it which would have only made his mind retreat back into it trauma.  She held her sword like a saber a positioned her body as if she was about to engage in a sword fight out of the best swashbuckling movies of the 50’s.

The men attacking Hermione, where not any more disciplined than their compatriots they just had a spell preference that was more normal for causing death and sewing terror. So Hermione found her self-surrounded with 5 killing curses heading toward her. If the men survived Hermione’s retaliation, they would likely not survive Ron finding out that they had cast it at his girlfriend and sex slave.

Hermione, however, was the fire shadow so she fell back into her own shadow, vanishing from the trap she had allowed herself to fall into. Unfortunately for her, moving out of the way did not cause any of the men to fall in a crossfire. The smartly angled their spells downward so that even though it passed through the space he had been undeterred, it only crashed into the ground.

The killing curse is not a concussive type spell. Its purpose is not to transfer force. However, it requires a great deal of energy and is highly unstable, so when it hits something that does not have a soul connection to consume, it typical explodes with the force of a concussive hex like Bombarda. Fortunately for Hermione’s “plan B” 5 of those unstable release of magic shot a great deal of dirt into the air.

In the confusion, Hermione cut the Achilles tendons of three of the men and leaped out of a shadow to slice the throat of the fourth with her dagger and shot her own lethal piercing hex into the heart of the fifth man.  Hermione’s skill was not in prolonged battles and that was mad clear in the fact that by the time the dust had settled, the three death eaters that had been writhing on the floor found their heads partially decapitated due to a spell they had once loved to use. Sectumsempra.

**…Final Round: 4 vs Harry Potter**

In the magical community of Bulgaria and among the knowledgeable around the magical world, the Ochistuvanesluntse were considered an elite magical unit. They were even held in higher regard and with more respect than the hit wizards. They had no qualms about delving into Dark magic and the French representative to the ICW had once called them government sanctioned Dark Wizards and privately spoke of concern he had that at any moment, their leader may stray too far and become a full-fledged Dark Lord.

Their reputation, like that of many dark wizards was not built on remarkable skill with magic or unusually high levels of magic potential, but rather on fear. The fear that people with morality have when facing people with absolutely no empathy.  The Ochistuvanesluntse were cold blooded murderers who would do anything to achieve their kill and were only tolerated by the greater magical world because the targets of their serial killing were equally monstrous.

Harry and his friends, however, did possess remarkable skill with magic and because of the potions and magics he had shared with them, they had magical potential as teenagers that most adults would never know. And Harry had all those magical advantages plus 70 years of knowledge and skill from a creature considered not only the greatest Dark Lord in history but one of the greatest wielders of magic in history.

After the death of their leader, the remaining Ochistuvanesluntse had continued with the plan as they had developed it. They split into 4 groups to quickly take down Harry Potter’s bodyguards. The plan, as devised, did not include the leader of the assassination squad to fall to a reflected killing curse but it was considered that his surprise casting might not take down the “boy-who-lived.”

So while each of the bodyguards faced 5 attackers, Harry Potter was faced with only 4. 3 of them charged him all firing killing curses as their dead leader had. It was a smart strategy. Just because it hadn’t worked in the first volley did not diminish the fact that it was the most effective method of killing someone known to the magical world. It was also true that the boy who deflected the curse was engaged with 5 of their number and him and his club was no longer present to offer protection.

Since acquiring his “wandless” magic ability, Harry had spent a lot of time developing an appropriately impressive method to its use. Once he (re)mastered silent movement-less casting wit his finger wands he was able to add flourishes. Not wanting to look as if he was simply using his fingers as wands, he developed a casting style that would be ridiculous If not for the area effect magic he produced. Based on Chinese and Japanese martial arts (wushu and karate, predominantly) a well as orchestra conduction and the movements of a circus ringmaster, Harry was sure he looked like a powerful mage.

Harry Potter did not move from the path of the three incoming Unforgivables.  Instead he threw conjured knives at them. He made sure to add a little flare to his knife throwing. Tossing two before spinning (for no reason) before launching the final one from a kneeling position. Each knife met one of the incoming green “balls of death” and created an explosion.

The two ways to not die due to the killing curse was to not be in its path and to throw up a barrier. As said, Dumbledore favored marble blocks that would rise from the ground. Harry had the memory of the man doing it and agreed that it was impressive. It used little magic but looked awesome. Voldemort used the same method though no one knew that since casting the killing curse at the Dark Lord always ended with everyone in the vicinity dead.    

Harry wanted to be memorable in his own way. He was also raised as a muggle and so his idea came from that world. More specifically, decoy flares used by jet fighters. Right at the moment his thrown knives met the green orb the transfiguration on them ended and they reverted to granite boulders about the size of a basket ball (slightly larger than the killing curse). The connection caused mid air explosions and most appreciated by Harry, the transfiguration went unnoticed by the naked eye, so the feet looked cool.

Harry reversed his spin and added a summersault launching three more knives as he returned to his original position. The second set of conjured knives were different than the first set. They did not turn to stone. Instead half way to their targets, with a motion, they each multiplied by ten turning three knives to 30. Surprised by what happened to their killing curses, the three attackers still had the mental awareness to raise shields.

Harry smirked. Magicals always assumed that once they saw the magic in an attack that the effect was done. So once the knives multiplied, none of his opponents thought they would need anything besides the shields they had up to block the projectiles. They learned the error in their assumptions when the knives exploded against their shields. Intent is the primary driver in magic, so the shields intended to block kinetic effects only, were week against the lethal blood boiling charm that the knives exploded with.

The three men screamed in agony at the brutal spell. If Harry had cast it at normal levels, they would have had time to cast a counter, but Harry was a proud freak and lived for abnormal. So his overpowered charm did not just boil their blood it flash boiled and vaporized all the water in their blood causing catastrophic internal damage. Not only form the instant lack of blood flow but multiple ruptured blood vessels from the expanding steam.

In what Harry was sure looked awesome he ran past the three dead men just as their bodies hit the ground. He had raised a circular magical shield on each hand as he ran toward the final attacker. The blue circles of magic designed to look like miniature ritual circles, for esthetics only, drew the wide eyes of all the spectators. As if acting under Harry’s script for the evening the final attacker starting firing curses at the boy running toward him.

The killing curse is not a spell that can be fired multiple times in quick succession. In fact, only Voldemort was known to be able to do that and if not for the utter terror that people felt when seeing him do it, they might notice that his spell chain speed when using only killing curses was much slower that when using other curses. The Ochistuvanesluntse casting at Harry was a dark wizard but want a Dark Lord and definitely wasn’t anywhere close to the caliber of Voldemort.

In the time it took Harry to reach him he only fired one killing curse. Harry’s shields and the will behind them were strong enough to stop the cast majority of the spells the slowly panicking man was firing at him. But Harry was going for style so while he used his shield to block some of the incoming spell fire he also summersaulted, twisted, slid and dived over and around them as well. He threw another granite knife into the killing curse and dove through the resulting cloud of dust.

When her arrived at the man he touched his finger to the man’s forehead which caused the man’s eyes to turn white, a scream to rip from his throat and then he turned into a garden snake. With a snap of his fingers, the unmoving garden snake was in a box with holes in it. Ron and Lavender appeared at his side at that moment, as if by magic, and the three looked like properly pissed off warrior mages.

Then 16 Lycans stepped out shadows surrounding the area.

 

 


	8. The Second Cup

**[AN: The following is borrowed in part and edited from my own story Harry Potter’s Strange Family]**

_Poltergeists are semi-corporal phantasms classed as Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions. Due to the method of their creation, they are general perceived as chaos bringers and in the early days of their examination, they were thought to be servants of the God of Chaos or the manifestations of the deity themselves._

_One of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw’s many contributions to magical understanding was the discovery that poltergeists are not chaos spirits but instead are the missing link between Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions, like patroni (See Chapter 51: Protective Summoning), and Human Spiritous Apparitions, more specifically ghosts (See Chapter 34: Human Spiritous Apparitions, Section 1-Ghosts). Her discovery helping to refine her understanding of the spell her and the other founders had developed to combat Dementors, another type of Human Spiritous Apparition._

_Like ghosts, poltergeists can only be formed at the death of a magical and are born of the last will of that dying magical. This dying will is commonly referred to as “unfinished business” and in the case of poltergeists, that dying will is typically expressed as a pressing duty. The commonality in the nature of formation for a ghost and a poltergeist and the fact that a poltergeist never had a soul is the basis of Lady Ravenclaw’s conclusion that the poltergeist represents the missing link._

_A poltergeist does not have soul. It never had a soul. Like a patroni, it is only a magical construct. To be more precise, it is actually the deceased magical core existing in the living plain without a body or soul to anchor and direct it. A better way to describe a poltergeist is as a burst of accidental magic that occurs at the time of death giving a person's magic one last duty before the body passes on. To express their last emotion (usually fear, anger or a desire for revenge). In an attempt to accomplish that duty, a poltergeist is formed._

_Naturally the stronger the magic the more powerful the poltergeist. However, a poltergeist’s "power" is only manifested in how much they can interact with the world around them. A very strong wizard that has a very strong emotion will leave a poltergeist that will be almost fully corporeal and who can speak and exchange ideas in pursuit of fulfilling their last duty. The more powerful the remaining magical core the more seemingly independent the spirit will be, but all things the spirit does will be in support of fulfilling their duty._

_The most interesting thing about these spirits is that they do not have the ability to perform magic in the traditional sense. As in the case of the Hogwarts Stair Poltergeist, they can inhabit and affect the physical world to any degree their duty requires and the magical core that makes them up can accomplish but they can’t create and direct spells. The closest recorded ability discovered is that a poltergeist’s presence can allow a non-magical being to brew potions because the potions require the presence of a magical core to catalyze the ingredients into the expected potions._

_-  excerpt from “The Light Side of Necromancy” by Emanuel Ballard_

**…Lestrange Vault, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London**

My name is Sophia. I was born in the year 1000 AD, 6 months after my creation. My mother was Helga Hufflepuff and I like to think that my father was Godric Gryffindor. I am, of course, more famously known as, simply, Hufflepuff’s Cup. Some people would think that I would be irritated at being referred to as Hufflepuff’s Cup since I have a name and they would be right. Though I would not have minded being called Hufflepuff’s charmed daughter.

My irritation is more due to the fact that I am not a cup, than the notion that I am just my mother’s legacy. My mother and her descendants drank from me regularly so I, at least, understand the confusion. But, in truth, I am a cauldron. And if I do say so myself, I am the greatest cauldron ever created in history. It may seem arrogant to say such a thing, but it is true. My claim to greatness, you ask? Well. Any potion mixed inside me, becomes a part of me. And if you pour all the ingredients into me, I can automatically brew that potion on my own. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself.

Somewhere around the 1500’s, people seemed to forget that I could produce many potions and I became “stuck” on a nutrient potion. The potion was relatively powerful and was used often when I was created. Hogwarts accepted all children with magical potential and that meant that the school was home to children from all up and down the class system, from the lowliest of peasant to the highest of nobility. That potion was used many times to bring the peasants up to proper health standards. 

Unfortunately, by the time it was the only potion that I could produce, advancements had been made and it was not considered as powerful as was expected for an “Artifact of the Founders.” I was not offended as I knew my true ability. I found it humorous that I was both underestimated and held in the highest regard. That was also when the matriarchal Hufflepuff line became the matriarchal Smith line.

In 1800, my owner passed away and left me to her daughter. Unfortunately, her death was sudden, and she had been putting off sharing the few secrets she knew about me as punishment for the young heir rejecting the suitor the mother had chosen for her daughter. There are dark sides to being overly focused on loyalty and it caused my abilities to finally completely fade into obscurity since my new owner was too embarrassed to try and find anyone who might have known how to use me.

The last owner I had that I recognize in any way was a pleasant, if naïve, woman by the name of Hepzibah Smith. She was a descendant of my mother who put much effort into re-discovering my secrets. Everyone believed me to be magical, but she was convinced that I was an artifact that could do much more than people suspected. She was not able to unlock my abilities, but she was able to tie me into the Hufflepuff family magic, something that did not exist at my creation.

I suppose, I should tell you that I have always existed as a sentient magical construct. I am the one that knows all the potions and how to use my artifact home to brew them. I was the first in a series of magical creations that led to the creation of the sorting hat. Of course, he was the only one given a mouth so was the only one that could communicate with the outside world. That is until dear Hepzibah tied me into the family magics. I called her naïve earlier and I meant that with no disrespect as it was my failure that caused the tragedy that was to follow.

His name was Tom Riddle. He was very charming and handsome. He wasn’t rugged or burly as was the preferred type for the women descended from Helga Hufflepuff and so both Hepzibah and I considered him safe. He shared an interest in the history of the founders and let slip that he had discovered that the Smiths were the “secret” descendants of Helga Hufflepuff.

I secretly “participated” in the conversations through my connection to Hepzibah and not once did he even hint at the fact that he knew I was in her care. It was something I only discovered after his villainy was shown to us all and I was in his possession. My first inkling that he was not to be trusted came after my dear grand-niece had already ingested the poison. My cry across the family magics forced the bastard to run and while it was small comfort, he was forced into hiding like the rat he was.

It was a small triumph when I heard him trying to arrange to claim a Gryffindor artifact, like myself, but could not because his infamy was now well known. To this day, I relish the 6 months he spent running from gutter to gutter trying to escape the enraged Ancient and Noble House of Smith. I did, however, get to see his true self as he sacrificed ally after ally, killing a few himself before abandoning England for eastern Europe.

Tom liked to talk a lot. And it did not matter if someone was present to hear him. When he first began giving his long winded speeches about “destroying all who defy him”, I was worried that he knew of my sentience, but it soon became clear that he was just insane. During the time I traveled with him, I often wondered how he had hidden his insanity so well while charming me and my lost grand-niece.

He had been speaking about Lord Voldemort for almost a month before I realized he was speaking of himself and despite the true evil that was in my presence I laughed hard at the made up name. I, of course, knew he was a descendant of Salazar, but I could only imagine that the former friend of my parents was turning in his grave. Salazar would have considered him an uncouth half-blood pretender and this man thought he was living up to Slytherin’s ideals. If it wasn’t for the death and destruction, it would have been funny.

Whatever small happiness I was able to find watching “Voldemort” running from England and ranting to nobody about his hatred for both the muggles and the magicals, died when the snake arrived. Tom was a parstlemouth and had spoken to many snakes, but Nagini was obviously magical and I had no idea where she had come from. She was not a basilisk or any other magical snake I had ever heard of, but she was magically powerful.

It was a great irony that after all those centuries I was once again used for my intended purpose when the self-styled dark lord mixed a potion with the snake’s venom inside me. Adding the potion to my ability to reproduce allowed me to know its purpose before the insane man declared it in another speech to no one. He had made himself immune to the poison and gained the ability to be empowered by it.

Then I learned why he had stolen me. I was not sure when or how he captured the man, but with a real audience, Tom had gone on and on about his plans for the future. I remember thinking that not even Salazar had been that insane. This Voldemort hated everyone and wanted all of them to pay. I don’t think he put that much thought into what they were paying for as it was only an excuse, so he could burn down the world and laugh on top of the ashes.

Watching the ritual to create a horcrux was terrifying. As an artifact designed to absorb magic, it took everything in me not to be tainted by it. I felt unclean but in the end it was worth it because when it became my time to be part of the ritual, it allowed me the ability to save myself. I do not believe Nagini was so lucky. When the ritual was done, the creature calling himself Voldemort was very pleased, but Nagini had lost all the personality that she had once had. She acted independently so she wasn’t completely a puppet, but I could almost feel the loss of her soul.

The ring was next, and the ritual happened a month later. This time the sacrifice was a woman. Like the man that he had killed to ensconce his soul in Nagini, I did not recognize her. But the speech was just as grand. I was able to be closer to the ritual because part of his speech was explaining how he would be ceremonially corrupting each of the founders with the “greatest of the Hogwarts four”.  He would corrupt me as Hufflepuffs representative and the Diadem of Ravenclaw as Ravenclaws and he was determined to find Gryffindor’s sword to corrupt it.

I determined not to be corrupted by him even though I didn’t know how to prevent it.

The first time I knew something was wrong was when I felt my connection to the Hufflepuff family magics strengthen. I didn’t know why till I was brought out for the ritual. My heart sank. There, tied in the middle of a ritual circle was another of my grand-nieces. I did not know her name. I did not even know her, but I knew that she was another descendent of my mother. Her eyes were on me and instead of fear, I felt anger and determination.

My nameless niece fought every minute of the ritual. Voldemort relished her fruitless struggle but I reached out for it. I knew the moment our connection to the family magics allowed us to connect with each other. Her name was Izra. And our connection gave her a purpose and that purpose created a poltergeist and that poltergeist found in me an anchor. Together we met the soul piece of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. 

**…Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, UK**

The possessed baby now calling itself lord Voldemort sported an evil, self-satisfied smirk that did not belong on the face of a toddler. The black magic that was required to move Voldemort’s shade into the baby’s body was slowly corrupting the features of the child and before long it would be as grotesque on the outside as the soul that inhabited it.

Tom Riddle Jr. known to the world as Lord Voldemort did not care because before the next year was done he would be back in his own body, more powerful than ever and proving to his followers and the world the extent of his power and that not even death could save them from his vengeance.

The rotten strawberry to top the curdled sundae of his coming victory was that he would use the world’s own savior to enact his resurrection. The irony was delicious to him and he would make sure the world knew of the final moments of Harry Potter and any who would dare defy his will. He had even convinced himself that magic itself would strike a covenant with him in recognition of him slaying the last of the Potters and how far above normal wizards and witches he had become.

He called Rookwood to him and the man entered the room before bowing before the demented baby. “You called for me, my lord” the formerly brilliant man said. Rookwood was a former Unspeakable and the only person to ever take the oath and go on to betray the magical world. The only saving grace was that despite his former genius, he had not been able to free himself totally of the Unspeakable oaths and could not share what he had learned within the deepest recesses of the Department of Mysteries.

None of that mattered anymore because in a fit of anger, the dark lord had tortured Rookwood into partial insanity. He was still more powerful and more intelligent than average wizards, but his vast intellect had been wasted and lost to a temper tantrum more in keeping with the soul Voldemort had sacrificed than the dark lord that had brought magical Britain to the brink of total destruction.

“Is all ready?” The dark lord asked. The plan was set. The potion brewing. Bones of the father, Flesh of the Servant and Blood of the Enemy. Sacrifices for all three had been chosen, with the final “ingredient” being the most important to Voldemort and would take the most effort to acquire.

“Yes, my lord,” Rookwood began in response to his master’s question. “Our agent is ready to affix the rune to the Triwizard cup and I shall apply the confundus charm to the Goblet of Fire myself, when it tours through the ministry. The dark lord smiled and nodded. He had not been able to figure out how to get the charm on the goblet as his agent didn’t have the skill for such things, but the old man had foolishly arranged for the Goblet of Fire to tour around magical Britain before arriving at Hogwarts.

“Our agent will make sure that Potter reaches the Cup first.” Rookwood promised. The plan was completely flawed and if not for the conspiratorial aide of the headmaster would have failed long before it could do any damage. But, Albus Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter to be caught in the trap as much as the Dark Lord wanted him so at every turn the headmaster made it easier for the Dark Lord’s forces to infiltrate his tournament.

Augustus Rookwood would have been able to figure this out. In fact, he had began to question his acquisition of the ritual the Dark Lord was going to use as well as the success Peter Pettigrew was having in acquiring the necessary information and, in some cases, ingredients. Alas, before he could confirm his suspicions and move to adjust the plan to accommodate for Dumbledore’s games, his mind was stolen from him and he could no longer make the required connections. He could not even remember his suspicions because much of his short term memory had been lost in the incident.

**…Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London**

Azaliah Smith was the matriarchal head of the Ancient and Noble House of Smith. That also made her the Steward of the Ancient and Noble Line of Hufflepuff. Stewardship was a little known aspect of the nobility. Basically, it was the noble version of a name change. A way for a family to change its name but not lose any of its lands or titles. At some point in the past the Head of the House of Hufflepuff changed the family name to Smith and put the Hufflepuff name into stewardship by the newly named House.

There existed a few families that had done the same, but most did not announce the stewardship. Especially since the name change was likely done for some purpose, political or practical. However, when the stewardship was of one of the founders’ house and whatever reason for the name change had been lost to history, it became advantageous to declare it. So, Lady Smith insisted that the additional curtesy be included in all of her official correspondence.

It was the rise of Voldemort that actually caused the family to declare their ancestry. The loss of two of the daughters of the house and its most valuable treasure proved that there was no safety to be found in obscurity if all it took was a bit of dedication to track them down. Azaliah had taken over for her sister, Hepzibah, after her death and had decided that the House of Smith and Stewards of Hufflepuff would not wither in the dark and instead would stand in the light.

The Ancient and Noble House of Smith did not gain much by the public declaration of their Stewardship. They already held an Earldom, was wealthy and held many prestigious positions within magical society. That was the point of changing their name through a stewardship after all. They had not lost any land, title or prestige when it was done and the family had continued forward through time with equal standing, just a new name.

Because of this the declaration of the fact that the Smiths were once the Hufflepuffs became a status symbol but little else. One that made for conversation only when meeting someone who had just learned of the connection and was curious about the family history. No Smith would admit it, but the general disregard many in the British magical community held for Hufflepuff House also added to the lack of great interest in the descendants of its founder.

Lady Smith was also the grandmother of Zacharias Smith. Zach, as his friends called him, was a Hufflepuff in the same year as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. She loved her grandson and was very proud of him, but she often found herself wondering what the fortunes would be for the House of Smith if her daughter had birthed a daughter first. The family was secured with the birth of her granddaughter but the issue, if it was to be called one, was that her granddaughter had just turned 11.

That meant that little Elizabeth had “missed” the opportunity to be Harry Potter’s “Hufflepufff girl”. At least that was the complaint of her younger daughter and the little girl’s aunt. Their family were the rightful descendent of Helga Hufflepuff, so neither her nor her more ambitious daughter had any notion of usurping Susan Bones or even Hanna Abbott from their positions in the Harems of the Prima Potentia Lords. But it made for fun fantasy when the matriarchs of the family met.

In any case, Zach was someone she could be proud of. He espoused the values of the House of Hufflepuff and his family, was well regarded within the house and while not as close as one of his girlfriends was the closest male friend Neville had in Hufflepuff outside Cedric Diggory, who was a family retainer. Zach and Neville would have long loud conversations about the value of Hufflepuff and their conversations had not only raised the pride of the House within the castle, but word had trickled out to family and alumni, who now held themselves with greater pride. That was, of course, helped by the fact that the current, and most popular in history, minister was a former ‘puff as well.

The head of the Smith family was thinking about these things while waiting in a well-appointed antechamber within Gringotts Bank because her meeting had been arranged by Harry Potter’s godfather. Her daughter’s first thought was that the meeting was to set a marriage contract for Lord Potter with Elizabeth, but that was quickly dismissed. Not only was she too young but it wasn’t Harry’s style. If Harry wanted to court her granddaughter, the first she would hear about it was long after he claimed her virginity.

Since the girl was just about to enter Hogwarts and the young Lord’s presence, that was still a possibility, but Lady Smith had a feeling that would not be happening. Her intuition told her that Potter’s search for mates was complete. For the Steward of the House of Hufflepuff, she wanted her granddaughter to be mentored by the two current Queens of Hufflepuff. She would be the defacto Queen by her 4th year and be the leader of the house for her final three years once the two current Queen’s graduated.

She was pondering how to get her granddaughter ingratiated to the two future Prima Potentia Ladies, deciding to live up to her namesake’s reputation and just be honest about it when a goblin came into the room and said, “Lady Smith. This way please.” She rose and followed the goblin her mind shifting from her granddaughter’s future and back to curiosity about the purpose of the coming meeting.

**…Office of the Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore took a deep calming breath. It was a sign to anyone who could recognize them, that the headmaster was employing occlumency to calm himself. That was amazing because someone of Albus Dumbledore’s power and proficiency with the mind arts, should not need to use the calming technique to center his mind. It was an indicator of how much his mind was in turmoil. He had noticed that since his angry outburst, he had been finding it more and more necessary to go back to occlumency exercises that he had not had to use since he first mastered the skill.

As part of the exercise he would remind himself that despite the constant stream of surprises and unexpected events, his plans were still on track. It also helped him to squash the niggling doubt that had started to try to break his faith in the fact that he was doing the right thing. That doubt wore the face of the Lady of the Lake and would haunt his dreams to tell him that magic itself was working against him.

Ironically, the Lady of the Lake, was the reason he needed to conduct this exercise once again. Her contribution to his headache was manifest in the form of a book that sat on his desk. Next to the book sat a scroll. The scroll was in a long narrow box similar, if larger, to the boxes Olivander kept his wands in.  The box lid was off to the side and had a label on it that read “Case M1994089 – Quidditch World Cup: Final Report”.

He had read both the report and the book, and his eyes lingered on the report, not wanting to face the consequences of the book or the fact that even looking at it caused him to need to calm himself with his occlumency exercise. Forcefully shifting his thoughts to the scroll and the simpler issue it represented, the clearly aging professor set his mind to planning around the latest madness in Potter’s life.

The Bulgarians had decided to kill Mytsi, Harry Potter’s pet vampire and, still shockingly, Rubeus Hagrid’s lover. Truth be told, killing the vampiress was an action that he fully supported. Despite her story, the vampire was still a vampire and, to his mind, those creatures should not be allowed to exist. More so in Albus’ mind as this particular vampire was uncomfortably close to the prophesized savior of the wizarding world.

Unfortunately, the Bulgarians had failed. They failed spectacularly and did not even get into spell casting distance from their target. Not only was the Potter family security up to the task but Albus learned that while he was not paying attention the Hit Wizards had been revamped into a fighting force that was as annoyingly competent as the Aurors had become. Something made evident by how thick and thorough the scroll in front of him was.

“At every turn, Harry’s guardians seek to destroy wizarding culture”, Albus thought with frustration teetering on anger. Then that anger turned to worry when his eyes caught site of the book again and his doubt escaped its cage again and in the eerie voice of the Lady of the Lake wondered if magic was not guiding Potter’s hand instead of his own. Albus took a deep breath and, quashed the doubt again and focused on the fact that his plans were still on track.

While everyone in the know was aware that the attack on the Quidditch World Cup was sanctioned by the Bulgarian government due to their animosity toward vampires, none of the captured attackers would corroborate that and the members of the Ochistuvanesluntse that had been captured all said that they were a mercenary organization, hired by death eaters to kill Harry Potter.

The report in front of him even stated in its conclusion that while the nationalities of the participants in the attack were suspicious, the only direct link that could be found between the known mercenary organization and the Bulgarian government was the account of a witness that had been captured. “The Ochistuvanesluntse. I haven’t heard that word in years. I didn’t even know they were still around” Albus thought to himself. It was all he could do to stop Amelia Bones from getting sanctions against the Bulgarians, once again taking damage to his personal reputation for not seeking justice for his own people as the British Mugwump.

Then Albus did something that he had been doing more and more. He rationalized. “Perhaps”, he thought, “The attack was orchestrated by the death eaters on the orders of Voldemort, which would be evidence that my plan is unfolding as I intended it.” His mind continued in this vein, creating connections and drawing conclusions that in most cases went completely against the evidence provided.

When Justin arrived, the young man was treated to a twisted version of the events, presented as if it was information that only the very few and very intelligent would understand. Augustus Rookwood had clearly taken the bait and Voldemort would conduct the ritual Albus had laid before him. Unfortunately, because of the murderer, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape was not available to kidnap Harry from the school.

“And so. Not knowing that I would help him capture the boy, he decided to try and capture him at the Quidditch cup.” Albus concluded. Unrepentant even in the admission that he would help Voldemort to achieve one of his goals. Justin Dumbledore was an intelligent young man. It would not be a stretch to call him a genius in some regards. However, like many before him he had fallen completely for the illusion that is Albus Dumbledore’s infallibility and so he completely ignored all the logical fallacies that existed in his father’s conclusions regarding the incident and nodded along in ignorant wonder.

Fortunately for their plans, the extent of Dumbledore’s wrongness about the attack at the Quidditch world cup did not affect their plans for the coming year. Rookwood did indeed present the dark resurrection ritual to his master. Voldemort had almost instantly accepted it and had chosen Harry Potter as his enemy to fulfill that requirement of the ritual. Word had even reached the Dark Lord that the final of the Triwizard tournament would end outside the wards of Hogwarts.

Just as Albus’s mind was settling into a state of peace reserved for the righteous and just, Justin asked, “Father, what is that book?” and the voice of the Lady of the Lake roared back to life with accusations and admonitions. The voice that had been silenced as Albus layered excuse and rationalization on top of his actions seemed empowered by Justin’s question and the headmaster could not even muster up anger at his son’s aggravating question.

“This, my boy, is a partial answer to what happened at the beginning of the summer.” Dumbledore responded. Justin did not need further enlightenment about what his father was talking about. As far as he, and most of the magical world, was concerned, only one thing happened at the beginning of the summer. The Lady of the Lake had appeared in a court room and re-affirmed a covenant that existed between magic and the Prima Potentia Magicae families.

Justin noticed that his father’s voice contained none of the mirth that usually accompanied an opportunity to teach someone something. It wasn’t dark and brooding either and the relative lack of any emotion in his father’s voice worried him more than if his father started throwing crucios and killing curses. With great worry tearing at the lining of his stomach, Justin Dumbledore asked “What is the book?”

“It is a copy of a scroll Sirius Black found as part of his reformation of the Black library.” Albus started with a sigh. Imagining the knowledge horded within a reconstituted Black library only adding to the creeping despair for Dumbledore whose family magic was based on acquiring knowledge. Albus looked his full age as he continued, “I figured that Potter’s advisors had a plan to try and counter my own in regard to the Muggle woman, but this was inconceivable.” He said.

Justin’s eyes widened. “Was the Lady a fake?” he asked. He could not fathom how the boy, or his retinue could have done it. Everyone felt the power. “No” Albus, replied with a mirthless chuckle, “she was not a fake. But I am now sure he knew about the covenant before the trial even began.” Albus went on to explain the contents of the book.

The transcribed ancient scroll had answered many questions about the history of magical Britain and would have by itself constituted the greatest find in history, if not overshadowed by the manifestation of an avatar of magic. Still the book in front of him was an early release copy and would be released to the public the next day. He had no doubt the revelations would grant the Prima Potentia more power and influence. In truth, it explained much of why his own plans seem to fail as if by divine intervention. That thought only made the Lady’s voice turn smug.

Albus took another breath and ran through his occlumency exercise again, surprising his son with its apparent necessity. “I do not think they knew what would happen, but I have found out that Theodore Nott was approached by Neville Longbottom after the event and given this book. And that he himself received it from Sirius Black.” Albus told his son. He turned to the relevant section and handed it to Justin. It did not take long to read but it was clear that Justin made the same connection his father had.

“I am sure they have other manuscripts and documents that detail their relationship with magic even more clearly, but I doubt they will share it with us commoners.” Albus said and Justin’s eyes snapped up.  They were not commoners. They were a noble family and Justin bristled at his father’s derogatory statement, but even he had to admit that it was becoming clear that the gap between the noble families and the Prima Potentia was even greater than the one between them and the true commoners. Justin was not happy.

**…Ritual Chamber, Gringotts Bank, London**

The years since the soul piece of the insane man that named himself Lord Voldemort, entered my home has been amazing. No one would expect me to be happy about what he had done and I still mourn the loss of life of my grand-niece, but the man had accidentally made me so much more than I had been before.

…Flashback

The split soul of the Dark Lord Voldemort entered the cup of Helga Hufflepuff with contemptuous glee. Like the part it had been split from; it embodied madness and a desire to hurt and maim just for the joy of it and it moved forward eager to corrupt the founder’s artifact it had been housed in. It was shocked, however, when it found that its new home was already occupied.

The soul piece of Voldemort was less than what it had left behind. The ritual did not tear the soul in half as that wouldn’t be sensible and instead just tore enough off to anchor the soul in this plane of existence. Since its purpose was just to exist as an anchor it did not have a great deal of power or intelligence. Because of this, it did not pause to consider the ramifications of another presence and instead continued with its purpose and began to corrupt.

The intelligent magical construct that inhabited the cup was both more intelligent and more powerful than the portion of Voldemort that had been carved off to be stored within the artifact. Unfortunately, the construct was limited in its knowledge. She was a master of potions and was likely more skilled in the field than any in history, but she had no knowledge of wards, or battle magics, or defensive magics or even how she would direct that magic if she had the theoretical knowledge. So she felt the invading corruption with all the fear, horror and dread of any of Voldemort’s previous or future victims.

Then the poltergeist arrived. Her name was Izra, or at least the being that once held the transformed magical core was named Izra and she entered into the cup with two purposes. Destroy the foul being that would dare attack her family’s heirloom and protect that heirloom with everything it had. Izra had been a powerful witch and her defiance and determination at the moment of her death had manifested a powerful poltergeist.

Three magical constructs of such varying magical origins with such diametrically opposite goals and purposes occupying the same artifact caused an unexpected magical reaction. Part of that may have been that one on the magical constructs was basically emotional chaotic accidental magic. What happened was that Izra’s initial attack resulted in all three spirits manifested on a magical astral plane.

The newly “born” astral construct of Sophia, the intelligence of the Hufflepuff looked around in wonder. She had experienced the world before but the difference between what she had been able to do and what she was now able to do was indescribable. Before, her cup was like her body and now she was in a body that was based on a human female. In simple terms, it was a trip.

Across the white “room” from Sophia stood the astral manifestation of a sliver of Voldemort’s soul. Where Sophia looked like a woman of maybe 19 or 20, the creature that was once Voldemort was an amorphous stain with protrusions that could be called a head, arms and legs. The protrusion that seemed head-like had two red eyes and a mouth that looked like the jaws of a snake. The creature was also in a state of confused shock where its limited intelligence was unsure how to complete it mission in the new environment. It also seemed to sprout from the “floor” of the room like an infected tree.

The third point of the star was Izra. Her form was somewhere between Sophia’s and Voldemort’s. Her form was clearly humanoid, and she had distinct appendages as well as clear female features. But she was also slightly amorphous and was completely white in contrast to Voldemort’s black. Unlike the other two manifestations, the change in environment did not confuse or hinder the poltergeist from her mission and she struck out at the vileness that was Voldemort’s tainted soul.

The tainted creature roared in obvious pain under the assault of the poltergeist. No actual spells were cast and instead the poltergeist unleashed raw magic at the vile creature. After an awe inspiring onslaught, the poltergeist ended its magical attack and Sophia looked over to the vileness that was now no more than a black stain on the white background.

To the horror of Sophia and the confusion of the poltergeist, the evil stain coalesced and grew again like a demented tree till it was whole again. The creature seemed more sure of itself after its re-formation and focused on the poltergeist and sent an attack of its own back at it. Fortunately, the creature was not as powerful as its creator and the poltergeist was made of the unrestrained magical core of a very powerful witch.

Sophia did not know how long she watched the two entities battle each other but she did notice that while the battle went on the base of the “tree” that was Voldemort’s soul piece was spreading out in an inky black circle. Sophia did not need knowledge or skill to understand that the spreading darkness was the corruption Voldemort had been crowing about. She was sure the poltergeist was slowing the spread but despite being more powerful than the soul, it was made to spread and that is what it did.

Over time watching the never-ending magical dual, Sophia began to learn. The poltergeist had shifted from using raw magic to throwing directed magic. It did everything from sending cutting curses at the edge of the creeping evil to conjuring animals. The heavy magic in the “air” started to change the white space into a field and then the field started to grow mountains and hills, and then the white sky turned blue.

The entire time Sophia learned and eventually was able to join the fight. The addition of Sophia to the battle halted the corrupting spread. The soul of Voldemort had been stymied in its goal to corrupt the artifact of Helga Hufflepuff, but it still had a foot hold and built itself a fortress. In response Izra surrounded the fortress. Multiple castles and an army of badgers kept the dark lord contained to one portion of their home.

The dark lord’s soul’s decision to stop fighting and try to build roots was the biggest mistake that it could have made. Sophia was sure that it hoped that over time it could spread its corruption slowly and take over the world that had built within the magical artifact. But while it planned so did the poltergeist. Between the magic of the poltergeist and Sophia’s ability to absorb knowledge, the poltergeist was able to focus on Sophia and evolve her initial purpose.

…End Flashback

Over the decades we have kept the soul piece contained, and I have grown in strength. In 10 more years, we would be ready to expel it from our home for good. I was flexing my growing abilities when I felt an influx of power. It was as if my magic had been incomplete and now was complete. Izra showed up and she was glowing gold a well. She had always been a spirit but as I watched she reshaped into the form I remembered from all those years ago. Then with a flash, I was looking at another woman. We three looked at each other in confusion.

**…Office of Dualblade, House of Black Account Manager, Gringotts Bank.**

“Lady Smith. Please have a seat.” Dualblade greeted the head of the House of Smith. The woman sat regally and watched as the goblin moved around his desk to his chair. Unlike many in the magical world Azaliah Smith actually admired the goblins. They were the least human looking sentient species in Britain and at the same time were likely the most close to humans in intelligence and guile. Maybe more so. Also they were a warrior people, something that the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff respected greatly. It was no accident that so many from the underappreciated Hogwarts House ended up as Aurors and Hit Wizards.

Once settled in his seat the goblin account manager went right to the point, as was known of his species. “I have asked you here as part of a service Gringotts is providing to Lord Black. Since that service will most efficiently be achieved with your help, I have been tasked with engaging your services as a consultant and negotiating your fee.” Dualblade said.

The Lady Smith was stunned. Her family’s magic was in herbology, which meant for great needs in that department, most would go the Longbottoms as their connection to that magic was greater than her own. Perhaps if it were a few years previous before the resurgence of the Prima Potentia house, approaching her would make more sense but not in the present climate. The only other thought she had was that whatever the project was the House of Black did not want the House of Longbottom involved.

“With all due respect, master goblin, I cannot in good faith agree to aid in your project or negotiate such a fee without more information.” She said. The goblin made a face that Azaliah suspected was the goblin version of a smirk. “Of course, Lady Smith. I hope you understand, however, that before we can discuss such sensitive matters, we will need you to sign a magical contract to prevent disclosure of Lord Black’s most sensitive project.”

Azaliah was not bothered by the goblin’s words. It made sense. A magical contract like the one he was speaking of was very standard when dealing with the goblins. They had magic but that magic was not compatible with the magic of humans and so they could not bind magical oaths between them. Magical contracts were the answer to this and actually represented the goblins first move into finance and banking many centuries ago. The key was to read the contract very carefully. The goblins would not deceive you but careless reading and understanding of terms had made the goblins quite wealthy many times.

Anticipating the woman, the goblin put a single sheet in front of her. Her eyebrow raised. Goblin contracts were notorious for their length and being packed full of “legalese”. A one page   
“non-disclosure” contract was something to be concerned about. It meant that the goblins took the subject very seriously and intended for there to be no misunderstandings. The length of the contract actually gave her enough faith to sign it but she still read it carefully.

She was surprised to see that the contract had very little penalty for violation and instead magically prevented her from speaking about it. “Very serious, indeed,” she thought to herself before signing it with a blood quill and feeling the magic settle on her. Once done the goblin collected it and stared at her for a moment. Just before she was about to become irritated, Dualblade spoke.

“A horcrux is a vile creation of the blackest of magic. It is an object that a dark wizard hides a portion of their soul within. While it exists, it anchors their soul to this plane of existence and they cannot die. To create one the practitioner carves of a piece of their soul and stores it in the object. To accomplish this requires a ritual and the ritual requires the cold blooded murder of another. The intent behind the murder must be so malicious as to blacken and then partially shatter the soul before the ritual completes the break of one piece and stores it in the prepared vessel.”

Lady Smith felt as if her heart refused to beat and her lungs refused to take in oxygen. A horcrux was clearly dark magic, but her fear was because there was only one name that she could think of that would be able to commit such an act and her mind had instantly gone to a priceless stolen artifact from her house and the death and disappearance of two of her House’s daughters.

As if to confirm her greatest fear the goblin account manager went on without pausing to allow her to compose herself. “The dark lord Voldemort made at least three and, we suspect, as many as seven. We have confirmed that one of his containers is the famous cup of Helga Hufflepuff.” The goblin had just finished speaking when the Lady Smith rose out of her chair. She did not know why she stood up or what she wanted to say or do, she just could not stay seated anymore.

As if finally realizing the amount of trauma he was causing the goblin looked at her with an expression as close to sympathy as a goblin could (in human terms) and said, “Please calm yourself, Lady Smith. There is good news to this story, if you would allow me to finish.” Azaliah tried to calm her frantic nerves. She could not imagine any good news after receiving knowledge the dark lord was still alive. A dark lord that had openly targeted her family in the past.

Pulling together all of the dignity she could gather as the noble head of a family she sat back down. The goblin graciously ignored her trembling hands. “The first bit of good news is that agents of the light have already destroyed one of the dark lord’s anchors and we have in our possession two more, one of which is Lady Hufflepuff’s cup.” Dualblade’s words seem to strike Azaliah as if he had slapped her. She grasped unto the words “agents of the light” like a lifeline, thankful that people were actively working against the return of Voldemort.

That lifeline calmed her mind enough to remember where she was and why. “Have you asked me here to approve the destruction of my family’s greatest heirloom, master goblin?” She asked. She knew she would consent. She could not leave the dark lord any chance to resurrect himself and she knew that her family would approve and more importantly, Helga Hufflepuff would approve. All she intended to ask was for as much information as they had on where the cup had been and what happened.

“On the contrary, Lady Smith,” Dualblade said, “We have asked you her to help save it.” His words struck the woman again. The goblin had not been purposefully cruel in the way he was presenting information to her but he had still been taking her on a wild emotional rollercoaster and she was desperate for it to end. Instead of replying she just nodded for him to continue.

Without preamble he went on. “There are many ways to destroy a horcrux, once you have it in your possession. By design it is resistant to normal magics and it and the container are anchored by the supplying soul as much as they anchor it. Fortunately, magics like fiendfire and basilisk’s venom, along with unicorn blood and various other things are simple, if difficult, means to accomplish it.”

Azaliah continued to nod as she listened, truly not trusting her voice at the moment. “However, as you can imagine, those methods destroy both the soul and its container something Lord Black has charged us with avoiding.” the goblin said. Azaliah latched on to the new piece of information. It should have been clear by who she was speaking to that one of the “agents of the light” was Sirius Black. He had done much for the British magical community since his freedom and apparently this was another thing.

The second thing she understood was that Lord Black was also working to save an important relic from her family history. That also should not be a surprise as he was a huge investor in the Longbottom museum and various other projects to preserve magical history in Britain. No matter what, the Smith family owed the Blacks a debt of honor for even making the attempt.

That debt was further deepened when Dualblade concluded the first part of his information dump by saying. “Lord Black has instructed us to include as part of your compensation, the cleansed cup of Lady Hufflepuff if we are successful.” Despite the shadow of the possible return of the dark lord Voldemort, Azaliah Smith began to cry. If she could reclaim her family heirloom, Sirius would be able to ask anything of her or her family.

She gathered herself and said, “We would ask no further compensation than that, master goblin.” The goblin nodded as if expecting that answer and produced another sheet of parchment that reflected the expected agreement. She signed with her hand shaking for a different reason than the first time. She looked up when the parchment disappeared and the goblin said, “I imagine you want to do this now, please follow me.”

**…Ritual Chamber, Gringotts Bank, London**

Azaliah looked around in confusion. This was not what was supposed to happen. She had not taken ancient runes or arithmancy when she attended Hogwarts, so she had no clue what the human curse breaker had been talking about when she had tried to explain. Once she realized that she just walked the noble lady through her part of the cleansing ritual. In simple terms, they wanted to separate the three entities that had been found in the cup and then destroy the one that was Lord Voldemort and then the poltergeist.

Her part of the ritual was to call upon the Hufflepuff family magics to “highlight” the entities that belonged to the family so that the 20 goblins ritualers could identify and then separate the invading presences from the cup. It was a brand new magical ritual process and would revolutionize goblin tomb raiding so the goblins had purchased the ritual from the House of Black once it was presented. That the Lady Smith asked only for the cup, despite the fortune that the ritual was likely to generate was not the fault of the goblins. The “stick waivers” could never see past their own instant gratification.

Instead of the expected results, the goblins watched as Lady Smith’s eyes turned white and her hair started to waive in a non-existent wind. For a moment the small sentient creatures worried that the avatar of magic had been called again but quickly calmed themselves and recognized the signs of a ritual communing. That opened a new worry as they where unsure if she was communing with the Hufflepuff entity or Voldemort’s.

If Voldemort left the cup and entered the body of the head of the Smith family, neither of them would be leaving the ritual room. One of the many contingencies was for if Voldemort’s soul piece tried to inhabit the body of the magical beings trying to kill it. It was not expected that it would recognize the attack but they were prepared and were confident that even if they all died, Voldemort would not leave the room alive. The goblins doubted Merlin could get out of the ritual room.

On the Astral plane within the cup, Azaliah was gathering her bearing. She was middle aged for a witch of her power at 83 years old. And power was something she had a lot of. She was not of the level of people like Minerva McGonagall and definitely no match for powerhouses like Albus Dumbledore or Voldemort, but that would likely not be necessary in her current situation.

She was also fairly intelligent and after a few minutes she began to get a picture of what was happening even if she had no idea how it had happened. The first clue was that she recognized Izra Smith. Izra was her niece and had been thought lost to Voldemort when the girl went after him 45 years previously. The, at the time, 20 year old Izra had been incensed at the death of her aunt and had left to track the killer down and was never seen again.

The entire area had frozen at Azaliah arrival, but as she was coming to understand her situation, so where the spirits around her. Voldemort knew that whoever this new player was, they were not here to aid him and struck out against the interloper. Except that Azaliah belonged in the space more than anyone present, short of Sophia, and was even more powerful while dwelling on that particular astral plain.

The Dark Lord’s magical attack that took the form of a mangled black crow, flew at the still confused Azaliah. Izra and Sophia moved to intercept it, recognizing the new addition as an ally but didn’t arrive in time to stop the crow. It did not matter, however, as the crow dissolved the minute it reached the golden glow that surrounded the head of the Smith family. Interestingly to the poltergeist and the magical construct the death of the crow seemed to hurt the soul piece as well as it screamed in agony when the deformed bird died.

“Who are you?” all three women said at the same time. They were all looking the writhing black mass that was the soul piece of Voldemort. All three paused at the simultaneous question. Azaliah was a leader of her family, so she took control of the situation, “I am Lady Azaliah Smith, Head of the House of Smith and Steward of the Line of Hufflepuff”. A gong struck within the astral plane as if her words had been magical.

Her golden glow became brighter, Sophia and Izra’s forms became more solid and the Dark Lord’s spirit cried out in renewed pain. Izra knew her aunt’s name and began to babble. Before long Sophia added to the rapid fire information dump. Azaliah was able to understand what had happened and learned that she was in a magical spiritual space within the cup. She also got an abridged version of what had happened to the cup and her niece and was saddened that the Izra she was speaking to was a poltergeist and not her niece.

Still love and happiness was expressed all around that they had been reunited and that love was also causing the black corruption pain. That was when the poltergeist noticed that not only was the soul piece in pain, but the stalemate had started to move in their favor and the existing corruption was receding. Without speaking the three descendants of Helga Hufflepuff turned toward the darkness and unleashed their magic. The magic of the House of Hufflepuff attacked the soul piece and banished it from the cup with aid from the, still chanting, goblin ritualers.

Azaliah’s eyes stopped glowing white and she came back to her body in time to see the black floating mass screaming as the goblins destroyed it. She had quite a story to tell and while she would tell the goblins some things, she would only tell Sirius Black and the agents of light, the entire story. Right after she thanked him for delivering her family’s greatest treasure back to her.


	9. What Comes Now

**… Guest Wing, Potter Castle, Otter St. Catchpole, England, UK**

Lavender stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She could not wipe the smile off of her face. It was her job to think and analyze and assess so that she could give her Lord the best advice and she would do that, but in the moment, she was just joyous that she had been able to serve her Lord and do her duty. She had killed 4 men and would have killed the 5th in cold blood without hesitation despite him being stunned if not for the appearance of the Lycans. These thoughts made her feel giddy and fulfilled and horny.

She looked at her reflection and could see the signs of her own arousal reflected back at her. She was only wearing a pair of blue lace thong panties that she had applied a minor shrinking charm to. It was something all Ron’s girls did. Her panties were only a smidge too small, but the effect was devastating as it kept the material pressed into her center and allowed the plump shape of her treasure and the post pierced through it to show through. It never failed to cause Ron’s nostrils to flare when he looked between her legs.

Her first magical maturity had turned the already tall Lavender into a giant by normal witch standards, standing an inch above 6 feet tall. She was also perfectly proportioned for her size and gorgeous. She was currently topless, and her large DD and pert breasts rounded into a narrow waist and washboard stomach. Wide hips supported a firm heart shaped ass that caused all men to drool as she walked by and Ron’s favorite position to be “doggy style”.  And holding it all up was a pair of very long slim legs that garnered as much male attention as her tight ass.

Everything about Lavender was beautiful. And she would have been a beauty without the magical influence of Harry Potter, but Harry Potter had come into her life. And along with the physical exercise and skills she had learned to be one of his closest retainers and bodyguards, she had also been able to achieve dual animagus forms, one of which was magical and gifted her with its powers. In addition, she had spent an entire spring term periodically feeding on elixir of life infused love from Mytsi. In the end Lavender was a sexy 14 year girl that could compete with any veela and win in many cases.

The image in her mirror reflected her horniness by the stiff peaks of her nipples, the dampness of her pussy and the lust in her eyes. All that paled in comparison to the pleasurable feelings her hands caused in her body by simply gliding across it. She wanted to fuck. No, she wanted to be fucked. To cap her perfect day with the reward of Ron pressed on and in her body.

As if called by her thoughts Lavender saw Ron come into view through the mirror. His nose was flaring, and his eyes were full of lust and Lavender shivered in delight. He was in the exact mood that she was craving, and they gave each other predatory smiles that promised a wild night.

Ron’s form had been equally affected by Harry’s addition to his life. His magical animagus form was that of an elephant sized bull and that had influenced him greatly when his magical maturity washed over him. He jumped from 5 foot 11 inches tall to a staggering, for a 14 year old, 6 feet 6 inches. More than that his weight climbed almost 100 pounds from 194 pounds to 286 pounds. If not for the fact that he was still fully human he would be easily confused for a teenage Lycan and not the teenage wizard he was.

\---

The contest of wills started as the two lovers stared at each other through their reflections. Lavender wore nothing but her too tight panties and she ran her hands over her large DD cup breasts that stood proud and firm without the use of a support charm. Her nipples were already hard and she moaned in pleasure when her finger brushed across them.

Ron was in the best position to appreciate his first girlfriend. Standing behind her while she stood in front of the full length mirror gave him a clear view of her plump pussy held in a sexy pair of blue panties and her perfect breasts.  He also was able to see her naked back and perfectly round ass, giving him the best of all worlds when appreciating his blonde beauty.

Lavender did not think to be disappointed that she could not see both his front and back at the same time. Instead her lust fogged mind licked her lips at her man in the doorway. Like her, all he wore was his underwear. In his case a pair of black boxer briefs. Lavenders eyes were alight as they traced across the densely packed muscles on his stomach up to his “delicious” pecks, before roaming back down to focus on his large package that was slowly growing to its full 11 inch length due to her own exposed body.

Ron could smell her pussy as it began to become aroused. His heightened senses allowed him to smell her even from across the room though in short order the wonderful smell of her wet pussy would be perceivable to anyone. Ron new the unique scent of each of his girls and their smell was something he would love always. Lavender’s watering pussy was delightful to his nose and her arousal encouraged him to move toward her almost drifting on the increasingly potent aphrodisiac flooding his girlfriend’s cunt.

Ron saw Lavender’s eyes become clouded in lust, a recognition that he was moving toward her to claim her body again. She played many roles in his life and the lives of her sister lovers, but she knew that she was about to experience her favorite. One where she had no control. Where he stopped pretending she could manipulate him with her flirting or her body and she stopped pretending she believed she could.  Despite this knowledge she did not instantly capitulate, even when he reached her and pressed his own body against her back and brought his large hands up to grasp her hips.

Ron’s hand started to rub across her stomach and hip in small movements expanding the circle with each rotation across her skin. His right hand climbing toward her exposed breasts with their near painfully hard nipples and his left drifting across her panties toward her molten core.  The entire time his eyes did not break from hers in the reflection of the mirror conveying with erotic intensity that she was his and that she would submit to him.  She accepted the challenge despite knowing it was doomed to failure and met his eyes with equally erotic defiance even as his hands took greater and greater liberties with her body.

When his drifting hand brushed the very top of her slit, missing the base of her hard clit by a hair, her body began to betray her and she widened her stance, spreading her legs in desperate invitation to his hands and dexterous fingers.  Instead his hand retreated to the band of her tiny panties and began rubbing his hand back and forth across the border between her soft skin and the lace. Ron was not known for his sexual patience and he doubted she expected him to be so purposeful and controlled in his seduction. Despite the faux defiance still radiating in her eyes, he could tell that she was excited by the unexpected turn.

“I hope you know that there is nothing you can hide from me. Not with your body and not with your mind?” Ron said to expose the lie of her defiant eyes and his knowledge that her body was almost throbbing with sexual need and submission. The girl did not know why his words affected her so much. But she knew his words where true. Already the deepest part of her pussy had pulsed in response to his deeper voice and she had shivered in a small orgasm that ran up her body like an electric shock. 

Accepting the submission of her body, Ron extended his hand slowly but not tentatively to dancing over pleasure points. Lavender’s face finally cracked and displayed a sexy combination of happiness, wantonness and acceptance when his fingers brushed against her hard clit over her damp panties. To prove his victory in their game she finally let out a soft moan when his two fingers pinched her clit piercing and used it to further stimulate her sensitive button.

He matched his effort at her pussy with his other hand around her breasts, capturing her nipple between his fingers as he had done with her clit, pinching them just hard enough to border on painful causing her chest to heave and eventually for a second moan to escape her mouth. Ron reveled in the second moan as it came with a breathy “please” as Lavender surrendered completely to him. 

Her legs opened wider and her back arched in attempts to push her sodden pussy and tender breasts into his hands and against his hard cock on her ass. She was fully aroused but still in her right mind and wondered when Ron had learned the patience to extend his foreplay so much. His fingers moved from above her panties to push inside her waistband and she felt his warm masculine fingers finally rub against her moist slit.

Her eyes fluttered toward the mirror and she could see herself with her legs spread, panties soaking, breasts heaving, and nipples pointed. By this point Ron should be pushing his wonderful cock into her. But instead he continued his efforts forcing her on a slow climb to her eventual satisfaction. And she had to admit that his powerful presence and skillful fingers might bring her to her first orgasm of the night before his cock ever left his briefs.

His confidence and smooth calmness turned her on as much as the fingers skillfully dancing over the curves of her wet, hot and fluttering pussy. And as she had seconds before suspected, acknowledging his power, confidence and skill was the unexpected spike to her arousal that caused her to cum on his fingers. Her eyes where lidded but she was able to see herself in mid orgasm before pleasure forced her eyes closed.

Even after forcing her to orgasm he still did not take her, instead he sunk two fingers into her soaking hole. She reached up with her hands and grabbed his head over her shoulder and started to rock back and forth on his fingers, wanting a second orgasm. She grunted and then threw her head back and released a long moan when he added a third finger and started to pump into her pussy harder.

Her pussy was releasing a steady stream of clear watery cream and Ron smiled at his girlfriend’s ability to produce so much. Lavender came again. Ron had fingered her to orgasm before, so had all of their shared girlfriends, but it was the most powerful orgasm she had ever had that was not given to her by Ron’s cock in her ass or pussy.  

Once she had gained control of her breathing and the aftershocks had subsided, Ron decided it was time to remind her of why she loved his cock so much. His hand lit on fire as he flexed his, now innate, control of fire and burned her panties off of her body. Smiling at Lavenders scream of pleasure at the unexpected blast of comforting heat. Another flash had his own briefs drifting away as ash.

Then Ron spun his girlfriend to face him, finally meeting her eyes directly and not just through the reflection of the mirror. Her eyes were pools of lust and need and were more intense than he had realized. He moved; lifting her so her back pressed against the mirror. When her legs spread automatically to prove her submission he pushed forward and sank his hard cock into her already swollen, wet pussy, his patience finally at an end. The minute his cock head kissed her cervix he pulled back and slammed back into her pussy again. He repeated his strokes pumping into her tight pussy claiming her over and over with each long stroke.

 Like her boyfriend, fire could no longer hurt her, but she still perceived the rapid change in temperature. So, when Ron’s hand lit up to burn her panties away, the three fingers that were still in her wet pussy also caught on fire and she experienced an intense spike of pleasure. Fire play was not new to Lavender and her lovers, but this was the first time Ron’s fingers had lit inside of her pussy. Before she could refocus her overstimulated body and mind, Ron turned her and lifted her back against the mirror and plunged his 11 inch cock into her literally hot pussy, re-igniting her orgasm.

Ron did not give her any time or opportunity to calm as he started jack hammering into her pussy. Her mind gave up trying and she sank into the pleasure of her reward. She had served her Lord, killed men in his name to defend him and now she was being rewarded by her man fucking her body into oblivion. Her legs wrapped around his hip and she dug her nails into his back as her body trembled in pleasure.

Ron did not think when his hand burned his girlfriend’s panties off. He knew they were immune to fire, especially each other’s and so thought nothing about lighting his hand on fire. He did notice her pussy clamp down on his fingers as she had another orgasm but was unaware of the intensity of that orgasm or the cause. He also noticed that her pussy was particularly warm, wet and tight when he plunged his cock into it but did not connect that to his fire fingering of her beforehand.

All he knew was that he was in the midst of a wild rutting and that his first and favorite girl was coming continuously on his cock. That her pussy was massaging his length perfectly and that her whimpering and digging nails was caused by him and he loved that. As with their fire natures, he and all his girls had passionate personalities, but Lavender was the most calm of them all and he felt joy at how uncontrolled she was acting in the moment.

Then he came with a growl and dumped a massive load into her fluttering pussy and was rewarded with a sexy scream as his unusually hot cum blasted into Lavender. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing hard and barely conscious from her ultimate climax. A self-satisfied Ron took her tight ass into his hand and carried her to the bed where he sat with her straddling his lap and his cock still in her bald pussy.

Lavender came back to herself and without a word lifted off his cock before slinking off his lap to the floor between his leg and took his cum covered cock into her mouth and started suckling. Lavender loved sucking his cock, but she always did it with a smirk that showed her small control of his pleasure. This time she was completely submissive. It was a blowjob more similar to one Hermione would give him and seeing his “head” girl acting that way brought a smile to his face.

Lavender was in heaven. She was not the submissive that Hermione, or even Tracey, was but she did like the eroticism of being dominated on occasion, but what she had just experienced was a level of complete domination that she had never experienced and she loved it. She wrapped her mouth around his wet cock. And for the first time she did not even think about the control she had of his pleasure and instead felt worshipful of the organ that was Ron’s sexual focus.

They were not done, and Ron knew that before the end of their lovemaking, Lavender would be back to showing a bit of defiance as they fucked but in the moment she had fully submitted to him and Ron relished his victory.

\---

**…** **Office of the Minister of Magic, Ministry of Magic, London**

Amelia Bones read the report again.  The seemingly innocuous piece of parchment caused a great deal of turmoil within her and caused, for the first time in her tenure as Minister of Magic, a feeling of excitement. In addition to the content of what was written on parchment, her excitement was due to the author of the neat writing. It was a report of the incident at the Quidditch World Cup presented to her by the Unspeakables.

The attack had happened the week before and had thrown the end of summer into a wild time in Magical Britain. They had had casualties and the specter of the Death Eaters and their insane master had been foisted upon her nation, but she had to admit that she was proud of her people. The ministry had responded well, the Auror and Hit Wizards had been victorious, and the public was angry, not fearful. Into that environment, she had received a report from the Unspeakables.

She had been the head of the Auror Office, the Director of the DMLE and was now the Minister of Magic. Not to mention the fact that she had held the regency for an Ancient and Noble family that sat at the top of the nobility. That meant that for almost 15 years, she had been at the highest levels of the British Magical government and yet she still had no idea what the Unspeakables really did or who they were.

After she had been sworn as the Minister of Magic, she had met, for the first time, the head of the Unspeakables. Truthfully it was the first time she officially met any Unspeakable. He had been in her office after she had met with the rest of the department heads and had been told very little about the department that she was supposedly in charge of. The cloaked man, with face magically hidden by a hood, had not tried to sweet talk her and had instead just plainly told her that the Unspeakables were a secret agency that worked for the betterment of English magical society. Then he had vanished from her office.

His appearance, his words and his disappearance had all grated on her nerves as did her inability to do anything about it. Everyone knew of the Unspeakables. Everyone had a story of a friend or family member who had been recruited by the Unspeakables and there were more than a few members of society who claimed to be retired members of the Unspeakables, but the only evidence she could find of them was the Hall of Prophecy in the basement of the Ministry.

Then she had arrived at her office to find an Unspeakable waiting on her. This person was not the man who had introduced himself as the head of the department but was, instead, clearly a woman, despite having her face hidden. “The Unspeakables are at your service.” The woman said, then handed her the parchment and vanished. Amelia stood in her office for five minutes after the woman disappeared.

Standing in her office with the report in her hand, she was not thinking about the Unspeakables or anything relating to them, her duties as Minister or even the attack on the World Cup that had been taking up most of her thoughts before then. Instead she was laughing at herself. Before the attack she had bemoaned the dullness of her job and how she had foolishly excluded herself from the excitement that surrounded Harry Potter, only for an attack to happen just as she had that thought.

In the midst of her planning to embrace the excitement surrounding Potter, the ministry had finally made a case for itself to remain in her life. After coming back to herself she had sat and rolled out the scroll and read it. Then she read it again. And then once more. “Curiouser and curiouser” she thought to herself with a snicker.

The report detailed that an “asset” in the Bulgarian minister’s office had been “acquired” and offered evidence that the Bulgarian government had sanctioned the attack. It was a detailed and comprehensive report and if not for the method of delivery she would not have suspected it came from the Unspeakables. It made her wonder how many of the reports in the Auror office or even the DMLE really came from agents of the secretive Department of Mysteries.

All the evidence was contained within the report and all that was left was for her to file it and then decide what to do about the Bulgarians. She called her secretary and asked her to first file the report she had received and then contact the Bulgarians for a meeting. She had no desire to start a war, but the attack could not be ignored. Especially as the target was one of the loves of her life.

The meeting with the Bulgarians had not gone well. Despite the report and the highly placed position of the informant, the Bulgarian minister still denied the involvement of his government. If she had needed any more proof, the nervous sweaty minister that had met with her would have been a clear indicator to the former investigator and prosecutor.

Knowing the truth about Mytsi and how dangerous actual vampires were caused Amelia to be more forgiving than she should have been. So she told the man that she intended to go to the ICW and demand sanctions and recompence instead of seeking war. With how thoroughly the Hit Wizards and Harry Potter had defeated the elite Ochistuvanesluntse, war was not something the Bulgarian wanted and despite the embarrassment on the world stage, she could see his relief that she did not intend to retaliate against his government with violence.

With that done, Amelia found her mind turning back to the Unspeakables. She wanted a way to contact them or know more about them. She had checked again on the report she had asked her secretary to file and found it signed by an Auror she knew to be retired. Her interest peeked, she decided to go to the only place in the Ministry confirmed to be the domain of the secretive group. So with a sense of adventure and excitement she made her way out of her office and down to the Hall of Prophecies.

The trip was indeed an adventure for the Minister of magic. She had found rotating rooms and spinning doors and weird oddities that suggested that perhaps the entire sub-basement was the domain of the Unspeakables. She had found a tank with human brains in it, a door that would not open but pulsed with raw magic that Amelia could only describe as primal and one empty office with a case containing time turners, according to it label. The time turners were very intriguing as she had only ever read about them and what she had read had suggested they were theoretical.

She arrived at the Hall of Prophecies and found herself in a large office space that reminded her of a smaller version of the Auror office. It was a well-used space that had the energy of use in it. Desks had notes on them, recent copies of the Daily Prophet and Wizarding Daily were present and she even found pots of recently stale coffee.

The problem was that there were no people. It was the creepiest place she had ever been. A set of glass double doors at the back of the room led to the hall of prophecies and she moved to it to check if perhaps the office staff had retreated into the room though she doubted it. Walking into the large room she found rows and rows of softly glowing prophecy globes.

She walked up to one and found that she could not grasp it, instead whenever her hand was about to make contact with it, the clearly solid spherical glass would become smoke, only to reform once her hand passed through. It confirmed what she had known; that other than the Unspeakables, no one could touch a prophesy sphere unless they were the subject of the prophecy, the witness or the speaker. Her eyes read a few of the small cards below the balls till she paused at the orb closest to the door.

“S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter” was written on the label.  “Harry Potter, again” was her incredulous thought. No matter where she went that boy seemed to be the center of things and she once again thought that perhaps she should commit herself to him and his ambitions. Then the realization of what she was looking at hit her and she quickly left. Her curiosity about the Unspeakables washed away by the newest revelation.

 “Was Harry Potter’s confrontation with Voldemort prophesized and did Dumbledore know about it.” She thought frantically as she moved back through the basement and to the elevator, because “A.P.W.B.D” could be only one man.

**…Sirius Black’s Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

It was the last night of the summer break. Minerva and Remus’ weddings to their perspective harem groups had already happened taking only one day each the previous week as opposed to the Black extravaganza of the previous year. Hermione had officially won her bet when Minerva announced her pregnancy at the reception and got a night where she was the center of attention of all her loves.

Minerva had married the Capstonson brothers first and then delayed her honeymoon a day to be present for Remus’ wedding to Stephanie, then they had both left on separate trips with the rest of their harems. Minerva had gone to the Greek island of Mykonos with her lovers and a group of her novices. The girls considering it part cultural exploration, part vacation and part opportunity to serv their benefactor and patron “diety”.

The magical people of Greece had heard of the Amazon order in Britain and had not been pleased at the appropriation of one of their cultural touchstones, but the gorgeous women quickly charmed the local magicals and word spread quickly through the small magical community in the country. By the end of their trip, magical Greece had unofficially adopted the Amazons of England and some of the Novices began to consider the expansion of the Amazons into other nations as their pilgrimage project.

Remus, on the other hand, had taken Stephanie and the rest of his harem to Atlantis, more specifically a magical resort on the planes of the country the muggles called Botswana. The resort was in the middle of an animal reserve that included both magical and non-magical animals. Remus and Stephanie did not kill but they did enjoy a bit of hunting in their wolf form. As a wedding gift, Harry had given Kavita a rune covered ring that allowed her to walk in the sun. Once the media got wind of it, they had no doubt it would be controversial.

The two families had returned the day before in time for the current gathering. It was a full meeting of Harry Potters circle. All of the Vassal representatives; Osirus Vector, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley along with the retainers; Phillip Brown and Rubeus Hagrid. Harry, of course, was present as was his closest friends and girlfriends.  With all the marriage contracts signed, all of Ron’s girlfriends were in attendance as well since they were all sworn to either Harry or to one of his fiancés. Sirius was also present as Harry’s godfather.

The meeting was the normal beginning of the school year gathering for the House of Potter where they would set the goals for the House while Harry was away at school and to plan out some of the “feats of awesomeness” Harry would perform. Sirius had asked to have the meeting at his offices because in addition to the planned discussion he had some information. After the expected “congratulations” and welcome backs” for the most recently married, Sirius began.

In his mind, Harry Potter released a self-indulgent sigh. “It seems the universe is conspiring to push me to deal with Tommy boy.” He thought. He wasn’t sure why he was procrastinating in regard to the dark lord’s bobbles but they just seemed a bit unimportant. Even if the madman returned to a body, he would face a magical world much more prepared and willing to stop him.

Harry was not sure it would take that much effort at this point. All the “Dark Wankers” most useful followers were in Azkaban or dead and more importantly, their wealth and political connections were gone. “Perhaps, I am falling into the trap the Lycans always warn about.” Harry thought again. He had to wonder if he was being complacent and the universe was prodding him to handle things while it would still be simple. He was not taking divination, but the signs were clearly there.

The first portent was the one most people were thinking about. The attack after the World Cup. Deaths were low but there were too many Cruciatus curse victims and Imperio victims that had been forced to do unspeakable things to their own family members. According to the Minister of Magic, the mastermind was without question. A fact she was able to confirm due to a report she received from the Unspeakables. A group that even Harry’s foreknowledge gave him little insight into and that is with one of their number being a death eater. That was how ironclad their secrecy oaths were.

Harry already knew it was the Bulgarian government since it was their vampire hit squad that attacked him and Sirius’ tent. Also, that was the conclusion by the Lycan Intelligence service. Despite the official report and its thoroughness, the ICW was slow to institute sanctions or even issue a censure and that was mostly because Britain’s own Mugwump seem disinclined to insist.

Apart from the Ochistuvanesluntse, most of the attackers were mercenaries. True most of them were from around Bulgaria but mixed in where over a dozen marked death eaters. Their presence, according to Dumbledore, leaving a question as to who was truly behind the attack. The Bulgarian government were pushing that the Ochistuvanesluntse were recruited by the death eaters and that the organization was independent of the government and was just another mercenary organization. It was a perspective that could be supported by the evidence if someone took the most charitable view possible and ignored the witness, the Bulgarian Minister’s attaché who along with his veritaserum testimony also provided the code book he used for the mission.

It was all bullshit to Harry’s mind, but he couldn’t ignore active death eaters that hadn’t been caught up in the “purges”. To him that was more important than the Bulgarians who couldn’t kill Mytsi if she was standing in front of them. The captured death eaters were all lower down the social and economic strata for magical Britain, but it was a reminder that Voldemort hadn’t just recruited members of the nobility and government. Like any megalomaniac, he needed cannon fodder and bitter poor people made for the perfect recruits for that. And 14 of them had taken the attack as a clarion.

The incident had ended well for him though. He was given another chance to display his “awesome” magics to the world and another story of Harry Potter’s greatness had entered the world. He had been a bit annoyed at the appearance of the Lycans at the end of his battle, especially when he later learned that an entire platoon had been assigned to “discreetly” follow him for backup while at the public event.

It had been ordered by Osirus and Harry could not argue against the results. He was protected, as was the duty of all his vassals and retainers, and he was not stifled in his goal to present himself as a powerful young wizard. His desire to have been in “real” danger was childish and evidence of the less flattering side of his Gryffindor personality but he ended up having to bow to logic.

The second sign was Amelia’s discovery of the prophecy. Of course Harry already knew of its existence since Voldemort had heard part of it and that had led to his parents being targeted. He also knew that Dumbledore had been the one to hear it and the Hogwarts divination teacher had been the one to speak it. What he didn’t know was its full content. Snape had only heard part of it and Dumbledore had only hinted at its existence to his parents.

Well, he hadn’t known its full content. Amelia had brought it right to his advisors and they had arranged a trip for him to go and hear it. 

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_

Surprisingly no one had been bothered by the actual contents. Considering how much value both Dumbledore and the shade of Voldemort put in the content of the prophecy, the Potter group was almost unimpressed by it. The amount of “power” Harry had that the Dark Lord didn’t was staggering. From his position at the top of the governmental, social and economic strata to his multi animagus ability, to his wandless magic ability the list just kept going.

Ron’s comment that “The Dark Berk doesn’t even have a harem” actually had caused a great deal of laughter. Once they had become more serious it was just added to the information archive. Destroying Voldemort was already part of Harry’s plan. That it could be revealed as prophesied only helped the green-eyed mage on his quest for greatness.

The third prod was (is) the Tri Wizard Tournament. Also known as the worse kept secret in the magical world. Harry wasn’t even sure why it was meant to be a secret. But more than that, it seemed as if Dumbledore was doing everything in his power to make it clear the whole thing was a trap. The old man’s inability to be “sneaky” continued to surprise those that were once loyal to him and in awe of his reputation.

Harry and his circle weren’t sure if the trap was meant to snare him, Voldemort, for both of them but what was clear to anyone paying attention was that the first stage of whatever Dumbledore’s plan was involved Harry competing in the tournament Dumbledore seemed determined to make him technically eligible to be selected but barred from entering. The final stage of the man’s plan was pretty obvious as well since the championship was designed to end in a spot conveniently just outside the school wards.

According to Amelia Bones, the headmaster had received more push back about that plan than he had expected from a, to him, annoyingly competent Department of Magical Game and Sport, but he had gotten his way, mostly because Harry’s allies were already planning to flip the ambush to their favor and let the “finish line” remain as the Headmaster wanted. Once again, Dumbledore ignored the clear incongruity in the behavior of Harry Potter’s advisors.

The final clear signal from the universe was the meeting he was currently in. It had taken over a year but the Goblins had figured out that the locket Sirius had found in his home that had been stolen by Regulus from the Dark Lord, was a horcrux. Harry, naturally, was the only one that had to fake his shock and disgust at hearing about what a horcrux was and how it was made. He was disgusted too, but since he not only knew what horcruxes where but already knew that the necklace was one; he was not as shocked and appalled as the people around him.

His ears did perk up at the next bit, however. “The goblins found a second one in the Lestrange Vault and they are working on a way to remove the horcrux and save the artifacts.” Sirius said while shaking his head at how vile members of his family had been. “What did they find in the Lestrange vault?” Harry asked though he could tell he had just beaten Hermione to the question. “Hufflepuff’s Cup” Sirius answered. “I am thinking, and the goblins agree, that he made a horcrux out of an artifact from each of the founders. So, I commissioned them to try and find them.”

It was a smart assumption if a bit off. All of the adults were nodding in agreement with the logic. Hermione had her time to shine when she pointed out, “I think you might want to search further afield.” Everyone looked to her. Hermione was a contradiction to some. Sex slave, Assassin, Tactician, Genius. It didn’t make sense to the prudes but everyone in the room accepted all parts of the bushy haired girl and more importantly no one would ignore her intelligence.

 “We don’t know how many he created. And if he created multiple it would make more sense for him to create 3, 7 or 9. I would guess 7 because, arithmantically, 3 and 9 are about gaining power through sharing while 7 is about achieving through sacrifice. In any case, one from each founder would be 4 and that doesn’t do anything. In fact, its destructive in Chinese arithmancy.” Hermione said.

Harry was very impressed with his flame. Tom had made the same conclusions in his own 4th year but Harry was sure Hermione was smarter than the once future Dark Lord. He could see that the adult advisors in the room were nodding along to her conclusions as well. “I think Albus has a notion as to what they are.” Minerva said adding to the “mystery solving” atmosphere that had developed because of Sirius’ announcement.

“Right after the Dark Lord…” she started only to be interrupted by multiple people yelling “Wanker”. Minerva gave the room her patented stern professor look which was ineffective since it turned most of them on rather than intimidated them. The look that was returned to her by Ron, especially, caused her to become a little hot as well so she considered it a failure all around.

“Yes, right after the Dark…Wanker” she started again to cheers. “…was, I suppose, disembodied, Albus started to investigate. I was one of the few, at the time, that knew that Voldemort and Tom Riddle were the same person, so I recognized who he was speaking about when asking around. Now that I know that the creature made those vile things, the questions have better context and I think Albus was trying to figure out what he would have used.”

No one doubted the headmaster’s academic intelligence, so they were sure after all this time he probably had a much better list of possible targets than they had. The question was whether to include him. The easy answer was no, especially since they all knew the headmaster was using the Triwizard tournament to set some sort of trap or confrontation between Harry and whatever was left of Voldemort. Still, the threat of Voldemort seemed to be something that encouraged cooperation.

As the person that knew him the longest and a supposed friend, Minerva suggested that perhaps the man would be more reasonable if he knew that they already knew about the Horcruxes. It was clear to everyone, however, that she didn’t believe her own words. Whatever sliver of faith she may have had left in Dumbledore’s “goodness” died over the previous two years. Watching him try to manipulate the chamber of secrets opening for his own ends, abandoning Rubeus to possible Azkaban imprisonment, trying to leverage the man’s brother against the minister and, of course, attempting to steal guardianship of Harry, left Minerva faithless in the “leader of the light.”

Sirius interjected at that point. “There is something else before we get into that.” When everyone looked at him, he went on. “The goblins found three spirits in the cup.” That brought Harry up short. While others asked the obvious “Did he put three pieces of his soul in one item?”, all Harry could think was, “Yes, I was getting complacent.”

Sirius answered the multiple shouts of the same question. “No. The goblins don’t think its three pieces of his soul. They have dealt with a similar item called a phylactery before. It works by holding the entire soul. Basically, a person slices their soul off piece by piece to put in it and then once only a sliver is left they destroy the last bit of their own soul. The goblins consider it darker than horcruxes. The point is, multiple souls in one container will just merge back together.”

Everyone was green at the description. Once again, Harry had to fake it.  A phylactery was the first method of immortality Tom had found and he had discarded it. Not because he was squeamish about the process but because he would have to keep the container with him at all times. The advantage was that if he was killed, he would resurrect to full functionality quickly, dependent on how he was killed. The disadvantage was until then, his soul container would be in the open and vulnerable.

“Yeah. Also, one of the spirits is a poltergeist.” Sirius continued. “And the other is most similar to magic found in golems.” Everyone quieted and thought about that. Even Harry was a bit baffled at what he was hearing. He had the memory of creating that horcrux and had no idea how a poltergeist and a golem ended up in the cup.

“The hat!” Ron exclaimed. His outburst drew everyone’s attention and Arthur looked on in pride at his son’s reaction to the attention. Gone was the boy who almost shrank on himself when he made a similar outburst about Veela all those years previously. In his place was a young man sure of himself and his place in the world around him.

No one looked down on Ron that first time, but he had achieved a great deal of respect in his time as Harry Potter’s right hand and the people in the room looked at him with expectant eyes. Ron was not the genius Hermione was and he was probably the least book smart of his entire social circle, but he did have a knack for making connections that others overlooked; tying together the information everyone casually knew into a broader understanding they had all overlooked.

“The cup is a founder’s artifact which means that it was probably enchanted in ways similar to the other founder’s artifacts. The sorting hat is a founder’s artifact that fits the description “similar to a golem”. I bet the cup has something similar inside of it.” Ron offered. There was a time that he would say things as if they were obvious. It hadn’t been condescension. It was the opposite. He thought so low of himself that he figured any conclusion he could draw would be obvious to the smarter people around him. Now he spoke with the confidence of a young man that knew he was contributing.

Head nods proved that to be true and it was agreed that, if possible the goblins should try to exorcise Voldemort’s soul piece and keep the cup’s spirit. The poltergeist still left everyone confused. No one knew where the cup was being held and so it was safe from the death eater remnants for now. Sirius had read his brother’s journals about the locket and it didn’t seem as if Voldemort shared the truth of his items with his followers, even the ones that he gave those items to guard. Regulus had discovered what it was completely by accident.

Harry thought that this may be the perfect time for him to intervene. “I think I know where another one is.” Eyes turned to him and he said “Remember the diary that Lucius tried to give Ginny. We made up a lot of the story, but when we stabbed it with the sword it cried out.” Everyone knew that the object had been something nasty Voldemort had left with the Malfoys. If the “Dark Wanker” didn’t tell his followers what it was, Lucius might be dumb enough to pass it off to someone.

The room was silent for a moment and then Tracy said, “If it wasn’t such a terrifying thought, it would be funny to imagine Voldy coming back and finding out that Lucius had spent one of his soul anchors in what amounted to a cruel revenge prank attempt.” Surprisingly it was Minerva that snickered and the look on her face showed that she had surprised herself as much as the rest of the room. Unfortunately, having the most stern and proper among them snickering just unleashed a torrent of laughter. Especially when Sirius, Remus and Harry started competing with more and more ridiculous impressions of Lucius trying to explain himself to Voldemort.

Remus won with a perfect impression of the snooty former Lord, delivering a completely straight version of the explanation ending with a seemingly rational, “So, you see my lord, if it had succeeded, Draco would be the captain of the Quidditch team!” That had turned the snickers and laughter into guffaws. Osirus recovered first and brought the meeting back on topic. It had become more serious than had been planned.

“So we suspect he has seven of these things. That Dumbledore is aware of them and perhaps knows what and where they are. We have already destroyed one and have two more in our possession. And our tentative plan is to leave Albus in the dark and work with the goblins to find the rest.” Osirus recapped to head shakes all around.

Harry knew more than the group. He knew that along with the Diary, the locket and the cup, he had also recovered the diadem of Ravenclaw, he was sure the reason he had all of the dark wanker’s memories was because the soul piece he had planned for his wand had been in Harry’s head and was destroyed; and finally, he knew where the ring was. All that was left was the snake and Harry knew the creature would be near Voldemort at all times.

Taking his own admonishment to heart he resolved to find a way to secretly “help” the goblins locate the ring and diadem. He was brought from his musings when Ron exclaimed again, “Harry!” Eyes once again turned to the insightful boy. Harry really enjoyed having Ron as a friend because despite all his advantages, both known and unknown the redhead could still surprise him and what he heard next was no exception.

Ron was holding a silver dagger that Harry didn’t recognize. “Do you remember this?” Ron started, holding up the knife. “You gave it to me when we had our first adventure at Hogwarts.” Ron said leadingly, and it took a moment for Harry to realize Ron was talking about the room of requirement. Harry’ eyes widened. Most would think it was because he had caught on to what Ron was saying, but it was shock at Ron’s intuitiveness.

Harry’s mind was further blown when Ron said, “When we were in there I saw a silver crown. I remember wondering what a crown was doing in a place that held things people lost in a school.” Harry’s mouth had fallen open. He was actually speechless and a bit unnerved. For a moment he worried that the boy may be suspicious of him and the secrets he still kept but buried that thought. One thing he could count on was Ron’s loyalty to him. He could probably tell Ron all his secrets and Ron wouldn’t care.

“Ravenclaw’s diadem” Luna shouted. All eyes turned to another of the young people who while young had also earned the respect of the adults. “It’s a crown and the gray lady told me she had stolen it from her mom.” Luna rushed out in wonder. Ginny was the most adept at not only translating Luna’s airy speaking style but also keeping her on track when explaining something. So Ginny asked, “Who’s the grey lady, Luna?”

It was Hermione who answered, “She’s the Ravenclaw ghost.” But Luna interjected, “Yeah, she’s also Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter, Helena.” That shut the room up. Minerva’s eyes were wide at that point. She was the deputy headmistress and she didn’t know that. Luna, undaunted went on, “Yeah, her mother betrothed her to the Bloody Baron, though he was just a Baron at the time, but she didn’t want to marry him, so she stole Ravenclaw’s diadem and ran away.”

Everyone was leaning forward as they had never heard this story before. Luna took on the mannerisms of her favorite muggle TV reporter as she finished her tale, excited by the attention she was getting. “Yes, the Bloody Baron went after her. He said it was because he loved her but I am not so sure. He caught her and Helena fought back. She won’t tell me the details of the fight but by the end of it she was dead. When her ghost became corporeal, she was back at Hogwarts and so was the bloody Baron.”

Luna looked around, making sure she still had the room. “The Baron carried her blood with him into the afterlife due to guilt. He told her that when he realized he had killed her, he immediately took his own life hoping to follow her into death, so he could beg her forgiveness. She has never responded to his confession and he has not spoken another word since asking for forgiveness.

The room quieted as they absorbed the harrowing and tragic tale. More than one wondered what would cause the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw to finally cross over. It was obvious the bloody Baron wanted forgiveness, but the more studiously minded wondered if he would follow the gray lady if she crossed over or be stuck on this plain forever unable to achieve his final desire.

Part of Harry wanted to believe that Luna had offered enough of a distraction with her story to ignore Ron’s surprising attention to detail, but he knew that was a false hope and so he popped the proverbial balloon himself. “So you think that it is Ravenclaw’s diadem that Ron saw in room of requirement”, he said to Luna. She nodded excitedly, but it was Septima that made the public declaration of agreement. “Yes, it makes the most sense.”

“I’m not the expert that I believe the headmaster is on Voldemort but defiling a founder’s artifact with that vile curse and then hiding it in the castle sounds exactly like something he would do. Especially if we consider the items we have already found.” Minerva said. It was decided that to avoid suspicion, the crown would be collected when the school year began. Moving around the castle when school was not in session would probably go unnoticed, but it wasn’t a risk that needed to be taken.

Harry secretly smiled at the fact that he would have to put it back to be discovered again, officially. The question of how to get the items in the hands of the goblins was solved in one case but he began to think about how he could get them to discover the other one. He was looking at Luna preening under the attention she got for her story when a factoid about her father’s interests came to mind and he smiled as an idea began to germinate in his mind.

**…Apartment of Nymphadora Tonks, Diagon Alley, London**

Cedric Diggory opened the door for his girlfriend and led her into her own apartment. The day had been difficult for her and while she had been responsive and engaging, she had also been very contemplative and had moments where she would just withdraw into her own mind. Despite the sadness, Cedric could see the woman he fell in love with still below the surface. The clearest example of his faith that she would not let the loss dampen her spirit was the streaks of pink that ran through her black hair.

She was wearing her “dress” uniform and if not for the somberness of the occasion, Cedric would be openly admiring how the uniform fit her body. Uniforms had been something the Auror and Hit Wizards had learned from their dealings with Vector security. They were both a recruiting tool, a moral booster and a subtle way to encourage discipline and attention to detail through the ranks.

The uniform was made up of a pair of polished black shoes, black trousers, black calf length robe with gold trim and a black rimless conical wizard’s hat. The robe was held together by six gold buttons at the top and a black belt with gold buckle. The robe collar was stiff and stood up wrapping around the neck. The wizard’s hat was worn folded over with the tip just touching the right shoulder and formed to the head with a peak that had a flash sewn to it.

On Tonk‘s flash was the crest of the hit wizards, Excalibur in the stone. Pinned to either side of her collar was her rank insignia, crossed wands with a starburst above it, indicating she was a Combat Specialist 2nd Class. On her left breast she wore three medals. Above the medals was a silver badge that showed a folded set of angel wings, indicating that she had completed Shadow mage school.   

Today had been the funeral for her teammate, Cory Jenkins. He had been the combat ward breaker for Abra squad of Tonks’ SWAMP team. He had died defending people during the attack at the Quidditch World Cup. To the people, he was a hero, but to Tonks, he was a friend. He had been helping her prepare so she could become eligible to attend Combat Ward Breaker School so that she could get a promotion to Combat Specialist 1st Class.

Nymph moved into Cedric arms for a hug and he gladly gave it to her, pouring all his love into her and trying to silently remind her of life. She showed her appreciation for his steadfast support by drawing him into a kiss. The day after Cory died her kisses had been desperate but she was finally feeling like herself again and the kiss was full of passion, desire and love. Cedric was two years younger than her and still in Hogwarts, but he had shown the type of man he was and would be in the last week and her love for him had solidified into something very real and hopefully permanent.

For his part, the death of her teammate had caused Cedric to think about the possibility that he might lose his Nymph. She had a very dangerous job, but he was also an aid and bodyguard to Neville Longbottom who had already shown that he was not immune to dangerous situations. If anything, the death made him realize that he should not wait for the things he wanted, and he wanted Nymphadora Tonks, both in the moment and in his future.

The kiss deepened as they both silently deepened their commitment to one another. Neither had to say anything as they both recognized that their relationship had achieved a new level. The kiss ended and Nymphadora pulled away from him. Her eyes were starting to darken in desire as the need to affirm both the new part of their relationship and the fact that hey were both alive to make that decision.

She started to unbutton her robe before turning and heading for the bedroom. “I’ll be in the shower.” She said. The statement seemed innocuous, but the invitation was clear to Cedric’s ears.  He didn’t follow her immediately taking the time to look at her in her hit wizard uniform again. He loved the way the uniform fit her but was always filled with pride at what it meant about his girlfriend’s power and determination.

When she moved through the doorframe into her bedroom he finally moved to follow her. By the time he made the 5 steps to enter her bedroom, her robe was on her bed, as was her pants and the shirt she wore under her robe. Her panties however where on the floor outside the bathroom. His eyes had only just taken in the small material when he heard the shower start. He pealed off his own clothes and walked into the en suite.

\---

Tonks had already applied soap to her naked body and was running her hand over herself in anticipation when the unmistakable presence of Cedric entered the shower. As part of her training she had become more sensitive to magic and her boyfriend was definitely powerful. She suspected that he was more powerful than he should be and that his association with the Longbottom family held the answer to why and how. But she did not need to know the secret. What she did know was that his power was addictive.

His presence caused her nipple to harden and her pussy to quiver and she found herself moaning at the knowledge that he could unconsciously control her body’s reaction just by being near to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Cedric enter her large shower stall and she felt is aura wash over her. She was no virgin but still found herself a bit overwhelmed at times by the sexuality of her younger lover.  

Cedric was taller than her 5’9” at 6’ even. He had an athletic build with dense wiry muscles that was clearly visible on his hard body.  All that made him a sexy young man but Nymphadora was particularly pleased with the meat that was hanging between his legs. It was long and was the source of his power over her.  She could see it flexing and with each flex her pussy made a sympathetic pulse.

Cedric had seen Nymphadora Tonks in many forms during their sexual play. She had made herself look like the bustiest of pinups down to a barely pubescent teen. And while he enjoyed every fantasy her shape shifting abilities had allowed him to experience, her natural form was his favorite. Not just because he loved her but because she was mouthwateringly beautiful.

She was taller than average and like him had a thin athletic trim.  She was as fit as him but had a layer of fat that kept her muscle definition from showing through though all it would take was one touch of her body to feel her barely hidden strength. She had soft D cup breast that despite their pillowy nature still stood high and proud on her chest with long nipples that Cedric loved to suck on.

Her pussy was plump and rounded, and her ass was high and tight. To Cedric she was his perfect woman. He settled behind her and his semi hard cock slotted seamlessly into the crevice of her ass and both moaned at the feeling of the contact. Cedric wrapped his hand around his girlfriend and took her sponge from her and started to wash her front. His cock jumped when she pressed back into him and he could feel her anal opening pressing against his turgid member.

The death of her teammate had re-opened many fears and insecurities in Nymphadora and for a moment she thought to shift her body into the form of a busty blonde from playwitch magazine. It was a defense mechanism she had used on old boyfriends, but there could be no doubt of Cedric’s desire for her.  His cock had hardened to its full 10 inch length while pressing against her ass and his hands were rubbing against all her most erotically sensitive spots. But more than both those things, she could feel his love for her, as she was.

Cedric turned his girlfriend and pulled her soapy body against his. Her hard nipples press against him and with a slight shift her pussy pressed against his thigh when they intertwined their legs. At the same time his hard cock rose and sat against her stomach. He held her close to him and started to wash her back and ass as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her slick wetness seeping from her slit, different in texture to the water than ran down their naked bodies. He could feel her plump pussy lips spread and kissing his thigh. He could feel her hard clit pushing against him and causing her breath to catch as she made small movements to grind it against him. And he could feel the heat of her pussy calling to him to fill it with his cock.

Instead he put down the sponge and rubbed her back with his hands lowering to her ass and then pushing a soapy finger into her anal passage. Tonks made a humming sound in pleasure and ground her pussy harder into his thigh. She even lowered one of her hands to softly caress his hard cock pressed between them.

Tonks felt relaxed and comforted. It was not a feeling people would expect when she described rubbing her pussy against her boyfriend’s thigh while he fingered her asshole, but it was how it was happening. They weren’t rushed, and the soap slickened finger glided into her ass with no friction. Small motions kept her rising arousal on a simmer and when she finally came it was like small waves rolling unto the beach.

She pulled herself and Cedric under the water and they spent 10 minutes letting the water wash the soap off of them. She turned in his arms to get her whole body but remained close. She needed his closeness as much as her body craved it. When she was soap free they left the shower and Cedric toweled her dry, kissing her shoulder and neck as he orbited around her body.

Nymphadora loved having her man care for her and her body, but his teasing touches as he dried her off had amped up her arousal even more and she decide it was time to take some control of the situation. She pushed Cedric to the bed and lowered herself between his legs. Cedric spread his leg in understanding and anticipation of what his girlfriends was about to do.

Nymph took hold of his hard cock and stroked it lovingly planting soft kisses up and down its thick length. Each time her lips returned to his mushroom head, she would add a small bit of suction to the tip of his dick before using her tongue to slide across his small opening. She delighted in the moan this action caused as much as in the rich flavor of his pre-cum.

When her soft kisses reached the base of his length she would suck one of his balls into her mouth to suck gently against it. Though she was slightly disappointed at his clean body preferring his cock to have a slight bit of his musk on them. She spent a few minutes being as caring with his cock as he had been with her body while bathing her before increasing the intensity of their coupling by sucking his cock fully into her mouth.

She took his balls gentle into her hands to massage them while her mouth descended onto his pole. Her skill at deep throating his cock was not dependent on her morphing ability, but it did allow her to apply more massaging up and down his length causing his cock to feel the equivalent of multiple tongues licking it while at the same time feeling the tightness of her throat.

His cock was rock hard, and she could easily climb into his lap and have it fill her wet pussy, but she wanted to give him some selfless pleasure and was determined to swallow his cum. Her head started off slow, but her bobbing increased and she could hear his breathing change as her oral skills drove him closer and closer to his release. Then with a grunt he came, and she swallowed his delicious cum.

Even after his cock stopped pumping she took an extra minute to suck on his head to make sure she got all of it and to increase the pleasure to his sensitive cock head. His cum in her stomach and softening cock in her mouth made her feel close to him and she went back to slowly sucking on his cock and kissing up and down its length.

Cedric had cum hard in his girlfriend’s mouth but her naked sexy form kneeling between his legs and her continued care of his cock caused him to rise again to the occasion. But he did not want her mouth. He wanted her ass, and so he moved quickly to lift her to her feet. He could tell she was surprised by his move as she had been so focused on his cock in her mouth. But before she could regain her senses he had spun her and bent her over the bed. and stuck his iron hard cock to the root in her pussy.

The sudden appearance of his cock in her wet pussy made her pussy clamp down on him involuntarily and Nymph, who had been on the edge for a while, came and squirted on the sheet. Cedric did not pause and started to long dick her. Pulling his cock all the way out till just the head was in then slamming the full length into her body.  Extending the length of his stroke had not slowed down his pace and she found herself soon lifted off her feet and with her knees on the bed.

She lowered her face flat on the comforter and started to drool at the series of small orgasms his actions had started. Each stroke rang a small bell in the depth of her pussy and she just rode the wave of pleasure. She wanted to encourage him, to tell him that her pussy was his, that he was fucking her so good, but in the fog of pleasure and the minor orgasms running to her brain in oscillating waves she couldn’t formulate the words.

Cedric grabbed his Nymph’s ass cheeks and spread them apart with his hands so that he could watch his cock slide in and out of her pussy. Her inner walls were sucking his cock and he could actually see them fluttering. The inside of her pussy was a furnace and her pussy wall was collapsing and releasing his cock as he slid into her. He always had good stamina but her swallowing of his first cum just increased his lasting ability and he fucked into her over and over not letting up and not breaking the chain of pleasure he knew she was feeling.

Her pussy was wonderful but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted her ass. While he had her ass spread he had been prying her asshole open with his thumb and he wasn’t sure she even noticed in her clouded mind. That was until he pulled completely out lifted his cock and slammed back in to her body by way of her asshole. He had not missed his pace at all, but Nymph noticed as she screamed out and her body started to violently shake in a massive orgasm.

Cedric got three more strokes in before her shaking got too much and he finally let himself go, filling her anal passage with his cum. He pulled out of her ass and his cock was covered with a thick white cream. Nymph’s ass twitched, and the same cream started to ooze out of her anus. Both he and his girlfriend collapsed on the bed in pleasure exhaustion.

Cedric woke up later to find himself on his back with Nymph once again sensually sucking his cock. This time it was to clean the dried cum off his length. When his cock was hard again and she knew he was fully aware of her she climbed on top of him and rode him to a third climax.

\---

**…Sirius Black’s Offices, Lily Flower Hotel and Casino, Grimmauld Commons**

Everyone had the left the office, but Sirius had asked Harry to stay back. He thought his brilliant godson likely had an idea as to why he wanted to speak to him alone, but that did not help his nerves. Or his fears. He was worried that the young man who meant so much to him would see the conversation as a betrayal.

Through a lot of therapy he was coming not to blame himself for the death of the elder Potters but that was a wound that was still in the process of healing and he was afraid that if Harry saw his actions as a betrayal, it would burst that healing wound into a an open one.

But, he had more than his own mental health to worry about. He had found love. A love as powerful as James had for Lily and as powerful as the two of them had for Harry. His wives were too important, his daughters were too important for him to continue to devote himself completely to Harry. Especially at the expense of his own house.

“What’s up Sirius?” Harry asked with a smirk. The smirk told Sirius almost everything he needed to know. Harry knew what the topic of conversation was going to be. But, like his father and his mother, he was going to force Sirius to say it. What he didn’t know, despite the smirk, was whether his godson would understand or be angry. He had seen that smirk before a wonderful prank and he had seen that smirk before an explosion of anger that still made him shiver.

“Harry. I want you to know that I love you and that I hope you achieve everything you are seeking to accomplish. I want you to achieve it. You not only saved me from the horrors of Azkaban, but it’s because of you I have my wives, Cassie and Kata.” Sirius said clearly, though Harry could hear the slight worry that came through.

Harry could have let him off the hook but that was not the way of the marauders.  A good prank was to be pushed to the limit. It could not go so far as to grievously harm, but tears were generally a goal and not something to be avoided. And Harry thought his “uncle” was on edge of crying, if only Harry could stay stoic enough. He knew what Sirius had to say. He was actually surprised it took this long. He could feign anger but that would cheapen his victory. He wanted Sirius to cry based on his own overreaction and not because of anything he would say.

“I hear a ‘but’ in there Sirius.” Harry said and even though his voice was calm and measured, his godfather flinched. “I have to protect the house of Black, Harry. I have to protect it for my family, for Cassie, for Kata.” Harry maintained a stoic expression, showing neither anger nor acceptance. “What exactly does that mean?” he asked.

Sirius’s eyes narrowed and looked at him. Harry sighed internally, he should have pretended to be angry but he wanted to challenge himself against the “great” marauder. “You son of a bitch” Sirius snapped in the feigned anger Harry should of tried. In response Harry faked his own anger and yelled “Don’t you call my mother a bitch you mangy bastard.” Instead of responding Sirius barked a laugh. “You almost had me.” He said once his laughter subsided. He collapsed into his seat now that his apprehension had left him.

“What gave me away?” Harry asked. Sirius just looked at him. “You are a brilliant person, and clever beyond your parent’s wildest dreams but you are incapable of truly hiding your emotions. You can fake emotions when needed for politics, but you are never without emotion. Stoicism is just not your thing and the minute I realized you were trying to show no emotion, the game was up,” the older man answered.

Harry nodded to the truth of Sirius’ words. He thought he could probably pull it off with someone outside his family and closest allies but for someone like Sirius who watched him all the time, such things would not fool the man. “So, how do want this to go?” Harry asked, getting back to the purpose of the meeting.

“Historically, the Potter and the Longbottoms represented the ‘Light side’ of the Prima Potentia balance while the Blacks and the Notts represented the ‘dark side’. The Potters and the Longbottoms were always in some sort of alliance while the Notts and the Blacks never allied but typical worked for similar ends.” Sirius said. “I think it’s fair to say that the Longbottoms are still light and the Notts are still dark, but I would like the Potters and Blacks to ally under a new faction, the gray.”

It made sense to Harry. He didn’t consider himself dark but his ambition and goals as well as what he was willing to do to achieve them was definitely not light, either. Of all the people in his life, Sirius knew the most about what he was planning to do and what he had done so far. “The Potters already are in an alliance with the Longbottoms” Harry challenged.

Sirius just nodded, “And I intend to ally the Blacks to the Notts” he said, slightly surprising Harry. “Our two Houses will be the glue that holds the Prima Potentia together.” Sirius said. “It doesn’t step in the way of you achieving ‘near royal’ status for the Potters but it puts the Blacks firmly in the number two spot which nicely achieves both my ambitions, protecting you and protecting my daughters.” He finished with a slightly predatory smile.

Harry knew that Neville was aiming to have his own house challenge Harry for the top position and he had personally worked to make the Notts a potential rival though he had no doubt he could defeat that family both politically and in power. Harry liked Sirius’ plan. In truth it placed the House of Black in the best position to challenge his own House at some point in the future but that was a problem for the future generations, one he hoped his family would live up to. He stood and shook his godfather’s hand in agreement before embracing the man in a hug.

 

**AN (IN CASE ANYONE WANTED TO KNOW):**

Hit Wizards Ranks – Rank Insignia – Requirements  

**Combat Specialist 3rd Class (CS3)** – Crossed Wands – Completed One School

**Combat Specialist 2nd Class (CS2)** – Crossed Wands and Starburst – CS3 + Combat Aux Training

**Combat Specialist 1st Class (CS1)** – Empty Shield – Completed Two Schools

**Knight Mage (KM)** – Shield with Crossed Wands – Completed Two Schools + Basic Leadership Course

**Knight Mage Commander (KMC)** – Shield with Crossed Wands and Starburst – Completed 3 Schools + Basic Leadership Course [Can act as Master Mage to meet mission requirements]

**Master Mage (MM)** – Two Columns – KMC + Advance Leadership Course

**Arch Mage (AM)** – Two Columns Connected by Arch – MM + Team Command Experience + Command and Operations School + Combat Mastery (Potions, Dark Arts, Transfiguration or Charms)

**Chief Regent of Wands (CROW)** – Black Raven (in relief) – AM + 2nd Combat Mastery (Potions, Dark Arts, Transfiguration or Charms)

**High Chief Regent of Wands (High CROW)** – Silver Raven (in relief) [only worn during coven meetings] – CROW + Leader of the Coven of CROWs

Hit Wizard Schools – Badge

Battle Mage – All Seeing Eye

Shadow Mage – Folded Angel Wings

Combat Ward Breaker – 5 Point Ritual Circle 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Prima Potentia House of Nott

**_His Grace, Lord Theodore Nott, Heir Apparent to the Prima Potentia House of Nott_ **

**_Duke of Altenbirge, Earl of Cleryonne, Baron of Shanderry ,_ **

**_and Knight Magicae of the Templars of the Dusk_ **

* * *

**…Flint Manor, Upper Flagley**

Ulysses Flint sat in front of his fireplace with a glass of muggle scotch in his hands. He was combatting many emotions within himself but the most prevalent was anger and humiliation. It was a position he had been in the previous year after his son had been tossed from the astronomy tower and his alliance with the Notts had died with the banishment of Alvin Nott.

His anger and humiliation was because he had not considered his alliance with the House of Nott ended. He knew that Alvin had been banished and that their plans to move against Potter’s interests had been derailed, but he thought that the new Lord Nott would at least call for him to discuss the connections they had formed.

The word had reached him that Theo Nott was exploring swearing retainers to the House of Nott and he had been excited. Surely his family would receive such an honor. The latest incident had not been the first time the House of Flint had shown some loyalty to the House of Nott and he had supported the former Lord’s positions from the lower house before his elevation.

Instead of choosing his House which were already an earldom, Nott was creating a new one, just because he was fucking a daughter of the house. The insult already too much to bare, but he had shown his hand too early and the sharks were circling with the knowledge that he and his family had clearly been abandoned by the House of Nott.

“Abandoned by the arrogant little ponse, at least.” Thought the Flint Lord. A smirk returning to his face as thoughts of the new conspiracy he had joined entered his mind. He would not take the insult to his family lying down, that was for sure. He heard the door to his sitting room open and turned expecting to face his son. He only had a moment for his eyes to widen before there was a flash of red and the back of his head blew off. 

 **…Azkaban Wizarding Prison,** **Azkaban Island, Location Unplottable**

Lucius Malfoy had gone insane. Despite his high opinion of himself he was actually quite week minded. Most of the victories he had achieved in his life came, first, under the guidance of his father and then by taking the advice of his wife. This meant that almost as soon as he came into the presence of the dementors of the famous wizarding prison, his mind was under constant and tortuous assault.

In an odd twist of fate, his broken insane mind finally achieved the strength of conviction that his father and the Dark Lord had wished to see in him. Stripped of all his comforts and wealth and forced to face how pathetic his existence truly was had brought the blonde man clarity. If he ever escaped Azkaban and found a way to increase his mediocre magical ability, the man left in the dark cell would be a scourge worse that Voldemort.

A sound outside his cell caused his head to rise and he saw an odd shape gliding toward his cell. It didn’t look quite human but also was clearly not a dementors. When the figure came close enough for Lucius to see them under the very dim candle light used in the hallways, his eyes widened at the creature before him. Recognition and shock warred within him but before he could mutter shock at seeing a warped version of his wife, she said clearly, “It’s for the best”, and blew the back of his head off with a blasting curse. 

**…23 Diagon Alley, Apt 3B, Diagon Alley, London**

She would never admit it, but Delores Umbridge was thankful that she had been fired from her high ranking position at the Ministry of Magic. While there, she had been a “handler” for Minister Fudge as well as his attack dog. She had enjoyed being hated by so many that had no power to do anything about it and when she had lost her job as the losing party to the type of political games she had been famous for she had been livid. More because of the smugness she knew so many of her prior victims were feeling at her fall.

But the last laugh was hers because when the fall of the administration came, she had been safe in the “private sector”. She had been questioned, of course, but had managed to get off with a fine. Making sure the Minister signed “secret orders” every time she did something made sure that all her misdeeds fell on him. She had even been able to amass for herself a little nest egg from doing “favors” for certain lords and ladies. Mostly making sure that certain forms and approvals were backdated and filed in the proper offices to justify certain actions.

She heard a knock at her door and rose to go see who it was. It was the early afternoon and so she had no real fear of danger. Especially since she was pretty ineffective at her job with the Daily Prophet. She was forced to be factual in her reporting and despite having a negative spin against magical creatures, no one really took her that seriously anymore. 

If she had had time to ponder it, she would have been confused as to why the odd man had come to her door. She did have time to register the wand but not enough time to really consider its implications before the back of her head exploded in blood and gore and she collapsed to the floor. Dead.

**…995 Vitosha Boulevard, Sofia, Sofia City Province, Bulgaria**

Draco Malfoy liked Bulgaria and he enjoyed going to Durmstrang Academy. But he still missed his home in England and thinking of it always made him angry. His brief trip home to watch the Quiditch World Cup, had both filled him with longing and deep resentment. Despite escaping with his freedom, he felt he had been, once again humiliated. And even though he had no interaction with them, he blamed Harry Potter and Theodore Nott.

He opened the door to his apartment and noticed something out of place. If his mentor, Igor Karkaroff, had actual cared about him and not just wanted to use him to get revenge against Lucius, Draco might have been a little more cautious at the Daily Prophet sitting on his table and the fact that he had not purchased it and definitely hadn’t brought it into his home.

He walked up to the newspaper and his eyes widened at the article that the paper had been turned to. In truth, he did not know how to react. He already hated Theo Nott and he thought he had been satisfied at the fate of his former betrothed, Pansy Parkinson. But what the article was saying filled him with equal parts disgust and envy.

“It’sss for the bessst” he heard whispered in his ear before he felt a bite to his neck and was filled with unimaginable pain. Draco Malfoy died on the floor of his small apartment, away from the land of his birth his face contorted in a rictus of agony as his internal organs slowly dissolved away. With his death came the extinction of the Malfoys. The only remnants left in the world was the unaffiliated Malfoi family of France that had been their origin.

**…Nott Country Estate, Cumbria, UK**

Alvin Nott had been brooding for almost a year. He had been forced to give up his position as head of his family by Potter’s pet werewolf and then he had been banished to the family’s country estate. He was not even 50 years old and he had become the laughing stock of the dark families. Forced into exile and stripped of his power.

Since his banishment, his worthless son had been destroying the Nott legacy. First the boy had stolen his mother from his grasp and given her a voice within the family business. Brittany Nott had been chosen for her beauty and ability to have a child and nothing else. Alvin was also angry that the woman had been taken out of his reach as she had made an adequate target for his frustrations.

According to the reports he had received, his son had sworn vassals, which was something the dark families did not do. It was a tradition and considered a truism that vassals were an indication of a weak house that could not protect itself. Vassals also required protection and the magical oaths demanded that the Lord’s house share its power with its vassals, something that was anathema to the dark families.

What was worse, his son had decided to experiment on himself and had succeeded in ritually increasing his power, except that the fool boy was no longer human. The greatness of the wizarding world was its humanity and his son had traded that for power. Alvin was sure there were rituals that, with the right sacrifice, could have achieved the same thing and not turn the House of Nott’s legacy into a creature little better than a veela.

But he had a plan. His son had not been as clever as he had thought and before long, Alvin would be back at the head of his family and would undo the damage his son had caused. It would require the boy’s death, of course, but that was a necessity that Alvin had accepted. It would also require he father another son and his former wife would not serve that purpose. He would keep her and keep one of his son’s girlfriends. The one with the largest breasts. And then find himself a few other appropriate women. Then he would show the world a proper Prima Potentia Lord.

Alvin felt his wards alert him of a visitor. His contact was an hour late but that was to be expected in the world of conspiracies and planned assassinations. It was just too bad that the wards weren’t able to tell him who was visiting, just that the person was allowed in. He turned to greet his guest and was shocked to see a…creature.

Realizing something was wrong he dove to avoid the expected spell and rolled up to standing position, his wand at the ready. Unfortunately, reflex and speed was not on his side and with a flash of green, Alvin Nott and all his plans fell to the floor, dead.

**…Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross Station, London**

Theodore Nott arrived at the train station and he was in high spirits. For the first time since he officially started his magical education he felt as if the world was as it should be. All those years ago when he was sulking in a train car for his first trip to Hogwarts, his wildest imaginings for what he wanted did not compare to what he had achieved the last year. He smiled devilishly as the crowd of students and their parents parted in front of him, staring at his group with fear.

“They should be afraid. Back then I only wanted to be respected as the heir to my family. I didn’t even have the ambition to try to usurp Draco Malfoy as the prince of Slytherin” he thought to himself with a bit of disdain and self-loathing. It was a personal failing he was ashamed of and one of the few instances where he believed he had earned his father’s ire and disregard.

He shook himself from his dark thoughts with a more victorious one. “Now I am one of the elites. And not just of the school but of the entire magical world. I am head of one of the Prima Potentia Houses of Britain in every way that matters.” Since the appearance of the Lady of the Lake, Britain was, once again, the preeminent magical nation in the world and being the recognized leader of one of Britain’s most elite families made him political powerful.

That power was real, but the magical world did not respect political power alone. At least not for long. In the end, English magical society would always bow to the most powerful, no matter where that power came from. So, over the previous year, Theo, had worked hard to bring himself and his family into equal standing with the other Prima Potentia Houses. Potter, Longbottom and Black had been gathering magical power to themselves and displaying that power openly for three years.

“Father had been acting like a Gryffindor” he thought. It was not the first time he had thought that way.  It was true for a lot of the dark families. They had lived for so long in a world where they were not required to show any cunning that when their positions were challenged they knew only how to react. Acting in all ways that they normally accused “foolish Gryffindors” of behaving.

Theo had been given an opportunity. Given to him by a truly reckless Gryffindor. Harry Potter had not taken the weakness of his family as an opportunity to destroy them completely as any Slytherin would have done. Instead Potter had held up a mirror to him. And he had done it to make sure he had a proper opponent. Potter was a true Gryffindor, seeking glorious battle instead of certain victory.

Theo had taken the opportunity however and had acted like a proper Slytherin. Slipping into the darkness and crafting a plan. One that set the foundation for the House of Nott to one day cause the arrogant Gryffindor to regret the opportunity he had given them. Despite all he owed the Potter heir for setting his house on the right path, he would never forgive the dismissive way the Potter viewed his family.  

“A plan in 3 phases.” Theo Nott recapped in his mind refocusing on the goals he had achieved thus far. “Phase 1, establish a family, recruit allies and gather a harem.” Some may have considered the goals of phase 1 to be frivolous but Theo had listened carefully to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. They had spoken about family and allies in flowery light sided words, but Theo had understood the dark truth beneath.

His rivals had built their own version of the Death Eaters. People completely loyal to them and their goals and based on the actions of all three of Potter’s closest allies, willing to kill in the name of their Lord. It was one of the world’s many injustices that they could go so far as to kill their enemies and because they were considered “light” families, no one batted an eye at them.

He could only imagine if it had been Blaise that had killed Severus Snape; the effort it would have taken to keep him out of Azkaban. But that was why he had to show himself to be a true Slytherin. Harry Potter had dabbled in it when he killed Rosier, but Theo would show the arrogant foolhardy boy what a real Slytherin could do.

“Phase 1 ended with the House of Nott umbrella much larger and with much more opportunity to gain more. Three vassal houses, the Zambinis, the Sharps and the Edgecombes. 3 wives and 4 slaves.” He thought contentedly before his mind continued. “Phase 2 was about power. No one would object to my goals in phase 2 and they had been achieved beyond my expectations.” Theo had become a dragon/basilisk/re’em/wizard hybrid and had brought along his three future wives into that hybrid status. Then Pansy had surprised him.

**…Flashback**

Theo sat at the desk that used to be his father’s. Like the other three Prima Potentia families, he was inundated with correspondence after the previous day’s spectacular appearance of the Lady of the Lake. In truth, his own household was still walking around in stunned realization and confusion about what to do next.

For Theo it had clarified a lot of things. He couldn’t speak to his father because he couldn’t trust anything the man told him but he believed he finally understood why his father hadn’t joined Voldemort and, perhaps, why Voldemort hadn’t pressed the issue. A covenant like the one suggested would not allow his family to attack the muggles directly. He doubted his father knew the full details, but the man might have known enough to understand it was a bad idea.

But Theo now knew more. Probably more than his father had ever known. Neville Longbottom had shown himself to be a Gryffindor fool like Potter and shared with him a very ancient book that talked about the connection the Prima Potentia had with magic but was also filled with other valuable information. It was not wise to go against the will of magic and so many avenues were closed, but as he had said to his “peers”, all their houses had dark lords at one point and perhaps it was time his house had another.

The Lady of the Lake’s appearance had left the country spiritually adrift as they tried to come to terms with legends and myths proving true. His family had to come to terms with the knowledge they had a covenant with magic, itself. The direction of the family was set, however. Garner power and rise to a position to challenge the Houses of Black, Potter and Longbottom for leadership in the wizarding world.

The letters offered Theo something tangible to hold to as he worked to consolidate the dark families. The House of Black’s move away from the dark meant more power for the Notts if they could solidify control of the block as they would not have to split that control as the light side now had to between three families. He had an idea as to how he would accomplish that, but it had to wait till his “army” had risen.

The bigger issue was the size of the “dark” block. Many of the surviving dark families were now “gray” and had moved there for protection after the war or more recently after the fall of so many former Voldemort supporters. Houses that had members caught in the purge, especially, fled to the gray to try and insulate themselves from their family member’s misdeeds.

The “gray” had never been a real block and it was term coined by a wizarding wireless reporter for the families that had shifted to more inclusion but still wanted to maintain certain rights and privileges for themselves and wanted to be able to practice all magic independent of “light” or “dark” classifications. They also wanted more leeway in “dealing” with the muggle world.

The new block was up for grabs from both sides as some light side families disheartened by Albus Dumbledore had also moved away from that block. He wanted to draw them back to the dark and re-established the traditional political factions, but Black was rising to be a leader of the new political “movement” and was working to solidify it as an official political and magical middle, showing he may not be as light sided as his Phoenix suggested.

“Theo”. The boy looked up at the sound of his name being called and saw Pansy at the door to his office. He waved her forward and she moved to him clutching an old book. Despite her obvious nervousness, Theo was pleased that she moved around his desk and pressed herself close to him. He heard her sigh in contentment when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

“We were all fools.” He thought to himself. Lucius, Draco, his father and even himself. None of them had seen the potential of the young woman he was holding. Not only was she brilliant, but she was a near perfect companion. And, of course, she had a sexual appetite and passion that he had almost wasted on impressing people who were beneath him. “What’s up, pet” he asked and delighted at how she tittered in his lap. “Did you find something?”

Pansy, and Millicent, had lost out on the opportunity to gain the power of him, Blaise and the later additions to their harems. He considered it unjust that the two girls who had committed to them before Potter had focused his mind, were the two that had gained the least from his enlightenment and so had given them full access to his family resources with the promise that they could claim a boon form him.

“Yes, milord.” Pansy replied as she held the book out to him. He looked at the old book and raised an eyebrow for an explanation. He did not recognize it except to see that it was very old and an assumption that it came from his library. “Tell me what that sexy mind has found, pet” he said to her with a rumble to his voice that had come from the ritual he had performed.

His heightened senses could smell her pussy. She had come to him a bit turned on at visiting “her master” and that arousal had only climbed while in his presence. He licked the air and could “see” her cute little pussy flood but could also taste her determination to not be distracted by his seductive power.

“Master” she said in a combination purr and whine that almost made him decide to take his pleasure despite whatever she wanted to tell him. But Pansy had earned a special place in his life because of what she had endured in the time it took him to “grow up”. Instead he lifted her to his desk and spread her legs to either side of him. He leaned close to her and kissed her stomach before looking up and saying, “tell me, pet.”

Ironically, Pansy was torn between wanting him to take her and telling him what she had found. No one treated her with pity, but she knew everyone saw her as a bit of a victim of the old House of Nott. The former Lord Nott had not been kind when he completed the virtual destruction of her former family. The Parkinsons still existed but they were practically commoners and more importantly, she was not a member of that family anymore.

Alvin’s cruelty had extended to brutally taking her before passing her to his son and instructing the boy to take her with equal brutality; which he did. She still sometimes wondered if her personality was something she discovered about herself or if it was just a psychological break brought on by the trauma. In truth, it didn’t matter to her. If she could go back in time she would deliver herself to Alvin Nott and his son knowing that she would one day be where she was.

Pansy was in a thin sundress. With her legs spread, and the way Theo’ tongue started flicking, she knew he could taste her arousal on the air, but it was the feel of his lips on her stomach through the thin material that caused her to blush. She was Theo’s slave. She loved being his slave. And she had no doubt that she was madly in love with him and, more importantly, he loved her too, in a special way. Maybe a little more than he loved Marietta.

Her determination helped her stay grounded in the combined fog of love and lust and she began to tell him what she had found. “The animagus transformation.” She whispered before her mind completely climbed out of the fog though the feeling simmered at her core still. “According to the book Potter found, there are two ways to become an animagus. The one I care about takes 3 months and a potion. You won’t know what you are going to be until after 3 months and you turn into your spirit animal. But you have a better book than Potter and it can be done in 1 month.”

Theo nodded. The animagus transformation was “animal magic” and his family had a beast affinity so that made sense. Pansy went on, “In Potter’s book I did find references to ways to find your spirit animal early but not how to do it. It says that the Native American magical tribes have a method to discover your spirit animal. With that clue I was able to find a book that described the process. It was in a book about their magic.”

Pansy was finding her stride as she explained what she had found. Her arousal hadn’t dimmed, but her excitement about what she wanted, rose to meet it. Theo’s clear support of both her excitement and arousal, by the way his bright eyes looked at her in interest while his hands reached up her thigh left her simply happy. “The other way takes 24 months. But you can choose the animal you want to be. It’s a potion too, and it requires adding 24 essential parts of the animal you want to be, one every month.”

Theo was disappointed. It seemed as if Pansy wanted to become an animagus. During his research he had investigated the animagus change and he didn’t believe that the minor power increase that came with the change really balanced against the massive spikes to power he, and the other girls, had received. He was also a bit disappointed in her. He expected something more ambitious for his pet. Then he looked in her face and saw she was smirking at him.

“Ok. Ok. I know never to underestimate you so let me hear the rest.” Her face beamed at him. “You sure I just don’t want to be an animagus, master” she teased. He smiled back at her. “My pet is way too brilliant and dangerous for a simple animagus transformation.” He replied and saw her eyes dancing in delight and mischief. He did the only thing he could and rubbed his hands further up her thigh and started to slowly rub her pussy through her panties.

A widening of her nostrils, tightening of her stomach muscles and a red tinge to her ears was the only response Pansy showed, but they both knew that it was a full battle between her ambition and her lust at that point. She took it as a test of her cunning and calmed herself. When she finally got to act on her desire, she would make sure he understood what he did to her.

She took a breath and her eyes moved to the book she held in one hand. “Your grandfather used the family’s affinity toward animals to develop two rituals that ‘improve’ the animagus process.” She started. Her excitement at what she found, once again, driving her lust back down to a simmer. Still Theo did not miss the way she said “improve” and focused more intently on his slave. “This is his diary. The process should be in the grimoire. According to the diary he found a way to change a person’s spirit animal to anything they wanted. That’s the first ritual I want to do.”

Theo’s eyes widened. He took a moment to search the grimoire in his head and found the ritual. The Blacks had an affinity for rituals but weren’t the only ones capable of creating them. It just took his grandfather years to develop where a Black could have done it in months, maybe weeks. He shook himself from his thoughts, admonishing himself for his habit to constantly compare himself to the other Prima Potentia, and reviewed the impressive ritual his grandfather had created.

Then he frowned. “It changes your personality.” He said. It was clear he didn’t want a new version of Pansy. She smiled at his defense of who she is. “It could, if you chose a new spirit animal that was too different than your current one. I have been thinking in this direction for a while and remember what I said about the Native Americans having a way to find your spirit animal. I did the ritual.”

Her excitement was palpable. “My spirit animal is a frog” she said with joy. Then she chuckled at Theo’s confused look. Frogs used to be popular familiars, but they had fallen out of fashion years ago. Pansy only enjoyed her little prank moment for a second or two before she explained. “More specifically, my spirit animal is a poison dart frog. It would have made a very good animagus form as it produces one of the most deadly poisons on the planet, but that is not what I want.”

Theo decided to just let her finish her presentation without comment. The poison made the frog interesting, but it was still a frog but obviously his slave girlfriend wasn’t finished. “As far as spirit animals go, the snake and the frog are very related. Both symbols of cunning, the snake being more aggressive while the frog is more passive. The fact that I’m a poison frog brings me even closer to the snake’s aggressiveness, and means I could have been either.” Pansy continued.

Theo thought he started to follow. Pansy wanted to be a snake, and replacing her spirit animal with a closely related spirit animal would not change her personality as much. He referenced the information in his mind and found that she was correct. Quick calculation told him that the change to her personality would be small enough to make it an acceptable loss in the name of granting her promised boon.

However, there was more. Pansy kept talking unaware of Theo’s musings. “So imagine if we replace my spirit animal with the spirit of a Basilisk born beneath a poison frog. There would be practically no change to my personality and I get a powerful animagus. But that isn’t the end of it. Your grandfather also developed a curse.”

Theo looked at the girl in shock. She wanted him to help her become a basilisk animagus. The fact that Harry Potter and his friends had all become magical animagi had been considered miraculous. Magical animagi were rare and the fact that they all achieved it was statistically impossible. The fact that his family had a way of forcing it meant that other ways existed, and he had no doubt Potter had discovered it. But now he could do it too. But what did a curse have to do with anything.

Pansy’s excitement started to wane as she prepared herself to present the final part of her idea. It was extreme and risked Theo not wanting her sexually anymore, if he agreed to it. But she was a slave and offering her master power was her duty. She took a breath and said “The curse is a blood curse and forces an animagus to stay in their beast form forever, it’s based on another blood curse call the maledictus.”

Theo frowned deeply. Having a loyal pet basilisk would be amazing but he would not sacrifice Pansy to get it. Even though he was now a parstlemouth and would be able to talk to her, he wanted her all. Her mind and her body and did not want to lose one. He prepared to say that and show her how much he wanted her so she would not think he would sacrifice her so easily when she raised her hand to halt him.

“Wait.” She said. “I’m not done.” Theo was about to interrupt, no longer liking the direction of the conversation when she kissed him and said. “I do not intend to give this up. Just listen. I will be powerful for you and you will still have me.” She saw his doubtful eyes but also saw that he would let her finish, so she continued the steps to her grand plan.

“The blood curse doesn’t simply trap a person in their animagus form. It traps their body in whatever form they are in, changing them completely. I got the idea from the Potter crew. Ever since becoming animagi, they constantly partially transform themselves. I even saw Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood partially transform into lamias, once.” Pansy explained.

She rocked herself when Theo absentmindedly pressed into her harder in realization, but kept going, “So, I was thinking that if I achieve a basilisk animagus form and then partially transform into a basilisk lamia and then you cast the curse…” she trailed off as she saw that he completely understood. She had been imagining herself as a Lamia since the Lux Infantem ritual had been suggested and her excitement came back.

Theo was frowning again. That she would be half snake and half woman would be cool, but if her lower half was a snake he would forever be denied 2/3rds of her most intimate orifices. And while Pansy’s oral skill was without compare, he was not willing to give up her other very appealing entrances. Reading his mind she smirked at him and said, “The snake half would start at my thighs.”

She pushed him back from her, pulled out her wand and conjured a long scarf. Then with another wave Theo watched as the scarf bound her feet and then wrapped around her leg climbing until it reached the top of her thigh, just beneath where her panties stopped. She vanished her panties with a final wave of her wand and then lifted her bound legs straight up in the air presenting her naked sex to her master. “Come and try it out before you dessside.” She said with a manufactured hiss.

\---

Theo walked up to Pansy and rubbed his hand along the silk material that bound her legs. He was unsurprised at how tightly she had wrapped herself. He knew she was committed to convincing him she was also a slave that enjoyed being treated like one. He pushed her legs back further till she was half way to being folded in half and stepped closer to her body. He could feel the heat radiating of her pussy as her bare sex rubbed against the front of his pants.

From the moment his family had taken her he had been able to take control of her like this and she loved it. Draco, Alvin, Blaise and most of the Slytherin boys had fucked her but Theo had from moment one, owned her and she loved it. She loved that he had seen some value in her and she loved that he had truly accepted that he was her master in more than just politics and contracts. “Massster” she hissed doing an admirable job with the snake sound.

Theo knew that she liked for him to be forceful. The more he acted like an uncaring brute the more turned on she would be. In this vain he answered her “Soon you will truly be nothing more than a pet to me. A true creature for me to use as a see fit.” He said increasing his grip on her bound legs and repeating himself in parseltongue to make himself sound more menacing. “My whore pet” he said, this time stroking her pussy with his thumb.

She was soaked, and he brought his coated finger to his mouth and let his long tongue snake out and lick up her flavor. He could feel her eyes on him. She had shivered from his words and again when his tongue flicked at her juices coating his thumb. “You’re already a whore aren’t you, I gained little selling this pussy but at least I found a new use for you.” He plunged two fingers as far as they could go into her pussy at the same time as his words registered and she convulsed in orgasm.

When she was done cumming on his finger she babbled something, and he ripped his finger from her pussy causing a gasp and then pressed his wet fingers hard against her clit. She inhaled sharply. And he told her sharply, “I don’t speak ‘whore’, tell me what you want in English”. It must be magic that he could play with her body and mind so effectively.

She knew she was the type of girl that liked to be talked down to, to be used and debased. But the addition of her bound feet and achieving her fantasy to become an actual pet for him, increased the pace of her heart and left her permanently hovering on the edge of orgasm. The pleasure of hanging on the precipice of orgasm radiated through her body a caused her to become even more breathy.

“Yesss Massster” she breathed; no speaking with the snake affectation without conscious thought. “I am your whore to be usssed as you sssee fit. Will you finally give me the honor of pleasssuring you?” A spike of pleasure and joy ran through her body when she felt his cock glide through the small remaining space between her thigh and over the lip of her wet pussy, the heat and weight of it becoming her favorite thing in the world for that moment.

Not to be outdone, Theo whispered “Yes, my pleasure is your responsibility tonight, my slave, my pet.” and then walked around the desk living her overstimulated pussy to twitch at the empty space. Theo’s eyes watched the junction of her legs as he moved, wondering why he would leave the clutching pussy that seemed desperate for him to stick his cock in it. But he knew he had time. Before he was done his cock would be in every one of her holes.

Pansy’ body shuddered in need when she felt his body move away from her. Her pussy was desperate for cock and to have felt it so close and then have it taken from her managed to increase her arousal and inch her even closer to orgasm, but still deny her the release. She was sure Theo would allow her to go through the change and more sure that he would still want her, so this felt to her like a ritual acceptance and a symbolic fucking of the new her.

He had fingered, sucked and fucked her pussy to many orgasms and had done the same with her asshole. He had made her cum from just sucking on her nipples and had her lie completely naked in her bed while he traced a line across the erogenous zones on her body leaving her shaking with pleasure even after he was long done. But her favorite, most pleasure inducing activity was having his cock slide into her mouth.

Of course, she had given blowjobs before. Every one of the dozen men that had used her had stuck their cock in her mouth. But that had just helped her develop her skill and she was determined to always reward Theo him with as much pleasure as her training had taught her to give. She watched Theo’s seductive walk end with his crotch level with her head and smiled in delight as he stuck his hand into his pants and came back out wrapped around his thick hardening cock.

It was 10" long and 6" around. It was the biggest cock she had ever handled, and she smiled at the upgrade he had got from his own ritual and how much she enjoyed the bigger tube sliding stretching her body at it slid in. He moved forward, and she sucked the bulbous head into her mouth and let it slide slowly to the back of her throat.

As the tip of his cock touched the back of throat, a thrill of pleasure ran through her. Enough was left out of her mouth that she was able to wrap one of her hands around it and rub it. She was pleasuring her master and that was all she ever wanted to do. With his cock resting in her mouth, Pansy collapsed her cheeks and sucked.

With her sucking on his cock, he back tracked through her mouth till just the tip was left. Her hands remained busy stroking his long cock with one hand and reaching to hold his large balls with the other. He pushed forward and then started to thrust his cock back and forth into her mouth while she gently massaged his balls and she was rewarded with a low moan as he fucked her face.

“You really are just a slut and cum dumpster, aren’t you?” The vulgar praise caused her pussy mound to pulse in pleasure. He pulled his cock from her mouth and she took the opportunity to lick the shaft, pausing only to say, “Yesss, massster, I’m your ssslut.” She sucked on his cock head again before releasing it and saying “Please blesss this ssslave’s mouth with your cum” before sucking his cock back into her mouth and groaning when he aided her by pushing his cock into her throat.

Over the next 10 minutes, Theo made Pansy work to get him to cum. He did not know how much she had prepared for this but was very pleased that even after 10 minutes she had not lost any of her enthusiasm. In fact, his continued refusal to cum seemed to have turned her on as he heard the squelching sounds of her fingers running in and out her own cunt as she was “force” to deep throat him again and again. With his cock buried in her throat she licked his balls. She pulled his cock back out of her mouth before beginning to worship it with her tongue again.

Finally, he released and came in her mouth. She orgasmed in time with each pulse of his cum into her mouth. 5 pulses later and her mouth was full of his cum. It took two swallows to empty her mouth and she moved quickly to lick the excess off his cock. “That was deliciousss massster”, she hissed. She noticed his cock bounce every time she hissed, and her excitement returned when his re-hardened cock led him back to her bound legs.

“That was the easy whole, my pet”, Theo said and then repeated himself in parseltongue. He enjoyed the shiver that passed through Pansy every time he did that. When he reached her legs, he grabbed her by the ankle and started to move her bound legs. He ended up forcing her to contort in painful positions, but Pansy endured without a complaint and instead her pussy grew wetter and wetter at his testing of her conviction.

Finally, he lowered his hand to her thigh and bent her legs till she was folded in half, her legs against her chest. For someone who had yet to receive any ritual upgrades her flexibility was impressive. But Theo was more focused on the wet pussy that was leaking fluid across a delectable ass. The bindings stopped high on her thigh but not so high as to be a hinderance to what he wanted to do. He lowered his mouth and flicked his tongue out. It didn’t pass across her pussy as Pansy had expected but instead tickled her asshole.

She knew he would be taking her ass but thought he would save that for last. The surprise and the sparking of the nerves in her ass caused pleasure to erupt in her and her pussy squirted clear liquid unto Theo’s extended tongue. With all the taste buds and sensory nerves along his tongue, Theo’s cock became almost painfully rigid at the feeling and taste of Pansy’s ass on the end of his tongue and the sweet tanginess of her puss juice coating the rest of it.

Saliva and female cum coating his tongue, he pushed it and his long tongue slithered up Pansy’s ass. Theo forgot he was testing to see if he would like Pansy’s body as a half snake and enjoyed the, now writhing, girl. Like most women in the magic world that practiced anal play, she had already prepared herself so there was nothing to distract the two as his mouth came to rest around her asshole and a 10 inch long human tongue wiggle in her anal passage.

Pansy wrapped her hands around her own legs to prevent herself from thrashing and squeezed through a powerful orgasm. Theo had been in possession of his 10 inch tongue for only a short time and had never pushed its entire length into her ass before. It was watershed moment for Pansy’s life as a sexual deviant and sex slave. Then Theo miraculously added to her pleasure, opening his mouth wide enough to suck on her entire pussy.

Each suck rubbed her clit and puss lips and anal ring at the same time and generated an orgasm in the girl. Then his fangs joined the party and he added a shallow bite into her plump pussy lips. Another orgasm and another spray of girl cum, this time right into his mouth and Pansy blacked out for a moment. She released her leg, but Theo still had a hand on her wrapped thigh and held her in position.

She woke to his tongue undulating in her ass and stimulating her insides. “Massster” she hissed and then whimpered as his tongued slithered its way back out of her ass. She only had a moment to catch her breath from the intense experience and pleasure before, something much thicker and much more rigid pressed back against her ass. Her head fell back against the table as Theo pushed 10 inches of hard cock to the same spot a much thinner tongue had just prepared.

Theo’s arousal could rise no further and he cared little for Pansy’s pleasure. She had already had multiple orgasms anyway and it was his turn. He pulled back fucked into her ass. He was brutal in his strokes desperate to satisfy hi needs. Sucking on her pussy, tonguing her ass and watching her sexy little bond twist a shiver in pleasure was more than he thought he should have to endure.

He didn’t want to hold her legs up anymore and so pulled out flipped her over so that her stomach was pressed to his desk and her bound legs hung down and plunged back into her ass. He held each of her small teenage ass cheek in a hand squeezing and gripping them. He barely heard the moaning and grunting from Pansy but di peripherally notice that his slutty pet was cumming again. With her legs pressed together her Ass was already extra tight but when she came again, her as collapsed around his cock and that was the final straw for him and came hard into her ass.

He collapsed on her back breathing heavily and experiencing his own orgasmic aftershocks. Each one causing his soft but not shrunken cock to twitch in his slave’s ass and the worn out girl to moan in pleasure and pain. Her ass hurt, her tits hurt from where they pressed into the would surface and her throat hurt form when the similar brutality he had used with her mouth. Through it all Pansy just wanted Theo to complete the trifecta and pound her pussy into soreness.

It took Theo 10 minutes and another blow job with Pansy on her knees and her “tail” curled beneath her, but she was able to ride his cock, reverse cowgirl. She worried that it would not be as brutal as he had taken her mouth and her ass but after riding him for a bit, he grabbed her hips and took control. Pounding her till her orgasming pussy wanted to quit.

\---

After proving her continued sexual use to him, Theo approved Pansy’s plan. He asked her if she had talked to Millicent about it and learned she had. His best friend’s first girl friend had done the ritual as well and discovered that her spirit form was a polar bear. ”She found a magical animal called the Nanook, that is basically a magical polar bear and wants to do the same as me.” Pany said excitedly due to her success.

Theo was confused though. “She wants to be half girl, half polar bear?” he asked not being able to even imagine how that would work. “No silly,” Pansy answered “she wants the strength and size and to find out if she can hold unto the bears magical abilities.” Theo nodded his head. That made more sense. He couldn’t imagine having a girl that much bigger than him, but Blaise was really into having a tiny girl and a giant girl. Instead of worrying about it, he looked at his still bound slave and pounced on her. “Silly, am I?” he hissed at her before testing out her proposed form a second time.

When he was done, and his mind lifted out of the fog of lust it had been, he began to ponder what Pansy had told him. The notion that changing the spirit animal would change the personality of a person intrigued him. Especially as he had another slave that could really due with a personality change. “And the only thing better than one lamia pet, would be two.” He thought with a wicked smile.

**…End Flashback**

That was the cause of the fear. Because slithering just ahead of him was Lamia Pansy and Lamia Narcissa. Pansy’s plan had worked exactly as she had promised and then some. She had meticulously engaged her partial transformation after becoming a basilisk animagus. She kept the stare, though it wasn’t instantly fatal, along with the nictitating membrane that prevented her from using the debilitating power on everyone she looked at.

She also made the skin on her “human” half into very tiny soft scales that ran down her body before leading gradually into the larger snake scales on her tail. She kept the poison sacks as well as the folding fangs to deliver it. Finally, her nails had become denser and she had filled them into points. Points that had been able to gouge into rocks.

Her tail, as promised, did not hide her treasures from him. More obviously snake like skin, but human colored and soft, started at her waist encompassing her ass and pussy but her two legs didn’t merge into one very snake-like tail until her upper thigh. Before her transformation Pansy had a small gap above where her thighs met. Theo had never noticed how much he loved that little gap until after her transformation. Her still soft and delectable bald pussy was now framed by it.

The coloring of her tail came from the poison dart frog that had been her original form. A ring of vibrant orange separated her more human features from her more obviously snake tail. The orange continued down her front to where her thighs used to be before slowly transitioning to red with the last three feet of her tail, a rich red. Breaking up the two colors all down the length was splashes of little black dots.  

The other side of her tail started bright ocean blue, beginning just below the ring of orange. The blue was in pentagon shapes with black in between. The color ran down the back of her “legs” transitioning from brighter ocean blue to darker and darker shades till it looked the almost black of a storm raged sea. Where the two color patterns met at her sides a zig zag line of black ran the entire length of her tail.

In addition to its beauty, Pansy’s tail was much more flexible than her legs had been when bound by the scarf when she was convincing Theo to allow her to make this change. It meant that access to the treasure she kept under her school skirt was even easier than he had been expecting and sexier as well. Her entire body was delightfully flexible, and not only could she bend forward to give him access to her in the classic “doggy style” position, but she now had the ability to fold back allowing him access from the front as well.

Her tail was three times as long as her previous legs making her total length from tip of tail to head, 10 feet 8 inches. That additional tail length was what she slithered on when moving upright so her resting height remained 5 feet 2 inches though she could raise herself to Theo’s 6 feet easily. Her upper body had remained the same proportions; 27 inch bust to a 23 inch waist and flaring to 28 inch hips. Her small A cup breasts had not grown but were more sensitive and along with her fangs she also had a forked tongue that was 8 inches long.

Like he had seen on Karli many times, his new slave/familiar wore a collar and leash that he held as she glided forward. She was dressed in her Slytherin school uniform modified as many of the girls at the school had. She wore a very short skirt, with a tight white shirt and her school robe shortened by an inch to allow her better movement in her new form.

Next to her and attached to another leash was the former Narcissa Black, now simply called Cissy. A name that sounded lovely with her new snake like mannerisms and speaking style. Narcissa had been rebellious at the notion that the ritual would change her personality. But after realizing that she had little choice and that her current personality wasn’t bringing her much joy, she had capitulated.

Her time as the sexual plaything of the Nott family had taught her to be a better lover. She had learned things about sex that at one time would have left her disbelieving. Each of her orifices had been used by an unknown number of men and women and on more than one occasion, beasts. She had been a broken woman. But through it all she never developed a joy for sex. She rarely orgasmed and even when she did it was unfulfilling.

But after the first ritual a new woman had been born. She was still her but a well of passion and desire had opened in her and she became able to cum just from the thought of her past experiences. Theo took her to bed for only the second time since receiving her and was amazed at the new experience. He had changed her spirit animal to a green king cobra from a panda. Pansy was pleased that he had not made her a basilisk, or even magical.

Cissy had the same basic shape as Pansy in her lamia form, thought she had no gap to frame her pussy. With her attitude changed due to the change of spirit animal she had eagerly gone through the animagus ritual and partial transformation before submitting to the curse. She had followed Pansy’s lead as to how to partially transform, taking all the same features, except that she replaced her hair with the hood of a king cobra. It did, however, remain the black of her natural former hair color.

Cissy’s tail was a dark green on the back and yellow running down her front. All broken up by spots of black. Narcissa’s full length was 11 feet and she could have had her resting height at her original 5 feet 6 inches, but in deference to Pansy who was not only above her in the harem but as a Basilisk hybrid made Cissy feel instinctively submissive to her, Cissy kept her resting height at a hair below Pansy. Her breasts, however, remained the fuller D cups of her formerly human self.

Narcissa wore a Chinese style dress that stopped at the former location of her thighs. It was satin and was a complementary green to her tail with yellow and blue flowers. Bright red lipstick and blue eyeliner completed the slightly proper, slightly whorish look both Theo and Pansy wanted for her. For the first time since her fall, she loved the risqué nature of her outfit and actually wished she was a bit sluttier. He wanted, for instance, to show off the tiny thin white panties that had been magicked unto her.

Theo’s pets were beautiful and powerful, which was exactly what he wanted. Their power was why Pansy had insisted on the blood curse. They could have held their hybrid form indefinitely as an animagus but that would have required them to constantly feed their form some of their magic and the point was to make them, especially Pansy, stronger.

Also, as with the maledictus curse that it had been based off of, the Nott blood curse did not just trap them in a half transformed state it forced them into that form. When tested, both Pansy and Cissy tested as lamia and did not react to the animagus revealing charm. They were actually a new breed of lamia. One that had human level intelligence, could mate with humans and use “witch” magic, all of which the lamias of South America could not do. Pansy’s new breed also had the additions she had taken from her basilisk form.

Pansy was magically powerful, physically strong and very, very deadly. It was everything he had promised to give her when he realized she had been left out of the ability to gain via the Lux Infantem ritual. She was still weaker than them, but the gap had closed significantly, and she had also carved out a special spot in his budding family for her commitment to him and her new exotic nature.

Cissy made a similarly powerful companion to both him and Pansy. Where Marietta was the leader of his harem, Pansy now had her own follower. Having a beast mastery magical affinity made Pansy and Cissy symbols to the public he had not realized he was missing, and he had leaned into that completely. Like Potter had done when he made Karli his slave, the Notts issued a press release about Pansy and Cissy’s transitions though it was not an accident and they did not apologize.

The action was undoubtedly dark, but not illegal which was the line the House of Nott wanted to walk. That was made especially clear when he announced that not only had he conducted the familiar bond ritual with both of them he had also conducted the slave binding ritual Potter had done accidentally. Pansy was beside herself with joy at the black coat of arms for house Nott that was at the base of her back just above where her body started its full transition to snake.

He had been able to get away with the use of dark magic for two reasons. First, Potter had set a precedent and second, Pansy was no longer human, she was a magical creature and the laws regarding use of dark magics against non-human magical creatures were almost non-existent though that was changing with the new attitude of magical Britain. The laws that hindered them had been revoked but going through the laws to undue specific exceptions was taking longer.

Millicent had not gone as far as Pansy had in her use of the Nott family magics, but she had used both the ritual and the charm. Her natural spirit form had been a polar beer and she had changed it into a Nanook; which was the magical equivalent. The magical beer was very closely related to the non-magical, akin to a wizard and a man. It was, of course, stronger and faster and had an innate camouflage ability that it used to completely vanish in the snow.

The change in spirit animal had no effect on her personality and the decision she made in her “partial transformation” was a surprise to no one. She shifted her size and her muscle density and arrangement turning her into a tall powerfully built young woman. When she was done, she stood 5 foot 11 Inches tall, was 200 lbs, had DD breasts and measurements of 45 40 45.  Both she and Blaise were happy with the end result, she was too big for Theo’s taste, but even at that size, there was no doubt she was a woman.

Theo did conduct a ritual that he told no one about that he had found in his grimoire while researching snakes. It made him immune to Pansy and Cissy’s poisons and instead was empowered by them. After conducting the ritual, he had tasted a sample of Pansy’s poison to check his immunity and then made her bite him after the sample had hit him like a shot of expresso. With the poison in his veins he had brought all his girls to exhaustion. Then he turned his remaining energy toward Cissy and she had nearly been broken before he was done.

“Phase 3” Theo thought as he watched the sexy sway of his pet Lamias’ hips. No other girl’s hips could move the same way and that meant he had something others would desire. Phase 3 was about followers. The Potters had the Lycans, the Longbottoms had the Berserks and even the Blacks had the Valkyries, though they were clearly useless. They had faced setbacks but in the end he had his personal guard and his mother had named them. They were called the Shadow Guard.

**…Flashback**

The news had not been good. Vampire’s blood could not be used. According to the explanation given by the arithmancers, the substance that ran through vampire bodies tested as blood but it was magically incompatible. Vampire’s blood came from draining others and using the drunk blood as a sacrifice to keep themselves alive which meant it had already been used in a ritual. That negated the ability to use it in a second sacrificial ritual. It was a fortunate thing that someone noticed and ran the calculations.

The good news was that the arithmancers had also done the math on Brittany Nott’s suggestion to use a virgin house elf and it was discovered to be magically feasible. More than that the magic of house elves turned out to be very powerful. So much so that all the members of the team developed a new wariness of the creatures that were typically ignored. After running the calculations multiple times.

“The point of using vampire blood was to allow us to grow an army from one ritual.” Snapped Magnus Edgecombe. Michael Sharp was normally a calm man, which was why Brittany had found herself attracted to him. Calm and genial were not traits usually found in the leaders of the dark families. But normally calm, did not mean push over, something else the mother of the new Lord Nott admired. So, no one was surprised when he snapped back, “I am aware. That does not change the situation, or do you know something of arithmancy and ritual magic that I do not that will avoid our test subjects melting into a pile of goo.”

There was a reason the dark families did not typically ally with one another. It was a consistent truth that all dark families wanted power and to be in charge. That desire to posture and claim supremacy fought within Magnus Edgecombe against the knowledge that no single dark family could currently rise against either the Longbottom group or the Potter group, and definitely not against both of them if they worked together. The Notts were his family’s best chance for power and prestige and he had to constantly remind himself of that.

“Do you have a solution?” He asked instead of what he wanted to say. He was even able to keep accusation and condescension out of his tone. “I do have an idea,” Michael replied also tamping down on his temper. “I checked the Nott Elf village and they have a population of 50 elves, 30 of them female. Because elves only mate to replenish their numbers, 28 of them are virgins. Because of the uniqueness of elf procreation, I believe our best option is to build the army the old fashioned way.”

Magnus Edgecombe figured that if he couldn’t curse the annoying man, he would settle for playing devil’s advocate and perhaps knocking him down a peg or two. So he asked, “If you are suggesting what I think you are, how long will it take to amass the 400 soldiers we planned for?” When he finished speaking, Magnus noticed that Theo and his mother both nodded in agreement with his question and the acknowledgement calmed his temper more. Through it all the Zambini family head sat silent and contemplative.

Magnus’s temper calmed even more when he saw the arrogant head of the Sharp family shift uncomfortably at the direct question. “He probably hoped to stall and bluster before delivering the bad news,” Magnus thought with an internal smirk. There was no smirk on the man’s face but Michael knew it was there and fumed at the minor loss in his rivalry with the other vassal family.

But, with little option but to answer, Michael sighed and said. “House elves have a 6 month gestation period and take 1 year to reach adulthood. My plan is to cast the Infantum Arbitrium curse on the elf maidens and then have our progenitors impregnate them”. Everyone knew the curse. It caused the woman it was used on to only birth girls or boys depending on the intent of the caster. It was used to prevent rightful heirs from being born and was classified as dark magics.

Michael continued his explanation of his plan when he said, “I suggest we use 15 of the elven virgins to maintain the population of the elf village. We conduct the ritual as we have for Lord Nott and his betrothed with the elves ingesting the progenitors’ semen as part of the ritual. The daughters will be the next generation of soldier and be impregnated by the progenitors birthing another generation and the cycle shall continue until we have the army we want.”

Magnus was paying close attention to the proposal and something did not quite add up to him, so he questioned, “So you are suggesting that we find 15 men to do the empowerment ritual with the virginal house elves, then fuck them a second time to impregnate them, then wait 18 months for her curse induced daughter to come of age and then have our guys impregnate their half elf daughter? Can elves even be impregnated by wizards? And why not impregnate the first elf again after 6 months?

Michael blanched. Edgecombe’s tone was more aggressive, but the situation warranted it and the Sharp family head was a bit put off by the insightful and troublesome questions the man was peppering him with. “Well, part of the reason the elf will empower herself through the semen is to make her compatible with humans.” He started.

“Also, we selected Nundu blood to replace the planned vampire blood. The power and ability potential goes without saying but Nundus breed with other large cats, not with each other and the offspring is always at least 90% Nundu, only borrowing minor genetic modifications from the donor parent, typically fur color or teeth size. Adjusting the ritual to pass that on will allow the Elf and Human to mate and guarantee the offspring is as we desire” Michael continued.

“And the reason we don’t impregnate her again is because house elves can only give birth once and they always birth twins, so our progenitors will be impregnating their curse induced daughters. We are fortunate the ritual doesn’t rob the elf of her ability to be impregnated” He concluded. There was a bit of silence after he finished, no one wanting to acknowledge what it meant that in all of the dark families, only the house elves had been blessed with twins in generations.

Magnus pondered the answer and then demanded. “You never answered how long it will take to reach the 400 soldier goal.” Michael was beginning to really resent the other man and to a degree Theo Nott. His family had been carrying most of the weight of the Notts plans to empower themselves and he was being put under an inquisition. He met eyes with Brittany and saw something there. It was a promise of reward that none of the other vassals would be receiving.

With another self-satisfied smile that unnerved his opponent, Michael finally responded, “With the gestation and growth cycle, and adding two new soldier per 15 progenitors per generation, we will have 225 soldiers in 4 and a half years and 465 in 6 years.” The room was silent at the final figures. Magnus would have been crowing at the unacceptable proposal if he didn’t have to face that it put his own interests at risk. He was also bothered that despite failing, the man seemed pleased with himself. As if it didn’t matter what happened, he had already won.

Thinking about his rival meant he was not thinking about the situation and he missed another opportunity to advance himself. One the, till then, quiet Anthony Zambini, did not let pass him by. “Each new generation will produce 2, then 4 then 8, etc., virginal part elf girls. Instead of using the same progenitors, we should find new volunteers for each generation. If my math is correct that will produce nearly 200 soldiers in 3 years and 435 in 4 and half. That’s only 7 months after Lord Nott graduates.”

**…Flashback End**

In the end the ritual to create the Shadow Guard for the House of Nott was not pleasant to watch and while the researchers had been forced to watch in order to monitor the highly experimental ritual, neither Theo nor any of his girls did. According to the report, it had been as gross as they had imagined though the results were beyond expectations and caused by another oversight by his arithmancers.

Finding 15 men among the dregs of wizarding society to volunteer had been easier than Theo imagined. All 15 of the recruits wanted the promised increase to their magical power but almost all of them were also excited about receiving a blowjob and fuck from a house elf. Theo had shivered in disgust at the men’s excitement. If not for the promised loyalty and obedience that the ritual would instill in them, Theo would have rather killed them all than allow them on his property.

He smiled as he saw another person pale at the sight of his pet and the clearly powerful entourage he was leading. “If they only knew, how much danger they were truly in” Theo thought with a smirk. The ritual had worked spectacularly. The men had received the power of a Dragon/Re’em/ Nundu along with some of the power from the house elf.

They were definitely no longer human once the ritual was complete. For all outward appearance Theo still looked like a human, but the 15 men did not. Their ears had been replaced by cat ears that sat high on their head and they had grown tails. In addition they had all grown and slendered, shedding all the evidence of their wasted lives. If not for the fact that it was sickly green with brown spots, their skin would be impressively clear and devoid of scars and wrinkles. 

The change to the elf maidens had been equally amazing. The men averaged 6 feet 6 inches after the change and the female former house elves had grown a lot as well though they averaged 5 feet. Still that was more than double what they had been. Their large eyed and floppy ears had shrank and the cat influence was more pronounced in the servant creatures. They were covered in short fur (also green with brown spots), with cat ears, eyes and a long tail. They also had retractable claws on their hands and feet.

The anthropomorphic cat women, as they now were, had also gain lithe feminine features with curvy hips and B to C cup breasts. Theo had been tempted to enjoy one of them, but could not get past the fact that they were once house elves. Getting the men to mate with them and recruiting the progressing generations of progenitors would be no problem, he was sure. The progenitor elves were able to join his guard and he started with 30 loyal and deadly soldiers for his shadow guard.

The only disappointment and part of his arithmancers carelessness was that over half of the power of the elf had been lost in the ritual. Of the remaining, the cat-girls had kept 70% and the remaining 30% had transferred to the men. But that failure was balanced by the 15 additional soldiers and the fact that his Shadow guard started with twice the numbers than had been planned. It would be later found that even with knowledge of the results the magical loss could not be overcome.

The men were physically stronger than the females of the new species, but the women remained magically more powerful, though that was relative as the former men were at least three times as magically powerful as they had been. It turned out to be a good balance. And most importantly, they all had a house elf level of loyalty and obedience to the House of Nott.

None of the recruits, elf or man, had been true fighters before. Most of the men had fought and killed before, but none in a disciplined or skilled way. It would have been difficult to train them if not for their fanatic loyalty to the House of Nott and Theo Nott. House elf magic had given them the ability to learn quickly and by the time Theo was walking on to the train they were very capable and growing. That had already been put to the ultimate test.

**…Flashback**

Theo, Blaise, Millicent and Sue along with four of the newly minted Shadow Guard and Brittany Nott entered the sitting room. Waiting for them was Simon Nott, his uncle and brother to his father. The man looked warily at the group of people and had to admit that the culmination of the plans and rituals had made for a decidedly deadly looking group. But he knew that looking powerful wasn’t being powerful and he had seen power.

“You have a lot to answer for, Uncle.” Theo said once everyone took positions in the room. Simon instantly noticed that he was the only one sitting and moved to rise out of his chair. For all his pompousness, something about the menace in the room was affecting him instinctually. He moved toward his nephew, eyeing his sister-in-law and then quickly roaming to the two “bodyguards” that were keeping themselves behind him.

“Theo, you got it all wrong. You don’t understand.” He said and was mad at himself for the fear that was in his voice. He had seen real power and up until that moment he was sure his nephew and his friends were just pretenders. Theo simple responded, “You helped Malfoy steel our Acromantula, then you stole money from the family accounts, you are helping my father to try, and retake control of the family and you are a secret death eater. You think you could fool me, Uncle?”

Simon Nott was thunderstruck. To have his crimes laid out before him. He had no idea how his nephew knew, especially the last accusation. He rubbed high on his arm where he had carefully hidden the dark mark. He had avoided all suspicion after the end of the war and avoided the purges of the past few years. He had carefully moved across the country avoiding the many new wards that negatively reacted to the dark mark, mostly by visiting fellow dark families and his own family who would not have that addition in their wards.

“Theo, I’m innocent of whatever you think I have done.” Simon said with forced calm, shaking off the fear he should be feeling by focusing on the “real” power of his master.

Theo stepped into his personal space and commanded, “Sit down.”

Simon collapsed into a chair his brief courage and strength abandoning him when he looked into the cold, powerful eyes of his teenage nephew. “What are you going to do to me?” He whispered.

“Lucius is dead. So is Marcus Flint. Delores Umbridge. Draco Malfoy. My Father. Today I settled all family business.” Theo said naming off all the people that had been involved in steeling the Acromantula colony all those years ago and, other than the Malfoys, the people he had gone to begin the conspiracy to unseat Theo for headship of the family. Hearing that Theo had killed his own father told Simon there was no hope for himself.

He tried to rise from his chair again but was grabbed from behind by the body guards who pulled his wand from its holster as well as his back up wand. His eyes went wild and he scanned the room of cold eyes. He met Brittany Nott’s who had been quiet the whole time and asked, “Can you get me off the hook, Brit? For old time’ sake?” She just shook her head and said, “Can’t do it Si.”

Completely defeated, Simon looked into his nephew’s eyes and said, “The dark lord isn’t dead. The mark does more than you can imagine, and I can feel it awakening and my master returning. Enjoy your little victory because when he does come back, I won’t be here to protect you or this family anymore. Maybe this family of creature lovers aren’t worth it anymore.” Then he was lead out of the room never to be seen again.

**…End Flashback**

His uncles last words to him had shaken him. The return of the dark lord was a daunting and terrifying thought but like Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom before him, thought of the wizarding world as it currently, filled him with unexpected confidence. The dark Lord was powerful but the Prima Potentia had a covenant with magic itself and they had claimed their rightful place. The dark lord would return to world that was much more prepared to fight against him.

More importantly to the short term, his people had been blooded. Cissy had killed her ex-husband breaking final binds with him. Pansy had killed Draco, getting her revenge and ending the Malfoy line. Blaise had killed Marcus Flint and he had sent his Shadow Guard to kill Delores Umbridge. A few more minor hinderances had also been killed by them and he had killed his father with his own wand.

A matched pair of his Shadow guard was currently watching over him from the entrance to platform and adding to the new mystique of the House of Nott. All the females were already pregnant and gestating his next group of soldiers. The three phases of his plan had been completed and now it was up to him to flex his new power and establish himself. First at Hogwarts and then in the wider magical community.

Theo at the head of his three fiancés and bracketed by his best friend and his two fiancés, moved as a deadly group on to the train. Everyone parted ahead of them as he moved to the car he normally rode in. He had no doubt that his car would not be ignored during this trip as it had been in the past.

The Prima Potentia House of Nott had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

**AN**

The coloring of Pansy’s snake half is modeled after the Regal Ringneck Snake from Arizona.

Yes, the scene with Simon Nott was borrowed from one of the greatest movies of all time, “Godfather”


	11. The Prima Potentia House of Black

**_His Grace, Lord Sirius Black, Head of the Prima Potentia House of Black_ **

**_Duke of Gallotero, Earl of Cunningphrey, Baron of Blancaster_ **

**_and Knight Magicae of the Custodians of Shadow._ **

* * *

**…Black Manor, Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld Commons, London, UK**

\---

Sirius’s twin daughters had two major character traits. The first was that they had no interest in establishing individual identities. They did everything together. The second was that they were the absolute definition of nymphomaniac lolitas. The first was illustrated by the fact that the came to his office together, as usual and the second by the fact that they were completely naked and sucking the tip of their thumbs.

Two petite little 14 year old girls with small B cup tits that still had a hint of the conical shape of just developing breasts, flat stomachs and tiny plump hairless pussies. They were the picture of innocence and practically radiated “forbidden fruit”. Except that the two naked girls had a sexual libido that rivaled Sirius’. They played up the innocent lolita act all the way till they got his cock into their ass or pussy and then the sexual lust was released.

The fact that whichever one of them that wasn’t planting an orifice on his hard cock kept up the innocence with comments like “Daddy, what are you doing to my sister’ cunny.” And “Sister, how did daddy get his big cock into you like that” meant that Sirius usually had the hardest time with them from not blowing his load early.

Fortunately for him his stamina was partially magical and the two barely teenagers could never beat him. Not once had he sprayed them with a load before first drawing at least two orgasms from their tiny bodies. But they were always trying. They had moved to his sides and each straddled a leg. “what you doing, daddy?” Claire asked and then, before he could answer Clarissa added, “We want you to read to us.”

Sirius’ cock instantly went hard. Anytime the sisters asked him to do something innocuous. Especially if it was something any other father would normally do, it was code for them wanting him to fuck them. Despite all his sexual stamina and self-control, they had his cock reacting to their seemingly innocent inquiries like one of Pavlov’s dogs. He didn’t mind except for when they did it in public. He was only thankful that their town of voice and mannerisms caused hard-ons in more than just him.

The other clue to the girl’s real intention was the fact that they were completely naked and grinding their pussies into his thigh. Sirius was long past the point where he would pretend they weren’t affecting him and with such an open invitation he no desire to. So he leaned forward and captured Claire’s nipple in his mouth. His other hand reached up and cupped Clarissa’s ass.

On cue, Claire moaned in one of the sexiest sounds Sirius regularly heard and then breathed out, “Ooh Daddy, what are you doing to my tits. That feels so good.” Clarissa followed up with, “Daddy, you are squeezing my ass.” He reached to grab Claire’s ass as well and switched to Clarissa’s breast sucking on her tiny little nipple. At the same time, he let a finger from each had find their little ass holes and started to run his finger in circles around the stars.

Both girls arched their back in pleasure and Sirius witched to his other daughter’s breasts, attacking the opposite nipple to the one he had sucked on his first pass. After doing the same to daughter two, to keep them the same, something that mattered to them, he started sucking on their necks and collar bones alternatingly.

Double moans were like music to the man when he pushed his circling into their little asses at the same time. “Daddy!!” was the simultaneous exclamation that came next and the already damp legs of his pants became soaked. The two girls pulled away from him and lifted off of his finger. An action, feeling and sight that made sure his cock was rock hard. They each grabbed a hand sucked the finger that had been in their ass before using it to pull him to his feet and drag him to the bedroom.

Being pulled through your house by naked and horny 14 year old twins was an indescribable joy for Sirius, only surpassed when he reached his room and found his other five girls. Also, naked. Olivia was sitting in Aubrey’s lap facing the door. Her legs were spread and her head was back and Aubrey had one hand saying out in and out of her tight pussy and the other pinching her nipple.

When he arrived Olivia had just turned her head and captured Aubrey’s mouth in a passionate kiss but seeing him in the corner of her eye, Aubrey pinched Olivia’s nipple hard and the girls head snapped back and she groaned. It was a much more adult sound than his little sexpots made, but no less erotic and lovely to his ears.

Next to his dark skin beauty and her petite lover of the moment was his Asian lover who was being molested by both Camille and Brianna. The two women were on their side facing each other with Sharon between them. Camille was at Sharon’s back with a finger in her ass and sucking on her neck. Brianna as at her front with a finger in Sharon’s pussy and sucking on a nipple. The sexiest part was that Sharon’s legs were wrapped around Brianna and her ass and hips were moving to ride the finger so Sirius got a clear view of the stuffed pussy and ass.

The twin nymphos at Sirius’ sides were obviously effected cause he heard them groan softly. Claire whispered just loud enough for her voice to carry to the bed, “We brought daddy.” Camille took her mouth from Sharon’s neck causing the tall woman to whimper in disappointment and said, “Well come join us. We’re sorry we didn’t wait but Sharon’s ass and pussy got so needy. Isn’t that right?” Her finishing question being delivered to the rocking woman’s ears before Camille started on a new hicky lower down Sharon’s collar bone.

Ignoring Sharon’s delightful groan at the re-engagement. Sirius picked up his light daughters, one in each arm and tossed them squealing unto the bed. A quick movement had them on their backs with a right leg intertwined with a sister’s left leg and spread wide to show Sirius his first clear view of their pussies since they had come to his office. And there little pussies were wet and swollen with arousal. Sirius’ head went to Claire’s pussy first and his fingers went to her sister’s ass.

Both girls screamed as a lengthened “dog” tongue pushed into one pussy and two thick fingers pushed into the other’s ass. Sirius was enjoying feasting on the delightful fresh and young pussy in his mouth but did here when Sharon came. He could tell it was not her first one and that the two leaders of his wives had no intention on stopping on whatever number of orgasms they just pushed the thin women to.

Shortly after, Olivia came as well on Aubrey’s finger. Sirius was good at multitasking when it came to sex. Despite having his face buried in Clarissa’s pussy after switching to tonguing her while fingering Claire’s ass, he was aware of all the orgasms and continued sexual enjoyment happening around him. That was why he was able to hear when Olivia said, “Do want to suck his dick while I return the favor with my mouth.”

As they moved to implement the idea, Sirius was gleeful at how well his girls worked together and were good at sharing and appreciation. It took only a light adjustment for Aubrey’s to get her body beneath Sirius and the first four inches of his cock in her mouth. Sirius switched daughters again just as he could feel through his own cock when Olivia’s tongue entered Aubrey.

On the next round Sirius switched to pushing his tongue into a twin’s ass while fingering their sister’s pussy. That was it for both of them cumming one after the other when his tongue moved from one ass to the other.  He pulled back to look at Aubrey in the eye while she eagerly boobed on his cock. “She has to be uncomfortable in that position”, he thought and then rewarded her by coming into her mouth. Aubrey came instantly from having Sirius pump his jizz in her mouth while looking right into her eyes.

Sirius stood with his cock still dripping cum and half hard. Aubrey was in heaven as the cum dropped to her chest and lips. For the five women on the bed it was pure animalistic lust before them. And they sent it back multiplied. Without speaking all five girls moved to kneel at the bed with their ass up to face him. Beneath him Olivia had climbed up Aubrey’s body and was licking a copious amount of cum from her chest and chin and snowballing it with her sister wife.

Sirius’s cock was still seeping cum when he chose Camille and pressed his cock to her rosebud. He was in the mood to fuck some asses and his, once again, rock hard cock slipped easily into his wife’s opening. He noticed that all the girls were holding hands and were turning their heads to trade kisses. From Sirius’ perspective it looked like they were passing one kiss up and down the line.

It was cute but he was more interested in the extremely tight and warm channel milking his cock. Aubrey and Olivia moved to sit on the bed in front of the five bent over women. They positioned themselves in Sirius’s line of sight next to each other and started to finger themselves. Sirius increased the pace of his fucking and the barely contained scream from Camille was all the encouragement the final two girls needed.

Sirius pounded Camille’s ass hard and fast for 10 straight minutes with his long thick cock, pushing his wife past orgasm and into trembling disassociation. The other four where still trading kisses and had begun to finger their own asses in preparation for their turn. With Camille witless and having to be held up by Sirius he pulled his cock from her ass and let her go causing her to collapse on the bed and curl into a twitching ball.

Without worrying about her he moved to Sharon. Sharon had been the focus of Brianna and Camille before Sirius had come and had already had a couple anally induced orgasms. But her sister wives’ fingers was nothing to the thick tube of Sirius’ cock and the almost violent way he shoved it to the root in her ass. She screamed and all the women moaned in response like animals trying to find each other on a moonless night.

Another 10 minutes of relentless pounding and Sharon was curled up next to Camille. Brianna’s ass fared little better. In fact Sirius’ adoration of her ass caused him to fuck her ass for a full 20 minutes. She was also the recipient of his second orgasm, losing consciousness when her love pumped his massive load into her bowels. She would come back to find that she had soaked the bed as he final orgasm had caused her pussy to spasm and shoot her own cum beneath her.

Claire and Clarissa’s were holding hands and squeezing each other hard. They absolutely loved anal sex but both knew that as the smallest of Sirius’ girls it meant his cock had the hardest time prying their resilient asses open again and again. Fear of the coming pain mixed with desire for it and arousal at the memories of the last time it had happened.

Sirius put his semi-hard cock in between Claire’s small pert ass cheeks and rubbed himself back to hardness. His cock would vanish between Aubrey’s huge ass when he did that but with his daughters his cock was like a hotdog sitting in a bun. He preferred Aubrey’s ass when he was hard, but when he had a semi, seeing his cock glide through his daughter’s crevice always brought him back to hardness.

Claire also screamed when after her buns had done their job, she felt her daddy’s tool push into her ass. Knowing how much his daughters wanted to do things together, he did not pound her for five minutes continually and instead moved to pierce Clarissa. Moving back and forth meant it took longer to get them off but they both collapse in twitches after 25 minutes.

Climbing past his curled up wives, he settled between Olivia and Aubrey, his still hard cock bouncing and capturing the smoldering gaze of the women to either side of him. He gave first Olivia then Aubrey toe curling kisses. While kissing Aubrey, Olivia lowered her head and eagerly sucked his cock into her mouth. She loved sucking his cock and had wanted it since watching Aubrey earlier and getting to share some of his cum.

Olivia stayed busy with his cock in her mouth. Sirius was happy as she had a marvelous technique. She would suck on the head of his cock before allowing the shaft to slide in. She kept the suction up so that all of his cock got pressure rubbed against it. She even paused to lick his balls on occasion before sucking his cock back in her mouth and repeating the steps.

While that was happening he kept kissing Aubrey but his hands had moved between her spread legs and was fingering her wet pussy as she had been doing to Olivia when he first arrived. Sticking with the theme he pulled his wet fingers from her pussy and pushed two digits into her ass causing her to moan into his mouth.

Sirius did not make any attempt to prevent his upcoming release. He knew Olivia wanted and that she had only been teased by the little she had been able to get from Aubrey. With a moan of his own into the kiss he was sharing with his Atlantean princess, he came into Olivia’s mouth. All of is girls could swallow his entire load, but few appreciated the on and third cup of cum more than Olivia. Her hand came to caress his balls to try and pull as much out as she could get.

When Sirius’s cock stopped pulsing, Olivia just kept sucking adjusting her pressure and speed to keep him hard and bring him back to hardness. Something that took less than five minutes since he was only on his third cum and had his finger buried in the next ass he wanted to plunder. When his cock was hard again a self-satisfied Olivia pulled of his cock and leaned back against the headboard net to him. Aubrey wasted little time move to straddle his lap reverse cowgirl.

Less than thirty seconds passed between pulling off of his fingers and replacing it with his much longer and thicker cock. Her sighed sounded like the relaxation of entering a warm bath and for Sirius and Aubrey, nothing was better than having his cock in her ass. Her ass was the biggest and softest of his girls while her passage was the tightest. More so than even the teenage twins. She was even the best at using her anal muscles to massage his length.

For Aubrey, Sirius’ strong body just radiated power and she felt that the most when he was buried in her ass. Sitting on his lap was her favorite way to take his cock because it reached so deep and she could lean back against his strong chest and just relax and rock softly to move his cock back and forth in her tunnel while he rubbed his hands across her body. Funnily enough she didn’t cum as hard in this position. Not as much a when he was on top of her, or fucking into her “doggy style”, but the subtle waves of orgasm that crashed into her like water rolling into a beach was a joy all to itself.

The two lost track of the rest of the bed of women who came back to themselves and crawled into each other’s arms around the fucking couple. When Sirius finally came he whispered “I love you” into the ear of his gently orgasming wife. A tingle of joy joined with her orgasm and she snuggled into his chest. Sirius was not afraid to be liberal with his ‘I love yous’ and all the women appreciated them.

\---

Sirius waited in his manor’s office. For so many years he had hated the ancestral home of the Blacks and even built himself a place at the top of his hotel casino to avoid having to live in it. But things had changed, and he had finally truly accepted his family. Not what it was but what he would build it to be. Harry had left for Hogwarts that morning and this year was shaping up to be the most exciting of all of them since his godson’s return to magical Britain. His family would be ready to support their newly allied House and he would be ready to protect his godson.

Sirius Black had made peace with Harry and struck a bargain between his House and the House of Potter. Harry Potter would assuredly achieve his goal of raising the House of Potter beyond even the Prima Potentia Houses. But his own Prima Potentia House, the House of Black, would be right there. He doubted his family could surpass the House of Potter in the current generation or the next few, but when it came time for someone to overtake their position, it would be his House positioned to make that move.

He had discussed it with his godson and Harry Potter had made it clear that maintaining the status he would raise his family to would be the responsibility of the future generations. He would do his part and it would be up to them to hold on to it. Both of them only agreed to set up their families to maintain the alliance they had forged for as long as possible. If the Blacks surpassed the Potters one day, they both hoped it would be done in a rivalry sort of way and not with the Blacks and Potters at war.

Sirius shook himself from his thoughts. It was not time to think of the future, it was time to make his dreams for the future possible. Harry had a head start and in truth his focus on his godson had allowed both the Longbottoms and the Notts to get ahead of him as well, though he doubted they realized that fact. “The Notts, for Merlin’s sake” Sirius thought ruefully at the information the Lycan intelligence agency had gathered on Theo Nott’s response to Harry’s challenge.

The Lycans had been a good place for the marauder to start his pondering on the future of his family. His family interests were too dependent on the Lycans and the Lycans were loyal to the Potters not the Blacks. He had no intention of cutting them out of their lucrative partnership in the Grimmauld commons, but like Theo Nott, he had realized, that the Potters had the Lycans, the Longbottoms had the Berserks and he and the Notts had no force to compare.

“At least they didn’t. The Notts now have the Shadow Guard” the man thought, begrudgingly admitting that both the name and capabilities of the force Nott was building was impressive. Fortunately for Sirius Black, his force was ready made for him. He might not have been thinking about the future, but the girls and women that he had invited into his family had been. And they were motivated.

The lives for squibs, especially squib women was harrowing. Almost every one of the women under his protection had a story of someone, most time family members, trying to kill them to either prevent their “contagion” from spreading or hide the “family shame” from the rest of the world. Some of them had stories of atrocities committed against them that Sirius thought was worse than death.

He had sought some justice for all of them, but he had a feeling if his plan worked that many of them would be seeking out their own revenge. He knew that many of them had not told him all the things that happened to them because they knew what his reaction would be and he had let them be only telling them that if they ever needed him to do something or help them to do something he would be there. Some had come to him, but most hadn’t.

Sirius had been serious (snicker) about building a hot squib girl harem and he had. His love was centered around his Lady, 4 mistresses and 2 daughters but that did not mean that he still did not sleep with the 400 other squib girls that called his manor home. Most only once or twice, but there were a few that liked to place themselves in his path more often than not.

But despite his lecherous ways, he was committed to them being part of his family and, in that spirit, had made any and all things available to his girls that they wanted. He spoiled them. Whether it be food or clothes; education or books and they had taken full advantage of his patronage and protection. After an initial rush of getting clothes and other nice things, most settled into learning as much as they could and had been denied.

They educated themselves and more importantly, they learned to protect themselves. They collectively and without need of conference decided that they would not be victims again. So Sirius found himself billed for all manner of self-defense courses from martial arts to weapons training, both blade and gun. The training had not been to the level of the Amazons and definitely not as militant as the Lycans or Berserks, but Sirius already had a group of women that were positioned to make-up his own fighting force.

It went without saying that the notion of an all-female warrior band, appealed to Sirius greatly. The most skilled of the women had already come to him to feel him out on increasing their training and formalizing their group as a warrior order similar to the Amazons. He had asked them to give him some time and now he was ready to give them an answer and present his idea. The modification to the Lux Infantem ritual that the Notts had developed had been the final piece he had been searching for.

He called his wives and the leaders of the Valkyries to his office and smiled as they arrived. His Lady Camille came in first leading Brianna, Olivia, Aubrey and Sharon. Camille and Sharon were carrying his two daughters, who he rose to dote on in their mother’s arms. All the girls smiled at how adorable Sirius looked hovering over his precious children.

Motherhood had agreed with his two ladies. The Lady Black had regained her trim figure, as was typical with births in the magical world and had gained a cup size, though her breasts had barely become C’s. Sirius was happy with that because he loved Camille’s smaller body. Sharon’ large E cups could hardly get bigger, but they were constantly full of milk and required she be milked often. At times when Cassie was a bit greedy, Sharon would feed both girls. It was a type of bonding that was impossible to explain and filled Sirius with happiness to see. 

All his women doted on the two little girls and Sirius was sure that by the time the house was full of Black children, there would be little obvious signs of who mothered what child. Both Camille and Sharon wore loose knee length peasant style dresses that normally tied above their breasts. But both ties were undone and one breast or the other would slip out of the top as they moved. The mothers sat on the couch in his office and began to breast feed the babies, something that served the dual purpose of feeding the hungry babies and displaying their engorged breasts to their attentive mate.

Brianna rolled her eyes at the behavior of her sisters, but no one took her seriously (snicker). Brianna was madly in love with Sirius and equally in love with each of her sister wives but even after all this time pride refused to allow her to acknowledge that she had been wrong that night in hallway of St. Mungo’s Hospital. It was a habit by this point and no one believed her exasperated act.

Evidence of her true feelings was that she strode into the room wearing a purple bra and panty set covered by a sheer robe. Brianna rarely left the house as she had little interests outside her family and so was mostly found wearing some form of lingerie. She was also the most bisexual of Sirius’ wives and spent as much time with the squib harem, carnally, as Sirius did.

Olivia claimed the opportunity with the distracted man and sat in his lap and kissed his neck while he watched his daughter’s feed. To prove that his focus extended to her as well his hands began to caress her back and drift across her ass. Olivia was the same height as his adopted daughters and sometimes acted their age. He had already deduced that she would be the last of his girls to want motherhood as she did not want to succumb to the required maturity. She was already positioning herself to be another big sister to the babies as Claire and Clarissa would be.

The petite beauty was wearing a tight casual dress that would normally reach her thighs but had ridden up immediately after climbing into his lap. She was wearing panties that day and Sirius’s hand roamed over the, almost pointless, tiny satin material. Sirius loved panties. And all his women had a ridiculous assortment of the garment to wear. They came in every style, color and shape and had only one thing in common. They used the smallest possible amount of fabric.

Aubrey, his ebony goddess, was the final of the first group of women to enter his office. As sure as he was that Olivia would delay motherhood, he was certain Aubrey was already ready. She hadn’t asked but that wasn’t necessary. The next time he made love to her he would surprise her with his knowledge of her desires as he had done with Sharon and Camille.

Aubrey was wearing a pair of gray leggings that hugged her figure and advertised the fact that she wore no panties beneath them. She paused just long enough for Sirius’ eyes to roam down to her plump pussy outlined in the fabric and then back up to meet her gaze before she moved to sit and cross her legs. His eyes lingered longer than he had expected because of the cropped jersey top she wore that left her flat toned stomach exposed.

Into the scene came his final two lovers and adopted daughters, Claire and Clarissa. The two girls were with the two leaders of the Valkyries. The twins ran to either side of their father’s chair. Olivia would eventually move to one of the couches but the twin 14 year olds would remain to either side of him leaning against his high back chair and having their asses rubbed on occasion. It was a game they both enjoyed. It was sexual but also relatively innocent and appealed to both sides of their relationship with the Black Lord.

Like Olivia, the twin girls were determined not to grow up. They had been without the love and compassion of a father for most of their young lives and wanted to get as much out of Sirius’ fatherly attention as possible. Because of this they typically acted closer to 12 or 13. That made an odd contrast with how over sexed the two girls also were.

To illustrate the point the twins were wearing baby doll dresses that stopped half way down their butts leaving their frilly panties easy to see even when they stood still and fully exposed when they twisted back and forth to cause it to flutter. Their now black hair was tied in pig tails and they completed the look with thigh high socks and mary jane shoes.

The two women that entered along with Sirius’ primary lovers, smiled at the picture of erotic family bliss. Like all the women in the large manor, they loved Sirius Black and loved what he had done for them. The two women were also some of the repeat visitors to his bed, but they were not in love with him the way the women in the room were and they were both comfortable with that.

Erin Bradley was a squib from a family of no note. They were as common as existed in the English magical world. They were pure blooded and could trace their lineage for over one thousand years but in all that time had done nothing to elevate themselves in any meaningful way. They considered themselves a light sided family and were, as a group, proud to say that everyone in the family that had been approached had rejected Voldemort’s recruiters.

That did not prevent them from completely shunning Erin when it was discovered that she was a squib. Despite the hard lives that every woman in the manor had lived before coming under Sirius’ protection, Erin knew that the life of a squib from “common stock” was a bit harder than those from the upper crust and noble families.

The most glaring example was that she had been raped before escaping her home village. Rape was not something the “noble” girls had to face, in most cases, because their families and the ones around them were terrified that the squib would poison their family lineages. Most commoners were not rapist but without the cultural protection, as hurtful as the underlying belief, plenty of people just saw readymade victims that would get no sympathy or help.

Erin’s journey to Sirius’ door had been harrowing and she had spent nine years on her own before Sirius decided to rescue her and her “sisters.” She had been raped multiple times and had a few physical scars from her time on the streets. It had toughened her up quick and when Sirius had opened his home and bank vault to her, she had committed to never being a victim again.

The closest she ever came to falling in love with Sirius was at the end of the six months he had rejected her from his bed. Paying for safety and protection with sex had become second nature to her and he had refused, but he had not let her drift into the background of his many ladies. By the time he “allowed” her into his bed and made love to her, she was a partially healed woman and some of the light she had lost almost a decade previously had been returned to her.

After that, few among the women in the house dedicated more time to learning how to defend themselves than Erin. She had even dug into the library to read the history of how non-magical people fought against magicals. The part of her that still refused to trust was intent that if her home with Sirius became temporary she would be able to survive in the world as a conqueror and not as the conquered.

Next to Erin was Myra Phillips, Myra’s journey was also very traumatic. She was from an upper middle class magical family with aspirations of one day joining the nobility. They also had a family history that went back a millennia and had ambitions to cross the last threshold into a Barony. They had missed the mark in the great shake-up, getting a vote but not achieving enough support to get themselves ennobled.

Myra was the reason they had failed in their latest attempt because Sirius had taken revenge against her family on the woman’s behalf and made it clear he would not be pleased to have them ennobled. She had not asked him to do that and thought herself removed from his notice other than for their romps between the sheets. But Sirius had not lied when he promised to care for them and part of that was seeking justice for all of his girls.

Myra deserved that justice because even though she had not been raped because of her family’s ambition, she had been beaten and tortured. Her status as a squib was contrary to the image the family was trying to cultivate and a political rival found out and let it spill within the community of the “ambitious class”. That family had been denied elevation by Sirius as well. Myra had barely escaped with her life and had hid in muggle London for 4 years before Sirius’ call of sanctuary went out.

Like Erin, Myra would not be a victim again. Unlike Erin, she was in love with Sirius though the exact truth about her feeling for him was not that easily explained. She loved him and wanted no other man in her life but him, but she had no need or desire to be part of his inner circle of wives. Nor did she want to have his children, she simple was happily in love with him and fully content with her place in his life.

She was not alone within the larger group of women that felt this way and the other woman had jokingly called the niche of women, “members of Sirius’ convent” because they had “taken a vow of celibacy to only fuck Sirius.” The teasing was in good fun, but Myra was oddly proud of being one of Sirius’ “nuns”. She had no desire for children, was happier than she had ever been in her life and though she enjoyed sex with her Lord more than any woman had any right to she also liked that she was not the focus of his, sometimes intense, love.

She fell into her special type of love for him after he fucked her the third time. She had a lot of scars and believed that he had only fucked her out of pity and to maintain his “streak”. She rationalized the second time he “captured” her in a hallway as his attempt at proving the first time wasn’t pity, but after the third time, she had asked. He didn’t lie and say he thought her scars were beautiful or some similar insincere platitude, he simply said that they weren’t important to what he wanted to do to her. And he had given her a very satisfying fourth effort after to prove his point.

The Longbottoms salves and potions, had erased most of the physical scars on both women and reduced the ones they chose to keep to “cute” level. It had a profound effect on Myra and she had returned to Sirius’ bed and repaid his enthusiasm from their earlier couplings with as much as she could with her confidence and self-esteem restored. Sirius had, of course, accepted her attentions with graciousness and a level of erotic passion that solidified in Myra’s mind that no other man would touch her.

The second of the Valkyrie leaders considered herself a “Sister” of the “Temple of the Dog Star” which was the name the girls like her had secretly named their fake convent. She was their leader. All the women living in the house typically wore sexy outfits, costumes or lingerie. Myra and her fellow nuns liked to go around in slutty parodies of a nun’s habit. Typically, a ridiculously short black dress with white “nun’s collar” and a nun’s veil.

Erin, on the other hand, and the rest of the women in Sirius’ home considered him a brother that they had sex with on occasion. They loved him with all their heart and the sex was fun and enjoyable, but it didn’t have any deeper meaning for them. They enjoyed being part of Sirius’ harem in the same spirit he had created it. Erin had taken to calling him brother and herself his sister in the middle of sex, since she knew it appealed to one of his fetishes.

Both women had encouraged the women they lead to commit to training and while they were definitely the most skilled and dedicated, all the women of Sirius’ hot squib harem were not to be underestimated in a fight. The two women had used the shield maidens of Norse mythology that they had been named after as motivation and had asked Sirius to formalize them as a similar order above their enjoyable duty to receive him on their backs

Olivia had finished grinding herself against Sirius and had gotten a very warm hug and groping of her ass, as well as a deep sensual kiss when he pulled his eyes from the swollen breasts of his wife and mistress. She had moved to her position on one of the couches in his office and Claire and Clarissa had moved closer to either side of their daddy. It was a symbol that the room was ready for the meeting he had called.

Erin and Myra took the two seats right across from Sirius’ desk with the women closest to Sirius arrayed in comfortable couches around the edge of the room. Sirius looked over the gathered women, truly pleased. Remus loved to say that he had the most exotic and varied group of women but Sirius believed that quantity had a special quality of its own and no one, not even Remus, denied how gorgeous all his women were.

“It is time that I put the House of Black on proper footing,” Sirius began. “After I was released from Azkaban, my primary focus was on reconnecting with my godson and doing as much as I could to complete the duty his parents had entrusted me with.” It was a testament to how much Sirius had healed that nowhere in his statement did he admonish himself for not being there for Harry in his tumultuous early years.

“Over that time, I found all of you, fell in love with some of you and grew to love more than I could express the rest.” He continued, his eyes traveling from his mates to his two Valkyries as he spoke. All in the room could feel his sincerity. The love Sirius had and showed to the women he was not in love with was greater than many women, who had men who professed their undying love, ever felt.

“But, also in that time, the Potters have re-sworn Vassals and Retainers, secured two armies, the Lycans and the Amazons, created a new breed of dragon, and accomplished many more feats. The Longbottoms have also gathered to themselves Vassals and Retainers, along with its own army and also have achieved fantastical feats in the name of their family.” Sirius said.

There was no frustration in the marauder’s voice but all the women could see where this was going. The presence of the two Valkyrie leaders suggested that they were about to get what they had wanted. The manor was filled with women committed to Sirius and ready to make themselves a match for the Amazons and Lycans though none knew how without magic of their own. Erin had faith she could take down an average witch or wizard but no clue how to match up against the Lycans or Amazons.

Five percent of magical Britain were born squibs. And of them half were women and a further sixty percent were between the ages of 8 and 50, which were the ages of the women that typically came to him. He wished he could get them into his protection younger but that was typically when the family “had enough” and kicked them out. Astonishingly, Sirius believed that about 85% of them came to him which meant his home was housing about 520 girls and women and at least 400 of them were ready to fight.

“And as if that was not enough,” Sirius went on, now sounding a touch irritated, “the bloody Notts have decided to get some Vassals and use a few rituals and are amassing an army for themselves. They even found a way to turn Pansy Parkinson into a hot Lamia.” After he finished he shook his head. The thought of the Notts outclassing his family actually bothered him. It shouldn’t have since it was Alvin Nott he considered an asshat and was actually liking the younger Nott’s style, but that was not something to think about in the moment.

“I assume you have a plan to correct this issue.” Camille said from the couch where she still cradled her daughter. Sirius answered with a feral grin that caused all the women in the room to wet their knickers. “I have three goals, the first is to illustrate that the family magic of the House of Black is superior to the family magics of the other three Prima Potentia families, the second is to match the other Prima Potentia families, and the last is to fully establish my family as part of the Gray faction.”

The girls were nodding with him, and Erin asked, “What do you need us to do?” Sirius smiled at her and he answered. “The first goal and the second goal work together to achieve the final one. All of the other families used ritual magic to empower themselves. In the case of Harry and his friends, he bought a few rituals from me to accomplish it. It was my ritual that created the Lycans, for instance. But whether they bought it from me our developed it themselves, I have used it all to develop rituals of my own that I will keep in the family.”

That made sense to the girls. Aubrey asked if he was ok holding out on his godson but Sirius told them he had spoken to Harry about it and both of them intended to hold certain magics for their families only. “So how will you prove the supremacy of the magic of the House of Black, daddy.” Clarissa asked with Sirius hands cupping her ass.

“Before I begin, I want to talk to all of you. It was not something I intended to tell you until or unless I had succeeded, but not only did I fail but my plans may raise some questions that I want answered before I inadvertently hurt you.” Sirius said uncharacteristically serious (snicker). The girls looked on in concern. They could not fathom what he was talking about, though Brianna had an inkling that she dared not consider.

“I have been trying to give you magic.” Sirius said, cutting to the chase. “I love you all as you are but I know that growing up in this world without the access to magic has hurt you all very much. It is easy for me to say it doesn’t matter and that I love you all for who you are, it is not me that is unable to cast magic. And no matter how happy I make you and how much love we share, I still see the shadows in your eyes when some cast magic and you cannot.”

The women sat shocked. Sirius was not meant to be so insightful. After a moment absorbing that he had tried to make them “normal”, it filtered into their brain that he had failed. Despite his care and compassion and the truth of his words that they all still felt a pang of hurt or jealousy or longing sometimes at not being able to cast magic, they were not bothered by his failure.

They trusted Sirius more than they trusted any person in the world and believed that he would protect them. Erin had actually been the last to truly trust in him and allow herself to accept her new place as a home. Sirius was, with his own will and determination, carving a true place for them in the wizarding world. And not just on his properties. He had gathered the women to himself but the school that was to start that year and the efforts he made during the wedding and the hiring policies of his companies all created a bright future for squibs.

The only hurdle he had not knocked down was that families still banished them from their families but that was no tragedy as it just meant Sirius’ squib harem would continue to grow. What was true was that each new group of girls that arrived at Sirius’ door had suffered less and less in their time outside the Black family circle. Word of Sirius’ revenge and changing opinions were keeping the girls safe even before arriving at Black Manor.

Unaware of the surprisingly unified thoughts of the women in front of him Sirius explained. He wanted them to know what he had done and why his efforts were a failure. “After my efforts applying all my runic ability, using Jarvis for research and arithmantical calculations and even asking Harry for help, I found three methods that were possibilities. But one will kill you, one will kill who you are and the last would definitely work but none of you would be willing do it.”

Eyebrows went up again at the options. They trusted Sirius and if he said they wouldn’t be willing to do it they believed him, but they were still curious. Sirius replied to their unasked curiosity, “Every living thing has a magical core, magical ability is a function of core density. Muggles and squibs have a small core density, magicals have a larger one. There is actually a threshold density where magic ability manifests.”

Those who had been educating themselves along that trajectory nodded at Sirius’ succinct summary of a much more complicated subject. “The light side of ritual magic manipulates core density to either make it denser or direct it to empower particular abilities. The dark side of ritual magic can, in exchange for a sacrifice increase density much more, create a magical core or change the very nature of a person. Funnily enough, the most powerful of this type of dark ritual is the light ritual that brought us Ember. Then there is soul magic and blood magic which only rituals can do and is considered universally dark.”

All the women were starting to understand why Sirius had failed at his self-assigned task. He removed all doubt by explaining, “The first method I looked into was not a ritual at all. Alice Longbottom cast a binding curse on Neville and it was not removed for over a decade. Over the 10 years the pressure on his core by the binding compressed his magic and increased its density but gave enough so that it could grow into his core, making him impressively powerful.”

Sirius shook his head sadly, “Unfortunately, that would only work for someone whose Rupert Scale score was well past the threshold. For you it would collapse your existing cores and kill you.” They all nodded. He didn’t look at them. Not because he was ashamed but because he couldn’t bear the thought of them dying. “The second method”, he went on, “would rip out your existing cores and replace it with another one. Your magical core is part of who you are on par with your soul and doing that would change you. You would be a completely new person and I refuse to give you up like that.”

All the women agreed. Sacrificing who they were so that a new person could do magic was insane and out of the question. “The last way”, Sirius interrupted their thoughts, “would infuse your existing core with another, merging the two.” The word sacrifice rang in the ladies heads. That second core would have to come from somewhere.

Answering their appalled thoughts. “It would involve sacrificing a baby.” He explained that a sacrifice was necessary and the least dark sacrifice he had been able to make work was the un-developed unused core of a baby. The core would have to be sacrificed before the subject conducted any magic, even accidental, which meant a baby under 3 months old. All the women blanched. That was definitely not an option. The two mothers held their babies a bit tighter.

Sirius gave the room time to come to terms with what he had told them. After a breath they all said they understood and then one by one expressed that it may be true that they sometimes became wistful about what could have been if they had greater access to magic, but Sirius had given them so much and that they were truly happy to be with him and that he had already done so much to make the world more livable for them.

As if a weight had been lifted from him, the excitement Sirius had been displaying when they first arrived came back. His face brightened from truly intense to the mock seriousness (snicker) he used when playing at being a proper noble and head of family. He also drew the twins in tight to his sides and started rubbing their tight little derrieres, causing the girls to giggle at the return of their “perverted daddy”.

“Of the four magics of the Prima Potentia, the runic ability of the Potters and the Ritual magic of the Blacks are the most versatile and the most dangerous. The Longbottoms connection with the land is impressive and the Notts control over animals as well but it isn’t surprising that both of them empowered themselves through the use of Runes and rituals. The Longbottoms, at least, used potions which is a powerful use of their family magics.” Sirius said.

No one questioned how Sirius had so much information about the Longbottom and Nott methods to gain power. They didn’t know everything, but they knew that the Potters were determined to do anything necessary to protect the House of Potter. Doing anything clearly meant gathering information on potential future enemies and they, apparently, shared what they had learned with the House of Black and would continue to do so under their alliance.

Sirius continued his explanation with, “The difference between runic magic and ritual magic is the source. Runic magic draws magic from around it to empower objects. They draw power from leigh lines, or ambient magic or any magical source stronger than the need of the rune. No matter how secretive Potter runes are, in the matrix is a storage rune to gather and hold magic, a formulation rune to twist it to the purpose and an expression rune to ‘cast’ the final intent.”

“So what’s the downside,” Myra asked perceptively. Runes was one of the disciplines squibs could learn, though they couldn’t power them. “Sirius nodded at her with a smile, causing her to blush at his approval. He really was a patriarch to them. He answered her question when he said, “Runes are theoretically limitless, if the rune media was powerful enough a rune could draw all the magic out of Britain, the problem is that no media is strong enough not to burn out. In fact, the easiest way to defeat a runic ward is by forcefully overcharging the rune till it burns out. Runes are also susceptible to other runes that can disrupt them.”

“Potter runes are special because no one can disrupt them or overcharge them.” Erin realized out loud. She also had to suppress a blush at Sirius’ approving gaze. “It would be more accurate to say no one has figured out how to do either. At one time the Egyptian runic wards were thought to be unbeatable and now goblins are making a fortune stealing their treasures.” Their Lord told them.

“So, what makes ritual magic better.” Asked Claire. Her question came despite Sirius rubbing her ass and his finger roaming to distract her. There was no doubt in her or anyone else’s mind that ritual magic was better. “Well,” Sirius began his response, “Ritual magic deposits magic within. It is not limitless like runic magic but, once the magic is inside, it acts like a magical core for the empowered object and cannot be disrupted or overcharged. It becomes a closed magic system.”

That was the information that had caused Sirius to tell them of what he had attempted on their behalf. Without context, that last statement could have filled them with false hope. Sirius’ face brightened and promised in answer to their obvious thoughts, “That does not mean nothing can be done,” he said. “One of the advantages of rituals, as I mentioned, is that unlike runic magic, it can do soul and blood magic. And soul magic doesn’t have to damage the soul.” The animagus said with a grin.

“What is your plan?” Olivia asked, taking comfort from her husband after the disturbing methods he had illustrated earlier. What followed was a long explanation. Sirius’ plan was definitely ambitious and it was certainly gray. The first thing he said told the group of women that Sirius intended to be as bold and extreme as he had been when planning his wedding to Camille. “I am going to buy three packs of hellhounds.”

Hellhounds were a magical dog breed from Mongolia. Because of the mythology surrounding them, most believed that the Grimm, the Cerberus and the Hellhound were related but they weren’t. They shared some abilities which increased the belief but they had little to do with each other besides all being breeds of dog. For example, the hellhound could shadow travel, like the Grimm, but in addition to that they could actually dwell for long periods in the shadow realm, something the Grimm did not do.

Like all magical dog breeds, the Hellhound was considered a portent of death, but the Hellhounds reputation went beyond that and they were considered to be agents of hell. That was because they were also able to turn into smoke for short periods and, while having no fire affinity, where able to withstand extremely high temperatures causing many witnesses to report seeing them casually walking through fires.

Sirius’ plan to acquire three packs of them which amounted to over 30 dogs, was particularly insane. They were notoriously difficult to capture, impossible to tame and considered fiercer than Dragons or Nundu because they actively hunted humans, where the other two only killed in self-defense or to protect territory. The beasts were also particularly good at it and the first sign of a pack of them in an area was usually the dismembered carcasses of a group of people.

Hellhounds bear a mastiff-like build but were larger, about the size of a young calf.  In the light they appeared to be a deep blue or black color, had fan-shaped ears, two small horns above their brows, three short spikes running along their back and a short stubby tail. Their deadliness came from the rows of sharp teeth with two conical lower molars, which were always showing because of a severe under bite in their jaws, and feet with three massive claws that could carve through rocks.

His insanity was explained by the ritual he had created based on the Lux Infantem ritual that Nott had used combined with the slave bond ritual Harry had used on Karli. At least the actual ritual and not the “accidental” magic Harry had cast. Both rituals were individually modified before being combined.  Impressively the final ritual did not require a virgin sacrifice or sex and could be used with only animals, mostly due to the properties of the slave binding ritual.

At the completion of the ritual, the Hellhounds would have additional powers from a Dragon, a Re’em, a Kneazle and an Acromantula. The Dragon blood adding a true fire affinity and size, the Re’em blood adding strength, the Kneazle blood increasing their intelligence substantially as well as adding speed and the Acromantula blood giving them the ability to talk and an increased dexterity. The slave bonding aspects did not just allow for control but a small soul component tied them and all their decedents to the House of Black without the need to watch house elves have sex.

“Having Hellhounds and a Phoenix will definitely declare you as gray.” Aubrey said in wonder at the first part of Sirius’ plan. She knew he was just getting started and she was already a bit overwhelmed. According to him, both Harry Potter and Theo Nott had dabbled in crossbreeding magical creatures to create new ones and she wondered how much of magical zoology was just the insane experiments of long dead magicals.

“I tweaked the ritual again, this time using the ritual I developed for the Lycans and a larger touch of soul magic and the addition of some blood magic.” Sirius said and for some reason the women in the room shivered. Instinctually they felt a bit of fear, a bit of arousal and a bit of thrill and their bodies reacted. Sirius explained and as he did that shiver was justified 10 fold. If his previous plan was insane the next one could not be described using words.

Sirius intended to make them into true Valkyries. As he had explained, he could not increase or replace their magical cores, but with his ritual he could grant them magical abilities. They did not have enough magic to power the abilities, so he intended to bind the abilities to their souls. The soul was an endless font of energy and sacrificing one could accomplish virtually anything.

However, for all the power they contained they were magically fragile and could be damaged easily, which was why they could not be used for direct magic use. They could be used to grant abilities though because abilities were in essence modifying the body’s functions and the soul’s job was to power the body anyway.

It would be a supreme sign of trust, for the women to allow him to manipulate their souls as he had suggested. The ritual would be considered dark by every member of the ICW but that was because of how seriously (snicker) the magical world took mucking about with souls. As with most laws crafted by politicians, there were a variety of exceptions though they were few, which was a reflection of how bad an idea it was.

Getting permission from the girls, the fact that they were members of his family and being a certified ritual crafter of Sirius’ level would cover them legally. It would still tarnish the Black family and some of the women were sure they would be considered completely dark, if not for the continued presence of Ember. The phoenix flamed in at that moment and settled in the large bay window that hand been installed to hold her large form. A soft trill that made them feel a sense of family suggested that Sirius’ ideas was acceptable to the guardian.

“No worries,” Sirius said. “Ember knows my whole plan already. I shared it with her to make sure it was acceptable to the conditions of her duty to the House of Black.” The women looked to Sirius with single eyebrows raised. Ember’s presence was always felt but she rarely stayed in one place long enough to have an entire conversation. Perhaps she would show up when it mattered and this clearly mattered.

As if a glorious Phoenix had not just appeared Sirius went back to explaining his plan to turn them into Valkyries. The blood of two dragons, a Hellhound and a Re’em would give them strength, dexterity, and very minor affinity to fire, “…and wings and the ability to fly with them.” Sirius concluded giddily. Despite the incredulity they had for his idea all enjoyed the boyish happiness Sirius was exuding. The two babies recognized it because they were chirping happily and clapping their little hands

“How would we sit down with wings?” Claire asked, showing that she had complete faith in her father. He looked at them all and said, “I want it to be a surprise. If you trust me to do this, trust that you will only be more capable, not less.” Sirius said with a marauder smile. Instead of becoming more frightened all the women smiled back at him. There was no one in the world they trusted more than Sirius Black after all he had done for them. Ember’s warbling chuckle also filled them with great confidence.

Sirius smiled as they all agreed to go through with the ritual, Erin and Myra promising him that every one of the Valkyries would be willing as well. He was a little skeptical that all the women would agree but then Brianna coyly reminded him that not one of them had declined his bed and that she doubted they would deny him now after all he had done for them, “…both in their lives and in that bed.” All the girls laughed and Erin and Myra confirmed her point.

His most pragmatic wife continued when she said, “It seems that you will achieve all three goals. The acquisition and enslavement of Hellhounds plus the use of soul magic to empower squibs definitely proves the superiority of ritual magic, matches the other families with two additional fighting forces to go with Ember and will be considered dark enough to tarnish your current light affiliation completely without being so dark as to break the family’s bond with Ember. But I have feeling you are not done with your madness.”

Sirius smiled a predatory smile at his Brianna and admitted, “You are correct. All of my fellow Lords have empowered themselves. I still don’t know how Harry unlocked all of the abilities of every magical creature that had every mated with a Potter in the past, but in addition to that, he is an animorphmagus and the use of the elixir of life has strengthened him and all his friends. Oh and he can do wandless magic.”

Sirius shook his head in fond exasperation before continuing, “Neville has done similarly using a suite of potions and been empowered by the binding his mother put on him as a baby. And Nott just spent the summer making himself and his friends into magical hybrids as well, though I would love to see their face if they ever found out that Harry and Neville are still more powerful than them.”

Sirius’ laughter was a little longer than the women thought appropriate but he truly found it amusing how desperate Theo Nott was to become equal to Harry and Neville and how thoroughly he had failed. Theo had made himself very impressive, but Harry and Neville were truly a step above. Sirius announced that he intended to raise himself to the new standard.

The slave bond between himself and the upgraded hellhounds would start that process as he would be able to draw power from the powerful magical creatures. He also intended to do the Valkyrie ritual too, because, “…wings”. But then Sirius’ madness was illustrated again. “I am going to change my animagus form.” He announced. He was not surprised that he didn’t get a huge reaction. The animagus transformation had just achieved greater public interest because of Harry but was still obscure for most people.

Changing his animagus form was considered more impossible than wandless magic. Wandless magic practitioners were known to exist through history even if they were very rare, but no one had every changed their animagus form. Sirius was sure his girls would not be pleased with what he had to do to achieve his goal and he was right.

He had to ritually sacrifice his current form which meant killing a dog as part of the ritual. He could tell none of them liked that but they didn’t say anything. He was sure it was the darkest thing he would ever do in their presence. His only concession was that he would get a dog that had be slated to be put down due to disease or violence.

He moved on unbothered. Even if they considered him darker he could still feel the love and arousal pouring off all of them. “With my old form removed I will be able to conduct the ritual to grant me my new form” Sirius said. “I thought the animagus process took a year if you wanted to choose your own form”, Aubrey asked. She had learned a bit about animagi due to her fascination with Sirius.

He nodded with an exciting grin. “The answer is why I have to shed my current form. The ritual I created does allow me to reset my animagus abilities and I would be able to use either method to regain a form but instead I have my final ritual. One that sacrifices my ability to be an animagus and would kill me if I was one.” The women looked at him in horror. They knew he had no plan to kill himself but his sacrifices in the name of power were piling up and they were a bit concerned.

Ignoring the looks he said, “When Remus became a Lycan, I really wanted to join his pack and become one too, but I couldn’t without giving all this up.” He said looking at them and making clear it was them he would not abandon. “So, I created a ritual, based on the one I created for Remus but modified for me and using the handy Hellhounds I’ll have slaved to me.”

“Knowing all the wonderfully unexpected results of the Lycan ritual,” he said with rising excitement as he reached the end of his presentation, “I was able to come up with one that would give me three forms, a full hellhound, a half human-half hellhound hybrid and a fully human looking form.” Sirius said. They could all here the implied “tadaa” and Claire and Clarissa clapped enthusiastically earning hugs. No one would mention the stuck out tongues or the fact that they had only clapped to get the hugs they were receiving.

The women mistakenly thought they had reached the end of the plans of the “Mad Lord Black” when he casually announced, “It is a soul based ritual so I want my wives to do it too.” His announcement definitely created excitement around the room. He may be mad but he was sharing power and they were magicals by culture if not ability and power sharing was a big deal.

Erin and Myra were not bothered that they would not be doing the “were-hellhound” ritual. It made sense for him to empower his wives more than the Valkyries. What no one, except Ember, knew was that Sirius intended to conduct the two rituals on his baby daughters as well, using them and their connection to him to bind the change to his family line. He would tell them before he did it but he wanted to complete the ritual on them first to show them it was safe. Every Black would have the skill as long as the Black family magic still existed.

“In exchange for the last few rituals I created for Harry and as payment for all the ones I hadn’t charged him for before, he agreed to provide us with runically enchanted armor and weapons.” Sirius said. His joy was still palpable but the reasonableness of the announcement caused the women’s mind to derail for a moment after becoming partially prepared for a continued escalation of madness.

Sirius knew exactly what he was doing. Subversion of expectations made for a great prank, especially when he could pretend to be innocent despite no one believing him. He could see the playful scowl appearing on face after face and he basked in the attention and the satisfaction of a well-played prank. He waited for the playful scowls to turn to fond exasperation and then continued to maintain the fiction that he had not done it on purpose.

Sirius pulled out a stack of parchments and spread them on his desk. Erin and Myra along with Claire and Clarissa saw it first and there bright eyes pulled the women from the couches faster. They all looked at the drawings in amazement. Sirius (and Harry) didn’t do anything by halves. And when Sirius said he was going to make them Valkyries, he intended to do just that.

The enchanted weapons consisted of a large round shield and a long spear. Since Valkyries were shield maidens, it made sense. There were two types of shields. Identical in every way except one was embossed with an eight pointed compass star over a cross pattée. “It’s the symbol for the Sisters of the Temple of the Dog Star” Sirius said and Myra looked up at him sharply. He leaned over and kissed her stunned lips.

The second shield was embossed with a phoenix, Ember to be precise. Sirius looked at Erin and said, “This is the symbol for the Knight Magicae of the Black Phoenix Legion.” He was met with another stunned look only broken by Ember who made one of her rare spoken declarations, “Come to me, child.” Erin moved to the phoenix, wonder shining in her eyes. They locked eyes for a full minute then the phoenix bit her and cried tears into the wound.

A shaken Erin returned to the table. Everyone, even Sirius, looked at her in amazed curiosity. Erin halting explained, “Ember says that the Sisters of the Temple of the Dog Star are committed totally to Sirius but that the Black Phoenix Legion, like her, are committed to protecting the House of Black, even from its members.” Sirius was surprised, though he shouldn’t have been. Raising a phoenix was serious (snicker) business.

Erin claimed a kiss from Sirius and then kissed Myra. Myra had been blushing at the declaration of her devotion to Sirius and the fact that her supposedly secret “convent” had been found out by Sirius and recognized even by Ember. She knew it was true that if Sirius ever fell totally to the dark, she would still follow him but was worried it meant Ember was rejecting her. The kiss from Erin washed all those doubts away and Myra became the first to learn that Ember had gifted her order with something, the ability to instill emotions into friend and foe.

Unlike the Amazons, the Valkyries could not be an order. Minerva McGonagall had sworn each amazon to her family under their own family’s names. Valkyrie had become the family name of Sirius’ ladies, they had been disowned by their families and adopted into the House of Valkyrie. Sirius had just created chivalric orders under the house. Actually he created one chivalric order and a monastic order.

Turning back to the sheets, they examined the shields closer. The shield was round and had a diameter of about 3 feet. It collapsed to a gauntlet that was worn on the left hand. A matching gauntlet for the right hand had expanded spaces that held 100 expandable metal spears.  The spears expanded to 8 feet long with a spike on one end and a flat double-edged blade with triangular guard, on the other. They were colored bronze but notes on the sheet suggested they were made from something called Synthesized Dwarf Metal. The name was self-explanatory.

A second look showed that the spears had an intermediate expansion option that turned them into kali sticks. Erin wanted it right then. Both the shield and spare had additional enchantments like instant recall that would transport them back to the wielder if lost or thrown, magic absorption and reflection runes and a whole host of features that even the most martially knowledgeable of them could not fully comprehend.

Then Sirius unveiled the second set of parchments and Erin had a traitorous thought that perhaps runes were better than rituals but she squashed that thought with the knowledge that she would be getting wings to fly. The armor was impressive though. It was a version of the armor Harry’s girls had used when they were attacked at the World Cup. It was Sirius request that inspired them so really they had the original and it was the Potters that had the copies.

The armor was made up of microscopic scales that were a magical amalgam of Hungarian Horntail scale, troll skin and synthesized Dwarf metal. The scales grew up around the body and covered it in three layers. A softer layer against the body, and intermediate layer covered with control runes and a final armor layer. It was topped by metal helmet with narrow eye slits and looked like a featureless mannequin head. The gauntlets housed the nanoscales and were part of the final full body covering allowing for continued access to the shield and spears.

Again, there were two versions. The one for the “sisters” was black, with red trim and white accents and had the 8 pointed compass star in gold on the chest. The helmet was also covered by a nanofiber hood. The armor for the “phoenix” was Blue, with yellow trim and white accents and had had a black phoenix (Ember) spread eagle on the chest. It had no head covering.

“How will our wings work” Claire asked, only to receive a smug smile. “Oh, com’on” she whined. Then Sirius announced that she would be getting a different suit to account for the additional transformation abilities she would have, so she wasn’t even asking the right question. That shut her up until Sirius announced that he would not show her those designs until after the ritual.

They would find that their suit would be similar to the other two except it was burgundy with gold trim and green accents and had the coat of arms for the House of Black on the chest. Also their helmets would have a transparent polarizing face shield. It would have enough nanoscales to expand to cover their varying sizes in their were-hellhound forms.

He then pulled out two small boxes, and handed one to Erin. “You and your ladies will be protecting my family. Wear this as a symbol of your duty and my respect of you.” He then opened the box and pulled out a chain with a medallion hanging from it. The medallion looked like a galleon sized gold coin but had the spread eagle form of Ember raised on the surface. He put it around her neck. She was stunned but still bowed to the Lord Black before he pulled her into a kiss that sent erotic fire through her veins.

He turned to Myra and opened the box in Myra’s hand. “You and your ladies have pledged yourself to me, an honor I will never forget and treasure forever.” He pulled out a similar medallion on a chain, but with the “dog star” once again used and raised on the surface. He put around it around her neck and she bowed too but also kissed his Black Lord’s ring. She was falling deeper into the fantasy, making it a reality. They would never worship Sirius as a god, but he would be their Pope of Sex and Carnality.

I have one more gift for you. If you are to be in my convent, you need a habit. He pulled out a box and told her to go change into the contents. When she hurriedly left the room to change, Erin said, “Thank you Sirius, all of this amazing, but I think you have given that girl all of her dreams in one go.” Camille agreed and added, “I don’t think she’s the only one.” Erin lifted the medallion and looked at it and whispered, “No, she is not.”

Myra returned and even Sirius’ wives were amazed at the outfit Sirius had chosen for his “nuns”. It was a white halter v-neck sleeveless and backless long maxi dress with two high splits on either side. The whole thing was very thin and easy to see through and the gathered women and pleased man could see her white bikini style panties and pert breasts beneath it. The halter also had a deep v-cut that led up to high stiff collar. On her exposed skin between her breasts sat the medallion of her new sisterhood.

The dress’ two high splits started above her hips at her waist and the long dress fell to her ankles. The split put her legs on gorgeous display as she walked. On her feet she wore 6 inch heeled white sandals with straps that wrapped around her calf and to top it off she wore a catholic nun inspired simple white veil that covered her hair. “This will be the only thing the sisters of the Temple of the Dog Star will wear.” Sirius said solemnly. “Do you like it?” Myra glided to him and got down on her knees and bowed her head as if in prayer and said, “Yes, my lord.”

\---

What had been a semi-serious expression of her commitment to Sirius had become something very real. All the women watched what was happening in front of them, excited at the show that was obviously about to happen. Sirius undressed himself. Pulling of his shirt to expose a muscled chest and stomach and then banishing his own pants from his body. He stood naked before them all his long ten inch cock swaying slowly like the pendulum of a clock.

All the women in the women gasped. Sirius had added a new feature to his cock since the last time they fucked. They had all seen it and a couple of them had experienced it at Harry and Neville’s birthday party. Sirius now had a ring through the end of his cock. It was small and made of some form of black metal. The girls remembered it was called a prince albert and were all a bit jealous Myra would get to try it first.

Myra’s eyes sparkled in wonder and devotion. Her entire body tingled in desire and begged her to submit to the sexual guidance of the man before her. Some people would say the horny woman experienced a psychotic break as Sirius Black became the center of her world and as close to a deity as could be without considering him divine.

Sirius waved his wand again and an armless chair appeared behind him and he sat himself in it with his legs spread.  Myra’s pussy soaked at the sight in front of her. She could not believe he had done that. The command was clear in his posture and she realized that she had finally found the words to describe the position she held in his life. She was his servant but was a slave to his cock.

She had long had fantasies about this type of thing even without having the words to describe it and as she crawled toward the inflating member for her to pledge her devotion, she thought it had become sexier and more desirous than it had been the last time she saw it. Sirius saw the look on the woman’s face as she crawled toward him on her hands and knees. He could imagine a long tail switching behind her in time to her movements.

The thought of her with a tail and the lust she was radiating caused his cock to reach its full engorgement.  Sirius opened his legs wider when Myra reached him. She lifted his cock in her hands and began to stroke it up and down slowly. She ran her thumb over the new piece of jewelry and both her and her master shivered in pleasure at the touch.

Sirius felt empowered by the look of devotion in his aspirant’s eyes. Like her, he decided each new member would be where she was as the final step to joining the sisterhood. Myra shivered again at the look in Sirius’ eyes and how his cock pulsed in her hand and then she leaned forward and sucked his cock into her mouth. The ring in his cock had runes designed to avoid some of the typical issues with such a piercing and also had runes to increase his pleasure.

He could feel the ring as if it was an extension of his cock and it felt as if he had a second cockhead. It also had all the features of the tongue rings that had become a craze, including the ability to mimic parseltongue, translating anything Sirius said into the snake language and then vibrating his cock ring to match. He was sure his already prodigious cocksmanship skill would increase by a factor. He tested it by connecting to it and started to encourage her in the snake language.

Myra was in a head space of pleasure. She was fulfilling a new duty as she sucked Sirius’ cock, running her tongue over the metal ring in her mouth. It was the perfect size. Big enough to hang sexily from his cock but not so big that she wouldn’t still be able to deep throat his cock. She had adjusted quickly and the feeling of the stud on her mouth and the lining of her throat was heaven.

She pulled back till just the head was in her mouth and collapsed her cheeks as she sucked on it like a straw. Her senses tingled in delight as some of his pre cum collected on her tongue and she savored the delicious taste of him. Keeping her mouth tightly formed around his cock she pushed her mouth back down his shaft. Loving the feeling of his cock as it touched everywhere in her mouth.

That the cock in her mouth belonged to her master and the focus of her devotion increased her pleasure as she felt him squeeze and release his cock in response to her sucking. He enjoyed her efforts and that made her stomach flutter with pleasure. Then he started to talk and the ring in her mouth also vibrated the same way. Little spikes of pleasure started go off in her mouth.

It felt like spots were being sucked and licked in perfect order and in perfect sync to the pleasure her clit and nipple were feeling. Sirius had not expected the feedback loop caused be her mouths involuntary twitches caused by his cock in her mouth and he came hard. He pumped his full cup and a third of thick cum into her mouth and an orgasm washed over her as she tried to swallow it all. Drinking and swallowing his thick creamy cum was a joy for her. The taste was strong, rich and savory.

Myra had a religious experience swallowing Sirius’ cum. Not one drop escaped her and as the viscous fluid traveled over her tongue and down her throat she felt something snap into place within her being. She had been avoiding thinking of Sirius as a god but for a moment she felt as if something divine had touched her.

Sirius’ cock popped from her mouth and Myra leaned back on her ankles with a look of bliss on her face. Sirius’ recovery time was generally quick but with as turned on as he was and the sight of his devotee, with her nipple hard and her face frozen in lust, his cock re-hardened nearly instantaneously. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her up. She opened her legs instinctually and he pulled her down unto his cock, shifting her panties aside with his hard cock. Her eyes snapped open as the ring in Sirius’ cock ran along her cunt walls. Her hands flew to his chest and she started to shake uncontrollably.

Undeterred Sirius lowered his hams to her shaking hips and started to lift her and drop her back on his cock over and over. Unable to control her own violent shaking as she was trapped in one long orgasm Myra wrapped her hands around Sirius’ neck, buried her head in his shoulder and held on tight as he fucked her body. 

Sirius started to whisper into Myra’s ear about how she would be his slave and that she would be forever worshipful of his cock. Her high pitched whine of “Oh my God” as the words were mimicked on the jewelry plowing into her depths. Sirius was losing himself as well as the pleasure drove him wild. Suddenly, her body stilled for a moment and then a convulsion ran from her feet and traveled up to her head. Sirius felt it move across her body. It happened twice more and finally caused Sirius to pump a second load of cum into her body.

They both sat there with Sirius’ softening cock still stuck inside Myra’s body. Myra unwrapped her hands from around his neck and leaned back away from Sirius. She ran her hand over his chest, smiling when he shivered; happy that he had been as affected by what they had done as she had been. She inhaled, and his scent caused her pussy to contract around his still amazingly half hard-cock inside of her body and he moaned from that.

She lifted herself from his cock and sank back to her knees between his legs. She started to slowly lick his cock clean of their combined juices. She was easily able to identify her own tangy flavor separately from the taste of his cum she was so addicted to. Her goal was to reignite his passion. After what he did to her she wanted to serve him, but she had one more whole that needed to baptized by his seed. She felt his excess cum start to leak out of her pussy, but she squeezed her Kegel muscles and held it inside of her. None of the cum Sirius put in her now could be allowed to escape. She wasn’t sure how much he had cum in her, but she felt slightly bloated in her pelvis so was sure it was a lot.

She looked at him and said, “please master” It was now 11 in the morning and Sirius intended to complete his mission to fuck Myra in all three holes and wanted to do similar to Erin before leaving for the island. Being in his ancestral home was renewing to him so he lifted her and placed her on his desk. As Myra’s sexy ass hit the table she felt her legs lifted and her panties peeled of her body.

She shivered as her wet pussy and as was fully exposed and shivered more when she felt a tongue slither into her ass to prepare his way and taste the sweetness of her ass. “Oh yes” she said as her eyes closed. Her eyes opened again when she felt his tongue leave her ass. She looked between her spread legs and saw Sirius with his, once again, hard cock in his hand. Stroking himself. She despaired that there was not yet another sister in the order as he should never have to stroke his own cock.

Her thoughts were interrupted when his cock pressed against her slick rare entrance and started to bury into her.  Myra’s ass was beautiful. And Sirius especially loved how it looked with his cock spearing into it. It was tight. He stuck his finger into her pussy and collected his own cum before feeding it to her, agreeing that none of his cum should leave her body. He fucked her ass and fed her the cum he had left in her pussy till no more was threatening to leak out when she relaxed her pussy.

That caused her to buck. He loved causing her to buck and shiver and orgasm. It made him feel powerful that he could reward her devotion with pleasure and that he could give her more pleasure than she could even give herself. He pinched her clit and moaned as her entire ass ceased up around his cock and massaged it. Myra let out an odd sounding scream and her entire body spasmed once. He pulled his cock all the way out before thrusting it back in again.

Sirius kept a steady pace, fucking his cock into Myra who was lost in her sex space and just moaning in time to each thrust he made into her body. He sank his cock to the hilt in her ass and started to cum into her body and he rubbed her clit again. When she started to convulse in another orgasm, he pulled out and shot the remainder of his cum across her body and face.

When she came down from the orgasm generated from his cumming in her final hole, she found herself being held in her mater’s arms. Her legs were spread, and he had a finger in her ass slowly stroking back and forth but not leaving her ass. With her return to awareness came an awareness of the feeling and her back arched in renewed pleasure. He pulled his finger from her ass and brought it to her mouth where she sucked his cum covered finger. None of his cum would escape.

They made a picture of aberrant perverse sexuality. Myra being held like a baby with her legs spread and inflamed swollen pussy. And Sirius feed her his cum that he was pulling from her sore ass. It only continued as he scraped up the cum that was on her stomach, then her chest and finally her face, feeding it all to her. Her stomach was bloated with all the cum she had ingested. “Welcome the Sisterhood.” Sirius said, and she replied “Semper devote, My Lord” speaking the new pledge of the sisterhood.  

\---

It was early in the afternoon before Sirius was done with the first adherent to his personal temple of sex. Myra had been a woman possessed and Sirius found himself remembering when Minerva had worried her own “worshipers” were taking their admiration for her a little bit to far. Sirius did worry. In fact he thought the opposite. He knew neither Myra nor any of the girls that followed her would really worship him as a god but the thought that they might offered only excitement and no trepidation.

After the baptism of Myra, Erin had found herself swept up in the sexual excitement as well. She was more playful to Myra’s earnestness. But that did not diminish her enthusiasm. Sirius had already given her everything and he had found away to give her more. Not only more but grandly more. Sirius’ ability to take ambitious ideas and not only implement them but expand on the original premise to such astronomical levels that it makes the original idea seem simple and trite.

Myra was redressed in the only outfit she would ever wear again. She was familiar with the lives of catholic nuns as she had learned a bit as part of her and her fellow “sisters” quest to embrace the fantasy. The women who became nuns considered it calling, a divine guidance in their lives that lead them to pledge themselves to the service of their God. And even though she was sure those women would consider her a heretic and quail at what they had inspired, she too felt that she had found her calling.

It was a fantasy no more. Sirius had taken her in each of her holes and “baptized” her in his seminal fluids. If there was such a being as a God of Lust, then Sirius was surely his supreme pontiff. Who else could regularly sleep with at least 100 women and at the same time keep a cadre of seven wives sexually satisfied as well. She had not lost her sense, but she did feel fulfilled in a way that she didn’t think others would understand. She knew Erin would as she had achieved a similar level of contentment with her calling to the Black Phoenix Legion.

Myra and Erin moved through the house spreading the word of their two orders. When thy arrived at the main hall of Black Manor, where Sirius and his wives were waiting, the 400 women above the age of 11 had divided themselves. 99 of them joined Myra in her call to the Temple of the Dog Star and 299 joined Erin to be a Knight of the Black Phoenix Legion.

Sirius stepped forward and said “Ladies, welcome to the first day of a new era for the Prima Potentia House of Black. As I am sure you have been told our journey to greatness begins with a series of rituals that will empower you all and give you the strength to match your conviction. When I started this sanctuary, I only wanted to gather to myself beautiful women but you all have ignited in more than just sexual passion. But a passion to see what we have built endure.”

All the women, Wives, Daughters, Knights and Sisters, looked at with wonderous eyes and shifted further into their chosen calling. After a moment Sirius continued explaining his plans, “We shall leave her, all of us, and travel to Blackfish Island. There we will conduct the rituals and learn to harness and control our power. When we return the world shall have to fear the House of Black.” The women cheered in response.

One of the newest additions to Potter MagiCar Company’s line up, the PMC Siren X, cruised out of the gates of Black Manor. Following it was the newest edition of the PMC Siren. Both cars were painted a very dark, easily mistaken for black, red with blacked out windows. They cruised down the central road of the Grimmauld Common attracting many curious eyes before turning into the private entrance to the private dock for the Black’s Balls. The two vehicles disappeared into the covered birth and 15 minutes later the gorgeous yacht cruised out onto the river before sinking beneath the water.

The Prima Potentia House of Black would no longer be ignored.

**AN:**

I normally would not do this as I like to see if people can identify the references I am making in the story but in this case, I did it in the previous chapter and I copied a bit from the applicable wiki. So, hellhounds are modelled after one of my favorite characters in fandom, Bronx the Gargoyle dog from the Disney cartoon. Much of the description I used above came from the Wiki for the loveable beast.

Also,

the full body armor is modeled after Iron Man’s Bleeding Edge/Nanotech Armor from Avengers: Infinity War (MCU) minus the “wings”. Those will come via ritual.

Also again,

the hoods for the nanosuit of the Sisters of the Temple of the Dog Star is modeled after Tali’Zorah of Mass Effect.

Also Also again,

the 1994 PMC Siren is based on the 2019 Bentley Mulsanne S. And yes, I know the dates are wrong. Its magic. And. The 1994 PMC Siren X is based on the 2020 Bentley Continental GT V8 Coupe


	12. The Prima Potentia House of Longbottom

**_His Grace, Lord Neville Longbottom, Heir Apparent to the Prima Potentia House of Longbottom_ **

**_Duke of Kirkwall, Earl of Mirfield, Heir Apparent to the Baron of Drumchapel (Currently held by Lord Frank Longbottom),_ **

**_and Knight Magicae of the The Oak Legion_ **

* * *

**…Smith Manor, Falmouth, Cornwall, England**

Lady Azaliah Smith anxiously looked through her window at the street in front of her large manor home. Her home was in a mixed magical and muggle community, though she lived in the part of town where the residents were mostly magical. As was typical, hers was the only noble family in the area, harkening back to the days of fiefdoms. Her home was the largest in the area but not so much that it did not fit in the neighborhood with a modest front yard and an expansive rare garden.

Unto her quiet street appeared a black vehicle. Anyone paying attention to modern magical Britain would recognize the sleek black muggle-inspired vehicle as the PMC Kentauroi, one of the new productions of Potter Magicar Company. Potter Magicar Company had released five Magicars that summer and they were very trendy with the muggleborns and muggle interested.

The magicar appeared rolling and smoothly cruised to a stop in front of her wrought iron gate. As soon as the vehicle stopped, four people apparated in. Two Lycans and two Berserks, all women. They paused for a moment and then one of the Lycans went to the rare door and opened it. Two young women existed first and then after looking around stepped aside. Susan Bones exited next followed by Hanna Abbott. All four women stepping elegantly from the magicar. Lady Smith hummed at the impressive entrance.

Lady Azaliah Smith met the four young women in her foyer. The guards taking up posts outside. She had dressed casually but was still wearing very finely made clothes and presented herself as a proper Countess of magical Britain. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were also dressed casually, but, like their hostess, were dressed elegantly. The two girls who had arrived with them were dressed well too, but were clearly assistants to the two future Duchesses.

With both women formally engaged to two of the preeminent families in their world along with the fact that each represented high ranking families in their own right, the girls had started to live up to the role they would one day play. After the proper etiquettes had been dispensed with, the Lady invited her guests to a lounge adjacent to the entrance area and invited the young women to sit.

Romilda Vane who had accompanied Susan and Padma Patil who had accompanied Hanna remained standing at the door and Lady Smith reassessed the girls’ purpose. They were clearly some type of lady in waiting but also seemed to act as bodyguards if Azaliah was reading their posture correctly. It mattered little as the girls were clearly making themselves unobtrusive.

 “Abigail” the lady called once they were seated. A house elf popped in sporting a blush and began putting a tea service out for the three ladies. Like most of the house elves belonging to light sided families, Abigail was healthy looking and standing tall. She also spoke in clear English and not the stilted language of the elves that were still denied access to their family’s magic as was the case in much of the dark aligned families.

After tea and finger sandwiches were set out, the little elf bowed and vanished with a pop. Lady Smith looked at the spot the elf had been with a smile before saying, “She was a gift from the Longbottoms, many many years ago.  I had forgotten how they looked when living to their full potential and I only regret it taking so long for us to re-establish those connections. Most in the family call her Gilly but I like to use her full name. I asked permission, of course, but she still blushes when I do it.”

Hannah and Susan looked at each other and smiled. Zach Smith was a nice boy and the House of Smith, and the Hufflepuffs before them, had a long reputation for kindness and caring hearts. They liked the elder woman they were sitting in front of, though they were still curious as to why she had asked to meet with them. “Please tell your fiancé and his family thank you. They were the ones who led the effort to re-open our bonds with the wonderful creatures.”

Susan, who was the one the woman was addressing, promised to pass along her thanks but assured the woman that no thanks was necessary. “With the appearance of the Lady of the Lake, it was our pleasure to strengthen the bonds between the children of Oberon.” Susan said semi-formally. Lady Smith smiled in delight at the answer. They had only been trading small talk to that point, but she was already impressed with the two girls and hoped that they would be kind enough to indulge her desire.

“We Hufflepuffs do not play the game of politics and coyness well, at least outside of the bedroom,” the woman started. Both of the younger girls smiled both at the obvious inclusion of them as Hufflepuffs to the woman who claimed the right to the family name as well as at the shared belief that in the bedroom, Hufflepuff women were as devious as any woman.

“So, I will get right to the point.” Lady Smith continued. “I have asked you here because I have a humble request. My granddaughter will be entering Hogwarts this year. Her name is Elizabeth. And I would like the two of you to mentor her.” The girls looked at the woman with a bit of surprise. Hannah was the one to answer, “I assure you, Lady Smith, the two of us, along with all of Hufflepuff house will watch over and care for your granddaughter. It is our way.”

Lady Smith smiled at the girls again. She truly loved to see Hufflepuff loyalty in action. She answered, “I have no doubt of that. And please call me Azaliah.” The two girls smiled and offered the same permission to use their given names before Azaliah continued. “I must admit that I have a small bit of ambition in regards to my granddaughter. She will be entering the school as Elizabeth Smith-Hufflepuff and after she achieves a mastery, I intend to turn the family over to her. At that point we will be the House of Smith-Hufflepuff. “

The two young women realized that the older matriarch was definitely going to make a splash that way. It was another example of the light-sided families shedding the association with humility. Neither girl saw any problem with the woman’s intent. After all, loyal and hardworking did not mean lack of ambition or desire. But they still were unsure of what the woman wanted from them. They were leaders in their house, the leaders of their house, but it went without saying that all new members would be cared for by the whole house.

Azaliah explained, “The two of you are the undisputed Queens of Hufflepuff house. At only 14 you are exactly the type of young women I hope my Elizabeth grows into and I have no doubt that you will grow to be women that I will hope my Lizzie also grows to emulate.” She paused at the two girl’s blushes. “And I want you to take a direct role in helping her get there. My ambition is that when the two of you graduate, my Lizzie will replace you as the next queen of the house.”

The two girls finally understood what the older woman wanted. Humility still hung at the edges of every proper Hufflepuff and the two were not fully comfortable with their position as leaders of their house, especially as they were just to start their fourth year. But responsibility was not something either would shirk. Taking the name Hufflepuff would instantly make the girl a princess in the house and the woman wanted her granddaughter to have guidance to “queendom” from those who held the position before.

Susan spoke this time and said delicately. “We would love to help you Azaliah, but I think we would have to meet your granddaughter first. I have no doubt she is wonderful, but we don’t want to commit if there is a chance we wouldn’t make good friends.” Susan flinched at her wording. She wished she had thought to say it better. Fortunately the older woman took no offence and said, “Of course, she is waiting in the other room. I wanted to talk to you first. She is also very nervous about the meeting.”

What neither Hannah nor Susan knew was that they had become a bit famous among the Hufflepuff alumni and their children. They were beautiful and poised and lived up to the best traits of the Hufflepuff house. Elizabeth and a lot of the young girls in the community had a bit of hero worship for them. Susan, especially, was her hero as Susan was the heir to a matriarchal family as she was and had not had to give up that title to marry Harry Potter. A hero of hers who needed no explanation.

Hannah, too, held a place in little Elizabeth’s heart because she had a small crush on Neville Longbottom. Crush might be overstating it, Neville was the exact type of boy she hoped to one day meet. Gryffindor, with the heart of a Hufflepuff. He was almost unilaterally responsible for increasing the self-esteem of all Hufflepuffs everywhere. The things he said about them not only felt good but helped them to see the value in themselves that they had started to forget after years of being called “duffers.”

Elizabeth felt like she knew Neville because of how close he was to her brother. And his influence had been very big on Zach. He was never mean to her but the brother that she got back from Neville was so much better than the one she sent to Hogwarts and listening to him talk about Neville explained clearly where the influence had come from.

Elizabeth was waiting in the other room with her mother. She was trying to match her mother’s calm demeaner, but she knew what her grandmother was planning and wanted and she was terrified that her two heroes would think her “slytherin-like” because of her grandmother’s plan. That she wanted it too made her fear that she would actually be sorted into Slytherin, a fate she could not imagine for herself and that she had actually had nightmares about.

The door opened after less than 20 minutes and she looked up to see Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot walk into the room. She scrambled to her feet and curtsied. The two where not officially ladies of Prima Potentia houses yet. Susan wasn’t even the head of her own house yet, so the curtsy wasn’t required but Elizabeth could do no less in the presence of the smiling girls.

Neither of the older Hufflepuffs were surprised when the rising 4th year students rushed the girl and wrapped her in a hug. Formality was not something Hufflepuffs could maintain for long and the 11 year old was too cute to not wrap in a hug. The hero worship, nervousness and fear of disappointment practically rolled of her in waves and it was instinct to make her feel better for people like them.

Susan and Hannah had the girl pressed between them and they could feel her body relax. They let her go and sat her down then sat to either side of her and asked her to tell them about herself. The girl started off shyly but with a bit of prodding, she opened up. The little girl was charming and adorable and Hannah found herself smiling at the obvious baby crush she had on her Neville. She made her decision about the girl when she rushed to say that she wouldn’t want to intrude on her relationship with Neville, she just hoped to find someone just like him.

Susan’s acceptance came when the girl admitted how nervous she was about being the next head of her family and how much she had been looking to Susan as an example. Susan had not known she, or Hannah, had been so popular within the Hufflepuff alumni, but Elizabeth assured her she was. She wasn’t fawning, but it was clear to Susan that the little girl had taken a lot of comfort in hearing about another young girl that would one day lead a powerful family. Even she had to admit that her engagement to Harry Potter was the stuff of fairy tales.

Elizabeth’s mother and grandmother watched for a while until they saw that Elizabeth was fully comfortable. Both of them had felt a bit bad at the pressure the girl had been feeling about her impending responsibility but that seemed to be working itself out under the influence of Susan. It was exactly what Azaliah and her daughter had hoped for so they left the three girls to bond. Before they exited Hannah made eye contact with Azaliah and nodded in acceptance of her request. The woman left the room eager to tell her daughter the good news.

**…Hogwarts Express, Kings Cross Station, London**

Neville watched Theo Nott as he strutted across the train platform. He and his own entourage were purposely hanging back to give the “new player” an opportunity to make a grand entrance. It was part of Harry’s plan that he had explained to Neville as “a rising tide lifts all boats.” If Harry wanted all four of the Prima Potentia to step up to “raise the tide”, then it was fair to say, Theo and his family had finally done so.

Neville had to admit that the clearly changed boy, his also changed girlfriends and body guards (?) presented a powerful image. One much greater than Draco Malfoy had ever managed. But the transformed Pansy and Narcissa, collared and slithering ahead of their “master”, was the icing on the cake. Neville noticed some eyes drifting from Nott to him and had to admit that the actions of any of the Prima Potentia House reflected a bit on all of them as long as they kept doing amazing things. “Rising tides, indeed” Neville thought as he nodded at the boy that had noticed him.

Like the Potter group, the Longbottoms had an intelligence arm to the Berserks. They had not been able to penetrate the Potter’s security but was on par with, if not better than the ministry’s. They had also worked hard to close the gaps in their own security. Gaps that were obvious because Harry had been too well informed about his needs and what he and his family were doing. He believed they had succeeded, especially with the new additions to the House of Longbottom.

The Notts, however, were still a sieve. Because of that, Neville was fully aware of what Nott had done over the summer. They had not gotten copies of the actual rituals, as the Potters had, but the achievements of the rituals had been relatively easy to acquire. For a bunch of pureblood supremacists, the fact that none of them were fully human anymore still made Neville smile.

Neville knew that with the appearance of the Lady of the Lake and the reaction to her, that knowledge of Theo’s “less than human” status would not carry the same weight as it once did but the pureblood bigots had reconfigured their bigotry to adapt to the changing world. Now they advocated for “leadership” of the magical world. It amounted to the same thing as before, except that instead of killing off all other magical creatures and enslaving the non-pureblood magic humans, they wanted to enslave them all, though they didn’t call it that.

Neville had had a quiet summer as far as the public was aware but over the coming days his family had some announcements that would do their part for the collective reputation of the elite families and remind the country and Theo Nott of the strength of the House of Longbottom. Neville chuckled. This game of one-upmanship and political maneuvering was a lot less destructive than war but still dangerous enough to be exciting and he was pleased.

The Longbottoms may have quieted but within the family, away from the public, many things had been happening and still the most joyous news within the family was Bertha’s pregnancy. Since finding out, the woman had been walking on air. Neville knew how much she loved his father, but he could see how much carrying his child meant to her. Her excitement was a source of joy and comfort for everyone. Her hormones had also driven the household into an even greater sexual frenzy.

He was sure his mother was about to find out she was pregnant too and his grandmother had exploded in pleasure when his father suggested impregnating her too. He intended to father a child with Bertha, his mother and grandmother too, but Hannah would be first and he would wait till they graduated. The thought of any of his girls pregnant while at school turned him on but it would not be proper, and he was establishing himself as the standard for traditional light sided wizard. 

Despite all the wild and passionate sex, the thing that he enjoyed most about his current home was seeing his father and mother surrounding Bertha and showering her with love, affection and relatively chaste kisses while all three of them rubbed her belly.  So much had happened to him to lead him to where he was and the sight was a reminder of why he did it and that he had truly achieved a miracle for himself and his family.

The most interesting happenings for the House of Longbottom over their seemingly quiet summer was the one he was most excited to have released to the public. Neville had intended to release the news that morning but had bowed to Harry’s request to allow the Notts their moment. Instead the press release would go out the following day and he was sure even Harry would be surprise at what he had been holding close to the vest.

**…Flashback**

**…Longbottom Manor, Durham, UK**

Neville was in the back of his home going through the nameless exercise that connected him with his magical affinity and the magic of the lands around him. His sword was in his hand and the green glowing leaves had grown up around his shirtless form. As he had agreed, he always conducted this exercise without his shirt and all the ladies of the house gathered to watch him. Next to him stood his father, practicing the exercise as well and similarly without a shirt.

Frank was much more powerful than he had been before he and his wife had been attacked and he was able to channel much more power and control into the exercise. But it was nowhere close to the perfection his son was showing. Still the two men most connected to the family’s magic were like a beacon of power. A power that washed over the gathered women and filled them with a feeling of protection, comfort and warmth. And, of course, horniness.

In the midst of it all, Bertha started to glow. It was quickly noticed that she was not glowing, her stomach was. Bertha was just over two months pregnant and the baby she was growing was already starting to gather the family magic. Frank felt a connection to his second son through the manipulation of the family magic. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge of another son and more so by the connection he was able to have to him through the family magics.

Then Neville was pulled into the connection and the women watched in wonder as Frank achieved the perfected form of the exercise. He would only be able to do so while communing with those connected by blood to the family but it would remain an emotionally fulfilling experience for him for the rest of his life. Bertha would later say that she had never been surer in her life of anything as much as she was sure that continuing to commune with Neville and Frank throughout her pregnancy would only make her baby stronger and every one of the women promised to do the same when they were pregnant. The exercise came to a close and the family fell on one another in love and passion.

\---

Frank went for Bertha taking her into a kiss. Neville was kissing his grandmother and Alice was kissing Hanna. Padma and Parvati had started to kiss each other, and Cho was next to him waiting to help him with Bertha. He broke the kiss and turned Bertha to face the Asian slave. Cho stepped forward and kissed Bertha, knowing it was what Frank wanted to see. She also waved her wand to vanish Bertha’s clothes before starting to massage her swelling breasts.

“Bertha”, Frank breathed into her ear from behind. His voice and his breath along with Cho rubbing a finger against her clit, sent a tickling thrill up Bertha’s spine. “Yes. Sir?” was Bertha’s soft reply to her first love and only love. She felt Frank’s semi hard cock pulse against her ass. “I want to put my cock in your pussy”, Frank breathed directly across her earlobe.

Bertha nearly came at his words. Or at the second finger Cho had pushed into her swamped pussy. Cho hearing the command decided to help and vanished Frank’s pants and lowered herself to her knees and sucked her father-in-law’s cock into her mouth and started to bob on it. Cho would never pass up an opportunity to taste her master’s father’s cock. Frank was already leaking pre cum and Cho swallowed it with delight.

She heard Frank’s voice say, “You’re a naughty girl” and she pulled his cock out of her mouth only long enough to reply “Yes, sir.” She saw his eyes cloud with lust at her words and sucked his cock into her mouth again. While Cho worked on getting his cock ready, Frank had an arm around Bertha pinching her nipple, then rubbing her stomach then pinching her nipple again. Over and over again and causing his mistress to wobble in arousal.

Across from the action Hanna had switched places with Augusta and was on her knees sucking on her future husband’s cock. Hanna was going to be the next Lady Longbottom but what she was already was a cum slut for Longbottom men. Her love and desire to drink cum had become so famous in the group that she was the only one aloud to swallow an entire load without sharing. Something she could only do once a session and it seemed she wanted Neville’s cum in her stomach to start off.

Augusta was with Alice and the two Ladys Longbottom had vanished their clothes and was in a 69 licking on each other’s bald pussies. Seeing the two mothers with their tongue buried in each other drew the attention of the twin Indian girls who separated from each other and moved to either side of the older women. Padma pushed her tongue into Augusta’s ass and Parvati did the same to Alice.

The older women tumbled into their first orgasms with the added stimulation. Eager to return the favor a quick shift moved the four women into a daisy chain. Padma and Parvati kept tonguing the ass holes they had started with, but both moaned as Alice and Augusta chose to suck on the younger girls clits and then tongue their pussies. Alice giving pleasure to Padma while Augusta did the same for Alice.

Frank had pulled his hard cock from Cho’s grasp and had Bertha on her back with her legs spread to either side of him. Bertha had his long ten inch cock in her hand stroking it while pressing the bulbous head against her soaked cunt. The she sighed in pleasure when Frank pushed through her hands and into her. She let go allowing him to push all of his length into her snatch.

Nothing was better to Bertha than being fucked bt Frank while being pregnant with his child. She had so thoroughly let go of her dream to be with him that having it fulfilled to her current extent left her almost obsessive about him. She loved him more than life and his cock sliding into her body always brought her mind back to the first time they were together. “Yes, baby. You are going to be a daddy. My baby’s daddy. Fuck my pussy. It feels so good.” She rambled as her mind jumped randomly from thought to thought as she was overcome with pleasure and joy.

Next to them Cho watched them. She loved watching Neville and Frank fuck. It turned her on so much. She was trying not to touch herself as it made it all that much more arousing for her and pleasurable when she finally gave in. Bertha’s words pushed her to give in faster than normal and she pushed two fingers into her pussy. She was surprised when Frank grabbed her face and kissed her while still plowing his pussy into Bertha.

Hanna throat moved in time with each swallow as she took Neville’s large load into her stomach. Her eyes were closed, and she was in the midst of a small orgasm. One she regularly had while swallowing cum from the source. Everything about the cock in her mouth pulsing glob after glob of thick cum was pleasurable to her. The twitching cock, the taste of the thick cream, the feeling of it in her mouth and sliding down her throat and the satisfying fullness in her stomach from the large loads Neville and his father produced.

She kept sucking after he finished pulsing to clean off all traces of his cum and to keep him hard. Taking an entire load for herself made her feel responsible to deliver a fully hard cock to her sisters. And she as much as she loved swallowing cum she had become a master at cock sucking. So when she pulled away from Neville his cock was rock hard and ready for whoever was next.

That turned out to be her as Frank was still fucking Bertha and was kissing Cho and fingering her at the same time. And Alice, Augusta and the young twins where cumming on each other’s tongue in a sexy daisy chain. She was still dazed from her swallowing of just over a cup of cum and didn’t realize that she was the target of Neville’s renewed cock till he pushed her down to match Bertha’s position and slipped his cock into her pussy.

Hanna’s back arched in pleasure at the semi-surprising intrusion of Neville’s hard cock into her tight little pussy. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips and she moaned in delight when he leaned over and sucked her D cup tits into his mouth. He fucked her hard and fast and through a powerful orgasm when he leaned down and whispered “One day I’m going make you pregnant like Bertha” then came. He pumped a full load of cum into her womb and if not for the contraceptive charm, she knew she would have been pregnant.

Along with Neville and Hanna, everyone else came at the same time. An oddity none of them noticed. Alice saw that Hanna had gotten Neville twice and playfully yelled out “you bitch,” before taking Hanna into a loving kiss. Neville’s cock was still hard. His stamina already impressive but more so every time got a good look at his mother’s naked body. He grabby her and pushed her into a doggy style position. He had just fucked Hanna’s tight pussy so went for his mother’s tight ass, pushing into the hole that had been lubricated by Parvati’s tongue.

Seeking “forgiveness” for “hogging” Neville, Hanna went to her back and slipped under Alice’s face and offered her cum packed pussy to her future mother-in-law. Alice had trembled in pleasure at Neville’s forceful taking of her ass and was grunting in pleasure but was brought to Hanna’s offer by the strong smell of Neville’s cum. Alice was not the gluten that Hanna was for cum but she was a proper cum slut and dived into the leaking pussy and started to suck up her gift, trembling into a state of perpetually orgasm from the dual simulation of Neville’s hard cock in her ass and the mixed flavor of his and Hanna’s cum in her mouth.

Wanting some cum too, Parvati leaned into Bertha’s full pussy and started to suck up Frank’s deposit. Bertha’s sensitive pussy had not fully recovered, and she was pushed back into a new series of orgasms. Parvati’s ass was hovering in the air while she feasted on Bertha’s pussy and Hanna tingling at Alice’s face in her crotch and still feeling a bit guilty grabbed Parvati and was able to pull the girls pussy onto her face sending her off into her own series of climaxes.

With the massive daisy chain started, a re-aroused Frank grabbed his mother and bent her over. He settled his balls above Bertha’s face and pushed his cock into his mother’s lubed ass. This one provided by Padma’s tongue. Both of them moaned. Frank’s cock became like iron every time he pushed into the soft folds of his mother’s ass or pussy and Augusta had become a slave to the knowledge that her son of grandson had their cocks in her.

Padma wanted Neville, so she climbed on to Alice’s back and presented herself to him. HE was fucking his mother’s ass so leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Padma’s ass. She was not expecting him to choose that hole and joined the barely aware woman beneath her in orgasms.

Cho completed the circle by putting her pussy to Augusta’s lips and her mouth gently around Neville’s balls. Something happened in that moment and the green Longbottom magic that Neville manifested while practicing appeared around them sending them all into a state of continual orgasm. Neville and Frank where not even ejaculating, they were just being hit with their first multiple orgasm.

Around the joined family rose the green glow of the Longbottom family magic. It suffused the area and magnified the pleasure being felt by all. Only Neville, with his closer connection the family magic noticed it at first, but his body was trembling in too much pleasure for him to act on it. Then tendrils formed from the dense magic and started pushing into the unoccupied holes of each of the seven women.

A thick tendril pushed into Alice’s pussy as her son’s cock was still rhythmically stroking into her ass Tendrils pushed into the assholes of Hanna, Parvati, Cho and Bertha since each of them had a tongue in their pussies. Bertha, like Alice was being fucked in her ass so the tendril wormed its way into her wet pussy. Similarly, Padma was having her ass tongued by Neville, so she too, had a tendril fir itself snuggly into her pussy. The Longbottom magic then sent a tendril to the center of Neville and Frank’s chest and they were all connected in a way they had never been before.

Both men could feel the tendrils as if they were additional cocks. The women were moaning and grunting in pleasure from the double penetrations, each magically formed cock feeling exactly like Neville or Frank’s cock. Neville pulled his tongue from Padma’s as when her hips jerked too much on the ethereal cock in her pussy. As soon as his tongue disengaged another tendril replaced it in her ass. She screamed in pleasure and a third tendril made her “air tight.

The circle started breaking up but remained connected by the Longbottom magic. Magical tendrils replacing tongues and pushing into asses and pussies. Neville ended up on his back with his mother riding him reverse cowgirl with his hard cock in her ass and a magical version in her pussy while her two hands stroked the green glowing dick in her mouth.

Next to him, Frank was doing the same to Augusta. Cho remained gently sucking on Neville balls under his mother’s ass while Bertha kept caressing Frank’s balls with her tongue under Augusta. The two girls were the only ones that didn’t have a glowing green tentacle pushing into all three holes and were just twitching in orgasm from the two in their ass and pussy.

The perpetual state of orgasm the family had been in started to rise to something none of them could describe or understand and then they all crashed together into a state of pleasure that could not imply described as “orgasm”. Neville and Frank normally cum about a cup per ejaculation. When the current eruption was finished they would have combined to release a gallon. Despite blowing their loads into their respective mother’s ass, all the women felt it coming out of every cock analog.

And it was real. The magic was distributing the huge blast among all the women, even giving Hanna a little extra. The girls were also ejaculating. In addition, they were experiencing anal and oral “orgasms” at the same time that their pussies clutched at the poles invading them. It went on for a full five minutes before all nine of them collapsed in exhaustion and the green glow of the Longbottom magic faded away.

Despite the wild fucking and violation of all their orifices and the indescribable “orgasm”-like pleasure event, all of them felt infused with love. Bertha and Alice crawled to either side of Frank, while Hanna and Parvati did the same to Neville. Augusta climbed into Franks lap and cuddled in like a cat and Parvati and Cho shared Neville’s lap to do the same. Then the kissing started. Oft loving kisses. The women rotated to claim kisses from each other and both men but would settle back in their original position to bask in the warmth and love of the family.

\---

Frank and Neville sat four feet apart surrounded by the seven women that made up their, basically, combined harem. All were naked, but surprisingly refreshed. They had all felt the family magic intertwined with their love making and they all resolved to have sex outside in nature more often. Each accepting the wild and never-before-experienced interaction with ease. Love and family could be trusted. That was when the six fairies flew up.

The two groups looked at each other. There were two magical creatures called “fairies” in the magical world. One was the size of honeybees and their official designation was sprite fairies. They glowed and despite having male and female genders, all looked like tiny women. Where the sex organ was on a woman there was nothing but flat skin and the breasts had no nipples. No one knew why the tiny creatures had that form. They were harmless and playful and would dance around a drop of honey for hours. Pixie fairies were a popular adornment for young girls who would have them hovering around their hair at formal events.

The second type of fairies were officially called fairies and was why the smaller creatures had gotten their name as in form they looked similar, including the dragon fly style wings, except fairies were much larger. Fairies were about twelve inches tall typically and looked fully human and came in clearly male and female forms with fully functional primary and secondary sexual organs.

While everyone knew the larger fairies existed, it was rare for anyone to see one and finding a colony was next to impossible. Six in one place definitely drew the undivided attention of the Longbottom clan. Four of the six fairies were female and two were male. All were a different color. One of the women had standard European skin coloring and features, while another had the dark brown skin and features of someone from Atlantis.

The remaining four were blue, green, yellow and red, respectively, with hair a darker shade of their skin color. All had a glow that matched their skin pigmentation except for the first two, who glowed white. The “European” fairy had black hair while the “Atlantean” fairy had white hair.  All six were naked and Neville took note that the tuft of hair above their sex matched that on their head.

The red male flew forward and asked, “Will you welcome us here?” It was an odd question, but fairies weren’t known to be dangerous just a bit tricky and mischievous. Neville said, “yes, you are welcome” and their glows vanished. Everyone saw the six creatures relax. “Your wards are very impressive, it took the magic of the entire colony to allow us to get this far.” Neville was pleased at the power of the wards he had but did not ignore that they were still able to fly up to him.

“How may we help you?” Frank asked. Neville could tell his father was equally disturbed that the fairies could breach the wards, no matter how difficult they suggested it had been. But now was the time to build friendships. The pale skinned female flew forward and said, “You are like a beacon. It has been centuries since we have felt someone as attuned with nature as you are, and we hope you can help us before things get worse for our friends.”

The six beings proceeded to explain that they came from a secret location that housed six of their colonies, of which each of them represented one, four groves of wood nymphs and two Naiad lakes. All the humans wondered at how magical a place that must be. Unfortunately, muggle expansion was threatening their sanctuary. The wards were preventing their discovery, but they were all nature spirits and as the surrounding nature was removed, their wards became progressively weaker. The good news to the Longbottom’s perspective was that the fairies believed they had 10 years before the wards fell.

Neville was a bit surprised at the level of their distress with so much time left but decided that time meant little when faced with the destruction of your home. “What would you like us to do?” Alice asked the hovering group. The explanation went on and the fairies told their hosts that moving the fairy colonies would not be a problem, but they did not want to abandon their Nymph and Naiad friends. But to move them would require moving their trees and lakes and trusting someone to do that brings great distress to them.

“The place you call the Grimmauld commons, has a grove of three wood nymph trees and a lake with one naiad, but they refuse to share their space.” The yellow male fairy said. The red fairy quickly explained “We are not surprised, it is a great thing to ask a Naiad or Nymph to share their space and none of our colonies would be willing if the position were reversed especially with the numbers we need to move.” Everyone nodded in understanding to the politics of the magical creatures.

The dark brown skinned female fairy spoke up, “We know we ask a lot, but we could all feel your connection to nature as we were traveling back. Once you welcomed us into your wards our beings shivered in joy at the nature magic that suffuses this area. I do not exaggerate to say that for a moment some of us thought this was the mythical Wood Outside.” None of the human’s knew what the Wood Outside was, but it was clear by the awe of the fairy and the posture of the others that it was a holy place for them.

Neville could see where this was going and had no problem allowing so many magical beings into the forests on his land. But before he could agree the fairies sweetened the pot. “We would not ask such a thing without offering something in return.” The yellow fairy said. “We just witnessed that you are the source of the magic that suffuses this place and we would like to pledge our service and offer the service of the Nymphs and Naiads to you. If you accept us we will add our magic to the protections of this land.

Much was unknown about Nymphs and Naiads and even less about fairies but what was know was that their colonies where impossible to find and that their magic was potent especially toward enemies. To have so many pledged to him and to his lands was a free acquisition he would not pass up. Neville and his father agreed, and they rose and got dressed so the fairies could take them to their hidden enclave.

The enclave was in Northern Ireland and was a magical oasis. Despite the varying temperatures in the surrounding area, the magical dwelling was frozen in a perfect midsummer evening. Traveling by fairy magic had been an experience for the family and Neville was happy that everyone could come. At first he thought the fairies would insist on only him or just him and his father. But apparently his connection to “nature magic” as the fairy called it gave him a lot of leeway.

When they arrived in the grove, Neville could tell that there was high tension because of their arrival. The fairies were given an opportunity to explain but Neville could see that some of the Nymphs and Naiads were skeptical. In response Neville called his magic and began his exercise again. He had done it at Hogwarts before and not been able to come close the connection he felt at his home but had still found comfort in his family affinity.

In that place, it was a totally different experience. He finally understood that his affinity was best called nature magic because he could feel it much more clearly in that hidden place. It wasn’t his those, not like his own home and it wasn’t as vast as at his home but seemed wiser and as if it was allowing him to visit. What was important was that all the magical beings there looked at him in wonder as they too felt his connection to their collective magic.

Neville’s father joined him and then the Nymphs and Naiads and finally the fairies. The women who had not been able to connect as Bertha had earlier were drawn in and felt wonder, joy and beauty. When Neville finished his exercise, all the magical beings bowed to him. It was a bit overwhelming after the intensity of his commune with nature. But it was also galvanizing. All the humans had been touched and they would save that place.

It had taken the rest of summer. The trees and lakes could not be moved by magic. They had to be moved physically. Neville and his father both had the ability to touch a tree and have it uproot itself and walk but neither had the ability to do as their ancestor had and walk an entire forest. That would have been too conspicuous anyway. So instead they did it the muggle way. Once the trees were safely collected, they were moved by truck then by boat and then another truck.

The fairies had built entire villages in groups of trees that were not Nymphs and were prepared to abandon them but Neville had gathered those as well. With no rush and secrecy being paramount as a tree nymph was most vulnerable when her tree was being moved, they took their time. Each grove had about 15 Nymphs and Neville transported the groves separately in groups of 5.

Once at the Longbottom property, he let the Nymphs decide where to replant their trees. They chose positions deep within the forest that surrounded his manor at the four cardinal directions. The strength of the magic of the Longbottom lands would allow them anywhere on the property. They even started plans to plant some of their acorns to grow the size of their groves.

Similarly moving the Fairies was a tedious but relatively simply effort. A combination of muggle and magic used to transport and protect the villages till their tree could be replanted. They also chose places central to the forest, in positions northwest and southeast. That allowed all the new additions to be well away from the Berserk village which was in the southwest of the property. They promised to interact with the other humans sworn to Neville’s service, but the location of their homes would only be known by the core family.

Moving the Naiads had been the most difficult and the most time consuming. Maps were brought to the Naiads and they had meticulously decided the size, shape and location of their new lakes. The surprising thing was that the visible lake was not the actually home of the Naiads. The Naiad lake was actually underground and connected to the visible lake via a porous layer of magical sand that the Naiads could travel through,

Digging the underground lake was not easy and required involving the Abbotts whose family magic involved the creation of magical aquifers. The Abbotts held great respect for Naiads and so they went above and beyond building the home for the two colonies. Not only did they build underground channels to connect the colonies to each other and to all the lakes on the Longbottom lands, they also built four fountains that were also connected to colony homes.

As a final gift they provided a second layer of permeable sand that was an Abbot family secret and the source of the magically pure water they produced which the Naiads would report was akin to the best shower a human could ever take when they passed trough it. It would not be long before the expanding Naiads would build a colony on the Abbott lands. Similar good treatment would eventually see wood nymphs at the Diggorys. 

Moving the Naiads presented similar problems to moving the Wood Nymphs. Magic was used to move the water to a tanker that had been meticulously cleaned using the Abbotts magically neutral water. Then the tanker was transported to the lake and then magically transported to the new lake bed. It had been a tense month, but it had been completed and there had been a celebration. Nymphs and Naiads and Fairies were all very sexually free and the Longbottom family was pulled into a love fest.

More astounding than the sex was the additions to his wards. The Longbottoms were protected by the most powerful wards the House of Potter would share outside the family, but when the magics of the new nature creatures merged with the magic of the House of Longbottom and then touched the wards that had been keyed to the Longbottom family, it all sang in glorious synergy. Neville knew nothing about wards or runes, but he and his father could feel the wards and they had changed and become more powerful.

**…End Flashback**

He was brought from his thoughts by the shifting of weight from his right shoulder across his back to his left shoulder. He pulled the creature from his shoulder and cradled her in his arms and started to stroke her across her head and behind her ears. He could feel her settle and then practically purr in contentment as he held her. He wondered if anyone noticed the significance of the little monkey that he was carrying.

**…Flashback**

“Hey, Neville. Can I talk to you?” Cho asked, poking her head into the door of his office. Neville looked up and waved his girlfriend/slave in. He was not surprised at her demeanor. His door was always open and he told everyone when he didn’t want to be disturbed but she always came to him this way. He knew better than to admonish her about it, because she did it more for herself than for him. She liked being submissive and deferential as much as she was allowed.

Cho was 15 now and had only grown more stunning as each year passed. Still petite at only 5 foot 2 inches tall with small B cup breasts, but the flush of maturity was starting to show as she transitioned form an adorable sexy girl into a beautiful sexy woman. She was wearing a two piece pajama set that put her beauty and sexiness on display. A blue, tight cropped cotton shirt and matching cotton short shorts that all hugged her body snuggly.

Neville’s favorite part of the outfit was the short shorts. They did not cover all of her ass and Neville loved the persistent peek he would get at the bottom curve at her small tight little ass. He regularly saw her naked and had endulged in her ass in every way but having it mostly covered was still the sexiest way he had seen it presented. The fact that the tight bottom also cupped her delectable sex only added to preference for the garment.

The short shorts also put her relatively long silky legs on display highlighting them by visually separating them from the rest of her body. Neville had made a rule that Cho could never wear long pants as he wanted her legs on display at all times. It was a silly rule but one that Cho followed religiously. The only time she was forced to break the rule was when she was in the potions lab. For safety.

His love and lust for the lower half of her body did not mean that her top was not incredibly sexy as well. The cotton top stopped just beneath her small breasts and left her flat toned stomach on display. Her well formed, small breasts pushed into the thin fabric and allowed Neville to see her small nipples which were always hard. Another of his favorite features. Cho had, by far, the smallest breasts of all the women Neville was sleeping with and while he loved the large plush “melons” of his ladies, Cho’s small mounds were equally as perfect. Like an appetizer or desert to the entrée that was his other women.

She moved and stood in front of his desk, but he knew her better now and so gestured for her to come kneel next to him. She tried to hide her smile, but he saw it. He chose to ignore for the moment, telling himself to remember for later when it came time to punish her for her “insolence”. But somehow he knew that she was seeking compassion and not abuse at the moment. It was a sense he was glad he had because her desire shifted quickly and he needed to be able to understand her changing need quickly. He was also internally frightened at how much power she gave him over her.

She kneeled next to his chair and he pulled her head into his lap and asked, “What do you want, pet?” Cho remained silent for a moment and just as he was about to press, she whispered, “I want to be like this forever.” He was confused by her statement and so asked her to explain herself. She was quiet for another moment, which surprised Neville because she never hesitated when he gave her a direct command.

“I am jealous of Pansy.” She finally admitted. Pansy fulfilled a similar role in Theo Nott’s life that Cho filled in his own. Like the girl herself, Neville did not know if that role was natural for the Slytherin girl or it had been the result of the abusive treatment she had received by all the men in her life. But where Pansy’s personality had dubious origins, Cho was a natural submissive and had no historical trauma as an explanation.

“Why are you jealous, pet?” Neville asked even though he already knew the answer. News of Pansy’s change had reached them through the Berserks’ intelligence gathering efforts and Neville had noticed Cho’s subtle reaction to the news. What he wanted to know was how far she expected to take her desire. He was sure he could not condone Cho going through as extensive a physical change as Pansy had and was worried he would have to disappoint his girlfriend.

“She is a real pet now. And I know you wouldn’t let me go as far as she has, and I don’t think I would want to but I also know that you don’t really see me as a pet and you are just trying to give me what I want and need.” Cho said softly. Neville knew that was true. He had worked hard at being a good master to Cho but sometimes he still had trouble countering so much of his upbringing. His grandmother played with being submissive, but it was part of Cho’s being.

He suspected that Bertha’s pregnancy and the type of sexual energy the woman radiated was part of the reason he had not been mindful of Cho’s needs. The household was stuck in a haze of romantic eroticism. There was just as much kissing, hugging and caressing as there was sex. And the sex was always love making and rarely domination. That was fine for everyone, except Cho. Dominating Cho was lovemaking and she obviously had not been getting enough of it.

Neville felt a little bad that he had not been able to really give Cho want she wanted. Before he could comment, she said, “There’s something I want you to do for me.” Neville smirked, he should have known that she would have not come to him if she did not already have a plan. His “slave girl” may have been a submissive but she was brilliant and not shy about applying that brilliance.

“Go ahead pet” he said and felt her body respond to him calling her that. It was the one thing he knew he was getting right with her. He had called her many things, “slave”, “whore”, “bitch”, etc. But none of them had felt comfortable to him until he landed on “pet”. It had the notions of ownership she craved, but somehow had enough connotations of love and compassion to make him comfortable. Calling her “pet” also helped him treat her a bit more in that way.

“I achieved my animagus form today.” She said. Neville’s mind halted. It had only been a year since he had ordered her to the explore the animagus form and choose a form that he would like. She had not presented him with a form and it was supposed to take two years after that. He took a moment to examine his feelings and then consider what she would want from him.

Coming to a decision he lifted her head off his lap and pulled her from her knees to her feet. He looked at her sternly showing his disappointment in her before shifting that look of disappointment to anger. He spun her around and bent her over his desk, holding her down with his hand pressed into her back. He drew his wand with his off hand and vanished her shorts and panties from her body.

He was not truly angry, but she had disobeyed him to a very serious degree and her personality demanded he respond. “What did you do, slave?” He felt her shiver beneath him and knew he was doing right. Finding a well of anger to call on was not difficult. The animagus transformation was not something to toy with and she could have hurt herself. He was also worried she did something dangerous to bypass the 2 year requirement.

“I…I…” she started to stutter out. And he snapped “You what?” He actually surprised himself with how sharp he had been in that moment as his imagination ran away with all the things that could have gone wrong and a bit of irritation that she may have turned herself into something he didn’t like. He punctuated his demand by channeling a stinging hex to the tip of his wand and pressing it against her ass, perilously close to her anus.

Cho’s body trembled in true fear. She had not thought this through enough and had become complacent about her relationship with Neville. She had just been so excited about what she discovered. Still, this was exactly what she had been missing. She belonged to Neville and he always spoke of her as if she belonged to him, but he had not proved his ownership of her in too long. Everything he did to her she liked, she craved being pushed to limits and forced to do things she should disagree with.

“I found my spirit animal and it only takes 3 months if you use your spirit animal.” She said with a bit of whimper. Neville’s mind calmed a bit. That was true and at least she had not conducted some insane ritual without telling him. He was still bothered, that she had not come to him for approval to change the plan to use her spirit animal, though that is not something he would have denied her.

He still had her pressed into the table top. Cho was very strong, but Neville was stronger. “What is your form?” Neville said then released her and stepped back. “Change, now!” Cho jumped at his voice. As fearful as she was at Neville’s harsh tone, she deserved it. She had pushed him because he hadn’t been giving her what she needed and despite her fear, she was turned on.

She shifted forms and on the table was a capuchin monkey. Neville thought the little monkey was adorable. It met all of his initial criteria. She was small and easy to carry and pet, and her ears were slightly pointed and would make for a good elven look when partially transformed. The prehensile tail could also be a lot of fun.

Despite his pleasure with what she had become and the knowledge that he should have known she wouldn’t have turned herself into something he didn’t like, he maintained his stern, displeased demeanor. It was not hard to do though only he knew his anger was with himself. He loved Cho as much as any of his ladies and he knew what she needed. For her to have done this meant she wasn’t getting what she needed form him and he was determined that was to change.

“Change back!” he snapped at her and she morphed back almost instantaneously. Her eyes were wide and a bit fearful, but his heightened senses could smell her arousal. That caused his curiosity to rise. “What is it you wanted from me when you came in here, slave?” He asked her. Her eyes widened, and she seemed to hesitate. “SPEAK!” he roared, and she actually flinched back from him.

“I wanted for you to let me stay as a monkey for a little bit to help you get used to treating me like a proper pet, like Pansy.” She blurted. The smile that crept onto Neville’s face cause another shiver of fear and apprehension to run through Cho. She loved humiliation, she loved pain, but what she loved more than all was compete and utter domination and she had pushed Neville to that point.

“I wonder if Theo would be willing to trade pets?” Neville asked with a sinister glee. Neville would never do that but in the moment, Cho could not make herself believe that Neville wasn’t going to give her away. “Please, no.”  She cried. “Don’t send me away, master.” He drew his wand and waived it at her banishing the rest of her clothes off of her body and then spun her and bent her over the table again.

The next thing she was aware of was being magically locked in her position before she felt a belt impact her bare butt. Neville rarely hit her with a belt or whip. Typically, if he could get him to hit her, it would be with a paddle. But now he was laying into her with a strap and her mind was still trapped in the fear he was going to give her away for Pansy. Pansy who had done more than she had to prove her devotion to her master. Then she felt something else press against her.

\---

She felt Neville’s body, now as naked as she was, come into contact with hers and she instantly opened her legs to give him access. He kissed her and slipped his hard cock into her body with one hard thrust. The pleasure was as amazing as usual but she regretted how turned on she was by his aggressiveness because her wet pussy took his thick 10 inch cock with no pain. Responding to her unspoken desire she felt Neville press something hard against her pucker before she was overcome with pain.

Her mind blanked at the surprise spike of pain, but her body responded to the stinging hex he had silently cast directly against her sensitive star. She screamed. Louder than he had ever made her scream before, then the scream of pain turned into one of pleasure, then her pussy contracted around Neville’s cock. The she started to cry. 

He started to move inside of her and then pulled her up and turned her head to his and kissed her tears away. He didn’t say anything and she couldn’t get herself to speak either. He moved from her cheek to her lips and kissed her hard holding her in place with a strong grip around her neck that just caused her pussy to tighten up again. After kissing her he pushed her back down against the desk and increased his pace in her tight pussy.

Every time her pussy started to loosen he would place his wand against her ass and send a stingy hex right up her puckering asshole. She would scream as if he was murdering her, clench her pussy tight and shiver through a pain-gasm. His fucking into her became more fevered until she felt him cum inside of her sore pussy. As she felt his cum enter her body she had another orgasm from the satisfaction of knowing he had taken pleasure from her body.

He pulled out of her and turned her over on to her back. Automatically her legs pulled up and spread apart, displaying both her holes to him. He grabbed her waste and presed his still hard cock press against her ass hole. She hissed in pain. Her ass-hole was bruised from the multiple stinging hexes but he did not care, ramming himself into her body, only the the wetness she had left on his cock from her many orgasms preventing him from tearing her.

Her arousal spiked so high she forgot who she was for a second. It was only when he applied a stinging hex directly to her clit that she came back to herself with scream. Her back arched so much, Neville became momentarily frightened she would break it. He kept his faith and his pace fucking into her ass and her body slammed back to the desktop and her pussy shot cum over his stomach. HE had made her ejaculate before but this was the most her pussy had ever shot at him.

As he had before he fucked her hard, fast and unrelenting. Every time her ass started to loosen from his continuous pounding, he pressed the wand against her clit and sent a stinging hex into her sensitive sexual organ. She started to mumble and eventually Neville was able to hear, “Oh Merlin Neville, your cock feels so good. Fuck me harder…harder….claim my ass as yours forever.”

At 15, Cho knew she was a special type of slut. All of Neville’s girls were special kinds of sluts. Hanna loved ingesting cum. The time she had swallowed three entire loads form Neville and his father and her stomach had distended had been all the evidence needed. Padma and Paravati were into twincest. Like all of them, the Indian girl were bi-sexual but they took extra pleasure in each other, especially when the were being watched. They loved performing for Neville.

Up until that moment, Cho had thought she was just a submissive bondage slut. She loved when Neville tied her up before fucking her. She needed to be his slave and be owned by him. But she was finding out she was more. Neville had pushed her beyond what she had though was her limit and she found out that she was also a masochist. The pain Neville was causing her was unimaginable but she was cumming harder than she ever had.

Neville had come into her life and gave her needs and desires a focus. He had already guided her through learning to suck his cock and how to eat pussy. He had fucked her in the ass and pussy and tied her down while all the other girls licked her over her naked body. And now he had pried pen another sexual door for her and she worried he would not be able to deal with what he had set free, then another jolt of pain and pleasure ran through her and she came again.

Neville was also breaking down mental walls. For the first time he truly wanted Cho as his slave. The power he had over her was intoxicating. Cho’s faith in the man she had trusted her body to was realized when along with that craving to own her came a possessiveness that would burn the world to see her safe. He stuck his wand into her pussy and then pinched her nipple hard with his off hand. Never ceasing his steady fucking into her ass

Her pussy clamped down tight unto the invading magical focus and she let out deep growl.  “You like that, my slut” he said to her and she nodded her head without looking at him. He violently pulled his wand and cock out of her body at the same time and then came in massive spurts all over her body. She felt so debased and used, she didn’t even cum. She was too excited by his domination of her and her own vulnerability.

He pulled her up to him and crossed the final line, when he slapped her across the face. He whispered harshly in “What if I don’t think your slut pussy and ass is worthy of me”. In the moment, she panicked, she could not be rejected by him, the thought of him trading her for Pansy rising to the surface again. “No master please, I will do anything to make my body worthy” He pulled away from her and looked at her.

HE started to scoop up his copious amounts of cum and feed it to her. She ate it with relish. She kept her legs open, showing that he had complete use of her in any way he wanted. Despite all the depravity he could think of, all the pain he could cause her that she would gladly accept, he finished feeding her his cum from her body and then pushed his re-awakened cock back into her pussy.

Neville was being overcome with the pleasure of the feeling. Her pussy was tight and it gripped and released him. Her body was putting out a steady stream of heat and fluid. He pulled her up till her back bent back so he could continue fucking her and have access to her breasts. He grabbed her nipples anyway and pinched them. She screamed and her pussy clenched tight to his cock. “Yes, she is definitely into pain”, he thought. The feeling for him was amazing.

He had already cum in her pussy. It was her ass he wanted. He grabbed her by her ass and lifted her from the desk, leaving her small body impaled on his cock. He fell to the floor of his office with her beneath him, controlling his body to make her grunt in pain at her landing without actually hurting her. There entire coupling being a test of control and patience for Neville. Something he found himself enjoying.

With Cho on her back again, he pumped his cock into her pussy a few times before pulling out again just as he sensed her orgasm approaching. He flipped her over unto her hands and knees and pushed back into her ass. She screamed again and a fountain of liquid sprayed out of her pussy. Neville did not change his pace and just kept sawing back and forth into her body. Her hands gave out and her head and shoulders fell to the magically softened floor of his office.

Her ass was still sticking in the air impaled on Neville’s cock spearing into her. Her body started to shake and a keening wale came from her mouth. Neville loved the feeling of her tight ass. He was heading for another climax, and this time he would paint her bowels with his cum. He looked at the unblemished back of his slave and whipped out his wand and cast a stronger stinging hex across her back.

Cho was lost in a fog of pleasure. The stinging hex across her back was followed by another and another and she would alter find welts crisscrossing her body. In the moment pain and pleasure was mixing as each stroke into her ass was more violent than the previous. Neville was the only man to every use her sexually he had taken her from a virgin to a cum craving slut getting fucked in her ass and whipped across her back.

Another vibration ran through her body and her pussy sprayed the floor with another coating of her fluids then she felt Neville’s cock stop buried in her and start to pulse. “Oh god” she whined. She could actually feel his cum coat her anal wall. It was as if her anal passage had grown more nerve endings.. Her body shook in orgasm and he pulled out of her ass and slapped it hard. “Did I give you permission to come” The fact that he expected her to need permission to cum made her shudder with another climax as she cried “I am so sorry master, I can’t help it.” He slapped her hard again.

“It is OK, my slut, you will learn. I may have to sew your pussy closed but you will learn.” She finally could not manage the pleasure any longer and passed out. She came back to herself laying on his chest. Without a word she moved done and took his semi hard cock into her mouth. She was not trying to make him cum or trying to get him hard, she was just seeking and giving comfort by softly sucking on her master’s cock. For Neville It was a wonderful feeling. Her sucking was not needy or passionate. It was just soft sucking that made him feel relaxed. They would have to do this often.

\---

Cho was a contented mess when Neville finished with her. He had used her body more thoroughly than he ever had. Her face stung where he slapped her, her back hurt where the welts had raised, her ass had a red hand print on it and her most intimate areas still buzzed from the directed stinging hexes. Thye had discovered together that on top of everything else, she was a masochist and had found that beneath all his charm and goodness, Neville could enjoy being a sadist sometimes.

 “I am sorry, pet.” Neville whispered, I have not been taking care of you as I should. Cho shivered. The way he called her pet had shifted slightly. It was the first time she actually felt like little more than a pet to him. “But,” Neville continued, “You tried to manipulate me and purposely push me to get what you wanted and that is a serious violation.”

Neville moved away from where she was still sprawled on his desk and commanded. “You will change into your monkey form and remain in that form until Christmas.” He said and Cho whole body tensed. It was the middle of August and she was going into her O.W.L. year. He looked at her with uncompromising eyes and then she changed into her Capuchin form.

Neville watched her dejected form for a full five minutes, impressed that she had willingly given up so much. She would never again doubt her own commitment to him, knowing she had obeyed his command in that moment. Then he said, “While at Hogwarts you may change back into your human form while you’re in class, but if I catch you outside of class even once while not in this form I will extend your punishment till September of your 6th year.

The monkey lept into his arms in happiness and that was when she realized that the time she had just had with him would be the last time she would have sex or anything close for 4 months. She was not as dejected as when she thought Neville would make her give up her 5th year completely but the punishment took on a new level of deviousness to her. She had just discovered a new aspect to her sexuality and it would denied to her for months.

As was Neville’s way, after each cloud, came the sunshine. “Here pet, its time we get you a proper collar.” He picked her up in his arms and started to gentle stroke her head as he walked out of his office. By the end of the day, Cho would have a jeweled collar curtesy of Harry Potter and she would have been thoroughly embarrassed by Neville as he told everyone who and what she was. Even taking her to the ministry and registering her form.

**…Flashback End**

In the month before school started, Cho had gotten what she ultimately wanted. Having her as a pet monkey had shifted Neville completely where she was concerned. She was his pet. It was hard to describe, when he didn’t seem to treat her that differently, but she could tell. She was his pet and despite the continuing embarrassment as he explained to any and all people who she was, she had never been happier in her life and that spoke volumes as she would have said the same about every one of her previous years since joining Neville’s harem.

The only issue had been brought up by Padma. Hogwarts wasn’t the safest place in the world and having Cho as a monkey running around could be dangerous. Especially if any of the “bad apples” got it into their head that she would make an easy target. Cho was happy that Neville had taken the concern seriously but refused to lift her punishment.

If they could not find a solution, he had promised that he would enjoy having her in his year. It had been a gloriously terrifying time in her life. She would never know what Neville would have finally decided because she was saved by chance and opportunity when am emissary from the Japanese magical government made contact with Frank Longbottom, through the Wizengamot, to arrange a meeting with a representative from one of the 12 Shogunate.

**…Flashback**

His name was Wakata Tsurayaki, though he supposed the English would call him Tsurayaki Wakata. To place your own name before that of your family’s was one of the many behaviors of the westerners that he found distasteful. He was no fan of the English, but he had been ordered to be respectful and treat the family he was to meet as if he was meeting with a Shogun. That was an odd order because he had never heard of any Shogun placing themselves as equals with any foreigner.

Of course, he was no fool. And one would have to be a fool to not know of the gaijin named Neville Longbottom or the House of Longbottom. The boy had arrived in Japan and offered nothing but respect toward everyone he had met. Word was that he had been meticulous in adhering to the culture of the country he had been visiting. Unfortunately, and to the great shame of the 12 Shogun, the same had not been shown in return.

The entire sorted affair had been one failure after the other by the Ichibashi Shogunate. First, they had tried to steal a sword from a Mahōjan (Japanese for muggle). It was something that even someone as loyal as Tsurayaki knew happened but to everyone’s great shame, they had failed. And worse they had failed in the most public way possible, giving tacit approval to the skills of a foreign sword maker. Then to compound that failure they had then tried again to steel the sword and failed again.

At this point, the Ichibashi Shogunate would have only been a laughing stock within the borders of Japan, but they had pressed, and the young Longbottom had defied expectation and arrived to defend his honor and that of his sensei. Tsurayaki Wakata was, himself, a master of Mahō no henbō (Transfiguration) and in his mind admitted that he wished he had a student like the young man. Poised, respectful, duty bound. He would never say it out loud, but the Soga Clan had not been frivolous in choosing this foreign student.

That was proven beyond a doubt when the young man completely embarrassed the best swordsman the shogunate had to offer. First by sparing him from his own arrogance, then by beating him in open combat and then again, by killing him when he dishonorably tried to stab the victorious boy in the back. To add a final insult, the Longbottom clan had left protections for the Mahōjan Clan that had defeated some of their best ninja.

He was one of the few who knew that ninja under the orders of his Shogun, Kawahire Nobuatsu of the Kawahire shogunate, had tested the wards and found them impossible to break, at least without risking detection. Knowing of the fate of the Ichibashi ninja, they had been ordered to leave it alone. Unfortunately for the Ichibashi, that was not the end of their embarrassment at the hands of the English. Luckily, they were people smart enough to do the right thing and keep their mouth shut so that only the very few knew of the second incident.

In what Tsurayaki thought could charitably call misguided, the Ichibashi Shogunate had tried to approach a Clan of equal standing to the Longbottom to attempt to gain some western magic to use against the ward. Why they were still insistent on the sword, Tsurayaki would never know, but it did lead to a disturbing discovery. The English “shogun” could wield magic in a way the Japanese Shogun had not thought of.

Even after it had been rectified, that was dangerous knowledge to know and outside a few, anyone who did had been executed. It had been over a year and the Ichibashi had not recovered. Word was that the other 11 Shogun were pressuring the Shogun of the Ichibashi Shogunate, Ichibashi Tanetake to step down. A fall that it would take generations for the shogunate to recover from.

And now he had been sent. He had three missions. The first was to “rub salt” in the disastrous actions of the rival Ichibashi Shogunate.  The second was to pay a debt of honor. The actions of the Ichibashi Shogunate was dishonorable and public and reflected poorly on the rest of the Shoguns. With power came responsibility and it would be more difficult to hold the public to high standards if such clear evidence of the leadership failing at such things were left to stand.

His final mission was to make inquiries about the wards. The Kawahire Shogunate was the most liberal of the 12 and would not ignore the power that such wards made available. If the Kawahire could get their hands on a similar ward it would shift the balance of power in Japan. All the better if he could start to build the foundation of a future business partnership. Even in Japan people knew of the strides made by England in a short time. The Grimmauld commons and the floating island of Themiskyra being two.

On a personal level Tsurayaki was curious about the appearance of the Lady of the Lake. For them the equivalent would be the appearance of Susanoo, a being he now knew existed. He and many like him, wondered what would have to happen for him to show himself. The appearance of the Lady of the Lake was accidental as the government had done something it had never thought to attempt before; forcing her appearance.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, the Japanese man arrived at the gates to Longbottom manor. He had treated himself and arrived through the magiport at Grimmauld commons before “renting” a magicar to bring him to his appointment. He had traveled in a Mahōjan car before but that had been completely non magical. The “Siren” was very impressive. He knew not to mention it to anyone when he returned home because Japanese people, especially the magical ones, were overly prideful about their home.

He thanked his driver and watched the car rise again into the air before turning invisible. He could not hear it so had no idea which way it went. He would apparate back after his meeting. He could only justify the rental because of the large box that was next to him. It was already on the line as he could have taken a portkey.

He pulled a book from his pocket and opened it to a page and ripped the page out. He slapped the sheet on the box and it rose and followed him. Japanese magical combat was done with swords and the twisting of elemental magic, but the equivalent of charms was done with seals, which was the Japanese version of runic magic.  Wakata Tsurayaki also wore a ring that was used for his “transfiguration” magic. He reached the gate and used his ring to pulse magic into the knocker, he doubted the Longbottoms would appreciate a seal tag left on their door bell.

Neville, his father, Padma and Parvati met the visitor from Japan. The twin Indian girls had started to train with Neville over the summer. Not because they were in need of training but to remind him that they were meant to be his bodyguards as well as his lovers. Each session made it clear to the young man that not only could his two loves protect themselves they were quite skilled at helping to protect him.

He was stronger than them and much more skilled with a blade, but they were faster and masters at their form of martial arts. They didn’t embarrass him as he was skilled in his own right, but he had no doubt that he had two deadly vipers to either side of him and not delicate flowers. For delicate flowers he had Hannah and Cho, not that either of them should be underestimated in a fight, because that would be a mistake.

Cedric Diggory was also in the room hidden under an invisibility cloak. He and Neville were friends but they had not achieved the closeness of Harry and Ron or even Theo and Blaise. Their age difference, different class levels and separate houses all acting as a hindrance to greater closeness. Still, Neville trusted Cedric completely and the rising 7th year student would be taking charge of the family security apparatus after he graduated and achieved a defense mastery.

Into the room stepped Wakata Tsurayaki. Neville could see that despite his role as an ambassador, the man was a warrior. He carried no sword, but Neville didn’t think that would stop the man from being very dangerous if necessary. But it seemed that the trip that day was to be diplomatic. Since they were in his home, Neville did not yield to Japanese customs and was pleased to see the man did not seem bothered. That was not the reputation of the Japanese.

After introductions they sat and the man from the Kawahire Shogunate explained his mission. He held nothing back, not even that his Shogunate was a bitter rival with the Ichibashi and that was part of the motivation of the trip, to “rub their failure and shame in their noses” explained the man using western terminology. The Longbottoms were no fans of the Ichibashi Shogunate and it cost them nothing to be “used” in this fashion.

Neville admitted that his family magic was centered on plants and the land, which was why he could make a greater connection with his magic, even while in Japan, than was expected. All could see the Japanese man’s eyes twitch. He had very good control but everyone in the room had heightened enough senses to see the tell. Neville had purposely let that slip. It would calm fears about the power of Western magicals, but not make him or his family less dangerous to them.

Neville went on to explain that it was another Prima Potentia House (also dangerous to the Japanese) that were masters of ward crafting and runic magic. The Japanese man absorbed another blow. Japanese seal magic was considered, to the Japanese, the greatest of the form. That the ward that had defeated the shoguns so thoroughly was “seal” based warding would not be received well.

Tsurayaki centered himself and went on with his duty. “Longbottom-san, the Japanese shogunate owes you a debt of honor and to pay that debt they have charged me to present you with this gift.” He said formally and pointed the box that had stood unobtrusively but not unnoticed inside the door. With his gesture the sides fell away and displayed a cage. Inside the cage sat two large white cats.

They were the size of baby leopards and looked like kittens of whatever breed they were which left Neville assuming that their final size would be akin to a leopard as well. Since leopards can grow to 9 feet long and 200lbs, Neville looked warily at the “gift”. Padma and Parvati on the other hand seemed excited. They were Asian, so Neville assumed they recognized the animals and allowed their excitement to keep him calm.

The Japanese man explained the gift. “These are albino Nekomata. They are indigenous to Japan and parts of China. These two are male and quite rare.” Neville recognized the unspoken. First, he had been gifted two males so there would be no breeding more rare Japanese magical animals for him, second the extravagance of the gift was not about him but about, once again, spitting in the face of their rival. But Neville did not care, they were beautiful creatures.

“The Nekomata” Tsurayaki said, “Are very intelligent and can understand human speech. I think similar to your Kneazle, though they are obviously larger. They bond to their owners and will only serve them afterward. These two are, of course, unbonded. Finally, they have the ability to shapeshift. At full size they will be a bit over 2ft tall at the shoulders, 8 ft long to the tip of their tails and weigh about 190 lbs. Already formidable, but when commanded they can shift to a larger monster.”

Neville looked on with growing joy at what he was hearing. “The monster form,” Tsurayaki said will be 5 feet tall at the shoulder, 10 feet long and about 900 lbs.” The Japanese man was pleased at the English reaction to the gift. His master had many Nekomata and while it was true that albino ones were rare, the two that were being gifted had already been bred multiple times before sending them to England. It was part of the reason the gift had been delayed.

Neville would not have cared. In fact, he would expect such a thing, but he was very pleased with the gift. But before he accepted them he asked, “What of the Soga Clan, and their honor.?” Tsurayaki smiled, it had been determined that based on the young Lord’s actions, he would ask after the clan he now protected.

The Japanese representative explained that in magical Japan, the equivalent to “pure bloods” were the samurai clans. They had little to do with magical history in a bloodline and more to do with warrior lineage. The Soga Clan had a samurai lineage in what the English called the muggle world, but not in the magical one. The Kawahire Shogunate was accepting the Soga Clan lineage as a magical Samurai Clan and that would mean if the Soga’s ever produce a magical offspring, they would be accepted into the magical society at the higher social levels.

Neville was happy with that. He knew how much his sensei and his sensei’s family cared for their samurai legacy and even though it had fallen out of favor in the non-magical world it was held in high regard in the magical side and they would forever have a place there. Unknown to anyone, even Harry, the amount of magic swirling around the clan would cause them to produce their first magical child within a generation. The Soga Clan would then join the Kawahire Shogunate.

**…Flashback End**

Neville had accepted the gift and also given the Japanese man an introductory letter to present to Lord Potter in regard to his warding expertise. He had then bonded the two Nekomata as well as performing the familiar bonding ritual with them.  After much back and forth, he named the two cats Hiramitsu and Arimitsu or Hira and Ari for short though they only allowed Neville and his girls to shorten their names in such a way.

The cats also understood that Cho, in her monkey form, was one of Neville’s girls and took the assignment to protect her while she served out her punishment. The little monkey animagus even took to riding on the backs of the two cats, something Neville could tell annoyed them in the way a younger sister annoyed her older brother. He had no doubt that despite their seeming irritation, no one dare mess with Cho Chang.

Neville noticed that Theo had finished his prancing and entered the train and he listened as the whispers of awe followed the boy. He was not jealous since over the previous three years he had more than his fair share of leaving whispers and awe in his wake. But Nott was his most clear rival and he couldn’t wait for his own news to come out. “Enjoy your moment, the House of Longbottom will not be silent for long.” He thought before leading his own group unto the train, his new monkey securely in his arms and cats walking beside him.

The Prima Potentia House of Longbottom had returned to Hogwarts.


	13. The Prima Potentia House of Potter

PREPARE YOURSELF: This is a monster chapter. It is the longest I have ever written. Normally I would split something like this to keep to my “less than 10,000 words” guideline, but I am doing it on purpose. This chapter serves the dual purpose of finishing off the Prima Potentia debut and illustrating through number of words the relative strength of House Potter vs the others.

* * *

_**His Grace, Lord Harry Potter, Heir Apparent to the Prima Potentia House of Potter** _

_**Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire** _

_**and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle** _

* * *

\--- Harry/Justine---

**…August 25, 1994**

**… Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Justine came to Harry wearing a see-through lace baby doll top with matching g-string panties. She very much felt like It was her wedding night as her man, her master, her husband was about to give her the greatest gift she could imagine. She was so in touch with her desire that she actually felt when the magic fell away from her in preparation for the coming love making.

She wore nothing else and so her tattoos were clear to see as was the bars pierced through her nipples, the ring in her bellybutton and the quarter moon shaped mental pressing against her excited clit. Her legs were partially covered with a sheer pair of stockings that stopped mid-thigh and was trimmed with a lace pattern that matched her top and panties. She wore no shoes but walked slightly up on her toes as if in a heel and swayed her hips as she approached Harry relaxing on a love seat.

She sat next to him and crossed her legs toward him, delighting as his eyes drifted across her covered and still exposed body and down her legs. His eyes feeling like a physical and erotic touch to her mind. She took one of his hands and began drawing circles on the back of his hands. She tried to thank him again, but he interrupted her, resting his other hand on her knee. She felt her pussy tingle and her stomach flutter at what was happening.

Harry could smell her aroused pussy growing wetter with his touch. His heightened senses allowed him to catalog the former nurse’s scent and recognize it from anywhere in the castle. Since she was always a bit horny he could always smell her lingering sent around him. Her and his girl’s combined scent of perpetual arousal was like the smell of roses to him. So close to him, Justine’s watering pussy was especially delightful to his nose and her arousal encouraged him to move his finger in a circle to match the Nurse’s on his hand.

Justine always lost control when Harry did things like this. Her desire to have him pressed against her rising faster than her insufferably patient master and it was then that his hand started to move back and forth up her leg rubbing against the nylon material. Each oscillation of his hand moved further up her thigh, but his eyes not wavering from hers.

As his hand moved up her leg she uncrossed and exposed her wet panties and a clear view of her swollen pussy lips. His hand took the invitation and crept up toward her hot cunt, moving too slow for Justine and causing her to hump her hips in an attempt to bring her pussy closer to his fingers. Fingers that were moving at a snail’s pace across her sensitive skin a driving her mad with want.

He stopped at the top of her thigh-high stockings rubbing his hand back and forth across the border between her soft skin and the nylon. She had nothing else to hide from him, he knew her body inside and out and more importantly she had gifted it to him. She had become a caretaker of his pussy and his ass and his mouth and his breasts and in return she was treated to endless pleasure. She shivered in delight and her body flushed with warmth.

He extended his hand slowly but not tentatively dancing over pleasure points on her thighs and watched his lover’s eyes widen because of the pleasure he was giving her on his short journey. Then her face settled into a crooked smile as his hand ran over her damp panties brushing against the piercing in her clit. Her legs opened wider and Harry continued his slow exploration of her pussy through her lace panties.

Harry’s confidence and smooth calmness always turned her on as much as the fingers skillfully dancing over the curves of her wet, hot and fluttering pussy. As she continued to hump her hips on to the fingers of the 14 year old boy fondling her very wet pussy, trying to get one to slip into her molten core She shifted and draped one leg across his thigh so that her legs could spread wider and her desire be made absolutely clear.

Harry looked down between her legs where her panties stuck to the lips of her pussy, then he reached quickly and grabbed one side of them pulled them aside to expose her bald mound fully and the pierced clit that was sticking out from her body like a tiny hard cock and just as firm. With a twist she released a long moan because two of his fingers finally sunk into her soaking hole.

She reached up with her hands and placed them on his shoulders and started to rock back and forth on his fingers. Justine had been fingered before her time as Harry’s mistress. In fact, her first sexual experience was as a 15 year old having her pussy fingered by a boy from her school, but in all her years and multiple sex partners, only Harry could get her to cum with just his fingers.

Her pussy was releasing a steady stream of clear thick cream and his thigh was getting wet from her pussy’s preparation for the coming orgasm. He moved his other hand up and slowly undid the ribbon that held the baby doll top together. Her breasts heaved as the sheer material fell away from them and her hard nipple twitched when he took one between his fingers. Still controlled in his movements and unhurried Justine’s pussy clamped down at his ability to fuck her pussy with one hand and tease her with the other.

Justine Chambers was spread across the small love seat, her legs spread and moaning in pleasure at her approaching orgasm. An orgasm that would have crested already if Harry had not been skillfully edging her. Then he pinched her nipple hard and she was allowed to orgasm, and she exploded in pleasure. He was always able to take control of her like this and she no longer had any desire to resist. Oh baby, I needed that. But I need something more.” She said huskily.

Harry knew that she liked for him to be forceful. The more he acted like an uncaring brute the more turned on she would be. In this vein he answered her “By this time tomorrow you will be filled with my cum. Just like the cum slut you are.” The double meaning of his words lit her pussy on fire once again. “Yes, no matter what I will always be your cum slut. And I’ll teach her to be one too.”

She released his neck and trailed her hands to his crotch. “Master” she breathed “I am your whore to be used as you see fit. Will you give me the honor of pleasuring you?” A spike of pleasure and joy ran through her body as she felt his cock jump under hands. She stood and allowed her lingerie to fall from her shoulder and pulled her panties past her hips to allow them to fall to the floor. She paused to allow Harry to take in her form. Naked except for her thigh high stockings.

She moved back to him and turned so that her back faced him and then lowered her pert ass on to his lap. She writhed on his body moving to music only she could her and getting thrill from his hot breath on the back of her neck and the stiff erection fighting against containment within his silk pajama pants. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts again playing with her nipples but this time it was her that was teasing him.

She ground her ass into his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing through his pants and against her naked bald pussy lips. His hand lowered to play in the patch of hair she kept on her pelvis, purposely reminding her of their vast age difference and the depravity of them being a couple.  A shiver of delight and excitement overtook her as she thrilled that this night had finally come. She turned and lowered herself to her knees between his spread legs. She had given blowjobs before but had been determined to reward him with as much pleasure as he had given her.

She reached into his silk bottoms, his already hard cock feeling like flesh incased steel in her hands and radiating erotic heat from its release from its prison. It was a monstrous eleven inches long and six and a half inches around. As the tip of his cock touched her lips, a thrill of pleasure ran through her. She was pleasuring her master. She left the cock to rest in her mouth as she collapsed her cheeks and sucked. She kept her hands busy caressing his pelvis with one hand pulling his pants away from his slightly raised hip with the other.

She released the suction on his cock and allowed it to back track through her mouth till just the tip was left. The motion also lowered his hips back to the couch and in a deft move she had his pants at his ankles, his legs spread wide and his large balls in her hands. She started to move her head back and forth up his shaft while gently massaging his balls and was rewarded with a low moan.

Over the next 10 minutes, Harry made Justine work to get him to cum.  Even after that time she had not lost any of her enthusiasm and his continued refusal to cum seemed to have turned her on as he heard the squelching sounds of her fingers running in and out her own cunt as she deep throated him again. With his cock buried in her throat she licked his balls. She pulled his cock back out of her mouth before beginning to worship it with her tongue again.

Deciding to finally reward her efforts, he released his control and came in her mouth. She actually orgasmed in time with each pulse of his cum into her mouth. 5 pulses later and her mouth was full of his cum. It took two swallows to empty her mouth and she moved quickly to lick the excess off of his cock. “That was delicious master”.

She was completely lost to her desires. “We are not done” her master said and pulled her up into his lap reminding her of the true purpose of her time alone with him. Then he pulled her down on his re-hardened cock burying itself to hilt. She screamed in pleasure and barely hung unto consciousness, but she refused to miss any of what was happening to her. It was a close thing but then she got herself together and started riding the magnificent cock that was stretching her cunt so perfectly.

Justine’s mind did not know where to focus. For some strokes all she could think was “It’s happening,” and for others she could only scream in her mind as the head of his cock tapped against her cervix. Her fogy mind felt him shift and he was on top of her. Her mind was forced to clarity as the new position allowed him to strike more forcefully against the deepest parts of her clutching pussy. “Give me a baby,” she moaned. “Give me my daughter.” Her words and his excitement about the new chapter of his life caused Harry to explode in orgasm.

With the contraception magic released, the quantity of Harry’s cum and the conception magic on Justine, her impregnation was guaranteed. The knowledge of that caused the partners’ orgasm to stretch until Harry’s cock was pumping with nothing coming out and Justine’s pussy and cervix were twitching so much it made her whole body tremble.

\---

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Justine woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Harry was not in the bed. For a non-magical person that was an impressive amount of perception considering the bed had six other bodies in it, besides herself, when she finally fell asleep the night before. And that her eyes were closed. She idly wondered where he was but decided to worry about it later because of the second thing she noticed. Someone was kissing her chest. Soft kisses glided across her breast and sternum.

Justine opened her eyes to see an equally topless Daphne was the person kissing her body. The girls had decided to sleep topless with just panties so not only was her own chest available for Daphne’s loving kisses, Justine got to take in her beautiful sister wife-to-be while she did it. Daphne was a vision at 14 years old. Tall and slim with perky 29 D cup breasts. Her Mediterranean ancestry was becoming more apparent as she aged, and her skin had a natural duskiness to it that contrasted with her gray eyes and blonde hair in a way Justine adored.  

The young girl had deeply erotic eyes that Justine was currently being seduced by as the girl looked her directly in her own brown ones, while planting kisses with her full lips on her body. It was obvious the girl was waiting for her to come to full wakefulness when she rose up and kissed Justine on the lips. Justine’s arms wrapped around the almost naked girl and cupped the tight little teenager’s ass. Rubbing her hands across the satin and lace bikini panties, her hands drifting to grasp the curve of her ass.

Justine brought to the front of her mind an image from the night before when the blonde haired beauty’s completely bare muff was in her face and deepened the kiss. After a quiet moan Daphne broke the kiss and said “good morning” before kissing Justine’s neck, then her sternum, again, then her stomach. Justine’s joy at where this was headed was verbalized with a moan when the blonde future Lady Potter reached her destination.

After a lovely morning spent with the girls sharing kisses and a bit more with Daphne and Susan, Justine finally got herself out of bed. She found Harry in his office and enjoyed how his eyes roamed over her breasts and tattoos and then drifted down to her panties. She moved to him and kissed him before saying, “I’m off to handle your latest madness. Have fun on the train…daddy.”

She swooned when instead of letting her go Harry pulled her into a second, more passionate kiss, his hands running over her stomach. “See you tonight, love.” He said when he released her. Justine sauntered out of the office, making sure to put extra sway in her hips. She loved the way Harry’s eyes felt on her body and she definitely knew how much he loved her ass. His tongue made that clear often. She loved him so much.

Justine ran into Daphne and Susan again in the giant bathroom and joined the girls in the bath. The two future ladies bathed her as they prepared for their differing days. Daphne and Susan would be going back to Hogwarts with Harry, but all the girls were excited about Justine’s planned trip into the muggle world. The excitement for the day’s event kept the three girls from going too far, although Justine did take the opportunity to return Daphne’s morning kindness with her fingers.

The clean lovers kissed again before Justine went to her own room. It was more of a closet with a bed as storing her clothes was the only real reason for the well decorated room. She stood naked in front of her mirror with her hand rubbing her stomach. It had been because of Karli but she was happy that Harry had agreed. She was 34 which may have been an issue in the muggle world but meant little to her, but that did not mean her biological clock wasn’t ticking. She stood naked in the mirror remembering the special night Harry gave her when he made her pregnant.

Justine shivered in delight at where her life had taken her. She was loved and cared for in a way that every little girl hoped for their future. But she was also in a polyamorous “marriage” that included six people and she was a bi-sexual guardian/wife/sex slave to an underage teenager that she suspected might be the magical demi-god child of a sex demon. Her life was both the stuff of fairy tale dreams and total degeneracy and she loved it. And now she was pregnant for her teen lover putting the final point on her depraved life.

After taking a breath she slowly dressed in the mirror. Narcissistically arousing herself with her own sexy body. She slipped on a pair of white lace thong panties and then a matching bustier corset. The seemingly delicate lingerie top making her body look glorious but also hiding many runes that made it act as the sexiest bulletproof vest in existence. It was also what housed her full body armor. Harry was nothing if not protective of his pregnant mistress.

The bustier had straps at the corners to hold up her stockings and she sat on her bed where she could still see herself in the mirror and slipped on her white stockings with lace tops. She spread her legs and smiled at the dampness that already appeared in her crotch. Pregnancy was supposed to make you horny, but she doubted those hormones had spiked yet and she wondered how horny she would get at the height of her pregnancy.

She stood once she had her stockings fastened and spun in the mirror then went to the where her suit was hanging. It was barely professional but absolutely sexy. She hadn’t worn a modern muggle outfit in a long time and was amused with herself that she had started to think of her own kind as “muggles.” She put on the white silk blouse and dark blue cashmere pencil skirt. The skirt just reached her thighs past the tops of her stockings and would be considered inappropriate in normal business circles, but she was no longer an employee, she was to be the boss.

Her shoes were also inappropriate by modern business standards. They were seven inch stilettos in the same dark blue of her suit and rarely seen anywhere other than strip clubs. She pulled the matching dark blue tailored waist length jacket on and completed her look with a stylish pair of black rimmed glasses that served as a magical heads up display. With her “sexy librarian” look complete, she sauntered from her room. She could have left from there, but she wouldn’t miss the chance to strut past her husband and wives to be in her full ensemble.

She was sure some would look at her and call her trashy or worse, but her suit was tailored to her body perfectly and the materials were of the highest quality, she was sure that not only would she fluster the stuffy men she would inevitably meet but by the end of the day they would know to take her seriously (snicker). She eagerly anticipated what would be written about her in muggle tabloids like the Sun.

After getting the appreciative glances and complements she had been seeking. Along with kisses all around and many “good lucks”, she used her portkey to travel to her home in Hogsmeade. She could have gone straight to London but she would not miss the opportunity to use Harry’s latest gift to her and arrive in style. Not to mention Harry wanted them to be seen around the magical world to help reinforce his commitment to his world considering what she was about to do on his behalf in the muggle one.

She arrived at her empty Hogsmeade residence and called forth her drake. That had been another directive from Harry. The drakes typically had free reign to come and go from the magical tattoo on their bodies, but this year Harry wanted them to be seen as much as possible. Justine was still adjusting to the results of the ritual with her drake, but Eve had no such issues and was happy to follow her bond mate. She adjusted her size to that of a Rottweiler and they both strode out of the house into Hogsmeade.

Since the trial and the appearance of the Lady of the Lake, Justine had become a celebrity in the magic world. Her status as a muggle only adding to that fame since the magic of the House of Potter had not only accepted her but protected her and the Magic of England had also tacitly approved her as the Lady had raised no issue about it when she appeared.

Justine was naturally charming and that was only magnified by her physical beauty. Her current muggle dress drew many eyes and she became the single focus of the town as she walked to the Three Broomsticks to say hello to Rosmerta. A brief hello and small conversation over coffee and a scone had Justine returning to her local home, her task in the magical world done for the day and on to her one in the muggle world.

At the home she slipped into the garage at the side of the home. An addition that came with Harry’s present that had raised as much curiosity in the magical town as everything Potter’s lover did. She shivered in pleasure at the gorgeous sports magicar before slipping into the driver’s seat, her glasses going dark with a thought. Eve jumped through the passenger window and curled up in the seat next to her bonded, then shifted seamlessly into the form of an actual Rottweiler.

Justine gave her companion a pleased glance, always happy to see magic happening. Then she pressed a button and the car rumbled to a start growling in a way that caused all the nearby denizens to freeze. It sounded like a predator to them but not one they had ever heard off. Since many in the village were not well traveled; confused and fearful guesses ranged from dragon to Nundu. Instead what came out the opened garage door was a candy red and black vehicle

The villagers recognized the four wheeled machine as a magicar, but apart from that had no concept of what type of Magicar it was, why it looked as it did and why it sounded like it did. Many, however, had an instinctual understanding that it was cool and that they wanted one. It only had two doors which was different than the PMC Siren and had a sloping back. The body of the car was a bright red that twinkled in the sun light while everything above the top of the door line was black. The wheels and the “grill” at the front were also black.

It was a stunning creation and when Justine tapped the gas, it released a growl that identified it as the terrifying sound that had frozen the entire, normally quiet, village. Justine cruised slowly to the end of town, allowing everyone to get a look and then drove off to meet the closest muggle road. Once she reached it she slammed on the gas and took off in joy.

Since she would be using the vehicle in the muggle world, it had no obvious signs of magical interference. Her tiny coupe’s back seat was not expanded and suffered from the pointlessness that all GT coupes’ rear seats labored under. The engine, transmission and electrical systems were also muggle. The six speed manual gearbox reminded Justine that in somethings the muggle world had the magical one beat.

That wasn’t to say that the Magicar wasn’t magical. It had the space warping and speed features of the knight bus and also had two re-usable portkeys integrated into it. All via runes that were buried in the layers of the wood accents. Both magical and muggle would marvel at the intricate carvings in the surface of the wood but for differing reasons.

Justine did not use any of the magical features as she zipped along the muggle highways. She even disengaged the space warping feature, allowing her a great deal of excitement as she weaved around traffic. The car had various magical safety protections that prevented her from crashing and so she was able to be very reckless in her driving style. It was very exhilarating for her and made her regret not seeking more from Harry before she left.

The muggles were no less fascinated by the unique car flying down the highway toward London. A specialized notice-me-not charm allowed people who saw it to remember it but ignore anything magical that happened around it. Especially when she inevitably had had enough fun and used the “knight bus” feature to cut her travel time to 25 minutes.

By the end of the day, many in the car loving community would know it as the oddly named Snidget GT, a street legal custom car built by the car enthusiasts that had come together to form The Potter Group, LLP. It was to be a private equity firm whose goal was to try and keep British car making in British hands and had already saved the Rover Group from being purchased by Hyundai or BMW. At least that was what they would learn from the stunningly beautiful and tattooed Acting Managing Partner when she shocked the world with the announcement of the £900,000,000 buyout.

…July 3, 1994

**…Buckingham Palace, London, UK**

Harry Potter was once again dressed in muggle clothing. At six foot, six inches tall and carrying himself with all the bearing of a true member of the English peerage, few of the people who noticed him waiting for his audience with her majesty guessed that he was only 14 years old. His was a new face and so while waiting, many began to wonder who the extremely attractive man was.

It was not something that was allowed to be known publicly, but the many people who worked within Buckingham Palace were extreme gossips. Due to the importance of their jobs and duties, they were forbidden to share even the smallest detail with anyone outside of the building, even their spouses and so turned to each other to relieve the constant pressure of keeping secrets.

So before long a whisper campaign had sprung up around the calmly waiting man. “I heard him speaking to his aide. He is definitely English.” Said one of the servants, which put to rest the rumor that he may be a foreign royal. Most had not considered that a possibility as they would have known to prepare for a foreign dignitary like that. The other possibility had been that he had been a foreign businessman. That had been substantiated by the arrival of the Prime Minister who had already gone in to meet with her majesty.

His clearly English accent had created a new buzz. Most of the staff were well versed in English business and politics. Not only because of the rumor mill but also as a function of the job. They represented Her Majesty the Queen and could not be seen to be unintelligent or uniformed about what was happening in the country. The man had a bearing that spoke of lineage and so everyone wondered where this person had been hiding and to whose family he belonged.

When one of her majesty’s aids stepped up to him and said, “Please follow me, you grace.” Word spread like wild fire and the entire building went unto pins and needles waiting to find out about an English Duke they had never heard of before. The two bodyguards from Vector Industries, Security division remained outside the room as did the beautiful tattooed woman who was clearly his aide. Her clearly displayed tattoos doing much to the rumor mill on its own.

Harry was led into the room to meet with her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. Until recently, most magicals did not consider her their sovereign, but Harry had. Whatever sinister plan Albus Dumbledore had for dumping him in the muggle world, it had the unintended consequence of producing someone who had a great deal of respect and loyalty for the royal family of England. An oddity for someone who ended up holding such a high rank in the magical side of the peerage.

The appearance of “The Lady of the Lake” had shifted the balance within magical Britain and now must magicals considered Her Majesty to be their sovereign as well. Most did not desire to have her too involved in the happenings of the magical community, but her position and status to magical Britain was undisputed. Harry considered his part in restoring the royal family to their proper place in the community a job well done.

He arrived at Her Majesty, stopped and gave a crisp bow. It was not proper to address the Queen and instead, one had to wait to be addressed. When she did it was to have him explain the goings on in the magical world as he viewed them. As a Prima Potentia Lord, he was her representative to that part of her kingdom. She was, of course, aware of the world and knew more about it than even the Prime Minister as her family had manuscripts that went quite a way into the past.

The royal family had even produced a magical or two in its history. None ever sat on the throne and none joined the magical community, but the House of Windsor knew much about Harry’s world. Harry took the time to explain in detail the happenings in the magical world for the previous decade, giving both her majesty and the Prime Minister their most through briefing ever.

His announcement of the appearance of the Lady of the Lake and Excalibur caused the normally contained Queen of England to jerk so hard she stumbled a bit and exclaimed, “Good Lord.” Muggle history spoke of the right of a monarch to rule in terms of divine providence, but to hear that the English monarchy’s claim to the throne was enshrined by the magic of England had as profound an effect on the people in the room as it had with the magical world.

After calming from that bombshell and thanking him for being so forthright, Harry was asked by the Prime Minister to clarify the purpose of his visit besides informing them of the political shift to the magical community. He had already been introduced when he arrived as “His Grace, Lord Harry Potter, Heir Apparent to the Prima Potentia House of Potter Duke of Crestvale, Earl of Winterfall, Baron of Glintshire and Knight Magicae of the Order of the Eagle”, meaning his first goal had already been achieved. Her majesty not only recognized him as one of her subjects but as a true member of the nobility.

“Your Majesty, I have come to you for your blessing to engage the muggle community in business.” He said beginning on his second goal. The Prime Minister spoke up in response, “It was my understanding that it is against your laws to mix magic and muggle technologies?” Harry could tell that the Prime Minister was unsure about him. The man had been around before the great upheavals in the British Magical world of the previous few years and was wary of the great political shift.

The well-dressed man would be ashamed to admit that most of his willingness to give them the benefit of the doubt was due to the absolutely stunning new minister of magic. Harry did not have that advantage. He was also, undoubtedly, wary of magic moving into the non-magic world. The security risk was astronomic if his briefings were to be believed, but even beyond that the economic implication of magic could not be ignored either.

“Yes, Prime Minister, that is true.” Harry responded to the man though he knew he was really informing the Queen of his intentions. “But I do not intend to bring magical technology to the muggle world, I intend to start a completely muggle business. I may employ from both worlds, but all the final technologies will be purely non-magical.” Harry had purposely called magic “technology” to show himself to not be a supremacist and the slight relaxing of the Prime Minister’s shoulders suggested it had worked.

Harry explained that he was quite wealthy. “In English pounds, my current net worth is about £9.7 Billion.” Harry said, poleaxing the two people in front of him and all the aids that were quietly standing around. The richest muggle in the world was a Japanese man by the name of Yoshiaki Tsutsumi and he was worth about £13 Billion. The unknown man in front of them was claiming to be one of the five richest people on the planet.

 “Unfortunately,” Harry said into the stunned silence, “that number does not mean as much as you might think. My fortune is in magical currency, the galleon, and converting my entire fortune to muggle currency would not be possible. Even attempting it would likely see the goblins trying to assassinate me.” That was a very true statement. Moving all his money from goblin control plus the effect on the wizarding economy would see him as an enemy of the small, but powerful, beings.

Both the Queen and the Prime Minister knew of the goblins. The magical world’s bankers had the most interaction with the muggle world and it was a little known fact that they were quite active in muggle economics. The Royal and her “head advisor” also knew that Harry spoke the truth, trying to move so much currency into the muggle world would not be allowed. If it was it would likely cause a destabilization in the market and cost Harry a large part of his fortune.

Harry spoke on. “Instead I intend to move the equivalent of about £2 Billion into the muggle world. It will not all be my money. Only £500 Million will be mine. Another £1.25 Billion will be moved by six other members of the partnership I am forming and the last £250 Million will be by the goblins themselves. The eight of us will be partnering with two muggle women who will be contributing £500 Million to the endeavor. All to incorporate a Private Equity Firm with a starting asset pool of about £2.5 Billion.

More shock. Harry took the time to assure them that he had already spoken with the Goblins and that the amount of money he wanted to move into the muggle world was unprecedented for a wizard but that they had moved such numbers before and could do it for him, for a fee. No one knew that the fee had been waved in exchange for being allowed to join the partnership. Harry had every intention of being successful but was still surprised that the Goblins would want a partnership stake and not just an investment opportunity or their flat fee.

John Major, the Prime Minister, understood enough about economics to know that such a large starting capitol would have a purpose. He also knew that the apparent man in front of him was actually a boy of only 14 and was concerned about that much money under his control. The math was easy, and Harry Potter was the largest stake holder but had also not given himself controlling interest. Instead he planned to create a true partnership group.

“What do you intend to buy? And why are you telling us?” the man asked getting to the crux of the matter. Harry answered, “Well Prime Minister, Her Majesty may not have as much power in the muggle world as her family once held, but in the magical world she is our true monarch. As a loyal subject I have come seeking her majesty’s leave in moving forward. As for what I intend to buy. I intend to save the Rover Group and keep it in British hands.”

Shock once again permeated the room. Rover and Mini Cooper were quintessentially British automobiles and for more than half a decade it had been slowly eaten up by Hyundai in all but name. the Prime Minister knew that BMW was going to attempt to steal the failing manufacturer from Hyundai, but either way, the car company would be in foreign hands. £2.5 Billion would be more than enough to acquire the business from the two sharks.

“What do you intend to do with it?” The Queen once again entered the conversation. Harry had no doubt the astute woman was paying close attention to the conversation. He also knew she was a car enthusiast from her days as a mechanic during World War II. Harry looked to his sovereign and answered, “I intend to build cars, ma’am. Great cars.”

What followed was a three hour conversation about cars where Harry learned that Her Majesty was more than just an enthusiast. The non-gearheads in the room became bored as he and her discussed his plan for the company and the ideas he had to push automotive engineering forward. He even told her how he intended to use magic in the engineering and development phases before using 100% muggle manufacturing to produce his cars.

He received Queen Elizabeth’s blessing and then they discussed how he would re-enter the muggle world. Unlike most magicals, he “existed” in the muggle world. He had a birth certificate as well as a primary school record. That made announcing him as a lost Duke, much easier. More so by the fact that all of the oldest of the magical nobility had equivalent, if unused, rank in the muggle world. The Potters would have as many years of nobility in the non-magical world as they had in the magical one. At least on paper.

The creation of the Potter Group, LLP private equity firm would be noticed by very few people. By the time the first legal reporting was required, and the wealth of the group was better understood, they would already make a huge splash with their nearly £1 Billion purchase. Also, the absolutely gorgeous acting managing partner would distract most of the media from trying to track down the unreported partners. Eventually speculation would run rampant.

The name of the ten partners of the group would eventually be released and the world would be disappointed at the lack of famous billionaires on the list. The most interesting would be the “lost” Duke, Harry Potter, Duke of Crestvale. He was underage but would become a media darling when it was discovered that he had been lost in the system when both his parents died. Then left with his maternal aunt, who reportedly abused him until his lineage was discovered. A real “rags to riches” story that the public ate up.

Remus Lupin was the owner of a private security firm, Night Wolves, LLC, that had no clients anyone could find. It would be assumed his firm was that good. Especially when they started refusing high profile clients. Trying to find out the client list would become impossible when multiple companies started to suggest they had successfully retained the firm in a modern “emperor has no clothes” scenario.

Karli Thompson was the teenage CEO of Freak House Charities, Inc., a non-profit organization that made a name for itself for catering to the “freaks” of the world who were rejected from society. From simple goth kids to runaways and sex workers. They were also known for being fully endowed, meaning that all of the donations they received went to helping the outcasts. The fact that they made no attempt to raise money spoke greatly to their unreported total assets.

Justine Du Potter was the former CEO of Freak House Charities and left to take the role of Acting Managing Partner of the Potter Group. She is thought to be a cousin of Duke Potter and his legal guardian and the legal guardian of Karli Thompson. Rumors abound that the Duke and Ms. Thompson are an item, thought the company is very aggressive with the media due to both children’s young age. It is also rumored that Ms. Du Potter is the relative that found the missing Duke.

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown are unknown, independently wealthy multimillionaires. It is believed that they inherited their wealth and are the most secretive of the partnership group, rarely being seen in public. There is not even agreed confirmation on where they live. The few times they have been seen in public, the two have been cozy, leading to speculation that they grew up together in some unknown wealthy enclave.

Osirus Vector, like Remus Lupin, was the CEO of a private security firm. Unlike Lupin, it is believed that his company, Vector Industries, is involved in arms manufacturing. That was discovered when the name appeared, unredacted, in a report from Home Office. The report was flagged and pulled by British Intelligence but speculation about Vector Industries and their, likely, exclusive relationship with the British Government made good fodder for the conspiracists.

Minerva McGonagall was the CEO of a company named Amazon, Inc. Like all of the secretive partnership group, information on her or her company would be hard to find. What is known is that they offer private services to women. Some suggest advanced plastic surgery, others suggest holistic medicines and some say all of the above. What is clear is that it does medical work and that it has a very exclusive client list. Pictures of Ms. McGonagall suggests she takes her own treatment as she is supposed to be in her 50s and looks like a model in her 20s.

Madelyn “Mytsi” Hagrid is the CEO of Specialty Ingredients, Inc which is itself a private equity firm that invests solely in chemical and biomedical research. The company owns multiple patents and is building a reputation for direct investment in “talented” individuals. The company even began to finance grants at various university’s and is rumored to plan expansion into the crowded medical sector.

Gringotts Private Bank is the final partner. The Bank has been well known within the banking and economic circles of Britain and, unsurprisingly, is known for tight controls on its client lists. The company has been in existence for over 300 years and used to be the most secretive entity in Britain until the formation of the Potter Group.

\---Harry/Karli---

**…August 25, 1994**

**… Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

“Oh merlin. Yes. Merlin, Yes.” Karli moaned out in pleasure. She was only sixteen years old but already had more experience than a porn star and street walking whore; combined. She was currently completely naked except for a black leather collar. She was on her knees with her face pressed to her bed, eyes closed and leaking tears, and making erotic guttural sounds because her master, Harry Potter, was stroking his eleven inch cock back and forth in her ass.

Harry had the ability to magically lubricate her ass, so she felt no pain during the anal intrusion. But he hadn’t done that. The only thing lubricating Karli’s ass when Harry first pushed his cock into her ass was a finger’s worth of her own pussy juice. Because of this Karli was feeling a burning pain along with the intense pleasure of each brutal plunge of Harry’s overly thick cock. In addition, the cheeks of the sexy girl’s naked ass was red and covered with ugly welts where Daphne had beat her with a cat-o-nine-tails for her insolence.

The puddle beneath Karli’s spread thighs and her glowing, swollen pussy was a testament to how thoroughly she was enjoying the fucking she was receiving. Harry had explicitly put no limitation on his slave’s orgasms and his hot little teenage slut had already cum thrice, squirting the liquid of her sopping cunt on to the bed.

Her pussy was a fountain of sweet smelling cum and Harry had already gathered some of it on his fingers and sucked her deliciousness into his mouth. The slipperiness of a second swipe at her lips made a good initial lubricant for his cock and saved Karli some of the pain of his initial push past the ring of her ass. He made sure not to have used too much as Karli would never forgive him if he saved her from too much of the pain and the night was as much about her need as his desire.

So, after stroking into her body till the lubrication had all practically dried up and she was grunting from the micro tears and bruising caused by his relentless pumping, he blasted a cup plus of cum into her sore and raw asshole. Karli’s pussy spasmed along with her anal channel and gushed more of her own syrupy cum. Karli’s cum ran down her thigh to join the rest of her fluids on the bed. Harry could smell it, but more than that, he could perceive it despite his position standing behind her with his thick cock buried in her ass.

He could “see” the cum, as well as her plump pussy lips begging to be fucked directly and not just through the thin stretch of skin that separated her ass from the floor of her pussy. Nothing was more beautiful than a hot, sexy girl just after cumming with her own pussy juice running down her thighs. Karli was breathing hard and tingling in residual pleasure from the bloated feeling of so much cum in her ass when Harry backed his cock out of her rare.

In her daze, she felt herself gripped by magic and lifted off of the bed and floated through the air. She saw through her legs that she was moving to a lounge chair where Harry had sat naked, his pulsing cock ready to explore her depths again. Many magical researchers would be interested at her ability to sense the magic wrapped around her when most magicals could not.

Karli was also able to feel the presence of the magic plug in her ass that was preventing Harry’s huge load from spilling from her body as it normally did when he came in her bowels. She floated along in extended bliss caused by the magic surrounding and cradling her. It reminded her that she wasn’t just a slave to Harry Potter, she was also a slave to his power.

Karli was turned to face her master when she reached him. She was completely wrapped in his control, so she was helpless as her legs were spread to either side of him and her back arched painfully to lift her DD cupped breasts till they sat perpendicular to Harry’s face like two melons on a serving dish. She would have gladly taken the position if he had demanded it, but the display of his power in not even seeking her compliance only made her wild craving for him grow.

Since pushing a lone finger into her pussy to gather a small bit of lubrication before reaming her ass, Harry had not touched it. The plump bundle of flesh and hyper reactive nerves had fluttered, twitched and contracted with all of her anally induced orgasms but its owner was almost delirious with desire to have it stuffed by her master’s fleshy pole.

Karli’s entire body shook when her body lowered on to Harry’s lap and his cock slid into her pussy finally. The only regret she had was that she could not see how much his huge cock stretched her pussy apart. She could definitely feel it, but her back was still arched, and she could not move except to breathe hard and moan from the pleasure of Harry’s cock sliding deeply past her folds.

Still in the full grip of Harry’s magic, Karli’s body rose and fell on his cock. Her spread knees were to either side of him and her wrists were magically bound behind her. Her back remained arched as she was moved, and her close-eyed face was pointed to the ceiling. She was in a perpetual state of orgasm, punctuated by spikes of pain and pleasure that raised her orgasm a level like a song rising to a higher octave.

The pain and pleasure came from the still bloated feeling of Harry’s first release in her ass, magically plugged so the large load of jizz could not escape. Karli’s pleasure blitzed mind also had to contend with the cock that was simultaneously giving her pleasure with each stroke and taking up space that made her bloated ass feel more so, his mouth that was alternating between her hard nipples and stomach and randomly changing his sucks to bites.

The bites were not playful. They would draw blood only for Harry to heal the wound with a lick of his tongue. His cock was at the same time kissing her cervix at the end of each deep plunge of his cock in her pussy. If she could think straight, Karli would be convinced her mind was about to break from the intense pleasure being caused to her entire body. Pain in her back and in her ass. Pleasure in her pussy and both across her chest and stomach.

It was the first time their sessions had gone as far as blood play and the feeling of his painful bites and her own blood sliding down her body before being licked up was the most intense of all the intense pleasures Harry was offering her. He had, of course, drawn blood before with a whip or strap, but this was the first time he had drawn blood with his teeth so violently and she could feel her life’s essence leaving her and her master drinking it before healing her again.

She could not imagine how the raw, urgent fucking could get much better when her mouth was forced open with another burst of magic. Then she felt the magical plug vanish from her ass and the cum that had been bloating her insides, start to drain. At the same time her mouth started to fill with it. She could never mistake the flavor of Harry’s cum and she could recognize the subtle flavor of her own ass from the times she snowballed cum from one of her sisters who had performed the same service Harry was forcing her to do to herself.

She would have thought that she had already achieved the highest possible level of orgasm and vibrating pleasure, but she was wrong. Her body rocked at the taste of Harry’s cum, then again when she realized where It came from, then again when she realized her mind was too clear and she should have fallen unconscious from the intensity of her experience.

Her master was keeping her body and mind from shutting down. Then she perceived it. A feeling, a presence, a whisper on the wind. She could not truly describe it. But it was knowledge that something was coming for her. She was being stalked by something metaphysical and it was creeping toward her. Fear, desire, trepidation, want. All warred in her magically stabilized mind.

Then the memory block she had not noticed released and she remembered that the reason she was being fucked by Harry was to give her the baby she desired. At the moment of her remembrance, the rest of Harry’s cum drained from her ass to her mouth and almost drowned her and harry bit violently into her breasts. A half moment later Harry’s cock magically penetrated her cervix and released his load right into her uterus.

Harry held Karli’s mind together as her face morphed into a rictus of pain and pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body pulled tight as every one of her muscles engaged.  He let her ride the waves of spiritual pleasure for a full five minutes. Himself coming twice more from just being buried in her tight vibrating body and the mental connection he had forged to her.

He lifted her off of himself, pulling his cock free. Her Cervix snapped shut holding the nearly seven cups of sperm to use to make her pregnant. Then he released her mind and held her as she instantly passed out, exhausted from the mental and physical strain of the session with her master. When he laid her body back down on the bed, she reflexively wrapped her hands around her own belly and a smile blossomed on her sleeping face.

\---

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Karli woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Harry was not in the bed. For a non-magical person that was an impressive amount of perception considering the bed had six other bodies in it, besides herself, when she finally fell asleep the night before. She would have noticed Daphne kissing Justine’s stomach and moving north, if not for the fact she was distracted by the petite Luna Lovegood squeezing her left breast and rubbing her panty clad crotch into her thigh.

I quick check showed that Luna was still asleep, if barely, and Karli decided it was time to bring one of her favorite people and sister wife-to-be to full wakefulness. Besides Luna’s little body was rousing more than just her own wakefulness. She turned her head and captured the half asleep girl’s lips in a kiss causing the little girl’s eyes to snap open before lilting and then becoming hungry.

Luna’s body pressed more firmly into Karli and the older girl turned to pull the blonde in and deepen the kiss.  A quick turn and the smaller girl was astride her older girlfriend and the kiss became more passionate as did the roaming hands of the muggle teenager. It wasn’t long before that passion reached a point where it could not be ignored, and the two girls lost themselves to some morning pleasure.

Karli was an average size girl and delighted in having someone smaller than her on top of her. Luna was only 13 but could pass for as young as 10 if she wanted and she had the personality to pull it off more often than not. That her innocence was matched by an aura of lust and a libido to match made the girl a particularly enjoyable bed partner. Luna was blonde and only 4 feet 10 inches tall and weighed 90 lbs. She kept her little plump pussy shaved bare as did most of the harem, but on her it only made her youthfulness stand out more.

Luna’s small conical 27 B cup breasts, each pierced with a tiny hoop was one of the sexiest things Karli had seen. It screamed out the depravity that attracted her to Harry and she loved being able to indulge with the younger girl the way Justine indulged with her. With Luna on top of her she could see the little brief style panties Luna was wearing that had little unicorns on them. Karli moaned at the impression of Luna’s clit piercing pressing against the seemingly innocent pair of panties. Then the kissing started again.

After a lovely morning spent with the girls sharing kisses and a bit more, Karli finally got herself out of bed. She dragged Luna with her to the shower and the two had a great time showering each other. Daphne came in to the large bathroom as they were leaving, and the two girls left their “mistress” with loving kisses. Karli especially had been giving Daphne more kisses in appreciation of allowing her desire.

Karli wanted to be pregnant. She wanted to be a mother and she wanted to be the mother of Harry’s babies, but she really wanted to be pregnant. She considered herself a slut. More than that she wanted to be perceived as a slut and for the muggle girl the best way to declare herself as a slut to the public was to be 16 years old and pregnant. She fantasized about visiting her parents with her swollen belly forever ending any delusion that Harry wasn’t using her in the way any man with a gorgeous slave would.

But she knew that she was living in the world of “first wives” and “heirs” and the politics of the nobility. She was afraid her desire would be taken as an attempt to usurp Daphne and steel the future Lady Potter’s children’s inheritance. Still her desire overwhelmed her sense and she asked the Slytherin about it. Family lines were protected in the magical world by magic, so the issues Karli were afraid of did not really exist. Still Karli wasn’t just a slave, she was a submissive and Daphne gave her what she wanted by spanking her brutally for the audacity of her request.

Karli had loved it and had loved it even more when after she was done, Daphne happily gave her permission to carry Harry’s child. As a final bit of power play, Daphne insisted that a curse be cast on Karli that would insure she only had female children. Daphne had played to the girls degenerate desires perfectly when she told Karli that she would be expected to raise her daughter to be as much of a slut for her father as Karli was.

Once word was out, Justine had been drawn in and her desire to have a baby had been agreed to as well. Justine was not as masochistic as Karli and so Daphne did not take the same price from Justine. Though Justine did insist on the curse, wanting to give Harry a daughter. She also had fantasies that her daughter would be a lover to Daphne’s future son. Something that when shared had initiated a girl-only orgy within the six girls of Harry’s harem.

Karli made her way to her room. As with all the girls, she had her own room and as with them all, the room was basically a closet with a bed. She stood naked in front of the mirror trying to force her stomach to show more. She couldn’t wait for her body to start to openly show the signs that she would be a teen mom at the tender age of 16. Everyone knew that she and Harry were having sex, but a pregnant belly threw that knowledge in people’s faces and she imagined them imagining her on her back with Harry between her legs.

She admired her own naked body but looking at herself only reminded her of varying hands mouths and “other things” that had been on and in her body. Her eyes drifted out to the newest change. She had cut her long black hair into a pixie cut. It was an homage to her muggle roots, even though she had found herself referring to the non-magical world as the “muggle world” and not her world. Something Justine had been doing as well. She knew it would make a splash as few women in magical England wore their hair as short as she had cut hers or had even thought of such a radical departure from the norm.

She was still insanely beautiful and Harry, being muggle raised, had been ecstatic. She had cut it not only in preparation for her return to Hogwarts but as a symbol of her pregnancy. No one understood or cared about the correlation. But all noticed Harry’s reaction. Thinking of the reaction and rubbing her hand across her stomach caused Karli to reminisce, for a moment, on the night he made her dream come true.

Shaking herself from the pleasurable memory, she looked at the outfit she had selected for her fourth trip on the Hogwarts express. Harry had told them all that this would be an important year. It would be the true coming out party for all four of the Prima Potentia houses. With Alvin Nott finally living up to his “station” and Sirius planning another grand publicity stunt, Harry wanted his family to make sure they stayed at the top of the public perception.

Karli did not know all of the ways Harry planned to do that. He would tell her if she asked and she had been present while he discussed it, but in truth she did not care. She just wanted to be Harry’s. She was intelligent and had taken over the day to day decision making for Freak House Charities and had also been given tutors as she was beyond Justine’s ability to teach her alone. But she was most comfortable curled at Harry’s side or at his feet while he stroked her hair.

The one time she had been forced to pay attention was in the preparation for the rituals. A lot of rituals happened over the summer. Mostly to Harry, but also to her future sister-wives and mistresses. If she remembered correctly, Harry had done a ritual that was apparently similar to one that had been done to the Black family. She remembered it because Sirius had come and preformed the ritual himself not allowing Harry to know how to do it.

Somehow Harry had manifested the genetics of all the magical beings that had ever mated into the Potter line and Sirius’ ritual had made those traits permanent within the line of the House of Potter. According to the Black Lord, one of his many great grandfathers had developed the ritual to ensure their sexual stamina and cock size which had been gained through another ritual that Sirius was not sharing, not that Harry needed it. As much as he appreciated it Sirius kept talking about how much more could have been done with his ancestor’s ritual if he had not been preoccupied by his sexual appetites.

The other ritual Karli remembered was the one that she had done. Only one of the many rituals applied to her and Justine and it had been exciting to be in the center of magic like that. The ritual tied their Drakes to them in the same way Harry’s two were to him. Now they all had a Drake in their minds. For Karli and Justine, it not only protected their minds but allowed them to visit their mindscape. It was a minor magical ability but very exciting for her.

Having Sarah, her drake, even closer to her was awesome. More amazing was the ability her and Justine’s Drakes had manifested. Sarah and Eve could shape shift. They could only change into none animal, but it was something none of the magical girl’s drakes could do. Eve could change into a Rottweiler while her Sarah would become a Siamese cat. Like Justine, Karli would have to spend a lot of time in the muggle world and that was suspected to be the reason for the manifested ability. 

Harry had also shared with them the secret to his creation of the Drakes in the first place and why the mental manifestations he had created were able to interact and mate with creatures in the “real” world. Karli did not know the details but, to her, all she needed to understand was the name of the magic ingredient. The Elixir of Life. He had explained the impressive magical “chemistry” and “engineering”, but Karli and the other girls were more impressed with the romantic nature of what he had done for Hedwig.

Even with the amazing discoveries and abilities she had been exposed to and benefitted from, Karli’s greatest joy and ambition was still to be the best slave for Harry she could be. It was rare for someone to feel they had found their calling so early in life and few would understand being called to be a sex slave, but for Karli it was everything. It was in this that her competitive juices had been stirred. Both Neville Longbottom and Theo Nott would arrive at Hogwarts with slaves of their own.

Theo Nott’s slave even had the gumption to have been magically enslaved as she had been. Karli had taken that as a personal challenge and intended to show that girl, her master and the entire wizarding world that she was the best Prima Potentia slave. She liked Cho but felt that she had already shown herself to be the better sex slave than the Asian beauty, though she would never say such a thing out loud. She liked Cho.

The outfit she chose to begin to make her point was inspired by muggle America. She chose it for its originality. She was sure that no one in the insulated English magic community would have seen anything like it and she was excited imagining all the men’s eyes she would draw to her. All of whom would know that her body belonged to Harry Potter. She took a last look at her naked form in the mirror and then got dressed.

She pulled on the Gryffindor red, tanga style bikini bottoms. She loved the cut. They had just a fraction more material and coverage than a thong but were sexier. The pair she wore was a very soft leather and super low cut, the waistline barely covering the top of her ass and cutting across her pubic bone. It was magically treated to be as soft as cotton and cupped her sex, displaying the subtlest of a cameltoe and more importantly confirming that she had nothing beneath them, not even hair. Not that she could.

Finding her place as a sexual being had caused Karli’s body to follow and she found herself in an almost constant state of arousal and preparedness for her master. Her nipples were always hard, and she was always wet. Even her ass would twitch at regular intervals to express her body’s constant readiness.  Her Harry had to sew runes into all her panties because of how easily she became wet. In the soft leather, she was like a faucet.

Over the bikini she pulled a pair of matching Gryffindor red, ass-less chaps. The garment had gold fasteners that ran up her outer leg and held the tight legs of the pant together and had a Gryffindor House shield buckle. For an added touch they were bootcut and would fit over her 6 inch heeled cowboy boots she put on next.  The boots were a perfect match to the chaps, both made out of snakeskin, a jab at Pansy that even Daphne appreciated. She wore a string bikini top that was made of the same super soft dark red leather as her bikini bottoms. The top had a short fringe that hung from the bottom a few inches.

Then came the accessories. Her belly button ring, tongue ring and clit ring and nipple rings were all matching gold though only the very few would see the latter two. The gold was the same color as on the buttons on her chaps and not coincidentally, was also the second of the Gryffindor colors. Then went on the cowboy hat. It was a classic Stetson style cowboy hat, snakeskin to match her outfit with a blue opal to match her eyes, centered on the band.

Finally, went on her new collar and cuffs. They were also red and leather but was the soft supple material of her bikini. Thin, 24 carat gold chains connected each cuff to her collar by gold rings. The thick leather collar had “Slave” written in cursive with gold thread. The collar with chained cuffs had become her favorite accessory since the world cup and she had a set to match every outfit she owned. The most important feature was clear to see as both her panties and her chaps were cut low enough to leave it on permanent display. She smiled at the pitch black image of the Potter family crest sitting on her hip.

A last rub of her pregnant belly and she was off to join her master and his wives-to-be to go back to Hogwarts.

…July 11, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole, UK**

Harry Potter smiled to himself as he stroked Hedwig’s feathers. His plan for the summer were going well. Theo Nott was making himself into a proper Prima Potentia Lord and was also making good strides toward being a proper foil for him in the future. The information he was getting was that the boy was becoming a decent dark lord. At least decent in the sense that he had no ambition for mass genocide and instead just wanted power. Something Harry felt he could keep balanced by his own ambition for power.

He looked to Hedwig because she was to be his next step in showing himself as the power in the wizarding world. He had styled himself the dragon king and had surrounded himself with dragons. And Hedwig was an Owl. A beautiful magical owl, but not a dragon. Today he intended to change that and Hedwig was excited and anxious for that to happen.

The reason for Hedwig’s excitement was her relationship with Gwilym and Swanhild. Ever since Harry had completed the familiar bond ritual with his owl, she and his two dragon companions had become closer. Harry had not paid it much attention until he saw Hedwig and the two progenitor drakes engaged in a mating flight with one another.

Through his bond he could feel the lack of satisfaction that had come from it. Hedwig was not strong enough to handle Gwilym, even in a shrunken form and Gwilym’s fear of hurting Hedwig had made his own satisfaction impossible. It was more information than he ever wanted to know about the two creatures that were the manifestation of his mother and father’s love for him and his familiar. Especially since he was only aware of it over the various bonds because of the strength of the feeling and the fact that he was witnessing the failure.

Harry’s current project would solve all of the issues in regard to Hedwig. In short, he intended to create a sister breed to the drakes. The ritual to accomplish this had been one of the rituals he had bought from Sirius. Harry could not wait to see what his godfather intended to use the ritual for but had his own intentions to worry about. He planned to mix Hedwig with a Drake and a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon. Choosing the ridgeback because it was a four limbed dragon, not a six limbed, which was more in keeping with Hedwig’s current form.

To add his own flare to the entire plan he was going to use the research he had conducted in creating the drakes to make Hedwig sexually compatible with the other drakes, more specifically with Gwilym and Swanhild. The creation of the drakes and bringing his two mental manifestations to full life was still his greatest personal achievement and he was excited to add to that. That the dragon king would have a dragon owl to deliver his mail was the icing on his cake.

Finally, as a gift to his favored owl and two companions, he developed a rune that combined the protean charm with the slave bond on Karli that allowed Hedwig to join fully into the collective he had with the two drakes. So much that Hedwig would be able to rest in his mind scape like his first two familiars could. The intelligence of Hedwig and the source of Gwilym and Swanhild’s love for her was displayed in the fact that she fully understood the plan before her “upgrade”.

Harry rose, and Hedwig jumped and with one flap was settled on his shoulder. Hedwig was on the large end of the spectrum for her breed. She was 28 inches from her talons to the top of her head and had a wide 59 inch wing span. All her feathers were white, but Harry believed he saw a silvery twinkle around the edges of them. Swanhild climbed up to his other choosing that method instead of flying as Hedwig had. Harry was one of the few people that the drake could climb like that since his skin was tough enough to withstand her sharp claws.

Both Swanhild and Gwilym could adjust their size to any they wished. In fact, Harry had never tested to find if there was an upper limit to how much they could expand themselves. He was pretty sure the magic of England that supported their magic would abandon them if they got too big. Or too small.  But it mattered little as they had each settled on three sizes.

Their primary size was the one they were most found in and was about the size of dogs. They had chosen it for easier movement. Sunning on top of an entire roof was an impressive sight but Harry’s companions preferred being able to go into the shops with him. Harry knew it also made “frolicking” with Hedwig easier if they weren’t overly massive. Swanhild’s primary size was even small enough to ride on his shoulder, like Hedwig.

It had been Justine that pointed out that the drakes were not all shaped exactly the same. Gwilym and Swanhild had the profile of a great Dane or similarly large hunting dog. Justine’s drake was more like a rottweiler which was clearer to Harry’s eye when Eve shapeshifted into one. Karli’s Sarah had the profile of a cat and Ginny and Luna’s drakes had a low rare stance that Harry remembered seeing in a Hyena.  Susan and Daphne’s drakes had the same hunting dog look of his own companions.

The heads and necks came in different varieties as well, but all clearly looked like dragons and was why most people did not need much explanation in considering his creations “dragon-like”. He had still discovered something interesting about Gwilym and Swanhild. Their heads looked exactly like the continent of Africa rotated 90 degrees counter clockwise. It was uncanny. Their eyes were even in the same relative position as Lake Victoria. Harry wondered how he had been influenced when first manifesting them.

In his primary form Gwilym was only slightly larger than the dog Justine compared him to. Standing 35 inches to the shoulder and 52 inches long. His head added another 13 inches to his standing height and he had a spiked fin that ran down his curved neck. The s curve to his drake’s necks was his second favorite feature on them, next to their wings. Despite having a much shorter neck than all other dragons it still coiled in an “s” shape from their chest to the base of their heads.

Like his head, Gwilym’s tail was all dragon and made his full length from tip to nose, 7 feet. His gorgeous wings folded neatly against his sides but at full extension had a wingspan of 13 feet. Gwilym’s second form was what Harry called, the rider form. He would grow a bit more than double in size and become big enough for Harry to ride. In that form, his drake was nearly 7 feet tall at the shoulder and 10 feet long not including the 6 feet of dragon tail. His splendid wings enlarging to a massive 30 ft wing span.

Gwilym final form was dubbed the monster form by Ron. Tail to nose he was 85 feet long with a wing span of 160 feet and stood 36 feet tall. Interestingly, none of the other drakes in Harry’s extended family grew larger than Gwilym and all adopted the three form standard. They were, however, bigger than Swanhild which confused Harry who thought the nod to Gwilym had been some type of size and dominance thing. But despite her chosen size, Swanhild was clearly the alpha female of the flight of drakes.

Swanhild’s primary size was closer to Hedwig. Only 2 feet tall and 3 and a half feet long to the tip of her tail. Other that their inability to mate properly, Hedwig fit comfortably with her two lovers and similarly Harry was comfortable with Swanhild on his right shoulder and Hedwig on his left. Swanhild’s rider form brought her to pony size and her monster form made her about the size of Hebridean Black. A normal one not Harry’s King form. 

Harry’s planned changes to Hedwig would only allow her two sizes and they would be static. Her primary form would be about the size of Swanhild’s at 30 inches long and 18 inches tall when on all fours. Her second form would raise her past the rider size to monster and make her about 40 feet long. Harry was excited about Hedwig’s coming change and based on her shuffling and puffing feathers, it was clear she was excited too. 

The Potter Castle ritual room was a marvel of runic work that, if fully understood, would be one of the great magical wonders of the world. Not even Sirius knew how powerful the runic circle was. Nor did he know that it had been built with the express purpose of giving the runically gifted House of Potter almost Black levels of ritual power. The Potters could not match the Black’s innate understanding of ritual magic but with the runic circle in Potter Castle they could match its effectiveness.

Harry had risked much to use the ritual circle when he invited Sirius to use it to perform the ritual to integrate his parent’s magical protection and unlock the mixed magical heritage into the Potter lineage. He did not believe Sirius suspected the ability of the circle especially as Harry had turned off the function to copy the ritual being performed inside of it. Harry had dared not risk Sirius having the ability to sense that.

It was no matter for his purposes. The rituals he had bought from Sirius had empowered him greater than the man knew and done the same for each of his girls. The clearest example being that he had inadvertently gifted his two muggle lovers with occlumency. For his magical girls he had given them a small boost to their magical potential and opened up the ability for them to “birth” a second animal spirit and with it a third animagus form. The calculations had been the hardest he had ever done and was beyond even Voldemort’s stolen memories. He had used his AI to complete them.

The time now was to perform the ritual Sirius had sold him on Hedwig. Unlike the other ritual, he had a copy of the current ritual though he knew Sirius had no intention of selling it so fully to anyone else. The ritual was long and tedious and only interesting to Harry for the opportunity to examine the differences between it and the one he had stolen from Theo Nott.

When complete Hedwig was remade. She still looked herself despite looking nothing like she once did. She was most similar to a Chinese Fireball dragon in that she had four limbs instead of six like other dragons and his drakes. Her front limbs acted as both her wings and her forelegs. She was still completely white and was covered in feathers. Or at least what looked like feathers. A closer look identified each feather as a scale. Harry was able to pluck one. It was shaped like a feather and felt relatively light but was actually a dragon scale.

Hedwig’s face had not changed though her neck had gotten a bit longer and finally her tail feathers had been replaced completely by a dragon tail. Before Harry could complete his examination Gwilym roared, then was answered by a screech from Hedwig, another roar from Swanhild and then the three creatures took to the sky and flew up the stairs. “Have fun guys.” Harry whispered with a chuckle to the empty room.

He knew if he had been denied one of his girls that the minute the issue was resolved he would take them to bed, so he didn’t begrudge the clearly amorous trio. Besides he had been able to get a quick diagnostic spell off on Hedwig before she vanished and knew that she had reformed as he had calculated. Well him and Alfred.

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Ginny woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Harry was not in the bed. Despite being a very accomplished witch at her young age of 13, it was an impressive amount of perception considering the bed had six other bodies in it, besides herself, when she finally fell asleep the night before. Everyone was still asleep, and she paused to survey the bed full of beautiful girls. They were all topless and the full range of cup sizes were on display.

Ginny was most jealous of Luna’s breasts. Her own had started to blossom and she had no doubt that in time her breasts would be the size of her own mothers. Where most girls her age wanted bigger breasts, she wanted smaller. The thing was that she wanted to stay small and petite for Harry. She would never forget the morning Harry strolled into her room and pulled her robe apart and admired her body. At the time she considered herself barely feminine with her tiny breasts and almost nonexistent hips.

But even at her young and naïve age she instinctual understood the lust in Harry’s eyes as he took in her body. Her only regret was that she had been wearing panties. In her fantasy replaying of the event she would be completely naked, and his eyes would linger on her little pussy. He had since seen her entire body, of course, and she never got tired of the lust he showed when he took in her petite features. With Susan and Justine sporting massive breasts she had no fear Harry would lose interest in her as she grew, but she didn’t want to grow. She wanted to be his little princess forever.

Contrarily, Ginny loved large breasts. Luna was her closest lover and the two could spend hours happily playing with each other’s bodies, but she was a breast girl and loved playing with Susan and Justine’s “jugs”. The red headed girl noticed that one of her favorite breasts was next to her and reached to cup Susan’s mounds. The girl moaned in her sleep and Ginny attacked the huge mounds with hands and mouth till her fellow redhead woke up with a deep moan.

Susan and Justine were the only girls in the harem that had pubic hair. Susan did because Harry loved the little patch of red hair that Susan shaped into a lightning bolt. Harry had an oedipal complex about red hair. Ginny would have done it too except Harry also had a thing for corrupting innocent maidens that Ginny indulged with her own hairless pussy. Justine kept hers as a constant reminder of their inappropriate age difference.

Susan’s lightning bolt was covered by a thong that was only large enough to hide the tuft of hair and was so tight that it showed that her pussy lips were as bare as her sisters’. Susan did not only have the huge 33 F cup tits that Ginny was loving on, she was also the largest of all Harry’s girl at 5 foot eleven. A soft hill that Ginny loved to climb after climbing the hard mountain that was Harry Potter. Susan was also the only of the magical girls to have a tattoo other than the drakes. A magical butterfly that moved and that Ginny was chasing with her tongue.

After satisfying herself and her girlfriend, Ginny moved out of the room, grabbing a sheer silk robe as she went. She did not go looking for Harry, already knowing where he was. Luckily for her Harry caught her on the way. “Harry what are you doing.” She breathed when he pulled her to himself. When Harry pulled her robe off, she promised the universe that this had not been her intention before succumbing to her man.

\---Harry/Ginny---

Ginny giggled when she found herself wrapped in Harry’s arms. His presence was always comforting to her and filled her with a sense of joy. That giggled turned in a sultry moan when he lifted her so her face was level to his own and kissed her. The kiss was delicate but filled with passion. Ginny’s legs instantly rose and wrapped around his torso, her loosely tied robe falling open.

Harry’s large hands took hold of her small, pert ass and carried her to his desk. He laid her down on it, gently pushing her so she knew he wanted her to lay back. Her legs were still spread to either side of him so he could look upon her entire body exposed by her open robe. The only thing hidden from his lustful gaze was her little plump pussy because it was covered by a tiny pair of g-string panties. Her pussy was only hidden from him by a technicality since the thin, tight material hugged every curve of her seemingly innocent treasure and left nothing to the imagination.

That was growing more true with her pussy growing wetter in response to Harry’s large, imposing presence above her. He leaned closer to her and kissed one of the freckles on her chest. Ginny sighed and cursed herself for ever hating the tiny spots on her body. Harry had miraculously turned all of them to erogenous zones when he had finally spent an entire day counting them with his lips.

“Oh Harry”, Ginny breathed out in a whisper. She loved wild passionate sex and loved to feel naughty and contrary to her innocent little princess reputation, as flimsy as that was with her brazen public behavior. But she was also an innocent (metaphorically) little princess and adored the loving way Harry was kissing and treating her body. Her innocence was only hyperbolic since she was currently lying topless on a desk with Harry Potter’s sexy, warm body pressing against her tiny panty clad cunt.

Harry Potter treated each of his girls a little differently from the others when they were alone together. Ginny was his precocious lolita that he both desired and felt protective of. He treated his sexual interactions with her as if she was a virgin, having sex for the first time. His lips traveled down her body, kissing atypically sexy spots on her body. He lingered at her stomach till her hands drifted to caress his head and then drifted further till his face was between her spread legs.

Harry was very insightful, because Ginny loved being his lolita. He was only a year older than her, but he didn’t look it and he certainly didn’t act it and she saw herself as the only girl in his stable that actually acted her age with him. So when he caressed her pussy or her annoyingly large breasts, she always felt like she was the little girl whose body he had looked upon without permission and claimed her innocence long before his wonderful cock pushed into her tiny pussy.

Harry was inches from her cute, wet slit and took a deep breath of her slick pussy marveling at the slightly sweet musk that rose off of her secret place. He also chuckled at the embarrassed moan that Ginny released when his face came close to her pussy and found her “naughty” wetness. It was a true embarrassment and was the sign to Harry that she had settled into her “little girl slut” happy place.

Ginny’s embarrassment was because she felt like he was discovering that his innocently flirty princess was a wonton slut. She felt it every time he brought his nose to her cunny and she knew she was wet. She followed her feeling of embarrassment into her “little girl” persona and usually felt excitement and trepidation as the follow on emotions, because even fully embracing her 13 year old self, she knew that her erotic scent would cause him to ravish her like little red riding hood caught by the big bad wolf.

Her lover ran his tongue across her slit, her thin panties doing nothing to block the heat or pressure of his strong tongue again her most sensitive sexual spot. His tongue ring pressing gloriously through the material to press against her sensitive clit with every stroke. She lifted her knees up to give him more space and draw him closer which was just and expression of her pleasure and desire since Harry could move no closer.

He did respond to her shift, however, and vanished her panties with a wave and re-attaching his mouth to her wet pussy, granting Ginny the closer contact she was craving. Ginny pulled her knees back even more, almost folding herself in half when Harry’s long tongue licked inside her pussy. A hand reached up her body, pinning her to the desk with his strength. Ginny had no desire to move except for the small movements in her hips she was making to chase the orgasm she knew her Harry was denying her on purpose.

His physical strength still managed to increase her lust for him, and she finally got her orgasm when his tongue finally touched the spot, he had been teasingly avoiding at the same time he took hold of one of her D cup breasts. Harry didn’t let her come down too much from the orgasm. He pulled his tongue from her sweet pussy but used his off hand to keep teasing her folds while he practically slithered up her body, his clothes vanishing as he moved.

Harry paused to suck on her delicate breasts. He knew she wanted them smaller to keep the petite lolita look that matched her sexual personality. He did not care, he loved breasts of all sizes and honestly found the contrast of her small body against her large breasts, appealing. He just loved breasts of all sizes.

With another wave of his hands, Ginny rose to a slight angle to meet his face for another kiss. Ginny’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, pressing her naked body to his. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his princess. Her legs were spread, and her little pussy was inflamed from his tonguing her to orgasm. “Fuck me, Harry”, Ginny asked with a hint of “petulant child” in her voice. Harry silenced her by stroking his cock twice to bring it to complete hardness and dropped it to fall across her pussy and stomach.

Just the weight of the “snake” caused a less than innocent moan to bubble from Ginny and her body shivered through a surprise aftershock to her earlier orgasm. Ginny’s hand reached between her legs and took Harry’s throbbing cock into her hands. She loved how long and thick it was especially against her small size. Ginny had taken the “beast” into her pussy before, many times, but still felt a spike of fear just before it pushed into her tight pussy.

Harry took hold of his cock and stepped back, pulling it free of Ginny’s grasp. The red-headed sexpot didn’t mind since he stepped back to her and pressed his bulbous cock head against the entrance to her bald cunt. In response Ginny rocked her hips up and down against his cock, needing him to push into her gash and receiving only small satisfaction from his hot cock tip rubbing against her throbbing, exposed clit.

“Cum on, sir. Fuck me.” Ginny sensually begged, falling deeper into her sexual persona of false innocence and causing a blossom of lust to bubble up in Harry because of the incongruity between her tight, young, innocent looking body and her dirty mouth and very wet pussy. Not one to deny his own lusts, Harry plunged into his tiny lover. His thrust was hard and fast but both of them felt his cock sliding through her velvety channel as if in slow motion.

Ginny’s backed arched and she cried out in pleasure from the love of her life taking her body again. From her slightly elevated lounging position, she could see his cock fucking her wet pussy. Breathing heavily and climbing to a glorious orgasm, she was still able to marvel at the over-large phallus ruining her pussy again. Her little cunt looked like it was stretched to its absolute limit. It was flush red and she could see her own copious fluids coating his cock in a desperate attempt to keep the pitoning shaft as slick as possible.

It only took 20 strokes and she clamped down on his cock from her crashing orgasm. Harry, however was not done and, instead, increased his pace, fucking Ginny through one orgasm and into a second. Ginny tried to lift her leg more to give him better purchase fucking into her body, but his intensity and the power of her orgasm made her too dazed to get her bearings. Harry helped her by gripping her thigh and folding her back in half to pound her pussy with more power.

Ginny came. Not from Harry’s cock bouncing against her cervix, but from his strength and how completely his power overshadowed her own. She was his, as much a slave to him as Karli since there was nothing he could ask of her that she wouldn’t gladly do. Her back arched even more and she grabbed her annoyingly large, but very sensitive breasts moaning at her ability to squeeze even more pleasure out of being fucked like a whore.

While still riding the residual effects of her power induced orgasm and climbing to another from his cock stretching her pussy and rubbing her deepest spots, Harry pulled his cock from her pussy with a squelch. Ginny peripherally noticed the throbbing veins on the long glistening rod but lost sight of it when Harry flipped her over, so she was bent over his desk. Knowing her man, Ginny’s arms reached out and braced herself just as Harry plunged his cock back into her abused cunt. Both of them grunted and moaned at the effort and pleasure of the new position.

Most of Harry’s sexual ability was not directly magical. He had an instinctual ability to know exactly how his partner wanted or needed to be fucked and with his size and stamina, he was able to deliver to all his lovers all the sexual gratification they could want. He did, however, have two direct sexual magical abilities, inherited from his veela nature.

The first was a masculine form of the allure that granted all the women in his vicinity, a passive feeling of erotic pleasure. All the girls that knew of it described it as a “pleasurable perpetual horniness”. His second sexual magical ability was not as subtle as the first. He could prevent a woman from cumming. He had the skill to keep a woman on the edge of orgasm. But that was not magic. His power either allowed orgasm or prevented it.

So the same skill that would cause Ginny to crash into orgasm after orgasm, had shifted from rolling waves of peaking pleasure into a constant hum of heightened eroticism and sexual comfort. Of all his girls, Ginny appreciated that type of love making the most. She insisted that the lack of the constantly approaching orgasm allowed greater intimacy for her with Harry. The other girls insisted the same was achieved with his hard cock just resting in their pussy or ass or mouth.

Ginny breathed deeply in contented pleasure. She had cum enough and her body was humming in sustained pleasure without the spikes of new orgasms, great and small. She still felt the rhythmic thrum of Harry’s cock sliding back and forth in her pussy. “Cum for me, baby” she said, sounding more adult and less like the lolita persona she slipped into when he was fucking her.

That was the other thing she loved about having her ability to cum turned off. She could focus on Harry’s pleasure. She knew he took much pleasure from their lovemaking but in this state like more of the cause of it and she was able to watch his face and appreciate his body while he fucked her. She could also lavish in the lustful way he looked at her body while he used it which reminded her of her sexual awakening when her first looked upon her young, nubile body.

Ginny felt sacrificial in these moments. A perpetual virgin; repeatedly sacrificed to the sex god that was Harry Potter.

She saw his orgasm approaching and not wanting to be dripping cum from her pussy when she eventually made it to the kitchen she shifted on his next back stroke and caused his cock to pop free. His surprise caused a fluctuation in his power and Ginny’s pussy sent out a bit of the orgasmic energy it had been gathering and her whole body twitched before the power engaged again.

Undaunted, Ginny lowered herself to her knees and sucked the cum covered head of Harry’s cock into her mouth. Oddly, Harry’s power didn’t work as well when getting head and the calm pleasured drifting turned to a metaphorical class 6 rapid of orgasmic pleasure, which equated to a constant near electric buzz to Ginny’s pussy, breasts and in her mouth. But Ginny had become a master at navigating the sudden pleasure and maintaining focused concentration on sucking Harry’s cock.

Ginny’s head bobbed in a controlled motion sucking his cock. She took the thick shaft deep into her mouth and followed with licks and sucks at his leaking tip. Her hands massaged his balls drawing him closer and closer to orgasm and Ginny did it all with her pussy gushing and her nipples painfully hard. Harry’s power kept her from orgasm but could not hold back the ripples of pleasure and Ginny knew that when he finally came, she would too; in explosive fashion. She also knew that she was the only one of Harry’s lovers that could ride through to that point.

Harry always felt torn when one of his girls were on their knees sucking his dick. Justine had made sure that they were all extremely skilled at it and he wanted to close his eye and just float on the pleasure of their warm mouths and tongues caressing the head of his cock, the shaft and his sensitive balls. On the other hand, he had just fucked Ginny into blissfulness.

Her already disheveled hair was even wilder; her chest was flush, and her freckles stood out on her naked body. Her nipples were hard as diamonds and before she slipped to the floor, he had seen her swollen plump pussy, slightly bruised. So looking into her face while she showed her love to him, was a hard thing to pass up. She looked so slutty, begging with her sultry eyes for him to release his thick load into her mouth.

It was hardest to hold back his cum when she sucked on his piss hole like a straw and locked her eyes with his. Her face had all the eroticism and sexiness of the most accomplished whore and here eyes danced with deep love and affection. But it was still the face of a thirteen year old. He was only a year older than her, but still felt gloriously corrupting and let that thought allow him to cum. He smiled in pleasure and satisfaction watching his “little princess” swallow his cum with ease and delight.

 ---

A much more disheveled, but ridiculously cheerful Ginny Weasley appeared at the kitchens. She had taken on a role similar to her mother’s within the household. She was the caretaker of the family; the nurturer. And the first step in that each day was making sure everyone had a proper breakfast. Big round eyes turned to her. They of course new where she had been and what she had been doing and she found herself blushing at the knowing looks.

With five house elves, and a majordomo in the house, she wasn’t able to be as hands on as her own mother, but she was fine with that. Her mother was a little too frantic for her tastes, anyway. She arrived at the kitchen and greeted the elf who ran the place, “Hello Tesa. How are you this morning?” she said chirpily, and the elf answered with matching enthusiasm, “I’m fine, Mistress Ginny.” The little elf smiled when one of the castle mistresses hugged her.

Tesa should not play favorites in the household but she secretly loved Ginny above all the others. She recognized a kindred spirit in the red head. Someone who put the care of their family above all. She knew it would be taken as an insult but, to her, Ginny had the spirit of a house elf. Dedication and loyalty to family, a commitment to seeing them be well and a fierce determination to love and care for them.

“What can I help with?” Ginny asked interrupting the happy little creature. “Jackie already fed the monsters, so you can peel the potatoes, Mistress.” The elf replied with an exasperated smile. It was the same every morning. Ginny did not take over her kitchen but wanted to help. She wanted some part of the morning meal to be touched by her hand and despite being very protective of her domain, the little elf understood and would give her some tasks to do. Ginny liked to call herself “Tesa’s little helper,” something that flustered the normally unflappable matron elf.

Ginny giggled at Tesa calling the dragons that had made their home at the top of the four castle towers; monsters. No one knew of them yet besides the officials who approved them, but her Dragon King needed dragons and with the four Hebridean Blacks, Harry had all forms of dragons living on his estate, making him a proper “king” of dragons. Ginny loved them, considering them cute. At 30 feet long that was an odd description but considering all their drakes could be bigger, they seemed small to her.

Ginny flittered about the kitchen helping where she could but mostly staying out of the way and just bonding with the elves. The entire household of elves would move through the kitchen at one point or another and all delighted in the happy red head who showed interest in each of them. Jackie and Cori especially loved how their mistress could make old Barnie blush with her customary hugs. The Potter house elves had always been treated very well but even they were a bit overwhelmed by Ginny’s level of affection.

The conversation of the morning was the same as it had been since Justine and Karli had become pregnant. Excitement at new Potter children. Ginny was not ready to have children of her own but was just as excited as the expectant mothers and the elves about babies in the Potter house. She would one day have children of her own but, to her, she would be a mother to all the children birthed to the family as the other girls would be a mother to her future babies.

Ginny heard a sound outside the kitchen and excused herself to see what was going on. The sound had come from the direction of her brother’s room and what kind of little sister would she be if she didn’t snoop. She moved to the “servant’s” wing where her brother had his rooms, which were basically a large 2 bedroom apartment. Undeterred by the closed door she opened it and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. A smirk graced her lips when her brother’s eyes met hers.

She was impressed that he didn’t flinch and continued his coupling with a tall girl that Ginny knew was Penelope Clearwater and a second young, petite woman or man she didn’t know. Her confusion was at the clearly feminine face and beautiful breasts that were conflicting with the admittedly small, but still clearly male organ hanging between their legs. The tableau was oddly arousing to Ginny as she took it in.

She smiled at her brother’s challenging look and left to go back to the kitchen. That would be an interesting story and make for great blackmail material. In the years since the “incident”, two things had happened. Pranks in the Weasley house became more numerous but also more innocent and Ginny became an active participant both on the giving and receiving end.

She would keep her brother’s confidence if he wanted her to, but she would definitely “blackmail” him for the service. He knew Ginny would never betray him and she knew, he knew. But it was part of the game and she was sure Percy knew that he was in line for some teasing from his little sister. Depending on how important it was to Percy that his new girlfriend(?) remained secret, she knew he would be facing some teasing from their other brothers as well.

Ginny didn’t know it, but Percy was very proud of his sister. She was growing into an intelligent, charming and beautiful woman, but more than that, the vast wealth, power and prestige she had become tied to had not spoiled her. He saw in her all the best parts of their mother and loved that he got to see it firsthand. Ginny was not only the heart of her new family with Lord Potter, but she remained the heart of the extended Weasley family. To Percy, Ginny was a princess long before Harry or Hogwarts.

When Percy entered the dining room it was to find most of the women of the household. Lord Potter was likely still in his office. The majordomo would check on his Lord in a moment, sure that Ginny had already ensured that whatever his tasks for the morning before they left for Hogwarts, that the young man had eaten. A duty that the elves wholeheartedly supported and shared in enforcing. Justine was also missing as she had left on the latest mad plan of his Lord.

Percy was dressed in his “uniform”, a muggle inspired robe that was based on the traditional garb of an English butler. Dark gray pants, with a white button down dress shirt and lighter gray vest. Over which he wore a robe that only reached his calf at the back, the front stopping at his waist, like the vest. He wore a black tie with it and on his left breast was the shield of the house of Potter. Ginny knew that the overly formal uniform had been a request of her brother who enjoyed formality the way Fred and George enjoyed pranking.

Despite that, Percy was much more relaxed and informal than his uniform would suggest. Something that was insisted on by Harry. That was evident in the fact that the young man led his two girlfriends into the room. “Ladies, if I may?” he said to the group. A perfect mix of humble request and broken etiquette. Daphne, who was as close to a senior wife as they had nodded, and Percy introduced the newest addition to his relationship. Audrey O’Keethe worked with Penelope in the Department of Magical game and sport and she was a trans female. Aubrey had been born Arthur.

The announcement that she had been born a boy and transitioned to girl at some point was not made as part of the introduction and was not because Ginny had done or said anything to force it. The ladies had invited the two girlfriends to join them for breakfast while Percy went to check on his Lord and once the new arrival became comfortable she shyly revealed herself.

With breakfast over Ginny signaled her returned brother and his girlfriends to follow her and led them all to her room. She left them and went into her personal bathroom to take a shower. When she returned, Percy was still standing but Audrey and Penelope were sitting on her bed. Despite his rigid posture, Ginny could tell her brother was relaxed. He really just enjoyed being formal in his bearing.

She did smile internally at how the three people, especially her brother, admired her, still petite, body since she had glided into the room and dropped her towel to begin dressing. “Ok. Talk” she said. She saw her brother roll his eyes. It was such a Percy action and was an indicator to her that he was happy. She knew that she would not get the story from him but was surprised that it was Aubrey that spoke. That was a good sign.

“Well,” the girl began, “I work in Magical Game and Sport with Penelope and Percy would visit all the time.” She saw the girl look at Percy with fondness and marked it as another good sign. “He was so stiff and proper,” Aubrey said with a giggle, “And I wondered why Penelope, who is so bubbly and vibrant would be with him. I might have also had a little crush on her and was jealous.” Aubrey went on to say that Penelope had been so welcoming to her that she eventually asked about it.

Ginny laughed, “and she told you how my posh brother was a prankster at heart and how for all the pompous prat acts stuck up, he’s endlessly passionate in the sheets.” She said still laughing. Percy squawked outraged, “Lady Potter!” which caused Ginny to laugh harder. Calling her that was one of the ways Percy teased her. Being overly formal with her just to irritate her but she would not be baited, she was enjoying the story too much.

“All of a sudden, Penelope started inviting me to lunch and even though he was always perfectly proper, he charmed me completely.” Aubrey went on a little shyly. “It’s funny, he didn’t say a lot, but I felt so listened to. He would complement me endlessly and not just about the way I looked but how I handled situations at work.” Aubrey admitted she thought the two of them were purposely seducing her and that was not far from the truth.

“I knew I was in trouble.” Aubrey said with a wistful sigh. “It had worked. I am not naive enough to fall in love in a month, but I was in deep like and deeper lust. I knew they liked me too, but I had never mentioned that I didn’t come with standard equipment.” Then she rushed to add, “I normally do. I don’t keep it a secret or anything, it’s just I didn’t go into it thinking about romance and putting cards on table and then it was too late. I liked them a lot, and they liked me. And I was sure it was going to crash and burn.”

Percy snorted. And Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Catching Percy breaking his formality was a pastime of hers. She never let it pass and he would never know when she would pull the card to tease him. He blushed a little and she smiled widely at her second point in as many seconds. Percy pulled himself together and said, “Aubrey had little faith in England, our reputation in such things isn’t stellar.”

Showing that her comfort was rising with her lover’s sister, Aubrey said, “Sometimes he talks like that when we’re doing it. Its weirdly sexy to hear him properly talk about the wild things he’s doing to you.” Ginny’s eyes snapped to her brother but was disappointed that he kept his composure completely only saying “I shall endeavor to remember that the next time I am engaged with your mouth.”

Ginny admitted that the perfectly innocent words brought together with such inuendo and with Percy’s dry delivery was pretty sexy and it was clear Penelope and Aubrey thought the same. Penelope actually continued the story, “yeah, Aubrey was afraid we would be afraid of her cute little cock, but she was wrong.” The girl didn’t lose any confidence, but she blushed deeply.

Aubrey had told Penelope first, afraid of Percy’s reaction but Penelope had gone with her to tell Percy. Suffice to say that by the end of the evening Aubrey knew that both Percy and Penelope were excited by the “different flavor” she brought to the relationship. She was nervous that after they left for Hogwarts, Percy was going to bring her to meet his mother and father. Ginny assured her the it would be fine. Mentioning that her mother hadn’t minded when her father was fucking her, “so this shouldn’t be a problem.”

Percy had not cracked but Aubrey had blushed madly. Afraid she had pushed too far she moved and hugged the girl who relaxed into the hug. Ginny missed an opportunity when Percy smiled in happiness behind them. Penelope saw it though. Percy was sweet and compassionate and no matter how formal never was cold to her or Aubrey. It was why she loved him.

   …August 8, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Six creatures flew over the ocean. Gwilym was at the head of the flight of drakes with Harry on his back. He was rider sized which made the drake about the size of an Abraxan. To their left was Ron on his drake, Godric who was only slightly smaller than Gwilym and to their right, a bit smaller than that, was Lavender astride her drake, Sif. At the tail end of the flight was Hermione on Athena, who was the same size as Sif.

Next to Harry, flying under her own power was the remade Hedwig. After the ritual to change her form, Harry had been encouraged to name the new breed he had created. He had considered many combinations of the words “snowy”, “owl” and “dragon” in over 14 different modern and ancient languages before deciding to follow the example he had when first entering the magical world and borrowing from muggle fiction. Thus, was born the Wyvern.

It had been over a month since the ritual and it was difficult to keep Hedwig out of the air as she enjoyed her new strength and power. She had also been sexually insatiable testing Gwilym’s stamina, but Harry’s fellow male had been undeterred and satisfied both his mates. Swanhild was still in her primary form and curled up behind Harry. He wondered how she stayed there and not budged or been jostled the entire flight.

“We are here”, Harry heard Ron speak into his air using the communication feature of their “Dragon uniforms”. Hedwig realized it too and swooped over and landed on Gwilym’s head. Harry was tempted to make a joke, but his friend was currently carrying him and he had twice as many females who took liberties with him and he would likely fold under Gwilym’s withering look.

The “Dragon King” and his four flames banked and came in for a landing. It was suitably impressive. More so when the four dismounted and the drakes shrunk to their primary forms and joined up with the group walking across the open grass field. “I really love you, man” Ron said, causing Lavender to roll her eyes and Hermione to giggle. “Are you going to say that every time we land?” lavender asked. Ron had been effusive in his devotion for Harry after the ritual his Lord had arranged and paid for.

“You know I have an excessively good sense of smell and I am intimately familiar with the scent wafting to my nose.” Ron said in reply causing the normally stoic acting blonde to actually blush. Truthfully, the ritual had left her in a near constant state of arousal and her own love and devotion to Harry had also skyrocketed. She loved Ron with all of her being, but she was a pureblood witch and Harry oozed power and had shared it with them. Ron didn’t mind as he was the recipient of her amorousness, which was one of the reasons he was so effusive with Harry.

Harry had shared every ritual he had undertaken with them. They were fully bonded with their drakes and each had a glowing white light in their minds that would soon grow into a second spiritual animal. He had also paid for Sirius to conduct the “legacy” ritual on them and had permanently bonded their fire natures to their familial legacy. Ron’s children were destined to be fire elemental mages and that was a gift that deserved as much gratitude as could be given.

The bonding to the drakes was also included and like Harry, their children would be born with a drake ready to manifest on their mental plane. Some would call harry a fool for sharing so much power with his friends, but he was not. He was much more powerful than them and the powers he had bonded to his family line would keep that power disparity through generations. The greatest example of this was that as long as Potters existed, animorphmagi would no longer be rare.  

These thoughts were occupying Harry’s mind as he walked up the family manor disguised as a village. It was Lavender who brought him from his musings when she huffed “fine” and then moved to Harry’s side and kissed him on his mouth before saying “thank you, Harry.” The kiss wasn’t passionate, but it was sensual, and her sexy voice only magnified the eroticism. Harry was almost immune to his gorgeous bodyguard but not completely.

For his part, Ron was chuckling. Harry was not only his Lord, but was his best friend. The four of them were closer than most people were with their actual families. Not only did Ron trust Harry and Lavender completely, they had already fucked, and Ron was not bothered by the thought that they would again. In the magical world, power was paramount, and Harry had shared a heap ton of it with him and his girls. That allowed a lot of leeway.

“You minx.” Ron said playfully, “you’ll pay for that later.” Lavender had just enough time to stick her tongue out at him before they were too close to the village wall to continue teasing. Hermione just shook her head. As a muggle born she didn’t understand the magnitude of what Harry had done as much as her lovers, but she would not deny the thrill of her knew power and connection to Athena or the excitement at the thought that her children would be elementals.

Harry was just glad he had chosen not to tease Gwilym as he had not made it four steps before he would have given his companion ample ammunition for revenge. Harry swore Gwilym’s strides turned smug and he dared not turn to look at either of his occupied shoulders. Into this atmosphere and elderly gentleman strode forward and spoke, “Good day, Lord Potter, welcome to MacFusty Keep.”

“Well met, Grand Master Handler MacFusty” Harry replied before introducing his companions. The man had special interest in the five drakes and, newly dubbed, wyvern.  Unsurprising as he and his clan had been dragon handlers for generations. In fact, his clan invented the profession. Ian MacFusty was the current clan head and looked strong and able for a man who was 90 years old. A vitality that was impressive, even for a magical.

Ian gave them a tour of the “village” which was not about impressing Harry, but instead allowing the gathered members of the clan to meet the drakes. Unsurprisingly, Hedwig got the most attention as her type of drake had never been heard of or seen before. Harry was not forthcoming on her origins or that of his drakes beyond what the public already knew but no one was offended.

Eventually, Harry and his entourage was led to the MacFusty’s own treasure. Behind the keep was a large valley and in the valley were dragons. Lots of dragons. All Hebridean Blacks. Which was not a surprise as they were on an unplottable island in the Hebrides and the MacFusty clan had been their guardians for centuries. Not one of the dragons were more impressive than his drakes, but a hundred black dragons made a remarkable impression.

Surprising to the MacFusty clan head, Harry turned down an invitation of a tour through the preserve and instead asked to speak with the man. The man was a bit unnerved as he had assumed a visit with the dragons was why Lord Potter had requested an invite. Nonplussed, Ian gathered himself and led the powerful Lord to the central home in the village and then to his office within.

Hermione and the drakes stayed outside, and Ron and Lavender stood to either side of the door in the office. The three had been relatively quiet and stoic since arriving though Ron did crack a bit at the site of all the dragons, his brother’s passion having rubbed off on him. Harry was offered a seat in an arm chair next to a fire place and Ian sat in the arm chair across from him.

Not one to stand on formality, Harry began the conversation. “I am not one to beat around the bush, Grand Master Handler…” Harry paused when the man insisted he be called Ian and was taken aback by being offered the same leave. “…Ian. I would like your clan to swear a retainer’s oath to the House of Potter.” Ian actually reeled back in his chair as if slapped. The MacFusty’s were easily an ancient family but had no interest in pursuing nobility, only wanting to protect the dragons under their care.

“No one has asked us that in over two centuries”, Ian said deflecting from the implied question in Lord Potters statement. Harry Potter had gained for himself a reputation for bravery, brilliance, honor and cunning. No one doubted he was a Gryffindor at heart, but he showed much of the qualities of the other houses as well. So Ian said, knowing he was grasping at straws while trying to regain his footing, “We do not own the dragons, we are only caretakers.”

He was sure Harry Potter knew that. Everyone knew it. It was why it had been so long since anyone had given any attention to them. For a time, people thought they had tamed the dragons that lived in the valley bit that was not true. They had simply made peace with them. As much peace as could be made with such creatures. Especially the Hebridean Blacks who were quite aggressive despite their size. It had taken a long time for people to believe that his clan didn’t have “guard dragons” and had simply been allowed to dwell in the territory of the alpha dragon.

“What do you want, Lord Potter?” Ian asked, metaphorically getting his feet back under him. He didn’t bother to tell the young man the truth about his clan’s relationship with the dragons as that would be an insult to the boy’s intelligence. Harry smiled and answered, “I have dubbed myself the Dragon King, and what is a Dragon King if he has no Dragon subjects.” Ian did not notice that the young Lord had not told him what his intentions for his clan was, instead being disappointed that perhaps the rumors of his intelligence had been overstated.

Ian MacFusty was about to inform him that his clan had no real power over the dragons when Harry spoke ahead of him. “I will handle the dragons, but once I do, the expertise of your clan will be invaluable.” That brought the man up short. Again. He sat and listened in open mouth astonishment as Harry Potter reminded him that his animagus form was of a Hebridean Black dragon twice as large as the largest one ever recorded and that he, with Ian’s permission, planned to challenge the dragon clan alpha.

That would have already been amazing but Harry Potter, like his godfather never stopped at ambitious having to take his plans well into insane. Which was what Ian thought of the “mad noble” as he explained that he planned to make the MacFusty clan into the dragon lords they had once mistakenly been thought to be. Ian finally came to himself when Harry Potter said, “dragon riders”.

The elder statesman of the well regarded MacFusty clan wanted to graciously decline the insane boy in front of him, but the 13 year old boy that lived inside of him wouldn’t let him. That boy like every member of his clan dreamed of a closer bond with the dragons they protected, and no part of that dream was more universal and more desperately wanted than to be able to ride the majestic creatures into the sky.

So over 10 minutes the 90 year old was worn down and silenced and the 13 year old said yes on behalf of his clan. It took the rest of the afternoon to explain the details of Harry’s plan. Some of the clan would bunk on the grounds of Potter Castle to train as riders and the remainder would guard the preserve. Harry would install powerful wards and a breeding program would start to make sure a proper match could be made to all 50 members of the clan.

More was discussed but it all hinged on Harry’s ability to beat the alpha AND his ability to claim leadership of the clan based on that defeat AND his ability to direct the clan to act as mounts for the MacFusty clan based on his alpha status AND his ability to develop a training regimen for the Hebridean Riders. It was a near impossible task that required success at every level. But Ian MacFusty was excited and energized beyond anything he had ever been. His dream had been turned to hope and that hope had solidified into belief that before the year was out he would be on the back of dragon flying through the sky.

The discussion went late, and Harry promised to return the next morning to complete the first stage of the plan, refusing the offer to stay the night as he would not be without his girls if not necessary. The MacFusty clan was treated to sight beyond imagining the next morning when Harry “Dragon King” Potter arrived. And he came with more than just his three “flames” and their 6 drakes.

All of Harry’s fiancés and Ron’s arrived with them. All mounted on drakes. The 13 dragon inspired creatures were very impressive, but awe started to turn to worry when roars began to come from the valley behind the MacFusty compound. “They either know you have come to challenge the alpha, or they consider this many drakes a threat.” A man standing next to Ian said.

“Aye. I believe you are right son,” the clan head said into the now silent town square. “This is my son, Donaghue. He is a Master Handler and in charge of the preserve.” Harry stepped to the younger man who was still much older than him and greeted him. The man had trepidations about his father’s acceptance of the Lord Potter’s plan but could not deny he shared the dream of one day riding on the back of a dragon.

“Let’s do this.” Harry said, treating the momentous occasion with all the importance of a trip to the grocery. His friends rolled their eyes at him as he started strolling toward the valley, the crowd of MacFustys following behind him. With each step the whispers and excitement grew proving that grand speeches weren’t needed when you were about to challenge a dragon for leadership of its flight.

When Harry arrived at the lip of the valley, it was clear the dragons were prepared for war. The few baby dragons that Harry had seen the day before were nowhere to be found, though the cluster of female dragons in one particular spot suggested where the welps had been sequestered. The alpha dragon was seated on a large outcropping of rocks trying to seem relaxed and unbothered but had its eyes riveted on the group of humans.

The remaining adult dragons were scattered around the valley screaming their challenge and aggression at the interlopers. The MacFusty’s shifted nervously at the riled up dragons while Harry and his entourage stood unmoving. After a moment to prove their lack of fear, the group moved back from Harry leaving him to stand alone before the nearly one hundred dragons.

Then he shifted form to his “King” Hebridean Black form and roared into the sky. From tail to nose he was 100 feet long which was more than twice the size of the 45 foot alpha. Almost all of the dragons in the valley quieted immediately at Harry’s appearance and the alpha rose to his feet in defiance abandoning his feigned nonchalance.

Harry roared again, demanding submission and the alpha roared back in rejection. With a flap the alpha was in the air and Harry followed blowing many of the closer MacFustys off their feet with the power of his 150 foot wingspan. The alpha barreled into Harry with all the power it could muster leading with its powerful talons. The blow landed with all the power of a pebble against a tree and the alpha was slapped out of the air by a swipe of Harry’s tail.

Harry dived after the falling alpha landing on his chest just after he slammed into the valley floor. Still defiant, the alpha opened its mouth and blew a stream of fire right into Harry’s face but it did not reach as Harry redirected the stream of flame with his own fire breath. The spectators watched on in silent wonder as a stream of dragon flame left the smaller dragon only to abruptly turn ninety degrees away because of a second more powerful stream of flame.

Harry shifted to the side and grabbed the neck of the alpha with one of his fore talons and threw him into his perch breaking a chunk off of it. Proving that his size didn’t hamper his agility, Harry followed after the dragon and crash into him again causing the alpha to roar out in what was clearly pain. Harry lowered his head to the face of the fallen alpha and roared out his challenge and the alpha did nothing, submitting to his defeat.

The entire valley of dragons roared in acceptance of their new leader sending streams of fire into the air in celebration of the powerful new alpha in their midst. Then all the drakes grew to their monstrous sizes, which also dwarfed the Blacks and flew into the valley to Harry’s feet showing that they also submitted to his alpha status. That was when the discussion started. Dragontongue was similar to parseltongue and equally magical. Harry had learned it when he bit his first dragon. He had also bitten a Hebridean Black before gaining the ability to speak the subspecies particular “dialect”.

Like with snakes, dragons were not really sentient and speaking to them was not like having a conversation with humans. It was more a verbal declaration of needs and desires. Most of the words Harry could speak in either language had absolutely no meaning to them and was only useful in talking to others with the gift and pleasuring his girlfriends.

Harry spent the rest of the day and night with his flight of dragons. The former alpha became the Beta and was given breeding rights after Harry painstakingly made it clear that he already had a mate. That the mate was not a Hebridean Black was a problem to the other females, but Harry was able to silence the dissenters.

The more important mission was accomplished when the dragons in the valley finally understood that the humans in their midst where more than just “food bringers”. It would take time and training, but Harry had the beginnings of his dragon rider clan by the end of the night and the next morning, Ian eagerly swore his family to the House of Potter’s service.

As a gift for their new service, Harry presented Ian with a gift. Proving he could give riveting speeches if the occasion called for it, Harry spoke to the crowd while holding a collar made of Hebridean Black dragon leather. “This collar is made of the scales of the Hebridean Black, signaling their service to you but it is a collar to represent your servitude to them. Each tied to the other, not by domination and submission but by servitude to each other and the protection of the Clan and the Flight.”

Ian gladly snapped the inch thick collar around his neck, and everyone noticed the crystal at its center when it glowed. That was when they found out that the gem allowed them to speak Dragontongue when Ian roared out his thanks and the Dragons in the valley responded. Ian’s awe struck face at understanding what was being roared at him and a quick whisper campaign made sure of it.

Learning that Harry had a similar “choker” for every member of the clan that became a rider and that he would produce them for no one else, not even his future wives or dragon flames. The cheer that went up was deafening and joined by the combined roars of the dragons in the valley. In that moment Harry secured the full loyalty of and adoration of his latest retainers.

When it came time to return to Potter Castle with a few MacFustys and a few dragons, Harry noticed that two of the dragons were two of the elder matriarchs and could see that the fact that he had no Hebridean Black mates was not a fully settled issue. He figure it would settle in time. The greater worry had been his return to his human form which had, fortunately, done nothing to his standing. Seeing the, now larger, dragons defer to him solidified his moniker of “Dragon King” to all who would see it.

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Luna woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Karli was kissing her. The future mother’s breast was in her hands and Luna was unconsciously grinding her center against the other girl’s hips. It didn’t take a lot of thought to realize what was happening, especially since she was becoming known for having wondering hands while she slept.

Besides the kiss was really good. With her core primed from her sleep and the kiss only adding to it she shifted and got the larger girl unto her back. She peripherally noticed that harry wasn’t in the bed, which was an impressive amount of perception considering the bed had six other bodies in it, besides herself, when she finally fell asleep the night before and the fact that Karli had replaced her hip with a few fingers.

After a lovely morning spent with the girls sharing kisses and a bit more, Karli got out of bed and dragged Luna with her to the shower. Luna definitely liked being dragged. Karli seemed to want to practice her mothering because she didn’t really allow Luna the chance to wash her back. Instead pampering the small blonde. Luna allowed it promising herself to make it up to the girl later. She just didn’t want to fight the caring touches that were being mixed with the erotic ones.

Luna followed her “mommy for the moment” out pausing long enough to give Daphne a long lingering kiss. Luna found how appreciative Karli was acting funny since it wasn’t that big a deal to the magically raised. She wouldn’t say anything though, both girls enjoyed the increased closeness it was bringing to them. Luna didn’t want to be pregnant yet, but she found herself rubbing her own tummy in consideration.

Luna finally separated from Karli when the older girl went to get dressed for the Hogwarts trip. Luna found Karli’s determination to outdo the other slaves adorable. She was excited to see what the outfit would be as Karli kept it a secret from everyone except Harry. She got herself dressed in her modified Hogwarts uniform, pocketed her shrunken trunk a headed for breakfast.

She was the first one there and with no one around she decided to call her father. She wasn’t sure she would have time to talk to him later and since he wouldn’t be at the station to see her off, she wanted to say bye to him. She took out her P.E. Phloo, the compact device that was the final production model of the portable flu. In truth the device did not use any flu powder and was instead a modified version of the enchanted mirrors Harry’s father had made in school.

Currently the system only worked in the United Kingdom and France. Increasing the range of the mirror required “relay” stations and they had not been implemented internationally. Mostly because Potter Enterprise had not fully solved the exponential issues handling that much communications would cause. Mixing in muggle technology would solve the problem but mixing muggle and magical items was murky legal territory.

The device was about six inches long, two and a half inches wide and an eighth of an inch deep. It had a dark mirrored surface that would come “alive” when tapped twice with a finger. The “screen” as Harry had named it would show a floating face. The idea had come from Hermione and a Disney movie called Snow White. Luna had enjoyed the movie very much. She liked Grumpy.

The face was a much less capable version of the AI’s Harry’s company had developed and said, “Good Morning, Luna. How may I help you today” when she tapped it on. The interaction could also be by typing out words but only Hermione had found any use for that function as far as Luna knew. She replied to her Phloo, “Yes, Grumpy (she really liked the dwarf), please call daddy.”

Luna waited a moment and “Grumpy’s” face was replaced by her father’s. “Hey, Pumpkin, how are you doing?” the man said with a jovial smile. Luna did not get to see her father as much as she used to but the two of them were so much happier. Much healing had happened over the years and with the influence of Harry Potter and the Weasley’s, her father was actually in a budding three person relationship with her mother’s sister and his own. The reconciliation of family being an event that even surprised the usually unflappable Luna.

Before she could say anything, her father said, “I was going to wait a little to call you to wish you a happy school year. It’s pretty early isn’t it?” Luna smiled in joy. There was a time her father couldn’t remember how old she was and now he had planned to call her to say goodbye. “yes daddy, but I’m the only one at the breakfast table so far so I thought to call you.”

Her father teased her about thinking about her “old dad” and they talked for a little about her plan for the year and his plans for his “quest”. Luna suspected Harry was somehow involved in her father’s latest adventure but could not figure out how or why. Her mother had gotten a little of the seer’s gift that ran through the women of her line, but it had been diluted even more in Luna. Luna only had a greater than normal ability at discerning the truth.

She also had a very reliable level of intuition, but Luna could not see the initial connection. And she thought it would take questioning her father deeper to figure it out. What mattered was that he had found another clue to the deathly hallows. The legendary artifacts were part hobby, part religion for her father. He had no interest in actually owning them, belonging to the “sect” that thought the items were corruptive and should be locked away.  And so, he was off following his new clue.

After they said goodbye to each other and disconnected. Luna made a beeline for Harry’s office. She passed Ginny on the way and gave her a quick kiss. Based on how her girlfriend was walking, her askew clothing and the dazed smile, Luna was sure she was not going to be the first to claim some Harry love that morning. Harry looked up when a petite blond strode into his office. He never got tired of looking at his girls.

His little Luna was also releasing pheromones and smelling quite delectable. When she got close enough she launched herself at Harry and kissed him deeply. Harry smiled at his fortune. He had grabbed Ginny earlier only to have Justine come in and strut around for him before leaving and then here was Luna in his arms.

In between kisses and groping, he learned that her excitement for him was because of her conversation with her father. The man had been “reborn” according to Luna and she gave him all the credit for it. Her father was happy, she was happy, and she was intent on making him happy. Harry was not going to deter her and settled her properly astride his lap where her wild kisses settled into more passion and then came the moan.

\---Harry/Luna---

Luna’s pussy was wet for her man. All her pixie airiness had diminished as she was overcome with love for the boy whose hardening cock was pressing against her sensitive clit. His hands reached under her skirt and took hold of her sexy ass. Harry loved her ass. It was small and fit easily into his large hands but was also an almost perfect globe in shape. She was the smallest of his girls and had little to no curves to speak of, not even from her shapely ass that barely protruded from her body. But her small “bubble” butt was, to harry, the best ass of his stable of lovers.

Harry considered Luna his faux fey. It was a game they played often. She the flighty fairy and him the oversexed and lascivious brute of a male. Similar to Ginny, Luna liked to act naïve, but with her it wasn’t from false innocence but rather from a, not fully false, lack of understanding of the “world of man” Her sexuality expressed itself in a seemingly innocent curiosity in Harry’s cock and what it could do to her. Currently it was pressing into her snug panties and rubbing against her bald little cunny. She was just barely hanging on to her sexual fetish because of her gratitude for her father.

Then harry shifted her panties to the side and slid a finger into her ass. Luna’s sexual proclivities included a fascination for anal sex and Harry’s finger smoothly tickling the tight passage of her ass shifted her gratitude to full horniness immediately and her full sexuality exploded from her in a warbling scream. Luna was vocal when her ass was invaded. Screaming, moaning, cries of passion, were all normal for her. She made them unconsciously and they all took on a tinkling, resonant quality that was why she believed she was actually descended from fairies.

“Will you fuck my ass again, my Harry?” Luna whispered to him. Her voice taking on a quality that reminded harry of the ringing of a tiny bell. Luna’s full sexuality had awakened, and Harry had no desire to play the cat and mouse game Luna enjoyed and by the fire in her eyes, she didn’t want to either. So he spun her around in his lap, vanishing her clothes to a folded pile by the door, and replaced his finger with his hard cock, slowly stretching her ass open as it pushed into her small body.

Luna let out a harmonic moan. It was Harry’s favorite sound produced by his little fairy nymph. Luna leaned back against his strong chest and sighed. Another fairy like sound. Harry wrapped his armed around her and held her in place. Her ass was hot and tight and was massaging the length of his cock. And her body was tiny, but not emaciated so she felt soft a delicate to his touch, a contrast of feelings and textures that stroked his ego and enflamed his passion.

Luna loved the moment as well. For her the contrast was between the feeling of love and protection garnered from his strong arm and radiating body heat and the hard fleshy poly pressing into her ass and touching against a series of sexually sensitive spots that seemed hardwired to every other erogenous spot on her body. A cock in her ass stimulated them all and she twitched in mounting pleasure while wrapped in her safe cocoon of Harry’s strength and power. It put at a balance point where she could experience the pleasure and not be overwhelmed by it.

Luna’s pussy was as small as the rest of her. She knew for a fact that Harry was molding her inner walls to fit his cock perfectly. She knew because his cock had grown a lot since her took her virginity in Ginny’s bed, but he still fit in her perfectly. Or didn’t fit perfectly because her pussy seemed to remain forever a bit too small for his length and girth. So every time he pushed into her little cunt, she was swept away in pleasure. It was amazing, but exhausting.

His cock in her ass, on the other hand, provided the same level of pleasure, sometimes more. He could fuck her ass to intense orgasms that tired her but didn’t exhaust her. And it also felt more intimate to her as it didn’t just tough her passion it touched at her love as well. For her it was much more satisfying than the frantic nature of having her pussy fucked. When she was in the mood to have Harry in her pussy it was more of a rape fantasy than love making.

Harry’s hands had settled at her hips to guide her body up and down on his hard shaft, but Luna brought her feet up from straddling his lap to resting her bare feet on each of his thighs. Her new position gave the sprite of a girl the ability to control her own sodomization, which Harry allowed her to do. With her feet on his thigh, Harry got the ability to control how wide Lunas legs spread while she controlled the pace she rode his cock with her ass.

Harry opened his legs more, drawing Luna’s with him and with his freed hand reached between his lover’s legs and started to stroke her little bald pussy. Harry really loved the feeling of a pussy. No other part of a girl’s body felt like it. Soft to the touch, but with an elasticity that provided enough resistance for his hand to feel its curve even when he was being rough.

Luna’s sweet little pussy was also leaking lubrication that smelt a bit like honeysuckle. All his girls had sweet smelling and tasting twats. But Luna was the only one whose natural flavor reminded Harry of something found in nature. The sweet slickness allowed harry to glide his fingers through her folds. He brushed her hidden clit and her pussy flowered open and her squeezed down around his cock.  Harry took the hand not rubbing her spread lips and took hold of one of her small breasts.

Luna’s head tilted forward, and she stopped pumping her ass up and down on his cock. Instead she used her internal muscles to copy the feeling up and down his cock. With her body still but continuing to fuck him, he was better able to play her pussy and breasts like instruments. Luna watched in fascinated joy until Harry’s finger slipped into her cunny. Her head leaned back and she started to move again, riding both his cock and crooked fingers.

“Ooh, I love the feel of your cock in my ass.” Luna said thankfully. “It reaches so deep into me. Do you like reaching so deep in my ass? Does my ass please you?” Luna continued rattling off her words in a voice that combined the effect of instinctive eroticism and sexual naiveté. “oh yes, my sexy fae. Your tight ass feels good around my cock.’ Harry answered by whispering in her ear. “Goody” was Luna’s reply followed by another harmonic moan of pleasure.

Luna appealed to a very similar desire in harry as Ginny. Corruption of innocence, the most prevalent. Luna’s tiny body slightly deformed by the presence of his huge cock in her ass illustrated that sublimely, especially when he took her small “B” cup breasts into his hands. He wanted to fill his blonde nymphet twice, so he let himself succumb to her tiny suckling ass, her soft breasts and her hormonic moans that echoed when they repeated quickly. He shivered in pleasure and pumped ropes of cum into her ass.

Releasing cum into Luna was always a joy because it always made her cum. It was different than an orgasm he purposefully caused and manifested as sound that was like the echoing harmony of the merpeople language when heard under water. Harry swore the sound was accompanied by the near inaudible sound of wings flapping. It mattered not he loved it and it only intensified his own orgasmic pleasure.

Harry’s cock did not flag, and he decided it was the end of lovemaking and time for the rawness of fucking. He lifted the listless Luna from his lap another tinkling sound escaping her lips as his hard cock escaped her ass. Her weight was like nothing to him and he carried her to his desk and bent her over it in the same spot Ginny had been. The sudden movement brought her back to awareness just as he buried his cock in her slight too small pussy with one aggressive stroke.

The scream had none of the harmonics of his faux fairy but was an addictive sound of the combination of pain and pleasure. Harry gave her no time to adjust and ravaged her pussy with hard trusts into her pussy. An intense orgasm exploded through Luna. All pretense of innocence and airiness gone with deep grunts of pleasure and pain. Her whole body spasmed when the Harry came in her pussy. She would had passed out if not for the energy she had gotten from the anal sex that preceded her “rape”.

She felt the cum leaking from both her orifices. And shivered again at how much she loved conflicting experiences. She turned over and Harry pulled her naked body to his own and kissed her. Another shift. Another contradiction as she melted into the love her was pouring into her through the kiss as well as the energy, he was magically restoring to her. “You are welcome.” He said when he released the kiss, answering her initial thanks.” She was also unknowingly redressed. She hugged him tight and then left him to finish what he was doing.

\---

Luna returned to the breakfast table with breakfast almost completed. She found it humorous that she had been the first to arrive and the last to arrive for the same meal. As was always the case when one of them were taken by Harry, the other girls looked at her with knowing smirks. Luna sat to eat unbothered and with a “cat that ate the canary” smile on her face. She still felt phantom touches against her body where Harry had just made love to her and the physical evidence of him was still leaking from her.

It was magnificent, and Luna understood why Karli and Ginny enjoyed it so much, though she would not want to walk around publicly like that. She would cast a refreshing charm on herself before they left for the train station, or maybe in the car when they arrived. She met eyes with Ginny and blushed at the look she was getting. She loved all her sisters, but Ginny was also her best friend and knew her better than anyone, even Harry. So, she knew Ginny knew what she was thinking. It reminded her of the time they used to spend together before they got to go to Hogwarts.

…August 8, 1994

**…Greengrass Manor**

Daphne arrived at her father’s house in a PMC Kentauroi. The vehicle was named after the Greek name for the Centaurs and the comparison was clear to Daphne. Harry called it an SUV which, according to him was what the muggles called their equivalent to it. SUV stood for sport utility vehicle which for some reason caused Daphne to giggle every time she heard both the acronym and what it stood for. For some reason giggling about her Harry’s newest passion caused him to pout which only made her giggle more before she felt compelled to sooth his ruffled ego.

The soothing of Harry’s ego always led to fun times for Daphne. The Kentauroi she was in was one of three that Harry had built for the Potter household and was part of a growing collection of magicars that currently numbered 15. Another of the Kentauroi’s was with Susan who had taken Hannah to a meeting with Zacharias Smith’s grandmother. The large vehicle was obviously designed to chauffeur people, like magical carriages.

But she wanted to drive. Harry had built a car for Justine and Daphne wanted one as well. The “Snidget” was gorgeous and looked like it was moving fast while staying still. Daphne had no doubt Ginny and Karli would be getting one or something similar. She considered herself more dignified and loved the elegance of the Kentauroi and had asked Harry to make her a smaller version that she could drive herself around in.

Harry was deeply involved in his new passion and was active in the design process. He had done the initial design for the Snidget and the Kentauroi and had taken on Daphne’s car as a personal project. She just wanted a smaller version of the magicar she was in but that was not Harry’s style. He would make something special for her. He had not completed the design but had already named it. It would be called the Kentauris and Daphne could not wait to see it. It was named for the female Centaurs and would be smaller, faster and more nimble according to her fiancé.

The magicar came to a stop in front of her childhood home and she looked out of the window with a bit of trepidation. Susan and Hanna’s invite had been as formal as Hufflepuff’s got which for Daphne would charitably be called quaint. Other’s in the more traditional block would have called the invite “uncivilized”. One of the reasons she loved Susan and all of her life was because they had an environment that ignored traditions in the name of family. It was why she loved Ginny too. As the girl taught her more about family comfort than she could teach the girl about proper behavior for a noble lady.

Her invite to see her father was nothing like Susan’s had been. She was going to meet her own father, but his invitation had come with absolute formality. It had actually been jarring as she thought that her and her father had a great relationship. More importantly, she thought he and Harry had a great relationship. Sitting outside the home that all of a sudden seemed more daunting than it ever had, she wished for the warmth of life as a Hufflepuff.

Harry had not been worried and saw the whole thing as great fun. He had Daphne reply with equal formality and then sent her to meet with her own father using the “full diplomat package” as Harry called it. She had to admit than when Harry went all out, it was impressive. She didn’t know what her father’s agenda was, but the man would no doubt be equally jarred by her appearance as she was by his invitation.

The large car she was in was a diplomat’s dream on the interior. With desk and space for assistants and all. But the image it presented was its true value. Long, black and sleek with completely tinted windows and two diplomat flags posted at the corners of the bonnet. Each flag displaying the coat of arms of House Potter.

Daphne’s driver, because of course, was a Lycan that was in full security load out, which meant three wands, a modified pistol, a potion belt, a 16 inch knife and an understated black business robe that was actually armored. Next to her, similarly dressed, except with a skirt instead of trousers was Tracy, who, was acting very professional. Recognizing Daphne’s discomfort with all the rigid behaviors, Tracy leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, then gave her a hug. Daphne melted into the needed embrace.

The car also had an additional feature to every other car Potter MagiCar Company produced. It had a reusable portkey. For Portkeys to operate, you needed a specific destination and the arrival and departure areas had to be clear. Unlike apparition, two arriving portkeys would not deflect each other and instead create a deadly accident. So, portkeys had to be scheduled like trains or someone had to be at the arrival area to confirm that it was clear.

As such the remainder of her security detail, four additional Lycans had already secured her arrival spot with a keyed anti-portkey ward when her magicar appeared rolling. She looked out her window at her childhood home again and waited for the hidden security to apparate in as if they hadn’t been there for a half an hour before she arrived. Tracey took her hand and gave it a squeeze in support.

Her security was all female and young. Not because Harry didn’t trust her but because he wanted her to be comfortable with their presence. Her security when in full use would go with her to bathrooms and dressing rooms and were the people she was to talk to about any personal issues that could affect their job function. Harry had already planned to up the security for them, but she didn’t expect to need it to visit her father.

As part of the “full package”, Daphne was seeing, for the first time, the latest additions to the Marauder pack. Dire wolves. They made an obvious addition to the Lycan culture and made great guard dogs. The two that had been assigned to Daphne’s detail were the size of buffalo and suitably menacing. They were positioned farthest from the parked car and had started to walk a patrol pattern as soon as they magicked in.

She took a breath and exited the vehicle after Tracey who stepped out of the vehicle when one of the security Lycans opened the door. The security formed a pretty wide circle around her, but Tracey fell in right behind her as she walked to her home’s(?) front door. Her father was waiting for her and Daphne felt better. The man’s face was stern but impressed. That told her that he was not angry but that he was pleased that his formality had been responded to with the same. “If only he knew Harry did all this as a joke.” She thought.

After overly formal greetings, her father led her to his office and offered her a seat. She sat, and Tracey remained standing behind her. Acting as both guard and assistant. Two of her other guards were outside the door and the other two were patrolling the grounds with the wolves. Considering the wards, the manor had and the fact it was her FATHER, she was beginning to lose her fear and starting to become irritated at his behavior.

“I suppose I should get to it before you hex me.” Jacob said to his daughter. She simple raised an eyebrow at him. He suppressed a smirk at her using a move on him her mother had perfected. With a sigh he said, “Lord Black has approached us to become Vassals of the House of Black.” In that moment Daphne understood everything. She had been taught all the intricacies of the magical nobility and when Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had started re-swearing Vassals and Retainers, she had been given a refresher to include those implications as well.

There was a reason that in the golden age of the vassal and retainer system, that young heirs were matched with the children of their vassals. And also, a reason Daphne had no concern with which of her sister wives gave birth to Harry’s first child. Magic protected lineages. It also could become dangerous when dealing with split loyalties.

Daphne’s marriage was to be set up where she held the regency for the House of Greengrass and one of her male children would be the head of her birth family. That she would birth the heads of two noble families was a feather in her cap that she didn’t speak about out loud. But now that might not be a possibility. It wasn’t a great loss, but it was the first time the seriousness of her marriage had been brought to the surface.

If the Greengrass’ remained unaligned, there would have been no issue and if they had sworn themselves to the House of Potter, then doubly so. But swearing to another Noble House would cause conflict. Magical marriage was similar to an oath in that you were promising loyalty and other things in the name of your marriage. Also, vassalships bound the whole family. So, Daphne was about to be in conflict with herself.

One of the ways for an individual to be freed from the vassalship oath of their family was through marriage. All the ways had one thing in common however, a person had to be exiled from the oath taking family. A banishment was the most known form of this and was considered disgraceful, but marriage also counted as did certain levels of promotion within guilds or simply not wanting to be tied to the family responsibility, though the last one usually meant leaving the country.

For Daphne it meant she would have to abdicate to her sister. Before she could address the main issue, she had to ask. “Father, why the formality?” His face softened then saddened and he said, “Because I am your father and you deserve it. It’s my job to show you how you should be treated so that no one ever tries to give you less than you are worth. And this may be one of the last times I can do it as your father.”

Daphne lept from her chair, all formality gone and ran to her father and hugged him. “No matter what, you will always be my daddy.” She said into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t cry and neither did he, but they held the hug for longer than was necessary. After she got herself back together she sat back done a sparkle returning to her eyes as she hashed it all out with her father.

Losing the ability to mother the next Greengrass head did not bother her but she didn’t want to lose her connection with her father. In the end Jacob reminded his daughter that if things broke down between the Potters and the Blacks and thus the Greengrass, then they would both probably be long dead. “What about Tracey?” Daphne suddenly asked.

If Daphne was no longer a Greengrass then Tracey’s duty would shift to her sister. Tracey had once seen herself as a servant to Daphne, but it had grown to more of a lady-in-waiting cum bodyguard. But more than that she was Daphne’s friend and she desperately did not want to lose her. Jacob smiled at the two worried girls. “Do not worry,” he said, “I will be ‘gifting’ Tracey’s service to you as a part of your wedding dowry.” The two girls abandoned their formality and embraced each other in a hug.

With a mirk and bit of mischievousness, Jacob said, “Please thank Lord Potter for allowing me to inform you of this myself.” The two girls released each other and turned stormy eyes toward him. Knowing he was not the one in trouble at the moment he smiled. Daphne finally understood why Harry had been so calm. She couldn’t keep her anger for more than a moment, but she swore she would have vengeance.

With everything handled, a happy Daphne spent the rest of the afternoon telling her father about life at the castle and the impressive magicar she had arrived in. And her father told her of the offer from Sirius Black that had started it all and how surprised he had been by it. The Greengrass family magic was in blood magic. Something that was a long held secret because of the public perception and also why the family had remained dark aligned before the ‘gray’ had become an option.

Jacob had no idea how Sirius found out since Harry had admitted he did not know when Jacob spoke to him about it. But in any case, blood magic matched extremely well with Sirius’ ritual ability and Jacob teased that Sirius had some interesting ideas for the House of Black that would involve his family. Daphne pouted but did not press. Her father had not pressed her for the secrets of the House of Potter and she would show him the same curtesy. She was to be the Lady Potter after all.

Daphne breezed into Potter castle with a confidence that suggested she was already the Lady Potter. She was not particularly angry at Harry’s “prank” but was determined to show him the error of his ways. She was about to call for Reggie to help her find her future husband when the wizard in question silently appeared next to her with only a slight distortion of air pressure. He took her into his arms in a hug that caused the blonde girl to swoon and then the two of them vanished with the same silence Harry had arrived. 

The only evidence of what happened was the pile of Daphne’s clothes that remained in pile in the spot the had once occupied. Reggie who had been silently watching shook his head before collecting the expensive robes and taking them to be cleaned and pressed. Reggie loved his master and mistresses and he and the other elves where truly content with the return of Harry Potter and a purpose for the house elves of the House of Potter.

Daphne shivered when she arrived back in real space. The 14 year old girl was a beauty. Which was magnified by her maturity and grace. Her face and body were a combination of youthful perfection and adult sophistication. Her well-developed curves added a healthy dose tempting sinfulness as well. With her clothes left behind she was only wearing a pair of sexy silk black thong panties and six inch stiletto heels. Her almost nude form proving the truth of her admirer’s perception.

Daphne’s perky ‘D’ cup breasts were exposed since she never wore a bra and her one-size-too-small panties made her sexy bald cunt standout in relief against the material and almost as visible as her upturned, stiff nipples. A flat toned stomach and firm ass complimented her sexiness, but it was her most impressive feature that lifted her from stunningly beautiful to mouthwateringly desirable. Her long toned and smooth legs lifted by the tall thin heel of her pump style shoes.

Her high heels was inspired by Susan’s aunt much to the pleasure Harry pleasure and appreciation because of what they did to Daphne’s already stunning legs and the way it lifted her pert ass beyond its already perfect nature. Daphne was not the only one either, similar to Rubeus’ home, six inch heels had become a uniform accessory for Harry’s girls, closing the gap between them and his still growing height.

Daphne shivered again. Despite her nakedness, she was not shivering due to cold. The room was a perfect temperature. She was shivering because of the room she was in. It was her sex playroom. Harry built it himself and it was next to Karli’s. Daphne’s room was nothing like Karli’s though. Karli room was for bdsm games, Daphne’s was a different type of erotic torment. The room was extravagant. Designed and decorated in a Victorian style with rich furnishings accented by hand crafted hard woods and gold leaf. It was nothing less than the sleeping chambers of a queen.

That was why Daphne shivered. The room was a tangible representation of Daphne’s hubris and every time she was brought to it, Harry first stripped her down to her panties (or naked) first. It was Harry’s cruel sense of irony to surround her with noble trappings, the essence of her most ambitious desires but treat her as little more than a common worthless whore. It was a deliciously Slytherin-like torture.  The cleverness of it all and the knowledge that her arrival in the room all but naked before she even had an opportunity to confront him.

He knew what her reaction was going to be to his trick and he had not only stopped her in her tracks, he had countered her completely. The anticipation of what he would do to her, the tingle of fear that he would be crueler than normal because of her attitude. That was why she was shivering and why she was creaming her panties. She could not only feel the dampness growing but she could feel the heat from her own pussy growing along with her own anticipation.

She was not as petite as Luna or Ginny, but her pussy was just as tight. It was also bald and juicy. The duskiness of her skin tone caused Harry to refer to her wet treasure as a “plum”.

Daphne’s mind ran wild from the tingling of her stiff nipples, her pavlovian horniness, her blood engorged “plum” and an automatic craving for the unique flavor of Harry. But the final part of her initial torture was that Harry was not there. He was proving to her, again, that her haughtiness was just a mask for the needy slut she was because in those moments she cared nothing for the elegance of the room and just want Harry to appear.

In the world she was the future Lady Potter, a proper pureblood wife-to-be. A proper Slytherin wife-to-be. But in the castle and especially in that room, she was a topless desperate slut with soaking wet panties, an ass and mouth desperate to be fucked and a suffocating desire to be used. Just standing there she was falling deeper into her desire and memories from the last time they had been together manifested as ghostly sense memories across her body.

Daphne was already on the edge of orgasm just from waiting in the room with little to cover her and only her own mind to keep her company. That was when harry arrived. He smelt of another woman. Daphne moaned in acknowledgement that while she waited desperately for his touch, he was being satisfied by one of her sisters. The smell suggested more than one and she moaned again in curiosity about who.

She had no idea how long she had waited for him and she had moved from the spot she had been deposited except to sway against the feelings of her own conditioned arousal, not even noticing the soreness growing in her calves from the removal of the comfort runes in her high heeled shoes. Her smooth thighs glistened from the copious fluids that had escaped the barrier of her panties and her nipples seemed ready to jump from body from how hard and stiff they were.

Daphne’s eyes were also filled with tears. An emotional reaction to wanting him to come for her. His power over her emotions when he was not even present affected the Slytherin teenager more than any of the other girls. She wanted comfort but knew she would not receive it. She wanted to be fucked and that she knew she would get. Harry walked up to her with the air of a wealthy client looking over the whore he purchased for the night.

\---Harry/Daphne---

He palmed her moist plum and she moaned in surrender. His first and second victory over her achieved in less than 10 seconds since his arrival. He had left her to stew and with one touch she moaned in supplication and her pussy was hot and wet and started to suckle at his hand in desperate desire for him. “Such a needy slut”, Harry said with victorious disdain. They had played this game a lot and she still blushed in shame when he would discover that she wasn’t a noble “ice queen” but was little more than a teenaged cum slut.

Harry moved away from his harlot. She was still hovering on the edge of a massive orgasm. He would not allow her to cum until she completely debased herself. Harry moved to an elegant high backed chair, upholstered in merino wool. That was when the most devastating feature of the room activated. The chair shifted to cheap metal and vinyl abomination. A corruption that spread outward from him. It represented the true nature of Daphne that Harry brought to the surface. The cheap slut hidden beneath the high class finishes. The meticulously crafted Persian rug that span the distance between where Harry sat and Daphne stood was next, turning to a tacky burgundy shag.

Daphne stood on hardwood floors already desecrated by the puddle of the sweet smelling lubrication than ran from her pussy and down her thigh. But it completed its transition when it turned to vinyl. Behind harry, the beautiful textured wallpaper that covered all the walls became floor to ceiling mirrors that encircled the entirety of the once elegant room. Finally, from the center of the disgusting rug rose a brass pole.

Daphne lost herself to her conflicting emotions. She told herself that she wanted nobility and status, but her body practically screamed in joy at the representation of its true place. The transformed room was a den of sex, debauchery and perversion, and she wanted it. She wanted to be used, to be humiliated, to be fucked in her pussy and her ass. She wanted swallow cum and be covered in it and she wanted to walk the world with no one knowing that beneath the proper noble woman was the sexual deviant of every man’s dreams.

She tried to rebel against herself, to find some well of anger for how she was being treated. A modicum of expectation that as the next Lady Potter, she was not to be treated that way, but her pussy spasmed when the smell of cum wafted to her nose and her rebellion was squashed near orgasmically. Harry had pulled out his cock, still slimy from whatever pussy it left before coming to her with dribbles of his cum leaking from the head.

He locked his eyes on her body and started to stroke his cock. It grew to hardness in Harry’s hand and the combined smell of his cum and musk grew and permeated Daphne’s senses. For the first time she moved. Giving in to her desire and her purpose in the room. Her steps were exaggerated, her hips rolled, and she sauntered to the pole in time to the music that started with her first step. Harry leaned back and watched her while continuing to stroke his hard cock.

The music was muggle with a deep thumping base with the melody of a love song. She loved it because it was all the things Harry would do to her in song form. She loved when he licked her up and down until she said stop. Cause that’s when his cock would push into her and “freak her”. She matched her movements to the melody oozing raw sexuality that defied her age. Her sensual gyrations mirrored by Harry’s hand stroking his cock to her performance.

By the time Daphne’s hand wrapped around the pole, she had abandoned all pretense that she would be a noble lady in anything but name. She was a slut. Harry’s slut. She turned her body to the side giving her lover a profile view of her body and stuck out her breasts to great effect. Then using her hand on the pole as a pivot she half walked, half swung around it, spinning around it completely before stopping with her ass facing harry with the pole in front of her.

She had a great ass and spaced herself to arch her back and jut her ass out at her boyfriend. Her slightly spread legs and too tight panties giving him a teasing view of her pussy from behind. She experienced a unexpected spike of pleasure when she remembered that in her current position Harry had a clear view of how soaked her panties were and the trails of her wetness running down her thighs. She rocked her hips a bit to the music mimicking her movements if she was being fucked from behind before drawing her legs together and pirouetting on her toes to face him.

She had her hands behind her grasping the pole and her legs were crossed from the spin. It was a pose that could be considered demure if not for her exposed breasts and the look of lust on Daphne’s face. Especially when she locked her eyes on his cock and licked her lips. She twisted her top a bit and caused her tits to sway, the natural movement of them causing a extra glob of precum to bubble from Harry’s cock, something she noticed.

Still dancing to the music, she uncrossed her legs and lowered herself down using the pole as a guide When she was fully squatting her knees popped open and she bounced on her high heels, again mimicking a motion from being fucked. She leaned back against the pole and brought her hands around to her front and started to caress her own body. When she was sure Harry’s eyes were on her hands, she lowered them down her front, across her stomach and then settled at her, still covered cunt where she rubbed her pussy through the material.

She grabbed the edges of her panties and did a straight legged rise to standing, skillfully leaving her panties at her ankles and then stepping out of them. Her pussy now free, sent demands to be filled to her body which made her continued dance even more erotic. Harry’s eyes were glued to the flushed mound of flesh, with the hard clit jutting out toward him as if calling for him to use her opening again.

Instead Daphne continued her newest routine, driving herself and Harry crazy with lust from the delayed gratification. She had over fifteen routines memorized for use in her room, which was further evidence of the lie of her haughtiness. Harry’s cock jumped again when Daphne performed a standing split up the length of the pole, and he saw her cunt lips spread open. His enhanced sense even saw the dollop uf her cream she left on the pole just before the smell of her arousal assaulted him and tried to whip him into a sexual frenzy.

It was the beginning of a final series of gyrations, thrusts, spins and spread legs all as part of an erotic dance meant to entice him. And his cock was flexing on its own in response, the muscles in his pelvis seemingly trying to drag him to the gorgeous 14 year old. Her dance ended with Daphne in on her knees, chest heaving and thighs parting to expose her bald pussy, lips spread, clit hard and begging to be fucked.

Daphne paused a moment to bask in the clear appreciation Harry was showing her effort. His cock was almost painfully hard, his eyes were wild and staring at her pussy, and his nose was flaring. He looked like he was struggling to hold back a beast, but Daphne did not want him to. She wanted him to release the beast upon her. She would consider it a failure if her pussy was not bruised, her ass not a bit torn and her throat not so abused she lost the ability to speak. She was not a masochist, which made it better for her because she would enjoy how little she would enjoy his use of her.

She pitched forward, shivering at the growl that escaped Harry’s throat from the denial of his view of her sex. She crawled toward him returning his bestial lust with her own predatory gaze.  They both had predators as animagus forms, and she was moving toward him with the grace of hunt while he looked at her with the excitement of a trap about to be sprung.

Harry was not to be underestimated and when Daphne reached his feet she looked up to him and noticed her reflection for the first time in the mirror behind her. What she saw stole all her focus and she gasped, then whimpered, then moaned. What she saw was herself posed in sexual submission at Harry’s feet. Her pussy flushed, her nipples hard and an expression on her face that begged Harry to fuck her.  She was no predator. She was sexual prey.

The girl in the mirror was just the cum craving property of Harry Potter. And on her head, with no other purpose but to mock her, sat a sparkling diamond and pearl tiara. “Do you like it?” harry purred in a voice that was both sexy and cruel to Daphne’s ear. “Her Grace, the Lady Slut, Duchess of Debauchery, suck my dick.”

His words were like slap to her face. The first bruise of the night to be followed by more physical ones to her body while she writhed in pleasure and agony. She was laid bare beneath her crown. She could not deny her desire or willingness to be used. To have her sexy little pussy filled by his hard cock, or for his longue tongue to be buried in her tight ass, or to obediently swallow his massive load of cum. Her body hummed with the truth of it all.

She gave in to that truth again and finished moving toward the boy that owned her pussy ass, mouth and their pleasure. His look of triumph stabbed at what remained of her ego and at he libido. Without preamble she took his hard cock from his hands and sucked it into her mouth. It was covered in churned up cum and the mixed flavor of multiple pussies and assholes. She wasn’t sure if he fucked all the girls before coming to her, but she knew he fucked at least three.

 She knew what he wanted. He wanted her unable to hide from the truth of what she was. And despite the marvelous shill of the blow job she was giving him, worshiping his cock allowed her to avoid the expensive tiara that remained on her head to mock her. She didn’t wait for him to prod or chastise her and once his cock was slick from her mouth, she kissed her way up his abdomen and across his chest till she was straddling his lap. Her face settled in front of his, but her eyes were on her reflection.

She was beautiful. But not in the elegant noble way she normally projected. Her erotic dance had shook her hair free of the stylish updo she had worn to her family home. Her body was flushed and slight sheen of sweat covered her exposed body. There was no outward sign, but Daphne knew that the mouth in the reflection had just slipped off of a cock. A cock it had thoroughly enjoyed sucking and whose delicious taste still lingered on her tongue.

Daphne’s attention was drawn from her reflection when Harry took her left breast into his large right hand and cupped her right ass cheek his left. He was not gentle, and the spike of pain matched, to her, the fact that she was a whore for his use. It also fueled the lust of her true self and her back arched and a moaned “yes” escaped her lips. She could still see the tiara on her head in the mirrors that surrounded the room. It gleamed in judgment at her and a feeling of shame was added to the pain. But together they just fueled her desire to be used like what she was, a cock hungry slut for Harry Potter.

During all of this, Daphne’s own hands were wrapped around his cock, they had been grasping the long rod since she arrived at his feet on her knees. She had only let go long enough to climb onto his lap. Her hands were slick with his copious precum. With his stamina and control the flow of the lubricating liquid was the clearest sign of the pleasure he took from their bodies and Daphne reveled in how much of it covered her hands. It also made for smooth gliding up and down his uncircumcised cock. 

The girls were right to assign correlation between Harry’s flow of precum and the pleasure they were giving him. The best part of his sexual prowess was that even with his level of control, his pleasure was not diminished. Daphne’s small hands on his hot cock was a source of constant pleasure. She was skilled at her hand jobs and even with her arched back and his squeezing hands, she did not neglect to run her finger across his cock head. She also hand the lips of her pussy straddling his pole and her own copious lubricating liquid and the heat of her tunnel challenged his control to not fuck her if not his control of his orgasm.

“My graceful slut, your hands on my cock are a dream, but I must have your wet pussy.” He near growled in appreciation of her skill. Daphne’s body was just as desperate for Harry and she wanted the pleasure he would give her, but she was still aware enough to feel immense satisfaction that her performance and her body caused him even a small loss of control over himself. Harry was a dominant sexual partner and even together, his girls could not tire him, but they could do the opposite and make him loose himself to his limitless lust.

Harry lifted Daphne a bit and she released his cock from her stroking hands in anticipation of her slick pink pearl being penetrated. His hardness stood straight and firm and easily found her entrance. Both future Lord and Lady softly moaned as his throbbing cock filled her hot sexual core. Once buried completely Harry kissed his love for the first time since dragging her to the room showing that he loved the whore that he made her into.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the passionate kiss and started to rock her hips fucking his deeply penetrating rod in shallow strokes that tapped a rhythm against her cervix.  The rhythm, like her hips, moved in time to the erotic melody by the next of the muggle “R&B” music that started. It was the third of a long series of songs Justine had chosen specifically for the room and the private “strip club” it turned to when Harry wanted Daphne to face what she really was.

Harry’s hand shifted from her breasts and joined his other hand grasping her ass and guiding her slow rise and fall on his cock. The tightness and wetness felt very good and his balls churned on the edge of orgasm held back by his control but sending a steady stream of increasing pleasure through his body and mind. For her part, Daphne locked her smoky, passion filled eyes on Harry’s.

He had fulfilled all her childhood fantasies, promised her a position at the very top of Britain’s magical society and robbed her of all the dignity to enjoy it. The circlet on her head, the title she would receive the respect she would garner would all be a mask. One she could not hide behind because of how much she needed the cock and the feeling it gave her churning her insides to unimaginable pleasure. And she loved him for it.  She leaned forward and captured another kiss and then said “Use me, my Lord”

Harry’s grip on her ass tightened and his cock jumped inside of her. She had no time to fully appreciated the tingling pleasure those actions caused because her began to lift her and slam her down on his cock faster and faster, past the constraints of the song’s guiding rhythm. Tap, tap, tap, his cock knocked against the deepest part of her pussy, massaging the sensitive walls of her sheath. The strength and passion of Harry’s fucking would have been called brutal if Daphne wasn’t screaming in pleasure and calling out “Thank you, sire” over and over in a constant refrain.

\---

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Daphne woke up, the first thing she noticed was that Harry was not in the bed. That was not a surprise to her because she seemed to always know where he was. Within the group of girls, Daphne was teased most frequently about her ambition to be Lady Potter and that she was as much in love with the political power she was to gain as she was with Harry. But it was just teasing. No one doubted how much Daphne loved Harry. Of all the girls, she was the one that he had physically saved “dark wizards”.

Truthfully, she had fallen for his green eyes that day in Diagon Alley and her affection had only grown since. She would never suggest that her love for him or his for her was any greater than what both of them had for the other girls, but she did consider it special. So, noticing that Harry had already left the bed, she looked around at the pile of scantily clad girls she was intertwined with.

She noticed that Ginny and Susan were kissing and based on the movement of the hands, it was clear that they were gearing up to a bit more. Deciding she liked that idea she turned to Justine. She loved all the girls, but she had been giving Justine extra attention since the woman had become pregnant. It was clear to everyone that their older lover needed the re-assurance as she would sometimes worry that Daphne would eventually be mad that she was to have Harry’s first child. Her and Karli.

Daphne did not care. Her future children’s positions were secure through magic. But Justine was a muggle and, unlike Karli, had been raised to adulthood in the muggle world. Daphne moved to the older woman and got between her legs and began to kiss her at the juncture, slowly moving upward with soft kisses. She knew the pregnant woman was still asleep but her tensing and relaxing muscles indicated that her body was awake even if her mind wasn’t.

Justine’s body was exquisite and even though she had not been pregnant for even a week, Daphne still believed the woman below her had a glow to her. Susan had caught up to her in breast size, both having massive F cups, but Justine was still larger by an inch since she was a 32 F to Susan’s 33 F. Her shorter five foot six inch height also made the older woman look curvier.

Justine’s full body tattoo was always a thing of wonder to Daphne. She did not want such a big and intricate piece done on her, but it looked amazing on her lover. Her lips had already crossed over the colorful Potter shield that sat above her sex, which was the only design Daphne would take unto her own body though it would not be “proper” in the noble circles for her to where a mark that designated her as, at most, a mistress since she would be the Lady of House Potter.

She was still considering it because Harry seemed to delight in breaking tradition and throwing it in people’s faces and for someone like her who had been as much trapped by as delighted by her station, it appealed to her to be part of his rebellion.  She noticed the woman’s breathing change and knew that she had coaxed her to wakefulness in the best way possible. She rose and captured the gorgeous, tattooed, pregnant woman in a kiss and before long they gave in to their passion for one another.

Eventually, all the girls, minus Ginny who had left to help in the kitchens, where hugging and kissing and allowing their arms to drift to the sensitive places on each other’ bodies. It was a scene that was the fantasy of many men. Eventually Karli and Luna pulled themselves from the pile stealing final kisses and headed to the shower. Justine Daphne and Susan considered joining them in the shower, but Susan’s mouth descended on Justine’s center and Daphne took the opportunity to climb on her face.

45 minutes later Justine pulled herself from the clutches of the future ladies to check up on Harry and get final instructions for her day’s mission. With the center of their attentions gone, Susan and Daphne turned to each other. Before they could get up to speed again Daphne suggested that instead of a shower, they take a bath. A suggestion Susan eagerly agreed with.

Daphne went to the bath first, pausing to claim a kiss from Karli before she was joined by Susan. The two future Ladies settled naked into the hot water that was waiting for them. It was clear a House elf either anticipated them or heard them formulate the idea. The bath was lovely and Daphne bathed her beautiful future sister wife, smirking at the notion that she had fondled the two largest breasts of the group in the same morning.

Susan was sitting between her legs with her back to Daphne as the blonde massaged the large breasts in question. Without looking Susan asked what had her friend so pleased and Daphne admitted to her thought about getting play with both large breasts in the same morning. “I should ban you from touching them for a day.” Susan quipped but then Daphne drifted to her nipple and Susan amended to “…half a day” then “…an hour” then “…ten minutes” and finally said “…never mind”. Daphne snickered in Susan’s ear but then squealed when Susan made a quick move and spun to capture Daphne’s lips.

Before long Daphne found their positions switched and was moaning as Susan had her turn with her own impressive breasts. Susan had not had the chance to worship the future Lady Potter first, as she had planned, but she made sure to let her friend and lover know through action that she recognized her as the “head wife” and higher noble, even if it was only practically true for them as a sexual expression.

That was when Justine rejoined them. Susan ignored Daphne’s smirk when she found herself with both big breasted females and instead recruited her to help bath Justine quickly since she had to go complete Harry’s latest mad plan. They didn’t discuss it again but they all knew that buying a muggle business would send shockwaves through the magical community.

Power in the muggle world revolved around money while power in the magic revolved around actual Power. So, as long as Harry didn’t break the statute of secrecy laws, there was nothing preventing him from doing what he planned. No one of his stature and magical wealth had ever bothered. Daphne had as much interest in the muggle world as most pureblooded magicals, but she adored power and adored watching Harry flex his so she was as invested in the plan as anyone.

Once again Justine’s leaving brought an end to their time and Susan and Daphne separated to go get dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms. Daphne saw Susan and the rest of her girlfriends at the breakfast table where she met Percy’s new girlfriend. The announcement of the girl that was once a boy was excitingly naughty to Daphne and she wondered what it would be like to fuck such a person and wondered if Harry would be willing to take on such a form in the future.

Aubrey was beautiful, and Daphne desperately wanted to know how much she had done to herself besides the breasts. Her breasts were an impressive DD, which was the size she thought she would choose if she had no breasts and were given the choice. But her face was also decidedly feminine, and Daphne was burning with curiosity if she had done something to make her look more female. Plastic surgery was not a thing that reached the magical community, but that was because there were already multiple methods to permanently modify your body.

Daphne also wanted to know what was happening around the girl’s genital region. It didn’t take a genius to pick up on the fact that the girl still had a cock. If she was completely female in physical appearance there would be no need to announce it. With all the abilities of magic, Daphne didn’t know why the girl would change her face and breast and leave her cock. “Didn’t she want to be a woman?” daphne thought.

She sighed. She doubted she would get answers that day. Not only were her questions very personal, it would be highly intrusive and rude to inquire. She had just met the girl. Hopefully they would grow closer and the girl would share more. Percy lived at the castle so if they worked out, she would be seeing the new addition for a long time.

Daphne found herself in a conversation with Karli. The girl clearly saw her as the second in command to Harry and more importantly, as her mistress when Harry was absent. Daphne did not understand the depths people like Karli and Hermione went in their submissiveness, but it didn’t affect their intelligence or ability to contribute to the family so Daphne just accepted it. But her growing role as a secondary master to Karli was just another example of the responsibility that came along with the power of being the next Lady Potter. The first example had been a shock.

…August 29, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

Susan and Hanna were hosting Elizabeth Smith-Hufflepuff at Potter Castle. It was the little girls second time at the castle and she had already spent time at Longbottom Hall with her two new friends and mentors. She thought she was doing much better now than she had the first time she had visited. She was still embarrassed at how flustered she had become in Neville’s presence, but he had been really nice to her. He was also really cute.

Meeting Harry Potter had been just as embarrassing and she found herself wondering how she would be able to stay friends with Susan and Hanna if every time their boyfriend’s came around she turned into a drooling mess. Harry was even cuter than Neville. In fact, he was gorgeous. But she still preferred Neville until she had met Harry’s closest friend, Ron, who was the perfect combination of Neville’s ruggedness and Harry’s prettiness.

In some form or the other she was crushing on all three boys. The fact that they were all in polyamorous relationships should have meant that she had a chance with them but she didn’t really want them. She was sure the real them was wonderful but they couldn’t ever live up to the fantasy she had created in her head for each of them. Instead she just looked at them a suffered under Hanna and Susan’s playful teasing.

She was currently having tea as Susan told her about her Aunt, the minister, and what she knew about the happenings at the higher levels of the magical government. The conversation was educational and important for the young girl who would one day sit at the high levels as the Lady of a high noble house, but mostly the conversation would best be described as political gossip.

“So, Professor Dumbledore had to seek the sanctions or risk being removed from his position with the ICW again.” Susan concluded. Elizabeth nodded along in understand but then asked, “I understand why Aunty Amelia wanted the sanctions, and that no one knows why Professor Dumbledore didn’t want them, but why was he going to lose his position?”

Susan looked at her little protégé with a smile, but it was Hanna who answered, “The mugwump to the ICW is chosen by a committee in the lower house of the Wizengamot but is held by a person in the upper house. It’s one of the only reforms House Longbottom was against because it excludes too many people from serving, Longbottom and Potter got it so the lower house would get to select the upper house member. Augusta has been crowing about that ever since.”

All three girls chuckled before Hanna went on, “The thing is that the professor has lost a lot of support in the lower house and is under much more scrutiny than he is used to be. More importantly, because of the discovery that Fawkes isn’t his phoenix, no one takes his word at face value anymore, and as you pointed out, he isn’t sharing any reasons why he was opposed to the sanctions.”

Susan took over again. “Rumblings were beginning to start about removing him from office and he ‘got ahead of it’ by supporting the sanction. He is trying to argue that he supported them all along and was trying to position Britain to get the most out of them.” Elizabeth made a face that caused the two older girls to laugh and then the little girl announced, “That’s stupid, who would believe that.”

That turned the laughter to guffawing as the barely eleven year old had summarized a week of political posturing into an accurate six words. “So, how are you handling the excitement about Hogwarts?” Susan asked changing the subject and ending the “political lesson” portion of Elizabeth’s visit. The girl’s eyes grew wide and then she blushed. For a moment she thought her mother and grandmother were talking about her behind her back, but that was silly. Being excited about going to Hogwarts was the most obvious assumption in the world.

“I’m not as nervous as I was. Daphne is really nice and she promised to be nice to me if I got put in Slytherin” she said. Hanna piped up, “You don’t seem as worried about that happening anymore.” The little girl smiled and shook her head. “Daphne is really nice but she is so clearly Slytherin and I am so clearly nothing like her, really, that I am pretty sure I won’t go there.”

Susan and Hanna laughed again. Both girls would enjoy teasing Daphne that her “Slytherin-ness” had actually done more to help Elizabeth than they had. Elizabeth shyly asked if they could visit the wolves one last time before they had to go to school. The two girls looked at each other with a smile. They were more afraid of her going to Gryffindor than Slytherin as behind her glaringly Hufflepuff nature was a pure Gryffindor heart.

Hanna did not share that and declined to join them, giving her “little sister” a hug and kiss on the forehead before promising to see her on the train. She kissed Susan on the cheek as well, happy at how much closer they had grown by mutually mentoring Elizabeth. They were each other’s bestest friend outside their girlfriends, but had not been spending nearly enough time together. They had spent a lot of time after dropping Elizabeth off laughing and joking about their salacious life and trying to outdo each other by bragging about their fiancés.

With Hanna gone, Susan took Elizabeth by carriage to the Marauder estates to visit the wolves. The wolves weren’t the Lycans, though Elizabeth was equally fearless dealing with them, making herself a few friends among the young ones. No, the wolves were Dire wolves that Harry had gotten as a gift for Remus. They were magical, of course, and grew to the height of ponies. Even Susan was bit intimidated by the large animals but Elizabeth had fell in love with them instantly.

The wolves had in turn adopted her a bit and Susan would always be in wonder at the small little 11 year old in her light pink or green summer dress and matching ribbons, in the middle of some of the fiercest looking magical creatures in the world. That she regularly dwelled within flights of dragons did not diminish that and she better understood the looks of awe her and her girlfriend’s got when spotted with the drakes or dragons.

…September 1, 1994

**…Potter Castle, Ottery St. Catchpole**

When Susan woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her breasts were being mauled. Her breasts were very sensitive, and she woke in the middle of a pleasure filled gasp. When her eyes opened it met the very light brown eyes of a small freckled redhead. She pulled the smaller girl up her body and pressed her lips to the girl’s pushing the kiss to passionate almost immediately and earning a moan of her own.

Ginny was 13 years old and petite. She was 5 feet tall and only 100 pounds, but already had D cup breasts. It was clear she would end up a busty stunner like her mother, but it was also clear that as much as she loved big breasts on Susan and Justine, she wanted to smaller breasts like on Luna. Susan always took time to show her tiny lover the advantages of large sensitive breasts and her fingers reached up for another lesson.

Ginny was the nurturer of their group, but she was the protector. At least she felt the most protective. It was her that wanted to know about their security and their armor and her that made sure each of them was skilled and would not be solely dependent on Lycan bodyguards. For the six girls in Harry’s harem she thought of Ginny as the mother figure and herself as the father figure. And she wanted to show “momma” how much she was loved.

Before long panties were askew and fingers were wet, and Ginny was, if nothing else, content and loved. And when Ginny felt that peaceful, it was time for her to go do something for her family, so after accepting a final kiss, Susan watched Ginny’s little ass saunter out of the room. Susan knew she was going to head for the kitchen to “help” with breakfast. She didn’t have much time to think on it as she was drawn into the remaining pile of sexy mostly naked girls.

Karli and Luna were the next to leave and Justine and Susan turned to Daphne. Playful kisses became much more deliberate and before long the thin panties that were the only thing the three girls wore were thrown to the side and friendly wake up flirtations turned into an all-out threesome.

Justine left Susan and Daphne to go find Harry. She had already thanked the future ladies now it was time to thank the future daddy. Susan watched Justine leave with a smile. The woman was walking on air since getting pregnant and she turned and captured Daphne’s lips in a kiss. Both pure-blood witches knew how much their permission meant to the muggle and Susan was especially pleased with how Daphne had handled it.

“Come, Lady Potter, let me wash her grace.” Susan purred into her lover’s ear and Daphne nodded happily and followed her. Daphne was embarrassed at how much being called Lady Potter affected her and how happy it made her that her claiming of the title had not negatively affected her relationship with Susan. Susan’s ability to make her blush about it was both endearing and annoying to the Slytherin Queen.

Instead of taking a shower, Susan and Daphne planned to take a bath. Susan stopped and sent Daphne ahead and went gather a few “toys” to make the bath more fun. Daphne’s eyes sparkled when her lover rejoined her and the two spent more time playing with each other than cleaning. Though when the cleaning did occur it came with much pleasure. The half hour seemed like an hour, but then Justine came into the bathroom.

Justine re-joined them in the bath and after washing her and themselves more seriously, Justine was released to get ready for her busy day. Susan and Daphne got out of the bath too and after sharing a few deep kisses Susan left her sister to go to her own room and change. It was more of a closet with a bed as storing her clothes was the only real reason for the well decorated room. She stood naked in front of her mirror with her hand rubbing her stomach.

One day Harry would impregnate her with the future head of the Bones family. Like Harry, her family was on the brink of destruction and she sometimes wondered if she was being selfish for not pumping out babies as soon as possible. But Harry promised to keep her safe and to surround her with baby Bones and she believed him. She examined her own body proud at its early development, her eyes lingering on the patch of red hair that was permanently shaped liked a lightning bolt that rested above her smooth hairless pussy.

Her thoughts shifted as she dressed herself. Thinking of future babies caused her to think of Elizabeth. The girl had quickly become a little sister to Susan and Hannah and reminded the future house head of Harry’s relationship with Astoria. Despite her bisexuality and the relative closeness between their ages, Susan felt no sexual attraction to the girl. All she felt was sisterly love and a desire to mentor the girl. That she would one day have to head a prestigious family had struck a chord with Susan. Susan had also received a lot from the friendship as the Smith family was not as barren as the Bones had become.

Susan and her aunt had a wonderful and loving relationship but over the last few years they had been filled with family. Susan had found it with Harry and her Aunt with Rubeus, but what they had both missed was the motherly and grandmotherly energy that Azaliah gave freely. Susan’s aunt, despite being the minister of magic had even taken comfort in the older woman and the two families were building a bond greater than the Lady Smith had hoped for. Hanna was developing a similar closeness but had not brought her family along as Susan had.

Thinking of her aunt brought Susan’s thoughts to the politics of the wizarding world. She and Daphne were the most politically astute and interested, though Daphne’s Slytherin nature caused her focus to be on advancing her family while Susan’s Hufflepuff nature was concerned for the health of the magical world. The situations were always the same, but Susan enjoyed the conversations they had about what should be done as it varied greatly based on their individual focus.

The current situation was one of those times where she and her girlfriend were on the same page as the drama affected the greater world and their family to equal degrees. Albus Dumbledore had to cave and seek sanctions against Bulgaria for their attack at the Quidditch world cup. She had used the entire situation as a lesson for Elizabeth, who had been excited to be hearing about real issues.

Susan smiled again. Something she always did when thinking of her new little sister. The girl was very smart and charming and had no patience for the insincerity of politics. She had shared with them that she was afraid her desire to head her family would cause her to be put in Slytherin but her discomfort with the seedier sides of political game playing made them sure she would be in Hufflepuff.

They weren’t that specific with her but assured her that not only were they sure that she would be in Hufflepuff, but in the unlikely event she ended up in Slytherin they would still mentor her, and she would get a third mentor in Daphne. Elizabeth had met Daphne and even though the girl screamed Slytherin, she was nice, so Elizabeth was calmed. A bit.

Dressed and ready, Susan met up with her girlfriends at breakfast where she met Aubrey. The older woman was nice and like everyone else Susan cared little about her sexual configuration. Susan did wonder about what it would be like to have both breasts and cock to play with at the same time but was not as interested in it as Daphne was.

Instead she found herself watching Harry surrounded by his girls. She was one of six lovers that the young man had and she always felt loved by him. For a long time she had been a little bit embarrassed at how easily he had seduced her and how quickly she had agreed to become a part of his harem. She never regretted it but he could always embarrass her by pointing out that she was one of his lovers. Of course, embarrassment and arousal ran close in her mind and the fact that she was turned on by it only made it worse.

Daphne was not the only one Harry had saved. Even though there were no Death Eaters chasing her and she likely would not have died from the fall. Still, falling into Harry’s clutches did not come completely from nowhere. She had also grown a lot since he had her sitting next to him on a couch in the room of requirement claiming her after claiming Daphne and telling her plainly that she was the sixth girl he would be with.

Harry was living every boys dream but he was also providing to her every girls dream. He loved her, cared for her and supported her. And she was in the mood to give a bit back. So while everyone was talking about the coming school year she slipped under the table to start on the traditional festivities a little early.

\---Harry/Susan---

Susan made no attempt to hide what she was doing, but she still enjoyed a feeling of anonymity as she crawled under the table out of sight of her sisters, the other castle staff and, especially, Harry. It made her feel deviant to be so public in her sexual adventures. She wasn’t an exhibitionist like Karli and would be mortified if anyone ever her caught her with her knickers at her ankles or with Harry’s cock in her mouth. But she thrived at the thrill of testing the limits of how close she could come to being caught. How much she could risk herself without being found out.

Daphne would one day be Lady Potter and hold a rank in the peerage above her but would not hold an actual seat in the government except as a possible proxy for Harry. Susan would be the matriarchal head of the House of Bones, a Marchioness, and hold a political and governmental position second only to the Prima Potentia and the Queen. All of which she was supposed to be very protective of her reputation and she was never more sexually aroused than when she risked that reputation.

The closer to the risk of being caught and the more deviant the sexual act, the harder she would cum. It also wasn’t enough just be hidden. The thrill came from the challenge or remaining hidden. Holding in her cries of pleasure while Harry’s cock thrust in and out of her wet pussy was the most frequent. As was the spikes of fear that came every time he “accidently” slapped against her ass or her overly wet pussy released a slurping sound from his thrusting.

But the thing she enjoyed most was sucking his cock from her knees without the use of a cushioning charm. Harry took a long time to cum and the hard rough hewn floors of Hogwarts castle left her knees raw and bruised in addition to a sore throat and made holding in her moans from the pain and pleasure a challenge that was only hers to bear. That usually culminated in huge load of cum that she would sometime struggle to keep all contained and result with some spilling.

Spilling cum both increased the risk and magnified Susan’s pleasure because Harry decreed, she could not use magic to clean herself up nor could she do so in anywhere but a bathroom. Making it to a bathroom with thick white cream on her face or chest and bruised knees was an adventure that left her out of breath and teetering on the edge of orgasm. A release she would get when harry would follow her into the bathroom and fuck her at the sink once again risking exposure and resulting in an epic climax.

The best and worst occasion was the time Harry pulled his cock from her mouth and came all over her face and chest. She was covered in cum. It had even got in her hair. And he had pulled her into a broom closet that was three classroom filled hallways from a bathroom. She had made it to the bathroom avoiding detection from student, teacher and portrait only to scream in orgasm when Harry slipped his cock into her tight ass and not her wet pussy.

The scream attracted attention and Susan had to press her hand into her mouth when Harry pulled her to corner and covered them with an invisibility cloak while two 1st years looked around the bathroom. Once the left she spent the remaining time with Harry fucking her tight ass as she scooped his cum from her face and chest and sucking into her mouth before swallowing it. Her eventual orgasm was epic and she was almost delirious for the rest of the day from fear that someone would be able to tell her ass was slowly leaking cum into her panties.

In the current situation, crawling under the table to suck off her future consort was without the risk of damage to her reputation, but sucking his cock just outside of public perception, even when the public was her own family, still had a satisfyingly orgasmic appeal. She especially enjoyed what she was doing because, like Hogwarts, the floor of the breakfast room was an uneven stone. Thankfully harry allowed magical healing of her knees or they would be covered with little scars from all the time she spent on them.

Susan swallowed a moan of pain when she shuffled over a particularly jagged portion of the floor but failed at holding it completely in, evidenced by the giggling she heard from Luna. Aroused and mortified by her failure, she moved to her target with her pussy even wetter than when she started her journey. Getting Harry’s cock from his pants was as easy for the girls as it was for harry to get to their little cunts under their skirts. He desired sexual release almost constantly and so getting his cock out of his trousers was made simpler with a charm sewn into all of his trousers.

With the amount of practice all of the girls got at manipulating the charm, they could get to his cock in under two seconds. So, with that well earned skill, Susan had Harry’s hardening sex pole in her hand virtually instantly. Susan was a big girl. Taller and larger than all the other girls, but she was awed, amazed and happy by how small she was next to Harry. She was reminded of that by how small her hands looked trying to wrap around Harry’s girth. 

With her goal in hand she settled into her position between Harry’s legs, on her knees with her thighs spread. The position made her little pussy fee better when resting on her knees. She didn’t know why and she didn’t care, she just knew that in that position her pussy was hotter, wetter and would throb so much that she could and would cum just from having Harry’s cock in her mouth. She had vanished her panties when she decided to crawl under the table to suck off Harry and the exposed feeling was a magnifier of her raw arousal.

Susan stroked the large phallus up and down to start and focused her eyes on his stomach. Harry’s sexual control would one day be part of his legend, but control didn’t mean he denied himself pleasure and Susan could see the pleasure she was giving him manifest in the tightening and releasing of the chorded muscles on his stomach and abdomen. She could see it through his thin and tight, white dress shirt. She could also feel his cock pulse in her hands in time with his flexing muscles.

Harry’s breathing changed when Susan wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and started to suck. With only the head shallowly pushed past her soft lips and the leisurely pace she had set to pleasure him, she was able to continue her stroking of his shaft at the same time. Soft lips and soft hands worked together to his gratification. At the table, Harry’s face showed the pleasure he was receiving and the growing passion on his face was affecting the other girls. They wouldn’t interrupt Susan, so they turned to each other, kissing and cuddling.

Under the table, Susan’s pussy was on fire. It was hot and wet and pulsing with ecstasy to match erotic fulfillment she was feeling from the ridge at the head of Harry’s cock passing back and forth across her lips. She kept only allowing the head into her mouth, but Harry did not mind because it gave her the ability to run her tongue along his frenulum and also dip her tongue into the hole at the open at the tip that was the wellspring of her favorite drink.

The “vintage” she was savoring was mixed with the mixed taste of a couple of her sisters. She imagined him fucking her too and tasting herself mixed in with youthful flavor of pussy. Her imagination ran a bit and she imagined him fucking her ass and how she would eagerly suck his slimy cock into her mouth. She wanted him to cover her face and chest with his cum she wanted to swallow it, she wanted to be covered by it. In her distraction his cock slipped deeper into her mouth causing her to shiver in pleasure before returning to loving the head.

Harry’s cock was huge. Eleven inches long and six and a half inches around, it was a miracle the girls could fit it in their mouths much less their tight little cunts. Susan loved how much his cock stretched her mouth and the lingering soreness she would feel long after sucking it and guzzling his delicious cum. But her favorite part about blowing him, and the thing that made her unique within the sister group, was her appreciation of how big his cum hole really was.

It was no exaggeration to call it a “hose’ and Susan liked to stick the tip of her tongue in it. She could not fit her entire tongue in it, naturally, but the very tip of her pointed tongue could get just inside the half inch long slit. When she did it, Harry audibly groaned in pleasure and the quantity and flow of pre-cum pour forth increased. Susan was a master of the technique and was able to allow the fluid pass without disturbing her worship of erotic tube.

She allowed the clear precursor to his thick cum to pool in her mouth to savor the taste for a moment before swallowing it down in time to gather more. His pre-cum was thicker and richer than most men’s cum and Justine regularly attested that it tasted better too. The musky fluid was truly satisfying Susan and no doubt of the truthfulness of Justine’s claim because if cum regularly tasted as good as Harry’s. then women the world over would be at their men’s feet as much as possible.

With her first victory in the ongoing war to consume Harry’s cum, Susan’s hands slid down his cock to cup his balls, and her mouth followed wrapped around his veiny manhood. Her angle prevented her from taking his cock to the root down her throat, but her lack of gag reflex allowed her to rest his cock head against the opening and collapse her mouth around the length. A bit of suckling kept his precum flowing right to her stomach.

She held this position for a few minutes but missed the ability to taste the liquid flowing into her stomach. So, she retreated from his cock, her taste buds sparking with intensity with the re-introduction of his potent leaking. She went back to bobbing on his cock, this time taking it to the back of her throat on each self-imposed thrust. This caused the veined tube to run across every crevice of her sensitive mouth. Her favorite part, the rim of his head, especially, passed back and forth across the length of her tongue leaving a steady trial of her favorite flavor.

The only space that would be left untouched by his massive cock would be the inside of her cheek, but she collapsed that down on the length, sucking for all she was worth and adding the pleasure from the stimulation of sensitive flesh to either side of the thick invader. She boobed on his cock for a time before letting it pop from her mouth. She paused to swallow the precum she and gathered on the last suck before diving to take his heavy balls in her mouth trading spots with her hands which went back to stroking his length.

She delicately sucked his more concentrated musk from his balls. Harry’s balls was like a salt lick for his pheromone filled musk and while the taste was not as addictive as his cum, it was almost overpowering in its headiness. Susan sucked and sucked but the flavor never faded. Part aphrodisiac, part drug, Susan became light-headed and buried in a fog of lust and leaving her feeling as if she was floating in a cloud of pre-orgasmic bliss.

Harry had his eyes closed and his head back, succumbing to the skillful ministrations of his sexy Hufflepuff’s care for his manhood. He had lost herself to the increased intensity of his musk but her hand was still wrapped around his thickness, stroking it wonderfully. Harry too had lost himself a bit and didn’t even realize that he was leaning back against Daphne who had moved behind him when she saw his eyes begin to glaze.

Harry let his arousal grow through three rotations of Susan sucking his cock then his balls. When she returned to his cock for the fourth time, he allowed himself to succumb to the weight of his arousal and desire and reward the skill of his big tittied redhead. He let himself go and allowed the pleasure of her mouth to overtake him and without warning he started to blast cum into Susan’s mouth.

Susan had been on the verge of orgasm for almost 45 minutes, since she first decided to crawl under the table and suck Harry’s cock. And the surprise blast of his thick, hot and delicious cream filling her mouth and overflowing unto her face and sliding down to her chest sent her over into orgasm. She drank from his cock as fast as she could while every nerve in her body fired of in alternating bolts of pleasure. It took an exhausting amount of concentration to ride out her orgasm and guzzle the cum invading her mouth like a river, but it was joyous strain.

She was not aware but harry was using his power to keep her mind focused. Not to ease the overwhelming sensory effect but to enhance it even more. She was able to feel every contraction of her pussy, each spike of pleasure running like crisscrossing trains across her body and causing her stomach to spasm and her nipples to stiffen pleasurably with each pass. Her bald pussy was leaking clear viscus fluid as she orgasmed and leaving a sweet smelling puddle on the floor.

She could track the flow of his cum up his cock, out the hose and into her, crashing like a wave against the roof of her mouth with each gushing pulse of his cock. And she could feel her taste buds flair in sinful delight as the heavy fluid ran across them, her throat flex quickly to try and keep up with the volume and a contentedness in her stomach as his essence settled into it. She was too content to feel shame when she was lifted from under the table and led away to be cleaned up. Cum still staining her face and chest. 

\---

**…Kings Cross Station, London, UK**

In deference to his own plans for Theodore Nott to have his “moment”, Harry Potter arrived at Kings Cross station as subtly as possible. He and his girls were in a PMC Kentauroi, but it had no diplomatic flags on it and Harry did not have it drive unto the expanded platform as it could. He also was not accompanied by any Hebridean Black dragons or Dire wolves and he did not appear with his friends over the train riding their flight of drakes.

Still Harry Potter was one of the most famous, if not the most famous, people in magical Britain and his group numbered 13 gorgeous Hogwarts students, 14 drakes of varying sizes and a snow white, one of a kind, wyvern, that all the students would recognize as a transformed Hedwig. In recognition of these facts Harry Potter was later than usual for his arrival on September 1.

He was the third and final Prima Potentia Lord to arrive and the already primed crowd practically cheered his arrival. Harry smiled inwardly. As he had expected, Theo Notts public elevation had just added to the mystique and prestige of them all and he was already being treated as semi-royalty. He greeted the public as he passed them and then stepped onto the train moving to the compartment that had become his.

As he had done for all the previous years, he magically expanded the compartment making room for all his girls and friends. He did do one additional thing, however. On the wall opposite the door he conjured and mounted a large House of Potter coat of arms. He also conjured a smaller version that was Ron’s branch of the Weasley family to mount over his best friend’s bench and on the back of his chair. Around the interior edge of the compartment similar versions for each of his Vassal and Retainer families were mounted.

No one sat on the benches on the wall because in the large expanded space between them, Harry had magiked up a version of the Gryffindor common room with high back chairs, sofas and a few coffee tables. He had even put a fireplace under the train window with an illusionary fire burning in it. Despite becoming use to him, everyone looked at him in a bit of awe. Knowing Harry never did anything with subtlety was different than experiencing it and he could still throw them of their guard.

The overly large space had room for all their drakes and the creatures, much more unconcerned with Harry’s eccentric nature curled up in spots around the room. Gwilym and Swanhild settling to either side of the large chair by the fire that was clearly Harry’s and Hedwig settling on the back of it with her wings folded. Godric settled next to Ron’s high back chair and all the girl’s drakes took positions around various couches and love seats where they knew their mistresses would settle.

Karli Thompson was pleased with the impression she had made. She could tell all the eyes of the boys had ran over her body as she moved behind Harry attached to a leash. She held Sarah in her hands whose primary form was the size of a small cat and showed all of them what a proper slave should be. She did not have the shock value of Lamia Pansy, but it was not an exaggeration to say that her beauty matched a Veela and her sexuality rivaled any succubus.

In the end, if a poll was taken she would have beaten out Pansy by a small margin. Both girls would have been pleased with the result. Karli for maintaining her position as the most desirable and desired of the Prima Potentia heir’s slaves and Pansy because of how close she came in the voting against a girl that seemed born to sexual servitude and had singlehandedly turned many girls and women bisexual. In the compartment she followed Harry to his seat making sure her leash never went taught and settled herself on her knees between his spread legs.

Everyone took that as a cue to settle themselves in the homey room. Daphne and Susan sat on a two person love seat close to Harry, while Ginny and Luna sat on the floor in front of them and started playing with their drakes, Gwendoline and Madeline. The younger girls’ drakes had the profile of hyenas, with sloping backs that set their hind quarters below the line of their shoulders. They were also much smaller than hyenas and were closer to medium sized dogs, standing only 30 inches tall.

On Ron’s side of the room, he and his four girls settled in similarly with Ron and Lavender both having smaller high back chairs next to each other, Tracy and Romilda sitting on a two person love seat and Hermione positioned between Ron’s legs. They were arranged to keep each other in site for conversation but still have eyes on the door for the inevitable visitors. All the bodyguards were also positioned to be a line of defense against any attack.

As the train moved off, various students began to visit. Everyone, besides Harry, was surprised to learn from the visitors that Neville and Theo had made similar changes to their own compartments, though most admitted Harry’s was much more richly decorated. Daphne used the eyebrow raise on Harry who just returned it with a coy smile. She had been the first to recognize his hand in this, understanding that Harry’s personal claim was only made stronger by the actions of the other heirs.

Neville came by bringing a large entourage with him and the two heirs greeted each other. Colin Creevey had already arrived and snapped a picture of the two together that would no doubt be in the papers. The boy took another picture when Theo visited and followed Harry when he went to each of his fellow heirs’ compartments to “admire” their magical handiwork. It was political gamesmanship at its highest and it made Daphne horny.

Before the compartment could be closed off for their annual sex romp, Elizabeth showed up towing a Lycan behind her. Susan smiled that the girl brushed off Daphne’s growl at her and instead introduced her new friend. The introduction was unnecessary as Harry was the Lord of Clan Marauder of which the child Lycan was a member and had been intimately involved in the decision to allow the boy to attend Hogwarts as a first year. Still the boy acquitted himself well meeting his liege for the first time before being dragged away by Elizabeth.

As soon as the door closed Daphne lept at Harry who got off a locking spell just before his future lady crashed into him and planted her lips on his. Ron’s chuckle was cut off when Romilda did the same to him, beating out Tracey who was quickly soothed by Lavender’s lips pressing softly against hers. The kiss was not as frantic as Daphne and Harry or Romilda and Ron but was deep and passionate and Tracey melted into it.

\---Harry/Harem & Ron Harem---

Daphne was kneeling on Harry’s lap held firmly against his semi-hard cock by his hands on her ass. “Daphne” Harry breathed into her ear. His voice and his breath sending a tickling thrill up Daphne’s spine. “Yes. My Lord?” was her soft reply. She felt Harry’s cock pulse against her thin panties.  “I want you to pull out my cock, turn around and slip it into your ass”, Harry breathed directly across her earlobe.

Daphne nearly came at his words. The two groups of lovers had experienced a lot together. They had even fucked each other during Harry’s birthday party, but Daphne was still deeply affected by the thought of being so openly on display and at the center of attention while Harry fucked her ass. It was the type of exposure of her true nature as a nympho slut hiding behind the mask of proper lady, that he usually kept in their special room.

But Daphne would never disobey Harry. So, she reached between her legs to Harrys crotch, opened and unzipped Harry’s pants. She reached in and pulled Harry’s large cock from its confines and because it only made sense to lube him up first, she rubbed it against her soaking panties. The stroking of her hands and the wet heat of her pussy causing his pre-cum to flow. She watched Harry’s eyes dip to look at her pussy through the cotton material that had gone transparent because of her wetness.

His eyes spoke to her “You’re a naughty girl. A slut in Lady’s clothing” and she answered him out loud despite him not speaking his accusation. “I am, m’lord.” She saw his eyes cloud with lust at her words knowing what she was alluding to just by the sultry acknowledgement in her tone. She was his to do with as he wished. He could fuck her on the Great Hall table, and she would still rise and be his Lady Potter when he was done, his cum likely still leaking out of her used pussy.

Across from the action Ron and his girls were being overtaken by their own lusts. Ron and Romilda were in a similar position as harry and Daphne. Romilda had her robe and shirt off and had gotten Ron topless with his hard cock sticking out of his pants. She was pressing her large, perky tits into Ron’s muscled chest and rubbing herself against his exposed cock, while their lips were practically glued to one another. Ron’s hands were also cupping Romilda’s ass under her skirt having a good hold of her bare skin due to the tight thin panties his spitfire Hufflepuff was wearing.

Lavender had progressed much farther than her boyfriend and had Tracey on her back and undressed down to her skimpy low rise green panties and nothing else. Lavender had her robe and skirt off and was wearing similar panties in blue, but still had her white shirt on. The guardian of Hogwarts had her body between the legs of her Slytherin girlfriend and was sucking on her breasts and the pulse point on her neck.

Tracey was undulating her hips to rub her covered pussy against Lavender thigh, moaning at the duel sensations of Lavenders efforts and her own. Tracy hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, desperate to move but Lavender had ordered her not to move them and she was struggling against the lack of magic forcing her to rely on her own will power. Then Lavender pulled back from the kiss, drew her wand and vanished her remaining clothes as well as Tracey’s wet panties. The blonde re-engaged the brunette and pressed her breasts against her lovers. Tracey’s discipline died at that point and her hands grabbed her girlfriend’s ass.

Hermione had added a charm to her clothes and was naked in two steps. She moved to the two girls on the floor. Lavender noticing her pulled away from Tracey and slid her self down the Slytherins body, kissing a trail till Lavender mouth sucked Tracey’s clit into her mouth. Tracey’s moan became a hiccup when Hermione moved into the vacated space to suck her sister’s nipple into her mouth. Hermione positioned herself so that while she lavished love unto Tracey’s breast her upturned ass was facing Ron.

Ron and Romilda’s make out session had progressed quickly and Romilda had Ron’s thick cock buried in her pussy. They were still dressed so Ron’s cock was sticking through his pants and Romilda’s panties were pulled to the side. Her skirt was at her waist and her robes were on the floor because Ron wanted to see his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy. Romilda was already three quarters of the way to her orgasm. She was the easiest to get off y Ron because every time he slipped his cock into her it wasn’t just pleasure but the fulfillment of her fantasies to be one of his girlfriends.

With Harry, Daphne had been slow and deliberate in taking his cock into her ass. She was turned to face the room and all her sisters were watching her act no better than any of them. She rubbed the head of his cock against her star and then slowly sat down on it. She was no anal virgin but still felt a thrill and a bit of pain when she took him in her asshole. They could magic the pain away, but Justine had convinced them to try it without the magical assistance and they all loved it.

Harry started to grunt behind her as she rose and lowered herself on his ass and she clenched and released her ass to increase his pleasure using her. A spike of pleasure at her pussy brought her distracted attention to between her legs where Ginny had moved to lick her clit and Harry’s balls while she his cock with her asshole. Ginny started to finger Daphne’s pussy and began begging her to cum in her mouth.

Ginny promised to share it with Luna. Behind her, Luna moaned at Ginny’s words while riding Susan’s face on the floor. Susan had her tongue in Luna’s ass to mimic what Daphne was experiencing. Karli was doing the same for Susan with her face between the redhead’s legs and her long tongue sliding around her ass. “You will like that, right Luna? You’ll share Daphne’s cum with me” Ginny asked, and Susan moaned from Luna’s asshole clenching around her tongue in response.

In the end, Ginny failed at her task but still got a mouth full of Daphne’s cum when Harry released his load in the Dark haired girl’s rectum. Ginny did not cause the spasm, but she reaped part of the benefit. Daphne stopped spurting cum and Ginny moved to Luna and pressed her lips to the youngest girl and the two started to pass the water like substance back and forth savoring the taste of their mistress.

Neither noticed Susan and Karli move to Harry and moved a dazed Daphne off of his cock. The two girls took positions between Harry’s legs, who was still seated, like royalty, in his high backed chair. They started passing his cum covered cock back and forth to each other, sucking his delighted cock back to hardness. Most girls their age in the muggle world would be intimidated by any cock, much less the monster Harry had but the two girls had the skills of 2 dollar whores and loved to show Harry their skill and team work.

Daphne came back to herself on the floor in a similar position as Lavender with Luna sucking the cum from her ass and Ginny sucking her nipple and fingering her pussy. She was especially sensitive at the moment and was forced into another screaming orgasm. The noise being pulled from her throat from the orgasm that hovered near too much for her to take.

Ron had left his chair and had Romilda on her back and was pumping his load into her pussy. The two of them were shivering in pleasure as Romilda had the largest of a series of orgasms and Ron road out his powerful climax. When her pulled his cock from her pussy he was instantly turned and had Hermione cleaning his cock of the combined mixture of his and Romilda’s cum. Tracey had been pleasured since the beginning of the orgy and moved to return the favor by wrapping her lips around Romilda’s leaking pussy to suck up the massive load of cum drooling from the girl’s cunt.

Romilda had also only been given pleasure and with an impressive judo move positioned herself and Tracey in a 69 so that they could give and receive pleasure from each other. Daphne was in an odd mood to fuck the girls. She would eventually take Ron’s cock too, but in the moment, she didn’t want to be made love to, she just wanted to fuck her and Ron’s girls. So with a quick burst of magic, her facsimile cock was pushing into her cunt and out toward Hermione who was delightedly sucking Ron’s cock clean.

Hermione was the recipient of great pleasure when her master and mistress ended up spit roasting her. Ron’s flesh cum leaking cock in her mouth and magically perfect replica sawing into her pussy. She had wanted to pleasure her master but ended up climbing fast toward orgasm when Lavender pushed a finger into her ass at the same time that Ron ran his finger through her hair and her body shook with a love and peace induced orgasm.

Harry pulled Ginny and Susan up to from their knees and pulled them to stand to either side of him. The were close enough for him to wrap his hands around them and rub on their little asses. That also made them close enough form him to suck on their nipples moving from one to the other to lavish attention on all four that was before him. The girls wiggled against his hands and moaned in pleasure at want his mouth could do to their sensitive nipples.

Then he shifted his hands that were rubbing Ginny and Susan’s butts and with wiggle slipped a finger in each of the girl’s ass holes. He started channeling magic through his finger wands and the two girls arched their back as they came from the sexual stimulation, he was channeling through his finger. He lifted them magically on his fingers and settled them each across one of his thighs, which instantly became wet from their spasming pussies. 

By the time all was said and done, every pussy was filled with the thick white cum of one of the two boys and Harry rode into Hogsmeade station with Daphne sucking his cock while Lavender did the same for Ron. The two boys had stamina to spare and so rewarded the two heads of their respective harems with a last large load for them to swallow and carry with them to the Hogwarts start of term feast.

\---

When the train arrived, an elegantly put together group left the restored compartment on the Hogwarts express. Ginny held herself elegantly but was upset that she had not been allowed to be disheveled or covered in “essence of Harry”. Harry promised her that she could go back to her “deliciously debauched” ways at Christmas but that he was making a point.

The heirs of the three Prima Potentia heirs and their retinue were the first to leave the train with the rest of the school watching from the windows. They came together on the platform before Harry moved toward the carriages, positioning himself ahead of the other two. A consequence of moving first that would be perceived as recognition of his slightly higher status. Neville and Theo were learning but Harry had become a master at manipulating the public and they didn’t even notice the power play. Daphne did.

What followed was the most orderly train disembarkation Rubeus Hagrid had ever seen. He had given his lord a short crisp bow when he passed but otherwise remained focus on his job duties. After the heirs had started to move to the carriages, the first years exited next moving swiftly to Rubeus while staring in awe at the various drakes surrounding Harry’s group and the clear nobility of them all. The remaining student left next but with none of the wild abandon of previous years.

Harry, Neville and Theo had set the standard. Everyone was still talking and making merry, but the student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry moved purposely toward the carriages led by Harry Potter of the Prima Potentia House of Potter.

**AN1**

Not sure if I ever mentioned it. But here is the history of the Potter MagiCar Company (PMC)

1991 Modified 1991 Bentley Mulsanne S

1992 PMC Siren (based on 2016 Bentley Mulsanne S. Yes, I know the story takes place in the ‘90s)

1994 PMC Siren (based on the 2019 Bentley Mulsanne S)

1994 PMC Siren X (based on 2020 Bentley Continental GT V8 Coupe )

1994 PMC Kentauroi (based on 2019 Land Rover Range Rover SVAutobiography Long Wheelbase)

1994 PMC Snidget (based on the 2020 Aston Martin DBS Superleggera)

1994 PMC Poltergeist (based on the 2019 Rolls Royce Wraith)

To be Produced: 1995 PMC Kentauris (based on the 2019 Land Rover Range Rover Evoque)

AGAIN. I know the story takes place in the 90’s and the cars shouldn’t exist. If you think about it, you’ll get it.

**AN2**

Way back in book one I described the drakes differently. I know.

 

 


End file.
